Abandoned Love in Atlantic City 12 & 35
by Carlotta Valdez
Summary: This starts out as a getaway for Callie and Iola. But evolves into a missing child case with Fenton helping. The early chapters were written with a different plot in mind. But things tend to change when writing. I encourage you to read past the first 4 chapters as things change quite a bit and focus more on plot than the character development which some have found sad. rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: (revised 6/18/18 & 1/24/19)

I have been given the request for many weeks by two regulars who wanted a short Frank and Callie/Iola story with a bit of heat to it. But please do _Not_ assume that will transpire as it seems. In my world of writing, I can not simply make it a pretty picture. That would be kind of dull. This work is set in the future from where my original FF entry, When the Night Comes Falling From the Sky is. While there are storylines which are based from the original, they do not necessarily dictate what their lives have turned into over ten years later.

I did this at the personal request of a couple people who asked nicely. Well, they each asked for something different, but I will try to merge the elements without them overlapping. This work Will at times be borderline rated M (mostly the first couple chapters), so if thats not your thing, maybe scroll past the parts that may make you uncomfortable. When I first put this one out, there seemed to be an interpretation, by some, that this would be some chance romantic fling between F&C. There are many ways to interpret that. So please do not expect something...predictable. Or that it is the main focus of the story (since it isn't) I am sorry if I took this in another direction that may have been unexpected by some. This story pushes the envelope with the open relationships between certain characters. It is not the traditional.

Some readers have felt the story is out of place, while others apparently enjoy it quite a bit. I am happy to accept your feedback, for better or worse if you want to leave a review. Or as some like to do they can private message me.

-1-

Atlantic City, New Jersey.

Callie Morton dropped her bag next the check in desk of the Borgata Hotel. She was alone for once in some time. Cal had flown in on a short trip from Long Island MacArthur Airport where she had taken the train from East Hampton that morning and caught a plane at MacArthur. Callie felt worn out from the travel. But she was happy she would be seeing her best friend, and sister in law for the first time in over six months.

She was going to meet Iola who was coming to Atlantic City with her husband Joe for a convention of some kind. What that really amounted to was table time for Joe. Gambling wasn't exactly a legal thing in Bayport. At least she thought it wasn't. She hadn't lived there in ten years when she, Chet and their first daughter moved to East Hampton, New York. Chet had allowed his early investment portfolio to ride at the hands of those who had, apparently, knew what they were doing. She remembered back when they had received the huge reward for the returned Tiffany jewels. Then the subsequent investment Chet had made with part of it at the advice of Mr. Rabinowitz, CEO of Tiffany and Company. The end result eleven years later was a net worth of over thirty million dollars.

Callie checked in. The clerk summoned a bellhop, but Callie declined the bellboy's assistance in helping with her single bag. She looked at the kid. He must have been nineteen or twenty. She handed him a $50 bill.

"Here ya go. Save yourself the trip. Stay away from the tables, kid." She said, then removed her Gucci sunglasses. She looked at the young bellman. "You got a girlfriend, kid?" She asked. The young man gave a half smile and nodded. Callie turned her head slightly. "She like nice things?" The young man gestured with his hands.

"When we can afford them." He said looking at Callie. She nodded and raised an eyebrow to him. She handed him her Gucci glasses.

"Give her these and I'm sure you will notice that her skills as a fellatrix improve dramatically. See ya, kid." She said and walked away. The young man held a $50 bill in one hand and a $1,000 pair of sunglasses in the other hand and stood there somewhat incredulous, watching the shapely older blond woman in the black dress disappear into an elevator.

Callie rode silently in the elevator alone and reached the 23rd floor. She exited the car when the doors slid open. She located room 2307 in short order and took her key card out. She entered the extensively decorated suite with it's fine art and imported leather furniture. She walked to the table by the triple wide full length window and tossed her bag on the floor then set her purse on the table. She studied the Kate Spade bag for a moment with a somber expression.

"Maybe you were right, Kate." She said to herself, looking around the environment and all of its excess. "Didn't buy happiness, did it girl?"

She took out her phone and hit Iola's number. She set the phone on speakerphone mode and set it on the bar and went to the task of putting some ice in a glass. The phone rang and a voice came over the speaker.

"Hey, girl. You here yet?" her friend asked. Callie, who was pouring herself a tall glass of Irish whiskey looked down at the phone.

"Just got in. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just having a bite. Finishing up. Joe is at the tables, I'm sure." Callie grunted knowingly.

"Big surprise. Why don't you come up? I will make you a drink." She said.

"Sounds good. It's been a while, girl. What room?" She asked.

"2307." She said.

"Ok, give me about ten or so to finish up. See you in a bit." She said.

"K. See ya soon." Callie said and pressed the disconnect button. She took her drink and took a good size gulp. She sighed. She thought she had better call and check on the kids, and yeah, her husband.

She picked up the phone and dialed home and held it up to her ear. A moment later her husband answered.

"Hey. I got here….. yeah. Flight was ok, as far as flights go. Just not crazy about them. You know that…. So how is Madeleine? Huh?... Yeah, Chet….12 year-olds tend to develop attitudes. How is Carly and Ellie?... Yeah, Chet, The easy ones…. Jesus. You aren't letting the sitter do it all solo. She is only 22….. And by the way, the sitter is there to watch our kids, and not make you a martini. Yeah, I know. But after four martinis you get stupid, hun. Remember Cindy?... Yeah, Chet, our old sitter. And she is our _old_ sitter because after she put the kids to bed you asked her for a lap dance. I'm not sure what was dumber Chet, the fact that you asked her to do that while I was in the house, or that she was dumb enough to give you one…. Yeah…. I know, you are sorry. Just keep it in your pants, ok? ….. What? I know…. I am sorry about saying that. I know as you say, I am cold. Look, I am working on it. I think it's good we are having a couple days apart. And I agree, we should work on it. We will. Ok. Yeah, kiss the kids…. I love you, too… ok hun. Talk later. Bye." She said and hung up.

The troubles between Callie and Chet had been going on for a while. Kind of that lull that hits many relationships at the ten-year or so mark. And seems to get worse when money is used as a crutch and a substitute for things more meaningful.

Callie sighed and took a drink. A moment later a knock on the door was heard. Callie smiled and rushed to the door. She smiled and swung the door open. Before her was a petite woman with dark long hair. Dressed in a short sage green cocktail dress which showed most of her very fit 34-year-old legs.

"Cal!" She screamed and stepped forward and embraced her friend in a hug. "Been way too long, girl!" She said. Callie smiled upon seeing her friend and gestured for her to come in.

"It has been too long. And speaking of long, your hair is halfway down your back now! Looks great." She said. "Come in and sit down." Iola smiled at her.

"You are looking great yourself." She said looking over her friend in her black dress that conformed quite well to her figure. "How are the girls?" She asked. Callie smiled.

"Great. But definitely they are keeping me busy. Maddie has started developing attitude according to Chet in our phone conversation." She said and rolled her eyes. Iola smiled.

"My niece with an attitude? Well the younger two don't have that going on yet, but Maddie started showing attitude years ago!" She said. Callie brought her a drink and handed it to her.

"Well, Chet has enjoyed some immunity to that for quite some time. But now the kid is getting to the point where the material over compensation doesn't keep her a sweet and angelic child to him. He is getting a dose of reality." She said taking a drink. "But I shall digress since I was also in on a number of those ten thousand dollar birthday parties." She said. Iola smiled to her friend sympathetically.

"None of us are perfect parents, girl." She said. Callie nodded and then looked over to her.

"Yeah, Joe Jr. is a little saint. I love that kid!" She said making reference to Iola's six year old son. "you and Joe have done pretty good with him." Iola grinned.

"That little guy is momma's little man. He is sweet. I mean after his two year old period, I felt pretty lucky that things seem to fit into place. But we have our issues girl." She said.

Callie stood up and walked to the bar and poured another drink.

"So, what's Joe doing? Winning or losing? Hell, not like he is going to tell you." She said. Iola nodded.

"Blackjack if I am not mistaken." She said. "he will be fine for several hours. But he knows his limit. At least I hope so. But I think he will be kept in pretty good check." She said looking sideways for a moment. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I doubt the casino personnel are going to tell him when to stop. They will just bomb him with liquor serving bimbos who will pat him on the back and tell him what a great player he is." She said. Iola turned her head slightly, seeming hesitant to broach the subject.

"Oh, I think he will be kept in line." Iola said without elaborating. Callie looked down at her. Iola was avoiding eye contact. Callie sat down next to her.

"Ok, what's up?" She asked. "You seem to be meandering around something." She prompted with a look. Iola sighed deeply. She looked at Callie's half empty glass.

"You might want to top that off." She started. Callie held up both hands in impatient gesture since Iola was still dancing around something. Iola looked down for a moment. She then took a drink of her own and looked sternly at Callie.

"Well, Joe isn't alone…." She started. "He is with someone who will keep him from spending our child's college fund." She said, the averted her eyes once again. Callie took on a deadpan look.

"Dear God! Frank is here? Is that what you are saying?" She asked with wide eyes and furrowed brow. Iola nodded slowly.

"Uhm, yeah. He is." Callie went to the bar and refilled her glass. She turned back to Iola.

"That was pretty underhanded. You know that?" She said. Iola looked wide eyes.

"Oh, Cal. Please know that I didn't know until earlier today when Joe asked him to tag along. I had no idea he was coming! I swear." She said holding her hand across her chest. Callie looked at her and nodded. She knew her friend wouldn't have deceived her.

"Ok, I understand. But God, I haven't seen him in seven years! Did he bring his wife?" Iola shook her head.

"Uhm, no. They are taking a break. I think that's the word that he used." She said. Callie pursed her lips.

"Well I guess I know how that goes." She said. "Has he asked about me?" Iola raised her eyes in an innocent gesture.

"He has made inquiry, yes." Iola said. Callie sighed.

"Peachy." She said. She took a seat at the table and ran her finger along the rim of her glass. Her eyes shifted up to Iola who was looking at her cautiously.

"Lot of water under the bridge." Iola said softly. Callie nodded slowly.

"Yep." She said and inhaled deeply. "But I suppose I should be nice and not overreact. It's just, well you know…" She said. Iola knew well, but didn't feel it her place to open up old wounds.

"Well, just thought it best you knew, I guess. I mean if we are going to be here the weekend, chances are you were probably going to run into him. So, I am glad you got it out of me." She said. She looked over to Callie. The drink had made her warm. She held the glass up near her face to feel the coolness from the ice. "I've missed you." She said quietly. Callie turned her gaze to her friend.

"I've missed you, a lot." She said. There was a tense moment as they looked at each other. Thoughts racing through their minds. There had been many reasons for the visit.

The silence was broken by Iola's phone beeping an alert. She looked down at it.

"What do you know, Joe took a break and was wondering where I was. Making sure I haven't gone and got myself distracted with any stranger, I guess." She said with a half smile. Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you haven't….yet." She said. Iola was continuing to text.

"I told him I was with you and we were chatting. He wants to come say hi. I hope that was alright. Even though I am sure it's a reason to check up on me on one of his rare detours from the tables." She said. Callie looked apprehensive.

"Is he bringing his financial advisor with him?" She asked. Iola shrugged.

"He didn't say, but one might assume the possibility is good." Callie sighed.

"Well, at least give Joe a heads up that they should make it brief. I've not even unpacked and I don't know…. Good lord, girl. You know what I mean. Just make sure he knows to make it a hi and bye kind of thing. I need to slowly get into the idea of seeing Frank again, much less carrying on a long conversation. Just small steps. You know…". She said. Iola had already been texting.

"Already ahead of you girl." She said. Callie took another sip of her drink and looked in the mirror.

"God, I look like shit!" She said. Iola rolled her eyes.

"Hmm," She said looking at her friend. "first time I ever wanted to roll around in shit." Callie turned her head to her and gave a smirk.

"Oh my. Saying such things when your husband is in route. You know how he feels about that." She said. Iola nodded soberly.

"Yeah, I know. It was the reason we don't live together anymore and you moved. One thing I can say for Chet, is that at least he was supportive." She said putting her glass down. Callie furrowed her brow and gave her a look.

"Well, that and he also liked to watch us and…". Iola held up her hand.

"Don't say any more, girl." She said shaking head with embarrassment as she had pictured the image that Callie was recalling.

A moment later a knock on the door sounded. Callie, feeling a bit buzzed from the alcohol blinked repeatedly at Iola and gave a curt smile.

"You opened the can of worms, girl. You can open the door." She said gesturing for Iola to get the door. Iola nodded and stood up and approached the door. She looked over her shoulder at Callie before opening it. Callie took a breath a gave a futile nod. Iola answered the door and two men in their mid 30s were in the doorway. One dark haired and one with lighter hair. Joe smiled.

"Hey baby!" He said and leaned in and gave Iola a kiss. Iola forced a smile and noticed the beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey Joe." She said looking down at the bottle. "Compliments of the house, no doubt?" Joe gave an animated smile.

"How did you guess, babe?" He said and took a drink. A moment later he looked over to the darker haired man.

"Frank…Frank… don't be shy, bro. I told you who is in there." He said. Frank Hardy stepped forward and nodded to Iola. The group walked into the large suite and towards the bar where Callie was standing. Callie looked at Frank and couldn't help but take on a half comical smile. She suppressed a giggle and looked away. Frank, somewhat uncomfortable smiled.

"Hey Cal." He said. "You are looking, like great…" he said, searching for words. Callie looked slowly back at him.

"Uhm, hey Frank. You are looking, uh, like Paul Ryan!" she said and started giggling hysterically. Iola shook her head a bit and smiled to Frank.

"You missed happy hour up here as you might have surmised." She said referring to Callie's obvious alcohol intake. Frank shrugged and force a grin.

"It's ok. I actually think that Paul Ryan is a handsome guy. I will take it as a compliment." He said. Callie took a breath a looked at Frank.

"I am sorry, Frank. It was just the Paul Ryan haircut and you have kind of grown to look a bit like him. Again, I am sorry. I mean that." She said. Callie had been a bit shocked at how Frank had changed over 7 years. But then thought to herself that she had no doubt changed as well. Frank nodded.

"It's ok, Cal. I mean it has been over 7 years." He said.

"Damn!" Joe said with a slight slur. "Really that long, bro?" He asked.

Callie took another sip and looked to them.

"Uhm, well it was good to see you two. But, I uhm, have not even unpacked yet. Can maybe Iola and I meet you guys a little later on downstairs?" Frank nodded, feeling that it might be wise to give Callie some space to recover herself. Iola gestured to Frank.

"Get some coffee in him before you let him near a table again, right?" She said with an annoyed look at her husband who was clearly half in the bag. Frank nodded.

"Yeah, sure Iola." He said taking his brother's arm. He looked back over to Callie.

"So, I will see you downstairs later on?" He asked. Callie sighed slowly. Perhaps more loudly that she was aware, then nodded.

"Uhm, sure. Yeah, I can uh, see that happening." She said with a tone of caution in her voice. Frank nodded and gave her a smile and a casual wave.

"Ok… till then." He turned and addressed his brother. "Come on, let me buy you a drink. A nice hot one." He said and led Joe out of the room. When the door closed, Iola turned to Callie.

"Uhm, that wasn't so, uhm, bad." She said. Callie nodded and looked from one side to the other.

"I guess not… though…." She started and then looked down to the ground.

"Though what?" Iola asked. Callie sighed.

"I actually think Paul Ryan is kind of handsome in a way." She admitted. Iola's eyebrows perked up.

"Oh really?" She started. "So, what am I?" she said as she slowly edged herself closer to her friend and rested her hands on Callie's hips. Callie furrowed her brow and pursed her lips.

"Uhm….horny?" she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: This is one of those chapters that broaches the M rating. It has sexual situations and is clearly bi in nature. If these things offend, kindly skip the story. When I was asked by a couple people to write a short tale, they both requested it to be rather steamy and heated. So I obliged. I know that is not everyone's cup of tea, so kindly take this as a warning if you do not care for such content. Further, it should be understood this has a fantasy element and with the sexual context it can make some people seem out of character. Yes, it has been alluded to that Chet had been present during a past interlude between Iola and Callie. I don't think that means Chet was doing anything with his sister. But it does suggest he has a side that would definitely be seen, by some, as kinky. I don't think Chet flirting with the sitter is out of the realm of what happens in real life. I am not saying that it can not be creepy, if you will. But I think it humanizes him because I have known many middle aged guys who have had 22 year old girlfriends. In my view, if everyone is over 18 and things are consensual, then to each their own. Again, this is not necessarily a portrayal of how any sequels to Night Comes Falling will be. It's just written for a couple people who requested a short tale with some racy content. And yes, as you know I can write on the dark and sobering side just as much as I can write on the smart ass comic relief side. So the fact that things are not super peachy in the world of this story shouldn't really surprise. The tone of it is hard for some who want the happy vibes. And I do apologize if thats not your thing. I promise, in my main real story that is in progress there will be a happy end!... and yes, to answer a question the photo in the thumbnail is how I envision Callie in this volume.)

-2-

Pale blue satin sheets carelessly flung upon the floor. The blend of white tea with wood cedar and vanilla in the air. A favorite scent used in the Borgata Hotel diffusers. The scent of it mixed with Callie's Caron Poivre perfume and sweat greeted Iola's senses as she slowly gained consciousness. Her head resting on Callie's arm. Iola's arm stretched across her friend's nude figure as she remained sleeping. Iola blinked slowly. She took a deep breath. Callie's scent was dizzying to her. Iola's nose was quite close to Cal's underarm, allowing for an unimpeded path to her pheromonal cocktail.

Iola glanced momentarily over to the clock on the nightstand. Two hours had passed since her husband had left the room. Iola didn't feel guilty for what she and Callie had just done. Joe would have thought otherwise. Perhaps he had presumed she would be having more than a casual drink with Callie when he learned his wife had invited her to the hotel for the weekend. It may have explained why he was fairly intoxicated when he dropped by earlier. She knew Joe was weak for casinos, which was why she seldom consented to visit any. Maybe they just decided to have a mutual unspoken agreement to let each other do what they wanted for the weekend. Iola preferred to keep that thought as her rationale. It was a sore set of subjects as Joe had once lost over $70,000 in Vegas some years back. Iola was not happy given that they had nearly lost their home over the whole affair. As there are various forms of affairs, Iola was held guilty of having one with Callie when they all lived together. At least guilty by the sole conviction by the Joe Hardy court of morality. It took Joe two years of he and Iola living with Chet and Callie to figure out his wife and Callie had a thing for each other. When it happened, the friendships took a hit, but fortunately recovered for the most part. But as was almost always the case, you never quite completely forgive and forget. Joe likely knew what Iola would be up to that weekend. Perhaps knowing it was a reason he chose to invite Frank at the last minute. Either as a support person to help distract him. Or perhaps Joe had thought by bringing Frank at the last minute, he could serve as a distraction with keeping Callie busy. Iola took another deep smell, closing her eyes as she exhaled. A smile formed on her lips. If that were his plan, Iola thought, it had failed…so far.

Iola felt contentment as she lay there. She looked at Callie and ran her finger through her loose, long blonde curls that flowed down along her breast. Callie may have added 12 pounds in as many years and desired to use an extra layer of makeup, but her beauty was still shining and her well-proportioned body radiated a healthy glow.

With another deep breath, Iola had determined that she had not yet fulfilled her need to scratch that itch which had gone unattended for the last six months. She looked to ensure that Callie was still deep asleep. Iola shifted her body up and slowly shimmied herself halfway down the bed. Looking up, she saw Cal was still sleeping fitfully. Her eyes slowly took in her body. Callie's round full breasts hung unrestrained and relaxed. Iola's eyes dropped lower to the area she had already been quite familiar with that evening. The pheromonal jackpot. Iola closed her eyes, taking it all in. She gently pushed Callie's legs apart, releasing an even stronger enchantment to her senses. At this point Iola was overtaken. With readied tongue, she lowered her face between Cal's legs.

It took little time for Callie's senses to heighten. Though she was still asleep, her body tensed and leg muscles tightened. Her once relaxed nipples began to harden. As Callie came to consciousness her eyes remained shut. Iola's tongue expertly lashed against all the right places. Callie's breathing increased and she lifted her hips slightly. Iola could feel Callie's heart race as she ran her free hand up her torso. Her tongue continued to lash the places that caused an incredible sensation as Callie made more dramatic motions with her hips in a near perfect synchrony! Iola's eyes widened as her friend's bucking motions increased even more. Callie's eyes were still closed. Her head rolling back and forth on the pillow as she bit her lower lip with each sensation that echoed through her body. The pace quickened to where Callie bore down against Iola's lashings! Callie was gasping in pleasure! Over and over until Iola's final lash hit the target and sent Callie screaming out…..and an instant later, Iola felt a warm gush against her face!

Iola lay there a moment. Her head resting against Callie's thigh. Her face drenched. Her breathing returning to normal amidst the resolution. She wiped her eyes slightly and smiled. A few moments later she felt Callie start to sit up. Iola pushed her arm against the bed to sit upright as well. Callie's glowing smile had said it all. She nodded, still trying to catch her full breath. A couple seconds passed. Without saying a word, she leaned over and kissed Iola deeply. They embraced and fell back down upon the pillows facing each other. Cal had apparently gotten an extra jolt of oxytocin as she snuggled close to Iola. Her sky-blue eyes looking directly at Iola with a relaxed smile.

"Well, that beats an alarm clock any damn day!" She said. "Damn girl, you haven't lost your touch!" She leaned over with her free hand and picked up a half-filled glass of water. She looked at it for a moment with a passing smile. "Yeah.." She said softly and took a drink. She looked down at Iola who still looked incredible despite her face being smeared with her makeup and an undefined, organic fluid. Iola smiled back up to her.

"Well, I was just returning the favor from earlier." She said and rested her head on Cal's shoulder. Callie picked up her phone from the bed and turned on some music. She reached over to the table to retrieve her now very diluted Irish whiskey. She offered it to Iola, who nodded and accepted it. She took a couple sips and licked her lips. She handed Callie the half glass. Cal took it and drank. Iola lay in her arms. Callie leaned back and ran her finger through Iola's hair. The music played softly.

Iola took a breath and looked up to her best friend. A weary smile on her tired face.

"Thank you, Cal. I needed tonight." She said. It was more than just the sex. She had longed for the daily contact they had once shared. After six months she again had a little peace in her life. Callie continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm glad I could come, girl. I needed the break. You know my hands are full with four kids." Iola looked up slowly with a perplexed expression.

"Four?" She asked. She looked down at Callie's abdomen. Callie's eyes grew wide.

"Don't even think that!" She said with a serious look. "No, I meant the fourth kid is your brother." Iola giggled a moment then sighed.

"Is it that bad? I mean I know over time he seemed just content to be the stay at home dad instead of continuing on with doing investigations. But I never really could blame him given he has the ability with the financial security well in place." Callie shook her head.

"No, I don't begrudge him for not working. I mean it's pretty easy to say take this job and shove it when you have thirty-seven million dollars. I actually like that he spends time with the kids. He is the more lax parent. But you obviously already knew that. I am hardly the pillar of strong parenting myself. I don't know. Maybe we both just got lazy because of the money and thinking with the house, the cars, the boat and whatever else we have that we don't really need would make us content. Instead we just kind of exist. And I guess it doesn't help when I sometimes wonder if Chet still finds me attractive."

"He loves you a lot Cal. I know that much. He has shared with me a number of things. A number of stupid things he has done. I mean, not that I condone him getting drunk and trying to get fresh with the baby sitter that is a dozen years younger. But he has never stepped out on you. I have asked him a couple times and am certain he hasn't. Sadly, he's just a guy hitting middle age and something tends to happen with them and they like to look at the younger models. But I don't think a wondering eye means he doesn't love you or finds you appealing. He told me just a couple weeks ago that he was worried about you, the relationship and how he has violated your trust and wants to fix things."

"I am sure he loves me. Yeah, I get irritated when he checks out the young skirts. And I got very irritated when he asked our sitter to sit in his lap with no pants. And the little trollop actually did. But hey, no one is perfect. I do love him. I just wish I had the appeal I used to." Iola looked slowly and down her body.

"I think your appeal is working just fine, girl. Or didn't I just convince you?" She said with an evil grin and licked her lips. Callie smiled back at her.

"Very convinced. But if you could show your brother the proper way to give oral. He has kind of lost his edge over the years." Iola reddened and covered her face.

"Oh God, the way you said that came out so wrong, girl." She said with a giggle. Callie rolled her eyes and looked down at her.

"No, I meant you show him how you do it on me." She said, then paused. "Oh wait. We tried that before and things got weird." Iola shook her head.

"God, don't remind me! Imagine if Joe had caught us that night." Callie took a breath and shook her head.

"Uhm, that would have been pretty bad. Not that when he found out it wasn't bad anyway. Well, bad to him."

"Ok," Iola said, reaching for the remainder of the drink, "no more talking about husbands tonight." Callie nodded with a smile.

"Agreed. So… what do you want to do now?" She asked. Iola sat up and smiled as she searched in vain for another drink within reach and only finding empty glasses. She sighed and slid out of bed and walked over to the bar. She took a clean glass and added some ice. She took out the half empty bottle of Bushmills and poured. She slowly walked back towards her bed. Callie was enjoying the show. Iola cleared her throat.

"Well….we _could_ do a couple things….. We could walk down and find Joe and Paul…er, I mean Joe and Frank." Callie cracked a smile thinking about what she told Frank earlier. "Or, I could get back into bed and…."

Two hours later the two best friends walked out of suite 2307. They walked towards the elevator, more than a little buzzed from consuming three quarters of a bottle of Bushmills over the last four hours or so. Callie leaned over towards Iola as they waited for the elevator.

"You know what?" She asked, with a giggle and as Iola looked over at her. She was quite tatty-eyed. Iola wasn't far behind her though.

"What?" She asked. Callie leaned over again and took a sniff.

"You smell like sex!" She said cracking up again in laughter. Iola blinked at her.

"Well, I kind of figured. But I really don't want to lose the smell." She said, briefly looking at Cal then averting her eyes to the floor. Callie smiled back and looked through her purse. She pulled out her bottle of Caron Poivre and sprayed some on Iola. She liked the smell, of course, but held her hand up.

"Easy girl. I know that shit cost twelve hundred a bottle. Plus, I want to still smell _you_." She said. Callie smiled back at her. Then gave a passive shrug. She reached over to Iola's purse and opened it and dropped the bottle inside. Iola looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, girl. I can't take that. Seriously that stuff costs so much…" She said. Callie closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head slightly.

"It's nothing… Really! Just another material object!" She held up her dark pink Kate Spade bag. "Really, Kate won't miss it being there. I'm sure her parting thought had been to wish it never had been there in to begin with." Callie said with a distant look. Iola raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded in silence. She knew her friend had always had a love and hate affair with the money. Her words had clearly indicated she was in a hate state of mind with regard to it.

The elevator doors finally opened and the two stepped in. A few minutes later they walked out on ground level. They made their way to the Gypsy Bar. A swanky, yet casual looking bar, if that seemed possible, inside the Borgata.

Callie and Iola took seats at a corner table. A barmaid walked up a moment later. A small framed, dark haired girl of about 25. She smiled down to them.

"Hey, ladies. What you having?" she asked with a smile that actually seemed genuine to Callie. Well maybe Cal had just too much to drink already. Iola looked up.

"Give me a Corona with extra lime, please." She said. The woman nodded then looked to Callie.

"What do you recommend?" She asked looking up at the barmaid with a fixed expression suggesting something more than a mere drink recommendation. The barmaid furrowed her brow slightly and gave a quick thought.

"Soft or hard?" she asked. Callie giggle a bit.

"Oh, definitely hard." She said. The barmaid smiled.

"We have a killer pineapple infused tequila." She said looking back down to Cal with a smile. Callie nodded briefly.

"Hit me, baby!" She said with a smile. The barmaid nodded with a broad smile and walked off. Callie's eyes followed her as she walked back towards the bar. Iola rolled her eyes in amusement then laughed.

"Oh, God. You were so checking her out!" She accused with continued laughter. Callie turned to her with the glowing expression that had been on her face for some time.

"Chet would have." She said with mock defensiveness. She took her phone out of her purse and smiled to her friend. "You think I should take a picture for Chet and text it to him? I mean I don't want him to not think I was thinking about him." Iola pursed her lips and thought briefly. The silly, half drunken smile on her face.

"As I said, my brother has his flaws. I think if you sent a photo of her to Chet he would probably tell you to bring her home. So, unless you are prepared to do that…" she said then cracking up in laughter. Callie shrugged.

"Well, not like we haven't done that before…" She said, watching as Iola raised an eyebrow to her upon hearing it. "It's not cheating if I am there and we are all having a good time." She sighed and shook her head and looked up into the haze of the bar. "I think it happened twice in ten years. It was fun, but then it wasn't… know what I mean?" She asked. Iola gave a nod.

"Girl, there is a pleasure and a pain side to your lifestyle. I would never be placed into that position since my husband is far more conservative than yours. I guess in some ways it's a good thing. I mean emotions can no doubt go all over the map when your other half is there banging on someone else." Callie gave a half shrug.

"Well, when it happened, it was strange. I mean it really wasn't cheating on his part because he wouldn't do anything with her, so there was no banging. Well _we_ did of course later on. He more liked seeing me with her. He enjoyed touching her to some degree, but he clearly drew the line at a point." She said.

"That's not such a bad place to be, is it?" Iola asked. "I mean he is happy to let you play and while he may flirt with them, he obviously has a point where he puts the brakes on. I think that serves as a testament to his love and dedication to you." Callie nodded.

"I guess you are right when you think about it that way." She said.

A moment later the barmaid came back. She placed a bottle of Corona before Iola and then bent over to place Callie's drink before her, allowing Callie a relatively unobstructed view down her shirt.

"There you are. Please don't hesitate to flag me down if you need a refill…or anything." She said locking eyes briefly with Callie. Cal nodded, then looked off to the side.

"Run a tab, will you?" She asked, receiving an affirmative nod and smile before she walked away. Callie picked up her phone and quickly snapped a photo of her! Iola turned to her with look of mock disapproval.

"Are you really going to send that to Chet?" She asked. Callie shook her head and put the phone down.

"No, I just thought she had a cute butt." Iola nodded in agreement.

"Well, you got me there. She is a cutie." She said taking a long drink from her bottle. A moment later her phone buzzed. Iola looked down.

"Well, I wonder who that is? Must have been on a good streak. I figured him to text long before now." She began texting. "Guess I better tell him where I am." She said. Callie looked over to her.

"They will want to socialize, no doubt." She said, and took a sip of her drink, then smile. "Damn, that is good!" Iola looked up.

"Yep, they will be here in a few. Break time, which I presume means Frank saw Joe losing too much and steered him away from the tables." Callie nodded and finished her drink.

"Well, at least he is getting his fill. Though I don't understand how anyone can sit at a card table for that many hours." She said shaking her head. Iola pursed her lips and took on a look of disapproval.

"Yeah, me neither. But a couple times a year is a reasonable request as long as I know he is only carrying or has access to a set amount. Once he runs dry, so be it." She said taking another drink from her bottle.

Five minutes later, the unmistakable forms of Frank and Joe walked into the Gypsy Bar. Joe appeared to be searching through the bar tables in an attempt to locate them. Iola waved her hand high until Joe spotted it. He and Frank made their way to the corner table where Iola smiled up to them.

"Take a load off, guys." She said offering seats next to her. Callie gave a smile to them both, and reached for her glass, forgetting it was already empty. Frank and Joe sat down. Joe leaned over to kiss Iola, which she permitted with slight hesitation. He kissed her again on the neck. He looked up at her for a moment with a searching expression.

"What's that smell?" He asked. Apparently unable to place it. Callie looked directly at him. A curl of a smile from the corner of one side of her mouth.

"Fish and cheap perfume. It's tonight's special." She said and then looked away. Joe nodded. His senses apparently too diluted by the evening of drinking to have caught the humor of the statement. Frank sat there looking a bit uncomfortable by the exchange. Iola looked to Frank.

"Keeping him on a limited amount of sauce I take it?" She said. "You know you are the chaperone." Frank nodded and smiled.

"He's being a good boy, Iola. Only three beers in the last hour." He said. Joe smiled to Iola.

"I know you don't like it when I cut lose at a casino. But I really need this weekend, babe." He said. "Just a way to get out and blow some hard earned money…" he stopped talking at that point. Iola looked over to him and gave a pretentious smile.

"Well, babe. I was going to ask if you were up or down, but it seems you answered the question already." She said and rolled her eyes. Joe sighed.

"Well, I am only down $500 which when you think about it, things could be worse." Iola turned and looked into his eyes and pause. She smiled to him and touched his face.

"You are right. It could be worse. If you enjoy it and it costs no more than the average weekend vacation, I guess it doesn't matter if you win or lose." She said understandingly. She thought that perhaps she had been too angry at Joe. He was entitled to his fun too. Joe smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks, babe. So, what are you two ladies up to?" He asked. Iola shrugged.

"Ah, nothing much. Just thought we would come down and shoot the breeze. Have a drink. You know, girl stuff." She said. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Girl stuff?" He repeated. Iola sighed slightly and nodded.

"You aren't going to really go there, are you?" She asked. Joe pursed his lips, then slowly shook his head.

"No, babe. Guess I'm not." He said then looked around for a barmaid. Callie smiled and waved to their barmaid who saw her. The bar was nearly empty so she came over quickly.

"Hey again. Can I get you something?" She said with a smile. Callie nodded. She pointed down to her glass.

"Two more of these. And whatever they want." She said gesturing to the others. Iola nodded towards her empty bottle to indicate another was needed. Joe looked up and smiled.

"Hello there. I would love a Bud Light." He said. The barmaid nodded then looked to Frank.

"Uhm, coffee please." He said. Callie gave an audible hoot of laughter and looked up at the barmaid.

"Guess that rounds it out, Miss…? Sorry, you don't have a name tag. Do you have a name, precious?" She asked with a smile. The barmaid smiled and looked down.

"Yes, it's Aimee. But you can call me precious, too." She said with a wink. "Be a couple, guys." She said. Callie nodded and looked about.

"Thanks, love. If you get a chance could you change the jazz music? If you need to keep a vintage theme, it's cool. But the sax is getting a bit much." She asked with a smile. Aimee nodded and smiled.

"Consider it done." She said and walked away. Iola looked over to Cal and grinned.

"No more photos?" She needled her friend. Cal shook her head.

"Any more than once and it's creepy." She said. A moment later the music in the room changed to what sound like 1960s folks. Callie shrugged and smiled. "Better than jazz." She said. Callie took a deep sigh and turned to Frank.

"So how you doing, Frank? Still keeping the cities safe? I know you took the detective position with Bayport, but didn't know if that was still your thing." She asked. Frank nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Cal. I am 6 years in now. I like it. It pays the bills and keeps me active. Makes me feel useful." Callie nodded.

"All you can really ask for. A sense of purpose. Well, good for you. I am happy for you. Still just one kid?" She asked, doing her best to make conversation. Frank smiled.

"I think one is enough. I'm not as brave as you." He said. Callie laughed.

"Being brave has nothing to do with it. Just a lack of birth control..." She paused, realizing how that sounded. She smiled. "But I have no regrets. I think they are what keeps me going, really." Frank smiled at her unintentional candor.

"Well, see? That is your sense of purpose. Funny how it all turns out when you think about it. So much different than where you think it will go when your young." He said a bit flatly.

A moment later, Aimee appeared with their drinks. She placed them down and smiled.

"There ya go, guys." She said. Joe reached into his pocket to pay. Callie waved him off and smiled to the barmaid.

"My party, babe." She said to Aimee. "Keep your money, Joe. At least till you get back to the tables." Joe forced a smile to Callie.

"Thanks, Cal. I owe ya." He said taking a long drink. "a beer…and a house." He said. Iola shot him a glare.

"And I know _You're not going there_ , tonight." She said flatly. Joe took a breath. He had never really accepted the fact that he and Iola were given a house by Chet and Callie.

"No, I am not." He said softly. "Sorry, Cal." Callie tossed back one of the tequilas then looked back. A tear running down her face.

"It's ok Joe." She said softly. The reality of life and how things changed over time had reared its head before. But seemed especially noticeable in the small bar.

The music changed. The early 1960's song _Bob Dylan's Dream_ filled the bar.

 _While riding on a train goin' west_ _  
_ _I fell asleep for to take my rest_ _  
_ _I dreamed a dream that made me sad_ _  
_ _Concerning myself and the first few friends I had_

 _With half-damp eyes I stared to the room_ _  
_ _Where my friends and I spent many an afternoon_ _  
_ _Where we together weathered many a storm_ _  
_ _Laughin' and singin' till the early hours of the morn_

Iola leaned against Joe as the music continued. He held her close and fell lost in thought.

 _By the old wooden stove where our hats was hung_ _  
_ _Our words were told, our songs were sung_ _  
_ _Where we longed for nothin' and were quite satisfied_ _  
_ _Talkin' and a-jokin' about the world outside_

 _With haunted hearts through the heat and cold_ _  
_ _We never thought we could ever get old_ _  
_ _We thought we could sit forever in fun_ _  
_ _But our chances really was a million to one_

Callie's eyes met Franks in a blur of past thought and present alcohol. Her eyes looked pleadingly at him for a few moments. Frank looked back with an expression that suggested he was lost in a spiral and had no control. She knew the look. He was sure to have his own problems.

 _As easy it was to tell black from white_ _  
_ _It was all that easy to tell wrong from right_ _  
_ _And our choices were few and the thought never hit_ _  
_ _That the one road we traveled would ever shatter and split_

 _How many a year has passed and gone_ _  
_ _And many a gamble has been lost and won_ _  
_ _And many a road taken by many a friend_ _  
_ _And each one I've never seen again_

Callie held up her drink in toast to Frank. She smiled faintly. He looked at her and thought several thoughts from the past. She was in front of him now. He knew all the things he wanted to say that he thought he could say if he ever had met her again. For whatever reason the words just didn't come.

 _I wish, I wish, I wish in vain_ _  
_ _That we could sit simply in that room again_ _  
_ _Ten thousand dollars at the drop of a hat_ _  
_ _I'd give it all gladly if our lives could be like that_

When the song ended, Iola cleared her throat.

"Well that was a depressing fucking song." She said.

"Sobering, you might say…" Frank said as he came out of his trance like state of mind. Joe looked at his watch, then looked at Frank.

"Hey, man. Uhm, next round is starting." He said softly, clearly not wanting to think or talk about his feelings of times gone by. Frank nodded slowly. He looked at Callie.

"Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow?" He asked her. Callie looked down at the table then glanced up nervously.

"Yeah, ok." She said. Frank smiled briefly and slapped Joe on the back.

"Ok, pal. Let's go get 'em." He said. Joe nodded and leaned over and kissed Iola.

"See ya, babe." He said. Iola closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. The two men got up and excused themselves to return to the casino.

Callie looked to Iola. A sober expression on her face. Iola held up her empty bottle.

"Refill?" She asked. Callie nodded.

"Definitely." She waved to Aimee who was leaning up against the bar talking to a bartender. She noticed Callie and walked right over.

"Hey, gals. Looking for last call?" She asked. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Last call? I thought that the casino was open all night?" She said. Aimee nodded.

"Oh, the casino is. But this just happens to be one of the bars that closes. As you can see, on a night like this it's hardly worth being open at this hour. Most of the people who are still up are in the casino and there is of course plenty of booze in there." Callie nodded understanding.

"Gotcha. Well, I have a bar in my suite as it is. So, what's the damage, precious?" She asked. Aimee smiled and pulled out a slip then looked down.

"That's $48." She said. Callie reached into her purse and handed her a $100 bill.

"Keep the change, precious." She said. Aimee smiled.

"well thank you. I appreciate it…Ms..?" She asked. Callie smiled and offered her hand.

"Callie. Nice to meet you." She said. Aimee nodded with a grin.

"Pretty name." She said. Callie raised her eyes to Aimee.

"Right back at ya, girl." She said, then paused. Her eyes shifted to Iola who was watching the exchange with an amused look. She looked back to Aimee. "I don't mean to be forward, precious, but if you are interested in an after work drink…." She said, continuing her eye contact. Aimee's eyes widened a bit and she glanced from side to side to see if anyone had observed their conversation. She looked over her shoulder to the bar then back to Cal.

"Uhm, well… that could be interesting." She said a bit flustered. She turned a little red. "Sorry, I get asked by ten guys a night, but uh.. never.." she looked back over her shoulder then to Cal. "What's your room number?"

"2307." Cal said softly. Aimee nodded.

"Ok, give me about 30 if that's ok?" She asked. Callie nodded.

"Sure." She said. Aimee, who had turned a few shades of red by that point nodded with a smile and turned and walked back to the bar.

Callie looked to Iola. She smiled and then stood up. She walked a couple steps from the table and noticed Iola was still seated.

"You are coming, right?" She said with perked eyebrows. Iola looked up and smiled a bit apprehensively. She stood up.

"Why not? First time for everything…" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: I Know...I know... this is Not the kind of typical F/C interaction you had hoped for. But it is just another chapter in an unfinished work. As you have noted from my other work, nothing comes fast or easy ;) So those who stick around for the ride, cool. If it's not your thing, thats cool too. FYI, This chapter does contain Sexual situations and language.)

-3-

9:49AM

Callie looked across the table at Frank. They were seated in the dining room of the Borgata Hotel. She had happened into him in the lobby earlier that morning while hunting down some orange juice for a bad headache. Frank had suggested to Callie they could have brunch.

"Did you get any sleep? Or did Joe keep you up trying to beat the house?" Frank raised his eyebrows wearily and poured Callie a tall orange juice from a pitcher.

"Well, I finally got him off the table around three this morning. Fortunately, he pretty much broke even so he was happy about that." He said. Callie nodded and took out some aspirin and took them. She chased them with her juice and forced a smile despite the pain.

"Well, I am glad he did ok. I am sure Iola will be happy to hear he didn't blow a lot of money." Frank shrugged a bit as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, if you can get around how pissed off he was when he went to his room and didn't find his wife there. Then the part when he dragged me up to your room and no one would answer. All we heard was giggling, and uh, other things." He said averting his gaze. Callie reddened a bit then looked over to him.

"Well, for my part, I didn't hear anyone knocking this morning. Of course, that doesn't mean much. My senses were a little dulled so I probably didn't hear any knock." Frank nodded and forced a smile.

"Well, I got him away from the door before he could bang too hard and attract hotel security. But let us say he is not pleased." Callie nodded slightly and averted eye contact.

"Well, shit, Frank. What can I say? I am not perfect. We haven't seen each other in seven years. Are you going to start casting judgment?" She asked with slight disdain. Frank shook his head and took a bite of his now cold eggs. He set his fork down and wiped his mouth. Then slowly looked up.

"Now Cal. I really don't think it's my place, to be honest. To each their own." Callie gave a half smile.

"Well, I am happy to hear that. Anyway, did Joe get over it enough to finally get some sleep?" Frank looked at his watch.

"He drank himself to sleep by around 5:30. I expect he will be up by noon and either wanting to raise hell with Iola or simply just go to the tables and avoid thinking about it." Callie nodded. She looked at Frank and his drooping eyes.

"You are looking pretty tired yourself. Don't you think you need to sleep? Might be a full day for you if Iola has you appointed keeper of the finances and to keep Joe in check." Frank took another drink of coffee.

"I'm used to being up all night. I work the overnight shift at the station as the chief detective. Been doing that for about a year." Callie raised her eyes.

"Impressive. I bet you get to see all the good stuff since Bayport has progressed in its crime rate." Frank shrugged.

"Most evenings are pretty dull to be honest. The typical evening consists of dealing with drunks mostly." Callie smirked.

"Isn't it nice you could take a little vacation and deal with the same thing." She said. Frank smiled.

"Most of the drunks in Bayport aren't as pretty." He said. Callie furrowed her brow and thought about the way it all came out.

"I will take the compliment part and leave the rest." She said. Frank looked back at her.

"It's nice to see you again." He said softly. Callie wasn't sure if he was making small talk or being kind. Perhaps both.

"Well, it's good to see you, too. I would ask about the wife and such, but as I understand it you probably don't want to talk about that, so I will not ask." Frank nodded.

"It's appreciated. Really. Not sure where I would start when it comes to that mess. How is Chet and the kids?" He asked. Callie was looking down at her phone and looked up.

"Well, according to the latest text, they are still alive. Thanks. I am seldom away from them so this is all so very different, I guess. It's nice to be free for a little while."

"I can understand that. I have been out of the house for a few weeks now. I am on a break. It's different. Though I have to admit there is a certain amount of loneliness that seems to go along with that." He said. She smiled sympathetically.

"Well, sometimes a break is good, I think. Gives you a chance to take inventory of your life." She said as she set her phone down. Frank nodded in agreement.

"That can be hard, you know. Self-analysis is not my strong suit. I spend more time at work now. Not sure that's a good sign, but at least it keeps me busy. I see my son once a week. He is a bright spot during the week of an otherwise humdrum life."

"Extra work can be a good coping mechanism." Callie said. "Certainly, it beats mine." She said softly. Not really wanting to expound on her own brief introspective moment. Frank shrugged and then yawned.

"It kills the time." He said without much thought. The meandering conversation seemed civil. They covered the usual subjects that estranged friends would talk about after being apart for several years.

Callie filled her juice glass for the fourth time and shook her head.

"This stuff is hard on the stomach but clears the senses." She muttered. Then looked up amidst the tedium of the back and forth pleasantries.

"So, Frank. You think happiness is a state of mind? I am just curious. I know you can't buy it. I know your spouse and children are your best sources of it and I thank God for them. But did you ever wonder why you wake up sometimes and ask Is this all there is?" She asked with searching eyes. Frank turned his head and looked out the window.

"I don't know, Cal. I think, not to use a cliché term too much, but I do believe it's what you make of it. We all make our choices. I've made some wrong ones. I am sure you feel the same. We are human. I don't believe there is a state of Nirvana or anything like that we just reach at some point. I don't think life is that kind to us. But again, I am probably just a bit depressed and not thinking straight. So, asking me to speak on the philosophical side is pretty risky in that you probably won't have any more answers when all is said and done. How about you?" He asked. Callie took another sip of juice, very much wishing there was some vodka in it.

"I don't know. I just figure I need something more in life that isn't there. I mean I love being married. I love the kids. Those are my high points and I will never regret those choices. But I just would have wanted to think there was something more fulfilling." She said looking down at her glass with a half smile. She looked up to Frank. He looked older and more worn down by not only his age. But perhaps his choices and subsequent lack of ideal life of his own. She couldn't speak out of course. When she was younger it didn't take her ninety minutes to do her makeup and drink enough coffee to feel she was among the living. She also remembered when she wore pants two sizes smaller. This was a vanity issue in some respects of course. But it still did not make it any less difficult to her.

Frank yawned. Callie motioned to the pot of coffee. Frank shook his head.

"Only can stand so much. After a while it doesn't matter." He stood up. "I think I just need to get a little rest before Joe gets up and drags me around the tables and I get to watch him." Callie smiled.

"Nothing like brotherly bonding time." Callie said as she got up. Frank smirked.

"Yep, quality time for sure." He said as they started walking. Frank's vacation had been nothing more than a glorified babysitting duty job that he felt obligated to due to not only Iola's request, but for the very fact that in places like Atlantic City, Joe needed supervision. Callie patted him on the back as they walked.

"Well, at least you are ensuring that money stays in the family and not in the vaults of this place." She said. Frank nodded.

"Sometimes you got to do what you got to do, Cal. Joe doesn't really have any other vises, thank God. But it's a good idea to keep an eye on him in a place like this. So really, it's for the greater good." He said. The faint sound in the background of the hundreds of slot machines came more into earshot as they passed one of the casino entrances. Frank glanced in briefly in passing. "never really understood the appeal, personally." He said walking along and down the corridor. Callie nodded.

"Me neither. I mean I can throw away money with the best of them. But never really understood the appeal of gambling." She said as they headed down the corridor. She looked to him and gave a smile.

"You still ask for the ground level rooms, huh?" She asked referring to a quirk Frank had for years about not staying on elevated floors in any hotel he stayed at. As she recalled it had something to do with being in a hotel when younger and a fire breaking out. While Frank had gotten out safely, he had since always preferred to stay on the ground floor when possible, anywhere he went. Frank smiled and nodded as he stopped before a door.

"Yeah. This way I only have to try to escape a labyrinth of a casino from the ground floor. Which could be challenging enough since they design these places to keep you in." Callie laughed. She looked at Frank. He looked tired. He searched for his key card in his wallet. Frank found it then looked at his watch.

"Well, maybe I can catch a few hours before Joe calls me to duty." He said looking to Callie. "Well, Cal. It was nice to see you. I am sorry I was not that good of company." He said extending his hand. Callie raised an eyebrow at his formal nature. She smiled.

"I think I can do a little better." She said offering her arms for a hug. Frank paused a moment, then embraced her. The hugged for several moments. It all seemed rather innocuous at first. Frank, had felt something spark though when she was close to him. Her smell and warmth. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her! Callie briefly backed herself up, then leaned forward and kissed back. The look in her eyes was that of some fear mixed with vulnerability. She looked at him, then looked away.

"Why did you do that?" She asked with a tremble in her voice. Frank closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I don't know. Honestly. I love my wife." He said, then leaned in again and kissed her. Callie kissed him back. A flood of the past ran through her mind at blinding speed. She abruptly stepped back.

"You are confused?" Frank asked. Callie nodded with scared eyes.

"That's an understatement, Frank." She said. Callie's mind was still flashing scenes through her mind from years gone by. She knew Frank was lonely. She knew she was too. She closed her eyes.

"Callie, I am so sorry." Frank began. Callie shook her head.

"Don't be. I am just confused with things." She said, the paused and looked up, still feeling incredibly guilt. But it was with a conflicting thought that she couldn't quite understand. "You want to invite me in for a drink?" She asked blankly.

It was happening for all the wrong reasons. But it was still happening. Probably with the help of Jack Daniels.

Callie looked up to the ceiling from Frank's bed. Her eyes were miles away. She felt him on top of her with every thrust. He kissed her neck deeply. His hands wandered along her torso. Her arms wrapped around his back, shining in sweat. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt her nails dig into his back. A mixture of both wanting him and wanting to hurt him. She opened her eyes and looked right through his. The expression on his face seemed more a result of hormonal need than anything else. He grunted as he grinded deep inside of her. Callie's breathing, a steady gasp. She couldn't believe she was there and it was happening! Part of her had always wondered what it would be like. Drops of sweat fell from his face onto hers.

She rolled her head from side to side. Feeling his force was in a way exhilarating. But it seemed to be that way the first times between a man and woman. The energy was always there. While it was not the first time between them, what was old again is new, she thought. She was conflicted. Probably not the best mindset to have in the middle of sex. Callie wrapped her legs tightly around him as his gyrations continued. Her gasping increased. Frank closed his eyes and increased his thrusting as he neared his apex Callie was torn between it feeling so good, but riddled with fear and anxiety. She clearly had allowed the alcohol to make her judgment call. As curious as she had been, she wouldn't have considered acting out such a thing sober. She closed her eyes again as she felt him increase his thrust. She gasped for air. She managed a smile as she felt him near his peak. The pleasure had won out for a moment as she gave him a brief seductive look, biting her lower lip. This was enough to send him over the edge as he shifted quickly and pulled out and grunted. Callie's head fell to the side of the pillow as she felt warmth spew on her stomach and breasts.

 _(author note: I find that music has always influenced my writing and set the mood for some chapters and sections. At this juncture, I would like to have the chance to set a musical tone for anyone who may be interested in reading the way the section plays out. If interested, simply do a Youtube search of: Bob Dylan Standing in The Doorway scene (live) from 'Masked & Anonymous' I find that the tone the music sets works to the writing and story in this section. The lyrics (granted, at times hard to understand as sung by Bobby. The lyrics are easily found in a search for those hardcore enough to wonder. It's a very touching, but sad song of lost love) are most poignant for the occasion. As a side note for those who play the video, in the middle of the video you will see the actress which serves as my character guide for Callie in this volume. I think her emotion as expressed would be how I envision Callie dealing with her fears and regrets and demons. Just a little bonus mood reference for those who are interested in hearing music set to this section or seeing the actress who set the tone for the character)_

Callie lay there. Staring off the side of the bed. Frank, sensing that she had little interest in any post coital closeness got off the bed. He looked down at her for a moment. She had a steady gaze fixed into space. Her body shuddered and spasmed slightly in emotional aftershock. He closed his eyes for a moment. He had known the moment it ended, if not sooner, that what had happened was the wrong thing. He had realized in hindsight that he should have declined her asking to be invited in for a drink. He could never hold hard liquor and after just two shots of whiskey combined with the sleep deprivation, Frank's judgment had been severely impaired. Callie's had been impaired as well, and Frank felt bad.

"You know, I can't even start to find the words…" He began. "I know what we just did was wrong on so many levels. I know that you feel that way as well…" Callie blinked as she stared towards the wall. She still couldn't look at him.

"It takes two to tango…" She rasped blankly. Frank looked down at her.

"I am still sorry, Cal. I should have known. It was unlike me. I don't know what to say, really." Callie sniffled with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm guilty too, Frank…. Just forget it." She said softly, still unable to look over at him. Frank sighed, knowing there were no words to heal such a fresh wound. He quickly dressed. Callie pulled a sheet over herself, continuing to sniffle. Frank looked down at her. He felt awkward and confused.

"I, uh, think I should probably go. I need to go check on Joe and, uhm, give you some privacy…." He said, standing there realizing that nothing was going to fix it for either of them in that moment in time. Callie nodded slightly.

"Yeah…." She said without emotion. Frank closed his eyes deeply, trying to suppress his own emotional crisis. He turned and left the room.

When he left, Callie let loose with a long flow of tears and sobbing. She had no logical thoughts for what she had done. Other than she had allowed alcohol and some misguided desire to not be alone to overtake her rational mindset. The long reaching implications of this one act were too much to fathom. Callie reached for the half glass of whiskey on the bedside table. She gradually swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She looked into the glass as the golden liquid teased her as it flowed against half melted ice cubes. She took the drink and emptied the glass. Callie slowly stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She entered and paused to look at herself in the mirror. Her makeup running from the sweat and tears. She looked at her spent body. A sniff brought forth his sweat, and the smell of chlorine that some men produced in such quantity that it was as if bleach had been sprayed on her. She didn't feel clean, however. She turned the shower on and immediately stepped inside.

Callie stood there letting the hot water course over her. She scrubbed herself, still sobbing and wondering just what the hell she had done. It was one thing to play with girls. She had Chet's full approval of that ever since they had been together. But cheating with a man. Especially Frank. She was unsure how he would cope with that. She wasn't doing such a good job of figuring how why she did it herself. She knew how it came to happen. But that was secondary to the much greater question she placed upon herself. Why?

Twenty minutes later she found herself quietly dressing. Callie wanted to get out of the room. She wanted to get away from everything. As soon as she deemed herself relatively presentable she slipped out of the room.

 _(end section)_

* * *

She quietly made her way to the elevator. She hit the 23rd floor button. She looked down at the floor as the car lifted her up. She felt outside of herself in a way. She sighed deeply. A moment later the car stopped at the 23rd floor. The doors opened and she stepped out. She looked about and fished through her purse for her keycard. She made her way to suite 2307 and inserted the card and stepped inside. As she walked into the open suite, she was half surprised to find Iola and the younger waitress Aimee, still lying in bed. They had all stayed up all night, though Callie had gotten up early to find juice. A mistake, she realized. Callie set her purse down on the table and looked over at the two. She walked over and gently shook on Iola's arm. A moment later Iola stirred and she began to blink slowly. She focused in on Callie and gave a faint smile.

"Hey, girl. Sorry, I went back to sleep." She said and looked at the clock. She sighed. "I was up an hour ago and had some, er, problems." She said and slowly slipped out of bed, trying to not wake Aimee. "You went out." Callie gave a worried look to her friend.

"Oh yeah. Looking for juice and, uh… oh God…" she trailed off and walked over to the table in the adjoining area. Iola followed and sat next to her. She looked soberly at Callie.

"Oh, you had an Oh God moment, too?" She asked. Callie looked confused at her.

"What happened to you?" She asked, trying to put her own trouble aside for a moment. Iola sighed and looked over to her with a weary look.

"Joe happened is what. About an hour ago he knocked on the door and I assumed it was you and had forgotten your key. Well, after I answered and opened the door in my birthday suit, a relatively sober Joe came in with that look he has when he is irritated beyond words. So, seeing me the way he did, he figured that you were around too. So, after he gave me a few choice words, he came into the suite to give you a piece of his mind. He went ape shit when he saw you weren't even here, but, precious in there, was!" She said gesturing towards the bed. "I think he might have tolerated finding us in bed again…. But seeing me with a complete stranger and the stranger being a woman. He was just pissed beyond belief." She said with a drained look on her face. She looked up to Callie who had been taking it in, though seemed still distracted. "So, you have good news, too?" She asked. Callie slowly nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said getting up. She took a glass from the bar and poured herself a drink. She gestured to Iola, who nodded. Callie found another glass and poured another. She carried them back to the table and set them down. She sighed and looked at the glass that was sitting there. Tempting her. She picked it up and took a sip, then set it down. She looked at Iola with fear in her eyes.

"Please don't hate me." She said. Iola looked perplexed. Callie breathed deeply as she reflected back. "I so completely fucked up, Iola." She continued, taking another drink. Iola looked at her. She noted that Callie appeared to have damp hair and smelled clean. Iola shook her head for a moment then smirked at her best friend.

"Well, if you want me to guess… judging by the wet hair and the guilt painted all over your face, I would take a wild guess and say that you just had sex with your ex." Callie lowered her head and started sobbing again. Iola moved closer and put her arms around Callie. She let her sob and held her head close. "It's ok, girl. I don't hate you. Hell, I just cheated on my husband too. Not like I have room to talk." Callie looked to her friend and shook her head.

"I didn't plan it. It just kind of happened after he and I had a couple drinks. We just found ourselves….ahhh!" She continued weeping. Iola patted her back softly.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes. You seemed to have figured out it was not the greatest idea. What about Frank?" She asked. Callie shrugged a bit, still sniffling.

"I think he became aware pretty quick afterwards… or even during, that I didn't have my heart in it. I am not even sure he did. There wasn't much he said or could say. I just am so ashamed. Dear God, what happens when Chet finds out?" She asked aloud. Iola sighed.

"Well, I think you don't have to worry about that at the moment. The only person who would tell him would be Frank, and I would guess he probably doesn't want to advertise it."

Callie sighed and sat back. She took a drink and shook her head. She looked at Iola and gave faint, distressing smile.

"Well, girl. We are both charmers, aren't we?" She said. Iola took a deep breath and shrugged.

"What's done is done." She paused and looked around the room, "We can try to live happily ever after here in this suite." She said with a faint giggle and took a sip. Callie shook her head.

"At $700 per night, it would be a waste." She said. She paused and rubbed her head. "Damn, this headache." Iola raised an eyebrow.

"I thought sex was supposed to get rid of a headache?" She said with a smirk. Callie looked over at her with a pained expression.

"It never worked that way with him even back when we were together." She said flatly, then looked up to her best friend. "So, any real ideas of what we can do?" She asked with a tired but hopeful face. Iola rolled her eyes, lost for any credible plan.

"I don't know beyond the fact that I doubt Joe and I will be driving home together. I think it's safe to say that I need a break now. I just can't deal with that….I don't want to go home" She said. Callie nodded.

"Joe Jr ok?" She asked. Iola nodded.

"Yeah, I called and checked this morning. Between both sets of grandparents and a competent sitter, he hasn't been missing me much. Probably tired of mommy's helicopter parenting crap anyway." She said with a sad expression. Callie sighed.

"At least you do that. I have a full-time maid and sitter for a reason. I keep telling myself it's to help keep a 9,000 square foot house clean and meals prepared but have to admit I sometimes over delegate parenting tasks to them when I am feeling down. Not that I feel good about that. I don't know. My life as a parent has been a series of second guessing myself at times." She sighed deeply and looked out the window. "I don't want to go home, either. Not right now. I can't deal with it. I need more time to think."

Iola took another drink then looked over at the bed. Aimee was face down, nude, sleeping. She began to giggle a bit despite their situations. Callie looked over at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Iola, still giggling a bit looked down.

"Oh, just Joe this morning, when we had our words. He saw precious in there, much like she is right now, and looked at me and asked why the hell I would want to be with that. And I believe I replied that it was because she had a better ass than he did." She said, and looked over again. "And, well, she does. Don't you think so, Cal?" Callie rolled her eyes a bit. She looked over to the bed and slowly nodded, though was too distracted by their predicament than to find much humor in anything.

"Yes, girl. She has an amazing ass. I was kissing it half the night as you recall…."

"Among other things." Iola interjected. Callie sighed.

"I'm serious, girl. What the hell are we going to do? And don't say live in this suite forever because they know where we are." A moment later, Aimee's head peered over her shoulder in the direction of Iola and Cal. A smile on her face. Callie rolled her eyes then gave a half smile.

"I think our new friend has been up." She said. Iola nodded noting that Aimee appeared to be well awake and had apparently just been lying there listening to them talk. Aimee swung herself out of bed. She walked over to the table with a smile.

"Hey, you two. I'd say good morning, but I think I have heard enough to know that that ain't a happening thing for either of you. But thank you just the same for the compliment, Iola. I'm glad someone with appreciation likes my rear. I feel fat sometimes." Iola and Callie both took on expressions of feigned disgust.

"Oh, please!" Callie said looking at Aimee's tight body standing before her. "I never had a body as perfect as yours, even when I was 23 like you." Aimee blushed a bit then looked to Callie.

"Well, thanks. I am sorry to hear about the whole thing with your ex. That just sucks." She said taking a seat. Callie nodded sadly.

"Well, I want to avoid round two with Joe." Iola said looking down at her phone. "He hasn't messaged, thank God, but it doesn't mean he won't be coming back and beating on the door." She said. Cal looked up.

"Yeah, before I got into my trouble this morning, Frank told me that he had to keep Joe from beating our door down around 4 this morning. Apparently, we didn't answer." She said shaking her head. "I don't remember hearing a knock." Iola shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I get it that he's pissed. But I just don't want to have it out with him and be judged and all that shit. Not right now." She said and paused. "He's a good man, but, sometimes his hang-ups just drive me nuts. They have cost me over the years." She lamented. Callie looked over upon hearing this. She knew Iola had a huge gripe with Joe and assumed that after she got caught the first time and there was a huge fallout, that Cal and Chet moved away to avoid the stress. Iola felt bitter towards Joe over it.

"Girl, as much as we may have wanted distance from Joe at the time, and just wanted to keep the peace. It was not the sole reason we moved away. So, hopefully you reach a point where you take him off the hook for that." She said trying to keep things from escalating. Iola sighed and shook her head a bit.

"He has said many things. And some of them just bug me. He still has always been bitter about being bailed out on the Vegas thing and the fact you and Chet are basically responsible for the house we live in being paid for. It didn't used to bother him, but he came to feel it made him less of a man for not being the one to provide a house for his family." She said. Callie shrugged.

"We used to live there too, so you shouldn't feel bad. Your brother wanted to do something nice for you. That's all. And he needs to let his Vegas fuck up go. Shit happens. Life is too short." She said. "But I know what you mean about irrational and pissed off. Guys can be like that. But, so can we women. I don't know. I just know I don't want to go home right now either." She looked over to Aimee who was taking it all in.

"Aren't you glad you aren't married, precious? See how much fun it can be after a while?" Aimee nodded and smiled.

"Damn right. I get hit on every night in that bar and I have no interest in that…" She said. Noting Iola looking at her with a smirk, "until the right person came along." She finished looking to both of them.

"So why work there, girl?" Callie asked. "You are super hot, so you have to expect the testosterone and booze levels to make it an unpleasant work environment." Aimee nodded then sighed.

"Only way to get some money together. Good tips here since this place is obviously no doubt. I was trying to get a stake so I could drive back home. It's been a few years since I went out on my own. And I'd kind of like to at least go back home and visit my parents."

"Where do they live?" Iola asked with trivial interest.

"Outside of Seattle. So, I've been working at the bar for about a month, putting back what I could. Guess I am not too heavy on the east coast. At least I've determined this is not a place where I want to hang out for life." She said.

"Jersey seldom is." Callie muttered.

"Where do you live?" Aimee asked Cal. Cal gave a smirk, though hesitated to answer. It seemed embarrassing.

"Uhm, East Hampton." She said. Aimee looked at her blankly.

"Never heard of it." She said. Iola gave a giggle and put her arm around Aimee and looked accusingly at Cal.

"Long Island, hun. Where them rich bitches hang." Cal dropped her face into her hands with some embarrassment. Aimee smiled and patted Cal on the head.

"It's ok. I figured you had a few dollars. People who tip over 100% of their bill generally do." Cal looked up and sighed.

"Well, just as long as that wasn't the reason you came up here last night." She said. Callie detested those who attracted themselves to her due to her money. False friends she often called them. Aimee shook her head earnestly.

"Not at all, Callie. I came up, well, because, I just thought you were pretty and I was flattered. And well, yeah, curios since I never did…well, at least not up till last night." She said. Now it was her turn to appear embarrassed.

Callie smiled at her. She could tell that Aimee was a rather genuine spirit.

"It's ok. I am just glad I have a new friend. I don't really have that many." She said. She looked down and sighed. The many thoughts of not only that morning, but the past had inundated her and she just wanted to turn them all off. She knew she didn't want to do it by drowning them in booze. She knew she had her issues in that area. Aimee looked back to her. Concern on her face.

"I hope you are ok. I don't know you well, of course. Well, maybe I should rephrase that a little…" She said eliciting a laugh from Cal in the process. "But I know what you mean with the limited friend thing. I don't think I am in one place long enough, and it's been that way for a few years. I guess that's why I want to go back home myself." She said with a somber expression. "I left home…. And was on kinda bad terms with my family. I guess now that I've been around, as you might say, I realize certain things are more important than the petty issues which made me leave to begin with."

"Sounds like you've had a taste of things." Iola said looking at her. "Hell, I almost had you pegged for still living at home." Aimee laughed and shook her head.

"I wish. No, I live in a dump out near Absecon. And even there I put seventy percent of my income into rent. That is why it's a slow road home. I can't save that much, yet live." She said with a shrug. Iola raised an eyebrow and glanced to Callie, who understood and gave a half shrug back with a nod. Aimee observed the exchange in their expressions and shook her head. "And, I think I know what you are thinking, Iola. Not that I don't think it's a sweet thought. But having Callie donate to my get home fund is not an option. Not interested in charity." Cal held out a hand.

"Really, it wouldn't be charity. I'd love to help you…." She began. Iola held up her hand.

"Cal, I wasn't thinking about you giving her money." She said. Callie and Aimee looked at her, a bit perplexed by this statement.

"Ok…" Callie said. "Then what were you signaling me over?" Iola pursed her lips.

"Well…" She began. "I was just thinking how dangerous it would be to send this pretty young lady out on the road all by herself. Actually, I was thinking maybe…" She paused, in hopes Callie wouldn't flip out on her. "that we could, uhm, escort her. And maybe trade off some gas money for a little bit of a vacay…" She said to a silent Callie. "I mean it seems we have a little time to kill. Both of us needing a bit of breathing room from the husbands, and uhm, all…" She said with a lowering voice. Then looked self-conscious. "but that was probably a dumb idea." She muttered quietly. Callie sat there for several moments, in thought. She slowly turned to Aimee.

"You got a car, precious?" She asked. Aimee slowly nodded. Callie nodded. "And, you would have no objection to that idea? I mean since we would be getting a bit of a vacay, as my girl called it, out of it?" Aimee thought about it and slowly shook her head. Upon seeing Aimee agree Callie nodded firmly.

"Fuck it! Let's go!" She said with a dead serious expression. Iola's eyes widened in excitement and she hugged them both.

"Yes! A road trip. Just what we need!" She exclaimed as the solution to their problems, as it seemed, just had been granted. Aimee looked wide eyed as well. She put her hands over her face and screamed. She looked at Callie.

"Are you sure? Are you really? I mean what about my job? Don't I have to give 30 days notice?" She asked with a combination of excitement and nervousness. Call shook her head and gave Aimee a smile.

"This is Atlantic City, precious. You only need to give 30 seconds notice here!" She said.

Callie then shifted her eyes to Iola who was giving her a somewhat nervous grin. Callie returned a determined, though a bit grim smile. She had no fucking idea what she was doing. But somehow, at that moment, it seemed so right!


	4. Chapter 4

_(a/n: I know this is seeming to deviate from the short story that was promised to a couple people. Funny how these things take on a life of their own. I had thought about sewing this one up nice and quick and ending it. But a number of people have requested that I take the ball and run with it, rather than cut it short. So, I guess we will do that. As usual, thanks for the reviews and number of PMs over this.)_

-4-

About an hour later, a cab left the Borgata Hotel and Casino. Heading down the Atlantic City Expressway and heading for Aimee's Absecon apartment.

Callie had been trying to get her mind off the events of the morning. The tragic mistake with Frank. The brief phone call to Chet basically telling him that she needed some alone time and to check on the kids and make sure the sitter and housekeeper were in place to back Chet up. Chet had not taken it easily. She had not told him about her mistake with Frank. That would have likely been too much. But as much as Chet was already insecure in their marriage, it was bad enough that Cal had stated, rather cryptically that she needed some time to think. That was never a good term to use with a guy. It allowed all kinds of crazy thoughts. As hard as it was for Callie, she needed to stick to her guns and give herself the chance to take a breather. Even if it partly served her need to avoid telling Chet the awful truth.

Iola looked out the window. She had not told Joe anything. She just left. She knew she would have some reckoning with him…via text perhaps if she were feeling so inclined. She tried to shake it off and turned her head to Aimee.

"So, you basically have a car, but do the bus when you go to work. That sucks." She said thinking of the hassle. Aimee nodded then shrugged a bit.

"Well, the price of gas sucks. But the price of parking sucks too, and Borgata waitresses are not given parking comps. Nor are they permitted to park in 90% of the public spots. They either make you take pay spots or park about half a mile from the casino. So, the bus sucked, but it's what I did." She said. It had just sunk into her mind that she had spoken in past tense and that she had indeed quit her job that day and was about to embark on a trip with two women she didn't know. She was a bit apprehensive in a way. But there was also excitement for her. The first time she felt something positive happen in several months.

"Well, at least you get a cushy cab ride out of there for the last time." Callie said with a smile to her. Aimee half smiled.

"Yeah, but he's taking the long way to Absecon. This route adds an extra five minutes." She observed as they drove along. Callie laughed.

"No worries, precious. That's cab driver DNA at work." She said smiling. She wasn't concerned about the driver tagging them for an extra ten dollars in fare.

Fifteen minutes later the cab pulled up to an apartment multiplex in what was more certainly a dingy part of the area. They got out. Callie tossed a bill to the driver, and the cab drove off. Aimee gave a weary smile and gestured to the multi building complex.

"Home sweet Hell." She said with a grim smile then looked down. Apparently, a bit embarrassed at the place she called home. Callie put an arm around her as they stood there and looked over the worn down buildings. She broke into a smile.

"Not for long, Precious." She said. They walked slowly down a pathway. Callie was feeling a little better if for only the fact that she was giving this young woman a shot at getting out of a dump and to go home. Iola had been carrying the two suitcases they had brought and looked over to Aimee.

"Not too many steps, I hope." She said noting that the buildings appeared to go six stories high. Aimee shook her head.

"Only the second floor, Iola. Here, let me help you out." She said offering to take one of the suitcases. Iola smiled gratefully. The entered a door on the end of one of the buildings and Aimee led them up a nearby flight of stairs. They went up to the second floor and she led them down a dingy hallway. Callie and Iola noted a musty smell that often accompanied such buildings. A mixture of propane, damp carpets and garbage.

Aimee stopped before apartment 216 and took out a key and unlocked two bolts on the door and turned the knob. She gestured for them to enter. Iola and Callie took in a small, but neat apartment. Definitely on the smaller side. Callie looked over to Aimee.

"It's nice." She said. She felt sorry for her even more. Aimee shrugged.

"Well, I never thought so, but it is what it is." She said and looked about the two-room apartment which consisted of a kitchenette and large living room which had an open sofa bed. She sighed. "God, I am not sure what to take and what to leave. I honest to God never thought I'd be leaving here for several more months. I am just a bit…." She was silenced by Iola who came up to her and placed her arms on her shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

"Take it easy, girl. I know this is confusing and like everything is happening in super-fast forward. But we will help you. You have a suitcase or two?" She asked. Aimee nodded.

"Uhm, yeah. Just in the closet." She said walking a short distance and opening a closet and digging past a pile of clothes. A moment later she pulled out a pair of suitcases. She tossed them on the open sofa bed. Then she turned to them with a confused look. "What do I take? I mean we have a car, not a moving truck." Callie looked about and noticed a dressing table with photos and jewelry on it.

"Well, first off, take things that you hold dear in your life. Pictures, jewelry, things you can't easily replace. You don't have to take a bunch of clothes. We can get more on the way." She said with a firm smile to her new friend. Aimee who was showing some mild anxiety nodded to her and tried to stay focused.

"Ok, gotcha." She said and went about the task. With the help of Callie and Iola going through things with her, Aimee had gone through all of her possessions within an hour and managed to fit the items she deemed most important. Aimee looked at the two suitcases, then she looked at Cal and Iola.

"Funny, how all that you hold important can be compacted into a couple small cases. I am amaze…." She stopped short and covered her mouth. "Oh my God! I forgot the most important thing!" She said. Iola and Callie both raised their eyebrows, curious as to what Aimee had overlooked. They had gone through the kitchen and living room pretty thoroughly. Aimee raced to the bathroom, which up till now had been overlooked. A moment later Aimee came back holding the largest cat that Callie or Iola had ever seen! Aimee smiled as she held a huge cat with a black, grey and white splotched coat of long hair. Callie cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess this place has a liberal pet policy. You have a Bobcat?" She asked. Aimee laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not. Harley is a cross between a Maine Coon and a Ragdoll. He is bigger than a Bobcat. I think when he was at the vet last he was 41 pounds." Iola smiled and walked up to Aimee and started petting Harley. The cat seemed receptive and purred loudly. She looked over to the bathroom.

"You keep him in the bathroom?" She asked. Aimee looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, uhm, Harley likes to get into things…" She started. "And well, after certain problems, I thought it best to keep him a little more contained." Iola nodded and smiled continuing to pet the cat. Callie smiled.

"Well, we surely can't forget Harley." She said taking a step forward and offering her hand to the cat, hoping he wouldn't swipe it off. He was receptive to Callie's touch also. Callie smiled and looked about the apartment.

"Does Harley have a cage? And maybe a fifty-pound bag of food around here?" She asked. Aimee shook her head.

"No, Harley is a free range cat whenever possible. But I do have some cans of food I can bring." Callie nodded and smiled a bit at the term she used.

"Free range? You're not like fattening him up to..uh..." She said, then noted Aimee was not following her line of humor. "I mean, yeah. Get the food in a bag and we will take off." She said. Aimee smiled and went about to find the cat's food. Callie looked wide eyed to Iola.

"That thing is huge!" She said. Iola grinned.

"Yeah, but she seemed so attached, it wouldn't do any harm to bring him along." She said. Callie nodded with a laugh.

"Well, yeah. It's cool. We will be fine. But no wonder she couldn't put any money back. I bet that thing eats more than my youngest." Iola laughed.

"Well, Harley does weigh more than Carly, that's for sure!" She said.

Aimee walked in holding a plastic bag filled with cans and a smile.

"Got all the food that I had." She said and stuffed the bag inside one of her suitcases. She picked up Harley off the sofa bed and looked around her. She took a deep breath. Not quite believing what she was doing. "Well, I guess this is it, huh?" she said softly. Iola nodded to her.

"You are up for this, right?" She asked. Aimee nodded.

"Yeah, I have been wanting to go back for a while now, for sure. I am not sure if they will be happy to see me. But I will deal with that if the time comes. She looked around again. A tear came down her cheek. Callie raised an eyebrow to her. "It's a good cry, Cal. I promise. And I want to thank you!" She said wrapping her arms around her, still holding the cat. Callie smiled, even when Harley was face to face with her.

"it's ok, Aimee. I think we are all helping each other out here." She said. Iola picked up two of the bags. She looked over to Cal.

"Well I got these two, Cal. What are you carrying? The suitcases or the baby lion?" She said with a grin. Callie picked up the cases off the sofa bed and smiled.

"I think it's best if momma carries her baby lion to the car. I don't want him to free range on me or anything." She said. Aimee smiled. She picked up her keys with her free hand and took a deep breath.

"Ok, gals, let's do this!" She said. She led the way out of her apartment for the last time. The group made their way down the hallway slowly and then to the stairwell. A few minutes later they emerged from the same side entrance they had entered. Aimee led the way around the back of the building where a long bay of garage doors lined the basement level. She led them halfway down and stopped before bay 32. She took out a key to unlock the garage door. She turned to Iola and gestured to the cat.

"Iola, babe. Can you take Harley for a few while I get the car out?" She asked. Iola smiled and nodded.

"Sure, girl." She said accepting the large cat. Luckily Harley didn't mind being held by Iola and lay there over her arm as Iola grunted at the weight. Callie smiled to her.

"No problem, girl. Remember?" She said. Aimee unlatched the garage door and slowly raised it. She walked into the garage. A moment later the girls heard the roar of an engine. Louder than they were used to hearing. Before they could walk closer to the garage, the shine of chrome appeared as mid 1960's Pontiac GTO convertible pulled into view. The car was not what either Callie or Iola expected a 23-year-old girl to be driving. It was a serious muscle car. The car pulled into full view and the two looked upon it, impressed. Aimee shut the engine off and hopped out. She smiled to them.

"Hope you guys are cool with this." She said. Iola smiled at her and then to the car which was beautiful.

"Are you kidding? If Joe could see this car of yours, his jealously points would go through the roof. If they weren't there already. I don't want to be nosey, girl. But where did you score this ride?" she asked. Callie looked on and nodded. Aimee looked down.

"Well, to be honest, it's my dad's." She said as she walked around to the rear and opened the trunk. "It was his pride and joy…. Well, it was or I was. We never quite figured that out." She paused. "It's a 1967 GTO in gulf turquoise and is equipped with a 400 manual." Callie smiled and nodded.

"No wonder you couldn't save up enough gas money." She said taking in the massive machine. "Must get four miles to the gallon." Aimee smiled at this statement.

"Well, some days she gets a whole seven." She said as she loaded the suitcases into the trunk. Upon completing the task, she took a breath. "Well, are we ready?" She asked. Callie and Iola nodded. Callie pulled the passenger seat and gestured to Iola.

"Keeper of the kitty?" She asked with a grin. Iola smiled.

"I'm up for that!" She said carrying Harley and releasing him onto the backseat as she slid into the back next to him. Callie slid into the passenger side and Aimee walked around and got into the driver's seat. She nervously searched through her bag.

"Better make sure I have my license." She said. A few moments later she pulled it out. Callie peaked over and looked down at it and smiled.

"Aimee Lynn Davidson." She read aloud. "Nice to meet you. I was wondering what your full name was. I kind of like to know those things when I go on a cross country trip with someone." Aimee laughed. Iola looked down at the cat and raised an eyebrow to him.

"That must make you Harley…."

"Davidson." Callie and Aimee finished. Callie smiled and shook her head towards the cat.

"Well, he's about as big as one." She said, then looked down into her own purse.

"Better make sure I have my assets." She said. Callie sorted around inside her purse making sure she had her identification, cards and cash. A moment later she pulled out her Walther PPK stainless .380 pistol. Aimee's eyes widened upon seeing it.

"What's that for?" She asked fearfully. Cal patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Relax, precious. It's just a good thing to have on hand. Especially on a trip like this. You know, bears and such?" She said, not really wanting to go into her background of how she was once part of an investigation firm and had pursued law enforcement as a career and its ultimate demise. Aimee nodded and took a breath.

"Ok, uhm, cool. Just so you guys don't take me to the woods and kill me or anything." She said with a faint laugh. Callie smiled to her. She took her hand and stroked Aimee's cheek. She leaned over and kissed her. Aimee was surprised, but she didn't resist. She kissed her back and smiled, then nervously looked around to see if they were being observed by anyone. Cal smiled again.

"It's ok, girl. This is Jersey. Not the south. We won't get judged. But…" She said and paused. "if that made you uncomfortable, just let me know. I wouldn't want to make you feel awkward or anything." Aimee smiled and took Cal's hand.

"It's not a bad thing. I am just new to it. Just different. But in a good way." She said. Cal nodded then gestured over her shoulder.

"No worries. Iola and I had many an awkward moment before we realized it was ok. I have no problem being bi. I honestly think women kiss better." She said. Iola nodded.

"For sure." She said. Aimee turned red and looked away.

"I'm beginning to figure that out." She said and then put the car into gear. Callie looked down at the dashboard and was relieved when she saw the audio system had been updated.

"Oh, super cool. Bluetooth enabled. So, we are now covered for tunes! I was worried for a minute thinking we'd have three thousand miles of AM radio." Aimee shook her head.

"No, we are good for audio. Feel free to put on whatever you want." She said and pulled the car slowly away. She looked at the building she had been living in for several months. She was glad to be leaving it. She looked over to another group of parked cars and what appeared to be several youths milling about. Likely buying and selling stolen merchandise or drugs. Aimee shook her head.

"Absecon… one of the many armpits of New Jersey." She said with a sad and disgusted look. She looked at her two car mates. "Don't mind me, guys, but I need to do this…" She said. Iola looked over to her curiously.

"Do what?" She asked. Before an answer came, Aimee floored the accelerator and the car lurched forward with a roar of the engine and the wheels spinning with a wild screeching sound as she did half a donut before she shifted up and the car launched forward!

Less than an hour later the GTO roared over the Ben Franklin Bridge as it entered Philadelphia.

* * *

Frank and Joe were in Joe's room at the Borgata and Joe was not happy. He began searching through the closets and looking through things. He came back out into the main room and looked to his brother.

"I cannot believe this! She is gone! What the Hell gives?" He said. Frank looked at him and with a deep breath nodded to Joe.

"I'd say she is gone. And well, I would bet that Cal is gone too. In fact, I can pretty much assure you of that…." He said with his voice drifting. Joe looked up at him.

"How can you be sure of that?" He asked. Frank, evading certain parts of the morning, said he had run into Callie and had a good inclination that she might depart early. And the fact that Joe had told him of his visit to Iola in Callie's room earlier, it had just been a logical conclusion.

Joe stormed around the room. He took a beer out of the mini fridge and popped the can open and began drinking. He looked over to Frank.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but you know what they have been up to, right? Of course you do!" He muttered and took another drink. Frank sighed. That was one subject he didn't really want to touch. He was not especially fond of the fact that Callie and Iola had their bi side. But he knew it was hard on Joe since he learned that Iola had apparently branched out to strange women.

"Joe. You and I share the same feeling for that subject. And while I am not one to fully embrace it, I don't feel that it will serve any purpose if I fight against it. I know it hurts. But we all pick our battles, you know. Chet has always been cool with Cal having a thing with Iola. Well, it's just never bothered him like it does you.

Joe looked at his brother with some disdain in his eyes. He took another drink and cleared his throat.

"What do you think Chet would say about Cal stepping out with say, another guy?" He said. Frank's eyes narrowed.

"Why would he have to worry about that?" He said a bit blankly. He wasn't sure if Joe was being hypothetical or he knew something. He suspected the latter. Joe pursed his lips and looked at him.

"Why did Cal leave, Frank?" He asked with a tone clearly indicating he could read his brother like a book and had made an educated guess. Frank looked down and shook his head. A wide range of emotions crossed his face. Joe took a breath and stepped forward to him. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. While Joe was mad and almost beside himself with anger, he didn't want to take it out on his brother. Especially if he had hit the target with his guess at what had likely transpired.

"Frank, I am not going to judge. God knows I have screwed up many a times and am not perfect. I just want to know what is going through my wife's head. You know? But for now, I better call mom and check on Joey." He said. Before he could pick up the phone, it rang. Joe picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He made a face.

"This won't be good." He said and answered. "Hey Chet…" He said. Frank's eyes widened. That was not someone he wanted to talk to right now. Joe had been listening intently. "Do you know where she went? Iola is gone too….. Uhm, no. She didn't say. We weren't exactly together when she made her plans and when we last spoke, I was a bit angry with her….uhm, well, because…because, oh shit, Chet. There is no great way to say it. I found Iola in bed this morning with some waitress from the hotel bar, and uhm, I am sure Cal was probably in on, uhm, that,… since it was in her suite…. What do you mean, Is That All? Chet, our wives have gone off the rez, buddy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?... Yes, I am sure you are worried. It sounds like Callie didn't give you much info in her call to you. But at least she Did call you. Iola just bolted…Huh?...Well, how much time did she say she needed?... Ok, ok, I don't want to fight with you, man. You and I just see things a bit different on that subject. But they are still like gone, man….. What am I going to do? I haven't figured that out just yet….. Well, for now I am going to stay here in Atlantic City and see if she comes back in the next day. I am going to touch base back in Bayport as well to check on my son and see if anyone sees if she pops up there… Yeah, ok, ok. I hear ya. I will be here. Please call me if you hear anything and we will touch base later today or in the morning… Yeah, I am trying to take it easy. Easier said than done, dude. Ok, ok. Thanks, man. Later." He said and hung up. He looked at Frank.

"Cal called him and told him she needed some alone time. But didn't elaborate. Just talked to the kids and then made sure the sitter was around full time. But didn't tell Chet much of anything." He said with a pause. "Which I guess is good news for you for the time being." Frank looked out the window and closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Neither did she. If that makes a difference. I am sure she doesn't want to face him. I am sure she is scared shitless." He said turning to Joe. His eyes tearful at the recollection. "My God, Joe. Afterwards… she laid there, trembling like she had just been raped or had pimped herself out and regretted it so much!" he paused and closed his eyes. "We both drank and just…. Oh God…" he looked at Joe. "We have to make sure she is ok. If I screwed up that marriage I just couldn't live with that. I know we both had our parts, but it was the worst thing either of us could have done. And we knew it." He said, his voice choking up. Joe put an arm around him.

"It's ok. It's ok, man. It is going to be alright. I know you didn't mean to hurt her. But Cal… well, as much as I can't be too much the hypocrite, she gets on the sauce and that makes you do a lot of dumb things. I think you know that yourself." Frank nodded blankly.

"I do know that. It's almost like the forces of bad rationalization were there guiding us. But it was the booze. And I should know better. I seldom touch the stuff compared to you, much less Cal. And talk about sobering reality, I haven't even begun to think of what this little episode does with regards to me and Tiffany. I know some people don't like her. But I still love her. I think I owe it to be true to her...and myself, and I wasn't this morning. I just hope she can forgive me." He said with a deep sigh. Then looked back towards his brother. "But we need to make sure Cal and Iola are alright." He said. Joe nodded his agreement.

"Hard as it's going to be, we need to sit tight here and see if they come back." He said.

"And if they don't…..?" Frank asked. Joe turned to him.

"Then we get Chet, and we go find them!" He said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Yellow Creek State Park, PA

The mid morning sun shone down on the Yellow Creek Reservoir in a blinding reflective flickering which was blinding if you looked at it. The group had decided to take their time as they traveled across the country. Aimee had relinquished command of the car to Callie that morning. Callie, feeling a bit cavalier, had taken a road map she purchased and placed it on the ground and used an empty soda bottle as a top, and spun it around on the map to choose their next direction. The end result was taking a series of side roads and ending up at the Yellow Creek State Park.

The group had decided to partake in the Parks hiking trail that morning. The mid summer warmth allowed the girls to wear casual shorts and t-shirts. Callie led the group along a well worn dirt pathway. Followed by Aimee with her hair tucked under a ballcap and sporting mirrored biker shades. Iola close behind wearing a pair of jean cutoffs she had made that morning by taking a pair of scissors to her jeans. Bring up the rear was Aimee's giant cat, Harley. Free roaming of course.

The sounds of Yellow Creek as it ran along the trail offered them some feelings of peace and tranquility as they walked along. The had walked about a mile when they reached a bench. Callie held up her hand to indicate she was taking a break, then sat down on the bench that sat along the trail and overlooked the creek. Cal wiped the sweat from her brow and looked over to her companions who had also taken a seat.

"This is a nice little spot." She said with a smile as she looked out over the flowing creek waters. "Well worth the little detour off the interstate." Iola giggled.

"The little detour was about a hundred miles north, girl. But I am just glad that bottle didn't point back towards Jersey. That would have been some bad karma. But you are right, this is a sweet little spot in the middle of nowhere." She said, taking in their peaceful setting.

Harley jumped up on to Aimee's lap and started rubbing against her. Aimee petted him affectionately and kissed his face.

"Is my baby hungry?" She asked him with a smile. "momma will get you some food back at the car." Callie pointed out to the water.

"Lot of fish out there, big guy." She said looking down. Aimee shook her head.

"He's too lazy for that. Not when momma is giving him a can whenever he asks."

Iola looked down at her phone. No signal was present. She gave a half smile and looked to her companions.

"Well, I was gonna text Joe to at least tell him I was alive. But afraid there is no signal here. Guess we will have to go to another town." She said a bit nervously. Callie turned to her with an approving expression.

"It's good you have chosen to do that. I was going to suggest it as I figured he would be worried. But you know, just not my place to force you with that. Not like I enjoyed my call to Chet. I hope he doesn't worry too much though. I imagine I will have to call or text him again to keep him placated." Aimee turned and raised her eyebrows over her glasses.

"Placated?" She asked. Callie gave a twisted smile and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, placated. You know, like a hand job. Sometimes you just have to give them a good stroke to keep them happy, or at least content." Aimee leaned her head against Callie's shoulder and rested it there. She placed her hand on Cal's and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Callie. Seems like your marriage is lacking a bit of love." She said with a hint of sadness. Callie, slowly lowered her eyes to her friend. Aimee's empathy for her was both touching and poignant. And quite sobering to think about, if she were to allow herself to think about it. She bent down and kissed the top of Aimee's head and looked at her sister-in-law with a faraway and sad expression.

"Maybe, precious...maybe." She said softly. Thoughts entering her head. Many, unwelcome. She did love her husband, but clearly needed a break. Not just for the reason for not wanting to own up to her indiscretions with Frank. But for the sake that she had been in wife and mother mode for several years, nonstop. She thought about Maddie, Carly and Ellie a lot. She felt terrible to be away from them. She missed them. But she also knew that in recent months she had been practicing a form of pseudo parenting. She had been having the housekeeper and their sitter do quite of bit of her job. She supposed her rationalization that all women of means could do this and it was ok was a supreme cop out. It was and she knew it. She knew it would not be easy to take the time and use it in a therapeutic way. But she needed to try. If nothing else, she thought, to gain some perspective on things she had clearly been taking for granted.

Iola, sensing that her friend was perhaps thinking a bit too much, cleared her throat and smiled at Cal and Aimee.

"Well guys, maybe we should find a town that has a signal or maybe a wi-fi connection so we can get those communications made then go on to having some fun." Callie gave a nervous chuckle.

"Fun after the call? You are banking on Sod's Law not knocking your idea for a loop." She said with a half cynical glance. Aimee looked over to her.

"Sod's Law? Isn't that like in the movie Titanic when that English dude with too much makeup said God himself could not sink the ship and then hours later they were sinking?" Iola giggled and then nodded.

"Uhm, yeah. Pretty much means whatever can go wrong, will go wrong and that fate is somehow mocking you in the process." Aimee nodded.

"Yeah, have had a few episodes of that in my life. But hopefully we won't have any of that today!" she said with an optimistic look. Cal nodded to her.

"That's the spirit, precious. Just hold my head up for me if my call doesn't go so well." She said standing up. The group continued on the hiking trail which would ultimately lead them back to the parking area. Within fifteen minutes they found the parking lot. There were only two other cars parked. No one was in sight.

"Can you pop the trunk, Cal?" Iola asked. "I want to get my sandals out of the back." Cal nodded and took the key out and opened up the trunk for Iola. She then inserted a key in the ignition and turned on the battery and turned on the radio. She took out her phone and connected to the audio system and picked a song off her playlist. Aimee liked Callie's free spirit and down to earth nature as she saw her grinning at her as she danced around the parking lot. Callie was attempting to wind down her mind a bit. The anxiety that had crossed into her head at the idea of phoning home got her a bit wired. Music always helped. Cal bent over into the car and turned the music up even louder. The sound of Janis Joplin's Piece of My Heart filled the entire area. Callie did a few dance steps over to Aimee and wrapped her arms around her and proceeded to guide her in a dance in the middle of the near empty parking lot. Aimee wrapped her arms around Cal's hips. Cal smiled to her as they moved back and forth.

"Pretend its prom, Precious." She said with a wild grin. She twirled a smiling Aimee around in circles and Iola sat on the car's trunk with Harley watching them. Callie was feeling much more content. She laughed as Cal began singing.

 _"Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on!_  
 _Didn't I make you feel like you were the only woman yeah!_  
 _Didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can?_  
 _Honey, you know I did!" She sang out loud, spinning Aimee then wrapping her arms around her again._

 _"I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!_  
 _Take it!_  
 _Take another little piece of my heart now, baby_  
 _Oh, oh, break it!"_

Callie and Aimee finally stopped. Cal held her close and took her hands and slid off Aimee's mirrored glasses, revealing soft green eyes. The eyes stared with intensity at Cal. Aimee then closed them and leaned up and kissed Cal softly.

"Thank you. That was nice." She said and hugged her for a moment, then walked back to the car. Cal smiled in her direction and walked towards the car. Iola still sitting on the truck smiled to her.

"Heartbreaker." She said giving her best friend a wink. Cal stopped in front of her and placed her hands in her back pockets and looked at her coyly.

"Me? Never." She said and then walked around to the driver's side and got in. Iola twisted around on the trunk and shimmied herself into the back seat of the convertible. Callie looked over to Aimee who was in the passenger seat looking at the map.

"What is our course?" She asked. Aimee pointed down at the map.

"If we take this road here, and go north, we can be in a town called Clymer in a short while. Likely to pick up a signal or find Wi-Fi there." Callie nodded and started that car.

"That works for me." She said looking over her shoulder and looking at Iola and Harley. "How does that sound to you guys?" Iola nodded and looked down.

"Harley purred, and I concur." She said. Cal nodded and put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon she had the car on a small two-lane road heading north through the farms and fields of rural Pennsylvania. The Rolling Stones song Gimme Shelter started playing. Cal looked over to Aimee.

"Can I borrow those shades, Precious? I seemed to have lost mine." She asked. Aimee nodded and handed her the mirrored glasses and Cal slid them on and hit the gas.

About half an hour later they found themselves in the small town of Clymer, Pennsylvania. A town of about fifteen hundred. They cruised along Franklin Street, which seemed to be the main street in town. Scattered clapboard and brick buildings representing the small town's business district. Clymer was an old coal town which appeared to consist mostly of a poverty to lower middle class population.

"Not sure this town has a library." Callie said, hoping to have found one on their Wi-Fi search. Iola looked down at her phone.

"I am getting a weak signal. How about finding a restaurant? There is a chance they would have Wi-Fi, plus I am getting hungry anyway." Aimee nodded her agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea." She said and pointed to a brick building ahead on the next block. "There's a place." Iola and Callie looked at a low key looking place called Luigi's Restaurante.

"Italian works for me." Cal said with a nod, then looked around as they drove. "Not like I see a lot of other options, anyway." Callie guided their car into a street side parking spot in front of the building. Cal raised the top, then turned off the engine and looked to her companions.

"Well, our adventure continues. Let's grab some food and see if we get a signal." She said as the three got out. Aimee leaned into the back seat and looked down at Harley. She took out a bottle of water and poured it into a dish that was sitting on the floor of the back seat.

"Be a good kitty. Momma will be back soon." She said. Cal smiled to her when she stood back up.

"Your fur baby going to be ok? I lowered the windows a bit and the temp is good today." She said. Aimee nodded.

"Yeah, he will be fine." She said and they followed Iola down the sidewalk and to the entrance of Luigi's. They walked into a cozy smaller eatery with a distinct Italian décor. There were not many patrons. An older man sitting in a booth. The only other patrons were a woman in her 30's with a small child sitting across from her. The three took a seat at a table next to theirs. Callie seemed transfixed on the little girl, who was diligently working on a coloring page. Cal looked to Iola with soft eyes and gestured towards the little girl.

"Oh my God, that little girl looks like Carly's twin!" She whispered. Iola, somewhat wide eyed at the resemblance nodded her agreement. The girl appeared to be about 5 or 6. She had golden honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes with the cutest crinkle of a nose. Callie couldn't help but look at her. The woman across from the child was a thin and pale woman with a weathered appearance. She had dirty blonde hair that was carelessly tied back with frizzled strands hanging haphazardly along her narrow face. She had dark circles under her eyes. She was writing diligently on a pad of paper. She glanced up and noted Callie's gaze, giving her a suspicious look. Callie, feeling embarrassed, averted her eyes.

A moment later, a middle aged woman with dark curly hair and apron walked over to their table. She placed three glasses down that were filled with ice water. She smiled briefly to them and took out menus from a nearby table.

"How are you all doing? Can I get you something else to drink?" She asked. Cal nodded.

"I'd like a Coke, please." She said softly, still feeling bad about staring at the child and evoking a look from her mother.

"I'd like a lemonade." Iola said and gestured to Aimee, who looked up with a smile.

"Uh, Coke will work for me, too." She said. The waitress nodded and turned back towards the kitchen. On the way she stopped at the next table.

"You doing ok, Alice? Anything else, I can get you, hun?" She asked. The woman looked up from her writing and sighed. She shook her head and forced a smile to the waitress.

"Uhm, no, Shelly. Thanks though." The waitress bent down to the little girl and smiled at her coloring.

"Oh, Jenny, that looks beautiful, baby!" she said affectionately to the girl. The little girl looked up with a smile and nodded.

"Thank you." She said simply, then looked back down to continue her coloring. The waitress continued back towards the kitchen.

Iola looked to Callie after studying her menu. She held up her phone.

"I'm getting a signal, so I, uhm, will probably go to the lady's room and get it over with. So he doesn't freak out and worry. If you just want to grab a large pizza, I am good with that." She said. Callie nodded.

"That is fine, girl. Pizza seems like a good idea to me too." She said. Iola nodded and excused herself to find the restroom so she could make her call privately. Cal looked at Aimee.

"You good with pizza, too, baby." She asked. Aimee nodded and closed her menu.

"Yep. When in doubt, order pizza. That's the way I see it anyway." She gestured towards the area where Iola walked off to. "Will she be ok?" Cal took a breath and let it out slowly. Then looked back to Aimee and nodded.

"I think so. She is afraid of getting yelled at for half an hour. Can't say as I blame her. But if her guy gets too whiney, I expect she will know when enough is enough." She said and looked down. "They really are pretty happily married. Well, I would like to think that." Aimee looked at her questioningly.

"You aren't sure?" She asked. "I thought you two were like besties." Cal smiled.

"Oh, we are. But I haven't lived in the same town for several years. So maybe my assessment of their marriage isn't what I think. We all used to live together. Once upon a time." She said. Though didn't really feel like elaborating too deeply into the past for fear of thinking too much about it and ending up sad or depressed. Aimee nodded and sensed it was probably unwise to press the subject.

A few minutes later, Shelly, the waitress came back with their drinks and set them down. She took out a pad.

"Have you all decided what you'd like?" She asked. Callie looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. How about a large pepperoni? And a side of bread and olive oil, please." She said with a firm nod. Shelly wrote the order down and nodded.

"Got it. Be about twenty or so." She said. Cal and Aimee nodded and Shelly walked away. Callie took out her phone and looked down. She had one bar of signal. Which of course was enough to call or text Chet. She sighed. She thought it would be best for her appetite if she waited until after she ate. She set her phone down and looked at Aimee.

"I think I will wait till after I eat to call." She said. "I think I'd like to enjoy my lunch." Aimee nodded understandingly.

"Guess I can't blame you." She said. Callie took in the environment. It was a quiet place and smelled good. The scent of oregano prevailed in the air. Cal cautiously looked back over towards the little girl. She was still coloring on her page. Callie smiled at her concentration on coloring the page and working for so long at it. She knew Carly would color for about four minutes and then want something else to do if in the same position. She missed her little girls.

The relative silence inside the room was interrupted by the door opening, and the bell which hung above it ringing. A tall thin middle aged man wearing a policeman's uniform walked him. Aimee raised an eyebrow and looked at Cal.

"Oh lord, I hope this isn't the animal police coming to bust my chops over Harley being left in the car." Callie gave a smile towards her.

"Ah, so that's the Seattle in you." She said with a laugh. "I've heard things." Aimee nodded with a half grin. She was relieved when the policeman didn't turn towards them, but instead took a seat at the next table where the woman and little girl sat. They were close enough to hear. The policeman removed his hat. The weathered looking woman looked up to him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Afternoon, Alice." He said. He looked down and fidgeted with his cap. Alice looked at him and then sighed.

"No news…again, Bryce?" They heard her ask in a tone which seemed to contain a note of scorn. The officer took a breath.

"Alice, you know we are doing everything possible. Everything." Bryce said, knowing his words would not offer any consolation to the woman. Alice sighed.

"And why do I not think it's good enough?!" She asked bitterly. "It has been six weeks now!...Six!" Bryce looked down again and nodded slightly.

"I know, Alice. You need to keep the faith. We are doing our best. I know that sounds like the same old thing I have been telling you. But the minute we catch a break…" He said. Though was interrupted by Alice slamming her fist down on the table. This surprised the little girl who looked up but seemed to know better than interrupt her mother.

"This is just a case for you. But it's my life! It's Nicole's life!" She said in a strained but forceful way. "You come and we meet twice a week and all I get is the same broken record. The same words!" She said. Callie was doing her best not to appear to pay too much attention but couldn't help notice the tears running down the woman's face.

Bryce, reached with hesitation, over to Alice and patted her shoulder as Alice dropped her head onto the table and wrapped her arms around it to avoid having anyone see her. He felt awkward it seemed and stood up. He sighed and put his hat back on and looked down at Alice.

"You try to take care of yourself. I will be in touch." He said with a deep breath, then turned and walked out.

Alice sobbed lightly. The sound muffled by her arms wrapped around her heard. Callie was visibly concerned, but not sure what the best course of action was. She took a breath and edged forward to where she was touching Alice's table. Callie cleared her throat slightly and spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss? I don't mean to interfere or be nosey, but is there anything I can do for you?" She asked softly. Alice raised her head slightly amidst her sobbing. She gave Callie a worn out look. She took a breath.

"I don't know who you are, but I seriously doubt there is a damn thing you could do for me." She said and dropped her head down again. Callie took another breath but persisted.

"I know you don't know me. I just see that you are in a lot of distress and I wanted to know if I could help." She paused. "And I am sorry for when I came in and looked at your little girl." She said gesturing towards the girl who was now sitting up and studying her mother's face with a sad expression. "You see, your daughter is almost a twin of my little girl. I just found the resemblance amazing. I do apologize for starring." Callie said calmly. Alice again raised her head. She looked at her daughter and did her best to quit sobbing in front of her when she noted the girl's expression. She took a napkin out of the dispenser on the table and wiped her eyes. Clearly this was not the first time she had been crying in recent times. Callie had wondered about the dark circles under her eyes and the weathered look on a woman who otherwise appeared to be in good health and only in her 30's.

Alice studied Callie's face for a moment. She looked down and wiped her eyes again. She looked back up. A weary expression on her face. She looked back towards Callie.

"You have a daughter?" She asked quietly. Callie nodded.

"I have three daughters." Cal replied. Alice nodded slightly. She looked back down.

"You aren't from around here." She said. Callie shook her head.

"Uhm, no." She replied. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't another reporter, are you?" She asked. Cal was slightly taken aback by the question. But she shook her head evenly.

"No, not a reporter. Any reason you asked that?" Cal asked. Alison shook her head.

"Guess I shouldn't expect any more anyway. They all came and gone." She said dejectedly. Callie was somewhat confused by the line of conversation.

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't understand." She said. Alice looked over to her.

"Well, you can see this is just some hole in the wall town. Off the beaten path. Not really a tourist city. Just a town. Figured you had a reason for being here and my guess was you were a reporter trying to get a follow up." She said and paused. "not that they seem to even care anymore." Callie was trying to figure out what Alice was driving at. She figured with the police officer that had come in that something in the woman's life was wrong. But had no idea what.

"Well, I am no reporter. But if you want to tell me about it, I would be happy to listen." Callie said with a comforting tone. Callie took out her phone and pulled up a picture of Carly. She showed it to Alice. "This is my 6-year-old. Her name is Carly." She said. Alice glanced up at the photo and had to do a double take. Indeed, the little girl on Callie's phone strongly resembled the little girl in front of her. Alice nodded.

"Got to admit. That little girl looks a lot like Jenny." She said gesturing towards the little girl. She forced herself to look again at Cal's phone. She smiled.

"She's a pretty girl." She said. After another sniffle, Alice took a breath and with a little hesitation, extended her hand. "Uhm, my name is Alice." Callie took her hand and smiled to her.

"Nice to meet you. I am Callie." She said and looked over to the little girl. Jenny, a little hesitantly looked over to Callie. Callie smiled broadly to her and extended her hand.

"Hi there! I am Callie. I take it you are Jenny since I've heard the name a couple times already." Alice nodded and gestured to Jenny.

"It's ok, Jenny. You can say hello." She told the youth. Jenny looked back and Callie and returned the smile and held out her hand and shook Cal's.

"Hi. I'm Jenny." She said and then looked back down.

"I am happy to know you, Jenny." Callie said. She looked over towards Alice. "She is a doll." She said. Alice forced a smile and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, she is." She rasped. "Just like her sister…." Alice again buried her face down around her arm on the table and wept. Callie gave a sad expression and moved over to the seat next to her. She patted Alice on the back.

"Alice, I would be happy to hear about what is making you so sad. I mean if you want to talk, that is." She said and rubbed Alice's back a little. She had felt a connection somehow to her and Jenny. Aimee looked on silently and was glad to see Callie was offering the poor woman some help.

A moment later Alice raised her head up again. Callie handed her some napkins. Shelly walked over and looked down at Alice.

"Anything I can do, Alice?" She asked with concern. Alice looked up and forced another smile in front of Jenny.

"Shell, can you take Jenny over to the other table and watch her for a few?" She asked. "I'd like to chat with this lady for a few." Shelly gave an understanding look and put her arm around Jenny.

"Hey, Jen. Come on with me down to the end and you can pick out another picture to color for me, ok?" She said. Jenny looked at her mother, who nodded approvingly to her.

"I will just be a couple minutes Jenny. Draw Shell a pretty picture, ok?" She said. Jenny nodded and turned and went down a couple tables and sat down with Shelly. Alice looked back to Callie. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times and studied Callie.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell your troubles to a stranger." She said and looked over to Aimee. Cal summoned Aimee to move over. Aimee moved over to their table and offered her hand.

"Hello. I'm Aimee." She said. Alice nodded and shook her hand. She looked at them both.

"So, you two aren't reporters and you don't know?" Callie and Aimee shook their heads. Cal smiled to Alice. She wanted to build her trust.

"I can promise you were are not reporters and as to not knowing, I think we can most assuredly say we do not know anything about whatever the issue your having is." She said, and Aimee nodded. Alice took a breath then nodded to herself.

"Ok…" She started. While doing her best to control the tears that occasionally fell down her weathered cheeks. "Jenny has a sister. My other daughter. Her name is Nicole." She said with intermittent sobbing. "Uhm, about six weeks ago….Nicole disappeared. She was playing at the park right next to our house. And, uh, **_someone took her! Someone took my baby!_** " She said and her head again collapsed to the table and her sobbing heightened at the recollection. Callie reached around her and pulled her up, then wrapped her arms around Alice and held her close. Alice sobbed uncontrollably onto Callie's shoulder.

"Dear, God!" Callie whispered as she ran her hand through Alice's hair as she wept.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

Joe hung up the phone and looked across the table at his brother. They had been sitting in a café at the Borgata killing time that morning and contemplating their next move when Iola had called Joe. Frank looked at his brother with an inpatient and pleading expression.

"Well?" He asked. Joe did not respond immediately. He took a drink of his beer. His first of that day. His eyes lowered from the glass atrium to his brother.

"Well, she said she is safe and she loves me." He said and paused. Frank watched as his brother take another drink. Joe didn't seem to actually be angry or appear on the verge of acting rash.

"Is that it?" Frank asked, needing more information. "Did she say where they were?" Joe nodded and looked back up at the sky.

"She said, they were west of here." He said. Frank blinked rapidly at Joe over the vague humor.

"Well, that is better than being east of here." Frank said with a bemused expression. Joe nodded.

"True. But apparently she and Cal are helping their new friend out." He said with a slight roll of his eyes. "And they are escorting her home. She would not say where home was. She went on to say that she needed some away time. She wanted to help Cal out who clearly didn't want to go home herself….for some reason" He said with a look to his brother. Frank looked down.

"So, where does that leave us?" He asked. Joe shrugged.

"Well, they are in a car somewhere helping their new friend. That leaves the door pretty open to them being anywhere within several hundred miles of here, at least for the present time. Cal has nearly unlimited resources so it's not like they are bumming for rides and meals. So, as much as I am not thrilled with their choice to go off and spread their wings…." He said and then paused in thought. He looked at his brother. "I do understand why they would go off and just need some space. Not that I really like it, mind you. But since I have heard from her, I am not exactly inclined to go off on an expedition to locate them." He said and finished his beer.

"And if they don't keep in contact and days pass?" Frank asked his brother, still a bit concerned over the situation. Joe shrugged.

"Call Chet and see if he wants to track them down. I would assume Cal will keep in contact with him. I mean their three daughters are there and Cal loves them dearly. I figure her to be checking in with them regularly. She obviously doesn't have to tell Chet anything that she doesn't want to talk about. But if it goes on and on, I would imagine Chet would help us out."

Frank held out his hands in question.

"How will he help us out?" I don't need him to finance my search." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Your search? Hate to tell you this, bro. But you don't exactly have a horse in this race. When you think about it, Cal might not exactly appreciate you coming and searching for her." Frank rolled his eyes and took on a look of slight disgust.

"Yeah, I get it. We don't have a relationship any longer. But it doesn't mean I can't be concerned for a friend." Joe nodded.

"That's quite understandable. And if it comes to it, you are quite welcome to be involved. I just meant that Chet would be in a position to help us because I would suspect Cal is likely using a bank card or credit card to get their food, lodging and such. Chet would have access to that information. You being the police detective that you are knows you would be on shaky ground to get a warrant for those kinds of records when there is no crime involved." Frank nodded soberly.

"No way at all to get those kinds of records. So, yeah. You are correct. I just don't know how much rope we should give them." Joe sighed to his brother. He shook his head.

"She really started up something in you, didn't she?" He asked. Frank looked annoyed by the question.

"What does that mean? I mean I am concerned for a friend. And I feel guilty I helped push her in the direction where she felt she needed to run off. That's all. I assure you I am not having any feelings about wanting to get back with her. I said yesterday that I felt horrible for taking part in something that may well damage her marriage. If anything, I want to make amends so that the damage is minimized." He placed his head against his hand and looked down at the table. "I am feeling some heavy duty guilt here, bro. Cal and I were in the wrong place at the wrong time yesterday. I have no delusions of her wanting me back. I know that has long been gone. I have a wife and while she is not perfect, I love her. I have a lot on my plate with that alone." Joe reached over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Which is a good reason you need to keep perspective. You think Tiffany would feel good about you running off and searching for your ex, who was supposedly in danger? I doubt it. And let's not forget your child. Your job. Need I go on?" He asked. Frank relented and nodded.

"Yeah, I know you are right about those things. And I should address them." He said, taking a breath. "So where does that put us?" Joe smiled.

"Well, as much as it grinds at me, I have to not react to this the way I want to. I do not at all enjoy the fact that my wife is out there with some other female, and Cal to boot. I cannot register that connection they have. I figured when we got married it was a sacred thing. But I also know that there are two sides to every marriage. And I need to attempt to understand why she is feeling as she is. In a way, she probably needs this time. I don't like it. But then, me liking it isn't what this is all about. I need to keep that in mind or I will go off halfcocked like I wanted to yesterday." He said with a pause, then looked back to his brother. "But I will be keeping tabs as best I can. If this goes on and on, I might feel inclined to go find her and confront her. For my own sanity and to find out where things stand." Frank sighed.

"I'm not happy about it either. But I guess it's what we have to do. Did Chet say how much rope he was giving Cal?" Joe looked up in thought and then gave a wry smile.

"I am guessing Chet, while being concerned, is not ready to jump on a plane and go hunt her down. I think he has a firm trust with Cal. But they have been overdosed on each other in recent months and it has not been helping the marriage. Cal has been short and snippy with him. Those were his words anyway. I figure that she has been in burn out with the whole family thing and the emptiness of just being able to buy whatever it is that she thought would bring happiness. When many people with money hit that realization, it makes them pretty sad and empty. I think it's what has happened with her. It's nothing against Chet or the kids. Cal just is searching maybe for her self worth. Her need to be involved. A sense of purpose, if you will. Something that isn't handed to you. Since Chet feels that giving her some time to cool off and find herself, so to speak, I think he is hoping for it to result in a better marriage. But of course, there are other factors involved." He ended his speech looking down at his brother. Frank looked up grimly.

"Lest we forget that." He said. Then nodded. "I guess he is hoping it works out and she finds herself again. Since he has never had an issue with the bi thing, I guess he is just biding his time for now. Knowing his sister is with her is probably assuring to him." Joe nodded. He looked down at his watch.

"Well, I guess maybe we should think about getting home. Since I pretty much broke even on this trip, I suppose I should leave it at that. If I keep playing I suspect I will lose. If that should happen it's not going to be a good thing when Iola finds out." Frank smiled to his brother. He was glad Joe was using some common sense. But he suspected that Iola was preoccupying his mind a bit too much to focus on any further gaming.

"Well, glad to hear it, bro. When you can leave a place like this and not really lose anything, it's still a win." Joe nodded.

"Yeah." He said. His eyes raised to the atrium again. It was a sunny day out. He didn't want to spend it in a casino. He was wanting to get home and see his son. He took a deep breath and tapped his empty beer bottle and got up. "Let's get out of here." He said.

Luigi's Restaurant, Clymer, PA

Alice had gained some composure and was sitting at the table with Cal, Iola and Aimee. Iola had since returned and been brought up to speed after finding Callie hugging the mother of the child that was sitting next to them when she left to make her call.

"We, uhm, live in house over on Penn. The park is called the Lee Street Park. It's pretty much just next door to the house. Lots of trees and swings. A nice place the kids would play." She said and paused. She nibbled on a breadstick, bit dropped it on a plate. She couldn't eat when she told the story. She looked down. Callie who was still sitting next to her placed her hand on her back.

"Take your time." She said softly. Alice nodded then looked to them. She studied them and seemed convinced they were decent people who were genuinely concerned. She wrung her hands nervously.

"Six weeks ago, Nikki was at the park, like she had been dozens of times before in the late afternoon. I was in the house making dinner. Jenny usually stays inside with me to help. Nikki has some friends in the neighborhood. She usually hangs out with them. That day was a Friday. Some of the parents take their families out to eat when they get paid so not as many kids were in the park." She said softly. Pausing and trying to keep her emotions in check. "I do my best to look out that window every so often, ya know? I mean she is only eight. But she has always been an independent kid. I have always encouraged them to get their exercise and not spend a lot of time in front of the TV. So, it was around 5:30 or so, and I went to call her in to supper. I didn't see her in my line of sight. So, I walked out of the house and went down and looked around. But she was nowhere in the place!" She said, her voice escalating in emotion. "I ran around that park half a dozen times. I went to her friend's house and nothing. Nowhere! I called the police. They came and started looking and organized a search."

"Was an Amber Alert issued?" Iola asked. Alice nodded with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, within maybe two hours. But aside from Nikki's description, there was no other info to give. No car to look out for." She said and took a deep breath. "Within hours they had a press conference and the reporters were here daily. I hoped and prayed that someone would find her. Nikki's picture was on the news every day. In the newspaper and on the internet. Reporters would come and ask a lot of questions. Seemed like a good thing to get the word out…. At first" She said with her voice trailing away and a look of doubt crossing her face.

"What happened with that?" Callie asked. "You seemed to ask if we were reporters several times. Alice nodded slightly. Her mind was numb at just recalling the story. She sipped her coffee and looked out the window.

"Well, at first, the news reporting was good. It put the word out. And I was happy to talk to reporters who could help with that." She paused and took another deep breath. "Then some reporter from the county seat came over and her story got picked up by a regional USA Today affiliate paper. Well, the reporter… Candace Shockly was her name. She wrote this story which seems to be more of an opinion piece that facts I had told her. She suggested that I was possibly to blame because I let her go to the park alone. Even though the park is basically an extension of our yard. Well, to me anyway. I had never thought anything bad would ever happen if she was out there where I could see her every now and again. Anyway, I read the story online and before I knew it all these people were commenting about how terrible a mother I was. How I deserved to have my daughter taken since I let her out of the house alone. It was just, not a good thing. After about three weeks some of the people in town who were supportive at first, started looking at me like I was terrible. They thought I just let her roam and never checked on her. It was just too much. I mean my little girl is out there and stolen and there are people at home on their computers condemning me because they believed some story about what a bad parent the reporter thought I was." Callie smiled to her.

"I don't believe that. I really don't know you, but your nature suggests you are not that type." She said. She looked down at the table. "So, the police have no real leads?" Alice started sniffling a bit and shook her head.

"You saw my latest status report. After four weeks it seemed like things died down so much and the police or anyone else hasn't made a real effort to help locate her. I have been asked a million questions by the police and the sheriff's department. A lot of questions which make me wonder if they are still looking for my child or trying to blame me for it." Callie nodded knowingly. In any case of child abduction or disappearance, sadly, the police had to ask a lot of questions where the parents are treated like the suspects. This was often procedural given the statistics. Sad statistics which put many child disappearances into the category of children that are murdered at the hands of their own parent. It was a disgusting thought. But one which every investigator was trained to ask.

"What about their father?" Iola asked. Alice sighed and shook her head.

"We aren't together any more. And he has the perfect alibi."

"Which is?" Callie prompted. Alice looked down and closed her eyes. She was clearly feeling ashamed.

"Because he is serving five years in the penitentiary for drug trafficking. It's the reason we broke up. He was an addict and a trafficker. Not the best influence for your children. Not that he ever cared about them." She said and closed her eyes tightly. "I made some bad choices back then. We can leave it at that. But he obviously had nothing to do with it."

"I understand." Callie said with a rub to Alice's back. "don't feel bad. We all have our weak times. We all make mistakes. I assume there was never any ransom demands?" Alice shook her head. She managed a light chuckle.

"No. the police said it was not likely someone looking for money. If they were that type, they would never pick this town. And it makes sense. Unfortunately, the other motives are…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Her head dropped to the table and she began to sob. Callie looked down, lost in thought. She knew that unpleasant reason that Alice couldn't finish. Children, so sadly and too often get abducted not for money. But for even more sordid and disgusting reasons. The fact that six weeks had transpired without a word from anyone asking for a ransom did not settle well. Callie looked over to Alice and rubbed her face to rouse her back up. She poured her a fresh coffee from a nearby pot.

"Here, Alice. Take a sip of this." She offered. Alice looked up, tears still flowing under her puffy eyes. She smiled faintly and accepted the drink. After a few sips she took a breath and looked to Callie and the others.

"I'm sorry I am acting this way. You all probably think I am nuts." Cal smiled and shook her head.

"Not a bit." She said, then looked over to her. "Do the police still have the tap active?" She asked. Alice looked over in Cal's direction, wondering how she knew about it.

"They took it off the phone last week. They said that there was no reason to keep it on since I had never been contacted. But…how did you know there was one." Callie sighed and looked back to Alice and bit her lip.

"Well, I have had training in law enforcement and with the FBI. I also worked for two investigation firms." She said. Alice, and also Aimee raised their eyebrows.

"So, you are a cop?" Alice asked her. Callie smiled briefly and shook her head.

"No, I was training to be one. But I decided to work in private investigations. First with the firm my husband used to be a partner in, and then I started a private practice of my own with my husband. We worked at that for a couple years. Then, well, the family grew and we didn't really have time for it…. Or the motivation I guess." She finished softly. Alice looked over to Callie with a nod, then raised her brows again.

"So, you are like, a real private investigator then?" Callie made a face and gave a twisted smile.

"Well, not really anymore. I don't have an active ticket any longer." She said. Alice looked back confused.

"A ticket?" She asked blankly. Iola looked up to her.

"It's another word for license. Private investigators need to have a license to practice. Just like lawyers." She said. Alice nodded to her with an understanding look, then looked back to Callie.

"So, like, I couldn't hire you or anything since you don't have, uh, a ticket?" Callie closed her eyes. She knew that once she had disclosed her past that it would likely lead here. She had never really considered herself much of an investigator by virtue of the fact that the past cases she had were nothing special. She used to get hired by divorcing spouses to spy on the other parent. She used to get hired to investigate shoplifting at the mall. She used to get hired for small, trivial and insignificant things.

Callie looked at Alice. Her very being suggested she was a woman who had likely never caught a break in her life. A woman who at one time may have even been dangerous herself as she had been with a drug dealing felon. But none the less, a woman who was experiencing the ultimate mother's heartbreak. A missing child. Callie didn't want to think about the statistical outcome and whereabouts of Alice's daughter. In all probability, her daughter was deceased. That is what the statistics would say. Alice, to some degree had to know this, and her coping mechanisms were still holding on to a string of hope in order to not think the worst. Callie had the thoughts race through her mind of what she might do if anything like this had happened to any of her daughters. Indeed, that last, fraying strand of hope would be exactly what she would be clinging to. Callie took a breath and opened her eyes.

"No, Alice. You couldn't legally hire me since I don't have an active ticket…" She said. Alice's eyes lowered to the table with despair. "But…" Cal said, as she looked from side to side. "There is nothing that would keep you from having a friend do an informal investigation. And that friend, might be able to find someone with an active ticket to help her out with any information gathering." She said. Iola turned her head to Cal with kind, understanding expression. She knew that Cal had some demons that were chasing her. Perhaps such a job, as it were, would help her friend.

Alice looked up to Callie. Her expression was incredulousness.

"You aren't messing with me? I mean you are really willing to help me find her?" Cal nodded slowly. She looked intently at Alice.

"I am willing to give it my all. Really, I am. I just want you to know that I can't make any promises or guarantees. I mean of finding her….or, uhm, of the outcome you are hoping for." She ended with a whisper. Alice nodded slowly, looking down, distracted in thought at the final part of what Callie had said.

"You know, the police… well, the police…" She paused. "I think would be working on this much more if..if.. it was for someone important. You know, with money. Those people always seem to be the lucky ones. They get all the breaks and the attention when things like this happen." Cal nodded soberly. A wide range of emotions started rising. A tear fell from her eye.

"Yeah…." She said flatly. "I guess they do." She looked back to Alice with a kind smile. "I think you are every bit as important as they are." Alice smiled to her.

"Thank you. It's nice of you to say. Even if it's not really true." She said. Cal looked down. She knew it would take a bit of doing to help her realize that she needn't be shackled to some predestined position and place. That there were possibilities. But that pep talk, she thought, might best take place for Callie, when she was in front of a mirror.

Iola attempted to bring things back from the edge of despair. She gave a kind smile to Alice.

"Thank you for sharing your story with us. How about we get your phone number and address? That way, after we settle in, we can get back in touch with you and go over things in more depth? We are going to need a lot more information." She asked. Alice took a breath and nodded.

"That, uhm, sounds like a great idea. I want to thank you so much for anything you can do!" She said and wrapped her arms around Callie. Cal smiled kindly at her and hugged her back. She nodded.

"I will do what I can. I promise." She said. Aimee had been silent to this point. She looked over to Alice.

"Alice, can you recommend a hotel or place to stay? She asked with a kind expression. Alice thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I think the only place is over on Morris Street. It's a bed and breakfast, but I wouldn't expect much on either of those counts. They have rooms upstairs. No idea if they are great or anything. But consider the town and its lack of visitors. If you want something franchised you would have to go about ten miles southwest and you'd run into Indiana, which is a bigger town." Aimee nodded.

"Understood. Thank you for that info." She said. Alice had written down her contact information on a spare sheet of her pad and handed it to Callie. She gestured over to Jenny who was anxiously awaiting permission to return to her mom's table. Alice smiled to her and waved her arm. Jenny came running back to her mom's table and into her arms. Alice hugged her tightly and sighed deeply.

"Are you ok, mommy?" She asked. Alice smiled to her daughter and gave a nod.

"Yes, baby." She said and gestured to the others. "This is Callie, whom you met, and Iola and Aimee. They are going to try to help momma find Nikki." She said with a hopeful expression. Jenny turned to them and gave a shy smile.

"Thank you." She said, then turned to Callie who was closest to her. "Are you going to find my sister?" She asked, raising her blue eyes to Callie. Callie closed her eyes a moment and gave her a smile.

"I'm gonna do my best, baby girl. Ok?" She said.

Jenny nodded and hugged Callie. Cal felt a rush through her body. The touch of a child had been absent for a few days now, and she was surely missing her girls. It also made her feel good to have this child warm up to her. She also felt a bit overwhelmed to have found herself in the position she was in. She was up for the task. But there was still a sobering reminder, at least based on what information she had thus far, that she couldn't exactly embrace the task with eternal hope. That she knew there were many possibilities. Most of them did not have a happy outcome.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

To say the Tibbs Bed & Breakfast was anything more than a middle-aged couple of the same name renting out the top floor rooms of their weathered 1920's clapboard home on Morris Street would be an overstatement. Jack and Alma Tibbs had a teenage son named Tim. Elma worked down the road at the Dollar General Store. Jack was a miner for the Rosebud Mining Company. The Tibbs had been renting out rooms in the upstairs portion of their home for three years, according to Alma.

Alma Tibbs had given the three visitors inquiring about rooms more information that they had bargained for. What was a simple inquiry about vacancies turned into a gossip fest of sorts for Alma. Callie judged Alma Tibbs to be in her early fifties, with faded auburn hair. She was shorter and a bit roundish. She looked to Callie and the others with an animated expression as she told one short story after another. It was apparent to Cal that Alma enjoyed talking about her fellow townsfolk. Not in a malicious way. But she did like to carry stories. Among them was the story of the poor little 8-year-old girl who was snatched right out of her yard last month.

After regaling the three with no less than half a dozen stories, Alma patted her chest and gave an apologetic smile.

"Land sakes. Where are my manners?" She stammered briefly and looked back up to the three. "Now, you were looking for some rooms?" Cal smiled and nodded glad to return to the subject.

"Yes, do you have any available?" She asked. Alma raised her eyes with a light laughter.

"Oh, my. When do we not have any available?" She said with a sigh. "We have all three available. Two that connect with a bathroom across the hall. Then the third at the end of the hall." She said then paused and smiled self-consciously. "They may be a little dusty, I'm afraid." Callie smiled.

"Oh, we aren't worried about a little dust. How much for the two connecting rooms?" She asked. Alma paused again and looked about in thought.

"Well, are you looking for just a night, or maybe a little longer?" She asked. Cal gave her a warm look.

"Oh, I have a feeling it would be a little longer." She said. Alma smiled and nodded.

"Well then, how does $150 a week sound for the two rooms. That of course includes meals and I would change the linens twice a week." She said. Callie and Iola looked wide eyed. Callie had never encountered even the worst fleabag motel for less than $40 per night. She smiled to Alma.

"I think we would like the two rooms, Alma. We might even stay longer than a week." She said. Alma's face brightened.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I can tell you more about Clara… you know, the gal that I work with down at the General. She has been extending her maternity leave, which is why I have to pretty much work full time there now." She said and she shuffled around her desk looking for something. A moment later she pulled out a ledger book. She opened it on the table and offered Callie a pen. "Here you are, dear. If you would just sign the ledger book." She offered. Cal took the pen and signed her name. She looked up to Alma as she signed.

"Would you like my ID, Alma?" She asked. Alma looked a little confused at the question, then smiled and looked down at the book.

"Oh, I don't think I need that, Ms. Morton." She said as she read where Callie had signed. Callie gave a half smile.

"Ok then, Alma." She said and started going through her purse. "Let me just get you some money." She said and pulled out a $100 and a $50 dollar bill and handed them to her. Alma smiled and accepted the money. She took out a pair of keys from under the desk and smiled.

"Here, let me show you ladies around." She said and led them down a narrow hallway towards a staircase. Before they ascended the stairs, Alma paused and gestured towards a door on the left. "Now the kitchen is in there, so you know." She said and led the way up the stairs. They walked along, hearing some of the wooden steps creak as they walked on them. Alma led them down a hardwood floor hallway which had one light at the end. She took out the keys, which were essentially just old time skeleton keys that typically fit any older door. She stopped before a door which had a worn and crackled dark finish from the dozens of coats of paint and varnish it had received over the years. After briefly fiddling with the lock she turned the old ceramic doorknob and pushed the door in with a creak that sounded like an out of tune violin.

Alma led them into a smallish but neatly organized room. It indeed did have a coat of dust as Alma raised the shade to allow a stream of daylight in. The room had not likely seen renovation in well over fifty years. Aged and yellowing wallpaper adorn the walls. Two metal framed full size beds were sitting off to the left. The other side of the room had a desk with chair and small table in the far corner with a couple folding chairs nearby leaning against the wall.

Alma looked at the trio who were taking the room in with indifference. Cal looked over to her and smiled pleasantly to the woman. Alma pointed to one door on the left.

"That is a closet for you." She said and then pointed to another door over by the table. "And the adjoining room is in there. That room has a TV set if you get bored." She looked up, lost in thought, then smiled again when the thought came in to her head. "And across the hall is the bathroom. There should be plenty of towels in here on the shelf. And, uhm, let's see. Plenty of shampoo and conditioner and soap too." She said with a smile. She touched Cal's arm and looked sideways at her. "I get all that from the General at a discount, so go ahead and use all you want." Iola smiled to her.

"Wow. Thank you, Alma. It is very kind of you. I am sure we will be at home during our stay." She said. Alma smiled and nodded.

"Well, I hope you stay a while. Are you here visiting family…or something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Callie nodded.

"Oh, yes. We are here visiting friends." She said, choosing not to elaborate on their purpose for staying, lest it be advertised through the Dollar General telegraph system. Fortunately, Alma accepted that explanation for the time being.

"Well, I thank you for coming and choosing to stay here at our little B and B." She said. Aimee looked over to her.

"Oh, a couple questions, please. One, would it be ok if I had my little kitty cat stay in one of the rooms? He is housetrained of course. And when is breakfast served, ma'am?" She asked with a smile. Alma bit her lip for a moment. She hadn't had a tenant for nearly eight months and the idea of making a guest their meal or at what time had totally escaped here. She was just happy to get the added money. Since her schedule for work was one which started earlier in the morning, she wouldn't be able to make all the meals.

"Well, young lady, your cat is welcome to be with you during your stay." She said. Cal nodded and smiled.

"If you need a pet deposit, we understand. Just let me know." She said. Alma smiled and waved her hand.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I am sure the cat will be fine." She said, then paused and looked back over to Aimee. "And in terms of breakfast, you ladies can help yourself in the kitchen. I'm afraid with my work and Jack's work, we are often out of here early in the morning. So, I will only be available to cook breakfast on the weekends. But, here is what you can do. You just go into the kitchen whenever you wake up and help yourself. Uhm, but don't touch Jack's Cream of Wheat, and don't touch his thick bacon. You can have all the thin bacon you want. But Jack is a bit of a fanatic about his thick bacon every morning." She said. The girls exchanged amused glances. Cal nodded.

"I understand completely, Alma. We will watch out and mind the bacon." She said. Alma smiled and sighed.

"Well, ladies. If there is anything else that you need, don't hesitate to come down and ask. And feel free to make yourself at home in the common areas downstairs. And starting tomorrow night you are welcome to take supper with us." She said. Cal and the others smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Well, thank you, Alma. I am sure we will enjoy our stay!" She said. Alma nodded kindly to them and excused herself.

When they heard her going back down the steps, Iola giggled out loud. She looked around the room.

"This is almost like stepping back in time." She said. Aimee nodded her agreement.

"But you can't beat the price for two rooms and some meals." Cal sat down on the end of the bed and nodded. She looked around the room.

"Judging by the dust, it's probably safe to assume the room hasn't been used for at least six months. I am glad we can help the woman out. Can't be much of an income working at the Dollar General and the hubby being a miner." Iola nodded agreement.

"Something tells me, if we should even get stumped with this case that Alma might be a good source of who's who in this town. She didn't seem to be offering a negative judgment of Alice when she spoke of Nicole's disappearance." Cal nodded, then looked over to Aimee who was sitting silently on the corner of the bed. Cal scooted over and looked at her.

"You know, Aimee, it had occurred to me that I totally forgot to ask you if this little layover was ok. I mean we are in your car and you were probably anticipating getting home after all that time." She said with a concerned look to her friend. Aimee looked over and shook her head.

"Oh, Cal. Trust me, girl. I am cool with this. I am just a little taken back to have learned you were a detective and almost a cop. I mean I just thought you were this lady who had a few extra dollars and didn't need to work much. I hadn't really thought about you in that light. But obviously it's not a big deal." She said with a smile. "I am just getting to know more about you. And I think it's pretty admirable that you would take time out of your life to do this too." Cal smiled back at her and hugged her.

"Thanks for understanding. And yeah, I guess my past was not something I really advertised. It seems like so long ago." She said with a distant look in her eyes. Aimee nodded and gave a smile.

"Do you think it will be hard to find this girl? I feel so sorry for Alice. I can't imagine how her life is. I hope she can get her daughter back soon." Cal gave a sideways glance at Iola. Iola returned her glance of concern. Callie sighed. She looked at Aimee with a sober expression.

"Well, Aimee, I think it is best to shoot it to you straight." She began. Iola brought a chair over and sat next to them. Aimee looked at her questioningly.

"Ok…" She said with a note of fear in her voice. Cal looked down.

"If you consider the factors involved… I mean abduction in a poverty stricken small town. Not much likelihood of it being a ransom related kidnapping. So, money is not a motive here." Aimee nodded with an expression that she knew what the motive may have been.

"So, uhm… some sicko perv took her is what you are saying?" She asked with concern. Cal gave a half nod.

"That is certainly one of the possibilities." Cal admitted.

"Ok, so you are suggesting she is locked up and being held by this perv." Aimee asked. Aimee was wanting Cal to give her a definitive answer it seemed. Naively so. But Cal knew Aimee's concern for the woman was her driving motivation. She reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Precious, at this point, I can't say anything for sure. But statistics…" She muttered and looked down. "Would suggest that, uhm, Alice's daughter is possibly deceased." She said softly. Aimee's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You mean….you mean, she is dead? And then why this? We are going to look for a dead child? I mean what good would it do to bring that kind of pain to Alice?" She said, visibly upset. Call wrapped an arm around her and spoke soothingly.

"First off, I said statistics suggest… And that means there is a strong possibility. But nothing is set in stone. I mean there are instances where kids are held prisoner for years. They are also kidnapped and sold. They are taken by desperate parents who can't have their own kid. There are many scenarios which could place her to be very much alive." She said and paused and ran her fingers through Aimee's hair. "But I just wanted you to know that there was a possibility. I mean trust me, I am here to find a live child with all of my heart. I don't know if I am capable…" She said, her voice trailing off. Aimee looked over to her.

"What do you mean? Capable?" She asked. Call looked to Iola. Iola knew what she meant. Cal blinked slowly as the emotional drain was filling up. Iola looked at Aimee.

"What she means is that she has never worked a kidnapping before. The closest thing we have come to is when my brother, Cal's husband recovered a kidnapped child many years ago. So, if anything, that does prove it can happen and a happy ending is possible." She said. Aimee looked at Iola.

"Are you trained as well?" She asked. Iola sighed slightly and nodded.

"Way back when Cal took her FBI training, I did participate. I am also the wife of a detective. The guy at the Casino who didn't care for me and you being, er, close. I worked for their agency back then. But I was not exactly a detective. I never did have a license like Cal. But we were always around the business growing up. My father in law is a very well known detective. So, we are pretty familiar with the territory. Callie was basically just wanting you to keep your expectations grounded. And well, when we talk to Alice again, you need to be supportive but not offer a lot of false hope. You have to walk a bit of a tightrope there. Keeping faith is a great thing. Making false promises or guarantees can be a tragic mistake." She said. Cal looked up and nodded slowly.

"You have to watch yourself in a situation like this for sure. I am just nervous because I kind of didn't look before I leaped. I just wanted to help her so much. I feel she hasn't been given a straight shot due to her being just another poor woman from a bad area. Police resources can be limited in places like this. There are procedures that take place no matter what. The feds were probably here quite a bit at first. But after the first few weeks, things can sadly get put on a back burner due to the limited resources of local and regional agencies and the fact that there are a lot of crimes going on out there. The authorities keep the case going, but investigations and the attention put into them do diminish over time. Sometimes, the police will have had enough time pass, but keep the case open but not be actively investigating if they suspect they have no great chance of a live recovery." She said and paused. An angry look crossed her face. She looked down. "It's a disgusting but all too real thing when a child disappears and isn't recovered. If constant pressure is not applied by the powers that be, being important people or those with money involved, they sadly let the case go cold." She looked up with a sober expression. "Alice was right. People with money do get more attention and priority. If media pressure dwindles and no public outrage is there to hold officials accountable, an impoverished parent can fall through the cracks at getting a chance at justice." Iola nodded to Aimee.

Aimee stood up and went over to the window. The afternoon sun was beginning to set. She looked through the dingy window and took in the small town. At least the part she could see. The town was not a prosperous one. Maybe years ago, when the mining jobs were much more plentiful and there was a booming economy. But that light hadn't shone on the town of Clymer in many years it seemed. She turned away from the window and looked at her two new friends. Both Callie and Iola looked at her with concern. They had been around crime and the despair that often came along with it many times before. Aimee, on the other hand, was getting her first dose. And the investigation from their end hadn't even begun.

"Well…" Aimee started. "I am not sure what kind of help I can be to you guys, but I am all in on this. However I can help. Just let me know what we can do." She said. Cal nodded with a serious expression on her face.

"We will no doubt need that help, Precious. But I want you to be prepared for some things." She stated, looking up a bit nervously at her.

"Like what?" Aimee asked.

"Well, a few things. The police are not likely to embrace us. I could be wrong, but honestly without an active ticket, they are not likely going to be too interested in helping us gather facts. I may have to find someone with a ticket to get the door open with the police and get a copy of the case book." She mused. Iola looked at Aimee with equal seriousness.

"We are also going to have to ask Alice some questions…. Questions which may not exactly be kind. You remember how Alice alluded to that when we talked to her? Well, that is textbook investigation process. Parents are often the real suspect in their child's disappearance. Sad, but true. So, we will be ganging up on her, just to see if her story is solid. We are going to have to reconstruct that day of the disappearance. Basically, what I mean is we are going to be doing a few things that will make Alice cry. And likely be mad at us. Just so you know ahead of time we aren't trying to be mean to her." Iola said with a weary smile. Aimee nodded slowly.

"I get it. I mean, yeah. You have to do what you have to do." Cal looked over to her.

"Yeah, we will. And afraid it won't be much fun. Also keep in mind that we are going to be seen as outsiders. This is a small town, and when we start probing, some people are going to get nervous. Some will get offended. Some will be pissed. Private investigators and regular police are often seen in the same way. Negatively."

Aimee nodded upon hearing all of this. She had not known the process would be so involved and likely be difficult for them to get the information they needed. But she was certainly willing to help…. where she could.

Cal took her phone out and checked the time. She looked at Aimee and Iola.

"Well, I think I will check out the other room and give my husband and kids a call." She looked over at Iola. "By the way girl, with all that has happened, I never got to ask you how things went with Joe." Iola gave a half smile.

"Better than I thought. He is concerned, but I think I have diffused his anger a bit from doing anything impulsive. I think I was able to convey I needed some time, and so did he. That it all wasn't his issue. We all have issues and they don't all revolve around him. I am confused and have been for some time." She looked down at Aimee. "Kind of why we are helping each other in opposite ways. Cal and I are trying to get away from home. And you are trying to get back home." Aimee grinned a bit and nodded.

"I just hope I am welcome whenever I do get back." She said without elaborating. Cal nodded to her and turned the knob of the door to the adjoining room.

"Whoa!" She said as she entered. "Going to need to air this room out if we ever choose to sleep in it. Be back with you guys in a few." She said and closed the door behind her. Iola smiled to Aimee.

"She will be ok. She just needs to talk to her kids and recharge a bit. I know we kind of laid it on heavy for you. But I think Cal really needs this." Aimee kicked her sandals off and scooted up on the bed so she could lay down. Iola plopped down next to her.

"Needs this?" Aimee repeated. Iola and Aimee laid there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. She needs to find her sense of purpose. She needs to go back in time before she became a mom of three and could have other people do the dirty work. She needs to connect back to who she used to be." She said with a sigh. "I know it's not something you can understand. I have known her since grade school….Cal was numbed by the money when it came." Aimee looked out of the corner of her eye to her.

"When it came? She has not always been wealthy?" She asked. Iola shook her head.

"Nah. She came into it about twelve years ago. A reward in a case she was just tagging along on with my brother." She got a distant look in her eye. "That was when she and my brother first got together. Anyway, she and my brother, Chet, had recovered some jewels. Then received a substantial reward for it. Part of it was invested in stocks and such. Over the years is grew substantially. But she was not always comfortable with it, you know. She grew up pretty humble in a lower middle class family. She isn't always comfortable with it now. She has some days when she curses that damn money, and all it brought."

"Wow." Aimee said softly. "I'd have figured her in some ways to have been born into it. Just the classy way she can be sometimes. And figured that big honkin' wedding ring she had on didn't come cheap." At this Iola had to give a light giggle.

"She didn't pay a dime for that ring. It was given to her and my brother as part of that reward I mentioned. You see, they recovered several million dollars worth of jewels that were stolen that belonged to Tiffany and Company out of New York City. I remember the day we turned the jewels in. We were in the store and Callie was window shopping basically. None of us knew what was coming. We were just messing around looking at the pretty things that rich folks bought. Not exactly hard for any girl to get lost in a jewelry store. You know that, girl." Aimee grinned.

"For sure." She said. "So, they just gave her that ring?" Iola nodded.

"She had saw it in a case and my brother being a bit silly prompted her to try it on. Naturally Cal loved it." She said, then laughed. "up till when they told us what it was worth, and then my brother said they had better put it in the case." Aimee raised an eyebrow. Iola smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that look." She said reading Aimee's face which clearly was wondering about the price. "Ok, ok. If memory serves, the ring cost just under half a million. But as I said, they ended up giving it to her for free for help in recovering tens of millions in lost jewelry." Aimee's eyes widened.

"Are you shitting me? Half a million? That is just crazy. That would make me super nervous to wear anything like that. But no wonder she feels like she does. That's a pretty ring and all, but those things don't bring happiness. Well, I don't know really. I've never been in such a spot and am not likely to be. So, I won't worry about it." Iola held a finger up.

"You best keep that info under your hat. A lot of people… especially in low income areas like this would kill a person just for that ring." She said and paused, then gave a half smile. "I think that is her only real extravagant item that she owns that she has probably never cursed. It is a reminder of her marriage and its importance. About times that were better and, well, just means a lot to her. She is in a lot of pain right now. She is just covering it up. The thing that happened with her ex was not about lost love returning. It was about being stuck in a bottle and the wrong moment of vulnerable stupidity. She knows it, too." Aimee nodded with a somber look. She had just learned a few things about Cal and felt bad. Though also a bit confused.

"What about, uhm, this… stuff." She stammered. "I mean what she and I have done. What she has done with you. I mean that isn't something she sees as cheating?" Iola looked slowly over to her, then sighed.

"Well, it may seem like it, but there has always been an understanding in her marriage with Chet. He has never minded when Cal has played around with a girl. And to be explicit about that, the girl has always been me. Cal doesn't go around and find new females to get on with. We all used to live together. And Chet has never felt intimidated about Cal and I fooling around. He has always been supportive since he knew it was just a physical thing. A hormonal thing, really. So, it's never been a thing which has threatened her marriage." She said. Aimee lay there silently, staring at the ceiling.

"So, are you saying I am the only other one to…" She asked quietly. Iola nodded.

"Yeah. I mean she has no doubt checked other women out, I'm sure. I have too, but never acted on it, of course. The other night in the bar, I was honestly surprised when she, uhm, extended that invitation to you. Maybe it was just the booze." She said with a sigh. "Or maybe she just liked you." Aimee looked down at her feet and out the window. Dusk had settled. Iola turned on to her side and looked at Aimee. Her silence had spoken. She seemed lost inside herself. Iola took a hand and brushed aside the hair in Aimee's face. Aimee's lower lip quivered slightly. Iola closed her eyes.

"You like her…..don't you?" She asked softly and opened her eyes. Aimee's eyes darted in her direction for a brief second then back out the window. She remained silent. Iola sighed lightly, then leaned in towards Aimee's ear.

"It's ok to like her…" she said with a brief pause. "Just don't love her." Iola gave her a light kiss on the cheek then turned and got up. She smiled down at Aimee kindly. "I think I will go down to the car and park it in the back, and then get Harley, ok?" Aimee gave a slight nod without breaking her gaze. Iola took the keys from where Cal set them on the table and walked out of the room.

Aimee laid there, lost in thought, still with a fixed gaze out the window. The small town lights glowed in a distorted colorful bokeh through the lenses of her eyes.

A minute later the door to the adjoining room opened. Callie appeared in the doorway, somewhat distraught. She stood there for a minute, then sighed a bit.

"Why are men so insecure?" She grunted. Aimee broke from her trance and focused upon Cal when she heard her.

"You ok?" Aimee asked softly. Cal took a deep breath, then nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah…" She said. "I miss my kids, so I was happy to talk to them. Especially Carly. I am glad to have heard their voices." She smiled at the recollection. Then a peevish look crossed her face. "A shame my husband had to ruin that good feeling with the third degree he started giving me when I was vague about where I was and when I would be back."

"I'm sure he is just concerned…" Aimee said a bit blankly. "I would be." Callie smiled down to her.

"Yeah, I know he's just worried…I guess. I just don't like the pressure, you know. He might not understand if I told him I met a stranger and took on a case to help find a child, and I haven't been practicing for over seven years. He may understand. He may not. I just don't want to deal with it right now." She walked over to her purse and opened it. She rooted through it and pulled out a miniature bottle of Wild Turkey. She bought a few at the gas station earlier. She twisted the cap off and tipped the tiny bottle into her mouth. She tossed the empty into the trash can then turned to Aimee.

"Where did Iola go?" She asked, noting she was not in the room. Aimee looked over to her.

"Went to park the car in the back and to get Harley out." She said. Cal nodded and sighed lightly.

"Maybe I should go help get the bags and bring them up." She said in a way that suggested she wasn't particularly motivated to do that. Aimee smiled faintly to her. She gestured for Cal to come over to her. Cal walked over. Aimee patted the empty half of the bed next to her in invitation to lay down.

"You've gone through a lot. It can wait a while." She said. Callie nodded, feeling a bit numb. She kicked her shoes off and laid down next to Aimee. Aimee smiled up to Cal. She leaned in and kissed Cal's cheek, then snuggled up against her and placed her head on the area between Callie's shoulder and breast. She wrapped her free arm around Cal.

"Isn't this better?" Aimee asked softly. Cal's lips creased into a comfortable smile.

"Yeah. It is…" She said and tipped her head down and kissed Aimee's head. Cal took her free arm and pulled her phone out of her rear pocked as it was stabbing into her hip. She checked the time and set her music player on low volume and set it on the nightstand. The faint yellow light that shone from the lone, flickering incandescent light bulb which hung from the ceiling was the only light in the room. The music played. Pink Floyd's _Comfortably Numb_.

 _When I was a child_ _  
_ _I caught a fleeting glimpse_ _  
_ _Out of the corner of my eye_ _  
_ _I turned to look but it was gone_ _  
_ _I cannot put my finger on it now_ _  
_ _The child is grown_ _  
_ _The dream is gone_ _  
_ _I have become comfortably numb_


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: a bit of a long chapter, so be warned. I was told I needed to insert more humor into the dreary and dark elements which have dominated. So, I will grant that request. But since we all have our own brand of humor, it may not make it as light a romp as some hope. But hope it is enjoyed just the same. Thanks for the many PMs (well, most of them.) and for reading and reviewing. Many know I take my time. But it's just the nature of my writing style. Character and scene development can at times be a bit consuming. Hopefully it works for you. Thanks. -Carly_

-8-

The morning came. Sunlight penetrated the dingy windows of their second floor rooms. On the floor there were clothes scattered among the suitcases. A bowl of water, litter box and numerous empty mini bottles of Wild Turkey. On one of the beds Iola Hardy, clad in a long t-shirt, lay sleeping. Harley laying across her midsection, one eye barely open. Purring contently. In the other bed, Callie lay with Aimee. Aimee's arm stretched across Cal's nude figure.

It was after nine in the morning. Nearby traffic was light, but it didn't keep the occasional car horn from being heard. Aimee's eyelids began to flutter. She slowly opened her eyes and noted the sunlight casting a square beam of light through the window upon the dingy wallpapered wall. She slowly looked up and smiled upon seeing Cal's content expression as she slept. Aimee felt safe in Callie's arms. It was difficult to understand. A woman she had only met a few days prior. But even with the sex aside, Aimee felt some sort of undefinable connection to Cal. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She smelled the faint lingering scent of Cal's perfume, which was quite pleasing. She also smelled the faint odor of whiskey. A feeling of consternation set in for Aimee. She also couldn't quite shake off the words that Iola had spoken to her the night before.

Aimee snuggled even closer to Callie. Her body movement apparently stirred Cal enough to bring her to consciousness. Callie's eyes started fluttering. She slowly focused on her environment and became aware of her bedmate nestled up against her. She lowered her eyes to Aimee's face. Her lips slowly formed into a smile upon seeing her.

"Good morning, precious. How are you?" She asked quietly. Aimee smiled back.

"Doing good. You?" She replied softly, a glimmer in her eyes. Cal nodded slightly and rubbed her head.

"No worse for wear I guess." She said. Aimee nodded with a grin and she ran her fingers along Callie's torso. Cal gave a shiver at a point where Aimee reached a sensitive spot. She looked into Aimee's eyes. They looked upon her with a faith and trust that Cal felt content in. They didn't ask her questions. They didn't accuse. They didn't condemn. Callie leaned over and kissed Aimee soundly. Aimee put her hand around Cal's neck and reciprocated.

By this point Iola had slowly gained consciousness. She had heard voices and sound of the other bed creaking slightly. She cautiously opened an eye and gazed upon the other bed. Upon seeing them, Iola turned her head back to her pillow and looked towards the opposite wall. She knew that both of them were climbing a slippery slope. But she wondered if it was really her place to speak out on the subject. They were both adults. Iola sighed to herself, well aware that she couldn't simply dismiss or ignore what she suspected was going on. While there were no clear signs at present, she knew that it appeared that both Callie and Aimee _may_ be feeling things for each other that went beyond being merely physical. Iola didn't know if it truly were a negative though. At least for the time being. Iola also didn't know if she felt that it was just concern she had for both of them, or that, just maybe, there was a little jealousy rearing its head. At this juncture, Iola chose to not make an issue out of anything.

Iola realized with a glance that Cal or Aimee had not taken their morning affections to the next level and felt she could wake up without any awkward situation. She deliberately flung her arms out in a stretching manner and gave a mild yawn, then slowly sat up. Callie and Aimee, who were sitting up in bed looked over.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Cal said with a smile to her friend. Iola nodded and gave a faint smile back.

"Morning you two." She said. "You all sleep well?" She asked. Cal and Aimee both nodded. Aimee looked down at Harley, still laying across Iola's lap.

"Looks like Harley slept well." She said. Iola smiled and nodded.

"Reminds me of when Joey was little and he would climb across me at night and just lay there." She said. Iola pulled the large cat off her legs and placed him on the bed. She swung herself out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. Callie rolled out of bed herself and walked across the floor to her purse that was sitting on the table. She searched through it and took out a bottle of aspirin and took out a couple. She looked around and realized she didn't have any available water.

"Guess I will have to take these when I get downstairs." She said placing the pills on the nightstand. She reached down and found her own shorts and stepped into them. She pulled them on and found a pair of her sandals and slipped them on. She walked over to Iola who was looking at her with a smile.

"What?" Cal asked, stammering a bit. Iola grinned and shook her head slightly. She leaned over and kissed Cal.

"Nothing, girl. Just like it when you walk around topless." Said as she looked down to Callie's chest with an approving expression. Callie smiled.

"Wow. I am feeling so loved this morning." She said as she reached down and pulled out a faded olive green spaghetti strapped tank top from her open suitcase. She slipped it on. Iola and Aimee both looked. Aimee coughed.

"Oh my, I think I had better dig up Harley some food and water." She said and went about the task. Cal nodded.

"Ok, girl. Iola and I will head down to our self serve continental breakfast, less the thick bacon of course. Come on down after you get the baby cougar situated." She said. Aimee smiled and nodded.

Callie and Iola left the room and headed down the hallway and turned down the stairs. The creaking steps sounded under their feet.

"Guess we will know when Alma comes to change the linens." Cal said with a laugh. Iola nodded.

"It does serve as a good warning system." She said. They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the door that Alma indicated was the entrance to the kitchen the day before. They walked into a kitchen that was, not surprisingly, as dated as their bedrooms. In the middle of the floor a rectangular shaped chrome legged table with red top sat. Iola smiled.

"That's a cute table. They sell these retro tables on Amazon. I was thinking about getting one." Cal nodded and ran her hand along the table top. She felt numerous scratches and chips to the surface.

"It is cute, but I don't think this one is a retro remake. It's probably the real thing and has likely sat here since the early 60's. They took in the rest of the kitchen which consisted of 1970's era appliances. An old sheet tile floor with earth tone mosaic pattern adorn the floor. The harvest gold Formica countertops and oft painted cabinetry seemed to round out their take on kitchen.

Callie searched through the refrigerator and rooted around. A moment later she giggled and pulled out a large package wrapped in white butcher paper. She showed the package to Iola who smiled when she saw that someone had taken a Sharpie and written the words "Jack's Thick Bacon" on it.

"I am glad she wrote this. I would have never known." Callie said, continuing to giggle. Iola nodded with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, and just when I had a hankering for some Thick bacon, too." She said. Callie took out a loaf of bread and some preserves.

"I think some toast is in order." She said and went about locating the toaster. Iola walked over to the cabinet nearest the coffee maker. Fortunately, there was plenty of coffee! Iola laughed.

"Dear God." Cal heard her say and turned around to see Iola wrestling a huge can of coffee off of the shelf! Cal's eyes widened. She walked over to help Iola. They set the giant container on the counter. They both looked at it with an expression of awe. The can read: Ever Ready Coffee. 40lb net weight.

"You know, I never knew it came in cans this big!" Cal said, impressed. "You think someone has been to Costco?" Iola reared her head back a bit with apprehension and gave a half smile.

"I just hope it's not made by the same Ever Ready company that makes batteries!" she said. She opened the lid and took a smell. She made a face indicating that she was not impressed. But in light of this being their only immediate option of coffee, relented and proceeded to make a pot.

Callie loaded the toaster and then proceeded to put butter and preserves on the table. Within ten minutes Iola had the coffee made and set it on the table. She located some cups and brought them to the table as well. Callie brought over plates and a heaping stack of toast. They sat down. Iola poured them some coffee. Cal smiled at the breakfast.

"Kind of like being at the Motel 6 in the 70's I guess and their version of a continental breakfast." She said and took a sip of coffee. She made an expression upon tasting that made Iola hesitant. Iola cautiously took a sip and made a similar face.

"Yep, battery acid!" She said, then proceeded to pour a substantial amount of sugar into her cup and stirred.

A moment later, Aimee walked through the door, wearing what appeared to be just a t-shirt that barely extended past her rear.

"Hey guys! How is breakfast?" She asked looking down the pile of toast. She giggled. "looks impressive! Do we have pretzels and jelly beans to go with that?" Cal looked up and smirked at the reference. Iola took another sip of her coffee.

"Jeez. This is bad. Maybe milk will help it. Hey, Aimee, since your up can you grab some milk from the fridge?" She asked. Aimee smiled and nodded.

"Can do!" She said and walked over to the fridge and opened it. She bent over to reach the milk on the bottom shelf. She looked back over her shoulder.

"I take it we want the milk that does not have Jack's name written all over it?" She asked reaching down for the other container. Before Iola or Callie could give an answer, a voice came from the doorway.

"Dang! That's what I'm talking about!" Iola and Callie turned to the doorway and saw a young man who looked to be in his late teens, with his eyes locked on Aimee's bare butt as is stuck out as she bent over. Aimee looked over her shoulder, and upon seeing the young man immediately stood up and held her shirt down and turned red. The three women took the young man in. They were a bit stunned upon seeing him, and his appearance made for some interesting thoughts to run through their minds. Dressed in tattered jeans and worn out sneakers. His shirt was a flannel plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off and front opened about four buttons low. The thing that most stuck out to them though, was his hair. A shock of dirty blonde hair cut in an unmistakable mullet cut and running down the sides of his face were a pair of narrow pork chop sideburns and a half grown mustache and goatee.

"Hey!" He greeted with a casual wave. "I'm Tim." The three girls still frozen in place, looking at him with a bit of apprehension. "Uhm, I'm Jack and Alma's son." He said finally. Callie's face broke into a more relaxed expression, happy for the fact that, despite his outward appearance, that he was supposed to be in the house. Cal stood up and cautiously walked closer and extended her hand.

"Uh, Hi Tim. I'm Callie. We are living upstairs for…a while" She said. Tim looked her up and down in a not so subtle way and smiled, he took her hand.

"Hi, Callie." He said. "fine as wine." Cal raised an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes. Ah, youthful hormones, she thought. Tim turned his gaze to Iola, who smiled a bit nervously towards him.

"Uhm, hi…Tim. I'm Iola. And I'm married." She said with a stammer and gave him a cautious wave and made sure her top was not revealing anything. Tim nodded with a smile.

"Hey, Lola. Good to meet ya." He said. He turned to Aimee who had since moved closer to the girls and had her hand pulling her shirt town as far as it would go. "And who do we have here?" He asked looking at Aimee up and down with a smile. "Let me guess…" He started. Aimee gave a tight smile and cleared her throat.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but my name isn't Brandy." She said. Tim sighed.

"Aww, that's too bad." He said, not catching Aimee's reference. "But I know, it's uhm, Becky Jean?" He stated. Aimee shook her head firmly and pursed her lips.

"Uh, no. It's Aimee." She said and flashed a forced grin. Tim nodded and smiled.

"Well then Aimee, it is indeed a pleasure. Just as it was when I walked into the room. You got it happening, girl." He said. Aimee blinked several times and nodded.

"Well, uhm, thanks." She said. Tim nodded with a smile and looked out the kitchen window and saw the GTO parked out there.

"So which one of you fine ladies own that fine piece of machinery out there?" He asked. Iola pointed a finger at Aimee and gave another forced smile.

"Oh, that would be Becky Jean's car." She said. Tim smiled again and looked to Aimee.

"That's your car, baby? Wow. I am impressed." He said. Aimee sighed and kept her happy face on, knowing well that the girls had to keep some degree of civility with the owner's son.

"Well, thank you, Tim. I kind of like it." She said. Tim nodded and took a step towards her and bent his head slightly in her direction.

"That's a fine car, girl. But I tell you something. In a few days I'm gonna be picking up my Hemi Roadrunner. That's right, I said Hemi!" Aimee tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, uhm, wow." She said. Tim nodded and strutted about a bit.

"Yeah, I left it with a friend a couple years ago. Well, actually it got towed and has been impounded. But I am getting the money together to get it out." Aimee continued her nodding.

"Uhm, impressive." She said. Tim nodded and rubbed his hand through his facial hair and looked back at her.

"Yeah, and uhm, when I get it back, I'm gonna need a pretty little lady to ride shotgun. How about it, baby?" He asked raising his eyebrows to her. Aimee closed her eyes, doing her best not to laugh in his face.

"Uhm, you know, I am gonna think about that. Ok?" She said. Tim gave a partial shrug and nodded.

"Yeah, it's cool." He said. Cal was looking at the interaction and doing her best not to laugh as well. She figured Aimee needed rescuing. She looked up to Tim.

"So, hey Tim. I assume you are out of school now. You, uhm, work somewhere?" She asked. Tim smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I work down at the Fast Change. It's an oil change place down about four blocks. Kind of like a Jiffy Lube." He said and turned to Aimee. "I am an expert with the lube." He said giving a vague gesture towards her car. "So, if you feel you ever need a good lube job, you just ask. It'll be on the house." He said. Iola dropped her face into her arms and stifled a laugh.

Aimee nodded.

"That's a very generous offer. And I will certainly think about that as well." She said. Then reached over and put a few pieces of toast on a plate and poured herself a coffee. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go and keep an eye on my cat. He gets lonely." She said. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you got a furry critter in your bedroom?" He asked. Aimee sighed. She wasn't going to open that door. She smiled and walked past him and out the door, all the while using one hand to keep her shirt down.

Cal and Iola had forced a couple slices of toast down and abandoned their coffee. They figured they could get some better coffee when they went out. They rose. Cal smiled to Tim.

"Well, it has, uhm, been a pleasure. I am sure we will see you again." She said. Tim smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Ma has assigned me to get some fixins for supper. She says that you all will be joining us. I will see you then." He said. Callie nodded and smiled faintly.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Uhm, of course. We will see you for, er, supper." She said and looked down at the coffee. "And feel free to help yourself to the coffee. We just made it." Tim smiled and took a cup.

"Well, great. Thank you. This is my favorite." He said and started chugging the coffee with relish. Iola nodded with an amused look on her face and the two women left the kitchen. Callie and Iola climbed the stairs and headed to their room. They entered the door and saw Aimee sitting at the table, nibbling on some toast. She looked up at them with an expression combining disbelief and amusement. Callie looked down at Aimee with a smile.

"Is your furry critter ok, Becky?" She joked. Aimee looked up and nodded. She gave a thumbs up.

"I think I just died and went to inbred heaven." She said. Iola giggled and sat on the bed.

"I don't think I have ever encountered a horn dog like that before." She said. Cal looked over to her.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say, Hi, I'm Iola and I'm married." She said with a laugh. Iola held her hand up.

"Don't forget, my name is Lola" She said, then looked back up to her best friend. "And you are apparently just, fine as wine." Callie laughed.

"Yeah, they all like the tits, I know." She said and then looked to Aimee. "But I think he is most smitten with our Miss. Aimee." She teased. Aimee gave her a sideways glance.

"Well, that's only because he saw my ass." She said. Callie nodded and looked down at her approvingly.

"Well, he does have good taste… But, if the temptation ever gets the best of you and you need that lube job, you best come see me first." She said with a wink. Aimee rolled her eyes at the recollection. Then smiled to Cal.

"Well, you won't have to ask me twice about that." She said. Iola raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Alright you guys. So anyway, what is on for today?" She asked. Cal turned and reached for her purse. She took out the paper she had been given by Alice the day before. She looked down at it.

"Alison Rose. She gave us her name, address, phone and an email address. I suggest we gather some info on Alice before we do any heavy questioning of her." He turned to Iola. "I think we should drop you at the local library and you can use their public computer and printer that I would assume they have. Run a LexisNexis on her and put her name through the other usual databases and see what pops up. Aimee and I can go check with the police." Iola nodded.

"Ok." She said. Then looked up. "You have an active account with Lexis? If not, I can use Joe's." Callie nodded.

"Use his. Mine has expired, I'm sure. No sense in paying to turn mine back on if he has one ready to go." Iola nodded.

"Will do." She said. Cal looked at Aimee.

"Sound good to you, girl?" She asked. Aimee nodded and smiled. She looked down at herself.

"Yep. Just let me get dressed." She said. She Pulled off her long t-shirt she had on, then walked by her and bent over when she reached her suitcase and started finding some clothes.

"Dang!" Callie exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about." She said looking over at Aimee. Iola burst into laughter at Cal's imitation of Tim. Aimee smiled and looked over her shoulder. She wiggled her rear seductively.

"Come and get it, girl." She said. Cal sighed.

"I'd love to, but sadly we have work to do." Aimee found her clothes and stood back up. She walked by her and made a puppy dog face.

"Oh, fine." She said with a gleam in her eye. "Give me a few." She said and excused herself to the bathroom. She opened the room door slowly and peered out. Convinced that Alma's creepy son was not around, ran across the hall and the bathroom door shut. Cal gave a light chuckle and she watched. She turned and saw Iola looking at her. The look, as she interpreted it, was that of concern.

"What's up?" Callie asked with a forced breezy tone. Iola tilted her head slightly in a bit of a shrug.

"Nothing, just making sure you are feeling ok." She said. Callie looked questioningly at her friend.

"I'm fine. What are you driving at?" Iola blinked and looked knowingly.

"I don't know. Maybe just worried about you. I know you have not really mentioned your husband much or the thing with Frank. Was just wondering how you were coping." Cal stretched her arms out and rotated her head slightly.

"I think I am coping well. Considering my mistakes. Are you asking if I told Chet last night on the phone, then the answer would be no. We had a few words. I got to talk to the kids and I felt happy when that happened. I don't think I am going to tell Chet I cheated on him with Frank in a phone call. Whenever that does come about, it will have to be in person. I owe him that much." Iola nodded.

"That is true. I was wondering how that mistake has been effecting you." Cal raised an eyebrow at her friend and pursed her lips, thinking carefully about how to reply to this.

"Well, it honestly sucks each time I let the thought cross my mind. I made a huge mistake with Frank. I can't change what happened. I feel like dirt over it. I know as distracted as Chet can get with his occasional checking out of women that he has never acted on it. And that makes him the better person. I am coping by not obsessing over it. But it doesn't mean it has not laid heavily upon me. You know me enough to know it has. If there was anything I could do to take it back, I would. I dread that conversation that is to come." She said and then sighed deeply. She looked down. Iola stepped forward and rubbed Cal on the back.

"Sorry, girl. Didn't mean to be pushy about anything." She said. Cal gave a shrug.

"It's ok, I know you are just trying to keep me in check." She said. "It's a tough road to go. I know that. And there are a lot of forks in the road. I don't expect to take all the right ones, but I am sure, with your help, I won't stray too badly." Iola smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks. It will get better. I know it."

Aimee walked back into the room a moment later, dressed and ready to go. She smiled to them.

"Well, my ass is covered and I am ready for action." She said. Cal winked at her.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" She said.

* * *

After stopping at a gas station for some coffee and rolls, they were able to find out the location of the local library. Callie guided the car in the direction the clerk had told them. Within five minutes she had pulled up in front of a small single story brick building. A painted sign on the window read simply Clymer Public Library. Cal turned to Iola.

"Alright, girl. Do your thing and see what you can find out about Alice and any newspaper archives on the story." She said. Iola grabbed her bag from the floor and nodded.

"Will do. Text me, but I am guessing I will need at least three hours." Cal nodded. Iola smiled then turned and walked into the building. Aimee jumped from the back seat to the front and looked at Callie.

"So where to?" She asked. Cal gave a firm look to her.

"Got to go see the cops. We may not get anywhere, but we will try." She said and pulled out of the parking spot. Aimee looked down at Cal's phone.

"Want me to find some tunes?" She asked. Callie nodded. "Though you might not find anything on there that excites you personally." Aimee furrowed her brow and gave a smile and glanced at Cal.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. Cal gestured.

"Well I am pushing about twelve years older than you, girl. Tell me, who is your favorite singer?" Aimee thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I like Chrissie Hynde." She said. Cal raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? You like The Pretenders? They are one of my favorites!" Cal said with a look of surprise. Aimee nodded.

"Oh yeah, Chrissie doesn't take anyone's shit. I have always loved her way of doing her own thing. She was never in it for the money as much as sticking to what she wanted to do. I just love her music."

"What is your favorite song?" Callie asked.

"Would have to be Thumbelina. Especially the live versions." Cal smiled and held up a hand for a high five.

"Definitely, girl! Love that one." Aimee slapped her hand and smiled.

"How about you? Favorite singer?" Callie got a distant look in her eyes. She got a sad expression on her face.

"I would say the singer that has moved me most had to have been Janis Joplin. Her cover of Summertime just goes through me like an emotional lightning bolt. Every time I hear it. I also get pretty sad when I listen to a lot of her music. Maybe because I read so much about her and know her life was so short. 27 is far too young to check out. But I loved her personality. Her voice was just devastatingly and profoundly moving to me." Aimee smiled to Cal.

"We danced to her song yesterday. You must have been in the mood for her." Cal nodded.

"Janis was bi. Did you know that? She was so pretty." Cal said, still a bit distracted in thought about the subject of how she came to be dancing with Aimee and how she enjoyed herself for those brief moments. Aimee nodded.

"Did not know she was bi. But she was definitely a looker." She said.

Fifteen minutes later, after a brief episode of getting lost, they pulled up in front of the Clymer Police Department. Callie looked to Aimee.

"Well, this is it. We may get somewhere, but don't hold your breath. In all likelihood I will have to find someone with an active license to get us the info we need." Aimee nodded. The two got out and walked up the steps and into the entrance. Callie, followed closely by Aimee walked to the front desk. A moment later a portly uniformed officer with receding hairline and glasses looked over to them. His name badge read Perkins. Callie nodded and smiled.

"Hello, officer Perkins. I am looking for the detective in charge of the Alison Rose case. Is that possible?" The officer looked over his glasses at the two and studied them for a moment.

"Are you reporters?" He asked. Callie shook her head.

"No, sir. We have been hired by Ms. Rose to investigate her daughter's abduction." She said. Officer Perkins looked seriously at them.

"She has hired a private investigator?" He asked, almost incredulously. Callie nodded seriously.

"Yes, she has. Is the detective in charge of the investigation available?" She asked. Perkins inhaled deeply, then nodded. He picked up a phone and tapped in an extension. A moment later he spoke.

"Yes, sir. I have someone here inquiring about the Rose case that would like to see you." He said, then paused a moment to listed. "Claims she is a PI…. Yes, I said _she_. Alright." He said and hung up. Callie rolled her eyes slightly at the last bit of the conversation. Officer Perkins gestured towards a nearby bench.

"If you will have a seat. Detective Jameson will be with you in a few." He said. Callie nodded and turned and took a seat with Aimee. She looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Strike one." She whispered to Aimee, who looked at her questioningly. Callie gave a knowing wry smile. "I'm a chick. One thing some of these guys don't like more than a PI, is a female PI. So, we will likely be out of here sooner than later." She said. Aimee nodded with a sad expression once she understood.

A couple minutes passed and the squad room door swung open. A man of about fifty, tall and with an unkempt shock of brown hair, obviously meant to be styled in a poor attempt of a combover looked down at them. He raised an eyebrow at Callie.

"I'm Detective Jameson. You are?" He asked. Callie and Aimee stood up. Callie extended her hand.

"I'm Callie Morton. This is my assistant, Aimee Davidson. We represent Alison Rose." She said. Jameson sized them up, then extended his hand.

"How are you doin? Please follow me and we can hopefully take care of your inquiry." He said and led the way through the squad room doors. Callie had been sizing up Jameson as well. That statement alone told her that this detective was not thrilled to be bothered by a private investigator. Especially not a woman. She safely concluded as they walked along that the conversation would likely be brief.

Jameson led the way down a side of cubical offices and stopped before one. He gestured for the two women to enter. He followed them and pointed to a couple seats in front of his desk.

"Have a seat." He said. Callie nodded and she and Aimee sat down in front of the small desk which had papers scattered all over it. Also present on the desk was a large computer screen, keyboard, a cup of coffee and a few of what appeared to be family photos. The detective took a seat and looked across the desk at the two women.

"So, you are working for Alice?" He asked. Callie nodded.

"Yes. We are investigating the abduction of Nicole Rose." The detective seemed perplexed.

"Just how did she _hire_ you?" he asked. Callie looked at him with open eyes and a smile.

"Well, she told us about her case and she hired me." She replied. Jameson nodded and pursed his lips.

"Sorry, I just find it difficult to believe since Alice has a hard time making her house payment. I don't see how she could secure a PI." He said, leaning back looking at her. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk and put his hands together and looked at her. "Unless it was from someone who cut her a break and is looking for some media attention and trying to make the local police look bad in the process." He said with a smirk. Callie sighed deeply and looked back at Jameson.

"Detective, my only desire is to help locate a missing child. I am not here looking for publicity and certainly not looking to make the police look bad or be their adversary on this." She said firmly. Detective Jameson looked down at his desk and then back up to Callie.

"Ok, we are on the same page then. I am not sure how Alice could secure anyone who wasn't seeking to promote their business or try to play the rogue detective. But as long as you are shooting me straight, I'm sure we can hopefully help each other. We are genuinely stumped on this one. I know Alice is obviously dissatisfied. She had every right to feel the way she does." He said. Callie nodded.

"It's tragic, what happened." She began. "But I would like to help her if I can. And it would obviously expedite that if I could get the help from the local authorities." She said. Detective Jameson smiled at her.

"So, you want our help? My God, take a number. Is there anything specific you want?" He asked and leaned back in his chair. Callie knew where this was headed. Even if she had a ticket, this detective seemed disinclined to be too forward with any information. Callie sighed, then smiled back at Jameson.

"Well a copy of the casebook would be nice, along with anything on record from the FBI and state police concerning this case. And a listing of any forensic evidence." She said, knowing full well it was unlikely she would get a thing. Jameson's face cracked into an amused look and a smile creased. She looked at Callie.

"You sure you're not a man? Because that took balls to say." He said. Callie rolled her eyes and glared slightly at him. He sat up straight in his chair and his face returned to one of annoyance that suggested he was even in here wasting his time. He looked at Callie. "You know, I'd like to keep my job." He said and paused. "I can see maybe getting you a couple things, with my captain's approval. But you are asking for the moon, my dear." Callie nodded.

"So, you are not interested in helping?" She asked curtly. Jameson looked back at her and smirked.

"I didn't say that. I merely said I value my job security and as a PI you should know you just can't walk into a police department and expect them to hand you everything you just asked for." Callie looked down. Sadly, he was correct. Perhaps Callie had been a bit spoiled by in the past when she and the Hardys were so often able to go to the Bayport Police department and have carte blanche to obtain just about any information they wanted. Later when she moved to Long Island and practiced there for the short time she was active, she usually was able to get what she needed as she was known in East Hampton. Granted she never had to ask for the full case jacket on an active kidnapping case. So, the fact that a small town cop in Pennsylvania wasn't moving heaven and earth to appease Callie seemed, actually, reasonable. She looked up.

"I will take what your department is willing to share." She said. Jameson looked back to her. He sighed and then nodded slightly.

"Ok, then. Can I see your ID, Ms. Morton?" He asked. Callie grunted to herself. She knew he would have to ask. She opened her purse and took out her wallet. She handed him her license. Jameson took it and looked down at it. Then looked up with a distraught look.

"Ok…now that I know you are from East Hampton, New York, which makes me even more confused since this is a bit out of your neighborhood in more ways than one, but you naturally understood what I needed to see. And it was not your driver's license." Callie cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She looked into her wallet again. She took out her expired PI license and handed it to him. Jameson took it and studied it for a moment. A smile creased his lips.

"Ah, well this explains how Alice could hire someone." He said looking up to Callie. "You do know your ticket hasn't been punched for going on seven years, princess?" Callie looked back at him.

"Yeah, I am aware. I was hoping it wouldn't have made a difference since I am working this case without a fee and as a personal favor for Mr. Rose." She said. Jameson shook his head.

"I am sorry, Ms. Morton, but without having a valid ticket, I couldn't get you my captain's greeting card. Much less anything you asked for." Callie slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I am aware you have procedure to follow." She said then paused. "I assume if I find you someone with a valid ticket, you would, of course, be willing to get them some of the items I asked for?" She asked. Jameson looked at her.

"This seems mighty important to you." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't it to _you_?" She asked poignantly.

"Yeah." He said. "While I cannot help you directly, due to your expired ticket," he said "I would be willing to help facilitate getting a person with proper credentials some of those things that you requested. Fair enough?" Callie nodded. It was the best she could have reasonably hoped for.

"Yes. Fair enough." She said. Callie and Aimee stood up. Detective Jameson reached into his desk and took out a card and handed it to her.

"Here is my card." He said. "Please have your guy contact me if and when you secure someone with a valid ticket." Callie put the card in her purse and nodded.

"Thank you, detective." She said and gave a brief smile and extended her hand. "Until we meet again." Detective Jameson shook her hand and nodded. He looked down and picked up the two ID cards Callie showed him.

"You will want these back." He said slowly handing them over. "You know…a good detective will run some money." Callie smiled to him.

"Yes, I suppose a good detective would." She said.

"But I guess you are covered for that." He said glancing at her license again as she accepted the cards.

"Thank you for your time, detective. You will hear from me." She said as she and Aimee left the office.

Callie and Aimee got back into the car and Callie groaned.

"Well, that was fun. Not as smooth as I would have hoped by any means. But I pretty much saw what was going to happen before it did." Aimee nodded.

"The guy seemed a bit like a douche." She said. Callie smiled at her.

"Well, I was an outsider and a woman, and I was pissing in his pool."

"He did seem a bit territorial." Aimee said. Cal shrugged.

"I'm sure he thought he was being nice to us. But it does tell me one thing. They don't seem to carry a very high opinion of Alice on the importance scale. They revere her as a poor woman who must be incapable of hiring an outside detective. I suspect they didn't want an outsider coming in because it would indeed have potential for making them look bad. I obviously can't say for sure, but the locals may have put this case on the back burner after six weeks. The newspapers have gone away. Public outrage has minimized and the victim has been vilified in the press." Aimee shook her head in disgust.

"That is terrible! That poor woman being a victim of her circumstances and environment." Callie shook her head.

"It is sad. But it looks like we may have to go about our intel gathering the hard way. I need a peek at the case book. But I'm obviously not going to get a look at it with my expired credentials."

"So, what do we do?" Aimee asked. Callie bit her lower lip in thought.

"We wait to see what Iola digs up. I don't want to contact Alice and question her until I get info about her as well as get some intel that is on record. Hopefully Iola gets some good details from the media reports she digs up. Though you have to take some of that with a grain of salt. As we know, the media sometimes likes to spice things up to promote circulation and clicks. It's all about money at the end of the day." She said with a sigh. She looked over at Aimee. "In the meantime, let's go to that coffee shop we passed a couple times already. Maybe we can get a good cup of coffee for once." Aimee nodded rapidly.

"I would kill for a good mocha latte!" She said enthusiastically. Callie started the car with a roar and pulled out into traffic.

Cal and Aimee sat in the small coffee shop, sipping on their lattes and discussing what little progress had been made thus far. Callie had been looking through the local Tribune newspaper for about twenty minutes. She finally folded the paper and shook her head.

"Not a story of any kind. My question is the obvious one. Why? If this had happened where I lived there would be a daily story until the child was found. At the very least constant newspaper coverage for three months on a daily basis. I find it disturbing that this is a six week mark and there is not a damn thing in the paper. This is an 8-year-old little girl for God's sake. We aren't talking a 16-year-old who could have gone missing on her own. I find it strange."

"You think we should be asking our dear friend Alma about this yet?" Aimee asked. Callie ran her hand through her hair and thought about the question.

"Well, maybe to a limited point. I mean maybe in a passing, trivial way. You know, asking in a way that promotes gossip would be right up her alley. That may be ok. But going overboard with the questions, or her knowing we are working on behalf of Alice might not be the best move at present. We need to find out a little more about her standing in the community."

"Makes sense." Aimee said. "Small towns can be very divided places. I grew up in one."

"I suggest we take the afternoon and ask a few locals about the case and what they know. But again, just in a casual way of being curious. The later we will pick up Iola and head back to our place and compare notes." Callie said as she folded the newspaper into a roll. She took it and slapped it into her other hand. "There has to be some information out there. It's a small town. Should be ripe for the picking!" Aimee nodded.

"Sounds good. Just let me reload this." She said holding up her near empty latte. Cal nodded.

"Good idea. Grab me another too, please." She said and stood up.

Over the next couple of hours, Callie and Aimee visited several local businesses and attempted to elicit information from the locals. In the process they ended up making several small purchases for various items they didn't really need.

Callie and Aimee walked out of the hardware store and to their car parked nearby. Callie tossed the box of drywall screws she bought into the back of the car. Aimee smiled at her.

"Not sure that old guy believed you were hanging sheet rock." She said with a giggle. Cal flashed her well manicured, polished long nails in front of her friend and gave her a smug look.

"What? He never saw Fixer Upper? He doesn't know what he's missing! Women know how to hang sheetrock nowadays." She said and rolled her eyes. Aimee cracked a smile and nodded.

"True, but you are way better looking that Joanna." Cal laughed out loud.

"God, I hope so. Actually, I hate those kinds of shows. They are so phony. I know Joanna only holds up the sheetrock for the cameraman!" Callie said and shook her head. "I guess I'm more of a Desperate Housewives kind of gal….or so I've been told."

The got into the car and started their return trip to the library. Ten minutes later Callie pulled up in front. She took her phone out and sent Iola a text.

"Hopefully she is ready." Cal said, looking down at the phone. A minute later she smiled and looked up. "She will be out in a couple minutes. Just finishing on getting some things printed off. Aimee nodded and leaned back in her seat. A couple minutes passed and Iola emerged from the library. She had an armful of papers wrapped in heavy rubber bands. She waved and smiled to them as she approached the car. She set her papers in the back seat and jumped over the after them and took a seat.

"Hey, girl." Callie said over her shoulder. Have some luck?" Iola gave a smile and nodded

"Well, some anyway." Cal nodded.

"Cool. We will compare notes when we get back to our place." Iola took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sounds good. I have been smelling old books for the last three or so hours. Good to breathe in some fresh air!" She said and looked at the bags next to her. "Oh, your guys went shopping? Cool." She started looking through the bags of items that Cal and Aimee had bought earlier in the day as they went from store to store and bought things in order to strike up conversations with the store owners. Iola raised an eyebrow as she looked through the bags.

"Uhm, guys? What's with this stuff? A gallon of Ever Ready Vodka? Drywall screws? Hemorrhoid cream? Condoms? Adult diapers? Fungus cream? Head lice remover? Diarrhea relief? Rogaine? Wart remover? Ever Ready Personal Lube? Pregnancy tests? Panty shields? Disposable enemas? Not sure what you guys got planned for later, but count me out, huh?" She said. Cal looked at her wide eyed expression in the rear view mirror and began to laugh hysterically. Aimee was giggling into the seat as well. Callie eventually caught her breath and smiled over her shoulder.

"I guess I should explain." She said. Iola, still wide eyed, nodded.

"Yeah, that would be good." She said.

"Well, we decided to try to feel out some of the local businesses and by asking those who worked in them about the abduction. And well, you know how some of these businesses are. They prefer a person who comes in to buy something. And, well, Aimee and I were getting bored, so we made a little game of choosing the most embarrassing things that people buy when they go to the store." Iola looked blankly at Cal, then to Aimee who was looking at her over the passenger seat through her mirrors glasses, still smiling.

"Oh, gee. I see." She said and shook her head in bemusement. "You guys did visit the police, I assume." She asked. Callie nodded.

"The detective was a douche." Aimee said. Cal nodded as she drove.

"Pretty much. Detective named Jameson…"

"Yeah, I read about him in some of these press reports." Iola interrupted. "So, he didn't give you any inside info?" Cal shook her head then gestured with one hand.

"He was going to attempt to get us some info. Not all that I asked for. He pretty much laughed at me when I asked for the full casebook, forensics and any reports from associated agencies. But he was going to see if his captain would give us some of the things, but then…"

"He found out you were working on an expired ticket?" Iola interrupted again. Cal nodded.

"You got it. He did say if we had someone with an active license make application, he could see what he could do. But it's not likely we will be given the full casebook." She said with a pause. "Aimee is right. He is a bit of a douche. And a sexist." She said. Iola nodded grimly.

"Not surprised. His newspaper interviews read with a lot of self importance. No doubt he doesn't want to be crowded, but I am guessing at this point is in no major hurry to work overtime on this thing." Aimee shook her head.

"That's just disgusting. The poor woman. And that poor little girl." Cal nodded.

"I will call Alice tonight and let her know we didn't blow town or anything." She said. The GTO took the corned onto Morris Street and she was soon pulled into the back parking lot of the Tibbs Bed & Breakfast. Callie looked over and saw a weathered pickup truck, then checked the time. It was after four.

"I guess Jack is home." She said raising an eyebrow. Iola and Aimee looked a little apprehensive due to their earlier encounter with Tim Tibbs.

"Let's just hope the apple fell very far from the tree." Iola said. Callie and Aimee opened their doors. Cal pulled her seat forward to allow her out without jumping over the top of the car. Iola gave an exaggerated frown.

"Aww, didn't like my Daisy Duke approach to getting in and out of the back seat?" Cal smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever works for ya, girl." She said. Iola looked down at the multiple bags on the back seat.

"You gals want to grab all your goodies? Looks like a wild night in store!" She teased. Callie furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Uh, nah. But we better put that stuff in the trunk. If Joe Dirt comes out here and looks through things, he is gonna think he hit the jackpot with us." She said and walked around to the trunk and inserted the key and the trunk lid popped up. Iola grabbed the bags and with an amused look carried them to the trunk and tossed them in. She looked up to Cal and smiled.

"All better?" She asked. Cal shut the trunk and nodded.

"Yep." She said. The three made their way into the back door which was near the stairwell. Before they could ascend the steps, Alma's head popped out from the kitchen. She was smiling.

"Hey, ladies. Good to see you. I hope you had a nice day!" She said. Callie smiled back and nodded.

"Hi, Alma. We had an ok day. Yourself?" Alma gave a half shrug.

"Busy, but hey, it's a living. Just wanted to let you ladies know supper will be at five." She said. The three ladies all took on anxious smiles.

"Oh," Cal said slowly. "That's wonderful, Alma! Uhm, we will be down then. Thank you so much!" Alma smiled and waved, then vanished back into the kitchen.

The three climbed the stairs and walked into their room. Iola set down the bunch of papers she had printed off then dropped into the chair.

"So, did you find out anything exciting about our client?" Callie asked. Iola gave a half shrug and tilted her head back and looked over to her friend.

"Depends on what you call exciting." She said. She sat back up a moment later. She took off a pair of heavy rubber bands that held the stack and sorted through the papers. A moment later she pulled out a sheet of paper and looked down at it.

"Alison Marie Rose. Age 37, born September 3rd in Altoona, Pennsylvania. Married twice. First marriage bore no children. Lasted two years. Second marriage produced two children, one out of wedlock. Divorced shortly after second hubby went to the pen. So, she was shooting us straight on that. Arrested three times. DUI age 23 and 26, and accomplice to drug and in receipt of stolen goods. This was about a year before the divorce, so one can assume she was an incidental to the hubby's fine upstanding lifestyle. Clean after that. Daughter Jenny, born August 21st, age 6. Daughter Nicole born January 1, current age 8. Both attend Clymer Elementary School. No other known children. Drives a 2007 Toyota, white in color. The usual subpar credit. Much of that downfall coming before the divorce. Lives at 180 Penn St. here in Clymer. Mortgage payment is $412 per month. Works at Clymer Furniture, 6th Street part time, and is on leave at present, according to a call I made. A desk and sales job as far as I can determine. Before that, worked random factory positions in the city of Indiana, PA. She is active on food stamps and Medicaid. No listing of friends or known associates. Doesn't mean much as the computers have always sucked for association matches. Member, Church of the Resurrection, which is the one just down here on Morris Street. Best I can tell from a call I made at the library, she hasn't been seen there much in the last year, but they are of course praying for her and Nicole." She said and looked at Callie and Aimee. Cal nodded.

"So, she was pretty much shooting straight. And her bio is pretty much the norm. What I would expect anyway." She said. "I am glad she has a clean record after she divorced. Sounds like she let her ex husband's activities get a little too close to home once and paid the price. At least she was smart enough to dump his ass. Any info on hubby?" She asked. Iola half shook her head and made a face. She looked down at another paper.

"Tommy Lee Hoffman. Age 44 and local to Clymer since birth. Sketchy factory and mining work past. Obviously chose to pursue other, more profitable endeavors. Serving five to ten on drug related charges. Fifth offence is what bought him harder time. Three time loser on the marriage front too. Has two other kids by wife number two. They reside in Indiana, PA. I didn't dog the other wives much as I didn't see the point, at present." Aimee raised her eyebrows.

"Jeez, you can find a lot more about a person that I thought." She said with a bit of a shiver. Iola shrugged.

"Eh, no biggie if you have access to certain databases. Joe has always had access. His family has always had access to a lot of info. I mean when you have three detectives in the family and one of them is world famous, it has always been easy to open the door to info for them." She said and looked at Aimee with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, do you have any skeletons in your closet, girl?" She asked. Aimee turned slightly red but shook her head.

"My life isn't that interesting." She said without elaborating. Callie looked over to Iola.

"So, what does the media coverage appear to have been? I know the local paper has no mention of it from the couple newspapers I have seen from this week." Iola reached over and grabbed a small stack of papers.

"Well, I went through most of these. But I was just skimming. I figured we could look through them a bit slower tonight, so I made copies of everything I could pull up." She said and looked through the papers. "Looks to be about forty or fifty pages of reading here." She said. Callie nodded.

"Great. Hopefully that will give us some details." She said, then looked down to her phone. It was 4:51. "But I guess that will have to wait until after dinner." She said. Aimee smirked.

"That is called _supper_ around here, Callie. Best remember that." She said with a giggle. Cal nodded and grinned.

"Lest I forget. Ok, let's get washed up for _supper_." She said with a smile to Aimee.

Cal, Iola and Aimee made their way down the steps. An interesting smell greeted them.

"Well, it doesn't smell too bad." Iola said softly. Cal smirked at her and shook her head.

"Oh, I am sure Alma is a fine cook." She said. Iola gave a wry smile.

"It's not the meal, I'm worried about." Aimee nodded knowingly. The idea of Tim hitting on her over dinner in front of his parents seems a bit awkward. Cal rolled her eyes.

"So they are a little different. They are just small town folks. I am sure it will be a fine meal and the young man will mind his manners in front of his parents." She said. Iola and Aimee shrugged their best attempt to agree and go in open minded.

Callie smiled and pushed open the kitchen door. The kitchen was bustling with Alma moving prepared dishes to the table and Tim filling glasses. At the head of the table, a man with dark wavy hair and a rather grown out beard was sitting. Upon seeing the women enter, a smile creased over his bearded face. He stood up. The women watched as he went from his seated position to standing to a height Callie estimated to be about six feet five. He was dressed in worn out denim overalls and a plaid shirt. He stepped forward in his stocking feet and extended his hand.

"Hey there! Finally, good to meet you. I'm Jack and this here is my place!" He said shaking Cal's hand. Callie smiled.

"Well hi there, Jack. This here is my friends Iola and Aimee, and I got to say you have a beautiful place!" She said. Iola bit her lip and looked down for a moment as she feared cracking up in laughter. A moment later, Tim turned around and saw them, and smiled.

"Dang! There they are. See, pa. I told you they were some very pretty ladies." He said raising his eyebrows. Jack looked down at him with a firm look.

"Mind your manners, boy!" He said gruffly. He turned back to the women. "Please, ladies, have a seat. Alma is about done with supper." He gestured to the table. The three sat down. Jack looked over to Tim. "Bring these ladies a drink, boy."

"Already on it, pa." He said. He brought over three glasses of red looking drink on ice. Iola forced a smile.

"Uhm, thank you, Tim. What is it?" She asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Tim smiled.

"Oh, nothing much really. The best Kool Aid substitute you can get." He boasted, then looked down to Aimee. "Made yours extra sweet, darlin." Aimee coughed briefly then looked up to him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." She said softly and took a drink. Upon taking her sip she realized that he was not lying. He had indeed added a lot of sugar. Callie smiled and looked up as Alma brought a large dish over.

"Everything smells good, Alma. What are we having?" She asked. Alma paused and set the hot dish down.

"Oh, we are having casserole and burgers." She said. Tim just got the meat today, so it should be good a fresh. I don't like when you leave the meat sit in the fridge for a few days. Except of course the bacon. Bacon you can leave in there for a week or two. Not that Jack ever lets that happen." She said with a smile. Callie laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure." She said and looked to Jack. "I heard about your thick bacon, Jack." Aimee's head dropped down to her plate and put her mouth over her arm in an attempt to stifle a smile and laugh. Jack smiled to Callie.

"Yeah, got to say that is one of my vices. Good thick cuts of bacon. None of that wimpy stuff they sell at the grocery store. We get ours at Hanson's butcher shop out on the edge of town." Alma walked over with a tray and set a burger on a bun on each plate.

"And here you all are. Feel free to add whatever you want. There is mustard, catsup, hot sauce and homemade mayo on the table. Just holler if you need something else." She said.

Iola nodded.

"Thank you, Alma. We appreciate it." She said. Also took a very large serving spoon and stuck it inside the casserole dish and took a huge spoon and plopped it on each plate. The dish seemed to have cheese, vegetables, meat, bacon and… Iola looked up with a forced smile "Are those tater tots in there, Alma?" she asked. Alma nodded pridefully.

"Yes, always easier than cutting fresh taters. And I can get a twenty pound sack of these Ever Ready tots for only five dollars! That's way cheaper than fresh taters." Iola nodded.

"Good strategy." She said. She looked to Cal and to Aimee. She knew they had to mind their manners. Even though it was not the kind of thing she would have eaten at home, she was hungry enough not to care so much. Alma and Tim finally had things in order and had taken their seats. Jack looked at everyone.

"Are we ready?" He asked. Alma and Tim nodded. Aimee looked sideways to her companions in question. A moment later Jack folded his hands and bowed his head. Callie glanced at them to follow suit. Cal had grown up a Catholic, so dinner prayers were nothing new to her, even if she hadn't instituted them in her own home. The ladies bowed their heads. Jack spoke.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this day. Thank you for our family and our good health and position in life. Thank you for providing this fine bounty before us. Thank you for our new friends who have come to stay with us. May you watch over them. Amen." Callie smiled and seemed touched. As campy as it may have seemed to her companions, she remembered a time and place when she had heard such similar prayers growing up. She swallowed hard. She missed her parents.

"Amen." She said. The group started eating and to the visitor's surprise they were enjoying the dinner, even though it was not likely calorie friendly. Though it was amusing for them to watch Tim and his casual vernacular.

"Dang, ma. Especially good eating tonight. Quality vittles!" Alma smiled.

"Well, you helped too. Getting the meat and all." Tim smiled and waved her off.

"Aww, was nothin. Didn't take long." He said. Callie looked over and noted Iola to be on her third burger.

"Wow, girl. You must not have eaten today. A whole plate of casserole and three burgers. Where did you put that all?" She said. Iola gave a smile and shrugged.

"Don't know. But these burgers were amazing. Thanks, Alma." She said. Aimee smiled as well to their hostess.

"Yes, thank you." She said. She had been apprehensive at first, but it was nice to have a home cooked meal.

Alma got up and smiled.

"Well, thank you all! Now I will get dessert." She said and went to the counter and came back with a large cake. Callie looked impressed as Alma set a large cake with white icing and nuts on top.

"Looks good, Alma. What kind is it?" She asked.

"Pecan praline cake, dear." She said and placed it in front of them. She began cutting the cake up.

"Sounds great!" She said. As she watched Alma serve up the cake she thought it might be a good time to ask about the abduction. She cleared her throat. "Say Alma, I was wondering. I heard today about that little girl that got abducted some weeks ago…." Alma looked up with a sad face.

"Oh yes. It was terrible. And then all the news media was all over the place." She said and resumed her seat. Callie looked down sadly.

"Yes, I had heard about the little girl. Her name is Nicole, isn't it?" Alma nodded.

"Yes. I think she was eight years old." She said. Jack cleared his throat.

"Is eight years old, dear. Lord willing, she is still with us." He said. Alma nodded.

"Of course. I am sorry. I was so sad when it happened." She said and looked down.

"Did you know the mother?" Aimee asked. Alma made a face.

"I have met her a few times over at the Dollar General. She had the two daughters. I have talked to them a couple times at the store. That little girl, Nicole is smart as a whip. She is very bright." Callie nodded.

"Did the news ever say anything about how it happened or any suspects?" She asked. Alma shook her head.

"No, she had been in the park in front of her house and just vanished. There was nothing on the news about anyone who was suspected or seen in the area."

"Have you heard any theories throughout the community?" Iola asked. Alma raised her eyes.

"I think a lot of people talk about it. But it is really just a lot of folks who are concerned. Some didn't like that she let the child out in the park without her being with her. But I can't really say I would judge her for that given the park is in her front yard." Jack looked over to Callie.

"I think the woman must be going out of her mind. I know some in the area where being pretty harsh on her. I think it's because of her ex husband. He was a lulu."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked. Jack turned his head a bit, seeming reluctant to give too many opinions.

"Well, don't take it wrong, but her former husband was not a good man. He was into stealing and drugs and all that stuff. He used to work where I worked and he was a flake and a bad worker. But I will leave it at that. She was smart and while I don't believe divorce is a good thing most of the time, it was probably the best thing for that poor woman to do." Callie nodded. It seemed evident that Alma was not privy to any details that were not already known in the press. If she was, she wasn't feeling comfortable enough around them to talk about it. Callie decided not to press the subject for now. More than a few questions may seem like they were more than merely curious about a local tragedy.

Alma made sure everyone had a large piece of cake which turned out to be delicious. Iola was happy that she had kept an open mind.

"The meal was great, Alma. I am sure we are going to gain ten pounds eating your food. But it was great. I especially loved those burgers. So lean and different tasting! Apparently going to Jack's favorite butcher on the outside of town is a lot better than grocery store hamburger." Callie and Aimee nodded. For all of the family's frugality it was surprising that they spent freely at a butcher shop for prime lean beef. At this statement, Jack smiled and looked to his wife. Alma smiled to Iola.

"Well thank you, Iola. But uhm, we didn't buy the meat at the butcher." Iola looked up without much concern.

"Oh? Well you have a great grocery store meat department then. Wish mine was that good." Tim gave a hearty laugh.

"Dang, y'all don't know?" he said with a grin.

"Know what?" Aimee asked. Alma smiled.

"Well, I had told you that Tim went out and got the meat fresh. He didn't buy it. He hunted it." The last words served to confuse them. Aimee looked at Tim.

"You went out today and shot a cow?" She asked. Jack let out a hearty laugh and smiled to his son, who shook his head. Alma smiled kindly to Iola.

"Well, hon. It's not cow. That's why it tasted different." she said. Iola, Aimee and Callie looked to one another and then to their hosts.

"Uhm, just what was it?" Iola asked, feeling a sick feeling. Jack held out his hands.

"Well, squirrel of course! You had squirrel burgers and there must have been a good five or six of them little rascals in the casserole. Good eatin'. I tell you what."

These words settled on the three, who did their best to maintain their composure. Iola slowly nodded.

"I see. Well, it was kind of you to share your good fortune with us. It must have been a good hunting day for you, Tim. I hope you didn't have to go out and spend too much time in the forest." Tim looked at her and gave a smile.

"Oh, heck no. You see, I just keep a couple bird feeders loaded with sunflower seeds outside my bedroom window. And when I'm in my room, like you know checking out stuff on the internet, I keep my rifle right next to me. When those little grey suckers climb onto the bird feeder I just plink em down from my chair. No troubles at all. Must have gotten twelve today. And these are the best kind. Not like the ones from the butcher. These are organic free range squirrels. So you know they will taste better." He said with pride. Callie nodded.

"Free range, huh? Who knew that extended to squirrels? Wow." She said. Then stretched her arms out. "Well, folks. We have a little bit of work to do before bed. We do appreciate the hospitality. It was very kind." She said. Jack stood up as the girls stood. He smiled to them.

"It was very good to meet you ladies. And please feel free to let Alma know if you have any special requests for any meals this week. We would be happy to oblige if it is possible."

Callie nodded and pressed a smile in his direction.

"Well thank you, Jack. It was nice of you to offer. Goodnight to you. And goodnight Alma and er, Tim." She said. Tim stood up and smiled.

"Anytime ladies. Sleep tight, ya hear?" he said raising an eyebrow towards Aimee. The three women smiled cordially and exited the kitchen. The headed up the stairs and upon entering their room, Iola went for her purse immediately. She desperately fished around and pulled out of bottle of Tums. She took a few out and popped them into her mouth. Callie shook her head with a grin towards her friend.

"Is that the antidote?" She asked jokingly. Iola looked at her with wide eyes.

"They fed us…rodents! Doesn't that bother you?" she asked, a bit amazed that Callie wasn't taking it more seriously. Cal shrugged.

"Well, it was a bit of a surprise. But believe it or not, girl. Squirrel is considered quite the delicacy in France and other countries. Even making a comeback in the US. It's not just for rednecks anymore. Besides, it tasted good and it was obviously fresh." Iola blinked at her. The information had not served to comfort her very much.

"Well still, I would have liked a warning." She said. Callie looked at Aimee.

"How about you, precious? You ok?" Aimee nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I thought it all tasted good. I'd have rather gone on thinking it was beef. But I might have been more shocked if I had been told that Tim went cow hunting!" Callie giggled.

"Yeah, me too. Aside from his rather unique hunting method, I think I am ok with it. Alma is a pretty good cook. They clearly have a heritage from the south going by their frugal nature and use of bulk ingredients and improvising to keep their meat bill down." Aimee nodded.

"I was worried when we first went it. I thought once we met Jack that we would be going from Joe Dirt to Duck Dynasty, but things went relatively cool. Jack kept Timmy boy in line for the most part. And for that I am grateful." Iola had calmed down a bit.

"Well, I guess you are right. Anyway, we have some work to do. It's a shame Alma couldn't shed any more light on Alice or the abduction." She said. Cal sat back in the chair as she started going over newspaper stories.

"You know, I have a feeling if Alma is not around Jack, she may just expound a bit. Jack is not a free flowing gossip. But the way Alma was on the day we came here, she was talking her head off. It doesn't mean she necessarily knows anything more. But the next time I talk to her, it would probably be without Jack around." Iola nodded.

"Makes sense." She said. Cal handed Iola and Aimee several sheets of copied newspaper stories.

"Give these a read, guys. See what you can pick up. Take notes if it helps." She said and sat back down.

Callie sat there lost in thought. Iola looked over to her.

"What ya thinking, Cal?" She asked. Cal gave a twisted smile.

"Oh, just detective Jameson. He isn't going to help us until we find someone with an active ticket. We need as much case info as we can get. Information that wasn't released to the press. Six weeks in an eternity for gathering any forensic info, of course. At least anything obvious. I suppose I need to look into hiring someone." She said. Iola looked at her out of the corned of her eye. Callie looked back. She raised her eyebrow towards her.

"You thinking something, girl?" She asked. Iola looked down, not really wishing to make eye contact with her friend as she broached a subject which may get shot down easily by Callie, but she wasn't necessarily crazy about it herself.

"Well, we don't necessarily have to _hire_ someone…" She started, looking up at her friend cautiously. We could secure someone else to lend a hand." Callie gave her a deadpan look, then blinked a couple times and bit her lip.

"Would this _someone_ happen to have a last name that starts with the letter H ?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

Callie looked out the window of their room as the evening settled. It had been several minutes of silence since Iola had made her suggestion of having A Hardy come to Clymer to help them get the information they needed for the case.

"I am still waiting for you to expound of this brainstorm you just got." Callie said without taking her gaze from the window. Iola sat at the table and took a breath. Clearly her suggestion had been tantamount to having opened Pandora's Box. At this point, Iola had reasoned that she was all in, so she may as well put it out there.

"I was thinking that maybe Frank and Joe could come out here…" She didn't quite finish before Cal turned and glared at her.

"Frank?" She exclaimed with wide eyes. This was the last person she wanted to see. Iola gave a shrug.

"Well…" She started. Callie narrowed her eyes to mere slits and looked at Iola.

"No fucking way!" She said firmly. Iola rolled her eyes a bit toward the wall and avoided looking at Callie.

"I just thought." She began again.

"Are you sure?" Callie said with a fling of her arms. "Wasn't it just a couple days ago that we set out of this little adventure to get Away from them? And now you want to invite them to join us? I can tell you one thing right now. I don't need Frank Hardy's badge to get me access to some police records and a hand in the local police department. I can hire any schmuck with an active ticket and get what I need." She said with an irritated look. Iola knew she had broached a sore subject. And truth be told she had most certainly been right in that it was just a couple days ago when they had abruptly left Atlantic City with the intention of avoiding her husband and Cal's ex. In spite of this, Iola felt some pangs of sadness for how she left Joe so abruptly. As irrational as he had been that morning in Callie's hotel suite and the terrible things he said, she still remembered that they were married. In good times and bad. Iola knew that Cal didn't owe Frank anything. She may have owed her husband a bit more of an explanation that she had given, but she had reasonable cause for wanting to step back and take a breath. She looked over to her friend with a sober expression.

"I know how you feel, and in hindsight it was likely a poor suggestion to even mention Frank. But I don't know. I feel I may have been a bit rash with Joe." She said and sighed. "I know he was a jerk that morning and I have little tolerance for his somewhat phobic stance on homosexuality. Hell, I don't even know if he is all that much phobic of that or merely pissed off that in his eyes I cheated on him. I kind of think it's more the latter since Joe is a relatively liberal guy who pretty much feels that people should be able to do what they want. But as you know he holds marriage very sacred." Iola sat there in silence for a few moments. She glanced out her own window by the table. She saw her own reflection. "I suppose it doesn't speak well of me that I didn't hold it as sacred as him." She said softly. Callie walked over. Appearing a good deal calmer than she had looked a few minutes prior. She sat in the chair across from Iola and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that. But it would not be a good thing for me to lay eyes on Frank right now. And I am fairly certain he probably feels the same. Or at least he should. The big lug ought to be trying to save his own marriage and digging himself out of his own mess. And coming out here to solve a case with his ex would be the last thing he or I need, or his wife and kid for that matter." She said and shook her head. She knew that Frank would come if asked. He was just that kind of guy. Good hearted and would do anything for a friend. Even an estranged one.

Iola nodded and smiled to her.

"It's ok. It was a dumb idea now that I think about it. You are right, Frank does need to address his own issues and you are quite accurate in your assessment that the last thing he needs to be doing right now and coming out here." She sat in silence. Tapping her fingers on the table, lost in thought. She glanced about and then slowly towards Callie.

"I guess you feel pretty much the same way about Joe then?" She said, even though she herself was obviously uncertain how good of an idea it was. Iola very much missed Joe but was not sure she needed to be around him this soon. She was torn. Callie studied the look on Iola's face. She knew she missed her husband, but also that she was still fairly mad at him. Not only for the issue at the Hotel.

"I'm not sure how excited he would be to come join you since you have the two women you committed adultery with as your associates in this investigation. I mean he has his pride. No doubt he would be happy to see you. But precious and I may well serve a bitter reminder of things that are not so great in his marriage. I don't know all the issues you two have going on. And adultery, God knows, is a biggie. But from our phone calls, girl, you are just a little behind me when it comes to the marriage crisis." Iola nodded.

"There's a fair amount of truth to that." She said. Iola looked down to her phone. "I still need to call and check in with him. Talk to him. I still want to talk to Joey. Make sure he knows his momma didn't disappear." Callie nodded.

"Sure, girl. I understand that. I need to call the kids, too. I have been trying not to think about how much I miss them. I do. I still have no desire to go home yet. But they need to hear their mom's voice. I need to hear theirs." She said. Iola nodded.

"Guess we better take care of that first. Then maybe we can focus on all these newspaper articles." She picked up her phone and stood up. "Guess I will use the other room. This is likely to be a long conversation." She looked down and touched Cal's hand. "Sorry about earlier." Cal shook her head.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry." She said and turned for a moment. Aimee had been doing her best to read the newspaper stories and leave the heated conversation between Callie and Iola.

"Aimee, I will be in the bathroom having a chat with my other half and kids. Be back out and we can go down to the gas station and get some drinks and snacks to bring back. I don't want to raid Alma's fridge later tonight and scare her or anything." She said. Aimee nodded. Cal turned to Iola.

"You need something from the gas station?" She asked. Iola nodded.

"Chocolate and a Starbucks Frappe." She said with a smile. Callie nodded. Iola excused herself to the adjoining room, while Callie slipped across the hall into the small bathroom. Cal sat down and pulled her phone out. She looked down at it. Thinking about what she was going to say if Chet demanded more information that she didn't really want to provide. She took a deep breath and exhaled in frustration.

"Fuck it." She said and dialed her home phone number. She set the phone on speaker. It began to ring. A moment later the line picked up.

"Hello?" Came a voice. Callie recognized it to be the live-in housekeeper and backup sitter, Cecilia.

"Hi Cecilia, this is Cal. How are things going there?"

"Ola, Mrs. Morton. We are well." Cal smiled.

"Good to hear. Is Chet home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Morton. But he is upstairs with the other men. You remember it is night for their game." Callie nodded to herself, remembering the day. Once a week Chet had his friends over for poker, pool and the general guys night in thing where they gambled and boasted of their bank accounts.

"Yes, that's right." Callie said.

"Would you like me to get him for you, Mrs. Morton?" She asked.

"No, Cecilia. That's ok. How about the girls?" She asked.

"Carly and Elle are asleep right now. But Madeleine is up. Would you like me to put her on?" Callie smiled.

"Yes, Please." She said.

"Just a momento, please." She said and set the phone down. A few moments later a youthful voice came on the line.

"Hi, mom!" She said. Callie's face lit up.

"Hey, Mad. How was your day, baby?" She asked.

"Not bad, I guess. We just hung out at home with Cecilia."

"Well, that's good. How are Carly and Ellie?"

"Being brats. Dad let them eat a gallon of ice cream for dinner and Cecilia said some things in Spanish and then went outside to say even more things in Spanish after dad said he had things under control." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I bet you and Cecilia fed them real food at some point, right?"

"Of course, mom. We ordered pizza after Ellie refused the foods that Cecilia offered." Callie closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. She knew their live-in housekeeper Cecilia was a good woman, but also had a certain respect for Chet's authority. As misguided as it sometimes could be.

"Well, at least that is something…I guess." Callie said.

"Mom, I am going to the mall tomorrow with dad, but he says I can only spend a certain amount of money. Can you talk to him?" She asked in that preteen tone that she had become more familiar with in the last year. At least it sounded like Chet was using good judgment and limiting their daughter.

"Oh? Well how much did he say you could spend?" She asked.

"Only $1,000." She said. Cal placed her head into her hand and closed her eyes. She sat for a moment in silence.

"Baby, you are twelve years old. Do you know how much money I got to take to the mall when I was your age?" She asked. A heavy, exaggerated sigh was heard over the phone.

"Here we go again." Madeleine said. "You are going to tell me that you only were able to spend $25 when you were my age and you had to earn it."

"Yes, baby. That's exactly right. You need to understand that just because your father and I have been fortunate enough to be financially secure does not mean it's the best idea for you to go spend a thousand dollars in one day at the mall. Baby, I have said it before. You don't need money to make you happy."

"We've been over this. So, I guess that means you won't talk to dad!" Callie sighed heavily.

"No, baby. And the next time I speak to him I am going to tell him that you have no business spending that much at your age." She heard another sigh over the phone.

"Coming from the woman who has several pairs of thousand dollar shoes." Madeleine said with a curt tone. Callie had tears flowing down her cheeks at this point.

"You are right. I don't have any excuse to give. Not a good one. But when I get back maybe we can talk about it." She said. There was silence for several moments.

"Fine." Came the reply. "Is that all?" She asked. Cal sniffled.

"I suppose baby. I do love you. And I will…I will call back tomorrow night." Cal said with a stammer.

"Ok, then." She replied. "Bye." And the line went dead. Cal let the phone fall to the floor. She wept for several moment. She finally looked up and began to wipe her eyes and face with tissue. She took a deep breath and tried to suppress more tears. She picked up her phone and stuck it in her shorts pocket. She bent over the sink and ran some water and splashed it into her face. She looked into the mirror. She touched her face as the water dripped down from it.

"Oh, a storm is threatening my very life today. If I don't get some shelter, I'm gonna fade away." She said softly as she watched the water drip away. She closed her eyes and turned the light out.

She walked slowly from the bathroom and crossed the hall, entering her room. She took a deep breath. Aimee looked up and smiled kindly to her. She noted the distressed look on Cal's face.

"You ok?" She asked. Callie blinked. She looked around the room.

"Iola still on the phone, I guess?" She asked a bit blankly. Aimee nodded. Cal looked over to the table and walked over. She picked up her purse. She looked back towards Aimee.

"Let's go for that walk to the gas station, huh?" Aimee nodded and got up from the bed and slipped into her sandals.

"Sure." She said. She and Callie left the room.

They walked along Morris Street. There was a gas station a couple blocks down. The warm air rushed against them as they walked. Aimee looked over to Cal.

"Guess the phone call with your husband didn't go so well?" She asked. Cal shook her head.

"Didn't talk to him. He was playing cards with the boys. Just got to talk to my oldest daughter." She said. Aimee nodded, glancing at Cal. It was fairly obvious she wasn't in the mood to elaborate.

A few minutes later they reached the Kwik Fill gas station. Open all night for the town's fuel and junk food needs. They entered. Cal picked up a hand basket by the door and the pair headed for the rear of the store where the coolers were. Callie located the Starbucks Frappes and placed half a dozen of them in the basket.

"You like these?" She asked. Aimee nodded. Cal reached back in and grabbed four more. She also grabbed several bottles of Fiji water. They headed for the snack section. Cal gestured for Aimee to pick a few things out. "Knock yourself out, girl. Never know when you need chocolate and salt." She said. She reached over and picked out several different chocolate bars. The song playing over the gas station speakers switched. Pink Floyd's _Wish you were here_ started playing. Callie raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Seriously?" She said aloud. Though she liked the song, the timing seemed a bit of karmic humor. Taunting her given her current emotional state.

 _So, so you think you can tell_ _  
_ _Heaven from hell_ _  
_ _Blue skies from pain_ _  
_ _Can you tell a green field_ _  
_ _From a cold steel rail?_ _  
_ _A smile from a veil?_ _  
_ _Do you think you can tell?_

Callie took a breath and signaled for Aimee to walk along with her. The song would tear her apart almost every time she heard it. But now. After that call. After her wondering just what in the Hell she was doing in Clymer, Pennsylvania. She stood there and closed her eyes for a moment. Aimee looked at her with a worried expression.

 _Did they get you to trade_ _  
_ _Your heroes for ghosts?_ _  
_ _Hot ashes for trees?_ _  
_ _Hot air for a cool breeze?_ _  
_ _Cold comfort for change?_ _  
_ _Did you exchange_ _  
_ _A walk on part in the war_ _  
_ _For a lead role in a cage?_

Cal made a reach for a nearby bottle of Southern Comfort. Aimee's hand came down over hers. She looked a Cal with soft concerned expression.

"You don't need that." She said looking into her eyes, almost pleadingly. Aimee knew Cal had a problem with alcohol. She had worked her fair share of bars in the last couple years. But she could really see how Callie's need to bury her emotions in a bottle almost every time she felt some kind of crisis. She was worried for her. She reached over and touched her face. "You really don't need it, girl." Callie looked back into her eyes. Searching for assurance. She closed her eyes and let her hand fall from the bottle. She nodded slightly.

"Ok." She rasped. She offered her hand to Aimee. Aimee took it and smiled to her. They walked to the checkout. A few minutes later they had made to the through the register. The song had changed. Joe Cocker's _A Little Help From My Friends_ was playing. Cal signed the register receipt and taken the bag from the clerk. She again offered Aimee her hand. It was no doubt difficult for her to walk away from the bottle that night.

 _Would You Believe In A Love At First Sight?  
I'm Certain It Happens All The Time yeah  
What Do You See When You Turn Off The Lights?  
I can't tell ya, but it sure feel like mine  
I get by with a little friend from my friends…_

They walked out into the night.

* * *

Callie and Aimee walked into their room. Iola was sitting at the table reading news articles. She looked up.

"Hey guys." She said looking over and noticing they had bags. "Find us something good?" Callie shrugged.

"Depends on the way you look at it." She said with a slight sigh. Aimee put down her bag and turned to Callie. She put her hands on her arms and looked up into her eyes and gave a sweet smile and a look of understanding.

"I'm proud of you." She said to her. Cal nodded slightly and forced a smile.

"Thanks. I mean it." She said and bent over and kissed Aimee on the forehead. She turned and took a seat at the table. She pulled out a couple of the Frappes and handed one to Iola, who accepted it happily.

"How are Chet and the kids?" She asked. Cal closed her eyes and shook her head briefly.

"Don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. "If that's ok." She looked over to Iola. "How is Joe?" Iola nodded.

"He was happy to hear from me. I told him what was going on. Hope that was alright." Cal gave a slight nod. "And he kind of agreed that it might not be the best time for him to jump in the car and run over to help. He understood that maybe a little time would do us both some good. But he was mostly worried just not knowing where we were before." Cal nodded again.

"Well, that's good. Glad you guys are on the same page on that." She said softly. Still a bit distracted with her own thoughts. Iola took a breath and looked at her friend.

"I did explain our problem. You know about needing a PI with an active license to help us access the local police records. And after some back and forth on another line, he did offer a solution." She said. Cal raised an eyebrow. A little bit of anxiety ran over her face.

"And?" She asked a bit cautiously. Iola took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He proposed having a PI come and get us the records and info from the locals and handing it off to us. As well as having an FBI operative help get the federal records and assist. I figured it wouldn't hurt to use someone he could line up." Cal shrugged.

"Sounds good, actually. We need the info. Who did he find?" Iola gave Cal a cautious smile.

"Fenton." She said. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Serious? How did he pull that off? Fenton is almost always a busy man." She said. Iola nodded.

"He is. But he just happened to be traveling to Chicago tomorrow and after Joe spoke to him, I think he volunteered to help us out. And well, I am sure it helps serve the purpose of being able to check on his daughter in law first hand in the process." She said. She studied Callie's face for any sign of objection. Iola was half surprised that there was none. "So, is that ok?" she asked. Callie nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Fenton is a good man. He could open some doors for us. Especially if he is getting a fed to help us." She gave a worn smile to Iola. "Good job." She said. Iola smiled back.

"Thanks." She said, then looked to her friend. "You look beat. Maybe we should pick up this reading in the morning?" Callie nodded and finished her Frappe. She looked over to Aimee.

"Yeah. That would be a good plan." She said. "How about some rest, precious?" Aimee nodded.

"Sure, Cal." She said. She knew she would need someone to hold her tonight. She got up and excused herself to change.

Fifteen minutes later, Iola and Harley were tucked under a sheet in one bed. Callie and Aimee in the other. Cal had had a slight bit of feeling anxious with a little trembling. Aimee snuggled next to her and held her tight. She knew it might be a bad night for her.

By eleven the outside sounds had diminished for the most part. The distant whistle and rumble of the evening freight train was heard. The faint glow from the neon light of the church down the street cast a slight glow through their windows.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Hey all. This is chapter ten when Fenton hits town. And yes, the new story photo is how I see Fenton. I'm sure those who recognize the character find a bit of irony in my choice. I had written more, but am trying to limit my chapters to under 5k words (which I don't always succeed at!). Thanks again for the PMs/Reviews!

-10-

The black Cadillac XTS sped down Pennsylvania highway 403. A man of late middle age looked into the rearview mirror. The reflection of the sun shone off of his tinted glasses. His greying hair slicked back. He stroked his goatee and blinked. He had thought he saw a car back there. The highway was a small two-lane road. He was headed south.

Callie and Aimee sat in the Tibbs's kitchen that morning. Cal had brought down a few bottles of the Starbucks they had bought the night before. She poured them over two glasses of ice and smiled to Aimee.

"There you go, girl. I dare say it will go down a good deal easier than the Ever Ready coffee that is in the cabinet." She said with a quiver. Aimee nodded.

"I don't know how they can drink that crap. I am sure it wakes them up, but that stuff just tastes nasty."

The kitchen door swung open and Iola walked in with a smile. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, then sat down.

"Have a good shower?" Cal asked, noting the refreshed look on her friend's face. Iola nodded.

"Oh yeah. I was rolling around in cat hair half the night." She said looking at Aimee with an expression of exaggerated disdain. "Your cat seems to have adopted me as his preferred sleeping companion. Which I don't mind, but that baby lion is a bed hog." She laughed. Aimee nodded.

"Oh yes. Harley is one for sure. But he definitely likes you." She giggled. Cal looked over to Iola.

"Maybe he just wants to make sure your getting pussy every night, too." She said and winked to Aimee. Iola rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the Starbucks.

"Mine!" She said with a grin. She got up to get a glass and some ice. She looked down at Aimee as she passed and nodded. "Wore shorts this morning? Timmy will be disappointed. Has he made an appearance yet today?" Callie and Aimee shook their heads.

"No, thank God." Aimee said. "But, yes, I did want to be prepared this morning in the event he came in." Iola returned to the table with her glass of ice and her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her shorts and looked down at it.

"Joe is asking if dad is here yet." She said and started texting back. Callie looked over to her.

"Well, lucky for us he just happened to be passing through. So, I assume we should be expecting him any time?" Iola nodded as she was still looking down at the phone screen.

"Yeah. He knows our address." Cal nodded and took a drink. She was doing her best to maintain composure and not feel anxious. She had never been on bad terms with Fenton, but just the same, being the father of her ex made her feel a little anxious. Iola smiled to her friend. "I think you are going to be fine. Fenton is not likely one that knows about anything that has happened recently between you and Frank." She said looking down at her drink. "I doubt Frank wants to advertise that or be judged for it."

"I know. Just a bit nervous." She said with a worried look. Aimee looked to both of them.

"So, just so I have this right, this guy coming is your father in law, Iola and is a well-known detective?" She asked a bit intrigued. Iola nodded.

"Yep, Fenton Hardy is one of the top detectives in the nation. He has worked for the police and has several connections in various government agencies. Truth be told, Joe could have likely had Fenton get the information from the police here with a mere phone call." She said then sighed, "But there is another agenda, I'm sure. Making sure the daughter in law is safe. Since he was on his way to Chicago, it was likely easy for him to take a little detour south so he could help out and give Joe a firsthand report of how his wife is." Aimee nodded.

"So, this guy can get us the info we need from the cops?" Callie smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh yeah. Fenton is quite revered in both police and FBI worlds. Most law enforcement agents have heard of him. He is well respect and knows how to get what he wants. Those who don't respect him typically fear him. So, the end result will undoubtedly get us the information we want. Which will hopefully help." She said with a look of consternation. "I was looking over a lot of those press reports this morning and just amazed at how little info there is in them. It's like the press was covering an auto accident rather than a kidnapping." Iola nodded.

"I agree. When I was reading the accounts in the library, I was just amazed. Lots of reports, but not a lot of depth in the information reported."

Aimee was looking out the window and thinking about getting her car washed at seeing how dusty it was when she noticed a black Cadillac turning the corner and slowing down at the curb outside. She looked over to the others.

"Say, does Mr. Hardy drive a black Cadillac?" She asked. Iola looked up with a smile. She turned to the window.

"Yes, that's his car." She said and walked towards the back door. Callie remained seated and held her glass nervously. Aimee sat next to her and put her hand on Callie's.

"Take a breath, babe." She said kindly. Callie nodded, but still appeared a bit pensive. A few moments later Iola walked in hand in hand with a man in a dark tailored suit and white silk shirt. He smiled at them. Callie returned the smile.

"Good morning, Callie. Been a long time." He said approaching her. Cal stood up and accepted his open arms and embraced. Cal looked at his greying hair, mustache and goatee and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, Fenton. Good to see you. You are looking well. I love the grey. You wear it well." She said. Fenton smiled at the comment.

"Well, my dear. The older the bull. The stiffer the horn." He said with a laugh. Cal furrowed her brow a bit at Fenton's attempt to break the ice, then grinned.

"Well, sounds like Laura is doing well then, too." She said. Iola spoke up.

"Fenton, this is a friend of ours, Aimee Davidson." She said with a gesture. Aimee smiled to him, stood up and offered her hand. Fenton smiled and took her hand.

"Hello, my dear. Pleasure to meet you." He said.

A moment later the kitchen door swung open and Tim walked in.

"Hey ladies!" He called out "Any of you know who owns the sweet ride on the side of the…" his words faded when he saw Fenton. Tim blinked repeatedly and looked at Fenton with an intense gaze. He pointed to him.

"Are you _Really_ him? I mean, really?" Before he could say anything, Tim looked at the girls with wide eyes. "How in the world do you guys know Mickey Rourke?" Fenton Hardy stared back at Tim, and his appearance, then looked at the girls.

"He's supposed to be here, right?" He asked. Callie nodded with her eyes closed. Iola stepped forward.

"Uhm, Tim. This is my father in law…" Before she could finish, Tim's eyes widened more.

"Dang, you are married to Mickey Rourke's son?" he has incredulously. Fenton glanced sideways to Iola with a slight smile. Iola shook her head.

"As I was saying, this is Fenton Hardy, my father in law. And this is Tim Tibbs. He is the son of the owners of this place. Fenton offered his hand, and Tim took it with a bit of a dejected look, the smiled again.

"Oh, well, sorry about that. But man, you look a lot like Mickey Rourke." Fenton smiled and gave a slightly bemused look.

"Not a problem. Happens all the time. By the way, you look a lot like David Spade." He said. Tim's eyes lit up.

"You think so? Dang! Well pleasure to meet you. I got to get back to my room. I was hunting." He said, feeling a bit awkward having come in and thinking he had just met a famous actor. Fenton Hardy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"A pleasure." He said as he watched Tim leave the kitchen. Fenton Hardy looked at the three woman and then looked towards the door. "You, uhm, stay here, with him?" He asked. Cal waved her hand towards the door as if to excuse what had just happened.

"Oh, he's harmless. His mom and dad are good people." She said, then smiled at him. "Fenton, you do kind of have that Mickey Rourke thing going on though." She said with a giggle.

"Well, I will try to take it as a compliment." He said and took a seat. "So, Joe tells me you have stumbled on a kidnapping?" Iola nodded and sat down. Aimee smiled and looked to Cal.

"I think I will grab a shower while you guys chat a bit. Ok?" Callie smiled back to her.

"Sure, girl." She said. Aimee leaned over and kissed Callie's cheek.

"K, see you in a few." She said and walked from the kitchen. Fenton Hardy observed the closeness of the two, though said nothing. He was aware of Callie and Iola's affections they had for each other years ago, so it wasn't entirely surprising that Callie might have an intimate relationship with another woman. Knowing Chet was quite liberal in this respect, he thought it prudent to not make mention of anything. Iola, also observed this interaction and had perhaps wished that Aimee had not freely expressed her affections as she did to Callie. On the other hand, she was grateful that Aimee had not expressed her affections towards her at this juncture. While it was quite unlikely that Fenton would ever publicly offer condemnation, he was one who leaned socially moderate, so he was not likely fully on board with some elements of their lifestyle.

Over the next half an hour, Callie and Iola explained as much about the case of the disappearance of Nicole Rose as they knew. Based on the initial report from the child's mother and newspaper reports, they didn't have much information yet. And the lack of willingness to assist on behalf of the Clymer police department had further hampered their ability to get a full view of the case evidence that was available.

"So, it's been six weeks and the press has gone and the police have likely put the investigation on simmer? That seems a short period to go inactive even in poorer areas. Clearly there has to be an active FBI agent assigned to the case. I can get that information easily enough. I can request the case book front to back, but the way you make the local police seem, it may not bear much fruit." Callie nodded.

"That's what I am fearing. I wanted to get as much intel before going back to mom and interviewing her." Fenton looked up and nodded.

"Yes, you will have to walk a fine line between getting some answers and not vilifying yourself to her." He said and sighed. He looked from Iola to Callie.

"So, I have to ask, this aside, how are you two doing?" He asked with a look of concern. Iola forced a smile and shrugged. She knew she wouldn't be able to snow Fenton Hardy with a brush off or being vague. But she sensed he wasn't here to grill her for information. Just trying to see if she was ok.

"Well, you know. I just needed some time. Joe and I didn't part on particularly good terms in Atlantic City. He was drinking and gambling. And I was drinking….and..uhm." She looked to Fenton with a pleading expression that essentially requested she not have to elaborate on the subject. Fenton Hardy gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"I understand. I am not here to prod you over your marriage issues. If you need an ear, I am here. If not, no worries either." He said. Iola smiled with a thankful look. Fenton looked to Callie.

"How about you, Mrs. Morton?" Cal smiled out of the corner of her mouth. Fenton had his ways. The mere fact that he addressed her as such sent home a point without having said anything direct.

"Don't know, Fenton. I am taking a break from marriage and family. That might seem a bit of a cop out, but I am burned out. Not from my kids, mind you. I know they are safe and in good hands. I miss them, but I also don't want to be in a place where I take them for granted…Which I have done on occasion. This may not be the answer. Staying away and well, this case falling in my lap. But as tragic as this situation is, the prospect of working on it, seems, well, exhilarating. Something happened. I mean after the money and security grew and with the work I did get when I was still active…. it was so trivial and dull, I just felt like hanging it up was the answer at the time." She paused and gazed absently out the window. "I don't know." She said softly. Fenton smiled to her.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Callie. I think it was a mistake for you to hang up your PI license. From way back, I saw you had potential and you went to school and trained. You started out on your own, and no, you may not have been given cases that were particularly exciting. But we all start out somewhere." He paused. "Given your financial status, it was never a thing that you were dependent upon to eat or to keep a roof over your head. So, you just let it go. I understand from that perspective. But no matter our financial place in life, we all need something to keep us happy. Sometimes that's family. Sometimes it's work. Sometimes it's faith. Often times it's a combination of all of that and more. There are so many things that we can do in life to help others and, in the process, ourselves. Even though I have financial security, I have never found it something which by itself makes me a complete and happy person. I suspect you have discovered that as well." Callie gave a sober nod in his direction. She couldn't argue his logic because he had pretty much made a valid point. Fenton smiled. "Anyway, short lecture over. How about we hit the pavement and get some digging done on this case?" Callie's troubled expression turned to a slight smile and she nodded.

Iola looked to her father in law with an appreciative expression. She was glad he went easy with her for now.

"So how long can we keep you held over before you need to be in Chicago?" she inquired. Fenton raised his eyes and gave it a brief thought.

"I should be able to give you two or three days. I need to give some operatives some help on a case near Chicago. Depending on how that goes, I might be able to swing back in this direction. I can also hook you up to an operative who can help you out, too." Iola nodded and gave a relieved smile. She knew they would get further along with a little help from the right people.

"Ok, let's do it!" She said.

Fenton Hardy's Cadillac pulled up in front of the Clymer Police Department at around eleven. Fenton and the three women got out. Hardy looked over at the small building, then looked to Callie.

"So, they said they would assist in supplying info to someone with a ticket?" He asked. Callie nodded.

"Yeah, as Detective Jameson put it, they might be able to give _some_ information to a licensed detective." Fenton raised an eyebrow.

"Just some?" He asked with a wry smile. Callie nodded. "You weren't pissing in this guy's pool, were ya?" Callie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ya never know." She said. Fenton nodded.

"Come on. Let's see how they want to play this." He said.

They walked through the front doors of the entrance and to the desk sergeant. Callie smiled down to him. It was a different officer than before. The stout middle-aged man with blonde hair looked up.

"How can I help you, Miss?" he asked. Callie looked at him.

"Morton, Callie Morton. I am looking for Detective Jameson." She said. The officer looked up at the group for a moment, then picked up the phone and dialed an extension.

"Yes, sir. There is a Callie Morton here to see you. No, sir. She has some people with her. Yes, sir." He said and hung up. He stood up and walked around the counter. "Follow me, please." He said and led the way down a hallway and into a room with a long table. "This is one of our conference rooms. Detective Jameson will be with you momentarily." Callie nodded.

"Thank you, officer." She said. He nodded and walked away. Fenton looked down at the table and gestured to the ladies.

"Have a seat, ladies." He offered. The women sat down. Fenton sat next to Callie and smiled. "Relax. We should make some progress with any luck." He said.

After a few minutes wait, Detective Jameson walked into the conference room. He looked down at the group. He nodded to Callie.

"Mrs. Morton. Hello, I hadn't anticipated seeing you again…so soon." He added. Mr. Hardy raised an eyebrow and stood up. Detective Jameson looked at him for a few moments.

"You seem familiar to me. I've seen you somewhere before." He said. Iola looked up.

"He isn't Mickey Rourke if that's what you were thinking." Jameson looked down at her and shook his head with a confused look. Fenton Hardy gave a tight smile and took out his credentials and offered them to Detective Jameson.

"Detective Jameson, my name is Fenton Hardy, and I represent Alison Rose. Callie Morton, here, is my associate." He said. Detective Jameson's eyes widened slightly as he viewed Mr. Hardy's badge and detectives license. He nodded.

"Yes, of course. Now I recognize you. I remember reading about a case you had with that serial killer and saw your picture in Newsweek." He said extending his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." He said forcing a smile. "Please, have a seat." Detective Jameson took a seat himself. He looked over to Callie and smiled. She gave a curt smile back.

"Well, you did say you needed someone with an active ticket. And my daddy always said to go big or go home." She said and sat back in her chair. Detective Jameson nodded.

"Well, I see that you uh, did, just that." He said and turned to Mr. Hardy. "Now then sir, how is it that I can help with regard to the Rose case?" Hardy smirked back. The detective was going to play games at this point, he thought.

"Well, Mrs. Morton did request the case book and was told she needed a licensed detective. So here I am." He said flashing a smile. Two could play this game. Jameson forced a smile and nodded.

"Well, I believe we might be able to assist you with some things." He began. Fenton smiled back.

"If I may be frank, I would like you to supply me with every bit of information you have on this case. If you do not feel obliged to do that for a PI, then I can arrange to have it done by official order of the regional FBI office. I can also request through the head of this department if you prefer. I am here to begin an investigation and I need to see the full picture. I can get the FBI file already. But I would prefer to add your department's copy of the case book and any additional data you might have to that. There is an eight year old out there. Somewhere! I don't know how much importance this department is viewing that with, but clearly you shouldn't mind a little extra help. I am not looking to ruffle any feathers or anything like that. But I do not need small police department posturing. Or failing to supply all investigation data to help an assisting agency hopefully bring this case to a positive outcome."

"Assisting agency?" Jameson repeated. Hardy nodded. He took a card out of his wallet. He handed it to Jameson.

"My golf partner." He said. Jameson looked down at the card.

"Robert E. Jones, Special Agent In Charge of the Pittsburgh FBI offices?" He read as a pale look came over his face. Fenton nodded.

"Yes, the Pittsburgh office. The one in charge of this entire state." He said and put his hand on the table and gestured and sat back. "Look….this can go the easy way or the hard way. No need to go the hard way. I am not looking to make you or your department look bad. I just need a copy of your casebook and any relevant evidence. Do that, and we will do our investigation separately and won't ask you for anything more than some professional courtesy should any future leads develop." Jameson nodded.

"Look, I will put this through to the captain. But I am afraid all this posturing is for not. I don't mind admitting that we don't have much to go on. It's not a flattering statement, but it's the reality of it." Hardy looked back and nodded.

"Then let's speak with your captain. And for the record, I do Not posture. If I say I am going to do something, then I will do it. If you know who I am, then you know I have developed many relationships with many agencies over the years. These afford me some very valuable resources and assistance. Why? Because I work with these agencies. They often hire me. So, nothing I have stated is a bluff. I just don't see the need to go there if we can be amicable about it." He said. Jameson let out a long sigh and picked up the phone on the table and dialed an extension.

"Yes, sir. This is Jameson. Can I speak to you for a few moments? Yes, thank you. I will be in." He said and hung up. He looked to the group and then to Mr. Hardy. "If you will excuse me, I will speak to the captain about this. And again, I am not trying to be adversarial about this. But when the FBI was here for a month, the relationship we had was a bit strained. And some bad blood came from it. Now the agent in charge of this case for the FBI doesn't even keep us in the loop as to what they are doing….if anything. I know very well who you are and I know the heat that you can bring. So I will take this to the captain and let him make the call. Fair enough?" Mr. Hardy smiled and gave a short nod. Jameson stood up and excused himself.

Callie looked to Fenton with an amused look.

"What do you think?" She asked. Hardy gave a brief chuckle.

"Oh, I've been in these places from time to time. Small town police departments often despise anyone who dirties their waters or asserts federal authority. But they also have to adhere to higher authority. I won't have near this kind of situation getting the state police report. Granted that won't tell us much since jurisdiction is on this department with an exception to the FBI, that also investigates kidnappings. This guy had body language like he knows the case book is light and he and the department will likely get another round of criticism for not doing everything they should. Sadly, some departments do not distinguish between an 8 year old who is kidnapped and a 16 year old. Some make it a huge case, as it should be, no matter what the age. While others factor in the demographics. If the family was well off or live in a good community and had a lot of press support, then it stays at the forefront much more. When these things happen in poverty class communities, they have a way of just reaching a dead end. And it's rather sickening if you want my opinion. So many of these detectives want things to fall easily into their lap and when it doesn't they just sit there and pull their hair out, and eventually give up. I am not trying to generalize, mind you. But statistics do not lie." He said soberly.

"This just isn't right." Aimee said. "All I can think of is this poor kid somewhere and a minimal effort being put into finding her." Fenton Hardy sighed and looked over to her.

"Well, my dear. Sadly, statistics state the longer the child is missing, the greater the odds the child is dead. Six weeks is an eternity. But one cannot lose hope, especially if a body has not yet been recovered." Iola nodded and stared towards the windows.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. I really don't." She said.

After a twenty minute wait, Detective Jameson reappeared. And older man escorting him. He appeared to be about 65 with grey hair and medium build. He wore a sport jacket and slacks. He offered his hand to Fenton Hardy with a smile.

"Mr. Hardy. My name is Captain Bixby. It's a great honor to meet you. Such a distinguished detective as yourself. It is indeed a pleasure." He said with a broad smile. Mr. Hardy looked back at him. Soft soaping was an art, for some. Blatant patronization for others.

"Nice to meet you, Captain." Fenton said in as sincere a tone as he could manage. "I very much hope you can help us." Captain Bixby nodded.

"Of course, of course. I am delighted to hear you have taken up the Rose case. I don't mind saying we are stumped with it." He said looking down. Fenton pursed his lips slightly. His earlier deduction that the case book was likely embarrassingly light, seemed more and more a reality.

"So I have surmised." Hardy said with a crooked smile. "Will this mean you can give us a copy of the case book?" Captain Bixby took a deep breath, then sighed deeply, which sounded more like an injured tiger that simply wanted to avoid being killed by the hunter.

"Yes. Yes, of course. And please feel free, should you or your associates want to come to us for any assistance." He said and paused for a moment. "Should you need it." Hardy raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"Well, we appreciate that. But of course, do not wish to burden your manpower. So, we will attempt to get along as best we can. But should we need it, I am sure we can stop by and get any assistance needed. I might be stepping out to attend another case I am on, and my associate, Mrs. Morton, as well as my daughter in law" He said smiling to Iola "will remain, and I of course assume you will cooperate with them in my absence and not ask to see her ticket. I know she has an expired license, but I assure you that she has been through rigorous law enforcement training as well as spent her share of time at the FBI training grounds in Quantico, Virginia." Fenton said looking back and forth between Jameson and his captain.

The captain smirked. He was clearly aware of who he had in front of him, and the pain in the ass that could be brought forth to his department if he objected.

"But of course. They are welcome in your absence. Give the detective about an hour to copy you the book. And after you initiate your investigation, let him know if you have any related questions. Thank you, Mr. Hardy. Ladies." He said and gestured with a nod. "Good day to you." Mr. Hardy smiled back at him as he left the room. Detective Jameson looked down to the group.

"Uhm, as the captain said, give me about an hour to copy the book for you. Sound good?" he asked with a weak smile. Jameson was not thrilled with being put in his place by an outsider, no matter how famous. But he also valued his job security. No matter how much the case book contents would likely prove embarrassing to him, he thought it best to let Mr. Hardy have what he wanted. Especially if it was with the captain's blessing.

Fenton Hardy nodded.

We will drop back by in an hour or so. Thank you, Detective Jameson." He said. Fenton and his three companions left the station. As soon as they got back in the car Callie looked over to Fenton.

"I don't think they like us." She said with a smile creasing her lips. Fenton returned the look.

"Well, isn't that a damn shame." He said and started the car. "Ok, ladies. Coffee time."

A short time later they were all sitting in the coffee shop that Callie and Aimee had stopped at before. Fenton sipped his coffee while looking at the three sitting around him.

"I think you should call this Alice Rose and arrange for a time we can talk to her tomorrow. I want to get a look at the casebook and look it over this afternoon and evening. I am also going to call the FBI field office and see if they can email over what they have. Do you think this bed and breakfast you are staying at has a spare room?" He asked. Iola nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, they have an extra room. And quite affordable at that." She said.

"And that includes Alma's fine home cooking, too" Aimee said with a twinkle in her eye. Fenton smiled with a pleased expression.

"Well good, I need to get in as many homemade meals as I can before I do a week or two of Chicago take out." Iola bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I am sure Alma can fix you right up then." She said with a sideways glance to Callie, who smiled slightly and then pretended to look down at her phone to avoid the subject further.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: we are churning along... Thanks for the notes today from a few of you. And the reviews. as always, your words are welcome!

-11-

The reflection of the sun against the mirrored biker glasses flashed in and out as his head weaved back and forth in rhythmic movements in sync to the music. The haunting keyboard sounds of Ray Manczarek's playing radiated from the speakers of the van. An old 1962 Ford F-100 Econoline van in faded turquoise paint sat near the coffee shop. The lone driver sat in there...waiting. His unshaven face tensed when he saw the group of four walk out of the coffee shop and get into a black car. A smile formed on his lips. The sound of Jim Morrison's voice echoed through the van.

 _There's a killer on the road  
His brain is squirmin' like a toad  
Take a long holiday  
Let your children play  
If ya give this man a ride  
Sweet memory will die  
Killer on the road, yeah…_

The black car drove off. After a pause, the van's engine roared to life and drove off as well.

* * *

After stopping by the police station and being given a copy of the Rose case book, Callie directed Mr. Hardy to stop by the Dollar General store. After talking to Alma, they received permission for Fenton to stay in the last available room upstairs. Alma was quite happy to have a full house, as she put it.

The group climbed the creaking stairs of the Tibb's Bed & Breakfast. Callie took out her key, which opened all of the rooms on the top floor. She stopped before the room that Fenton had rented. After unlocking and opening the door, they were hit with a musty odor. Iola made a face.

"Did we forget to mention that this facility is not one which gets frequent guests?" Iola said waving the air in the front of her face. Mr. Hardy chucked slightly and smiled.

"It's quite alright. I have stayed in far worse." He said and walked in. Callie flipped the light on while Iola went to the opposite side of the room and opened the blinds and opened the window. Fenton dropped his bag on the bed.

"We should let this room air out a bit." Callie said and gestured towards the other room. "Our room smells a bit nicer since we've have the windows open. Let's go in there and look over the case book." Fenton nodded.

"Fine." He said and followed. He watched the women enter their room and walked in. Callie gestured towards a chair.

"Help yourself, Fenton." She offered. Mr. Hardy set the bundle of papers that was under his arm on the table. He turned as he saw Harley jump up on the window sill. The sheer size of the cat made him do a double take.

"Did the room come furnished with a baby jaguar?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Aimee smiled and picked up her giant cat.

"No, he is mine. He is my baby!" She said with a smile and set him on the bed. Iola smiled.

"Yes, he is my bed mate. And a bed hog, too." She said petting the cat, who let out a louder than usual purr.

"Sounds cozy." Fenton said. "I must tell Joe you are being kept warm at night so he doesn't worry." He chuckled. Iola gave him an incredulous look for a moment, then smiled.

Mr. Hardy opened up the folders he was given at the police department and started looking through them. He smirked at reading a few entries and shook his head. Callie looked over to him.

"That good?" She asked. Hardy just kept shaking his head. He then held up all the papers which were about two inches thick.

"Well, I knew the book was going to be light, but this is bordering on insulting. I mean were they investigating a kidnapping or a shoplifting?" He took one of the folders and handed it to Callie. "Here, give this one a look." He said. Cal accepted the folder.

"Should I expect to see any redactions?" She asked with a note of sarcasm. Fenton grunted.

"Surprised there isn't." He said as he scanned the reports. Iola had taken some of the media reports and handed some to Aimee and started reading herself.

Fenton looked over to Iola.

"Could you go to my room and grab the laptop bag for me, please?" He asked. Iola stood up and nodded.

"Sure." She said and walked out of the room. A few moments later returned and handed Fenton his laptop case.

"Thank you, my dear." He said and pulled out his laptop and turned it on. A few minutes later he looked down at one of the pages on the report and then typed into the computer. He pulled up and map. He studied it for a few moments and shook his head.

"What's up?" Callie asked. Fenton pointed to the screen.

"Well, look at this. The report says she lives at 180 Penn Street. The reports also go on to say that the park is in her yard, when it's not. The Lee Street Park is across the road from her house, and there is another row of homes on the other side of Penn Street. Now the reports state that mother always checked periodically out the window to see where her daughter was. Well, the homes across the street hinder the view of that park substantially. I am not so sure I would entrust an eight year old in an environment I did not have a direct line of sight to." Callie nodded and looked at the satellite map on the laptop. She sighed.

"Got to agree with you there, Fenton. Looks like her house has a bank of windows on that side of the house, but no matter where she is looking out from she is going to be seeing some houses that partially obstruct her view of the park." She said. Fenton pointed to another area.

"And look here…the park on the other side borders a line of train tracks. No immediate residential area on that side. And what looks like a parks department maintenance garage for their heavy machinery. Doesn't look like it's a place that is manned around the clock." Aimee looked up from her phone.

"The place you indicate, Mr. Hardy is the Clymer Public Works department. 354 Adams Street." She said. Mr. Hardy nodded.

"Thank you. Yes, that whole park. The way it's set up. The way part of the land circles around to several acres of woods. The fact that it's wide and expansive. The fact there is no fence around much of it. It's almost a kidnapper's dream location." He sat back and stroked his whiskers thoughtfully. "You know, I am not offering judgment of a woman I have yet to meet. But I would be seriously concerned for a person who would let an eight year old just go hang out there."

"This report says all residents of Penn Street and surrounding areas interviewed in a house to house search over the next three days. The search party combed the woods to the south and west." Callie read out loud. Fenton studied the satellite map of the home and immediate neighborhood. He shook his head.

"Whoever took this child, didn't stick around there. At least that is my gut feeling. I will of course need to go there and look it over. But someone was there and knew it was a vulnerable place to grab a child. They may have well staked out that park for weeks to see the patterns of any children who frequented it." He said and looked back at the map. "I am not going to condemn the woman. I mean we all exercise our judgments as parents. Sometimes they are not the best of judgments. But the situation being what it is, we can't harp on the element of _why_ she let her child freely roam a non-contained park environment. The idea is to maintain a focus and find some evidence. I am not seeing much of anything in terms of evidence gathered on what I am reading. Which is disturbing. We have some tire track impressions which were taken. But no notation that they were relevant to anything. I assume they were just taking a shotgun approach by recording any fresh tire tracks. But I am not seeing any major direct evidence." He said looking down at the sheets. "Child was wearing denim shorts, pink shirt and tennis shoes. Subject about 60 pounds and about four feet tall. Light hair, blue eyes. Mole on outside of left leg above the knee." Callie held up a page with a photocopied picture of Nicole. The three woman and Mr. Hardy looked at it thoughtfully. Aimee looked away, sniffling and then wiped away tears that had formed. Iola sighed deeply.

"We got to find that baby girl." She said, swallowing hard as she kept her eyes on the picture. Fenton looked over to her.

"Iola, if you want to use my room, why not go call your son?" He suggested with a look. Iola nodded and stood up. She walked over to Fenton, then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, grandpa." She said and took out her phone. "Be back in a bit."

Fenton looked at the picture again and then to Callie. He ran is fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Six weeks is a long time." He said with a sobering expression. Callie nodded, then set the page down.

"I am not seeing a thing about any suspects. All I see are interviews with residents. Some of which suggest they had a criticism of Alice for letting Nicole out by herself." Fenton shook his head.

"Stating the obvious, but no actual leads. No wonder they didn't want to show the book to anyone. It's half assed from what I have been reading so far. I am sending an email to the FBI to get the name of the agent assigned and any reports." He said and started typing. He looked up thoughtfully. "The case may in fact be as cold as the book suggests, but something tells me since the child came from a family that has a past criminal convictions and one parent is serving time, they may have just chose to drag their ass and let it go cold." Aimee lowered the paper she was reading and got a disgusted look on her face.

"I never really knew things could be that way. You know when you see stuff on the news it always looks like the police are working around the clock." She said with a frown. Fenton looked over to her.

"This is not something new, sadly. Even when you are on the right side of the tracks it doesn't mean the police will work a miracle. Consider the case of Elizabeth Smart. They were so convinced one of their workers that stole from them was the kidnapper. Then when the suspect died they assumed they would never be able to solve it completely because the guy took his secrets to the grave. Some time later, their other daughter had given them a lead to the real kidnapper. But it took the family themselves to investigate it since the police didn't pick up the ball they tossed. So, while statistics state that the wealthy get treated better, it doesn't mean that the police will come in and solve the case. At least not without help." Aimee nodded.

"It's just sad that things are so unsettled at this point and they aren't out there beating the doors down and actively making things happen." Fenton gave a smile.

"Well, there is a lot of leg work and brain work involved. If all cases were solved in the timeframe of an episode of Law & Order, the world would be a great place."

The group read dozens of pages over the next half an hour. It was only when Iola walked in did they stop for a break.

"How is Joey?" Fenton asked his daughter in law, who had a much happier appearance. She smiled.

"He is doing super! I really needed to hear his voice." She said. "How about you guys? Read anything worthwhile?" Before any of them could answer a couple gunshots rang out. Fenton immediately stood up and reached into his jacket. A laugh could be heard from the yard. Callie held up a hand to Fenton to suggest he not overreact. She walked over to the side window and looked down. Sure enough there was Tim holding up a pair of squirrels. She leaned out the window. Tim noticed her and looked up with a smile. He held up his latest kill by their tails and whooped loudly.

"Dang! Two more. Check out these fat ones, Miss. Callie." He said boastfully. Cal nodded and gave him an amused smile.

"Look, uh, good, Tim." She said and turned back into the room. "It's ok, just Timmy and shooting at squirrels." Fenton sighed.

"Ah, well that gave me a start." He said, then returned to his seat. Callie looked over at Iola.

"Tim got a couple more fat ones." She said with a smirk to her friend. Iola pursed her lips and shook her head slightly.

"Can't wait." She said without elaborating. Callie sat down at the table and gave an amused look to Fenton.

"He likes to load the bird feeders outside his window with sunflower seeds and wait for the squirrels and shoots them from his chair inside." She said with a roll of her eyes. Fenton blinked a few times and shook his head.

"A bit too much like shooting fish in a barrel." He looked up. "Say, Iola, do they have coffee here?" The three women all looked at him with a fearful look.

"Well…" Iola started. "That depends on your definition of coffee." Fenton closed his eyes.

"Are you saying the coffee at this, er, bed and breakfast, likely came from that Dollar store we went to earlier?" Callie nodded.

"It's a possibility." She said. Fenton nodded.

"Great. I look forward to it with my evening meal. I will try not to make a face when I drink it. Anyone who is kind enough to charge me $15 per night and include meals deserves some slack."

"I think I will call Alice and see if we can drop by tomorrow in the morning to have a chat and look over the scene." Callie said taking her phone out. She pulled out the paper with the phone number and dialed. A moment later she spoke.

"Hi Alice… This is Callie Morton. Remember I said I would call you? Yeah. Well, of course I am still here in Clymer… No, I promised I would and I just needed to gather some reports and things before I talked to you. Uh huh. How are you doing? I know, dumb question. Oh, well that's good. How is Jenny? Yeah? Good. She is such a cutie. I can't wait to see her. So how about tomorrow at ten thirty? Yeah, that is fine. Ok. Yep. We will see you then! I know… I am praying for her. I really am." She said. Fenton watched Callie's face break down a bit. "Yes, Ok, Alice. See you tomorrow. Bye." She said and hung up. Callie flipped the phone absently in her hands. She was silent.

"Empathy is a great thing, my dear." Fenton said. "But keep your focus. Remember you need to have your focus tuned in to be of any help to her." Callie nodded as she stared down at the floor.

"Right you are, Fenton." She said. "But she was just…."

"Very distraught?" Fenton finished the sentence. "As she should be." He looked down at his paperwork again. A few moments later looked back up. "We need to dig hard on this girl's father. I know he is in prison, but we need to check for any connections that may be there. Seems like he wasn't much of a father, but if he held ill will towards his ex, then anything is possible. Plus, you just have to look hard at the parents… _Both_ parents." He said firmly. Callie looked up and gave a weary smile at the last part of his thought.

"Kidnapping 101, huh?" Hardy nodded with a faint smile.

"Not what we ever want to think… but as you know it ends up being one or the other more often than not."

Fenton's musing was interrupted by the faint sounds of pots and pans clanging downstairs. He looked to the others. Iola gave a twisted smile.

"Suppers on." She said. Fenton smiled.

"Great. I was getting hungry. Afraid I haven't had a meal since six this morning, and well, Denny's is not exactly my first choice. But highway cuisine being what it is." Cal laughed and sat back.

"God, I haven't had Denny's in over ten years. But don't worry, Fenton. Alma is a very good cook." She said.

The group spent the next hour reading the case book and media reports. The case book was as Fenton put it, an embarrassment to read. He was becoming increasingly more frustrated with all the vague reporting down by the small town department. A few minutes later, a knock came on their door. Iola got up off the edge of the bed to open it. It was Tim. He smiled to the group.

"Hey, y'all. Ma says supper is ready." Iola smiled back.

"Thank you, Tim. We will be down in a couple minutes. Just need to wash up." She said. Tim nodded and turned back towards the stairs. Iola looked at the others. "Well, let me wash up. Fenton, bathroom is across the hall. I will only be a minute."

They walked into the kitchen and Alma was setting the drinks out for their guests. She looked up and gave them a warm smile.

"Well, hello again!" She said sweetly. "I'm so happy you could join us for supper." She looked down to her husband who was just rising from his seat at the table. Fenton Hardy took the tall man in and nodded. Alma gestured to him. "Jack, this is Fenton Hardy. Iola's father in law." Jack smiled and extended his hand.

"Good to meet you, sir." Jack said warmly. "This is my place and glad to have you with us." Fenton smiled to him.

"Indeed a pleasure to meet you." He said and looked to Alma. "Food smells good, Alma. It was kind of you to invite me to dinner." Alma smiled.

"Well we are happy to have you." She said to him and looked at the ladies. "And good to see you ladies back tonight. I hope you had a nice day. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Aimee said and took a seat. Iola and Callie sat on either side of Fenton. Tim walked over with a large pitcher of the generic Kool Aid. He looked down to Aimee.

"Hey there, darlin. Good to see you again. Made it extra sweet again, just for you….. _And_ , I gave _You_ the clean glass." He said filling her glass. Aimee looked up.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." She said softly. Tim then went and filled the mismatched glasses that were in front of Fenton, Cal and Iola. Fenton gave Iola an amused glance, though maintained his respectful demeanor. Jack smiled to Fenton.

"So, what kind of business are you in?" He asked. Fenton Hardy was relieved that there were some people who didn't know who he was already. But in a small town, where his presence was likely already a hot topic for the local police, it seemed futile to give a cover story to their hosts.

"Well, I am a detective." He said. Jack nodded, clearly impressed.

"Well, I don't think I've ever met one before. Do you work for the police somewhere?" Fenton gave a bit of a shrug.

"Well, I have worked for the New York City Police Department, as well as the FBI, who I still work with on occasion. But I retired from the police and work a private practice." Jack and Alma looked wide eyed.

"That's mighty impressive." Alma said. "Just what brings you here?" She asked. Fenton exchanged glances with Callie which suggested being honest at this point was the best course of action.

"Well…" Mr. Hardy began. "I am working on the Nicole Rose disappearance." Jack looked up with a serious expression.

"Wow…." He said thoughtfully. "I always get sad when I think about that poor girl. Those first few weeks with all the police and media, I thought hopefully they would find her." Alma nodded.

"Land sakes, every time someone comes into the store, they talk about it. I can't imagine how it must be for her. And her momma. That woman has to be pulling her hair out." Callie nodded.

"Yes, she is for certain. But we hope to be able to find something out that sheds light in it." Alma nodded.

"Well, I didn't know you had been hired by Mrs. Rose. If you'd have told me maybe I could have given you some other information."

"Well, she didn't hire us." Fenton said. "We are just concerned and agreed to help her out. Seems there is additional investigation which needs to take place." Alma smiled at him.

"Well, God bless you for that. I don't imagine poor Ms. Rose has much in the way of money. It's good of you to help!" She said, then looked about. "Oh, where are my manners? I will have dinner on the table in a minute!" She said and rushed towards the oven. Jack smiled to her.

"Thank you, Alma. Was a long day and I'm hungry." He said slapping his open hands to his stomach.

"So, what do you do, Jack?" Fenton asked. Gathering from his overalls over a dirty t-shirt he put in a hard day. Jack gave a deep sigh.

"Oh, I work in the mines about twenty miles away. Not a glamourous job, but it keeps the roof over our head." He said with a smile. A moment later Alma and Tim brought over various large dishes of food. They sat down. Alma nodded to Jack. They folded their hands. Callie and the others followed suit. Jack looked down.

"Lord, thank you for this fine bounty. And for our good health and place in life. Thank you for bringing these fine people to our humble inn. We hope and pray that they will be able to assist in finding that poor little girl. Amen." He said and looked up.

"Amen." Said everyone.

"Smells good." Callie said. "What did you whip up tonight, Alma?" She smiled over to Callie.

"Well, Callie. Tonight we have Squirrel tuna spam casserole covered in thick bacon. Mashed taters, corn, and one of Jack's favorite appetizers…. Bar-b-que squirrel wings." She said. Fenton gave a glance over to his daughter in law and pressed a smile onto his face. He looked at Alma.

"I'm sorry, did you say squirrel wings? I don't believe I am familiar with that dish. Alma pointed to a large tray of BBQ.

"Oh yes. Well, not wings, really. You see, you take the legs and quarters from the little critters and braise them on a grill and sauce them up. Here, ya go, Mr. Hardy." She said and took several from the tray and dropped them on the plate in front of him. Mr. Hardy looked across the table at her.

"Thank you." He said. He couldn't really find any other words to use under the circumstances. Tim pointed towards him with a fork.

"Them front legs are more tender. Just watch out for buck shot. I had to use the .410 today as I ran out of .22 cartridges." Fenton took his fork out and smiled a bit.

"I will, uhm, keep that in mind." He said. Alma looked at the ladies.

"Oh, you ladies, just like you all to try to keep your figures. Don't be shy." She said and took a large spoon and dished them each out a large serving of casserole as well as the other dishes she had made. Aimee looked at her with an apprehensive smile as she looked at the four or five pounds of food on her plate.

"You are really too good to us, Alma." She said, taking out a fork.

The meal ended up not being bad at all. Once again, the ladies were surprised at how the meal tasted better than it sounded. Mr. Hardy had managed to ask a few roundabout questions of the Tibbs and their local knowledge of the kidnapping. When Alma announced dessert Aimee and Callie both declined.

"It was a fine meal, Alma, but I am stuffed." Callie said. "I think Aimee and I will head upstairs and let it digest. Thank you again." She said. Alma nodded.

"You are welcome. You two ladies have a good night." She said.

"Yes, Goodnight, ladies." Jack said as the two ladies rose from their seats. Tim smiled to Aimee and raised his eyebrows.

"You have a good night, darlin." He said licking his lips.

"Boy!" Jack exclaimed. "mind your manners." Tim smiled and sat down.

"Yes, Pa." He said and smiled as he watched Aimee leave.

"Well, I hope you like bread pudding." Alma said to Iola and Fenton. Fenton laughed.

"Oh, Alma, you must have known I was coming. That is my favorite. My wife makes it for me almost every week." He said. Jack laughed.

"You are a lucky man." He said and sat back and undid the side buttons of his overalls. Alma brought over large bowls of warmed bread pudding and set them before their guests. The she held up a finger. She took out her coffee pot and poured some coffee. She looked over her shoulder.

"Black, or cream and sugar?" She asked. Iola mouthed 'Both' to Fenton and nodded slightly.

"Oh, both would be very nice. Thank you, Alma." He said. A few minutes later she served them their coffee. Then put her hands on her hips and looked down at the table.

"Oh, what was I forgetting?" She said, then held her hand back up. "Oh yes." She said remembering. She went to the cabinet and took out a few small jars that were previously used for cheese spread. She placed them before Iola, Fenton and Jack. She then turned back to the cabinet and took out a bottle. She came back to the table and opened it. Fenton looked at the white label on the bottle.

"Ever Ready Brandy. I don't believe I've ever heard of that brand, Alma." Iola looked down at her bowl. Making her best effort not to laugh. She was doing her best. Alma smiled.

"It does go down well with the bread pudding." She said lightly. She poured herself some directly into her coffee. Iola looked at this act thoughtfully. It likely would improve the flavor of the coffee, she thought.

Fifteen minutes of light conversation brought their meal to an end. Fenton stretched his arms out and gave a yawn.

"Well, Alma, I will tell you. That was the finest meal I have ever had in a long time." He said and turned to Jack and extended his hand. "And Jack, it was a pleasure talking to you and hearing about your work." Jack and Alma smiled at them.

"Well, we appreciate you taking supper with us. We hope you sleep well this evening. Please do not hesitate to ask if we can do anything that will make your stay more pleasant." He said. Fenton and Iola nodded graciously and left the kitchen.

The climbed the stairs. Iola looked at her father in law and giggled a bit.

"So, did you enjoy your meal?" She asked. Fenton grinned as the stairs creaked.

"It was a bit rustic, but I did enjoy it actually. When I was a young boy and we still lived in West Virginia, we had occasion to eat rabbit. I think when you can get over the stigma of eating non-grocery store meats, it's not such a big deal. And Alma is clearly a talented cook." Iola nodded.

"True. I will feel better after I brush my teeth though." She said.

They walked to the women's room and walked in. They saw Aimee and Callie laying on one of the beds asleep. Aimee was snuggled up next to Callie. Her arm wrapped around her and their faces were touching. Fenton looked down at the pair. He was not one to cast judgment. All he really saw were two people that apparently were quite fond of each other. Perhaps even needed each other at this juncture in their lives. He looked over to Iola, who seemed a bit pensive. Likely awaiting some harsh judgment from her father in law. Fenton gave her a knowing look.

"I'm guessing there is a story to them?" He said and took a seat at the table. Iola pivoted on her heel and turned back towards the table on the other side of the room.

"Yes. But it's probably a story you have already figured out." She said looking at him. Fenton exhaled slowly. He looked over at them on the bed. He turned back to Iola.

"Probably…" He said softly. "You know, I remember back years ago. I saw Callie and Frank laying on his bed like that…. once upon a time." He said with a faraway look in his eyes. Finally, he looked at Iola. "Let's go and see if my room is aired out. I wouldn't want to wake them." Iola nodded and picked up a couple of the folders. She turned the light that hung from the center of the room off. Only the light from the neon church light down the street coming through the window and the glow of Fenton's laptop lit the room faintly. Fenton bent down to his computer. He flipped to his music library and turned on a song at low volume. He paused and looked over at the two laying in the bed. Fenton still loved Callie like a daughter. He said a silent prayer for her. He then turned to Iola and they left. Blind Faith's song _Can't Find My Way Home_ echoed through the room.

 _Come down off your throne and leave your body alone._  
 _Somebody must change._  
 _You are the reason I've been waiting so long._  
 _Somebody holds the key._

 _But I'm near the end and I just aint got the time_  
 _And I'm wasted and I can't find my way home._

 _No I can't find my way home..._

 _Come down on your own and leave your body alone._  
 _Somebody must change._  
 _You are the reason I've been waiting all these years._  
 _Somebody holds the key._

 _But I can't find my way home._  
 _But I can't find my way home…_


	12. Chapter 12

_(a/n: This chapter, initially, goes a bit into character study and development. I know some readers are disliking the same sex elements and the infidelity. But it's not as if that hasn't been the trend in this entire volume. As much as I dislike the saying... it is what it is. I started out with many of my stories years ago being faithful to the blue spine classic form. But obviously over the years I have strayed...just a bit. As always, thanks for the reviews and most of the PMs I get.)_

 _-12-_

An early morning sun pierced the window and cast its golden hues upon the bed in the second floor room. Aimee's eyes fluttered as the sunlight cast its wakeup call upon her face. She was lying on Callie's outstretched arm. Aimee inhaled deeply. Callie's scent prevailed. A musk of day old perfume, sweat and pheromones. Callie's mussed hair and makeup seemed to humanize her to Aimee. A feeling of comfort had settled over Aimee in the past days. She wasn't sure what that meant given the circumstances of how they happened to meet. Or that Callie was a married woman. Aimee had steered clear of relationships for the last ten months. She had previously spent several months with a man she had met when she worked in a club near Atlanta. She had felt unsatisfied in that relationship. Partly due to the way she had been treated in the relationship. Partly because she simply was never in love with him. It was a relationship of convenience and to avoid the loneliness she had felt so often after leaving home.

Aimee gazed over to Iola's bed and noted she was not there. Perhaps she had woken very early and was tending to her father in law, she thought. She looked back up to Callie's face. She seemed to still be asleep. She reached across and held her close. Her warmth against her was a comfort. She lay there for several minutes, lost in thought. The silence of the room was broken by the shrill tone of Callie's phone that sat on the nightstand. It repeated. Callie's eyes began to move and then slowly open with the sound. Half conscious, she took her free hand and reached for the phone. After a couple failed grasps she found it. She brought it close to her face to check the screen. She took a breath and became fully awake. She hit the answer button.

"Hello Chet…." She said, then looked at the time to note the hour. "Are the girls alright?" She asked with an increased note of worry in her voice. "Ok, well, good. I was just asking since you called this early." She listened for several moments. "I am in Pennsylvania, Chet. I am working on a case… What's that?...Yes, I am sure that surprises you. It was just something that came up. I felt I had to do it….Well, it really shouldn't matter how I am spending my away time…. Look, I don't want to fight!...Is Maddie alright?... Yeah, but I just asked you again because I wanted to be sure. When I talked to her last she had not been too thrilled with me because I wouldn't tell you to let her spend as much money as she wanted to. And by the way what is with the thousand dollar crap? She has enough issues, Chet. Making her more of a snob isn't helping her. It's not ok to rationalize it that just because we live in the Hamptons and most of her friends get to spend whatever they want means we should enforce that lifestyle…. Ok, ok. I know I am not perfect either. But I never really did want to live there…Oh my God…I never said I was….." Callie was clearly getting aggravated Aimee could tell as she felt her increased heartrate and tensed muscles. "Chet, for God's sake just mellow it out. Tell Maddie I will talk to her tonight. I would like to talk to all three so I will try not to call late…Yeah. Got it. Ok….yeah. Till then." She said and hit the disconnect button and dropped the phone beside her.

Aimee looked slowly up towards Callie with a sorry expression.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I guess that wasn't the kind of call you wanted to wake up to." She said. Callie wrapped her arm tightly around Aimee. She was tearing up a bit. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't. I might not have answered but I thought something might be up with the kids. But no, he was just wanting to ask twenty questions. Most of which I don't have an answer to." Aimee nodded and gave her a consoling look.

"Well, if you ever want to talk. I mean I am here if you want me…." Her voice faded as she looked down. "I guess it's personal though and you are probably more comfortable talking to Iola about those things." Callie looked down at Aimee. She shook her head.

"Uhm, no. Iola is my best friend, but she is also my husband's sister. It is probably more difficult to talk to her about it. Especially when I am having negative feelings about Chet. Talking to you is far easier in that respect. But I guess it's probably nothing I want to get into right now. Just extends the pain. And the questions about everything that I can't even answer. But I do thank you for being here and offering." She said, again giving her a tight squeeze. Aimee looked up into her eyes and gave her an understanding smile.

"Anytime. I am here for you. I hope you know that." She said in almost a whisper. Callie leaned over and touched her face, then leaned further in and kissed Aimee deeply. This continued for several moments. A feeling stuck out to Callie, as it had been in recent days. A feeling that their kissing seemed more on a level that went beyond the sexual or physical attraction that they so obviously shared. Callie closed her eyes as their lips met. She felt so comforted. She felt things which were hard to define. She pulled back and opened her eyes. Aimee leaned in to kiss her again. Callie turned her head to avoid the contact. She gave a frightened look out of the corner of her eyes as she looked at Aimee. Aimee, feeling immediately self conscious sat up. She looked at Callie with a concerned expression.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" She asked with an insecure tone in her voice. Callie slowly shook her head. She also sat up and looked over to her.

"No, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just… I'm not sure what went through my mind just now." Aimee tilted her head feeling a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. Callie took on a distant look for a moment. Lost in thought.

"One of these mornings…You're gonna rise, rise up singing…" She said in a melodic tone.  
"You're gonna spread your wings, child…And take, take to the sky…Lord, the sky." She looked back upon Aimee.

Aimee knew those words. But the context in which Callie meant them could mean several things. She wasn't sure.

"Summertime." Aimee said quietly. Callie nodded.

"For a moment there, it seemed like I was feeling this overwhelming urge to take to the sky." Aimee nodded, though she was still a bit uncertain as to what Callie was feeling. She looked pleadingly at Callie.

"I know the musical metaphors are very good at letting you express yourself. But I am curious about what it means exactly….to you, I mean…..I have a few ideas." She said quietly. Callie looked at her with a lost expression. A searching expression. She leaned over and kissed Aimee deeply. They embraced. A feeling swept over them. Callie stepped back abruptly.

"That…" Callie said, almost in a stutter. "It's hard to explain. But maybe if I could just say that when Iola and I do that…. I don't feel the same as when we just kissed. And maybe…maybe if that kind of thing is also going on for you, then I am worried, because I don't know how in the hell I will deal with it." She said and turned away. "Not that it's a bad thing. Honest to God it feels like a very good thing. But it scares the hell out of me….you know?" She said and slowly looked back at Aimee nervously.

Aimee slowly nodded. She took a breath and looked to Callie in a way that she knew would only offer the complication that neither wanted to experience.

"Iola said…the other night…" Aimee began. Callie looked up towards her. "that, uhm, it was ok to like you. But, uhm, that I shouldn't love you…. I mean not that I am saying that." She added nervously. "I mean it's just been like only days and all. But…" Cal smiled to herself in spite of the situation.

"Iola can read a person exceptionally well. Damn, that girl saw something coming." She said then looked over to Aimee. "I mean not that I am trying to speak in any absolute terms at all you understand. I mean I think we have a conscious awareness of something happening here. I think it's fair to say that, right?" She asked a bit nervously. Aimee nodded. Then Callie nodded back. "Yeah, I mean let's just keep this a kind of status quo thing, ya know?... I mean yeah. I am sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." Callie said and placed her hands on Aimee's shoulders and looked at her. "We are good, right?" Aimee nodded.

"Of course. And I, uh, think that's a good plan." She said, somewhat glad that they had both essentially agreed not to put the cart before the horse and say things at that point and time that they may well regret. She knew she was developing feelings for Callie and it scared her. She needed time. Especially in light of the fact that there were so many things that were standing in the way. Things that deserved honest and legitimate thought and consideration. To take a casual fling and the acquaintanceship they have, and to complicate that with something more serious was not something to take lightly. Still, Aimee thought as she looked at Callie, there was an unmistakable attraction. On many levels. She gave Callie a bland smile. "Only fools rush in….right?" Callie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She nodded affirmatively.

"That's for sure, girl." She said and stepped forward and hugged Aimee. "I feel something for you… I want you to know that. But the last thing I need to do is fuck up my life even more." She whispered.

Aimee held her close, then took a breath and looked about the room, hoping to break up the tension.

"I am not sure where Iola went off to so early. I know I saw her come to bed late last night when I got up to get a drink." Callie picked up her phone and checked the time.

"Well, she is probably downstairs or in Fenton's room. We had better shower and get ready. We have that appointment with Alice!" She said. Aimee nodded, grateful that the subject had changed.

"Right!" She said and she opened her suitcase to search for fresh clothes.

* * *

"This coffee is awful!" Fenton Hardy said, making a face as he took a drink of the coffee Iola had made. "No offence to you, dear. You were right! And I have been around." Iola smiled and nodded.

"Told you!" She said knowingly. "I think that's why Alma was pouring brandy in it last night. Anything to flavor it." Fenton nodded.

"We will have to get some real coffee sometime this morning. That little coffee shop we were in had some very nice blends." He said. The sounds of the floor above creaking made Fenton and Iola raise their eyes to the ceiling.

"Sounds like they are up." Iola said as she heard the footsteps above. Fenton looked at his watch and nodded.

"Good. I was hoping they wouldn't oversleep." Iola stood against the counter and sipped her milk and looked upwards.

"Not Cal. She's on a mission." Fenton took a deep breath and looked at his daughter in law for a moment.

"Mission?" He repeated and raised his eyebrows. "Or on a journey seeking redemption? Or at least something to absolve her from her sins?" Iola lowered her eyes and took on a somber expression.

"I guess we all have a few of those. A little absolution goes a long way, Fenton. Elusive as it may be, I would settle for a grain of it myself." She said quietly. Fenton looked over to her with an endearing expression.

"No need to carry that load alone. You have a most understanding and loving husband. He's worried about you. And he doesn't judge you."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." Iola said, still looking down at the floor. Fenton stood up and walked over to her. He put an arm around her.

"Well, I do know my boys pretty well. And while Joe may not be thrilled you have chosen certain vises, he isn't judging you for them. No matter what he may have uttered in a semi drunken fit of anger." He said. Iola looked over to him with a somewhat surprised look.

"He told you?" She asked. "I mean that he came into the hotel room and gave me an earful?" Fenton Hardy's eyes twinkled at her and he calmly smiled.

"Some people confess to a priest. Some to their father." Iola looked down again, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we are talking to each other. That's a start." She said quietly. Fenton nodded and put an arm around her.

"I'm not worried about you. Things will work out. I don't think it's a bad thing that you and Joe are taking this away time for a bit. It will do both of you good." He smiled reassuringly to her. Iola felt a bit better. Fenton looked upwards. "Now, for our friend above, well, she has her problems. But I do have faith in her. She also needs to know that what happened with her and Frank is not the end of the world. They both made a bad choice." Iola's eyes widened.

"You know about Callie and Frank?" She asked, a bit amazed by the revelation. Fenton nodded.

"Well, Frank wasn't all that forthcoming at first, but he had guilt and sadness all over his face when he and Joe came back from Atlantic City. I prodded gently, and then it all came out. Frank feels about as bad as he can be over it." He said and paused. "But it's not really something they need to immediately seek that absolution from. At least not from each other. That will work itself out. Frank has another hurdle to overcome now with his desire to get back together with Tiffany. But I know he can do it. Just as I know Callie and Chet can overcome that. If it's in the cards anyway." Iola nodded. Everything Fenton said made sense. She was a little concerned about the last part of his statement.

"If it's in the cards?" She asked. "You know something I don't?" Fenton gave a brief chuckle.

"I'm not a clairvoyant, dear." He said. "We form our own destinies. I simply mean that no matter how much you or I speculate or well wish the situation that ultimately it comes down to the individuals. Your brother is a fine man and a good husband and father. Callie is a fine woman. I know there was a time when they were head over heels for each other. And on many levels, I believe those feelings are still there. But that doesn't always dictate an outcome. We are ever learning in this life, my dear. And many of the roads we take may well appear to be the wrong ones from those who observe. Sometimes they are. Sometimes they aren't. Those who observe are nothing more than spectators. We may have influence. But we also have enough common sense to know not to wield that influence carelessly. It is, after all, not our life."

As usual, the combination of logic and compassion, as told by her father in law was hard to argue with. Much less refute, no matter how unpleasant or more so, how open ended it suggested things could be. One must have their own limitations and to be supportive, but not intrusive or manipulative with those we cared for. Iola nodded soberly.

"You're right. As usual." She said with a slight smile. Fenton shook his head.

"Now, don't put all that on me." He said wrapping his arms around her. "You are like a daughter to me. I love you very much and want only the best for you. But you and Joe will make your decisions on who you are and who you want to be. Not what I want. All I ask of either of you, is that you take consideration of your son. Keep him out of the chaos that comes during these times. Always support him and tell him you love him." He smiled down at her. "Which I think is something you are very good at already." He rubbed her back briefly then turned and looked down at his coffee. "We definitely need good coffee now." He laughed.

"I am sure they will be ready soon." She said. She took a deep breath. She felt better.

Sure enough a few minutes later brought the sounds of footsteps on the creaking staircase. A moment later Callie and Aimee walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Callie announced cheerily. She saw Fenton and Iola standing by the counter and smiled to them. She looked over to the coffee pot and gave an alarmed look.

"Oh my! Did you all have to drink that swill?" She asked. Iola shook her head.

"Nah. Fenton took a whole sip and realized it was as bad as I told him it would be." Cal nodded and shook her head.

"Yeah, pretty nasty for sure!"

"Maybe we can stop for some real coffee?" Aimee spoke up with a note of hope. Fenton nodded.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Aimee." He said. He looked at the two and smiled. "If you are ready, we can go and stop off before heading to interview Alice." Aimee and Callie both nodded.

"Definitely ready." Cal said. Iola looked towards the upstairs.

"I will be with you guys in a few. I need to get the case book and other documents." She said. Fenton pointed to her.

"Yes, by all means. We may need to stop by the library you mentioned so I can print off the FBI file I was emailed." Iola smiled.

"No problem. I will be out in a few." She said. Fenton nodded and gestured for the others to follow and led the way out the back door.

* * *

After they stopped by the library and the coffee shop, Fenton steered the car along 6th Street. He headed northwest where the street turned into Penn.

"What's the number again?" Fenton asked Iola. She looked down at the papers.

"180 Penn Street. Should be on the left hand side of the road. Any time now." She said gesturing to an empty looking park area. "I think that is the Lee Street Park right there." Fenton slowed the car down and looked intently at the area. He put on his signal and pulled over to the shoulder and parked.

"I want to take this in. Let's look it over and then walk to her house. She must live just ahead." He said. Iola nodded and looked to the back seat where Aimee and Callie nodded their agreement. The group got out of the car. Fenton pointed to a concrete path which joined Penn Street.

"Looks like a walking path around the park." Callie observed. Fenton nodded.

"Yes, let's take a walk." He said. He led the group down the walkway. The walkway led along the eastern outer edge of the park. Away from the residential area of Penn Street. As they walked Fenton pointed towards the Penn Street area. "Lots of trees along the homes over there. I am not sure how our client could have had much of a view of this park." He said with a brief shake of his head. They walked briskly along for about three hundred yards and they came to a small parking lot and a worn down basketball court. Iola pointed off to the right.

"There are the tracks. Not very far from the play areas." Callie looked at the small road that led to the parking lot.

"Lee Street, I presume?" She asked as Iola looked down at a copy of the map she had printed. Iola nodded.

"Yeah, what there is of it. It shoots out a couple hundred yards and smacks into Wilson Street. Take a left and half a block over in Penn." Callie nodded and looked down at the map. She then looked in the direction of the homes again. Then back at the map.

"Something interesting. There is a stream that runs all along the backyard areas of all the homes on this side of Penn. That would mean that this child had to either cross the stream or walk a fair distance down Penn to where it crossed over the stream and to the area where this walking path is." She said shaking her head. Fenton looked down at the map.

"I assume this red X indicates her house, Iola?" He asked. Iola nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. Fenton took his finger and traced it along from the red X along Penn Street to where the walking path started.

"Assuming she came this way, it means that she walked about three blocks south and then Penn curves around a bank of trees. Which I may add are the beginning of the huge section of woods off to the west. She would have to walk over that little bridge on Penn to cross over the stream and then cross the street down the line just to get to the walking path." He said looking up and trying to look across the large expanse of grass and trees that made up the park. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "That's a lot of distance for an eight year old."

"What about crossing the stream near one of the neighbor's homes across the street from her house?" Aimee asked pointing to the stream on the map. "I mean when I was a kid I wasn't afraid to cross a creek if it was a short cut." Fenton nodded.

"It's a possibility for sure. We need to walk the length of the stream in that area." He looked down at his watch. "We have about twenty minutes, so let's do that." He said leading the way across the grounds of the park. The patches of dense trees and ample grounds of the park made it increasingly evident to the group that there was likely no way Alice could have had any reasonable view of the park for monitoring purposes. A few minutes walking led them to the stream. A narrow body of water. Though it looked deep in some areas, there were clearly spots where children had managed to cross. Well worn pathways indicated in some spots that there were multiple crossing points in the stream.

"This stream is known as Dixon Run." Iola said as she studied the map. Fenton Hardy nodded.

"Let's cross." He said leading the way near one of the pathways. It wasn't much of a problem for them to cross in the spot they had chosen. The local youth had placed several large stones into the stream to step on. They crossed into a small grassy area. Fenton pointed to an alley that ran along the waterway. He pointed to a nearby house. "That way." He said as they walked towards a clearing. After walking along between two homes, they emerged into Penn Street. The group took in the homes. Mostly older run down1940's era clapboard homes. Many with sun porches. Fenton looked up and down the rows of houses and gave the others a look.

"Little pink houses for you and me." He said with a note of sour humor. Iola was observing the area.

"Not many people out. In fact, I can't really see anyone." She said. Aimee had pointed up the street towards a blue house.

"Looks like number 180 right there." She said. The group turned and walked in the direction she had pointed a half a block away. They walked into the yard of 180 Penn Street. It was a clean little home compared to some of the others. A small attached single car garage sat off to the left. In the rear they observed a smaller building. Perhaps a workshop or storage building. Callie took the lead when they walked up the small stairway to the front door. She looked to the others, then turned and knocked. A few moments later the door opened. The frail figure of Alice Rose stood before them in the doorway. She smiled to the group.

"Hi, Callie. Thank you so much for coming." She said hugging her. "I wasn't sure if you were really going to stick around and help." Callie hugged her and smiled to her.

"I said I would and here I am." She said and turned. "You know Aimee and Iola from when we met. This distinguished looking man is Fenton Hardy. One of the finest detectives in the country. He had agreed to come help for a few days. He has already helped us get a copy of the police case book." She said with a gesture to Fenton. Alice stepped forward and offered her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir. I thank you for taking the time to come help! It means a lot." She said. Fenton smiled and shook her hand.

"Thank you. We will do our best to help locate Nicole." He said. Alice gestured for them to come in and sit down. She led them to a humbly furnished living room area. She pointed to the sofa and chairs.

"Please, have a seat." She offered. Fenton nodded and sat in a chair. Callie, Iola and Aimee shared the sofa, while Alice took a seat across from them. Fenton studied the woman. Her complexion was dark due to stress it seemed. Bags under her eyes. She wore a synthetic floral dress. She had clearly not been sleeping much.

"How is Jenny?" Callie asked. "I still can't get over how much she looks like my Carly. Alice looked up and forced a smile.

"Oh, she is good. Thank you for asking. She went to school this morning. Some days she tries to stay home. She is worried about, well, someone coming for her. I do my best to assure her that she is safe at school. But she and I both have formed a pretty tight bond." Callie nodded.

"I'd say that's pretty natural given the circumstances. I am glad to hear she is ok." She said. Alice observed Iola setting some papers on the coffee table and arranging them. Fenton cleared his throat to gain Alice's attention.

"Now, Ms. Rose. We would like to go through some questions. I must warn you that some of them are not likely to be questions you will appreciate. But please understand that as an investigator it is my job to have as much information as I can get. And in affairs such as these, it's often necessary to play devil's advocate. I hope you understand." He said with a kind expression. Alice, who sat on the edge of her chair a bit pensively nodded. She wrung her hands nervously.

"Yes, sir. I do. The police have already been there and done that. I think I have been asked about every question imaginable." Fenton nodded.

"Well, we will try to keep it simple and not ask too many questions. I am sure the police have likely asked you a lot." He said. Fenton Hardy had hoped she would not feel threatened by his questions to come. He was actually not very confident that the local police had made a sufficient investigation. But he also knew he couldn't push her too hard, even though he had some concerns for her sense or priorities when she let the child out to begin with. This itself was of secondary concern to the investigation to locate the child.

Alice nodded and put her best face on. She knew Callie was a decent person who wanted to help her. She had not gotten anywhere with the police and had no other options. Every day without Nicole was heart wrenching! Fenton looked to Iola.

"Can I get the report for the past offences please? And the other file I put together. The red one." He asked. Iola handed him the requested papers. "Thank you. Please take notes, dear." Iola nodded and took out a legal pad and sat at the ready. Fenton Hardy looked down at his papers for a moment then looked up.

"Ms. Rose, you were married twice, is that correct?" Alice looked a bit startled but then presumed that she had been checked out. She nodded.

"Yes, that is right."

"Can you tell me about them. Briefly, please?" Mr. Hardy asked and looked at Alice when she replied.

"Uhm yeah. Jerry Metcalf was my first husband. We married about a year out of high school. We didn't have any kids. We were young and well, it didn't last. He liked to wonder. So about two years in we divorced." Fenton Hardy nodded then looked down at his papers.

"How about Tommy Hoffman?" He asked. Alice took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh my. Where to begin. When I first met Tommy Lee, he was working in the mines. So, he had a job. He seemed a decent man. But I didn't really know him. I mean not as well as I should have. We dated some and before I knew it I was pregnant with Nikki." She said, starting to tear up a bit. "And well, we got married the following March. Nikki was three months old. And so that was the perfect time for Tommy Lee to stop working the mines. At least they paid half decent. But he started making money in other ways."

"Such as?" Fenton asked. Alice sighed.

"Drugs. Selling stolen items. Stuff I didn't condone. Which led me to getting slapped in the head a number of times. He got himself arrested. Probably wasn't the first time. When he got out of that mess he agreed to work as a mechanic. So I thought or should say I hoped he saw the error of his ways and was going to go straight. About a year went by I guess. Then I ended up pregnant again. With Jenny." She said pausing to smile at the recollection. "And things seemed ok. Well as ok as could be I guess. I suspected him of cheatin but knew better than to ask too many questions." She said pointing a bit vaguely to her head. Callie looked over towards her gesture.

"What did he do?" She asked softly. Alice looked at her, then the others. She reluctantly pulled her hair back on the side of her head to reveal and fairly large scar. Callie, Iola and Aimee all looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh, you poor thing." Aimee said sympathetically. Alice cleared her throat.

"Uhm, yeah, one night I called him out on it and he was hopped up on something. Next thing I knew he broke an empty whiskey bottle on the side of my head. I was in the hospital for a week." She said closing her eyes briefly.

"It continued to get worse…" Fenton Hardy mused aloud. Alice nodded slowly.

"He was messing around with some gal. Might have been his ex-wife. But after he hit me I learned to just keep from asking too many questions." She paused. "Then I figured out the people he was working with at this garage were all cons as well. And they were using the business more as a front. They would steal and then there was the drugs. He got arrested again. But that time it didn't stop him from going right back into it. Less than a year later he stashed some stolen items in the basement. And he also had quite a bit of meth as well. Take some and sell some I expect. As crazy as he was getting. Then one night the police came and got us out of bed in the middle of the night. They found the stash and he was arrested again."

"As were you." Callie said. Alice sighed deeply and looked down. She nodded.

"I didn't have anything to do with whatever he was doing. But I was still, uhm, connected so I got arrested too as an, uhm…"

"Accessory." Fenton finished the sentence. Alice bit her lip and nodded.

"Uhm, yeah. That's it." She said in a low voice.

"And that was the arrest that finally sent him to the pen?" Callie asked. Alice nodded.

"Yes, thank the Lord! He got up to ten years because there was a lot of meth, and he had priors. And I…I got probation. I mean I didn't have any prior stuff like that. The court went light on me as they knew I wasn't involved in that kind of terrible thing. Well I was guilty of bad judgment" she said looking down at the floor.

"You also had the DUIs?" Fenton asked. "When you were younger." Alice nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I was just a kid then. In my twenties and acting stupid. No excuse for it."

"You divorced him when he was sent to prison?" Iola asked. Alice managed a brief smile.

"Yeah, I figured once he was behind the bars for real I could do it. I mean without getting beat up for it."

"Your ex-husband has two other children?" Fenton asked. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, there are maybe ten and twelve. Boy and a girl. He had them here once, but I don't think he had any formal visitation set up with Becky. I don't know much about them. Last I heard they were living down in Indiana." Fenton nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ok, Alice, let's shift gears a bit. Tell me about Nicole. What kind of girl is she? Shy? Outgoing? Generally happy? What does she like to do?" Alice looked up. She was clearly trying to focus without losing control of her emotions.

"Uhm, Nikki is a great kid. She wouldn't be what I would call shy. Not by a longshot. Jenny…Jenny is the shy one. But Nikki was never one to be that way. She is a happy little girl…" Alice continued, choking up a bit. "She is happy. She likes to draw and color a lot. She is very artistic…" She said pointing to several colored pencil drawings that were stapled to a large bulletin board. "Yeah, she loves to make mommy pretty pictures. She likes to run and play. We don't have a swing set in the yard so she always liked to go to the park…" At this point Alice's voice quivered. Callie stood up and reached for a box of tissue on the table and she handed her some.

"Take you time." She said kindly and smiled down at her. Alice took them and nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just rather hard to talk about her." Fenton Hardy nodded.

"I understand. Though it is important for us to cover as much as we can. How about you take us through that day." Alice wiped her eyes and looked up. She took a breath and nodded.

"Alright. Uhm, that day was pretty much like any other. The girls got off the bus around 2:45 I guess. Nikki and Jenny were both acting their usual self. Nikki had asked to go to the park after having her snack. I guess that was around 3:15…." Fenton looked up.

"The police report says your 911 call came in at 6:07PM. Can you advise when the last time you observed Nicole in that timeframe?" He asked looking back down to the report.

"Oh, she left like I said a little after 3:15. And I called her in for dinner at about 5:30…"

"Called her in?" Callie asked with a furrowed brow. Alice nodded.

"Yes, I opened up the front door and called her name out." She said. Callie shot Fenton a look. He looked to Alice.

"Between the time she left at 3:15 give or take, and 5:30 when you summoned her for dinner, how many times did you observe Nicole playing in the park?" Alice started wringing her hands again. She looked down.

"Well, I saw her and one of the neighbor girls across the street near the Lomax house. The trail into the park is by their house. I saw Nikki and her friend by the Lomax house playing with each other I guess around 3:45….maybe."

"But how many times did you observe her in the park itself. You told Mrs. Morton here that you stuck your head out and looked at her every now and then." He said. Fenton Hardy rose from his chair and walked towards the sunroom at the front of the house where they had walked in. The small room had a few chairs and had four windows which faced the opposite side of the street. While they offered a partial view via a vacant lot between houses it was only a small portion of the park itself. And there were trees further obstructing the view. He walked back into the room where the others were. "I cannot observe but maybe five to ten percent of the park from your home, Ms. Rose. Did you leave the house in that timeframe and walk down the street in order to get a better view of the park and see your daughter?" Alice, clearly in an emotional state, tears rolling down her face, dropped her head into her hands. Shaking her head.

"No!" She screamed. "No! I only saw her when she was across the street." She cried. "I was fixing dinner. And I opened the door a few times to see if she came back to that area by the Lomax house, but she hadn't. I didn't think so much of it because she had gone there a hundred times before. If only I had! If only I had walked down that road!" She said weeping. Callie and Aimee came around to her and put their arms around her.

"Shhh….shhh." Aimee soothed. Callie placed her hand on Alice's chin and guided it up so she could see her.

"I'm not judging you, Alice. It happened. Ok? I thank you for your honesty." She said. Alice wrapped her arms around Callie and cried freely. Fenton looked down at them empathetically. He glanced to Iola who shook her head lightly. She had basically admitted to not seeing her daughter for nearly two hours. An eternity from a law enforcement officer or investigator's perspective.

Fenton took his seat again and looked down at the papers. Callie and Aimee did their best to bring Alice back to a stable place. Fenton looked up.

"Ok, we have the 911 call at 6:07PM and first on the scene at 6:23. By 6:51 we have a number of officers concluding a first sweep search of the entire park. By 7:05 we have an AMBER ALERT issued. No vehicle or perpetrator description in the Amber so all that was issued was a description of Nicole." Fenton read and then looked over to Alice. "So, between 5:30 when you called her and 6:07 when you called police you searched the entire park?" Alice nodded nervously.

"Uhm, yeah. I ran down after she didn't come back with me calling out for say maybe five to ten minutes. She always came after I yelled for her." Fenton nodded.

"Did you see her friend or anyone else in the park when you went down and checked the park over prior to calling the police?" Alice shook her head.

"I didn't see her friend, no. And I don't think I saw anyone else in the park, but it is all such a blur I can't be sure if it was totally empty at that point. Fridays are not really big days at this park. Lots of families are working folks. They get paid and take their families out on Fridays."

"What was her friend's name?" Callie asked. Alice looked up.

"I saw her with Katie that day. Katie Brennan. She lives down a few houses at 12 Penn Street."

"This same side of the street?" Callie asked. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, tan house. Second to last before the woods." She said, still sniffling a bit.

"And the house across the street near the path over the stream belongs to the Lomax family?" Fenton asked. Alice again nodded.

"Yeah, they live at 204 Penn. The kids always go along the side of their house." She said. Fenton Hardy rose from his seat.

"Iola, how about you and I go pay a visit to the Lomax and Brennan homes and see if we can get any information. Callie, looks like you and Aimee are doing good at helping Alice out during this stressful time. We won't be long." He said. Iola stood up and walked along with Fenton. Callie nodded to them and sat next to Alice, making sure she was alright.

"Ok." Callie said. "We will just hang with Alice. Maybe she can tell us a few other things."

* * *

Once outside Iola and Fenton stood in front of the Rose house. Iola looked to her father in law with a distressed expression.

"So, what do you think?" She asked. Fenton gave a worried glance down at Iola.

"Aside from the fact she was being negligent? Yeah. I am sure you already figured that out. And while we consider it an act of negligence it still does not warrant the poor woman having her child taken. Our opinions in regard to what circumstance led to the abduction are rather pointless. What's done is done. But what is funny in the reports from both the local PD and state police, never is the idea planted that she was negligent. And they are just going by the book. I would have thought that the way the reports read in other respects that they would have written a long opinion piece on that element. You no doubt read in the report that certain officers offer a critical view of Ms. Rose, but do not go so far as to note she was negligent of anything. But as I said it matters little at this point. At some point down the line they may send social services to her door to do random checks considering she still has the younger daughter. But, that isn't our job. If I had a dime for every time a client did something that defied the laws of common sense, I'd be a rich man." Iola gave him a weary smile.

"I agree with you. But she has gone through hell. No one can deny that. I am not going to put her through it again on that count. But the fact there was near two hours the kidnapper had to work with. Three if you account for the time it took for the Amber alert to hit. And given what little info was available in terms of the perp, it was an eternity." Fenton Hardy nodded his agreement.

"Well, my dear. I think it's time to pound a little pavement and see what the neighbors know." He said. The two started off down Penn Street.

* * *

Alice sat on the sofa with Callie and Aimee sitting with her. She flipped from page to page of a family album. She had been pointing to various photos of Nicole and Jenny. Aimee smiled as she looked through them.

"You have my respect, Alice. Being able to raise these two little ladies. Your love for them shows so much in these photos. And knowing you did it alone and at times under some very adverse circumstances. I am impressed." She said offering the distressed mother a kind smile.

"Thank you. It means a lot that someone can see that I love my babies. They are my world. My life!" She began to well up again. Callie gave her a kind look. She took the album from Alice and set it on the side table.

"Thank you for showing us. Those pics were beautiful! How about we take a few minutes to rest a bit. And after that, we will take out a pad and paper and you can tell me the various places you remember having taken the kids in the weeks leading up to the episode." Alice shot her a look.

"Episode? Don't be afraid to call it what it is, Callie. It was a fucking abduction. An episode? Makes it sound like it was a TV show!" Callie nodded calmly.

"I am sorry, Alice. You are right."

"Alice, have you been able to visit a therapist by any chance?" Aimee asked. It was clear that the poor woman needed a solid support system. Aimee was curious how much of one she had. Alice sighed.

"If you want to call it that. I go twice a week for half an hour each time. The doctor writes me a script for Xanax and tells me to have faith in the police, and to go back to church as it is good for support." Callie and Aimee both nodded.

"You know, I think our rooming house, er, I mean bed and breakfast is very close to your church." Callie said. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you all sure checked me out from top to bottom, didn't you?" She said a bit sourly. Callie nodded.

"Well, the best way to help a client is to find out as much about them and the case as you can. But, I will say that support is a great thing. And if you ever consider returning to church and need some motivation, or don't want to go alone, we would be happy to join you." Callie said. She looked at Alice with the smile that had brought her new friend a good deal of comfort since they had met. She put her hand on Callie's and nodded.

"I appreciate that. And I am, uhm, sorry about having snapped at you a bit there. I don't wish this on anyone. I just want my baby back!"

* * *

The thin, lanky male slid quietly out from under the car that was parked on Penn Street. He quickly walked down Penn and soon ducked down the drive that led to the little league ball field. He opened up the rear door to the van that was parked by the ball field and pulled some tools from his side pocket and tossed them back into an open toolbox. He slammed the door and walked around the van and got into the driver's seat.

"That will teach you." He said with a maniacal laugh. He turned the key and started the engine. The van's CD player resumed playing. The Doors song The End was playing.

 _Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain_ _  
_ _And all the children… are insane_ _  
_ _All the children are insane_ _  
_ _Waiting for the summer rain, yeah_

 _There's danger on the edge of town_ _  
_ _Ride the King's highway, baby_ _  
_ _Weird scenes inside the gold mine_ _  
_ _Ride the highway west, baby_

 _Ride the snake, ride the snake_ _  
_ _To the lake, the ancient lake, baby_ _  
_ _The snake is long, seven miles_ _  
_ _Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold_

The van pulled out of the ball field and headed south. The driver, weaving his head to the music, sang along.

 _"The blue bus is callin' us_ _  
_ _The blue bus is callin' us_ _  
_ _Driver, where you taken' us…."_


	13. Chapter 13

_(Sorry for the delay! Nice to hear from some of you asking if I was alive! Just life happening. This is a relatively brief chapter. But I will be updating more regularly. Thanks to those who read!)_

 _-13-_

Callie and Aimee had spent an emotional thirty minutes with Alice attempting to gain more knowledge of the abduction. But each time they tried to coax more information they ran into the same brick wall. Alice simply didn't have much to offer. Her recollection of that day was vague. Callie did not necessarily find it troubling. She knew if she were to pick out a random day from the past and be asked to supply a detailed timeline of what she did with her children that day, she may well have been unable to provide too many details. She also had to assume that Alice was mentally blocking out much of the day in question as she equated it to a traumatic event. She knew she would have to come back probably multiple times and ask the same questions in several different ways to see if something could be shaken loose from her mind.

Alice paced around her small living room. She paused before a bureau and opened the top drawer. She took out a half pack of Marlboro and nervously reached for a cigarette. She placed it in her mouth and looked to the two visitors. A look of consternation was plainly visible on her face. She took the cigarette from her mouth a gave a weak half smile.

"I only started smoking these damn things again after it happened." She said then paused. "I swore of the smokes and booze after I booted Tommy Lee. I didn't want those things around the girls." She closed her eyes as the ever recurring realization hit. Her baby was out there. The guilt that lived inside Alice's mind for having let Nicole go and play unattended. Alice dropped the cigarette and fell limp. Callie rushed over and held her and eventually led her to sit down on the sofa.

"It's going to be alright." Callie soothed, running her hand along Alice's back. Alice shook her head.

"I can't get it out of my head! I shouldn't have let her go that day." She cried. Aimee joined them on the sofa to help Alice.

"You can't go on blaming yourself. It has happened, and we will do everything we can." Aimee said softly.

* * *

Fenton and Iola sat at the Brennan kitchen table with Gina Brennan, Katie Brennan's mother. Gina was a woman around 40, thin with dark hair and green eyes. She sat across the table from Fenton and Iola. She took a drag from a cigarette and looked down at the table.

"I just thank the lord that Katie didn't vanish that day, too. I feel so bad for Nicole and Alice. Poor thing." She slowly looked up to her visitors. "How can I help?" Fenton Hardy cleared his throat.

"Well, Mrs. Brennan. We were wondering at what point did Katie and Nicole part ways with each other? We are trying to build a timeline for the disappearance." Gina nodded and took another drag.

"Well, that's easy. Around 4:50 they were playing in the back yard. I called Katie in for dinner. We always eat right at five. Carl is kind of picky that way about when we eat. He gets home usually around quarter to five and I know it was shortly after he got home that I called Katie in from the back yard."

"Was Katie and Nicole playing in the park before they were in your back yard?" Iola asked. Gina nodded.

"Probably." She said. "I wasn't watching them every minute." She noted Iola raise her eyebrows at the statement. "But I certainly do now, after it happened. I won't let her go in the park anymore unless I go with her." Fenton smiled from the corner of his mouth at Gina's attempt to present herself as more responsible than her initial answer suggested.

"So, at 4:50 you sent Nicole to her house?" He inquired.

"At 4:50 I called Katie in and told Nikki that she needed to go cause Katie had to eat dinner. Where she went after that point I'm not sure as I was busy getting dinner on the table after Katie came in." Fenton nodded.

"So, you didn't see her leave your yard?" Gina shook her head.

"Nope. She could have been there for a while after playing on the swing set. Or she could have headed home or to the park. I assume she went back to the park since she didn't make it home. But I didn't see her walk anywhere."

"May we speak to Katie when she is available?" Fenton asked. Gina raised an eyebrow.

"You all are with the police?" She asked cautiously. Fenton shook his head.

"No, I am a private investigator working for Ms. Rose. We are working with the police. At least in the sense that they are aware of our investigation and are sharing their information with us in an effort to help us find Nicole." Mr. Hardy said in an attempt to ease her mind. Gina finished her cigarette and put it out in a nearby ash tray. She looked up at them.

"I'll have to ask Carl. But I guess it will be fine as long as we are there with her." Mr. Hardy smiled.

"Of course." He said and took out a business card and handed it to Mrs. Brennan. "My number is on the card. If you could give me a call later today after you consult with your husband, I would appreciate it." Gina nodded.

"Any other questions?" She asked. Iola was writing on her pad and looked up at her.

"Do you recall anything strange about that day? Anything that jumps out at you? Did Katie mention seeing anyone?" Gina shook her head.

"Just the same as most other days. Katie and Nikki were playing together as they do two or three times a week. They went to the park. They play in the back yard." She said. Fenton had looked out the kitchen window at the back yard.

"When they play in the back yard, what do they do? Just play on the swing set? I see there is a pretty well used swing back there." Gina nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she wears that thing out. Though we got it second hand off of Craigslist. People were even nice enough to come deliver and set it up. Not bad for $75. But they mostly play on the swings or slide. I try to keep them out of the woods." She said gesturing towards the expanse of trees that bordered the yard. Iola looked through the window.

"Have they gone in the woods before?" She asked. Gina nodded.

"Yeah, a couple times." She said, but didn't expound and instead looked back towards the woods, then quickly reached for another cigarette. Fenton noted the somewhat odd behavior and watched her nervously light the cigarette then looked at the two of them. "Is that all you need?" She asked with a short note in her voice. Fenton smiled and nodded, not wanting to push the woman.

"Yes, we are sorry to take up your time. Please give me a call later after you talk to your husband. We would really like to talk to Katie. If that is acceptable for her. I am sure the police talked to her so she knows we are just trying to find Nicole." Gina looked back at Fenton.

"The police never talked to Katie." She said flatly. Iola and Fenton exchanged glances at the revelation. It seemed nearly unbelievable that the police would not question the last person to have had contact with Nicole.

"You mean to tell me that the police never requested to interview Katie? Ever?" Fenton asked. Gina shook her head.

"No, sir. They came and talked to Carl and I for about fifteen minutes and that is all we saw from them aside from a follow up a few days later asking if we remembered anything else about that day." Iola was shaking her head to herself.

"The police never once came in to talk to Katie?" Gina looked back at her and shook her head.

"Uhm, how many times do I have to say no, they didn't." Fenton rubbed his beard hair thoughtfully.

"And that didn't seem unusual to you, Mrs. Brennan? I mean Katie was the last one to have interacted with Nicole." Gina Brennan shook her head.

"Hey, I'm not a detective. If the police didn't think it was important, who am I to tell them what to do?" Mr. Hardy nodded.

"I see your point, Mrs. Brennan. Well, we will be going and please call me later. I do thank you for your time. It was very nice of you." He said as they all rose from their chairs. Gina escorted them to the front door.

"Well, I will help if I can. I hope you all can help Alice out. The poor woman is going through a tough thing."

* * *

Iola looked over to her father in law as they walked back up the street.

"What do you make of that?" She asked in a matter of fact tone. Fenton shook his head.

"Apparently Alice is not the only party that could be seen as negligent here. I am appalled that the police didn't question the Brennan child. That is inexcusable!"

"Assuming Mrs. Brennan is telling the truth." Iola countered.

"I believe she is." Fenton said. "I didn't see word one in the police report about interviewing the child. I did read about an interview with the Brennan family. I presumed that included any child that may have factored in assuming the child was not an active party to what transpired that day. If there was a child that was actively involved with Nicole, as we just learned today, there should have been a detailed account of any interview with the Brennan child. The fact that our local lead detective didn't think it was important enough to do an interview makes me wonder just how inept this local police department is. Even if Alice simply mentioned Katie was with Nicole in the park that day, it should have clearly set the focus on Katie as a potential valuable source of information for establishing a time line."

The pair walked up the steps to the Rose home. Fenton knocked and they walked in. They found Callie and Aimee consoling Alice Rose on the sofa. All looked up as they walked into the room.

"How did things go?" Callie asked with a note of hope that Fenton had discovered something to work with. Fenton looked down at them.

"Alice, did you tell the police that you saw Nicole with Katie Brennan that day?" He asked. Alice looked up to him and nodded.

"Well, yes. They asked me if she was with anyone and I told them about seeing her with Katie across the street." Fenton Hardy sighed.

"Well the police seem to be dragging a bit here. I was just visiting the Brennans and they claim the police never interviewed Katie." Callie looked up at hearing this. A dumbfounded look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She asked with her mouth remaining open for a moment. "You are saying the police were aware of Katie being with Nicole that day and didn't follow up with the kid?" Iola shook her head.

"According to Gina, who is Katie's mom, the police only interviewed the parents for a whopping fifteen minutes. And apparently Nicole was over at the Brennan home playing with Katie until right before 5. This at the very least puts the time of the abduction from anywhere from 4:55 to when Alice called for Nicole around 5:30. So, we have narrowed it down a bit." Callie nodded.

"Can we talk to Katie?" She asked. Fenton smirked a bit.

"Assuming Carl, the father, is on board with it, yes. Mrs. Brennan needed to consult with her husband and will be giving me a call later today. She seemed open to it. But I sensed a bit of apprehension with her in general. Like not wanting to be dragged into the whole affair. Or at the very least, for her family to get any unwanted attention. She had basically admitted that she allowed Katie to go to the park without escort."

"What about the police? Do we ask them why they didn't take the logical step to interview Katie Brennan?" Callie asked. Fenton Hardy again smirked at her.

"Well, if you want to get into a debate about procedure with Detective Jameson and his captain, be my guest. But as much as I would like to go rip on them myself for such an oversight, I think our efforts and time are better spent focusing on what they didn't do." He said. "But I am sure I will engage them at some point over their lack of follow through on that. I mean that is day one stuff right there. There is no excuse for it."

Alice appeared to be getting more upset as the notion of the police not following up with a key witness became clearer to her.

"So, you all are saying that the cops didn't talk to Katie and barely talked to her parents when they should have spent a lot more time with them? Do you suggest the Brennans have anything to do with this?" She asked in an increasingly alarming voice. Fenton put up his hands to protest the thought that Alice was forming.

"Now, hold on. I am not at all suggesting the Brennans have anything to do with your daughter's abduction. I have no reason at present to think that at all. I am simply at a loss to understand how the police didn't feel it necessary to interview all of them at length. I mean they should have had Katie doing several interviews with investigators who specialize in getting information from children. Now perhaps the police tried and her parents objected. But if that were the case it would certainly warrant paying a closer look at the parents." Callie looked to Alice consolingly.

"Now you let us take care of this. We are going to investigate and get to the bottom of things. I don't want you to worry. I also don't want you to contact the Brennan family with any concerns. We need to ensure they will cooperate with us. Even if they were not willing to open up with the police." She said. Alice took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, Callie. I will let you all do your thing." She said. Callie and Aimee got up from the sofa. Aimee looked down at Alice and smiled.

"You just take care of Jenny. She needs her momma focused on her. We will be back in touch soon." She said. Alice forced a smile at them and nodded.

"Well I thank you all for anything you can do. Please keep in touch with me!" She said.

"We are going to do everything we can, Ms. Rose." Fenton assured her with a kind smile. He looked at the others. "Shall we go, ladies? We have some things to run down."

After bidding the distressed mother their best wishes and promise to investigate the group walked down the road towards Fenton Hardy's car. Upon getting in and buckling up, Fenton sighed and looked out the window at the row of homes on Penn Street.

"This just all stinks." He muttered. Iola looked over at him questioningly.

"You mean the fact that one of the key people wasn't even questioned for information? And the police have a light casebook and just six weeks later there is no sign of even local media attempting to cover the abduction?" She asked. Fenton started the car and signaled to turn onto the road. He looked over to Iola briefly and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that. I am at a loss on this mess. It's almost like they wanted to give the kidnapper a pass. I know in some places the element of poverty does come into play. But just because the woman is poor and didn't use the best judgment in her personal life is no reason to write this off. I have never seen anything like it."

"I am disgusted with it, too." Callie said from the back seat. "I hope we don't have any problem with getting some time to interview Katie. She might have some valuable information. Or at the very least help us firm of the timeline of what they did before in the park." Fenton nodded into his rearview mirror.

"Agreed. We need to talk to the child. I just hope Mr. Brennan is receptive to it. We don't exactly have the authority to insist. But, that can be arranged if need be."

Penn Street eventually turned into Route 403. Fenton thought it would be a good idea to drive along through the area to get a feel for things. What they found was mostly wooded areas as they drove along the outskirts of Clymer.

"Lots of woodlands out here. I'm afraid we have our work cut out for us. I can only imagine how well orchestrated the initial search was." He said dryly. "With what I know at this point, yes there was a lot of man power in on this search. But the search range is vast and not something which could be comprehensively searched in the timeframe indicated in the police records. He gestured as they sped along. "Look at all this! Hundreds of undeveloped acres." He said and shook his head.

"We will need some good intel if we don't want to be stuck walking through the forest of rural Pennsylvania for the next six months." Iola agreed.

Fenton's Cadillac zipped along and took a sharp curve when Aimee got caught off balance and the upper part of her body was forced into Callie. Callie giggled at the brief cozy interaction.

"Better take it easy, Fenton. You are starting to drive like Joe!" Callie said with a smile. Fenton's jaw clenched tightly as he steered the car along. He had put his foot on the brake and a sinking feeling had struck him. There was no brake feedback! The brake pedal seemed to have no effect on the car. Fenton Hardy swallowed hard and then took a breath. The car sped along the twisting road through the hilly areas. Iola was now visibly concerned as she looked over at Fenton, knowing he was not one to drive fast unless there was a good reason.

"Fenton, what's wrong?" She asked, noting his expression. Fenton briefly looked over to her.

"The brakes are gone!" He said. "Emergency brake, too!" The Cadillac had just passed the 90 MPH mark! Fenton focused on maintaining his ability to steer the car as it gained speed as he came down a hill.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry, being pregnant tends to slow things down with regard to having time to write. Also working on a couple other stories and dividing my writing time. But getting back into the groove a bit. Thanks for the indulgence and as always appreciate your reviews and PMs._

 _-14-_

The Cadillac swung around a corner at breakneck speed. By this point Fenton had shifted into neutral but the momentum of the car and the fact they were now heading down a hill didn't seem to slow it down much. The women, all with looks of shock and fear held on to an unspoken faith that things would turn out alright. This did little, however, for their ability to control their obvious fear.

"Oh my god!" Aimee screamed. Callie put her hand on Aimee's and closed her eyes and made the sign of the cross.

As the car entered a straight away, Fenton spied an area of new construction ahead on the left. A massive pile of dirt had apparently been recently excavated to make way for a new home's foundation. Fenton calculated the probability of keeping the car on the road after the straightaway gave way back to treacherous curves. He made a split-second decision to attempt to bank the car into the pile of dirt. He took a deep breath.

"Hold on everyone, I am going to try something. Brace for impact!" were his last words. Iola's eyes widened as he saw Fenton steer the car deliberately across the road and took aim for the massive pile of dirt. She gripped the door handle in anticipation for impact! A split second later their car left the highway and vaulted over a drainage ditch and the front end dropped back to the ground with a large thud. This cut the speed down a bit, but the car still had quite a bit of momentum. Two seconds later the Cadillac slammed into the pile of dirt causing an abrupt halt! At impact the car's many airbags deployed, affording the occupants significant cushioning.

Steam from the ruptured radiator shot out from the front of the Cadillac. The left front section of the car buried in the large pile of excavated dirt. Fenton Hardy had made a calculated risk. But he knew his car was equipped with an impressive quantity of airbags. Weighing the risks of banking the car into a mountain of dirt or continuing at high speed down a single lane highway that was full of curves was not a pleasant prospect. But Fenton had to make a choice.

The Cadillac was severely damaged with most of the impact hitting the driver's side front as Fenton had planned.

The four figures inside the car all moved around in an attempt to recover and regain their senses.

Fenton pushed the main airbag which had deployed down and away from him. He blinked repeatedly and rubbed his head. He was grateful for the airbag. He quickly looked to his right to check on his daughter in law. Iola sat there, blanketed in front, side and leg airbags. She shook her head slowly.

"Iola! Are you alright?" Fenton asked urgently. Iola rubbed her head and slowly nodded.

"Yeah…uhm, I think so. Wow!" She said. The two pushed aside the layers of airbags and quickly looked into the back seat. Fortunately, the back of Fenton's car was equally equipped with an assortment of airbags. Callie's hands could be seen attempting to push aside the main bag that was obstructing her view.

"My god! What hit me?" She asked. Fenton and Iola had managed to push aside the restraints that saved them from the severe impact.

"Callie! Aimee! Are you two alright?" Fenton asked with deep concern in his voice. Callie slowly nodded. She blinked a few times and then quickly looked over to Aimee. Her friend stirred slowly.

"Aimee? Are you alright?" Callie asked. Callie pushed down the side curtain airbag next to Aimee's head and rubbed her friend's face. "Precious? Are can you hear me?" She asked. Aimee slowly opened her eyes. Her left hand slowly came up and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I think so…" She replied slowly. "My head hit the roof I think. Damn! What on earth happened?" Iola looked back over to Fenton.

"The last thing I heard you say was brace for impact. Then we took that other curve and saw you cross the road and we flew over that ditch and that was about all I remember." Fenton took his left hand and pushed the side restraints out of the way. He found the door handle and pulled on it. With a slight creaking sound, he was able to push the driver's side door open. He looked back over his shoulder at the rear occupants.

"Can you two move your heads freely? Don't push yourselves!" he warned. "I want to make sure everyone is alright…" Before he could continue talking, a voice came over the car's speakers.

"Mr. Hardy?" The voice asked. Fenton, taken a bit off guard cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes." He replied.

"This is Lisa with Cadillac. Your car has sent an impact alert to our emergency help center. Are you alright and do you require assistance, sir?" Fenton nodded, remembering the car came equipped with an emergency assistance system.

"Yes, Lisa. We do require assistance. Both medical and law enforcement."

"Yes, sir. We have alerted the Indiana County Sheriff's department and emergency EMS. We have pinpointed your location and have advised emergency response. Are you stable, sir?"

"Yes." Fenton said. "We are stable, but need to be checked out for good measure. Thank you for contacting me so quickly and expediting emergency response."

"You are welcome, sir. As long as you are stable, and the car is in a safe location and free of further hazard, I advise you and your party to remain seated until help arrives. If you require further assistance please hit the SOS button on your car's rearview mirror. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" The voice asked. Fenton blinked repeatedly.

"No, thank you. Again, I appreciate your assistance and we will remain seated until help arrives."

"You are welcome, sir. Goodbye." Fenton sat back and tried to gain perspective on what had just happened. He looked back over to Iola. Then to the others.

"Is everyone ok? Any major pains? Any cuts?" The others shook their head. Aimee winced as she shook her head.

"My neck feels like it's been twisted, but I think I am alright." She said uneasily. Callie scooted over slowly and put her arms around Aimee.

"Here, girl. Lean against me. You look a bit unsteady." She said and looked up to Fenton. "What happened Fenton? I know you said the brakes were gone." Fenton who was leaning back in his seat nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it's like the brake line snapped. The brakes worked ok when we started driving. I might chalk it up to a freak accident, except…" He sighed. Callie looked over to him again.

"Except what?" She asked. Fenton tilted his head towards her and gave her a weary look.

"Except the emergency brake was gone too. That system, is of course, totally independent of the main brake system. With only seven thousand miles on this car, I would say the odds are astronomical against this being an accident." His words settled on the others with a heavy weight.

"So…" Iola started. "Someone is inviting us to leave town and drop this investigation." Fenton gave a weary smile.

"I think to put it mildly. I think someone was clearly inviting us to leave this world. If I hadn't seen this huge pile of dirt there is no telling where we would have ended up. We were pushing one hundred miles per hour going down that hill. Taking it out of gear didn't help much since we were going down and had quite a bit of momentum built up." He said soberly as he looked to the front of the car. The impact had crushed the front driver's side of the body. "We were lucky. I would say the car is not so fortunate. If the frame is bent, a total loss." He looked back to the passengers. "I am just glad we are all alive and relatively unscathed by this." Iola nodded and put her hand on her father in law's shoulder.

"Well, I thank you for your quick thinking. I am glad you are alright, too." Callie and Aimee both nodded wearily from their seated position.

"Yeah, thanks Fenton. I wasn't quite ready to check out." She said. Aimee nodded slightly.

"I hear ya there. Yes, thank you Mr. Hardy. It was quick thinking for sure."

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. The group turned to see the approach of an ambulance and a sheriff's patrol car at high speed. They apparently saw the crash easily from the road and turned into a makeshift drive that the construction company had made to get to the building site. The two vehicles came to a halt. A uniformed officer got out of the patrol car and rushed over. He was older with dark blonde hair and mirrored glasses.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked. Fenton nodded and swung his feet out of the door and onto the ground.

"Yes, I think so." He said and looked up to the officer. "But the others should be checked out for good measure." The officer nodded.

"Well, we will get you all checked over. I am Deputy Sharp of the Indiana County Sheriff's Department. Can you tell me what happened?" Before Fenton could answer a pair of paramedics rushed over. Fenton pointed to the girls.

"Please, check them out first." He said. "We are all shaken up, but think everyone is alright." The paramedics nodded and opened up the rear door to attend to the ladies. Fenton looked up to Deputy Sharp. "I believe my brake lines were tampered with." He said. The deputy raised his eyebrows and nodded. He took his shoulder radio and spoke into it.

"Yes, this is 129 and we are out about five miles north of Clymer on 403. We will need a wrecker. Please send another unit as well as we will need to do an investigation. Over."

"Roger, 129." A voice sounded on his radio. The officer returned his attention to Mr. Hardy.

"Now sir, can I get your name?" He asked. Fenton nodded and stood up.

"Yes, Fenton Hardy." He said. The deputy furrowed his brow a moment. Then walked a few steps back to look at the license plate on the rear of the car.

"The detective?" he inquired. Fenton nodded affirmatively.

"Yes." The officer held out his hand.

"Well, it's not often we get such a celebrity out in this area. Welcome to Indiana County. Sorry you had to have this happen to you. Can you tell me why you suspect your car was tampered with?" He asked. Mr. Hardy went into detail about how he had started working on the Rose abduction case. And the unlikely potential for both main and emergency brakes on a car less than a year old of failing at the same time.

"So, you are working the Nicole Rose case?" Sharp inquired. Fenton nodded.

"Yes, we have only been at it a couple days. But apparently that was enough time for someone to get wind of it and send us a warning." Deputy Sharp looked over the vehicle and nodded.

"I'd say they sent the message. It's a good thing you all survived. Banking the car in this pile was a good idea. I assume you did that deliberately." Fenton Hardy gave a wry smile.

"Yeah. Seemed a good idea. Or at least the only idea that made sense in the 3 seconds I took to consider it. We were going down the hill very fast and I knew the road was likely to not stay straight for long." Sharp nodded.

"Yes, it gets pretty bad about a half mile down. Not a place you want to speed through when you have brakes." He said then turned to one of the paramedics. "How are they doing?" The paramedic nodded.

"They are lucky. Nothing appears broken. But it would be wise to take the youngest one to Indiana to get checkout out with an x-ray." Mr. Hardy nodded.

"I think it would be best if everyone went to Indiana to get checked out. If the deputy here will help with the transportation, of course." Deputy Sharp nodded.

"Certainly, Mr. Hardy. If we can just wait until the other unit arrives, and I can hand it off to him. I want to ensure your car gets treated as evidence and is transported to the sheriff's impound facility for investigation." Fenton nodded.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, deputy."

* * *

Callie sat pensively in a waiting room chair at the Indiana Regional Medical Center. Though she and Iola had been cleared of any major injury, Aimee had warranted an MRI scan. After complaining of head and neck paint enough the ER physician ordered it.

Iola pressed a smile to her lips as she watched her friend wringing her hands and looking down.

"You ok?" Cal had been lost in thought over their close call and the possibility of Aimee having a potential serious injury. She glanced up upon hearing Iola's voice.

"Yeah. Just worried about Aimee." She said and gave a slight shudder. "And a bit scared that someone apparently has painted a target on us."

"That is pretty disconcerting. I'm glad Fenton had the focus and pulled us out. It could have been worse." Cal looked down at her phone. It had been about six hours since the crash. Fenton had been cleared by the doctors and had excused himself earlier to secure a replacement vehicle and make contact with the sheriff's office.

"I hope he comes back soon." She stood up and started pacing around the small waiting area. "I wonder what is taking the doctors so long." Iola knew Cal was flustered. She typically did not demonstrate this level of nervousness. While the sabotage on Fenton's car was most unsettling, Iola knew there were many stressors playing on her friend's nerves." She stood up and put an arm around Callie.

"Look, why don't you do yourself a favor and go call the girls. If the nurse doesn't come in shortly, I will go and check on Aimee." Cal closed her eyes. With all that had happened she had not even thought about her daughters. The idea that they had almost lost their mother that day should have been her first thought. She was more worried about the girls than herself. Cal shook her head to herself. Yeah, the girls. They hadn't heard from their mother in some time. She felt bad. She looked up to Iola and nodded.

"Yeah, ok. I will do that." She said and started to walk towards the exit. "Text me immediately if you hear anything about precious." She added. Iola nodded.

"Will do." She promised and watched her friend leave the room.

* * *

As there were not many options at the local rental agency, Fenton Hardy sat in the Ford F-150 dual cab pickup truck he had just secured. He heard the voice of Sheriff Abrams over the speakerphone.

"Preliminary results are as you suspected, Mr. Hardy. Your car definitely had evidence of tampering. The emergency brake cable had evidence of having been cut within a thread of breaking with a file. Your hydraulic lines appear to have been cut just enough to produce a slow leak. This would of course turn into a major leak within a few miles and cause your brakes to fail." Fenton Hardy nodded to himself.

"Well it certainly seems like someone was attempting to send us a message." Fenton said grimly.

"Sounds like you caused a stir with the Rose abduction, Mr. Hardy. As you know it has been at a standstill." Hardy looked down at his phone with an amused look. He didn't care to point out what an understatement that was. And how he felt the whole investigation by all the local agencies seemed to almost be a passing thought at this juncture.

"Well, Sheriff, the case apparently needed a little stirring. I will be going back to the hospital to make sure my people are all alright. If that is the case we will be heading back to Clymer and will be doing a bit more stirring. I had initially intended to leave the case with my associate who had started the investigation. But now I feel the need to stick around. Thank you for the information sheriff. I am sure we will be back in touch!

With a rumble of the engine Fenton started the large truck and left the rental car lot and drove towards the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to those who have been messaging asking about where I was. Sorry for the delay in writing, but this is a tough pregnancy and have not been in a writing frame of mind because of it. I hope to be getting the rough part of this first trimester behind me! Here is the next chapter. It is a slow moving (as has been at times) bit of drama. I have often received a good amount of feedback over my Callie and her life. Some love it. Some not. She does have her troubles, but I think they help define her more as the long arc of the story progresses. Thanks again to those who have kept in contact!_

 _-15-_

Mr. Hardy had spent considerable time in the truck after he had parked at the medical center. It was important for him to check on the case in Chicago in which he was already overdue. Knowing he had stumbled upon something which had caused a more lengthy delay, it was important for him to contact several operatives to delegate and assign tasks in his absence.

After what seemed at least an hour or so, Fenton finally completed his last phone call and exited the truck. He strode through the doors of the emergency room and into the waiting area. It didn't take long for him to spot his daughter in law. Iola had a blank gaze looking out one of the windows in the crowded waiting area. Fenton noted her look and approached with concern. Iola saw him walk up and forced a half smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Iola smirked to herself in spite of the situation. Fenton could read her like a book.

"Well, Aimee is being held overnight for observation. She got a good knock on the side of her head and they want to give her a couple more tests and see how she does." Fenton noticed the cell phone in her hand.

"Presumably Callie knows and is stressed as well?" Iola nodded.

"Yeah, she also went another round with Chet and Maddie both. I don't have all the details, but Cal tried to talk to Maddie about the accident and my niece was being a bit self absorbed and was more interested in talking about something material." She paused and shifted her gaze to Fenton. "You know there are many days when I think that damn money was a curse upon them." Fenton nodded soberly.

"I would have to agree with that, my dear. So, our girl has had the stress of not only a car wreck, and her friend having a potential serious injury from it. Then to make matters worse she calls home hoping for some sympathy and to let them know she is alright and that backfires as well." Iola nodded.

"That's it in a nutshell. Her texts have been a bit erratic and scattered to say the least. I'm not sure where she is right now." Fenton gave a sideways glance to his daughter in law.

"Well, I can give you three guesses, but your probably only going to need one." Iola looked up at him sadly and then leaned into Fenton and put an arm around him.

* * *

Callie sat at a table in the small bar she had found a few blocks away from the medical center. The lighting was dim. The club had live music. A middle aged woman with a poor fake blond hair job sat on a platform with a guitar and a single spotlight cast on her. A waitress came up to Callie and set down two glasses.

"Double Southern Comfort and a Coke back. Anything else?" The waitress asked. Cal looked up at the thin brunette with weathered face. She was on the far side of 40. Callie opened her purse and set it beside her and took out a $20 and placed it on the table.

"Yeah, remember where I live and come visit again." She said with a weary smile. The waitress took the bill and nodded.

"You got it." She said and walked away. Cal looked down at the drink for a moment. Her phone beeped a second later. She glanced nervously down at it, but didn't retrieve it to check her message. Instead she took the drink and tossed it back in one shot. With a slight gasp she then grabbed the coke and took a long drink. She stared at the woman who was singing and playing her guitar. Listening to the song rather than wanting to check her phone. She recognized the song the woman was playing. A cover of the Pretenders song called Almost Perfect. "What were the odds someone would be playing one of her favorite songs" Cal thought to herself. The soft strumming of the guitar, combined with the effects of the alcohol allowed Callie a little peace from the recent events of the day. She hoped Aimee was alright. She hoped her daughter could find her way back to the road she needed to be on. Cal closed her eyes and wondered if she could be the mother she was supposed to be to help make that happen. The music flooded her senses.

 _Narcissistic anorexic so unstuck but so pretty  
I love you  
you're the only truth in this city  
Don't ever change  
Don't change good champagne for some sad idiot and then complain  
That's good advice  
But a lady who has two black eyes is not the best one to advise  
She's already been told twice_

 _Don't ever change..why oh why oh why?  
Would you ever change oh oh oh  
Please don't ever change  
You're almost perfect  
You're almost perfect  
You're almost perfect_

 _Paranoiac drug addicted pornographically afflicted  
Sleep with me  
Two legs, a cock, a woman's soul, strange how this lady can control  
Oooh show them to me  
You can hardly see this woman only wants you for your money  
You who have not  
Come inside my hive where bees are busy making honey  
Oooh love is about_

 _Don't ever change…why oh why oh why?  
Would you ever change...oh oh oh  
Please don't ever change  
You're almost perfect  
You're almost perfect  
You're almost perfect_

 _One two three one two three one two three  
Half of half and half of half and half of half and half of that_

 _Artistic repetitious people-phobically suspicious  
With an oversize charm  
Unemployable illegal you're a whole film by Don Siegel  
Oooh write me a song_

 _Go away and blow away and fade away and the next day  
You're back in the line  
If love is leaving everything for homelessness and nothing  
Ooh you'll be just fine_

 _Don't ever change…why oh why oh why?  
Would you ever change (the best part of Ohio)  
Please don't ever change  
You're almost perfect  
You're almost perfect  
You're almost perfect….._

Callie seemed transfixed on the song when the waitress returned and looked down with a more pleased expression that she initially had. The $15 tip Cal had given her likely a factor.

"Hey there. Need another?" She asked gesturing down at the empty glass. Cal looked up and sighed.

"Another and then some." The waitress raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like there is a story there." Cal bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, but not one I am inclined to tell before I get one or two more of these." She said touching her empty glass.

"You got it. Need anything else?" Callie thought for a moment.

"Yeah, what the Hell. A pack of Marlboro reds if you have them." The waitress nodded.

"Yep. Give me a sec, sugar." She said and walked away.

Callie sat back. She finally turned the cell phone right side up so she could see the screen. The screen activated and showed she had recent texts from Chet, Maddie and Iola. "Fuck…" She muttered softly. She turned the phone back over. A few minutes passed and the waitress came back with two more glasses and a pack of cigarettes.

"Here you go, sugar." She said with a smile. Cal looked up then turned towards her purse. "You want me to just run you a tab?" Callie smiled.

"Yeah, that might work better. Thank you…. I didn't catch your name." The waitress smiled down at her. Her wrinkled face showing some genuine pleasure that someone had bothered to ask.

"It's Ruby. Just give me a holler when you need to reload." Cal nodded.

"Well thank you, Ruby. I will."

Callie looked down at the pack of cigarettes dubiously. She hadn't smoked in over a year. A bad habit that she had found herself indulging. Not that the booze wasn't an equally bad habit. After another moment's thought she took the pack and peeled the wrapper off the end. She slowly removed a cigarette from the pack and placed it in her mouth. She realized she wasn't sure if she had a lighter and reached for her purse to look through it. Before she could do this an arm extended from her right. A man's arm with an open Zippo lighter. Before she could turn to see who had crossed into her space the hand flicked the lighter and a flame emerged. With slight hesitation Callie tipped her head forward to light her smoke. With a snap of the lighter's lid the arm withdrew. Callie took a long drag and then turned to the stranger.

"Thanks." She said without much enthusiasm as she studied the forty something year old guy with dark brown hair and appeared to be wearing a suit that hadn't been pressed in several days. A local salesman and bar fly no doubt.

"My pleasure. How are you doing?" He said with a tone that betrayed he was a bit inebriated. His approach told Cal everything she needed to know. The last thing she wanted right now was to be hit on.

"I'm doing fine and not looking for company… if that makes a difference to you." She said with some aggravation. She could smell the Old Spice cologne. It was a scent which made her nauseous. Why did men in places like this always wear it? The man however was not fazed by Cal's cold shoulder.

"Well, I'd be happy to buy you a drink. A pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be drinking alone." Callie rolled her eyes.

"This pretty lady _prefers_ to drink alone." She said firmly, doing her best to ignore the man who had by that point helped himself to a seated position next to her. "If you don't mind." She finished after noticing him making himself comfortable. Again, the man persisted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly." He said soothingly as he edged his body closer to her. "No reason for you to have to buy your own drinks. I'm sure we can get to know each other better and you can save yourself some money." Cal shot him a sideways glance that indicated she was getting quite irritated.

"Please just go…." She said in an elevated voice. The guy was clearly not taking a hint. A moment later he placed his hand on her thigh and ran his hand along her inner leg.

"Take it easy, babe…." He started, but was unable to finish his sentence. The moment he touched her, Callie shifted her right hand into her open handbag that was sitting next to her and swiftly drew her pistol and stuck it in the man's face.

"Hey! Asshole! Did I give you permission to touch me? What gives you the right? What's your name? Brett fucking Kavanaugh?" Her eyes flashing with anger. The man, clearly taken aback jumped off chair and fell to the floor. He clearly appeared scared as he focused on the pistol which was still aimed at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He stammered. A few people in the vicinity had turned their attention to the altercation. From the doorway of the bar two others had stepped forward. Fenton Hardy accompanied by Iola Hardy stood there taking the scene in. A scene which had happened as they had just walked in. Fenton Hardy assessed the situation quickly. As the bartender was about to walk towards the phone to call the police Fenton took out his badge and flashed it.

"FBI operative. I have this under control, sir. No need to call anyone." He said and walked past the bar and into the small area where patrons were seated at tables. Iola on his heels. Fenton walked over to see Callie leveling her pistol on the man who was still on the floor and edging himself away from her. Callie had a tense expression on her face and her hand that held her gun was visibly shaking. Fenton slowly put his hand on her sidearm and tilted the barrel up and smiled soothingly at Callie.

"I've got him covered, Cal. Let me take this." Callie blinked a few times and relaxed the grip on her gun and let Fenton take it from her. Iola looked at her friend with concern.

"What happened, Cal?" She asked noting her friend was quite shaken. Callie took a breath and regained her composure. She wasn't sure what had triggered her to draw her gun, but she attempted to calm herself down. She took her drink and threw in back in one gulp. She cleared her throat and then gazed briefly at the man on the floor.

"This guy started hitting on me. Then he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, he thought it was ok to grab my inner thigh…." She looked around absently and then found her cigarette on the floor where she had dropped it upon reaching for her gun. She took a long drag of the still lit smoke. Iola rolled her eyes in disgust and made a face. She took the cigarette from her and dropped it in her glass of ice.

"Gross, Cal. Thought you quit these things." Then without waiting for a reply turned to the man on the floor and looked down at him. "Hey, asshole, no means no! Think you can remember that?" The man, sobering quickly, nodded attentively.

"Uh, yeah." He said a bit blankly. Still fearful of the trouble he may have started for himself. Fenton Hardy looked down at him, then over to Callie.

"You want him charged, Callie?" Fenton asked. Callie looked back at him, paused, then shook her head.

"Just get him out of here. I just wanted to unwind. I, uh, don't need the headache of making this official." She said. Ruby had come over to her and handed her another drink.

"Here you go, sugar. Thought you'd need another. I'm sorry that happened" Callie accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, Ruby." She said softly and took a sip. Ruby turned and looked down at the man.

"Harlan…" She said, "Bobby said you need to get out. Your banned!" She looked up to Mr. Hardy. "I mean if you are done with him and he can go, officer?" Fenton looked down at the man. If he had a choice in the matter he would encourage Callie to file a complaint, but he knew she likely didn't want to get dragged into that process.

"Like the waitress said, beat it! I am sure they will give me your full name. The next time I hear you have even looked at a woman the wrong way, I will have you charged. Got it?!" Harlan brought himself to his feet and nodded quickly. Feeling he had gotten lucky enough to avoid arrest he chose not to say anything. He walked quickly out of the bar. Callie took a breath upon watching him leave. She looked to Fenton and Iola.

"Sorry guys." She muttered, a bit embarrassed. Iola sat down next to her and put her arm around her best friend.

"Nothing to be sorry for." She soothed.

"Indeed, there isn't." Fenton said firmly. He took a chair across the table from the girls. He looked down at the gun he still held in his hand. He safetied the weapon by removing the clip and emptied it of the bullets. He then handed it back to Callie. "Why don't you put that away?" Cal accepted the weapon and returned it to her bag.

"Yeah, thanks Fenton. Not sure what came over me." Fenton looked over at her and a smile creased his lips and he looked at her knowingly.

"I think your FBI and law enforcement training kicked in. The fact that you felt violated was a justified trigger to your action." Iola nodded.

"Exactly. Nothing to feel bad over. You did fine. The way you handled it will leave a lasting impression with that guy, I'm sure." Cal looked to the two and then back down. A moment later Ruby brought over another double Southern Comfort and Coke.

"Figured you could use another." Callie looked up and then closed her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Please." She said, not daring to look at either Fenton or Iola for fear of judgment. Ruby set the drinks down and looked to the Iola and Fenton.

"Can I get you all anything?" She asked. Iola shook her head. Fenton gave a slight smirk to Callie's enabler.

"No, I think you got it covered. Thank you." Callie reached towards her purse. Ruby waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it, sugar. Bobby says it's on the house. And he sends his apologies for Harlan. He has been a regular here and often doesn't know his limits." Callie nodded.

"That much is certain. Thank you, Ruby. I appreciate it." Ruby smiled and walked away. Callie sighed and looked towards the drink that sat in front of her. Fenton cleared his throat and pushed the drink towards her slightly.

"I think you have enough stress right now. Don't think I am here to condemn you for taking a drink. I was just worried about you. Iola and I assumed you may have been somewhere trying to unwind given the stress of the day. Iola told me you were having multiple issues." Callie gave a wry smile.

"Multiple issues?" She picked up the glass and took a drink. "That's putting it mildly Fenton." Iola watched her friend slam the rest of the drink back. The concern for her was plain. But Iola knew she could only do so much. She also knew she didn't have all the stressors that Cal did. Her life wasn't perfect either, but with Callie when it rained, it poured. Cal set the glass down and shifted a somewhat dramatic, glowing look to Iola.

"So…" She began. "What's the word on Precious?"

"No major news since I texted earlier. I visited her about an hour ago. She was wondering where you were and asked me to tell you she was ok. She will need to stay overnight, but the doc said it's more of a precaution. So far, the tests are all negative but are ongoing to cover all the bases given it was a head injury. They are giving her a good dose of pain killers and letting her rest overnight. Hopefully she will be making it out by tomorrow." Cal nodded and took a deep breath. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I hope she is ok. I like her a lot… and don't want to see her hurt. She didn't ask for all this drama. We were supposed to take her to the west coast so she could go back home. Not get into wrecks and get hurt! Not to find missing kids!" She paused and took a cigarette from the pack on the table and placed it in the corner of her mouth. She searched through her purse until she found a lighter. She lit her cigarette, and glanced at the worried looks from Fenton and Iola. "And Not to fall in love with a fucked up person like me!" She finished and looked down at the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 ** _Note: Hey all! Sorry it has been awhile. This has been a rather tough pregnancy and I recently had an issue where I lost many of my stories, as well as continuing works in progress (including this one) on a computer that crashed and sadly my backup failed as well! I appreciate the notes asking how I am. Doing as best as I can. I felt compelled to write for the first time in a while. I had never intended for this story to linger like Falling From The Sky did. Well, it has only been a few months for this story and not a decade, so I hope to move this one along. I am just having to rewrite some chapters. I had the story written for the most part, but then I suffered the crashed drives. Perhaps that was a sign saying to take the story in another direction? So, I will start again. Hope everyone is doing well. I will return messages as time allows. Hopefully I will be getting chapters out a little more often. I am 33 weeks pregnant at this point, so it's hard to say. Again, thanks for the notes from some of you asking if I was going to finish this one. I assure you I am!_**

-16-

The next day Aimee was feeling much better. She greeted her friends with a smile. This may have had more to do with having had 12 hours straight sleep from some doctor administered sedatives. Callie, Iola and Fenton had spent the night at a local motel after their ordeal in the bar and didn't see much point in returning to Clymer the night before.

"How are you, girl?" Iola asked noticing Aimee's relaxed and happy expression. Aimee nodded.

"I am good. The doctor said all follow up tests were negative and aside from taking it easy for a few days there should be no long term effects."

"That's wonderful!" Fenton said with a sigh. He was worried about her and felt partly responsible for what had happened. He had been driving and even though he could not have predicted his car would have been tampered with, part of him still felt a sense of responsibility for her condition. Aimee nodded.

"Yeah, I am relieved. After they wanted to keep me I was feeling a bit nervous." She paused as she noticed Callie was standing in the doorway, looking a bit nervous. Callie had been experiencing a lot of conflicting feelings since the accident and seeing her new friend injured. She had realized that her concern for Aimee might have gone a bit further than that which casuals friend may have. The idea of complicating her life or leading Aimee on was concerning her. She wasn't sure what to do. How to feel. This compounded with her stress regarding her interlude with Frank and the fact her marriage was on the rocks. As if that wasn't enough the fact she had taken on a missing child case out of the blue made her feel like she wasn't sure what direction she was taking. She was coping with her life by having a series of moments. For good or bad.

"Hey Cal? What you doing back there?" Aimee said with a clear gaze into Callie's eyes. Cal put a smile on her face and stepped forward. Aimee held her arms open inviting a hug. Cal stepped closer and bent over and embraced. Aimee held her tight. "That's better. I was worried. I didn't hear from you last night." She kissed Callie on the cheek. Cal felt her warmth and closed her eyes with a rush of contentment. Smiling.

"She's like a rainbow." Cal said barely audibly. Iola raised an eyebrow. She knew for whatever it was worth that the connection that Aimee and Cal had was more than a passing fancy. Cal cleared her throat and stood back up. "You are looking great. All cleared to go?" Aimee nodded.

"Yeah, I signed out about an hour ago and they said I could just rest until you all came for me."

"Well then, ladies…" Fenton started. "I suggest we get back to Clymer and evaluate what we know. Aimee I am sure could use a change of clothes as I know I could."

"Oh yeah!" Aimee said with enthusiasm. "I have had enough poking and prodding."

* * *

12:22PM The Tibbs Bead & Breakfast

Two hours later they found themselves in the upstairs room of the Tibbs Bed & Breakfast. Iola opened up the blinds as the others took seats.

"So…" She started, looking over her shoulder to the group. "What do you think our next step should be?" Though her question addressed no one specifically, all eyes fell in the direction of Fenton Hardy. He had a thoughtful look on his face, then looked up with a wry grin.

"Well, one could logically assume that given our adventure yesterday that we have someone's attention and they decided to send us a message."

"Yeah, I got the message." Aimee said as she rubbed her head ruefully. Callie gave her a sideways look of sympathy then looked back to Fenton.

"Yeah, so he wants us to go away. Or drive off a cliff. He's not being picky about how we get out of his hair."

"Which is exactly why we need to turn up the heat." Fenton said with a determined expression. "This wasn't the first time I have been told to leave a case alone. But he doesn't seem to understand who he has messed with."

"Solution?" Iola asked as she sat down at the table across from him. Hardy ran his fingers through his beard momentarily and smiled.

"Perhaps we should put him on the defensive and let him know who has taken up the case where the police are slacking. This guy just knows a new group has taken up the cause to find Nicole. He may not be fully aware of who we are. I think it might be nice to give him a formal introduction."

"And how are you going to achieve that?" Aimee asked. "We don't know where he is."

"Well my dear…" Fenton started. "there are many ways we could do it. But I would think we need to turn the heat up in the form of a press conference. I think that it's clear the media has milked this one initially, but then when the local police allowed the investigation to stall, they simply had no further reason to stay. The media relies largely on agencies like the police to toss them a daily bone when it comes to such tragedies. The press not being here any longer is clearly a statement of how the police are not doing an efficient job on this. I think if I conducted a press conference we can get the energy back and maybe some people might start talking. So it would not only serve as a message to the perpetrator, but also reenergize the community that this poor child is still out there and someone knows something, even if they don't think it's significant. Aimee nodded slowly.

"So… the newspapers and TV reporters will show up if you tell them to?" This question brought a broad smile from Callie. She sat down next to her and gestured towards Fenton.

"Precious, this guy can make a couple calls and get the national news here if he wants. He is the great Fenton Hardy. That name carries a lot of clout." She said with an exaggerated tone. Fenton turned red briefly then looked up.

"Well, Aimee, let's just say I know people who will listen." He said quietly.

"That's an understatement." Iola said with a smile. "But Fenton, I do figure since the perp already knows we are here that there is no harm in keeping it discreet any longer. But if you hold the full court and press news conference you will be obligated to include the locals. No matter if they want us here or not themselves, the local police need to be on hand to help support your message as well as cover their own ass when the press starts asking them questions as well." Callie nodded knowingly.

"No doubt Detective Jameson and his captain will be delighted you want to bring some heavy media presence back to town to ask them why they haven't uncovered any additional leads yet." Fenton Hardy gave an innocent expression to Cal.

"I can't help that there may be incidental benefit to the idea. Maybe Jameson will realize that unsolved kidnappings don't look good and even if the worst case scenario is the case, they still need to uncover it and bring closure to Alice and justice for Nicole." He sighed deeply. Aimee closed her eyes. Tears slowly ran down her cheek.

"Do you think she is dead. Mr. Hardy?" She asked softly. Callie noted the distressed expression and put her arm around Aimee and held her head close to hers.

"Now now, Precious. None of that." She soothed. Fenton took another deep breath then held out his hand.

"To be honest, Aimee, I don't know yet. My gut instinct has yet to form an opinion on that theory. But statistically speaking…" Aimee nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I know. Cal already said it days ago. Statically speaking, at this juncture there is a better than average chance that she is dead. But I think…" She said with some difficulty. "it's the not knowing that is turning my stomach in knots. We need to know….I Need to know." Fenton stood up. He noted Aimee's distressed look. He didn't want to upset her further. Clean bill of health or not she needed to rest and recover from the accident.

"We will get to the bottom of this, Aimee. I promise you that." He looked over to Iola. "How about you and I go and visit Detective Jameson and advise him of my intention to bring the circus back to town. I don't see any reason for Aimee to come. She needs to be in a low stress place right now. Cal, would you mind staying here to make sure she doesn't worry about all this for now?" Callie looked up to Fenton and nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, that would be best. I don't think I want to be around when you light that fuse either. Precious and I will hang here. Fenton smiled.

"Sounds good." He turned to Iola. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yep. I am up for it." She said. "Cal, you and Aimee take it easy. We will be back in a bit." Cal gave a casual wave as the two left. She turned to Aimee.

"You need anything, girl? You just tell me if you do." Aimee had mostly overcome the rush of sadness she had when she was reminded of the potential fate of Nicole Rose. She forced a smile to Cal.

"I will be ok. Thank you for caring. It means a lot to me." Her gaze had been steady and seemed to be a genuine plea to Cal without saying as much. Callie felt conflicted as usual. She smiled down at Aimee again.

"It's ok. You sure I can't do anything for you?" Aimee turned and arranged the pillows on the bed. She looked back at Callie for a moment.

"Well, if you want to lay with me maybe we can both rest together. You never told me what you did yesterday. Iola had seemed a bit evasive when I asked last night when she called from the motel. She said you ran into a little trouble but didn't elaborate." Callie shrugged a bit and forced a smile. She grabbed her phone off the table and walked back towards the bed.

"Well, it was nothing, really. Just some drunk hitting on me in a bar." She said absently and sat down next to Aimee on the bed. Aimee arranged a pillow against the headboard and gestured for Cal to lay with her. Callie laid down. Aimee noted Callie's phone had buzzed a few times but Cal hadn't looked at the phone.

"Getting bad news from home again?" She asked. Callie sighed and shrugged looking at her.

"Not sure. I haven't looked." She admitted. "But probably." Aimee ran her fingers through Callie's hair.

"That feels nice." Cal said. Her phone buzzed again and she tensed.

"Maybe you should read it." Aimee said encouragingly. "It might not be bad." Cal raised her eyebrows in a knowing expression.

"You are an optimist, but I can predict that as liberal minded as my husband is, he is no doubt becoming less tolerant of my absence. All he knows is I am not there for him or the kids and he is likely more upset and wants to know when I will be finishing up my distractions and coming home."

"Distractions?" Aimee said with a slight frown. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "I guess that's what I am…" Callie turned to face her. She had not exactly phrased it as she should have.

"No, girl. You are not a distraction to me. I meant to say that Chet likely sees it that way. I mean given what Joe has likely told him to further enforce that…." She paused and stared up at the ceiling. "God, if only you were just a distraction…" She stopped short of expounding on that thought and in order to not say anything more without thinking she pulled her phone up to her face. "alright, best to get this over with." She said and activated her phone screen. She scrolled silently through the text message. A tear fell from the corner of her eye. A smile creased her lips and she drew the phone close to her chest. Aimee looked over to her with a bit of concern.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, more than a bit curious what Cal had just read. Callie nodded quietly and continued to smile.

"Yes. Turns out it was Maddie. She was asking if I was alright. She said she was sorry for talking mean to me and was worried. She said she loves me and understands why I am not there. She wants me to call her tonight when she gets back from visiting her grandma." Aimee smiled at this.

"Well that's great, Cal. I am happy the message was a good one." Callie looked down the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"It is great. I suspect last night that when I was sleeping that just maybe Aunt Iola called or texted her. Maybe they had a talk." She sighed with relief. "Well, doesn't matter. I am just glad it was a nice message and it wasn't Chet asking me questions I have no answers to….though I am sure that text or call is coming…eventually." She finished with a more sober expression suggesting she had come back down to earth from her brief high. She turned and wrapped an arm around Aimee and rested her head close. Aimee continued to run her fingers through Callie's hair. She looked down at her. Callie had her eyes closed and her body was limp and in a relaxed state from the stroking.

"Cal…?" Aimee spoke softly.

"Yeah." She murmured.

"You said _if only_ I was a distraction… what did that mean?" Callie opened one eye slowly then closed it and sighed lightly. She had hoped she wouldn't have to speak further on that for the time being.

"Well…" She started, not quite sure what to say. Her feelings were all over the place. She knew Aimee was becoming quite attached to her. Truth be told, Cal had to admit to herself that Aimee was becoming well more than the object of a material desire, much less a distraction to keep her loneliness at bay. Callie knew it was best to not encourage her. But she was clearly uncertain if she could hold to that line. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. No matter how it happened, there now existed a relationship of sorts. One which Callie could not define. She sighed again and opened her eyes. Looking into Aimee's hopeful eyes she smiled slightly. "I guess I wanted to say that I didn't want you think that you were just some passing thing that I didn't care about. I know how it all started. But it evolved rather quickly." She paused. "I'm not sure I have an answer for you. At least not one that would satisfy you. I am married and I have children. But I won't deny I feel something that goes beyond anything Iola and I have shared. Which scares me I think…"

"How?" Aimee asked quietly. Callie looked up at Aimee and smiled nervously.

"I suppose because I knew Iola was just a distraction of sorts when it came to fooling around. I knew from the start that her heart has always belonged to Joe. And that anything we have shared between us was something that had a limit. We didn't have to worry about falling for each other. We are like sisters in a way. The sex is just something we discovered between us some years back and it was nice. It was fun. It in some ways made our friendship better. But we had never considered being in love in that sense. We had loved each other as sisters and best friends for years." She paused and sat up and looked down at her. "But with you I don't have that protection in place. It's a big unknown. My feelings for you seem to be developing in a way I hadn't expected and part of it scares me because I am married and have children. Chet has always been pretty liberal about me playing with women. Not like I have all that much. But he was permissive because he knew it was just a sexual exploration into a different place that I liked. But it never posed a risk of competing with my marriage." Callie felt a bit out of place and stood up and walked over to the window. She looked back at Aimee who was calmly absorbing all that she was saying. Her peaceful expression did not betray what she may have been thinking. Callie pursed her lips a bit and set a firm gaze on her. "I don't fall in love with people I've just recently met. I don't do irrational things that make no sense. I don't do things that are completely illogical. I mean I have had the same life, the same routine and pattern for years now. This wouldn't make sense!" She turned and looked out the window. Aimee got up off the bed and walked over to her. She took her hands and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Cal. I really am not. It probably seems like it since my actions are not really hard to read. I have to admit I do have feelings for you. I know you are married and have kids and there is not one good reason to disrupt that. I wouldn't want to, nor would I wish it on anyone. But there is this part of me that quite honestly can't help myself. I am really beginning to care a lot for you. I know I am young, but I still think I have been around a bit and can make a good study on someone when I meet them. I am not going to paint you into a corner and say anything that may suggest some profound eternal devotion, so you can relax. But I can say that there are feelings developing. Feelings I can't ignore. That I don't want to ignore. I know that in this scenario it leaves us both with a lot of vulnerability hanging out there. But I guess it wouldn't be the first time I've done that. Well, it's the first time I have felt those feelings for another woman." She paused and looked down. "But I am willing to make it easy for you…" she looked back up to Cal "If you want to send me packing, I would understand if you want me to just leave." Callie remained silent. Aimee turned abruptly and walked over to the dresser and started opening drawers. "I think I should just go…it would be easier…..for you." Her voice cracked as she rummaged through her clothing. Callie closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as thoughts coursed through her mind. Aimee was freely tossing her clothes on the bed with just as many thoughts running through her mind. Callie, with her eyes still closed heard her own voice crack.

"Wait….." she said faintly. Words not heard. "Wait!" she repeated in a louder tone. Aimee turned towards Callie as she opened her eyes.

"Why?" Aimee asked softly. Cal cleared her throat slightly.

"Because I don't want you to go. Please…don't leave." The words escaped her mouth without certainty, though also without regret.

* * *

4:21PM Clymer, PA Police Headquarters

Detective Jameson sat across the conference room table and raised an eyebrow at Fenton Hardy and his daughter in law. Hardy had just laid out his intention to call a press conference with at least two national media outlets and several from the state of Pennsylvania. Jameson considered his words carefully. He knew he was not going to intimidate Fenton Hardy. In many regards Jameson admired and respected Hardy. He just wasn't fond of the famous detective appearing in his town to work on a case which Jameson had been unable to get a solid lead on to this point.

"So…Mr. Hardy, what is it you hope to achieve by this news conference? I mean we have had the media here already and they did plenty to stir the pot. Yet no leads."

Fenton Hardy sat back and sighed.

"Well, here's the thing. There has to be a lead…somewhere. I have been working as a detective for more years than I want to even think of and given enough time and effort I was always able to find a lead and more times than not crack the case." Jameson raised an eyebrow.

"There are cases you haven't solved?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. No doubt he relished that even the great Fenton Hardy had to admit he had not solved every case that he took on. Iola shot Jameson a look of disdain.

"Is that really a question, Detective Jameson? I think it has long been established that the name Fenton Hardy rings out with just the mention of the most famous detectives ever known. He's proven himself a hundred times over. He's in Cooperstown. I don't think he needs to waste time bantering with you over his stellar track record." Iola was usually fairly quiet in such settings, but she knew Jameson and his posturing and needling were only going to waste time. She also took great insult with the comment from the detective.

For his part, Fenton Hardy was not offended by Jameson's question. He had occasion during his career to have pissed off more than a few local police officers just by his presence. He did smile to his daughter in law for the accolades.

Detective Jameson took a deep breath.

"I was just asking a question, but it really isn't important." He said looking from one to the other. "So you are convinced this is going to help? Ok, you have my cooperation. For what that is apparently worth to you." Mr. Hardy cleared his throat and looked back at Jameson.

"Look, we can do without the animosity. My main goal is to recover Nicole Rose."

"Recover?" Jameson repeated. "Then you are presuming she has been killed?" Hardy raised his eyes over his glasses and starred at the detective.

"Excuse my poor choice of words. My goal is to find Nicole Rose, whom I very much hope is still alive. We both know statically where this leans. But I do prefer to keep a positive attitude in investigations like this until I have evidence which suggests I need to start thinking from a bit more of a sobering perspective. My goal is to stir the kettle and make this person show his hand even more." Detective Jameson leaned back and put his hands together.

"Even more? Then you believe the kidnapper and the person who tampered with your car is one and the same?"

"I believe that is a reasonable deduction. The kidnapper apparently caught wind that a professional detective was on the case and wanted to hinder the investigation before it went somewhere." Jameson leaned forward at this.

"Professional detective?" he uttered. Iola looked at the two going back and forth. He knew his father in law was trying his best to not engage Jameson's attempts to goad this into a personal thing, but was taking his shots as well.

"Look you two, this is going off the tracks. We don't have the time!" Fenton looked sideways to Iola and a smile creased his lips.

"Right you are, my dear." He said then looked back at Jameson. "Detective, I came here as a courtesy and knowing that the media would very obviously like to talk to the local police as well. So it's not all _my_ show. We need to work together on this. Now it's not my place and I don't have time to go into what my personal opinion is of your case book and the lack of evidence I was hoping to have already had given that six weeks has passed. I do understand that this is a tough case. I have seen a copy of the FBI agent's file and their reports are not offering up a lot of information either. So I assure you I am disgruntled with just more than your agency. Now I don't have time to go into the politics of it all either. I know that I didn't even have to work the Elizabeth Smart case to know that her case commanded infinitely more attention due to the side of the tracks that she came from. I know that your department wouldn't be the first to scale down an investigation of a missing indigent child…" Jameson held up a hand and was about to speak. Hardy gestured for him to wait. "I know what you are going to say and I am not even going to go _there_! Like it or not, day after tomorrow I am going to have the local and state media out. I am also going to have CNN and Fox News here, and assuming CNN doesn't try to say President Trump abducted Nicole and assuming Hannity doesn't say Hillary took her, we Might actually get some press coverage out that can force this guy make another wrong move!"

"Another wrong move?" Jameson questioned. Hardy took on a pained expression.

"Yeah, the first was the abduction. The second was screwing with me and my loved ones and trying to kill us. I was originally just passing through to help Mrs. Morton out for a few days. But now he has made this personal!"

Jameson took a deep breath and looked soberly to Fenton and Iola. He knew that some points were made. He knew that even though that six weeks had passed and the odds of finding Nicole alive were dimming, that he needed to do better. He knew there was a certain degree of truth to what Fenton Hardy was indirectly suggesting with regard to him and his department's treatment of the whole affair. He was only following the directives of his captain who had started cutting manpower on the case after just three weeks. He knew his captain had been a thorn in the side of the FBI as well. Jameson had always been a follower. Especially when it came to matters of his job security. But the points that Hardy had made were hard to ignore. There was a child out there. Somewhere! And no matter if she were alive or dead she needed to be found. Mrs. Rose deserved the closure, at any price. Jameson knew he might have some battles to come within his own department if he got on board with this. But he knew that it was the right thing to do. He owed himself that dignity. This case transcended his job security. He nodded slowly to Fenton Hardy.

"I apologize, sir. Your points are valid and I won't dispute them. You understand that there might be certain resistance to this can of worms being opened up." Fenton Hardy nodded knowingly. Jameson paused, then held out his hand to Fenton "But I'm on board and will help any way I can." Fenton Hardy stood up, nodded and gave a firm smile and shook the detective's hand.

"It's good to have you on board, Detective. We are going to need you!" Iola looked up at the pair shaking hands and smiled with satisfaction.

"At last…we might just get somewhere." she hoped to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

"I thought that went rather well." Iola said as Fenton drove the truck through the streets of Clymer. "you have a way of pulling that morals card out from someone who is backed into a corner and allowing them to make a choice. Fortunately, Detective Jameson made the right choice." Fenton stroked his beard as they traveled along.

"Perhaps, my dear. We just need to hope he doesn't fold his cards under the pressure from his captain, whom I suspect doesn't like the boat rocked in his little town. I had a chance to go over some of the print stories you compiled on the case. Almost each one had our dear captain at the podium giving a convincing, yet vague account of the investigation. I suspect he will not be happy when he learns that the town will be back under the microscope. I can only hope Jameson has some backbone."

"True enough." She said with a bit of passing distraction to her voice. Fenton looked over and saw Iola was texting diligently.

"Everything alright, my dear?" Iola looked up momentarily.

"Yeah. Joe was just telling me how he and Joe Jr had just returned from seeing Laura. I dare say he will be bouncing off the walls now with the sugar rush." Fenton raised his brows and took on an amused look.

"Surely you don't think grandma would be filling him up with empty calories. I think Laura knows better than that."

"Oh, it wasn't Laura I was concerned about. But your son will let him eat half a pie if one is available. And we all know how likely that is."

"Maybe momma needs to be home to say No?" Fenton mused. Iola shifted and gave him a sideways glance.

"Under ideal circumstances, I wouldn't argue with that logic. And I do miss him so. But…" her voice trailed off as she was at a loss for words. Or at least didn't care to elaborate on her feelings at that moment. She sighed and sidestepped her thought. "I want to finish what we are doing here. I think it's important, and I still need some away time from the home front. I know I am not a licensed investigator in the technical sense and have no formal duty to work on this case. However, I feel the need to be here. For Cal, for Alice and for my own desire to see what happened to that poor child. God, I want her to be alive." Fenton remained silent and pulled into a gas station to fuel the truck. He looked over to Iola.

"I quite understand. I just figured you were missing Joey. But we both know he is in good hands, so I am fully supportive of your desire to continue on here." He paused and looked around the area. Clymer was, predominantly a poverty level town. The crime rate was not too worrisome to Fenton Hardy, but the fact they were targets of the kidnapper was. He looked back to Iola.

"I assume you are not carrying?" he asked. Iola shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"Lord no. I wasn't anticipating the need for a firearm when I planned to have a nice weekend at the casino. Why?"

"Well, I have a sense that our friend who likes to tamper with cars won't find us too hard to locate in this small town. I would feel better if you were packing." He said and opened up his briefcase. He pulled out a small pistol and handed it to her. "This feel comfortable for you?" Iola took the pistol and examined it. She smiled.

"Sig Sauer P938 9mm Legion sub compact. Yeah, I'd say so, Fenton. Fired one last year at the range. I don't get over there very often any longer. Nice little gun." Fenton nodded.

"Nice and very reliable. Tuck that away in your bag for safe keeping, my dear." Iola nodded.

"Thanks, and I agree. I know I don't always show it, but I was a but shaken knowing that this nut not only has it in him to kidnap, but also seems freely willing to kill those who start to get close. I wasn't feeling too vulnerable as I knew Callie had come packing. But I feel better now." Fenton nodded and went to the task of fueling the truck.

* * *

The late afternoon sun peaked through the window of the room on the top floor of the Tibbs home. A golden hue cast against the headboard. Callie held Aimee in her arms as they lay contentedly in a post coital embrace. Callie planted gentle kisses along Aimee's neckline. Aimee purred with her eyes closed.

"That was wonderful." She cooed.

"Yeah." Cal said softly, still inhaling Aimee's pheromonal aura. Callie looked into Aimee's eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too. But I hope it wasn't just for the reason that we had great sex." She replied with a note of insecurity. Cal shook her head and gave her an assuring smile.

"Not at all." She said and sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Precious, I can tell you one thing for sure. Good sex is not that hard to find. Also, you don't find yourself emotionally attached. And while my emotional attachment to you is very much there, I suppose it kind of scares me. But I don't fear it in the sense that I don't want it to happen or continue. Maybe that makes me a bit wishy washy or a confused individual. But I think we all have times in our lives that when things are new to us and they suggest some form of change, that we naturally are a bit apprehensive."

Aimee smiled at the words. They were honest and she respected that. She knew it took a lot for Callie to make a decision blindly. She knew that she wanted to be with her. And she knew all the reasons why that was a long shot. Which is probably why she felt it would be best to leave. At least until Cal made it clear she didn't want that to happen. Those words meant a lot to Aimee. She felt bad for feeling that way sometimes. She knew that their growing fondness was not going to help resolve Callie's rocky marriage issues. There were a dozen good reasons why she should have walked out that door. But in the face of Callie's plea to her to stay, she couldn't think of a single one. Aimee had never fashioned herself to be a selfish individual. But she knew the mutual weakness each of them had to not complicate their lives was a strong force. All she knew is she wanted to be happy. Callie made her happy, and she had a pretty strong idea the feeling was mutual.

"I understand. I guess I had a moment of doubt. But I know a woman like you wouldn't say anything she didn't feel was right. I know all the reasons this seems a bad idea. I just know that I didn't want to walk out that door." Cal nodded and gave her a knowing smile.

"I think we are on the same page. Even if it's a slippery slope." She looked down at the clock. "Say, if you want to grab a shower I can use that time to call Maddie. I'm anxious to talk to her now that I know she isn't mad. At least not as mad as she was yesterday." Aimee smiled, then leaned over and they kissed. Aimee opened her eyes and smiled.

"I like that."

"The feeling is mutual."

Aimee went about finding herself a change of clothes, then put a robe on. She turned back to Cal and kissed her again.

"Miss me?" She giggled. Callie nodded and grinned back at her.

"Yeah. Bet on it."

Aimee disappeared from the room. Cal put on a pair of shorts and a button down cashmere night shirt. She breathed deeply and took a sip from her water bottle. She was nervous about calling her daughter. Even though she had texted earlier and seemed in a much more pleasant frame of mind. Cal took a seat on the bed and dialed her daughter's number and after a glance around the room placed the speakerphone on. Cal took another deep breath. A moment later she heard her daughter's voice.

"Hi, mom." Cal closed her eyes as the rush of her daughter's voice hit her.

"Hi, baby. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. We got home from grandmas a little while ago."

"And how are your grandparents doing?"

"They are good. They asked about you. I told them you were fine. I didn't want them to worry." Callie took another breath.

"What would they worry about, baby?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you that aunt Iola called me last night. We had a long talk. I am sorry about those things I said when I texted yesterday. Dad was mad. I was mad, too. I shouldn't have been, I guess." Callie looked down at the phone.

"It's ok, baby. We all say things we don't mean sometimes. I know I do. I am sorry I did not reply, but I got into a bit of trouble. There was the car wreck and then some other things happened….."

"Yeah, I know." Cal's eyes widened a bit with apprehension.

"You know? What do you know? I mean if it's ok to ask."

"Well, aunt Iola said you were trying to rest and destress from the car accident and some guy touched you." Cal took another breath. She hadn't really expected Iola to disclose the incident that happened to her at the bar.

"Uhm, well, yes. Yes, baby. Some man did get a little fresh with momma. But aunt Iola and Mr. Hardy came in and helped me out.". Cal saw little point in going into detail about how she pulled a gun on the man and flew off the edge. She had hoped Iola hadn't gone into too much detail.

"That's not ok. Are you alright? I mean that kind of scared me more. I was already scared when I heard you had been in a car accident."

"Oh, baby. You don't need to worry. Mr. Hardy was there and kept me safe. So was your aunt. Tell me, did auntie talk to your dad?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what they talked about. I'm not sure she told him about the guy. Aunt Iola told me to not really tell anyone, but thought I should know that you were having a very bad day and you weren't mad at me or anything." Callie was a bit anxious over the subject matter that Iola had apparently shared with Maddie, but she was also feeling relaxed that she and her daughter were carrying on a civilized conversation. That had not happened in quite some time.

"That's right, baby. It was a bad bad day. Did your aunt tell you I was on a case? You remember? Momma told you about what she used to do for a job."

"Yes, she did. She said you were helping find a little girl who got taken."

"That's right, baby. I am helping her momma find her."

"Wow. That is so sad. How old is she?"

"She is nine years old. I'm sure she is very scared and wants to get back home to her momma." There was a bit of a pause from Maddie.

"Yeah, I bet she does. I mean wants her momma." Maddie's voice cracked slightly. Callie closed her eyes. She understood the response. Tears fell along her cheek.

"Uhm, yeah. I know, baby. So, uhm, how are your sisters?"

"They're fine. Dad is playing with them."

"Oh? Well, I hope I didn't take you away from doing something fun with them." Callie heard a sigh.

"I said dad was playing with them. I wasn't invited." She said in a voice that only a sad and left out teenager could manage. Cal looked away from the phone. 'Yeah, Chet, they are the "easy ones" to interact with.' She said under her breath.

"When I come back I promise we will do something fun. Just you and me. Ok?"

"Yeah…ok. And, uhm, mom?"

"Yeah, baby girl."

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy or that costs a lot of money." This statement prompted more tears.

"Yeah, baby. Like I told you. The best things in life are free." She heard her daughter yawn. "Are you tired, baby?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It was a long ride and I had to chase the kids around a lot. I guess I am sleepy."

"Maybe you should get some rest. Just maybe take a good book out and read it. Stay off the phone and tablet."

"Yeah, well I guess I could find some books. But you know, mom, most kids today read from the tablet." Callie smiled. How well she knew that.

"I know that, baby. But sometimes it can be more fun to pick out a good book and read it. There is no glare of a screen or popups or messages to distract the reading. If you want a suggestion you can go into our library and on the left set of book shelves there is a whole row of older looking books in a series. There are called Nancy Drew books."

"Who the hell is Nancy Drew?" Maddie asked with that teenager tone suggesting the name alone was a turnoff. Callie giggled in spite of this.

"Who is Nancy Drew? Well she is the central character in that whole series of books. She is a detective who solves mysteries."

"Oh, kind of like you did for your old job and are doing now?" She asked with a slight elevation in interest.

"Yes, baby. That's right."

"Was she as good of a detective as you?" Cal smiled towards the phone at the question.

"Not a chance. I am like a modern, smarter, and prettier version of Nancy Drew. But they are good books, I promise. Try one for me?"

"Ok, mama. I will." She said. Callie was truly taken by the nature of their conversation. She wasn't sure what Iola had said to her the night before, but to have gone this long in a conversation with her oldest and not have any sass back was something she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Good. I will ask you about which one you read and you can tell me about it."

"I will."

"I am happy to hear it, baby. You read a while and then get some sleep. I miss you, baby."

"I miss you too, momma." She heard another yawn.

"You sound pretty sleepy. I guess I should let you go."

"Ok… but…" She started then stopped. Callie looked down at the phone.

"But what, baby?" She asked. A few moments of silence.

"Well, I feel a little,, well, it's hard to ask you."

"Ask me what, baby? You can ask me anything. Go ahead." She heard Maddie clear her throat and take a breath.

"Well, do you remember when I was younger, and when you put me to bed you would sing to me? Do you remember?" Callie closed her eyes, which did not stop the stream of tears.

"I could never forget, baby. I remember it so very well."

"You remember the song?" Callie nodded, tears still falling.

"Yes, baby. I do."

"Do you think you could sing it for me?" Callie was doing her best to control her weeping. She looked up and took a deep breath.

"Yes, baby girl. I can."

"Thank you, momma. I am lying in bed already." Callie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She cleared her throat. She was amazed Maddie remembered the song. A 1964 song called As Tears Go By. Callie used to sing all the time, especially at night when she tucked Maddie into bed. It was sung by Marianne Faithful and written by The Rolling Stones. Callie looked down at the phone and took one last deep breath

"Ok, here we go, baby…..

 _It is the evening of the daayyyy  
I sit and watch the children plaayyyy  
Smiling faces I can see  
But not for me  
I sit and watch  
As tears go byyyy…_

 _My riches can't buy everyyythinggg  
I want to hear the children siinggg  
All I hear is the sound  
Of rain falling on the ground  
I sit and watch  
As tears go byyyy_

 _Callie hear sniffling in the background. She closed her eyes again._

 _It is the evening of the day  
I sit and watch the children plaayyyy  
Doing things I used to do  
They think are new  
I sit and watch  
As tears go byyyy_

 _Hmmmm hmmm hmm hmmmm hmmmmm_ …." Callie swallowed hard when she finished and looked back down at the phone.

"Thank you, momma." Maddie rasped into the phone. "I love you." Callie smiled.

"I love you too, baby girl. Sleep well."

The call disconnected.

Aimee stood in the dimly lit hallway outside of the room. She had heard Callie on the phone with her daughter through the well worn gap around their door. Aimee felt an immense rush of guilt flood through her senses. As she had already known, there were many valid reasons to keep their budding relationship from taking root. She had just experienced one of them firsthand.

* * *

That evening, the group had congregated in the girl's bedroom to lay out plans for the coming days. Fenton Hardy had been on the phone arranging for media coverage.

"So two days and we will have a full-fledged press conference. I called Jameson and we will make it at noon on Thursday. He still sounds like he is on board, though told me his captain was not thrilled by the news."

"To be expected." Iola said, still writing in a notebook.

Callie and Aimee sat on the edge of the nearby bed and watched Mr. Hardy who was also writing.

"So, Fenton, I'm glad you shook up Jameson and got him on board. Regarding the news conference, I assume you want Alice on hand. You know, make a plea on camera?". Fenton nodded.

"Oh yes. But we need to keep the leash short and protect her. From the media….and herself. We should talk to her tomorrow and prep her.". Callie nodded.

"I can handle that." She said with a determined look. A smile creased her lips. Iola looked over to her.

"How are you doing, girl?" Callie smiled to her.

"Not bad, actually. I talked to Maddie earlier." Iola raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She said with a cautious look towards her friend. Callie nodded.

"Yes. I'm not sure what happened, but my little girl and I had an actual peaceful chat. I am so relieved. I, uhm, heard that Aunt Iola had been checking up on her."

"Well, Aunt Iola did have a little talk with her niece. After Aunt Iola looked at your phone last night when you were asleep, she saw the content of the texts you had been getting. Auntie felt inclined to call her niece." She looked down. "I hope you don't mind." Callie shook her head.

"Uhm, no. I don't mind at all. Auntie can call her any time she wants." Fenton gave Iola a sideways look.

"And I want to talk to that little girl tomorrow too, if possible. I believe her name was Katie Brennan. Check in with her mom to see if it's ok to do an interview. And by the way, I love you, auntie Iola." Fenton had made an effort to steer clear of intervening in the affairs of others that were not directly related. He may have felt compelled to do exactly as Iola did the evening before when she had checked Callie's phone after she went to sleep in the motel. How outraged she was at her niece for having laid into her mom in the texts and using some of the foulest language she had ever read. She took it upon herself to talk to both Maddie and Chet who had picked a very inopportune day to assault Callie with some very negative texts. It was no wonder Cal had ended up in a bar. Iola looked back over to Fenton.

"Love you too, pop. And yes, I have it on our to-do list. Contact Gina Brennan about interviewing Katie."

"Aimee and I will visit with Alice tomorrow." Callie said. Aimee nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Callie turned to her and smiled. She took her hand.

"You doing alright? You've been kind of quiet." Aimee nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Was feeling a little out of sorts earlier. But I think I can overcome that feeling." She leaned over and kissed Callie on the cheek. "Thank you for caring." Callie sighed slightly and nodded.

"Your welcome, angel." She said wrapping an arm around her and hugging her tight. Fenton looked over at them. He didn't find the situation awkward. He was not one to cast judgment. He saw two people who cared for each other and that in and of itself was not something he could offer an overt criticism of. He was worried for the unknown outcome of things if the closeness of the two continued. As he did not know the current state of Callie and Chet's relationship, he was not one to speculate on it. As long as both parents put their children first and whatever was to come would have that factored, then he couldn't say it made a difference with regard to Callie's choice of relationships.

"Say, Callie." He started. "When you are visiting with Alice again I don't need to remind you to be extra vigilant. This person knows they likely did not succeed with their first attempt to stop us. I must assume they will try again. Especially if we start connecting the dots of this case. Keep your sidearm at the ready. I gave Iola my backup. So make sure you watch Aimee's back as she is at risk the same as the rest of us." Callie nodded soberly.

"I hear you, Fenton. I will keep an eye on her." She gave Aimee a sideways grin. She smiled back.

"Going to watch my back?" Cal nodded.

"You can bet on it." She said.

Callie may have feared the complexity that was growing by the hour, but she was coping well. At least for that day. Her chat with Maddie had been a positive thing and she was happy. She knew that there were many factors at play, but chose to take them one at a time rather than play it out as a chess game in her mind. That had proven an act of futility.


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

The early morning sun had sprayed into the Tibbs kitchen. Callie had been unable to sleep, so she had found herself in the kitchen at dawn. Alma had just left for work, but not before making Callie some fresh Ever Ready coffee and inviting her to eat anything in the kitchen. Luckily, Alma had not asked a lot of questions about what had happened in the course of the last couple days' investigation.

Callie had gotten up around five. Her mind had been working overtime and the anxiety that she had been able to quell the day before had reared its head early that morning. She sat in relative silence until she heard the floor above creak lightly. The approach of steps on the stairs could be heard. A moment later Iola appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She wore a robe and gave a light smile as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Cal. I smelled the coffee and thought I would come and partake. Did you sleep alright?" Callie looked up and gave a brief smile and shrug.

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep. I kept waking up. Sit down and have a cup." Iola sat next to her friend and took one of the empty cups. Callie poured her some coffee, which Iola promptly poured a substantial amount of sugar in.

"Nothing like this Dollar General coffee. Remind me to ignore the coffee service when I make my Google review. Alma runs a nice place given her budget. I won't hold this sledge against her." She took a drink and made face, then looked over to Cal, who seemed rather distracted. "Something tells me there is something on your mind." She said. Iola could make a pretty good guess as to what the issues were, but didn't want to push if Cal wasn't up to a chat. Callie looked back at her, a bit hesitantly.

"Well, I could never put one past you."

"Nope. After 10th grade I pretty much could read you for the most part…. but I'm sure you could say the same of me. So pretend I don't have a good idea already and tell me what is on your mind." Cal stood up and walked to the ice box to get some cream. She took a container out and poured it into her coffee.

"Want some?" She asked. Iola stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, this sugar isn't quite masking the taste yet." She said holding her cup out "hit me hard." Cal smiled briefly and did as instructed. She leaned against the counter and took another drink.

"Well, I guess it should come as no surprise that on top of all of my other issues, I am finding myself a bit…uh…" She looked to the floor with a slightly reddened face. Iola smiled.

"Precious?" She asked softly. Cal raised her gaze back up to meet her friend and cracked a slight grin. She nodded.

"I am a bit enamored with her." Iola nodded knowingly.

"Well, it doesn't come as a real surprise, Cal. But are you sure? I mean about what you are feeling. I mean it's not just some lustful, lonely and needy thing?" Cal set her cup down and took a breath. It was a reasonable question that Iola had asked. She looked at her friend.

"Well, initially I think it may have been fair to argue that. Hell, I think you got some of that action early on." Iola smiled to herself.

"Yeah, that was my first all-girl threesome, so I am not going to forget that anytime soon. But clearly after that, Aimee has developed her fixation on you…and, well, you certainly appear to be returning that attention. But I just had to ask if perhaps it was just something, you know…physical." Callie nodded. Again, a fair question.

"Well, maybe if I do an experiment…." Iola raised an eyebrow as Callie leaned over and embraced her. She kissed her deeply and placed her hand inside Iola's robe, feeling her warmth as she glided her hand over Iola's torso. Iola, taken a little off balance, recovered and reciprocated in kind. This went on for a full two minutes. Iola's heart rate increased as she looked steadily into Callie eyes between deep kisses. Her hormones were overcoming her. Callie took a deep breath and then stepped back. Iola looked less than thrilled that Cal had pulled back and stopped. She had gone neglected in terms of sex since Aimee had been with them. Not that Iola had any major issues with it. But she had imagined that if they had not run into Aimee and things hadn't evolved as they did, that Iola would have received a lot more attention in terms of sex.

"Well if that was an experiment, where do I sign up for the full class?" She said with a wanton expression. Cal held out her hand in a broad gesture.

"You see. I liked that, too. It turned me on physically for sure. I would love to lay you on that kitchen table and do all sorts of things with you until Tim sauntered in and said 'Dang! Can I get me some of that?'" Iola giggled at the thought.

"You had me going until he walked in!" Cal took her cup from the counter and took a drink, then smiled back at her.

"Well, I had to quell your raging hormones somehow, girl." She then looked down. "But you see. As arousing as it was to kiss you and feel you close to me and obviously reciprocating, that was all I felt. Just hormonal impulse. But with Precious…." She said as her voice drifted off. Iola's face wrinkled into an expression of sympathy towards her friend.

"But with her….you feel something more? You feel something on another level entirely?" Cal looked up soberly, then nodded.

"Yeah….and I tell you something, girl. It scares the hell out of me. I have never felt that going on since…well, Chet, and like the early years." She closed her eyes and set her cup down. "God, that sounded bad. I'm sorry I said it that way, Iola." Iola nodded and looked back at her knowingly.

"It's ok, Cal. You were just being honest. And don't beat yourself up over it. Do you think I feel the same way when Joe kisses me now than I did when we first met? No. But that doesn't mean I don't love him. It just means that things have evolved." She took a seated position back at the table and looked up. "Hell, I commend anyone that has a relationship where they can say when their spouse kisses them it's the same as the first time. Relationships are hard, girl. I don't want a new one because I still love Joe. And even though we don't seem to have as much in common as we used to, or that I have seen more of his flaws after being married this long, I'm not going to chalk it up. But that is a personal choice. I know Chet loves you. But I also know my brother is far from perfect. I also know that the damn money has probably done the two of you more harm than good in the long term because it enabled you guys to not endure as many hardships that the average married couple would have. Because of that it served to maybe numb the relationship and instead of dealing with things using your feelings and communicating to get through it, you guys tossed money at the problems to stabilize things or make them go away. I mean, I may be wrong, but I suspect that has caused its share of damage with your relationship." Callie stood in silent thought as she absorbed this statement. She pursed her lips and nodded slowly.

"I'd say there is a fair amount of truth to that…." She sighed. "But that is a whole other kettle of fish. Or maybe I just want to think it is. Right now I want to do what's right. I just know that I am feeling some pretty heavy feelings for Aimee. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same." Iola smirked.

"You don't need to be a detective to see that, Cal. She has definite feelings for you. But you should be cautious. I mean this is her first experience with a woman. And things have been happening fast. I just don't want either of your hurt. So whatever you are thinking, just don't make any life defining choices unless you are very sure of things."

"You don't have to tell me that. I couldn't sleep. Yesterday I was so high when I was able to talk to Maddie and have a conversation in a way I hadn't had with her in a couple years. I know just turning 13 tends to be a natural change for any kid. I want to thank you for stepping in and having a heart to heart with her. I don't need to know what you said to her. I just want to thank you for helping me with her." Iola nodded.

"Well, she is a smart kid. But was getting a little too bold from what I read in those texts. I just helped her take a few steps back and understand she doesn't need to grow up so fast. And that the important things in life are not material things and that she needs to avoid eavesdropping on Chet and developing possibly an erroneous point of view based on his emotional reaction to something. We had a good long conversation and she was pretty understanding. I have always had that connection with her I guess. She has seldom ever tried to snow me the same way she sometimes tries with you." She paused and looked seriously at Cal. "But, girl, this is really in your hands as to what should be done. As long as you place those three little girls above all else then you will always have my respect. No matter what may or may not happen with you and Chet." Callie finished her coffee and looked out the window into the sunlight of the morning.

"Oh, that is the priority. I am stupid sometimes, but those are the only things that really matter to me. I know that doesn't always show." Iola stood and walked over to her. She ran a finger through her friend's golden hair as she looked at her with an expression suggesting a bit of shame.

"It's ok. No judgment. We are all human. I don't want you to overthink and get all stressed." She said with a glimmer in her eye. Callie cracked a slight smile from the corner of her lips. Iola had been her one saving grace over the years of not judging her actions.

"Well, I appreciate all the words and lack of judgment. You mean a lot to me." Iola leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Callie closed her eyes and her smile broadened. Iola lingered and kissed her again on the lips. Callie kissed her back. Iola tucked her hands inside the waistband of Callie's shorts and rounded her posterior. A moment later the kitchen door swung open and Fenton Hardy appeared.

"Good morn…" his voice stopped abruptly as he took in the encounter. He reddened slightly as Iola withdrew her hands with split second timing and turned with an even darker shade of red on her face.

"Oh my. Uhm, good morning, Fenton. Oh dear…" Iola said meandering about for the correct words. Fenton sighed and then held up a hand.

"It's alright my dear. It's not like I wasn't aware that it has happened. But perhaps you two might find a more discreet location in the future, hmm?" He said without any tone of judgment. Iola looked a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry, Fenton. Uhm, we were just talking, and it's not really like it looked…" She stammered. Fenton took a cup from the table and poured some coffee. He smiled and shook his head.

"Iola, my dear, you are a grown woman. Now maybe if I had walked in and you were doing that to Tim…"

"Ewww!" Iola said making a face as she pictured such a scene.

"Or Jack…" Fenton continued.

"Ewww, big time!" Callie spoke up with an expression of fright. Iola nodded. Fenton pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Well, my attempts at humor should be obvious, my dear." He said with a slight chuckle. "But my point was that as long as I don't see you with another man that isn't my son then we will have no words and all will be fine." This was a rather liberal statement coming from Fenton. Iola cleared her throat, and not wishing to make an even more embarrassing statement, smiled and nodded.

"She is on the same page as you, Fenton." Callie spoke up. "She had just said five minutes ago how she loved Joe and was not going to leave him." Fenton raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that is good to hear. I am not sure what context she was using it in, but I will not pry. Though I must perhaps offer a little caution…"

"Oh?" Callie asked. "Such as?" Fenton looked to both of them and then raised his eyes to the floor above.

"Well, I won't suggest to know all the details of this relationship you have with Aimee, but I think there might be reasonable risk attached to the notion that if _she_ had come through that door instead of me, there might have been an issue?" Callie's face took on a look of doubt.

"Oh, I really don't think she would care…." Iola shot her a look.

"I think I have to side with Fenton on this one, Cal. I think if Aimee had come through that door that I might have found myself in a catfight. I mean I could be wrong, but I think she has crossed that line where she covets you in such a way and might well be territorial." Cal raised an eyebrow, still questioning the possibility of such a thing.

"You think? Really?" She asked with a trace of incredulousness to her voice. Iola nodded.

"I kind of think so, yes." She replied. Callie let the thought sink in a bit then looked at the two.

"Well, maybe so. Sorry, but it's been so long since I've had anyone jealous over me. But, I will be careful." She said and looked about, still a little uncomfortable herself that Fenton had walked in while Iola was getting a bit frisky with her. "I think I will grab a shower and get ready to go over to Alice's house." She said with a slightly embarrassed smile and excused herself.

Iola looked at Fenton and sighed.

"Thank you. You could have handled that differently and it wouldn't have helped her stress level. I am also, uhm, sorry about that." Fenton touched her cheek and smiled.

"I handled it the way I thought was right. I didn't put on a performance. Years ago I might have been a bit more at odds with myself on how to approach what I saw. But perhaps because I know the two of you have been such good friends for years, I know that such actions are not those which pose a concern to your marriage. I know Joe is a bit more sensitive on the subject, but for myself, I guess I am just more a live and let live kind of guy." Iola leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well thank you for being you. I had better go get ready. We have a busy day."

* * *

Callie tossed Aimee the keys as they walked out to her car.

"Here you go, Precious. You drive." She said as they got in. "Alice is expecting us. She seemed nervous about the press conference when I told her on the phone. I guess she remembers how they messed with her when they were here before. But I told her we would be there to help her this time." Aimee nodded as she turned the key.

"I can imagine. The poor woman has been through so much!" She noticed Callie was feeding bullets into an extra magazine for her pistol. She looked over to her. "Are we expecting trouble?" She asked with a bit of concern. Callie looked thoughtful.

"Well as he said last night, Fenton thinks that this guy who messed with his car may well try to screw with us again. So we need to be prepared." Aimee nodded and looked around uneasily. Callie placed her hand on her arm. "Take it easy, girl. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Aimee looked back at her with a bit of fear at the idea someone may be attempting to come after them. But forced a smile to Callie. She felt safe being around her.

"Thank you. I really have to admit this is all very new to me. The most offensive men I've encountered up till now were drunks from the many bars I've worked at."

"Stick with me, Precious. It's going to be alright." Callie said firmly. But as they started out she had to admit to herself that there was a bit of uncertainty in her mind about it all. She tried to remember that it was best to not think of the many things that could pose a problem, but to address one at a time for now and maintain a focus. She maintained a grip on her small handbag and took in their environment as they drove along.

* * *

Late morning found the home of Gina and Carl Brennan more active than usual. In the humble living room sat a balding man around 40. He was thin in build with piercing blue eyes. He wore overalls and sat next to the woman that Mr. Hardy and Iola had met before. Also present were Iola, Fenton and Detective Jameson. Fenton thought it might be prudent to have Jameson in attendance as it would facilitate the cooperation of the couple and allow for the interview with young Katie. When Fenton had called Jameson that morning asking for his help, he was readily willing to offer his help. Perhaps in part that the Brennan family had initially been glossed over in the investigation. The fact that Fenton Hardy considered the family had warranted further interviewing was sufficient for Jameson. It did seem, so far, that Jameson was going to be willing to help.

"So, what is this all about?" The balding man asked. Detective Jameson stood up. He gestured down to Fenton.

"Carl, this is Fenton Hardy. If you aren't familiar, he is a pretty famous detective and has come here to help with the Nicole Rose abduction. The man nodded towards Mr. Hardy.

"I understand. And well, we would be happy to offer any help we can. We are still so sick over Nicole. She and Katie played together a lot." Mr. Hardy leaned over and shook Mr. Brennan's hand.

"Which is why we are here today, sir. We hope that we can perhaps get some clues." He said then paused. "Now we have determined that the last place Nicole was seen was in your back yard. At 4:50PM the day she vanished your wife here stated that she called Katie in for dinner." Gina Brennan nodded at the statement.

"Yes, that is about right. 4:50 because Carl likes to eat at 5 on the dot. I wanted Katie to come in and get washed up for supper." Carl nodded.

"That's right." Fenton Hardy nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brennan, we feel that maybe Katie might be able to fill in some gaps for us. Which is why we asked you to keep her home from school today. How is she doing?". Gina Brennan smiled.

"Oh, she is feeling pretty good. Got a day off and I'm sure she is watching a show and reading. We are ok with the interview. We really want to help. We just want to make sure she feels comfortable and not, you know, pressured." Detective Jameson smiled knowingly to the couple.

"We really understand that and we want to keep her feeling safe and not put any stress on her. Which is why Mr. Hardy suggested we allow most of the questions come from Mrs. Iola Hardy."

Iola smiled pleasantly to the couple.

"Is she a detective too?" Mr. Brennan asked. Fenton Hardy cleared his throat.

"No, not a licensed one. But she has been through extensive law enforcement training at the FBI training facility and has studied these kinds of cases. We feel that being a female she may perhaps be able to put Katie at ease." Mr. and Mrs. Brennan nodded.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea." Mrs. Brennan said. Where would you like to interview her at?" Iola looked up.

"Well, I thought maybe you can introduce me to her, Mrs. Brennan and she and I could kind of hang out in her room and talk. Would that be ok?" Gina Brennan readily nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be fine." Mr. Brennan nodded as well.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Oh, by the way, will that FBI fella be back to investigate again?" Fenton looked over at Jameson.

"I assume we are talking about Special Agent Travis? I am told he was a partner on the initial investigation." Jameson nodded.

"Yes, I believe that is the name. There were two of them. But Travis rings a bell." He looked at the couple.

"The FBI tends to run in its own circles…" Fenton smiled to himself at this statement. "I believe if they need to talk to you all again, they will be in touch. He may be on hand for tomorrow's press conference." Carl Brennan nodded.

"Alright. I was just curious if this was going to be opening the door of others coming here and wanting to talk. Not that I mind it. I just want to make sure Katie doesn't get people asking her a lot of things unless it's in a manner like this. She is a sensitive little girl."

"How is she taking it?" Iola asked. "Nicole's abduction that is." Gina sighed.

"Well, she is always asking if they found her yet. And she seems worried. I keep having to tell her that Nicole hasn't been found yet but we need to hope and pray that she does." Iola smiled and nodded then looked to Fenton.

"I should probably talk to her now, don't you think?" Fenton nodded. He handed Iola a pad of paper.

"I worked up some areas for you to touch on with her." Iola took the pad and nodded.

"Thanks." She looked at Mrs. Brennan. "How about you introduce me?" Gina nodded and stood up and gestured to her.

"Alright. This way, please." She said and guided Iola from the room. They walked past the kitchen and down a hallway. The odor of Mrs. Brennan's cigarette use had filled the home. Iola did her best to tolerate the foul smell. They came to the end of the hall and Gina knocked on the door to the left of them. "Katie? It's momma." She said and opened the door. She led Iola into a small bedroom. It was neat, but small. Sitting off to the side was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and she was dressed in a pink taffeta dress and playing on the floor. She looked up. Gina smiled down to her. "Katie, this is a friend of ours. Her name is Mrs. Hardy. She works with the police and they are trying to help find Nicole." The little girl looked to Iola with a cautious look, but warmed a bit when she saw Iola's broad smile.

"Oh, hi." She said meekly. Gina looked over to Iola and gestured for her walk over.

"Katie, honey, I told Mrs. Hardy it would be ok if the two of you could just hang out in here and talk a little bit. Would that be ok?" Katie eyed Iola again who was walking over and gave her a casual wave. She nodded with some uncertainty.

"Ok, momma." She said. Iola sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Iola if you'd like to call me that. Mrs. Hardy makes me sound like a school teacher!" Katie giggled a bit at this. Mrs. Brennan walked towards the doorway.

"I will be in the other room with your daddy, sweetie." She said and quietly closed the door.

Iola looked over again to Katie.

"So how are you, today?"

"I'm ok. I got to have a day off. I can play all day momma said." Iola smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's nice. I love your dress. Are you a princess today?" The girl smiled again and moved her play toys about on the floor.

"Daddy says I am a princess every day!" Iola laughed.

"I bet he is right. I don't have a dress like that. So what are you playing?"

"Ponies." Iola smiled and moved closer.

"Oh, cool! Can I play? My little boy doesn't play with ponies or princesses.". Katie nodded and offered up a variety of plastic pony figures for Iola to choose from.

"Yes, you can. I'm sorry you can't play with ponies. Boys are dumb." Iola giggled.

"Well, sometimes boys can be dumb. Even the big boys. But I miss my little boy. His name is Joey and I haven't seen him in several days." Katie responded to Iola with a sad look.

"I'm sorry you miss him."

"Well, thank you Katie. You know I am here with some other detectives and we are looking for your friend, Nicole." Katie stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"I really miss her."

"I'm sure you do, baby. Do you remember the last time you saw her? I think you were playing in the park and then your back yard. Is that right?" Katie thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, we were playing in the park and playing tag, but then came here to my house because the swing set daddy got me is better than the one at the park. The ones at the park are broken a lot."

"Oh, so you decided to come here to swing? Do you remember how long you were here on the swing before your momma called you in to supper?" Katie kept playing with her ponies then looked over her shoulder.

"I am not sure. We were playing for a while when we got back. We were having contests to see who could go the highest."

"Oh, I used to do that when I was your age. It's fun! Can you tell me when you were at the park, did you or Nicole see anyone there?" Katie nodded.

"Yes, I think there were others there. But they were older. My daddy said not to talk to older kids and people I don't know."

"Well, that is pretty good advice your daddy gave you. Do you remember if anyone at the park may have been looking at you or Nicole? Or were close by?"

"I don't remember."

"It's ok. Do you remember if anyone tried to talk to you or Nicole?" Katie shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Nobody talked to me."

"Do you remember if anyone talked to Nicole?" The girl shook her head.

"I didn't see anyone talk to her." Iola nodded as she used her toy pony to chase Katie's pony around a doll house. Iola smiled.

"I didn't think this could be so much fun. Did you and Nicole play in your room that day?" Again, Katie shook her head.

"No, ever since daddy had those people bring the swing set we always play on it. I asked daddy for a swing set for a long time. One day he said he found one and that people would bring it over and set it up in a few days. Nicole and me were really excited and we liked it. She doesn't have one at her house."

"Well, that was nice of your daddy to find one for you. You must be pretty special. I saw it out the window and that thing has a lot on it." Katie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, four swings and two slides!

Iola kept writing to ensure she was going through all the questions Fenton had given her and wrote down the responses.

"So what is your favorite subject in school?..." She continued.

* * *

Alice Rose sat at her kitchen table. Across from Aimee and Callie. The faint sound of a TV was heard from the other room where Jenny was watching cartoons while Alice talked to the pair. Alice lit up a cigarette and poured her guests coffee. She looked nervously at them. They had arrived about an hour before and had explained what had happened after they left her house previously and the plan to call a major press conference.

"So, you think this press conference will help?" Callie nodded.

"I believe it would, Alice." She began. Alice exhaled a long stream of smoke from the corner of her mouth and shook her head slightly with a look of doubt.

"Because last time they jumped all over me. They asked questions I had no answers to. They brought up the girl's father and of course his lovely past. Asking why I would be connected to him. Asking about my record. I felt like I was being interrogated. Callie nodded and looked at her.

"Well, Alice, I am sure some of them were far less than charming with their questions. But I think Mr. Hardy believes if we put more light on this then we might get this person to make a mistake. We obviously have his attention." Alice closed her eyes briefly and shook her head.

"I am so sorry for that. If I had known this nut was going to come after you and screw with your car….." Callie shook her head and looked at Alice sympathetically.

"Alice, you have nothing to apologize for. We knew what we were signing on for. In this profession there is always a risk."

"Still, you could have been killed. And you are doing this for nothing. You know I can't pay you." Aimee shook her head this time.

"We want to do this, Alice. It is something both Callie and I feel strongly about. I am not sure how or why it happened, but something led us here to this town. We came here by a quirk of fate. I believe it was for a reason. We want to find Nicole. This has nothing to do with money." Callie nodded.

"Yeah, Alice. I am not worried about money at all. We want to help bring your little girl home."

Alice took another long drag off her cigarette.

"Well…" she paused and exhaled again. "I am still worried about the press. I mean I know they can help, but they need to help find the psycho who did this and not worry about my poor life choices. Like none of them ever picked the wrong person to have kids with? I think they have their fair share of skeletons." Callie nodded and and smiled to her.

"Oh, you can bet your ass they do. Now I can assure you with Fenton up there with you that you will be well protected from answering certain non-relevant questions. I promise." She said with a solemn nod. Alice raised an eyebrow, then extracted another cigarette from the pack and lit it with her existing smoke.

"Ok, Callie. I will trust you on this. But the minute one of them sons of bitches asks me about my ex and that marriage I won't hold back when I tell them to st…." Callie held up and hand and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok, Ok, Alice. It will be ok. There will be no need to go there. Fenton will keep things under control. I just want you to realize there will be a lot of cameras and we need to use these people for a positive force to keep Nicole's kidnapping at the forefront. We want to keep with the facts and make sure they don't make suppositions. Your job is to calmly state the story and facts. They may try to twist things as you know. But the key is not feeding into it. Ok?" Alice looked around the room nervously, then took another drag on her smoke and nodded.

"Ok, Callie. I will do my best! I promise." She said earnestly.

"That's all I can ask." Cal said. A moment later there heard footsteps sound on the creaky wood floor. Jenny appeared in the kitchen. Alice quickly extinguished her cigarette and used her hand to fan away the smoke. She put a smile on her face.

"Hi baby. Is your show over?" The little girl shook her head.

"No, but I am hungry. Can you make me some lunch, mommy?" Alice nodded.

"Sure, baby girl." Momma was finished. She looked to her guests.

"I'd better work on her lunch. You said you will pick me up in the morning?" Callie nodded.

"Yes, Alice. Ten in the morning. Just wear something nice and keep your cigarettes out of sight." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Like none of them smoke." Cal patted her on the back.

"Yeah, I know. But we just want our best foot forward. We just want to get the facts out there and hope someone sees that may offer us a clue. And we want to let this person know that we aren't going away." Alice took a deep breath and nodded. She hugged Callie.

"Thank you again. I can't tell you how much this means to me." She said and began to well up." Callie patted her on the back.

"It's ok. We're gonna bring her home. Keep the faith!" Alice nodded then hugged Aimee.

"Thank you, too."

"You're welcome!" Aimee said with great sympathy. The pair left to let Alice tend to her daughter.

* * *

After getting permission from Mr. and Mrs. Brennan, Iola and Katie walked down the street towards the park. Fenton had thought it would be a good idea for Iola to have Katie retrace her steps that she and Nicole took that day. Iola looked around as they walked. Being ever conscious of the environment, she kept her hand close to the flap on her handbag which held the pistol that Fenton gave her. Katie led Iola between two houses and across a shallow creek that the neighborhood youth used to get to the park.

"So you used this pathway that day?" Iola asked. Katie nodded as they walked along.

"Yes, that is the way we go over almost all of the time." She said leading the way into a clearing that was where the park property began. She led the way across a short field to where some worn playground equipment sat. Iola surveyed the area. There were no other persons there.

"So, that day, did you and Nicole hang out here?"

"Yeah. For a little while. We played tag over by the woods." She said gesturing towards the lightly wooded area from which they just came through. "Then we came over here to play like we do sometimes. But the slide had a bunch of broken glass all over the ground at the bottom and by the swings too."

"Oh?" Iola asked. They walked over by the swings and slide. Well-worn areas of dirt and sand were evident. But no glass. "I guess they cleaned it up." Katie nodded.

"Yeah, I don't see any like there was that day. It was so bad that we couldn't play. We didn't want to get hurt. So we had to go play on the swings at my house. I like them better than these." She said with a gesture towards the swings in front of them. "But I like this slide better because it goes up so high. But all that glass was scary so we had to go back home to my back yard." Iola kicked at the dirt by the slide. Then she looked over by the swings which were about twenty feet away. She then looked down to Katie.

"So Katie, you said there was glass all over at the bottom of the slide _and_ over by the swings too? In _both_ places?" Katie nodded.

"Uh huh." She walked over to the swings and pointed to the three swings hanging from a large frame. She pointed to the dirt pits below each swing which were caused by the many user's feet. "There was glass here, and here and here." She said pointing to all three areas of dirt. Iola raised an eyebrow and took out her phone. She started taking photos of the area where Katie had pointed. She then looked at the child and pointed to the slide.

"Ok, Katie. One more time. There was broken glass in 4 different spots. Below each of these swings and at the end of the sliding board?" Katie nodded profusely.

"Yes." Iola got down on her knees in front of the child.

"Alright. That's interesting to know. Can you tell me if you had ever seen broken glass in those places any time before?" Katie shook her head.

"No, just that day." Iola smiled and nodded and patted her on the back.

"Thank you, Katie. That is interesting. So, after you saw the glass you went home to play in the back yard?" Katie nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, we just couldn't play here." Iola raised her eyebrows.

"No…" she mused. "I suppose you couldn't." She smiled down to the little girl. "Alright, Katie. Take me back to your back yard the way you went that day."

"Ok." She said. She led Iola in a different direction. It was the way that Iola and the others walked into the park from the street the first time they investigated it. By going this route, they would have come out on Penn Street a good distance south of the Brennan house which sat on the edge of the woods. This route would take them well out of the line of sight of the homes of both Nicole and Katie. The children would have had to come out of the park and onto Penn Street and then walk over the creek overpass. Iola took more notes as they walked along, remaining vigilant to the surrounding area in the process. Katie led the way up Penn Street. Iola gestured to the bank of woods on their left. The bank of woods extended to the road and all the way to the Brennan property.

"So did you and Nicole ever go into those woods?" Katie shook her head.

"Not that day." She replied.

"Did you go into the woods on a different day?" Iola asked. Katie looked fearfully towards Iola and seemed hesitant to reply. Iola smiled to her. "It's ok, Katie. I won't be mad. And neither will your parents. But you need to tell me the truth." Reassured by her words, Katie slowly nodded.

"Yes, Nicole and I went into the woods before. But they are scary so we didn't go back."

"Scary?" Iola asked. "How?"

"Well…there were noises. We went into the woods and Nicole thought she saw something and we heard a noises. So we ran back to my house." Iola nodded as they walked.

"So did you see anything yourself?" Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I can't really remember." Iola chose not to press her for now.

"Ok, I understand. You know, I grew up on a farm and we had lots of woods. When I was a little girl sometimes I'd go into the woods and get scared. But you know what?"

"What?" Katie asked with interest. Iola smiled.

"It was really just my big brother trying to scare me!" Katie's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, that wasn't very nice!" She said. Iola giggled.

"No, not really. But he made up for it many times over. He's a good man." She said with a faraway look in her eyes. "A good man." They walked up in front of the Brennan house and Katie led Iola into the back yard. Iola saw the left side of the property was bordering the woods. Further in the back of the property was an alley which dead ended at the Brennan property. A small sign read: Dixon Rd. In the back of the alley were even more woods. Iola took in the area. She took her phone out and took more photos. She then turned to Katie and smiled.

"So you two just played on this swing set until your mom called you in to eat?" Katie began swinging on the swing. She nodded. Iola set down her notebook and sat in the other swing. She started swinging along with Katie. The little girl enjoyed the interaction she was having with Iola.

"I can go higher than you!" She shrieked. Iola laughed and kicked higher along with Katie. Iola was worried for a moment that her weight and the momentum might make the swing tip. But she noticed the swing set was especially durable. It used, but was possibly a commercial grade unit given the stout steel frame and manner in which it appeared to have been manufactured. She was impressed. She kicked her feet higher again and smiled over to Katie.

"I can catch you!" She laughed which prompted Katie to kick even more to make her swing go higher. After a reasonable amount of exhaustion she allowed the swing to slow down. "Ok, Katie. You win, girl! You are the queen of the the swing!" Katie giggled.

"I'm a princess!" she replied. Iola jumped off and turned to her.

"That's right. I stand corrected." Katie slowed and stopped as well. She hopped off.

"So, what now? She asked eagerly. Iola smiled and patted her on the back.

"Well, for now girl, I think we had a good talk and I should probably go back to talk to the other detectives." Katie appeared sad.

"Aww." She said and gave a bit of the pouty lip that some little girls will use on adults. Iola smiled.

"Haha… I know that one, girl. I used it on my daddy more than once. But I tell you what. I will come back again and we can play again real soon. Would you like that?" Katie nodded quickly to the offer.

"Yes, please." She said. Iola took Katie by the hand and they walked to the back door of the Brennan home. Iola open the door and gestured to Katie.

"After you, Princess Katie." She said with formality. The pair walked into the living room where the others were seated and chatting. The conversations stopped when Iola brought Katie into the room. Gina opened her arms as Katie ran to her momma.

"Hi mommy. I really like Ms. Iola. She said she will come back and we can play again soon." She said happily.

"Aww, that's nice, baby. That sounds fun. We would be happy to have Ms. Iola back. For now, can you go change clothes? I don't want your princess dress to get dinner all over it."

"Ok, momma." She said. But before she left she ran over and gave Iola a hug.

"Thank you for playing. I hope you come back soon!" Iola smiled broadly to the child.

"Oh, Katie. Thank you for that great hug! And I promise I will come back!" She said giving her a big hug in return. Katie excused herself. Iola turned to Fenton and Jameson.

"Everything go alright?" Fenton inquired. Iola nodded.

"Yes." She turned to the Brennans. "Katie is a charming little girl. I appreciate you letting me spend some time with her." Gina and Carl nodded.

"You are welcome." Carl replied. "I hope anything she said or we have said helps out in the search." Iola nodded.

"Well we hope it gets us closer." She said. Fenton knew one of the golden rules of investigating was to not air out the laundry in front of witnesses or parties to the case. He stood up and gestured to Jameson.

"Well I am sure we have taken up enough of these good people's time." He said. Jameson took the cue and stood up and extended his hand to Carl and Gina.

"Carl, Gina, we appreciate you spending some time to answer the questions and to letting Katie help us out as well. We will certainly be in touch." All parties exchanged handshakes and the group of investigators took their leave.

* * *

A short time later Fenton and Iola walked into the girl's room of the Tibbs home where Callie and Aimee were dining on Chinese takeout. Iola smiled at the pair.

"Watch out! MSG alert. You ladies are eating dangerously today I see." She said flopping down next to them "Gimme!" She begged as a laughing Callie was already pointing to an open paper bag.

"Help yourself. Plenty for everyone." She offered in between bites. Aimee pointed down to a cooler.

"Bottles of Starbucks in the cooler, too."

"Great!" Iola beamed. A few minutes later after they had situated themselves for a makeshift lunch. Callie looked over to Iola and Fenton.

"So, we think we have Alice fairly calmed for the news conference. But she doesn't want to deal with any reporters probing into her past indiscretions. So make sure the reporters are in line." Fenton chuckled at this.

"Make sure?" Callie, my dear. I might be a fine detective. But I am not a miracle worker. The press has their purposes, but I wouldn't trust many of them any further than I could throw them. Asking me to keep them in line is a tall order. Some of them think the term freedom of the press means license to insult people and fabricate stories. I will do my best, but the press can be a wild card for sure. They will help us for sure with the exposure. But you will have a few bad seeds looking to sensationalize things at any cost. Those people don't believe in facts." Callie nodded sadly.

"I know." She lamented. "I just want to ensure they don't nail Alice to a cross because she picked the wrong husband. This isn't about that." She took a long drink and looked back over. "So how did the Brennan interview go?" Fenton looked over to Iola.

"I was wondering that myself. We didn't air any laundry about the interview with Katie in front of Jameson. He seems to be on our page, but I want to ensure I can trust him before showing our hand completely."

"Makes senses." Callie nodded. "So, Iola, did you find out anything from the girl?" Iola sat back and opened up a bottle of iced coffee and looked over to them.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. For most of the interview Katie didn't shed any new info that we didn't already know. She is worried about Nicole and wanted to help I'm sure. So I believe everything she said. It was all rather innocuous until we went to the park. And then well…" she sat there looking thoughtful for a moment.

"What is it, my dear?" Fenton asked. Iola looked up.

"Maybe nothing, but it seemed to just bug me for some reason." She took a drink. "Ok, so we went over to the park. The playground specifically. And she said that they couldn't play on the slide or swings that day because there was a large amount of broken glass placed at the bottom of the sliding board and under each of the three swings. She claimed that this was the only day she had ever seen the broken glass in the park playground. I just found it strange that a large quantity of broken glass would accumulate in these areas. I mean I can understand a single broken bottle randomly broken on the ground. But as Katie herself noted, the way all this broken glass was there that she and Nicole couldn't have played there and they had to go back home to play in her yard." Fenton Hardy looked over to her.

"That is rather interesting, my dear." He mused.

"But why?" Aimee asked. "What is the point of putting the glass there?"

"To make Katie and Nicole go back to her yard to play." Callie said. Aimee shrugged.

"And? I mean wouldn't it be easier to take her in the park rather than in the back yard of the friend where the parents are?" Fenton stroked his beard and leaned back.

"Well, on the surface, yes. However, if you are playing the odds with all that open space in the park and the notion the lackluster police force may presume that was the location of the crime. What I mean is there is potential for this to be some intentional misdirection."

"I guess I just don't get it." Aimee said with a shrug. Callie turned to her.

"Think about it. Everyone pretty much assumes that Nicole was taken in the park. But suppose the crime scene was somewhere completely different? The back yard on the Brennan home borders a large bank of woods, doesn't it, Iola?" Iola nodded.

"Oh yeah. On two sides. There is plenty of possibilities to do a snatch there. Lots of woods and a back alley to drive away on. It's not a secure area. No real fence. And Katie was reluctant to admit but said on a different day that she and Nicole were exploring the woods and got frightened by something that made a noise. Katie said that Nicole allegedly saw something and they both heard something. She did note that Nicole was still in the back yard when she went inside for dinner. Given Mr. Brennan prefers his dinner on the dot at five sharp. And the fact their dining area is nowhere that gives them a visual on the back yard, it's reasonable to assume that almost anything could have gone on in that back yard unnoticed by the Brennans during that timeframe."

"So the glass seems like a definite deliberate job to make it highly unlikely for any kid who went to that park that afternoon to play in it. This directs them back to the Brennan home to play on the swing set in the back yard, which is seeming more and more like the crime scene, rather than the park." Fenton said. Callie nodded.

"I'll buy that theory." She said. "So what is the next move? Investigate the Brennan back yard with a fine tooth comb?" Fenton nodded grimly.

"That is the best bet. But with the six weeks passed and many rain storms later, the hunt for any physical clue could be a hard one." He looked at Iola. "I'm glad the little girl likes you. We may be needing another interview." Iola nodded.

"We can do that if need be. So when do we go back? Tomorrow after the news conference?" Fenton nodded.

"Yeah. For my money, that back yard seems like ground zero for the crime scene."


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

The next morning came early for Callie. Once again she found herself in the kitchen of the Tibbs home nursing a cup of coffee that Jack had made before he left for work. It was Alma's day off and Jack had elected to let his wife sleep and make his own. Callie had been impressed by Jack's unconventional action of allowing his wife to sleep in. He had initially struck her as the kind of guy who would expect his wife to get up and make the coffee without exception. Instead, when Callie had made inquiry to him about Alma, Jack smiled and said he was letting his lady get some much earned sleep since she had a job of her own and had to keep house on top of it. He seemed genuinely appreciative in his reflection of his wife. Callie had wished him a nice day as he walked from the home with a positive view on the day. She had to think about how complicated she had made her life. It was a self-deserved analysis. There had always seemed something missing ever since she was a young girl. But perhaps she was only thinking about how much simpler it was back then when she was a youth. How there was no stress for her when she was twelve. She gave herself a wry smile and shook her head as she thought about how that sounded to her. How little sense it really made. She knew herself better than that. Callie also knew that even though she couldn't recollect a specific issue from that time, that she of course had not had this ideal childhood. It was a good one, but not ideal.

She then thought about her own daughter. Maddie's childhood to this point made her own looks much more ideal. Callie felt the pain of self-awareness and knowing she could have done a much better job as a mother. A child needs to feel from the very start that she is wanted and loved. They should grow up in the soil of affection of care. There is no replacement for that, it is the most important thing. If that isn't right from the very beginning, then everything that follows is playing catch up and trying to make better that which isn't good. Callie shook her head as the morning sun radiated against the remaining leaves hanging delicately from their branches. The shadows of the leaves dangled carefully against the withering and cracked plaster of the kitchen wall.

Callie, still lost in thought looked up when the kitchen door creaked and Alma walked in wearing a quilted coat robe with a polka dot pattern. She gave Callie a warm smile.

"Well, good morning Callie. You are up early again. How are you, dear?" Callie pushed forth a smile as best as she could manage and nodded slightly.

"Morning, Alma." She replied with a sigh. "I couldn't sleep much I guess." Alma sat down and took a cup from the table and poured herself some coffee. She took a sip and gave a start.

"Oh yeah. That is Jack's coffee alright. I don't know why the man just didn't wake me. I would have made him breakfast." Callie glanced up for a moment then back down towards her cup. A slight smile creased the corner of her lips.

"Maybe he thought you deserved some rest on your day off."

"Yes. He doesn't like to wake me on my day off. He is a kind man and I appreciate the thought behind it. But I get up so early each day that I never sleep in as late as I should when I do have a day off. Your body just doesn't really care that you don't have to go to work that day." Callie nodded understandingly.

"I wish my body would care and knew I needed the sleep." Alma looked to her guest. Her late middle aged face offering an expression both sympathetic and knowing.

"Something weighing on your heart, dear? This case you are working on?" Callie shook her head.

"No, not the case. Though the case does worry me a lot. But it's not what has me up." Alma nodded and tilted her head back as she studied the expression on Cal's face.

"Well, then my second guess would be that you are worried for your child." Cal raised an eyebrow and gave a slight sigh.

"Well, Alma. You are perceptive." She waved the statement off.

"Not really, dear. You just have the look of a mother with a thought in her head. If you would like you can bend my ear and tell me what is bothering you." Cal sighed again and traced her index finger along the edge of her cup in circular motions.

"Well, my daughter. Her name is Maddie. She is in middle school and well, I don't know. Lacking a direction. But I know it is in major part due to me. When I was her age my life wasn't perfect, but I had a direction. I had a household that I knew my place in. It was good. It was comfortable. I think I failed to provide that for my daughter. At least up till lately she has been giving me a lot of attitude and anger. Though our last phone call was really really nice. It made me happy. But it made me think about the bigger picture and how unfocussed she seems and what she emphasizes as being the important things really aren't." She looked up from her cup. "if that makes any sense. Sorry, I am kind of rambling." Alma returned a kind smile and nodded.

"I understand, dear. If I might offer a thought?" Callie nodded.

"Of course." Alma placed her hand on Callie's.

"My dear, it can be hard. But do you have a belief? I think it's a really good thing if a family has a belief. That could be leftwing politics, rightwing politics, Christianity or the Koran. The child who sees their parents believe in something is the child who will have a strong idea of who they are. One of the greatest signs of growth in a young person is when they start to choose what they believe in. It doesn't sound like your Maddie has made that choice or been given a clear direction yet." She ran a finger along Callie's cashmere night shirt. "You have a degree of wealth?" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"A degree?" Alma smiled.

"Well, I mean that you are comfortable in having some degree of wealth. But you weren't born into it. Is that at all accurate?" Callie nodded.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, dear, you are wearing what appears to be a $300 cashmere night shirt, yet you have chosen to lodge here instead of the much more comfortable and upscale places that you could have found in a short drive to Indiana. You were fed squirrel meat and had the decency and respect to eat it, whether you liked it or not." Callie's eyes widened slightly. She had not thought Alma was as perceptive.

"Yes, it's true. Money came to me maybe ten or so years ago. By a complete fluke. I was not raised in a house with much money. We were comfortable, but still just low middle class in terms of our monetary worth. I was raised in a strict Catholic household. And no, I clearly have not conveyed that belief to my children. Not because I have issue with it. But I suppose it was just not something I've gotten around to. And by the way I ended up liking the squirrel very much and was surprised that I did. But yes, my daddy would have tanned my bottom if I were to ever disrespect a meal I was served while being their guest." Alma smiled at this. She looked into Callie's eyes.

"Well, Callie, I was brought up in a very dysfunctional, seriously Christian foster family, but they always encouraged me to ask questions. That ability to think of home as a place where ideas can be cultivated is really important. You can't give a young person a voice. They already have one. The skill is learning how to hear that voice and offering the space and opportunity for it to grow. Ultimately, family is a collection of stories and childhood is an introduction to that book. As you live your life you come to realize the significance of that introduction. The effect of your childhood is played out in your adulthood. What happens in that introduction is everything. So maybe it suggests you weren't thrilled with having the Catholic doctrine drilled into you. I think if you've got someone who loves you, makes a fuss of you and cares about you, that means you are having a good childhood, no matter what the circumstances. I don't think it matters a tiny bit about money, nor whether you are being brought up by both parents, like people used to think. If you've got love and attention, it doesn't matter if you've got a single parent or are being raised by a granny. So maybe your Maddie falls somewhere in between either extreme? But I do not sense you are a bad mother simply for having gone off track. Maybe your marriage is not suited for you?" Alma paused and looked about the room and back at Callie. "I can see by that significantly sized diamond that you are likely married. And that is a wonderful and noble institution if indeed there is real love in it. I won't dare say I know your circumstances of relationship. But if I can read your face, for whatever that is worth, maybe You just need to try another direction to get back on track with your child." Callie was absorbing these words. Words which came from an unlikely source.

"Wow, Alma. I guess I had you pegged wrong. And for that I am sorry. Your words have a lot of wisdom to them. I guess I never came to get such advice from my own mother. I love my mother dearly, but she does tend to avoid certain subjects like the plague." She sat quietly for a few moments. "It's no secret that I have indulged my daughters. No doubt a curse. I rationalized quite a bit in the name of that indulgence." Alma again placed her hand kindly on Callie's.

"A few rules help, too. It's important that children know that you may be indulgent about some things but that there are also some things that you won't tolerate. It's all about balance. It's a good thing to have a few rules but lots of love overall."

"You're a pretty smart lady, Alma. It was very kind of you to share your thoughts with me."

"Well, I didn't mean to speak out of turn." Cal shook her head.

"Not at all, Alma. Your words pulled me out of this….. Self-induced pity party. I need to get my focus on for today, too. But it gives me a lot to think about with that direction issue I was talking about. Maybe my daughters and myself need a new direction." She stood up, as did Alma. Callie leaned over and gave her a hug. "I really do appreciate it, Alma! Thank you."

"It's alright. Anytime you need to chat, I am here." Callie smiled and took her cup and finished her coffee.

"I need to be sharp today. Got a lot of things going on." Alma gave a curious look.

"Are you getting anywhere on your investigation?" Cal nodded and gave a hopeful look.

"Well, we are doing our best to piece some things together. The press will be coming back this morning to do another press conference."

"Oh? Well that is a good thing, isn't it?" Callie gave a nod.

"We are hoping so. This case has kind of faded from the press and we want to put it back up in the headlines." Alma nodded.

"Where will it be held?"

"Mr. Hardy said he thought it would be at the police station they will have an area designated for the press and public."

"Hmm, maybe I will go check it out. Might be interesting on a day off. Though I would rather have the press here for more happier circumstances." Callie nodded and gave a sober expression.

"I hear that." She said and put her cup in the sink and smiled to Alma. "Thanks again, Alma. You have a good day and maybe I will see you later."

* * *

Jameson had been given the role of spokesman for the Clymer Police Department. Fenton Hardy was slightly surprised by this at first as he watched Jameson taking questions by at least ten media outlets regarding the progress of the case. He stood next to Callie as they watched from the wings of the auditorium at the Clymer Police municipal building. Iola and Aimee were keeping Alice calm in a nearby office. Hardy gave a sideways glance to Callie.

"The captain is no doubt going to let Jameson's face be plastered on the news page while the media questions about why the progress has not been more expedient. He is the sacrificial lamb." Callie nodded.

"Kind of looking that way. But Jameson appears to be familiar with the dance. He is deflecting nicely."

"That only goes so far." Fenton muttered. "You can only run in circles so long before the court of public opinion makes or breaks you. If CNN doesn't like his version, then they will make up their own. But luckily for him people will have to get past the 40 daily anti Trump stories to see it."

"Not a big CNN fan, Fenton?" Callie smirked. Fenton shook his head.

"Not especially. Any media network that goes too far in any direction loses its ability to remain unbiased. CNN doesn't even try to hide it anymore."

"I try not to watch too much news. Depressing world if you watch too much of it."

"I can't say that I blame you, my dear." Fenton said as he continued to watch Jameson inform the news media of the case status.

Detective Jameson had fielded a series of questions and made sure the media received a variety of photographs of Nicole.

"You going on, soon?" Callie asked. Fenton nodded.

"Yeah, I will go up and then introduce Alice and she will make a brief plea."

"How much evidence are you sharing?" Fenton shook his head.

"Next to none. I just want send the perp a message. I don't know what this will do to stir the pot beyond that. It's a working class community that to a good extent doesn't want to get involved even if they have obvious empathy to the case. The last thing they want is this guy coming back for their children. Fear tends to be quite powerful at keeping people's mouths shut." Callie raised her eyebrows thoughtfully.

"Yes, I suppose it does." She mused to herself. Fenton had received a signal from Jameson indicating he wanted him to make his appearance with Alice. Fenton nodded, then turned to Callie.

"Excuse me, my dear. I need to get Alice now." Callie nodded and smiled briefly then turned back to Jameson who was holding up a larger poster of Nicole with the help of a deputy.

Fenton made his way to a nearby office where he nodded to the deputy standing post outside the door then knocked.

"It's Fenton." He said. The door opened and Fenton slipped inside. He met a sight of Iola and Aimee standing near Alice, who was apparently at the end of a chain smoking binge judging by the odor that hit him and the fact that Alice had just dropped her last cigarette next to several others that were on the concrete floor. Alice forced a nervous smile to Fenton.

"Hi, Mr. Hardy. I guess this is it?" Fenton nodded and gave her a kind smile.

"Yes, Ms. Rose. I want you to relax and just make that brief plea we went over this morning. You just need to make the basic points we covered. I am sure you would have in any case." Iola helped Alice straighten her jacket as she fussed with her hair. Iola took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Just a minute, girl." She said. Iola was a bit overwhelmed by the smoker smell coming from their client. She fished around in her handbag and pulled out the bottle of perfume that Callie had given her in Atlantic City. She took the lid off and gave a couple quick sprays on Alice with a smile. "There we go. This is one of my favorites." Alice took a sniff and smiled.

"Oh my. I've never smelled this one. It's wonderful. Let me know the name of it so I can get some down at the drug store." Iola pursed her lips and nodded.

"I will tell Callie you like it. She gave me this, and I am not really sure where she gets it." She said, not wishing to tell her that this specific perfume is not likely to be found at the corner drug store. Much less the price."

"Thank you, dear." She said with a nervous look. She turned to Fenton. "Ok, I guess this is it." Fenton offered his arm for Alice to take.

Detective Jameson stood at the podium.

"And I once again appreciate the turnout here. I would now like to turn this over to Ms. Rose's private detective. Many of you know him. I am honored to be introducing one of the finest detectives this country has ever known." Fenton stood off to the side with Alice. "A man who came on to this case and we were humbled by his presence. He has been working hand in hand with the Clymer Police since his arrival." Fenton gave an amused look to Alice and the others who were standing nearby. "We have every confidence that with his help we will be able to follow up on our many leads and get results. So, without further ado, I am honored to introduce my partner on this case. My law enforcement brother…. The great Detective Fenton Hardy!" Jameson's flourish was more than a bit much. He was clearly trying to ensure that the press saw that the case, which was at a standstill in spite of Jameson's claims that they had many active leads, was also on the shoulders of Mr. Hardy. Perhaps a tactic he was forced to employ at the suggestion of his captain.

Iola stood there with his mouth open watching her father in law take the words in stride. Though she was sure if the cameras were not rolling that Fenton would be rolling his eyes and wanting to slap Jameson in the head. The crowd and press offered a round of applause. Fenton, who was not especially thrilled with the manner of the introduction put on a stoic face and escorted Alice Rose to the podium. He smiled briefly to the crowd and forced a handshake with Jameson, who quickly relinquished his position and walked off to the side. Mr. Hardy repositioned the microphone and smiled briefly.

"Thank you, Detective Jameson for that introduction. I am indeed honored to be here. Working so closely with you and the department on this most serious affair. I want to thank the members of the press for taking the time to show up. I believe Detective Jameson covered the case and status to the point we are at. I will be taking very few questions. But would like to first introduce a brave woman. A woman who is sad, devastated… but holding her life together. She would like to say a few words about her daughter, Nicole. I would ask that the press be kind and respectful at this time. Ms. Rose will make a statement and take no questions. I would like to introduce Nicole's mother, Alice Rose." Fenton gestured for Alice to take a position at the podium. Mr. Hardy bent the microphone down to her level. Alice, clearly nervous, forced a brief smile to the crowd of reporters. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you for coming. It means so much to me. I am here to ask for help. My daughter, Nicole has been missing for over 7 weeks now…" Alice chocked up slightly then looked back up. "Please, bring her back. She's my baby, she's my everything. Just to be able to touch her and hold her and not let her go again. I'd give anything." She paused. Callie stood watching, visibly shaken as she watched Alice pour her heart out. She wasn't sure how she would ever handle if such a thing happened to any of her children. "I got a lot of thoughts and questions that are unanswered. It's not making sense to me about where Nicole could be at, who she could be with," Tears fell down her face. Fenton offered her a handkerchief. She accepted it, nodding gratefully. "The Clymer Police Department has been working on the case. And though I am sure their efforts have been strong and they are doing their best, I felt that when more help was offered to me, that I needed to take it." She took another deep breath. "I have been given the gift of getting to know Detectives Callie Morton and Fenton Hardy, as well as their very kind associates. They have offered their services to help find Nicole. For which I am so grateful that words cannot be expressed. I am not at liberty to give specifics in the case. But I am here to ask for anyone's help. Anyone who might have seen Nicole that day. That day she was at the Lee Street Park. I am asking for anyone who knows anything. No matter how insignificant they think it may be to come forward and contact Detective Hardy, Detective Morton or the Clymer Police Department." She felt more tears come down her face as she looked out at the group. The cameras and lights. Unwanted attention as far as Alice was concerned. She still had a lot of anxiety about the last time she had opened up to the press. "She is my baby and I miss her so much. Her baby sister misses her too. So please!...please…if anyone possibly knows anything, please do not hesitate." With cameras flashing a rush of reporters started asking questions. Fenton Hardy held his hand up. Alice cleared her voice. "I thank you all again, but I am not taking questions right now. Please ask the detectives. Thank you again." She said with a raspy voice and turned away. Fenton signaled for Aimee and Iola to come help Alice from the podium. The two rushed up and helped Alice make her way off the side of the stage and back towards the office they were in previously. A few reporters and cameramen followed at a quick space barraging them with questions. Iola looked over her shoulder as they entered the office past the deputy.

"No comment. Please refer your questions to Detective Hardy." She said and slammed the door after she entered.

Fenton Hardy resumed his position at the podium. He cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen. For obvious reasons we have very little information we can supply that Detective Jameson has not already covered. This is an active investigation." The reporters started firing questions. Most of which Fenton had no intention of answering.

"Detective Hardy, can you advise how it came to be that a detective of your stature happened to become employed by Ms. Rose?" Hardy looked at the reporter with a bit of disdain.

"I have not been employed by Ms. Rose. I am doing this case free of charge."

"How did that come to be?"

"Because I wanted to." Hardy answered with a smirk. Over the course of his career Fenton Hardy had worked many a case for clients who could not afford his standard fees. But the nature of the case was clearly of such importance that it was never about income.

"Mr. Hardy, how did you become affiliated with this case?"

"I first gained an awareness of this case from Detective Callie Morton who had run into Ms. Rose and learned of the kidnapping from her. I was driving through the area on my way to work on another case when I became sidetracked."

"How did that happen, Detective Hardy?" Hardy sighed at the redundant nature of the reporter's questions.

"Because it did. I am here now and actively working on the case. It doesn't matter how that came about. But I assure you I am committed to the case until it's conclusion, which will come very soon."

How can you be so confident of that, Detective?" Mr. Hardy again gave a slight smirk then looked into the cameras. This was his opportunity to get a message to the abductor.

"Because I firmly believe I am in pursuit of an amateur." Hardy started. "When it comes to kidnappings, I have solved some of the most difficult. Some criminals can make what they do an art form. They are that good at what they do. But from the evidence I have gathered at this point in this case, I am quite convinced we are dealing with a mere dilettante."

Fenton Hardy had thrown down the gauntlet. Callie flashed a brief smile. She knew Fenton was doing his best to stir the pot. Now she knew it was her turn. While Fenton had not anticipated it, he noticed Callie gesturing to him from the side. She indicated with her hands that she would like to walk up and have a few words as well. He nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I take any other questions, I would like to bring up Detective Callie Morton, who would like to have a few words." He motioned to Callie, who took a deep breath. A whim had crossed her mind when she had considered the tactic that Fenton was using to try to make the kidnapper's life as uncomfortable as possible with the threat of his pursuit. She walked forward and took a positon next to Fenton at the podium. She took on a determined look.

"Thank you, Detective Hardy. Members of the press, and the public who are watching this broadcast. My name is Callie Morton. I came upon this case quite by accident. But I believe it was destiny that led me to the small town of Clymer so that I could offer assistance to Alice and help find Nicole. I have nothing to say in terms of what may be going on in the course of the investigation. In terms of suspects, we are looking for someone who clearly has a few screws loose. And with such an individual….as Detective Hardy has described from his profiling of the suspect, we are no doubt dealing with an amateur." She paused and looked about the crowd of press members and members of the community who had gathered to watch. "So here is what I am asking… Someone out there knows something. You may not be aware you even hold the card that can potentially set Nicole free…" Iola, Aimee and Alice were watching the broadcast from the office room. Alice was wiping tears from her face as she watched what transpired. Callie continued. "I am asking members of the community who have knowledge of this heinous crime, or who may suspect they do, to contact the police department with any leads. Anything that they think is remotely relevant. I know that some may be hesitant to come forward. They no doubt have their fears and anxieties of what may happen if they speak out. But we need to find her! As incentive, I am personally offering to post a reward for information that directly leads to the location of Nicole Rose and the arrest and conviction of the evil person who has taken her." A floor of questions from the press all came at once.

"Detective Morton, you say you are personally offering a reward. Are you stating that you are personally funding a reward or are organizing a fundraiser to collect funds for a reward?" Callie raised her hand.

"I am personally offering up my own personal money as a reward."

"Detective Morton, isn't that unusual for a detective to offer a reward for a client?" Callie took on a peevish expression for a moment, then remembered she was on live TV.

"I consider Ms. Rose to be a friend of mine." She replied. Another reporter spoke up.

"Detective Morton, how much is the reward you are offering?" Callie paused then looked to the cameras.

"I am offering a personal reward of $250,000 for the safe recovery of Nicole and the arrest of the individual who kidnapped her!" Fenton gave her a sideways glance which caught him a bit wide eyed. Many other questions were asked. Callie shook her head and held up her hand.

"I am offering this reward for credible information which leads us to Nicole and her abductor. Please contact the Clymer Police Department if you have any relevant leads. I will not be taking any additional questions at this time. We hope this will help give us some information so that we may find and arrest this amateur who has caused so much pain. Thank you!"

Fenton had mixed feelings about a reward, but he did smirk a bit as he saw Jameson and his captain off to the side with looks of dread on their face. Callie had just caused the Clymer PD to have to designate one of their officers to full time phone duty to take a number of calls that will come in with false leads. But he thought it was a good strategy and since Callie clearly had the funds to back it up, if needed, there would now be even more pressure on the perpetrator as a result.

Alice Rose stood in the office trembling. Her cigarette had dropped from her lips to the floor when Callie had offered up a quarter of a million dollars of her own money to help recover her daughter.

* * *

A knife flew across the room and found its way into the wall. Barely missing the television screen. The lone person watching the TV stood there in a state of anger. He picked up a bottle of beer and took a deep swig and paced around the room looking at the television which was tuned into a news conference. Like a caged cat he paced about as he heard the detectives on the TV addressing the kidnapper.

"amateur!..." he muttered as he walked about. "Amateur!" He stopped before a table and picked up a homemade pipe which contained a substance resembling small ice crystals in it. He looked about and placed it in his mouth and lit the crystal and inhaled at the same time. He slowly exhaled and fell into a worn out recliner and starred across the room. The room was situated in the front of the worn down looking clapboard home which sat in the woods. He no longer paid attention to the screen which still had a well-dressed man standing at a podium with a serious expression, telling the press how determined he was to find the abductor. He stared towards the wall. In spite of the fact that the drug had made his heart rate soar, he seemed quite subdued. Distracted to an emotional blunt. A steady noise could be heard from another part of the house. A thudding sound. Repetitive in nature. The sounds seemed to escape the man. At least consciously. He took the remote and placed the volume on mute. The drug had quelled his emotional state he had moments ago. He turned to a stereo which sat at the table next to the recliner and turned it on. He had apparently wired speakers throughout the house. The music filled the house. Drowning out the thudding sounds. The song, David Bowie's China Girl echoed…

 _Oh, oh, oh, little China girl  
Oh, oh, oh, little China girl_

 _I could escape this feeling, with my China girl  
I feel a wreck without my, little China girl  
I hear her heart beating, loud as thunder  
Saw the stars crashing…._

 _I'm a mess without my, little China girl  
Wake up mornings where's my, little China girl  
I hear her heart's beating, loud as thunder  
Saw they stars crashing down…._

Down the long hallway of the home was a door. Beyond that, a stairwell leading to the basement. Stone walls and a dark and dank environment. On the opposite side of the basement a small room built against one of the stone walls. A dim light peaked through the frame of the door. The door was equipped with two slide bolt locks on the outside. One near the top, the other near the bottom. The door moved, as it had so many times before, but refused to yield. The sound of the music could be heard just as loud in the basement thanks to the speakers installed throughout the basement. The lower portion of the door moved ever so slightly from a force from the inside. It stopped.

The glow of red lightbulbs suspended from two separate fixtures affixed to the corners of opposite sides of the ceiling were the only light. They filled the small room with an eerie hue. The floor was covered with area rugs. In one corner was a twin size mattress which lay upon the floor. No sheets and a single pillow. A tattered quilt, the only cover. There were a few stuffed animals tossed about. On a small table sat a large jug of water in a reused plastic container. A few scraps of food consisting of generic potato chips and crackers. On the opposite end of the room was a five gallon bucket. The odor from its contents leaving the room with a most putrid aroma. The music pumped through the room. The drone of David Bowie's voice thundering through the speakers with the words silencing the efforts of the lone inhabitant's hopes.

 _My little China girl  
You shouldn't mess with me  
I'll ruin everything you are  
You know it….  
I'll give you television  
I'll give you eyes of blue  
I'll give you a man who wants to rule the world…_

Laying upon the floor, feet resting against the locked door was a small framed girl. Her dirty blonde hair strewn about on the filthy area rug. Her pale blue eyes staring up into the red haze. A beleaguered expression upon her dirty face. Her energy from kicking at the door, as she had done so often before had left her physically and emotionally drained. She didn't even have the will to cry. A blank stare as the music entranced her.

"Momma…" the words barely audible, escaped her mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it has been so very long. But between giving birth and breaking my hand this year, I was in no condition to type. I hope to transfer my handwritten chapters onto the computer now that I have full use of both hands to type again and will have this story completed very soon! I hope everyone is doing well! -Carly

Chapter 20

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" an enraged Detective Jameson said as he leaned over the conference room table with eyes showing clear disdain towards Callie. Jameson had requested immediate audience with Callie and Fenton following the conclusion of the press conference. Jameson stood up and walked away from the pair seated at the table. He abruptly turned and pointed in her direction. "The captain went ape shit after you essentially put a quarter million dollar bounty on the kidnapper's head and then directed any lead to our department!" He glanced over to Fenton, who had remained calm. "You put her up to this! Didn't you, Hardy?" Fenton Hardy's lips curled with slight amusement at the statement. He shook his head sternly.

"Not a chance, detective. While I normally do not think rewards are very productive ways to generate leads, I think in this case it could render some action." He said with a slight chuckle. Jameson looked over to him again and then up.

"Yeah, action. As in three members of the Clymer PD now being put on permanent phone duty! Because if you can't hear that faint ringing going on in the background, I will let you know that call volume has gone way up for our office about ninety seconds after Detective Morton told every major network that she would give a cool quarter million to the party that fingers the kidnapper." Callie cleared her throat and looked up to Jameson with an even expression.

"I did what I thought might work in getting a solid lead on this case. You know, so the many leads you mentioned you had to CNN might not be a total fabrication." Jameson rolled his eyes.

"I know how to handle the press, princess!" He said with indignation.

"Oh, I hadn't realized CNN and Fox News had been to Clymer before the Rose case happened. But by all means, tell me how you no doubt masterfully handled MSN the last time they were in Clymer asking you about the meth problem."

"That's enough from you!" Jameson said with a glowering expression. Callie took another breath, about to retort, when Fenton placed a hand softly on her arm and then stood up. He walked over to Jameson and forced a smile.

"Look, Jameson. We all want the same thing here. To bring that little girl home. And I think we can accomplish this by using our time more efficiently. I think this will take some teamwork." Jameson gave Fenton an irritated sideways glance, but said nothing as he listened to the private detective. "So…" Fenton continued, "If after all, we are indeed, law enforcement brothers..." He paused and smirked to Jameson. "That was the term you used for the press, wasn't it?" Without waiting for an answer he gestured to Jameson. "What we need to be is on the same page. Now that you have made it public record of how much of a team we are and how we get along so wonderfully, that perhaps we need to stop this fencing and get down to matters." Jameson took a deep breath and nodded. He knew he had painted himself into a bit of a corner with regard to how he described the relationship that the department had with the famous detective.

"Ok, ok. Fine. I mean I'm not the one assigned to the crack calls desk, so I won't let it bother me. But the chief is a bit steamed at how his manpower has now been diverted to taking a bunch of crank calls." Fenton gave a nod.

"And I can understand that. But let us try to remain hopeful that maybe this helps more than it hurts. Detective Morton feels very passionate about this case. And if she chooses to put her personal money up for a reward, I don't think it can hurt. Now that we have renewed media interest in this thing, I dare say you will want to be able to give the press some positive information at some point. We have just increased the chance of that happening."

"So what is your plan, Detective Hardy?" Jameson asked. "Clearly I don't want to look bad now that you have increased the attention on this." This, perhaps, was one of the more revealing and honest statements to have ever come from Detective Jameson. While not exactly a flatting admittance, he was in effect saying that he was open for some guidance from the seasoned detective if for no other reason, so that he didn't look bad. Fenton put an arm around Jameson and gestured.

"Well, as you have so aptly pointed out, you have a lot of leads coming in over the phone lines…." Jameson winced a bit, knowing where Fenton was likely heading.

"Yeah, but they will be a bunch of crackpot stories with hopes of cashing in." Hardy nodded soberly.

"True, but you just may get lucky and one of these incoming leads may hold some credibility. Remember, someone is likely to know something. And it's even more likely that this someone is thinking pretty hard about being set for life for turning someone in. Friend, or not." Jameson let out a long and slow sighs. He nodded.

"Well, that much is true. Ok, I will start in with investigating the more credible leads that come in. But what may I ask are you going to work on?" Fenton gestured for Callie to rise, then turned and smiled to Jameson.

"Well, Detective Morton and Myself are likely to go back to the scene and try to find some evidence." He said, not wishing to tip his hand completely and tell Jameson that he suspected Nicole was abducted somewhere other than the park. Jameson scoffed a bit. Apparently he thought the idea of pursuing any physical evidence after this many weeks was a fool's errand.

"Well, detective. It's good to know I won't be the only one chasing his tail." He said with an air of doubt in his voice. "But, best of luck to the two of you." Fenton again forced a smile and nodded. Callie twinkled her eyes to Jameson.

"You have fun now, detective." She said, resisting the urge to chuckle outwardly at the busywork Fenton had directed to Jameson. In a way though, she was happy he would be heading up the follow up to any phone leads. Deep inside she hoped that while chances were slim, that a credible lead would surface from her public offer of reward. She wasn't a big fan of the detective. But she knew he was smarter than the desk jockeys who would be given the duty to take the flurry of calls, and if something credible did come up, knew Jameson would follow up.

The pair left the Clymer Police Department from a rear exit so they could avoid the lingering members of the press looking for something exclusive to add to their stories. Callie looked down at her phone and texted. A couple minutes later she looked over to Fenton.

"Iola and Aimee managed to get Alice home safely without any commotion. They will stay with her a while to make sure none of the media tries to get an exclusive. I told Iola to brief her well and ignore the inevitable knocks that are bound to happen." Fenton nodded as they reached his vehicle.

"Good. They shouldn't have much trouble. The press knows they have to stay on public property unless Alice invites them onto her property. I don't see that happening." Callie shook her head.

"I don't either." They drove for a short while in silence. Fenton gave Cal a sideways glance. Callie noticed. She was in fact anticipating it. She looked down and sighed. "Ok, Fenton. I know what you are thinking, and to answer, No, I am not sure it was the best idea." She said. Callie knew that one of the rules in cases like this was that you need to be very careful when it comes to the idea of offering a reward. Fenton smiled and the self chastising Callie and reached over and briefly stroked her cheek.

"Cheer up, my dear. While it may have been a risk to make such an offer. Especially of that amount and to the demographic you were addressing, I think it really can't hurt. In any event I am going to be the last one to remind you of all the textbook reasons why you might not have wanted to do it. But I am pretty sure you already know what they are, so we can just leave it at that." Callie smiled in spite of the situation then looked back over to Fenton.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. So, I assume we are going back over to Katie's house?" Fenton nodded.

"Yes. But text Iola and tell her to get over there as soon as she is done keeping Alice calm. Maybe tell her to leave Aimee there for a bit to keep her company until the sitter brings Alice's daughter home." He said as they drove. Callie nodded and picked her phone up from the cup holder and started tapping on it.

* * *

The worn down clapboard building in the woods stood in silence. The front room had a lone inhabitant. He stood there. Leaning against a small podium at the end of the room. He was transfixed upon a television screen. No volume came from its speaker. A sullen expression appeared on his face. He brushed a lock of sandy colored hair from his eyes, then suddenly turned an about face as he heard the door on the opposite end of the room open. He halfway reached into the podium where the butt of an automatic pistol was visible. Upon seeing who had entered he sighed briefly with relief, but then looked upon the new comer irritably.

"Damn it, Jade! I told you to text me when you were close by! You nearly got your head blown off!" A small framed woman in her late 20s looked blankly at the man who had shouted at her. She was pale and had strawberry blonde hair. She had a tattered pink tank top on and jean shorts, which allowed a view of a rather grotesquely drawn skull tattoo on her left outer thigh. A variety of other tats decorated her small frame. She walked over to the man and gave him another blank expression with glazed eyes.

"Oh, sorry." She said emptily and held up a couple brow bags. "Got the food. The tall and lanky man grunted slightly and took the bags."

"Ok." He muttered. "Not sure I am hungry." He walked over to a nearby table and tossed the bags down. He looked pensively about. The woman shook her head. A bit aggravated.

"Well, I drove out to get you dinner. What the fuck?" She walked over and looked about on the table and searched under small piles of garbage and papers. "You got a hit?" she asked with some irritation. The man sighed again and looked about nervously.

"Can you lay off the shit for five minutes? Are you sure no one followed you?" He asked as he walked over to the door and tried to look through a thick pane of densely colored glass trying to make out the area around the house. After failing to see anything, he cautiously cracked the door open and peered out. He looked back over his shoulder towards the table where the woman was still looking for her fix. "Well?!" he prompted in a loud voice. Jade looked up and blinked repeatedly in a vain attempt to gain some clarity.

"What is with you? No one followed me!" She said with some anger as she looked back down to search. He closed the door and walked back over to the table. He sat down.

"Did you drive through town?" He asked her. Jade looked over in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course I did. That's where the fucking bar is that you make me get your food. You are lucky I got there. Damn roads are all fucked up with traffic. Big TV trucks and shit." Her companion shook his head and gestured to her.

"There's a reason for that, Jade! Haven't heard the news I guess?" She looked over at him with irritation.

"Why the fuck would I am watching the news?" He looked back with equal irritation.

"I don't know, Jade. Maybe because of the KID IN MY FUCKING BASEMENT!" He shook his head at her. "Your still fucked up. It's a wonder you didn't drive off the side of the road." She gave him a sideways look.

"Hey, I told you not to do that shit." She paused. "Why are they back again? I thought you said they were gone for good and the cops stopped looking. That you had taken care of those other detectives." These questions brought an icy stare.

"Well I guess they aren't done. And now they are stirring up shit again worse than before! They were just on the damn tube!"

"So? They will leave again like last time and you can keep your little play toy." She became irritated by her own words. "Not sure why you fuckin' need her anyway." He looked back at her.

"I'm going to fucking ignore that last part…but at far as the rest I am not so sure they will leave so easy this time."

"Why? They are just dumb cops. They don't have a clue about you and being out here in the woods." Her words again were met with an icy stare.

"I don't think you understand! That fucking detective. The blonde one! She went on the TV and offered up a reward for my ass!"

"So? No one knows you are here. The cops will waste time with a few people giving them false information so they can try to make a couple grand off the bitch detective." This statement caused him to reach over and slap her firmly in the side of the head.

"You dumb bitch. The blonde detective is rich or something. She just offered up $250,000 to whoever hands them my ass!" In spite of being struck, Jade looked a good deal more focused that she had previously been.

"Are you shitting me? Two hundred and fifty THOUSAND dollars?" She asked incredulously. He nodded slowly.

"I shit you not! I have been racking my brain trying to remember if anyone else I know is aware of this place. I don't…I don't think so." He said nervously. He stood up and walked over to the podium. He fished out a small bag from inside it and walked back to Jade, who perked up a little upon seeing what he had.

"Yeah, break it out. I need some." He shook his head.

"Not for you. I need to keep this to keep me straight. So I need to stretch this out. I can't give this to you. You would have this up your arm in no time. I have some grass for you." Jade glared at him.

"You fuck. I don't want grass. Now give." He rolled his eyes and frowned a moment. After a deep sigh he relented.

"Fine, but you are going to have to watch the kid later cause I'm going to need to go back out and score some more. You know Jimmy isn't gonna sell your sorry ass any, even if I sent you. Besides, I better go check and see what that blonde bitch detective is up to, if I can.

* * *

Alice sat at her kitchen table. Her hand was shaking as she held the lighter up to ignite her latest cigarette. Iola put her hand on Alice's arm and slowly lowered it out of range. She was already a bit nauseated from the last four cigarettes that Alice had chain smoked in the last fifteen minutes.

"How about we take a break for a few, Alice?" Iola suggested calmly. "I will make you a pot of tea." Alice took a deep breath and looked from Iola who stood next to her to Aimee who was sitting across the table.

"Sure, Iola. Sure." She said nervously. She knew the smoke bothered Iola, and that she was kind enough to not mention it to her. "I am sorry about the smokes. Its about the only thing that keeps me calm." She looked around a bit pensively. "Just that being on the news and those reporters! Ugh! And then Callie! Dear God, how am I going to pay her back? I mean I am so, so grateful that she offered up a reward for Nicole. But what if I can't pay her back?" She spoke aloud. Iola placed her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, please don't worry about that. Cal offered up that money for anyone who would give us a lead to Nicole. She wants to get your daughter back and I can tell you she is not worried about the money. So you don't worry about that!" Alice shook her head, still trying to grasp it all.

"I will try, Iola. I just never expected that. Not in a million years. No one has ever stepped up on my behalf like that. No matter what, I will always be grateful to you all for everything you are doing!" Aimee smiled to her.

"It's going to be ok, Alice. We are here for you!" she said. A moment later Iola's phone beeped. She picked it up off the table and looked down at it. She started typing then finished and set it back down. She went to the task of filling a kettle full of water.

"I may have to go shortly. Cal and Fenton will be over at the Brennans shortly. I will probably have to go over and talk to Katie again. But Alice, don't worry. Aimee will stay with you for a while." Alice smiled faintly and nodded.

"I understand." She looked at Aimee "If you wouldn't mind staying until Clare brings Jenny home I would appreciate it." Aimee smiled.

"I would be happy to." Aimee said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Gina and Carl Brennan sat on a sofa across from Callie and Fenton, who had just arrived for a visit.

"So how can we help you, detectives?" Carl asked. "We just saw you two on the TV and we would surely like to help in any way we can. I would really like to help you locate Nikki." Carl was feeling somewhat embarrassed by the manner in which he asked the question. He, along with anyone else, who had been watching, had heard about the large reward being offered. While he was of course always concerned with Nicole's disappearance, he couldn't help but feel a bit interested in scoring some reward money if it were a possibility. A moment later he received a stern look from his wife.

"Carl!" she chided him. She looked over to the visitors. "Nothing has changed. We are here to help you, unconditionally and without compensation." She gave her husband another stern glance, at which point Carl cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh, yes, of course." He said slowly. He looked slowly up with a sobering expression. "I want to apologize if what I said may have seemed inappropriate. But I honestly had never expected to hear Detective Morton offer such a large reward. I guess since hearing that on the news, I've been a bit distracted and wondered if I had left anything out." He sighed. "But I'm pretty sure I didn't." Mr. Hardy smiled at the statement.

"Please don't be worried about it, Mr. Brennan. It's pretty normal to have thought along the lines that you did. But please know that we only need information that is factual. So, don't let your mind play tricks on you. A nice juicy lead would be great. But it's only great if it is based on fact. The police will have their hands full with a lot of false information, and unfortunately they will spend a lot of wasted man hours running it down. Hours that could be better spent in search of Nicole." Carl looked down at the floor. Well aware that this was the truth.

A moment later, they heard a door in the house slam and the sound of little feet running down the hall towards them. Seconds later the bright smile of Katie Brennan filled the room. She paused and glanced at the visitors with a little curiosity, then ran into the arms of her father and hugged him. Carl smiled down at his daughter and returned the hug.

"Hey, pumpkin! What you doing? I heard you commin' a mile away." Katie continued her hold on her father and slowly looked up with a broad smile. She giggled as her father playfully poked her belly to find her ticklish spot.

"Nothin' daddy. Just playing." She managed between giggles. "Can you push me on the swing?" Carl looked down and smiled.

"A little later, pumpkin. Daddy and momma are talking to the detectives." Katie half turned to look at the visitors again. Callie and Fenton both smiled to her. She smiled faintly to them, and then looked around the room.

"Daddy, where is the other lady?" She asked, clearly referencing to Iola who had played with her before. At this point Callie cleared her throat and smiled again towards Katie.

"Hi Katie! I'm Callie and I think you were asking about Ms. Iola. Is that right?" Katie nodded excitedly.

"Yes, Ms. Iola is a nice lady." She said freely. Callie nodded.

"Yes, Katie. She is for sure. Did you know that she was my best friend?" Katie's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. Cal nodded.

"Yep, and I am pretty sure that she will be over here in a little while." Katie jumped up and down and turned to her parents.

"See, she said she would come back! Now we can play some more!" Carl and Gina both smiled to her.

"That's right, pumpkin." Carl said to her. "She will be here soon and I bet she will play with you some more. Why don't you go make sure your room is nice for her?" Katie nodded happily and wrapped her arms around Carl and gave him another hug.

"Ok, daddy. I will. I love you!" She said and gave him a peck on the cheek and ran from the room to straighten up her room." It was evident by Carl's smile that he very much loved Katie and appreciated such moments. He looked back over to Fenton and Callie with a sheepish expression. Callie smiled knowingly to him.

"Say Carl…" She said softly. He glanced up at her.

"Yes?"

"I know a few people in my neck of the woods that aren't fortunate enough to have a Katie in their lives, and would gladly give a quarter million to get the hug and kiss you just did. You are richer than you think, my friend." With damp eyes, Carl nodded with a grateful expression on his face.

"I believe you are right, detective." He said. Gina put her arm around her husband and nodded her agreement.

A moment later, a knock came from the door. Fenton looked at his watch and nodded.

"Well, I am betting that is Iola now." He said and got up and turned to the door. After a quick glance through the window to be sure, Fenton opened the door and smiled to his daughter in law. "Right on time, my dear. Someone has been asking about you." Iola walked through the door with a broad smile.

"I bet I know who that was." She said looking around the room. Carl looked over to her.

"Katie is in her room. She is making sure it's in order for you." Gina gave a laugh.

"Yeah, she is clearing a path through the toys for you, I'm sure." Iola smiled to them.

"Hi Gina. Hi Carl. Yeah, your Katie is a sweat heart! Glad I can see her again." She looked over to Fenton and Cal. "So what is the plan?" Fenton looked to her.

"I think maybe you should take Katie for a walk in the woods. I am curious about what she thought she saw or heard and where. You can look for any trace evidence while you are at it, though just as I don't have high expectations about the back yard, there is always a chance." Iola nodded then looked to the Brennans.

"Would that be ok? If I take Katie for a walk in the woods? She said that she and Nicole had gone out there before and there may have been something which startled her." Gina's eyes grew wide. She was apparently not aware of her daughter's visits into the wooded area.

"Oh my. We have always told her not to go into the woods just because we can't see her and it can be dangerous with animals and falling branches and such. I am wondering what scared her?" She said aloud and grabbed Carl's arm. Fenton smiled kindly.

"Well, we don't know that there was really anyone or anything out there at this point. I am sure the woods can be scary to any child under the right circumstances. But Katie will be safe with Iola, I assure you. She is carrying." Carl and Gina both nodded.

"Oh, I am sure she will be safe with you all." Carl said. "I just think about how she could have been taken the same way Nikki had been." Callie looked at them and nodded.

"I totally understand what you are saying. But she is with you and you are both very loving and caring parents, I can tell. So there is no place safer than that for her." She said in an effort to reassure them.

Fenton took out his briefcase and held it up.

"I have a small forensics kit in here if we do find anything." He looked at the Brennans. "We are going to be looking for evidence in your back yard since the police apparently didn't. We would like you to keep our presence here to yourself if you would. With the press back in town we don't want them to get wind of any leads we are running down. That, and I am pretty sure you don't want CNN camped out in the front of your home." Carl shook his head firmly.

"No, we sure don't need that! With that group, by the end of the day I'd be a suspect, drug lord and terrorist. Man, those people invented fake news!" Fenton gave a brief chuckle at this and nodded his unspoken agreement to Carl.

Iola excused herself to go see Katie. Fenton and Callie made their way out to the back yard. From the small patio, Fenton took in the general layout of the back yard. Carl walked out and joined them. Fenton pointed to the small road that crossed the back of their property.

"That's the alley?" he inquired. Carl nodded.

"Well, it technically is a legal road. It's called Dixon road. It dead ends to the left into that bank of woods that as you can see surrounds the left and rear of our property." Fenton nodded.

"So, you don't see any traffic on it?" Carl chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Nope. Other than the occasional yahoo who gets themselves lost and can't read the dead end sign down the road a piece." Fenton and Carl walked through the back yard to the road. Carl pointed to the left. "Not real sure why they bothered laying an extra hundred yards of road into the woods and just didn't stop at our property. I guess once upon a time they figured they would develop all these woods more. But that just never happened." Fenton nodded as they walked down Dixon road to the end. The surrounding woods encompassed a good seventy yards of road.

"Looks like a good place to come down and hide if one wanted to be out of sight. I bet if you didn't see them drive down here you couldn't see a vehicle that was parked down here. The woods are so dense." Carl nodded.

"That's true enough, I reckon." Fenton Hardy bent over to examine the worn out road. Carl looked down at him with a doubtful expression. "With all the rain that we have had since then, its not real likely you would find tracks." Fenton nodded grimly.

"That much is true." He observed quietly. He began examining the areas of ground near the road itself. He looked around and picked up a nearby branch that had fallen. He used it to move the leaves that had fallen. Carl watched him slowly run the branch along the side of the road. After making several passes, Fenton abruptly stopped and bent down. He poked around with a small stick and gestured to Carl with a grim smile. Carl walked over and looked down with curiosity. He saw Fenton Hardy had pointed to the remains of what looked like a half smoked cigarette.

"That's kind of interesting." Carl said, knowing this was not a likely place to be finding evidence of someone who had just casually disposed of a smoke.

"Someone has been up here. Do you or your wife ever come up this way to take a smoke?" He asked. Carl shook his head.

"Not a chance, sir. While we do our best not to smoke around Katie, we do not ever come up this far to avoid her. And we just plain haven't walked up on this little stretch of alley in probably a couple years. No real reason to come up here." Fenton nodded and took out his camera and snapped a few photos of where the cigarette was in relation to the road. He then took out an envelope with the word: EVIDENCE boldly printed on it. He held what was left of the cigarette between two ink pens and dropped it into the envelope. He then tucked it away.

"Won't really do us much good unless we have a suspect to match it to. But it proves that someone was up here at some point in past weeks and likely sitting there. This helps support the theory that Nicole could have been abducted from your property and not the park." Carl looked a bit wide-eyed at hearing Fenton's statement.

"You really think she was taken from this area?" Fenton gave a slight nod and gestured.

"Well, it can't be ruled out. And certainly from the timeline I have been developing, it seems that Nicole was likely taken after Katie came in for dinner that evening. It seems unlikely that Nicole would have returned to the park based on certain evidence we have gathered. As well as the timeframe." Carl looked around the yard with a bit of uncertainty. He hadn't considered the possibility that the abduction happened while Nicole was visiting their property. The mere idea was somewhat frightening. Katie spent quite a bit of time out in the yard. So close to the woods.

"Wow." Carl said a bit soberly. "Makes a parent think. Well, makes me think about Katie and what might have been." Fenton nodded his agreement.

"You just never can tell…." He said, but was interrupted when the back door opened and Iola and Katie walked outside. Iola offered her hand to Katie, who eagerly grabbed it. Iola looked to Carl and Fenton.

"Katie and I are gonna take that little nature walk." She said lightly. Fenton nodded, as did Carl with less enthusiasm. He was understandably preoccupied with the theory that Nicole had been kidnapped from his very own back yard. Iola smiled reassuringly to Carl and gave a slight pat on the handbag that hung from her shoulder. Carl took a breath and nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a nice idea." He said and looked down at his daughter. "Now you be sure to listen to everything Ms. Iola tells you, ok?" Katie smiled broadly.

"Of course, daddy!" she said and took a moment to give his leg a brief squeeze, then looked back to Iola with a smile. Fenton looked over to her and nodded.

"Keep your eyes peeled. I found a little evidence up in the alley, so stay vigilant." Callie, who had been on her cell phone for the last fifteen minutes, put her phone away and walked over.

"Sorry about that. I needed to check in with my kids." She bent down in front of Katie and smiled. "Hey, Katie, can I come along with you and Iola? I like the woods too." Katie remembered how she said she was Iola's best friend and smiled up at her.

"Ok." She said simply. Iola looked over to her friend and gestured towards the woods. The three walked to the edge of the woods. Iola looked down to Katie.

"Katie, remember when you said that you and Nicole came into the woods before?" She asked. The young girl nodded. Iola continued. "Do you have a path or trail maybe that you guys use?" The youngster looked a bit hesitant. Likely due to the fact that this would indicate that she had been in the woods a sufficient amount of times in which to have made a path.

"Well…." She began. Callie smiled down to her.

"It's ok, Katie. When I was your age, I would always be in the woods. So I can promise you that Iola and I aren't going to be upset if you and Nicole have been in the woods more than once." Katie nodded and pointed into the woods.

"Yes, up there." She said softly. "Though, I have been in the woods more than Nicole. She is kind of scared and she only came in the woods with me once. But I have been here playing…some." She said, obviously not sure, or unwilling to tell how many times she had used the woods to play in. Iola nodded.

"It's ok. So why don't you lead the way and Callie and I will follow you?" Katie nodded with a smile, obviously happy to be placed in the position of group leader. She led the way forward and a short time later, not surprisingly, a sparse trail appeared before them. Iola looked over to Callie knowingly. It was evident that Katie may have spent a fair amount of time in the woods.

"Looks like she has been through here quite a bit." Iola whispered as they walked along deeper into the woods. Callie, however, wasn't entirely sure. The fact that the dirt path was well worn in some spots definitely suggested some use had occurred. But she wasn't entirely sure that Katie was the sole creator of the trail. She looked up ahead as Katie walked with more hesitation. Katie eventually stopped. Iola and Cal caught up a moment later and also stopped. The trail seemed to continue deeper into the northern range of the woods. Callie looked down to Katie and brushed the hair from her eyes with a smile.

"Tell me, kiddo…. Something tells me that as busy a little lady as you may be from time to time in the woods that I would guess that this entire trail was not made by just you. Is that a fair statement?" Katie readily nodded. She pointed up the trail.

"I have never been way up there. Ever!" She said emphatically. "I have been maybe this far up. And yes, the trail was here in the woods for a long time. I am just not supposed to be here." Iola raised an eyebrow and she surveyed the trail heading north. She then looked down to Katie with a smile.

"Then why do you come into the woods if you aren't supposed to? I think your mom and dad have a good reason to not want you in here. Lot of dangerous things you can get hurt on." Katie looked down. She felt she had done something bad and didn't really have a good reason for disobeying her parents.

"I don't know. I guess I just like it sometimes. It's like a jungle. But it can be scary with the noises sometimes." She admitted. Cal smiled a bit at her explanation then nodded.

"I understand how it is. Some things can be just fun even when you aren't supposed to do them. But if you can promise me that you won't ever come in the woods without one of us or your parent, I don't see the need to make a fuss over what you've already done." A look of relief crossed Katie's face. She had a definite fear of getting in trouble.

"Ok, I promise!" She said with a steady nod. Iola looked kindly to her.

"Sounds good, then." She looked again at the trail that continued, then to Callie. "What say? Should be proceed?" Cal nodded.

"Yeah, I think we need to see where this goes." She said with a gesture. "Katie, we are going to look at the rest of the trail. You can come with Iola and I, but try your best to walk quietly, ok?" Katie nodded.

"Ok, I will." She said and the group started once again on the trail. Iola and Cal looked vigilantly to the surrounding area as they proceeded up the trail. Callie looked over to Iola.

"How is Alice holding up after the news conference?" She asked. Iola nodded and gestured with her hand to indicate as best as possible.

"She is ok. But she is chain-smoking up a storm and worried about how she is going to pay you back for the reward money. I told Aimee to just make sure she feels reassured and as calm as she can get her." Cal nodded and gave a half smile.

"I will have a talk with her about the money. I would really hate for her to stress over the notion she will have to pay that back, even if we are lucky enough to find someone to help us with a credible lead." Iola smiled and nodded as they walked along.

"I'm just glad to be out of that house for a bit. She is a sweet woman, but that constant chain smoking makes me feel so gross." At this statement Katie looked up and nodded.

"I don't like when my mom and dad smoke either. It is gross. But at least they try not to smoke around me."

"Well, that is goon, princess! You don't need none of that stuff in your lungs." Iola said. Katie nodded again.

"Yeah, they said for me to not do what they do. That I need to be smarter and not take up smoking or do drugs." Cal and Iola both nodded approvingly to her.

"They are right." Callie said. "You listen to them and you won't go wrong there."

The three continued on a brisk pace for about ten minutes. The surrounding woods were dense and they were grateful that a trail did exist. While no discernable footprints were noted, it was clear that the path existed over time from use by someone. Another five minutes of walking and Callie held up an arm signaling the others to stop.

"What's up?" Iola asked from the rear. Callie pointed ahead.

"Looks like a clearing is coming up. Let's be super quiet as we walk forward." She said with a quick glance down at Katie, who nodded affirmatively. Callie kept her hand placed near her bag in the event she needed quick access to her pistol. As they proceeded slowly, Callie eventually let out a light sigh. A single lane road crossed through the woods. There was a small clearing on the side of the road near the entrance to the trail. "Just a road it seems." She said looked as the small roadway crossed east to west. Iola took out her phone.

"Maybe I can get a bead on where we are if this signal cooperates." Cal nodded.

"Good idea." She said as she looked around the small clearing near the road. There were no indications of tire tracks, but this wasn't unexpected given the weather reports they had studied.

"Well…" Iola started with a grim look as she looked down at her phone. "I hope this isn't an omen. But this road is called Cemetery Road. It essentially surrounds this area and serves the occasional farm property as best I can tell." Cal nodded slowly as she looked down the empty road.

"I think I remember reading that this road was out here somewhere when I was studying the maps a couple days ago." She looked down at the phone screen Iola had offered. "Definitely doesn't look like much out here, save the occasional farm property. But these woods are especially dense. I'd imagine there are many buildings that you can't see because they are not visible, or…" as she gestured down at the screen "they are so obscure and in the middle of nowhere, that there is no aerial view available." Iola nodded grimly then looked at the sky.

"Well, talking about the weather, it looks like there are a lot of storm clouds gathering. It's also getting dark. I'd say we better get princess home and see if Fenton needs any assistance in the yard." Cal nodded and looked down at Katie, who appeared a bit frightened with the looming grey clouds.

"How about we get you back home?" She asked. Katie nodded immediately.

"Yes, please. Exploring is fun, but I'd like to get…." Katie's words stopped abruptly as she stepped forward a few steps and bent over to pick something up that had attracted her attention. She immediately turned around, wide-eyed, holding up something shiny. "It's hers! It's hers!" she exclaimed. Callie and Iola exchanged surprised glances for a moment and walked forward to see what Katie had found.

"What did you find, baby?" Iola asked. "And what did you mean?" Katie held out what appeared to be a small steel charm bracelet. Katie shook it.

"This is Nicole's bracelet!" She exclaimed. Cal took the bracelet and examined it. It was a small bracelet with steel charms shaped like clovers, unicorns and hearts.

"Are you sure this is Nicole's, baby?" Callie asked her tensely. Katie nodded again.

"Yes, she wore it all the time. This is hers for sure!" Iola took it from Callie and examined it. She then looked over to Cal.

"Interesting that this wasn't listed on her description of personal identifying items." She mused. Cal smirked.

"Maybe Clymer's finest at work. But that is quite the omission to leave off a missing persons report." Iola nodded and bent down to look at an excited Katie.

"Thank you so much, Katie! You found a great clue." She said. Callie had begun taking photos of the area where Katie had picked up the bracelet and examining the area closely.

"You're welcome." Katie replied. "Will it help you to find Nicole?" Iola smiled back at Katie.

"Well, we sure hope so. It definitely makes it seem pretty clear that Nicole was here." Callie looked over to them, and then got down on Katie's level.

"I just need to ask you another question, Katie." She paused to the young girl who was clearly willing to help. "Are you absolutely certain that you or Nicole never came up the trail this far? To the road?" Katie shook her head.

"No. I for sure would know if we did. And we never came up here. Nicole only came into the woods that one time and it was way back down closer to my house." Callie studied Katie's expressions as she replied. She seemed quite convinced that the child was telling her the truth.

"Ok, girlfriend." She said with a slight smile. "Just wanted to make sure." She stood back up and looked at Iola who was placing the bracelet into a small bag. "We should definitely get back and show Fenton." She said. Before Iola could reply, the sky rumbled with thunder indicating that the rain was soon to be falling.

"Definitely! Let's go, before we get drenched or it gets too dark to see!" Callie looked up to the sky and nodded. Between the clouds rolling in and thunder it became clear that if they didn't leave now, they would be overcome by rain and or darkness both very soon!

The group turned around and went back into the woods.

* * *

A van drove slowly up Penn and drove past a GTO convertible parked on the street. It continued on and took a left onto Gerry and went north until it came to a dead end a block and a half up. The driver pulled into a clearing off the road, which offered a good amount of coverage from the surrounding woods. He turned the engine off and sat in silence. He took a small backpack off the passenger side seat and rummaged through it. He retrieved a Smith & Wesson .357 revolver from the pack and checked to see that it was loaded.

A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Moments later the sound of rain pelted against the metal roof of the old van. The tall man sighed and then cursed to himself. He took a small mirror from his pack and placed it on the dashboard. He then opened up a small plastic bag and dispensed a small amount of substance that looked like crystals that were shredded onto it. He took a razor and made three small lines of the substance on the mirror. He paused and looked around through the windows. Convinced that he was alone he took out a small glass tube and placed his head down and proceeded to quickly snort the lines. He quickly replaced the items back into his pack and sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Going to take care of that blonde bitch once and for all." He muttered without opening his eyes.

* * *

Fenton Hardy sat at the Brennan kitchen table examining the small bracelet. He looked over to Callie, Carl and Gina, who were also seated. Iola had taken Katie to her room to play.

The thunder outside became more constant and the pelt of water against the kitchen windows indicated that the rain had begun.

"So, you can both identify this as having been worn by Nicole Rose?" Fenton Hardy had asked Carl and Gina Brennan. Both Brennans nodded affirmatively.

"I have seen it on Nikki several times." Gina said without hesitation. "It was one of her favorite things. Alice gave it to her on her last birthday."

"Katie found this up on Cemetery road on the edge of the woods." Callie said. She looked over to the Brennans. "Have either of you ever been on that trail that weaves through the woods close to your home and extends up to where she found it by the road?" Both Brennans again shook their heads.

"I've been in the woods a few times since moving here." Carl said. "But one of the main reasons I don't go into the woods is because aside from not having any reason, it's also not my property. And a lot of farmers get downright unpleasant if you trespass. Even if they are not using whatever portion of the real estate for active farming. I don't know who owns that stretch, but as it's not me I pretty much feel it's none of my business. That is why I often tell Katie not to go into the woods. Too many things to trip over and get hurt on. But not being our property, I don't feel we really have a right to be there in the first place." Fenton nodded. Gina looked at him to further affirm their position.

"Definitely. We don't want to get caught for trespassing or get shot at just to take a nature walk." Callie sighed, but chose not to reveal that their daughter had apparently been in the woods on multiple occasions. At least for the time being such a revelation would only service to put the Brennans more on edge, and quite possibly get overly upset with Katie.

"We are going to need to go over that whole trail with a fine tooth comb." Fenton said firmly. At that moment a crack of lightening and a gust of wind echoed through the area. "When weather permits, of course." He finished. Callie nodded then picked up her phone.

"Agreed. I had better see if Aimee is finished and can join us. I am sure she must want to get out of the smoky house. I would guess that Jenny has to be home by now." Fenton nodded. He looked over at Callie, who seemed a little distraught and like she also needed a shoulder to lean on. He hadn't asked her how her earlier phone conversation went with her kids and Chet. She indicated earlier while they were talking to the Brennans that Chet was repeatedly texting her and she needed to call home. While Iola was a good person to have as a best friend, Fenton thought that when it came to issues with her brother, Callie might choose to find another party to talk to if she was feeling distressed.

After exchanging a few text messages, Callie smiled a bit and looked up.

"Jenny is home and Aimee will be over shortly." She said. Fenton smiled to her.

"Good. We can all work out a plan for tomorrow." He said. Carl looked over to them.

"Would you all like to stay to supper? We have plenty." Fenton looked over to Callie, who gave a smile and shrug suggesting she didn't care. Fenton smiled to Carl.

"Yes, I think we would like to. Thank you for your hospitality. I am pretty sure that Iola isn't going to go anywhere any time soon anyway, if Katie has any say." He chuckled. Carl smiled and nodded.

"That is probably true." He said. "I am really grateful the way she has spent time with Katie and been able to put her at ease. Katie really likes her."

* * *

Aimee put her phone down and looked over to Alice and Jenny who were seated at the kitchen table. Jenny had come back home half an hour prior and a still shaky Alice asked her if she could stick around and watch Jenny while she made dinner.

Alice had offered her dinner, but not being a fan of boxed mac and cheese, or the smoky environment of the kitchen, Aimee chose to wait to eat dinner later after she left.

"Callie texted and asked if I could come over there if I was done here. Are you two going to be alright?" She asked. Alice looked over and forced a smile.

"I appreciate you staying as long as you did, Aimee. I am just nervous with the press and the whole TV thing. I am hoping they don't come bug me in the middle of the night." Aimee smiled at her and gestured to the house.

"The press can't come on to your property unless you invite them. They can only stay out in a public area. She got up and walked over towards the front windows facing the street. "I doubt there are any members of the press even out there. The storm is not good for them or their cameras." She looked out the window. "I don't see anyone out there. Just your car and mine…. oh crap!"

"What?" Alice asked a bit fearful. Aimee shook her heard.

"I forgot to put the top up on the car. My seats are probably soaked! I better get them up before I walk down to the Brennans." She looked over to Alice. "Do you happen to have an umbrella I could borrow?" Alice bit her lower lip for a moment and racked her mind.

"Oh my. I do, but have no clue where it is. The girls were playing with it and I never…" She walked into the other room, and soon returned with a large beach towel. "Why don't you put this over your head so you don't catch a cold. Then you can wipe your seats after you get in." Aimee nodded and smiled.

"Yes, that will do." She said thankfully. She wanted to make sure she got out there. After all the TLC her father had put into the car, she was fearful of ruining the interior by it being soaked in the storm. She accepted the large towel and draped it over her head and around her shoulders. "Thank you so much, Alice! Be sure to give us a call if you need anything. And I am sure Callie or Fenton will contact you in the morning. Ok?" She asked, fearing for the well being of the woman, but also wanting to ensure the interior of her car didn't get any more water than possible inside it. Alice nodded affirmatively and smiled to Aimee.

"Jenny and I will be fine. I appreciate you staying here for the afternoon. Goodbye!" She said as Aimee rushed from the hallway towards the front of the house.

"Bye!" She said over her shoulder. Aimee rushed from the house and headed down the front steps. The rain was pouring and Aimee feared for the car's interior as she ran across Penn Street. Without hesitation she swung the door open and jumped into the driver's seat. She pulled a key out and thrust it into the ignition without taking time to remove the towel from her head. The engine roared into life and Aimee flipped the switch for the convertible top. She sighed as she heard the electric motor that engages the top and turned her head towards the rear of the car. Her head was only turned halfway when she froze in fear! The shiny end of a revolver pressed into her temple!

"Finally nice to meet you, Detective Morton!" a voice hissed. In spite of being paralyzed in fear, Aimee managed to blink several times at the statement.

"But, I am not…." She managed to utter. She still had not been able to see who was pointing a gun into the side of her head. The man took his other hand at that instant and pulled the towel from her head. Upon seeing Aimee's long dark hair the man cursed.

"You're not Morton!" He said icily. Aimee ever so slightly shook her head.

"N…n..no.." She stuttered fearfully. "I'm Aimee…..I…I….I am Detective Morton's friend." By this time the roof had closed completely. The man sat in silence for a moment as he contemplated his next move. He had assumed that Callie would be the one coming out when he saw the car parked in front of Alice's house.

He looked at Aimee's face. The mixture of rain and perspiration ran down her face. He could see her chest heaving in and out with her rapid breath. Her firm breasts clung to her tight top

"Well, maybe you will do after all." He said pressing the revolver harder against her head.

"Ple….please…don't shoot me." She begged as tears came down her face with more intensity.

"Just drive the car, bitch!" he commanded. Aimee swallowed hard and reached nervously for the shifter.

The GTO drove off into the stormy night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The thunder clapped from what seemed to be right above the Brennan home. The Brennans, along with Fenton, Callie and Iola were seated around the dinner table. The sound struck fear into Katie who immediately grabbed onto Iola who was sitting to her right. Iola ran her fingers through the youth's hair and patted her back.

"It's ok, baby. Its just noise." She soothed. Katie shook briefly as a bolt of lightening lit up the back yard. The brilliant light flashed through the kitchen window with a strobe like effect. The light above the table flickered momentarily. Carl raised his eyes with concern.

"I hope the wind doesn't get worse." He said as they heard the gusts whistle through the home. "The power lines come up along those woods to the west along Penn. A couple years ago a tree went down and took the lines with it."

The group ate in relative silence for the next fifteen minutes. The sounds of the storm seemed to keep them on edge. Iola glanced over to Callie.

"Didn't you say Aimee was going to be over before we started eating?" Cal looked down at her phone to check the time. Another thunderclap shook the home. She abruptly looked up.

"Probably doesn't want to get soaked and waiting the rain out. Or maybe Alice offered her something to eat and she decided to eat with them." Iola nodded as she ate.

"Probably right. I just figured she would want to get out of the smoke filled home as soon as possible." She looked over to Fenton. "Say, are we going to call Jameson and let him know about the bracelet?" Fenton paused and leaned back in his chair. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Well, we are, of course obligated to turn over any evidence relating to the case that we may discover. However, since I have yet to confirm with Alice that this is indeed the exact bracelet that belonged to Nicole, I am going to check with her first. I was going to wait for the rain to die down a bit before going over."

"Hopefully it ends soon." Gina said fretfully. "I have never been too thrilled when the storms hit like this." She got up from the table and grabbed a nearby pack of cigarettes. She looked down to the others. "I will just be stepping out on the front porch for a few to have a smoke."

"Ok, babe." Carl said as he finished up his plate of meatloaf. He looked to the others. "Y'all get enough? Got plenty more if you need." He offered. Fenton shook his head and smiled.

"It was very good, but I confess I can't eat another bite after three servings. I will be sure to offer Gina my compliments." Cal and Iola both nodded.

"I agree." Iola said. "It was great to have some home cooked food, but I am about to burst." She said smiling down to Katie, who pushed her plate forward.

"I'm done too, daddy. But I left room for ice cream!" She said as she batted her eyes in the direction of her father. Carl let out a hearty chuckle and smiled to his daughter.

"I just bet you did, pumpkin. I am sure we can fix you up in a few minutes. Why don't you clear your plate first, though." Katie nodded and jumped out of her seat and grabbed her dinner plate.

"Yes, daddy." She said with a toothy grin and took her plate from the dining area towards the kitchen sink. With Katie out of earshot, Iola turned to Fenton.

"I know it's a bit of a jump…." She started "But does the theory suggest that the perp took Nicole from this back yard, and took her along the path to perhaps a waiting car out on Cemetery Road?" Fenton gestured and smiled.

"Well, my dear, it is one of the more likely theories at this point. The presence of the bracelet at such a place certainly would suggest that she was physically there." He paused. "But I also don't have to tell you that there is the possibility that this is nothing more than misdirection." Callie looked into Fenton's eyes, which held a bit of amusement.

"But…" Cal smiled. "You don't believe this guy is that smart? I mean to plant false clues, or be playing some kind of game?" Fenton's look of amusement changed to one of seriousness. He sighed deeply and looked from Callie to Iola. He shook his head slowly, and then glanced over his shoulder for a moment to make sure that Katie wasn't around.

"He is smart enough…or perhaps the better word would be lucky enough, to have not gotten caught yet. But no, I believe this is a legit clue if you want my hunch guess." Iola smirked a bit at this.

"Well, Fenton, I know your hunches are typically better and safer bets than most cops factual analysis." Fenton brushed off the compliment and looked over at Carl.

"She's my daughter in law. She has to say that." He said with a light chuckle.

"I think it's a legit clue also." Callie said with a sad expression. "I looked at the length of the bracelet. While it was a child's size, most charm bracelets are designed to fit loosely. Nicole is a pretty thin child from every photo I have seen. If she were taken and rendered incapacitated and then carried, I believe her arms would easily extend towards the ground. It is not unreasonable to believe that gravity would have helped the bracelet fall from her wrist to the ground without much issue. This may have been the place for it to happen when she was being put into a vehicle." Fenton gestured towards Callie.

"And there we have it. If we were talking about most any other item of clothing I would have some degree of doubt. But a loose charm bracelet falling off is quite believable. Especially if she is being carried over someone's shoulder and her arms are just dangling down towards the ground." Iola nodded.

"Makes sense to me as well. But I also don't sense that this guy is the type to deliberately play some kind of cat and mouse. I don't see him laying out bait for us either for the kicks of his game, or to misdirect us. When he tampered with Fenton's car, it was clearly an attempt to remove us from the investigation. And it was a pretty desperate attempt at that." Fenton and Cal nodded their agreement. Carl shook his head.

"That is some kind of screwed up person there! Trying to kill someone. Taking someone's young un and, well…" he couldn't finish his thought as he looked down and silently thought of how close it apparently was that his own daughter was the victim. This sobering thought was interrupted when they heard Gina come in from the front door.

"Hey, Callie?" They heard Gina call. Cal got up and turned to see Gina walking in with a puzzled look.

"Yes, Gina?" She replied with curiosity. Gina gestured with her thumb out towards the front.

"Didn't you say that Aimee was coming over here after finishing with Alice?" Callie nodded.

"That's what she said she was going to do. Why?" Gina gave a slight shrug.

"Well, when I was on the porch smoking, I looked down the street and noticed that convertible you all drive was not in front of Alice's house any longer. Was just wondering if Aimee went back to your hotel or something." Callie and Iola both raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that is Aimee's car…" Iola started. "But I don't see any reason she would drive anywhere when we are only a 90 second walk away. Cal, maybe you should check and see…."

"Already on it." She said as she was tapping away on her phone. Callie dispatched a text to Aimee to see if perhaps she went back to the Tibbs or to get a drink or something nearby. The group sat in the Brennan parlor for five minutes awaiting a return text. Callie's eyes kept looking down at the phone screen every other second. Each passing second seemed like an hour. Fenton cleared his throat.

"Callie, perhaps you should call her." He said quietly. Callie nodded. Her hands fumbled nervously with the phone as she dialed Aimee's cell phone. She placed the call on speaker. The phone rang continually without answer. After eight rings it went to her voicemail. Cal cleared her throat and spoke into the phone.

"Hey girl, give me a call back when you see this….. please." She added with a fading voice. She hung up and turned to the others.

"Let's go see Alice." Fenton directed. In spite of the continuing rain, Iola, Callie and Fenton rushed down to the sidewalk and ran up Penn towards the home of Alice Rose. Reaching her door within a minute, Fenton knocked firmly. A few moments later, the familiar voice of Alice Rose was heard.

"Whose there?" she asked.

"Fenton Hardy. Alice, let us in." he requested. A moment later they heard the deadbolt unlatch and the door swung open.

"Sorry, I was so worried about the media being outs…." She didn't get to finish her sentence when Callie held up her hand.

"Alice, where did Aimee go?" Alice looked confused.

"She went to see you all." She replied. Iola shook her heard.

"When did she leave here?" Alice looked thoughtful for a moment and looked over at the clock.

"Well, I'd guess about thirty to forty minutes ago or so? I didn't look at the clock."

"Did she say she was going to go to a store or anything first?" Fenton interrupted. Alice shook her head.

"No, she was going to just walk down there. But she was going to go put the top up on the car because she said she forgot to do that and was going to rush out there and do that before going to see you at Carl and Gina's. She was worried about the car getting soaked, so she borrowed a big towel and headed out the door in a rush." Fenton looked down at Penn Street. There was no evidence of Aimee's GTO anywhere. He looked over at Callie.

"Try calling again." He snapped. Callie, looking more distraught, nodded and took her phone out. She held it up to her ear. She bit her lower lip nervously as the seconds ticked by without an answer. Again, she left a message.

"Aimee, girl. This is Cal. Please call me when you get this message." She disconnected and looked back up to Fenton and Iola. "What do you think happened?" She asked with a distressed expression. She paced around the room in a growing state of agitation. She looked down at her phone constantly in hopes that she would get an alert or call from Aimee. The phone remained silent. Callie looked pleadingly at Iola.

"Tell me that she's ok, girl. Tell me she's fine!" Iola stepped forward and put her arms around Callie and held her.

"Let's try to relax, Cal. There are plenty of rational explanations. Lets take a breath and stay calm." She said soothingly. Cal was having little part in it though. She staggered sideways and fell onto the sofa. Iola sat down next to her. Fenton cleared his throat.

"Iola, get me Aimee's cell phone number. Also, I am going to take my truck and make the rounds of all the places she could have potentially went. You and Callie stay here. Iola nodded and began writing the number on a scrap of paper she found on a nearby table. She turned and handed the paper to Fenton.

"Here ya go." She said looking to him with a worried expression. Her eyes shifted towards Cal, who was still seated on the sofa in tears. "Find her." She said and hugged Fenton who nodded calmly. He turned and walked off into the rainy night.

* * *

Aimee looked around the room. It was a large room in the run down clapboard building she had been forced to drive to. She was now tied up in a chair looking over to the lanky sandy haired man who Aimee estimated to be in his mid thirties. Aimee could tell that he was under the influence of some substance. She was uncertain as to what it was. She could just tell. He looked down upon her with a maniacal expression and glassy eyes. Aimee was terrified. She breathed heavily. Not quite to the point of hyperventilation, but her adrenaline was clearly spiking.

He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of his prisoner. Aimee looked fearfully at him. He studied her intently. Her heavy breathing and state of fear seemed to make him feel happy. In control of another human, and one that feared him.

Aimee tried to regain some internal composure. While being scared for her life, she knew that this was likely Nicole's kidnapper and possible killer. She did her best to focus on the idea that she needed to not do anything which would hasten her extermination. She tried to calm herself and slow down her breathing. Aimee literally saw parts of her past life flutter before her. She wanted to be back at home with her parents. She wanted to be nine years old again. She closed her eyes. She wanted to be in Callie's arms and to be protected by her. Aimee didn't want to have to deal with this. She wasn't sure if she could. She made an effort to exhale slowly and repeat.

Aimee could not fathom what had brought her to this moment. She wanted so much to scream, kick and claw her way out of this place. But she had no power to. Her captor sneered as he studied her movements. Aimee knew she was not controlling her fear and as a result he was feeling even more empowered. She needed to do something to offset the balance. To at least distract him from carrying out any acts which would bring her demise. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Wha…what's your name?" her voice crackled. Her captor did not respond immediately. She wasn't sure if this was because he was high, or she had caught him off guard. He looked at her sullenly.

"Jeremy." He rasped. It seemed that whatever Jeremy had taken to get him up, it was long lasting. He leaned back and studied his captive. Given he had just abducted her he seemed to be quite relaxed she thought. She was uncertain how to feel about that. Any adrenaline that may be rushing through his system was well quelled. His outward demeanor was nothing short of an emotional blunt. Aimee was not aware of the cycle of meth use and what it does to the user. Jeremy had long used meth, among other substances, and had long been familiar with the reaction cycle it usually gave him. First he would experience a high energy level and euphoric mindset, lending him the feeling of invincibility at time. This feeling was eventually followed by a period of emotional blunting and eventual need to dose again to regain the euphoria. Jeremy was drifting between a blunted feeling and detachment from himself.

Aimee nodded slightly. She tried to clear her throat, which was hard given how much crying she had done and her overall stress level leaving her, at times, gasping for air as the ordeal played out.

"I…I..am Aimee." She managed to say. Jeremy's eyes opened slightly and he gave an ever so slight nod of acknowledgment. His anger wasn't particular strong with regard to Aimee. He had set out to find the blond detective. The one who was on TV who offered the reward. Bagging her assistant was not exactly by design. But he knew that Aimee was not a total loss of effort. She would do well at serving other needs. Still, he had some feeling of regret. Much as he did with the things he had done to Nicole. He took a deep breath, and kept a blank stare upon Aimee.

"You told me your name in the car, Aimee. But I'm afraid I must apologize for you being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had very much thought that you were your blond boss." Aimee's eyes shifted about nervously.

"Well…I…I'm sorry to disappoint you." She spoke softly. Uncertain if she was doing the right thing by attempting to talk to him. Jeremy raised his eyebrows briefly and offered an expression to Aimee, which was unsettling.

"No disappointment, baby. You hold endless possibilities the way I see it. Aimee tilted her head down, biting her lower lip nervously, then gazed cautiously up at Jeremy.

"Oh…I see." She rasped faintly. She squeezed her eyes close and tried to keep the images being assaulted out of her mind. She needed to distract him from following that line of thought for the time being. As scared as she was, she knew she had to maintain some composure and not be a victim for him to just take and do what he wanted with. She raised her head and took a deep breath. There was a risk involved with attempting to talk about other subjects. Notably Nicole. She raised her eyes to meet Jeremy's constant gaze upon her. She blinked in an effort to relieve the mounting pressure his stare brought.

"So…Jeremy, can I ask you something?" She asked, managing not to stutter. Jeremy's eyes broadened for a moment, but then gave a slight shrug.

"Go ahead." He said without emotion. Aimee bit her lip again and thought for a brief moment. She was very much conflicted as to whether she should initiate the question. If he didn't like the subject, he might well kill her. She knew he was under the influence of something. She had hoped that it was granting him an openness to talk, rather than become violent.

"Did..did…you take the little girl?" Aimee asked with a tense expression, hoping the question wouldn't send him into a rage. The question did not cause Jeremy to get angry. Quite the opposite it seemed. He leaned forward from his seat to where his face was only about two inches from Aimee. A twisted smile crossed his lips and he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"She aint a little girl any more." He hissed with a sickening flare in his eyes. Aimee's eyes flashed wide briefly, then her face fell to the side to avoid eye contact with him. Tears fell down her cheeks and she started sobbing. The statement, she thought, could be taken two different ways. Neither scenario was something that Aimee could grasp without a flood of emotion and uncontrolled sobbing. She wanted to ask him what the statement meant, but she was fearful of either answer. But the answer would come whether she ready to hear it or not. Jeremy leaned in even further. Aimee bent her head as far to the left as she could turn it. She couldn't stand being near him. Nor his smell, or feeling his breath on her. This didn't deter Jeremy, who crept in near Aimee's right ear.

"Yeah, that little filly bucked a few times. But she got broke just the same. Then I rode her hard and put her away wet." These words made Aimee retch uncontrollably. She went into uncontrolled spells of dry heaves. Jeremy laughed then turned towards her ear again.

"And soon you will be her bunk mate and y'all can compare notes!"

Despite the threat of rape, Aimee managed to take a small bit of relief in his indirectly informing her that Nicole was still alive. But she was completely disgusted. Disgusted beyond being scared! She turned back towards him and sniffled deeply and caught her breath. She stared at him with a look that could only be defined as sheer hate.

"You sick fuck!" She yelled, finally finding her voice. He smiled back at her. Infuriated, Aimee drew back and spit forcefully in Jeremy's face. His lip twitched a bit as he took his hand to clear her saliva from his eyes. He wiped it away, then in the same arm motion struck Aimee across the face!

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain. Jeremy grinned at the reaction. He took his other hand and slapped her face from the other direction. Again, Aimee screamed out in pain! Jeremy stepped back to survey his work. Slits for eyes, he stared down at her.

"I take what I want! This you will soon learn!" he said. Aimee felt the side of her face and around her eye begin to feel sore and swell a bit. She wished she could rub it. Aimee soon became aware that not everything she felt flowing down her cheek was a tear. The unmistakable taste of blood hit her lips. She wept freely. She felt how tight her restraints were as she pushed her arms and legs against the ropes that held her bound to a heavy oak chair. He approached her again. Aimee winced and closed her eyes, fearful of another strike. Jeremy did not hit her. He just looked down.

"You will do well to respect me. And to cooperate with what I tell you. Otherwise I can and will make your life very unpleasant. Do you understand me?" He prompted. Aimee didn't answer right off. Her eyes opened slightly, still in fear of being hit again. "I said Do You Understand Me?!" he asked with a sneer, rearing his arm back. Aimee nodded, and searched for words.

"Uh..yeah, yeah, I do… uh… understand." She rasped between sobs. Jeremy nodded.

"That's better." He said approaching her. She closed her eyes as he came nearer. He pulled up his chair and sat directly in front of her. "Now, we can have some fun." He said. Aimee still kept her eyes closed. Jeremy took his hands and placed them on Aimee's thighs. Her whole body shuddered to his touch. He slowly ran his hands against the inside of her legs. Aimee was thankful for the stiff denim of her jeans, but knew that wouldn't last. He became more aggressive with his rubbing. Aimee knew she couldn't take it much longer. His mere touch sent sickening waves through her. The smell of smoke, sweat and being generally unkempt permeated around him. She did her best to press her legs together. Jeremy looked up to her. "You need more of what you just got, bitch?" He threatened. She didn't respond as he touched her more. He attempted to unbutton her jeans. With a scream her eyes opened widely and she gave him a terrified, though angry look.

"Fuck you!" She screamed. "Beat the hell out of me if you want, but you aren't going to fucking rape me!" Jeremy grunted briefly, took a deep breath and then stood up. He looked down at her for a full minute before speaking.

"Oh, I'm not going to beat the hell out of you, baby. There is a much more pleasurable way for you to become more…er…receptive." He said calmly. He walked over to a nearby table and sat down.

"Not sure why we didn't think of this to begin with, baby. This will be better for both of us." He said as he rooted through a backpack. Aimee pushed against her restraints, but the ropes were still very tight. She looked over towards the table, uncertain of what her captor was doing.

As Aimee looked over to the table she developed a pale expression. Her breathing increased with along with her anxiety as she watched him. He was sitting at the table holding a small metal container over an open flame. Aimee had not seen it used in person before, but had seen enough on TV to know that he was cooking some drug that he was likely going to use on her. Again, she pushed and pulled against the ropes holding her to the chair.

"Oh my God! You are a sick fuck!" She screamed at him." She shook the heavy chair violently, but her small frame caused little movement to her oversized seat. He glanced up.

"Patience, baby. You will soon change your opinion of me." Aimee screamed at the top of her lungs. Jeremy laughed. "You drove here, baby. You know how far in the middle of nowhere we are. Please, feel free to scream if it makes you feel better."

Blood, sweat and tears rolled down Aimee's tense face. Jeremy had finally prepared things to his satisfaction. He placed some items on a small tray and carried them over to where Aimee was tied up. He set the tray calmly down on the floor next to the chair. Aimee looked down and saw a syringe filled with some substance, a rubber hose and a cotton ball. He looked at her with a smile.

"Ready for takeoff, baby?" Aimee's heavy breathing increased as she looked back down at the drug.

"You don…don't have to do this." Aimee rasped. With all the screaming she had done, her voice strained to gain full volume.

"You made your choice, baby." Jeremy said with no particular emotion. He reached down towards the tray. Aimee started to near hyperventilate.

"But…but..but.. I will give you what you…what you want." She stuttered. Jeremy smiled at her.

"Oh, I know you will, baby. But now you will give it to me with a smile on your pretty face." He said, unmoved by her attempt to avoid the drugs. He sat in front of her. She squirmed, but her arms were tied down to the arms of the chair giving him easy access. He wrapped the hose around her upper arm. Aimee cried out again.

"Please…please… don't do this to me. I just want to go home. Please let me go…." Jeremy cinched the hose tight and looked at her.

"You should feel lucky you are getting the good stuff. My friend won't be at all happy that I am giving you some of her H." he sighed and looked down at her. "But she doesn't have a rack like you, baby." He reached down and picked up the cotton ball, which was already treated with alcohol. He rubbed it along her inner arm. Again, Aimee squirmed and fought against the ropes that held her. He breathing increased again as he reached down for the final time and picked up the loaded syringe. Pure fear could be seen in Aimee's eyes. Jeremy looked down at her.

"Time for liftoff, baby. Once you get a taste for this, you will put that cute ass of yours up in the air any time I wave a needle in front of you!" Aimee hoped desperately for Callie and the others to find and rescue her before Jeremy could carry out the deed.

Sadly, no one came. Aimee winced as the pinprick struck home.

Aimee Davidson laid back with her head tilted to the side of a pillow. Her eyes transfixed upon the lone dim light bulb from a nearby lamp. She felt as if she were floating. A smile creased her lips. She lay on a mattress, which was situated in a small room where Jeremy had carried her. With the extreme dose of heroin that she had been given, Aimee was unaware of her surroundings. She purred at the rhythmic sensation she felt below, but could only focus on the small light in the room. She heard the sounds of grunting, but could not connect the sound to the action. She felt euphoric as she had never felt before. She thought she was either dreaming, or having a pleasurable experience with Callie. She began humming melodically.

"That feels nice, Cal…" Aimee said softly. The drug had all but wiped away her inhibitions. She felt so tired and so good. Her breathing was quite shallow and she could barely keep her eyes open to see the glow of the light.

"I had this dream the other night. You left your husband and we were able to be together. You told me you loved me. We were so happy….tell me that will happen, Cal… tell me…." Aimee whispered before drifting off….


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Callie's eyes fluttered open and looked up groggily. She had fallen asleep on Alice's sofa the night before. The morning light crept through the blinds and cast distorted, narrow rays of sunlight across the room. Her head pounded as she turned it slowly from side to side. She didn't remember too much from the night before. She had cried several times in her worry for Aimee. Iola had tried to keep her calm, but she ultimately took to a bottle of Jack Daniels she had found in Alice's kitchen cabinet. She recalled a brief disagreement with Iola about drinking and then Iola saying something about joining Fenton in his search.

Callie sat up slowly. The empty bottle of whiskey stabbed at her side. Callie reached down and pulled it out of the seat cushion and looked down at it. She sighed heavily. Cal had not peeled the night before when she passed out, and was still dressed in her street clothes. She rubbed her head a moment with both hands and took a deep breath. Her fears for her friend were clear. She stood and looked about the room. It was empty, but the smell of bacon cooking alerted her to the presence of others. She followed the aroma into the kitchen area where she found Jenny seated at the table. Callie forced a smile briefly to her and sat down. The fact that Jenny resembled her own daughter didn't help matters. A wave of guilt for not being home for her own children compounded with her anxieties for Aimee.

"Good morning, Jenny." Callie said softly. Jenny looked up with innocence. The innocence that only a young child could have, and smiled to her.

"Good morning, Miss Callie." She said politely. A moment later Alice came through the door with a plate in her hands. She noticed Callie and smiled sympathetically down to her.

"Morning, Callie. I'd ask how you are, but that would be a rather dumb question." Cal blinked and nodded. She half smiled to Alice.

"Good morning, Alice." She said and looked around, still not feeling fully awake. "Has Fenton come back?" Alice shook her head.

"Not yet. After he came back and picked up Iola, that is the last I have seen of either of them. Can I get you some breakfast?" Callie shook her head softly. Then took a piece of bacon off the plate on the table and started nibbling at it.

"This will be fine, Alice. Thank you." She said absently. Alice nodded understandingly to her and continued to get Jenny her breakfast.

Callie reached down and pulled her phone from her pants. She looked down at it with a frown. The fact that Aimee had not called or texted her back was deeply concerning. She texted Iola to ask where she was. Fortunately, Iola returned her message in short order and told her that they would be back to Alice's house shortly.

Callie set the phone down on the table. She racked her mind about the various possibilities of what could have happened to Aimee. Did she meet with trouble? Maybe the same person who took Nicole? Or did she go somewhere on her own? Was Aimee distressed over their budding relationship? A relationship that had many complications? The unknowns were playing head games with Callie and she couldn't think of anything else.

Callie did her best to pass the time calmly by chatting with Alice and Jenny. Then Alice voiced her concerned for Aimee. She had also felt guilt as she offered conjecture about Nicole's kidnapper having potentially taken Aimee. Cal closed her eyes as the woman went on and on about the dreaded possibilities. She knew Alice was trying to help, but it wasn't. A slight tinge of relief passed through Callie when she heard the front door open. She ran into the front room where Fenton, looking a bit fatigued, walked in with Iola. Callie looked over to Iola who had offered her one of the two coffee cups she was carrying. Cal smiled briefly and accepted it.

"Thanks." She said softly. She turned to Fenton with hopeful eyes. Though she knew the news would not be what she would like to hear. "Any news?" She asked in a throbbing voice. Fenton looked kindly to her and forced a smile for a moment and sat down in a chair. He shook his head.

"Not a thing. We checked every service station, bar, restaurant and any other public place in a five-mile radius and came up with nothing. We went back to our rooms and her cat is still there. No one recollects seeing her car. We checked the hospital as well, and at least she wasn't there. I checked with the police, and I don't need to tell you that they won't even touch this for at least 48 hours. And even then." He paused. "Well, you know…" Callie nodded. She knew indeed. A twenty something year old woman driving off into the night in her own car and no evidence of foul play. Suspicious or not to those who knew her, it wouldn't matter to law enforcement. Once they learn of the circumstances of how Callie and Iola became friends with her, they would very likely dismiss it as someone they didn't know well in the first place just deciding to continue her trip.

"Yeah, Fenton, I know the dance well." She took a drink of the coffee and smiled to Iola. "Thanks for this, by the way." Iola raised her eyebrows to Callie. Knowing her friend well.

"Well, sorry I didn't have any hair of the dog." She said. Callie sighed and remembered some of the words she had exchanged with her best friend the night before. An embarrassed look crossed her face.

"Yeah, well, probably for the best." She said softly. "I am sorry, by the way." Iola waved it off.

"Don't be. You were stressing pretty hard. To be honest, I am too. I mean I don't share that same connection the two of you do…." She said with a little delicacy, not wishing to offer any judgment. "But I am seriously worried about her." Fenton cleared his throat and looked up at them.

"Cal…" he started. "You know I have to ask…" Callie looked off to her side for a moment to avoid eye contact. One trait of any good detective was that they would have to, at times, ask questions during an investigation that they might otherwise never ask. She turned back and nodded to him. "But is there any possibility, in your mind, that maybe Aimee just felt the stress that was being created by the, er, forming relationship between the two of you, and chosen to leave?" Callie sighed and looked down.

"Is there _any_ possibility? Well of course there is always a possibility, Fenton. But are you asking me if I have to technically concede a possibility, or asking what does my gut tell me?"

"Or in this case, maybe what your _heart_ tells you…" Iola interjected in a soft voice. Callie shot her an uneasy look. The question, especially in her presence, was like walking on eggshells. Iola, asking for Callie to open up about how she felt about someone, other than her brother was a hard. The whole idea was something that Cal would rather not acknowledge to Fenton or Iola, given the potential implications. Best friend or not, Callie knew she would be opening up a can of worms if she were to concede she did in fact have feelings of love for someone that wasn't her brother. But that word alone, love, scared Callie to just think about it. In some respects, she was not even sure she knew what the word meant anymore. She held up her hands.

"My heart…" She began. "My heart…." Callie repeated, giving an audible sigh. "Doesn't have an opinion at the moment." Her sidestep, was not surprising to herself, or her friends. She took a long drink of coffee then looked to Fenton. "Let's just say that I really don't see Aimee taking a walk and not telling us…or, uhm…me." She added. Fenton smiled kindly to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the question to be indiscreet, my dear." He said. Callie's pursed her lips briefly, and looked to both of them.

"The question wasn't indiscreet." She paused. "But the answer might be." She said and turned around, excusing herself to the restroom to wash up.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Jade, who had just slammed the side bedroom door after getting a visual of the unconscious figure of Aimee Davidson lying on a mattress. Jeremy looked at her defensively.

"I was going after the blond bitch detective last night, and got her instead." Jade, who was apparently fairly sober, looked at him wide eyed.

"Got her?" She repeated. "How did you _get_ her?" Jeremy looked at her, and then rolled his eyes.

"I hid in the back of their car at the kid's house and waited for her to come out. I assumed it would be the blond detective. But for whatever reason this one showed up."

"And you naturally thought you would bring her home as a consolation prize? What did you bring her here for…. other than to get yourself off?" Jeremy smiled in spite of Jade irritating him.

"What of it? She was very receptive once I gave her something to mellow out any objections." Jade frowned and sighed heavily.

"So aside from using her to get your rocks off, you gave her some of our shit? You seriously gave that little bitch some of _our_ shit?" She repeated indignantly. "You better have saved me some! I will be needing it." She said. She clenched her hands into fists several times, feeling the anxious feeling that had been eating at her since she came down from her last fix.

"Relax, Jade. I will give you some. But I need a favor." He said. She turned and glanced at him.

"Surprised you need a favor after you spent the night with your two playmates. Wouldn't think you'd have anything left after you worked on that new one in the bedroom. You apparently like those small frame girls." Jade shook her head and walked back into the main room. She looked down at herself. Painfully aware of her current physical appeal. Or lack thereof. Since getting hooked on meth and heroin nearly eight years ago, Jade had placed less and less importance on keeping in shape, or her personal state of hygiene. She started rummaging through the cluttered table, looking for a fix.

"Not that kind of favor." Jeremy said as he followed her into the room. "When I took her, I left the van." Jade turned abruptly to face him.

"You left the van there? Well, that explains why that convertible is outside. Figured you copped it. But what on earth possessed you to leave the van at the kid's house? That blonde detective will see it out there." Jeremy shook his head and rolled his eyes. He walked up to her while she was still looking. He slapped her in the head without warning.

"Oww! Fucker! What was that for?" She said with an irritated look.

"I didn't park the van in front of the kid's house. Damn, bitch, I am not _that_ stupid! It's parked a few blocks away, stashed at the end of a wooded drive that is right off Gerry Street. You can't see it unless you are looking for it." Jade, shook her head.

"Still fuckin' stupid. Not sure why _I_ should go out there." Jeremy was annoyed with her and shook his head.

"Because I can give you that happy juice that you need so much. Just like I have been. And in exchange, you run my errands and help me out." Jade scoffed and shook her head. She looked back over at him. She remembered there was a time when things were different. Once upon a time, before any of the weird shit happened where Jeremy needed to find his little play things. They used to have good times with each other. They had started dating about six years ago. Things started good. Jade and Jeremy met at a party where they turned each other on to various substances, and as a result grew close. They were a mildly dysfunctional, white trash couple. Which was all right, Jade thought. Jeremy, at one time, only needed Jade for his needs. Then it changed.

"So, I am just the fuckin' errand girl, now. Not even good enough for anything more than sympathy sex when nothing better is presenting itself." Jeremy rolled his eyes. He was used to Jade being turned off by his extra needs. But was annoyed by her defiance just the same.

"Please don't start, Jade. I'm not interested in your shit." Jade clenched her hands nervously, as she had been for some time. It was an unconscious coping mechanism to deal with the stress of the mounting need for another fix.

"And I'm getting tired of your shit, too. I could end up in the joint just for knowing all this shit you are doing. If I had a fucking brain, I'd turn your ass in and live the good life. A fix when I need one, and no asshole to tell me what to do." She muttered. Jeremy raised an eyebrow nervously. Jade had bitched before. But she had never once even joked about turning him in. He was beginning to wonder, especially in the wake of the substantial reward that was now offered. Could he could even trust her anymore? He knew he could control her by feeding her addiction, but also knew there was no exclusive market on what he provided her. He stood silently in thought for a few minutes. He knew that if she ever did get arrested for soliciting or attempting to buy, as had happened more than once already, she would fold like a cheap suit if the cops started asking her questions. He also knew that by adding Aimee to his collection, that Jade would be more combative and harder to keep in line, with or without drugs. Jade waived her arm erratically in front of his face, prompting him from his trance.

"So what the fuck?" She asked. "Can I get a dose at least? I have to get straightened out before I can go do _your_ chores." Jeremy inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Don't worry about the van now. I will find someone to deal with it later. And, uhm, yeah…. I got some good shit last night. I will fix you up. Just give me a minute." Jade watched him walk over to his backpack and carry it over to the pedestal that sat at the end of the room.

"That's better. I'm beginning to feel like shit. I need a pop." She said and dropped into a chair by the table, then watched him. "But don't you consider it a bit sacrilegious cooking it right there?"

Jeremy raised his eyebrows towards her, but said nothing. He looked down at the burner, which contained heroin. He looked back over towards the table to see Jade was just sitting there in a growing state of pensiveness. Jeremy reached into his bag and took out another substance. He took out a small plastic bag containing a white substance. Fentanyl. He added the substance into the small steel-cooking container that already contained heroin. He looked back up quickly, and finally took out a syringe. A short time later he turned the burner off and placed the needle in and filled the syringe. He looked over to Jade. He paused for a moment, then thought again about the risk that Jade posed and her threat to turn him in. No matter how she may have meant it, he couldn't risk her opening her mouth. He then thought about Aimee and what a good replacement she would make. With a twisted smile on his face he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Here you go, baby." He offered. "Premium stuff for sure. I saved it just for you!" Jade grabbed the syringe.

"About time you quit giving me the leftovers." She said, as she wrapped a rubber hose around her upper arm. Jeremy smiled at her.

"This is high quality, baby. I promise." A moment later, Jade expertly injected the needle into her arm and slowly pushed in the plunger. She then released the hose and sat back and closed her eyes.

"Better be." She said. She felt the rush of warmth hit her and she smiled contently. "yeah…." The effect relaxed her previous tenseness. Jeremy stood up.

"Just relax, baby. I am going to go take care of moving our guest downstairs to her new room and leave the kid some food. I will be back up in a while." Jade opened her eyes slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered, still halfway irritated with him. Jeremy looked down at her. Convinced she would likely take her trip and very likely expire due to the hotshot he had given her. He was content with his decision. He couldn't risk her selling him out at this point. She had become a liability. He shook his head dismissively towards her and walked from the room. He assumed that she would slip into unconsciousness.

Unknown to Jeremy, one of the side effects of Fentanyl for some people was nervousness and the inability to sleep. In spite of being very relaxed by the combination, Jade did indeed feel a wave of nervousness, which kept her from falling completely into a trip. She moved around her chair a bit restlessly. Finally lifting her eyes open and sighing slightly.

"Premium dose, my ass." Jade muttered. She looked all around the room in a semi conscious state. "Probably gave me a low dose just so I would go get his damn van." She tried to close her eyes again, but the way the two substances were interacting at that point, Jade was feeling a bit of energy. At least it was a calm energy she thought and she had quit clenching her hands. A couple minutes later she sighed and got to her feet.

"Fine, Jeremy. I will go get your van and maybe then I can get a quality pop." She reached into her pocket and found her car keys. "Then I will still have to go get my car. But you will have your precious van." She muttered to herself and slipped out of the old clapboard building and made her way to her car. She was not in ideal condition to drive, but the task was manageable. She pointed her silver Honda Accord down the long trail and drove away.

* * *

After some much needed coffee, Callie was feeling more up to facing the world. She was also determined to put her full effort into finding Aimee, at any cost. She sat across the kitchen table from Fenton. Iola, sitting on the end next to both.

"Ok, so what is the plan?" She asked with some degree of impatience.

Fenton sighed deeply. He looked to both women.

"Well, even though we can not put her on an official missing persons list at this time, we need to treat this as an abduction…."

His words were cut short as the group heard a stifled cry from the doorway. Alice Rose, standing at the entrance of the kitchen was doing her best not to lose her composure, but losing the battle. She leaned into a nearby wall. Her expression pained and her eyes closed as her head rotated against the wall.

"Oh, dear God! No!...this is all my fault!" Iola rushed over and put her arms around Alice and helped her over to a chair at the table.

"Nonsense!" Iola said sitting next to her and rubbing her back consolingly. "None of us saw this coming. You can't blame yourself." Alice, tears running down her cheek, eyes still closed continued shaking her head.

"She's right, Alice." Fenton spoke up. "There is no way you could have known. You are not to blame."

"So what do we do, now!? We need to help find Aimee _now_!" Callie said a bit impatiently. She wanted to do whatever was possible, but was still unable to really focus with her thoughts. She too, felt an enormous amount of guilt for Aimee being quite likely abducted. So many things rushed through her mind. Had Callie not flirted with her that night in the bar. Had she not invited her up to her room. If only she hadn't encouraged and supported the idea of taking Aimee home. Callie was feeling seriously critical of herself. Had she just minded her own damn business that night, Aimee would be safe now.

Fenton looked at the distant look in Callie's eyes. His practical side was winning out over his inclination to by sympathetic towards her. He cleared his throat to bring her focus back into the room.

"Well, for one, we quit feeling so damn sorry for ourselves and thinking about what we could have done differently." He said sternly. Cal looked soberly at him. While his words were not directed to anyone specifically, there was no room to deny the obvious fact that Fenton was directing his advise straight at Cal. She had attempted to put up a front, but Fenton had seen right through her as her rushed speech and body language told its own story. She took a deep breath, then nodded slowly.

"Ok." She said simply. "What is the plan?" Callie was doing her best to find her focus again. She knew Fenton was right with his message. Sitting there and thinking about what she could have done differently was nothing more than an exercise in futility and a waste of valuable time.

"Well, for one, we now treat this whole area outside this home as a fresh crime scene. We may not be allowed to secure the area, but we can do our best. I want to search everything within a three square block radius! And I need you all to be on your game." These last words were again non specific in their address, but Callie knew they were directed at her. She nodded knowingly.

"Alright." She said, looking down to Iola and Fenton. "Lets do this!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

a/n: Hey folks... Hope everyone is doing well. Thanks for the couple PMs, I am doing well, thanks for asking. My hand has healed well and my newest baby is sleeping through the night!

This chapter was a turning point in the story. Speaking of the story in general, I know it is not the usual FF that you find. It can, at times, be 'out there'. They do spend some time on the darker side in this one. I do appreciate the couple of you who do PM with your thoughts on the story and how the plot is going. I enjoy your input. I do see that on average, about 70-80 people read each chapter. For that I am grateful. If you feel the desire to offer input or review, don't hesitate. I mean at least constructively. I already know some don't care for the perhaps stark nature that at time permeates through this story. The alcoholism. The homosexual aspect. I quite understand it's not everyone's cup of tea. But if you are one of those who regularly reads each chapter, don't be shy. I know a couple of you have definitely given me some input on where you want to see this go. But am always willing to hear from others. In the past I haven't always gone in the direction some of you would have liked. But don't fear, I do believe there is something in the pipeline that will appease those seeking the more traditional story. In the meantime, thanks for those who are reading this one, even if you don't always agree with where the plot is. It started as one thing, and evolved into quite another. Thanks for taking the ride!

 **Ch-24**

Callie had been doing her best. She was observing Fenton examining the area in front of the Rose home where Aimee had parked her car. But her mind kept wondering back to the thought of Aimee. Possibly suffering at the hands of Nicole's kidnapper. Maybe even worse. Normally, she would have been able to offer Fenton some assistance. But she stood there as the morning sun reflected against her Wayfarer sunglasses, detached from the investigation.

Fenton looked up from his hunched position towards her. The door of the Rose home opened and Iola came out and rushed down the steps and crossed the street.

"Sorry about that, but had to check on Joey." Fenton smiled in spite of the situation at hand.

"How is he?"

"Doing good. He asked when I would be back." Iola said, her voice fading slightly and looked down. There was some degree of shame in her tone. She cleared her throat and looked over to Callie. "How ya doin, Cal?" She asked, hopeful to change the subject and keep her mind off of how much she was missing her son. Callie didn't respond immediately, but eventually looked over at her best friend, then forced a grim smile.

"Well as to be expected." She took her glasses off and took a breath. "Alright, uhm, Fenton, what can I do?" Mr. Hardy looked from Iola to Callie and nodded.

"Well, if you ladies think you can focus, how about you check out the area for say four blocks in either direction and see if anything seems out of place?" It may have seemed a dismissive task he was handing them. But Fenton was feeling that at that time, neither Iola or Cal were exactly at their best, and asking them to study faint tread patterns on the street would not be time well spent for them. They needed to walk off some of their distractions. Callie smiled to herself then looked at Iola. They were aware that Fenton was kindly asking them to go stretch their legs while he ran forensics on the area where Aimee was last parked. The quip about focusing was plain enough to them. Iola nodded back to her friend.

"Will do, Fenton." Cal said, replacing her glasses. She took a drink of her now lukewarm coffee. She made a face briefly, then looked to Iola. "Ready, girl?" Iola nodded and the pair walked back across the road, leaving Fenton to his task.

The pair walked slowly up Penn Street. Cal pulled out her phone from her back pocked and blankly looked at the screen briefly. Dejectedly she replaced the phone. This was a process that Iola had observed countless times that morning. Iola brushed her hand against her friend's arm consolingly.

"She's ok. You know that, right?" Callie forced herself to nod. She knew she had to be strong if she was going to get through it. She wanted to just lay down and cry, but was painfully aware that such action would be useless to helping find Aimee. But Callie was clearly worried to distraction. She closed her eyes for a moment as they walked.

"She has to be ok. It's the only thing that keeps me going." Iola raised her eyebrows briefly at this revelation. But she knew it was not the time to ask Cal about her priorities. She knew her friend needed to shift into gear. Callie had been a dedicated investigator in the past. And while she did maintain focus enough to work on Nicole's disappearance, it had clearly hit close to home when Aimee had just vanished. Iola knew it was hard on Callie. No matter how impractical the relationship that the pair had, Iola knew her friend was hurting.

"Yeah, she is ok. But you need to be ok, too. And in order for us to make some positive steps here, we need to put the emotion on the back burner and get a grasp on what happened. You know this." Cal looked sideways to her friend as they slowly walked. She knew Iola was right. She sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean that's day one stuff." She smirked a bit at her own state of mind. "I'm sure Fenton was running out of good humor. Especially after pulling an all nighter searching. I'm sure he would have liked to slap me upside the head."

"I doubt that." Iola mused aloud. "But no doubt he would probably like to call in some operatives, or maybe certain family members to help out. You know, someone who didn't have emotional vested interest in the case." Callie shot a look back.

"Just what I need. Frank Hardy to help me. No thanks. He's done enough." She said with a tinge of disgust in her voice. Iola giggled a bit in spite of her friend's strong comment.

"I'm pretty sure Fenton doesn't want to open that can of worms. But all the same, Frank would be a good detective to have on this. I mean, he seldom gets involved in his cases and keeps focus." Iola knew from the expression on Cal's face that perhaps she had spoken to open mindedly.

"Not nice, Iola." She replied quietly and sat down on a nearby set of steps of a home they had reached at the end of the block. Callie removed her glasses and looked up at her friend. "Do you think for one minute that I don't know this whole situation is fucked up? Yes, I am a married woman. I am married to your brother. I still love the big lug in spite of all of his flaws. I have three beautiful children and more money than I will ever be able to spend. And for whatever damn reason I found myself discontent. So I thought I would get out of the Hamptons and spend some girl time with my best friend and cut loose for a while. Never once did it ever cross my mind that I would run into my ex and do something completely stupid with him. And if that wasn't bad enough, I meet Aimee and I don't even know what happened. It knocked me over when I wasn't looking. I began to feel alive again a little bit. I can't really put my finger on it, but she makes me…." Her voice faded. She realized how she sounded. She looked down at the sidewalk, unable to finish her thought. She slowly looked up again to Iola. "I know you probably hate me." Iola smiled calmly and shook her head.

"I don't hate you, girl. I promise I don't." She paused. "Do I think your priorities are a bit off? Maybe. And I don't even mean with regards to Chet. I mean, whatever will be will be as far as that's concerned. You will get no judgement from me. I do worry about the girls. My nieces are special and I don't want to see them hurt." Callie had put her head down on her knees at this point. She was attempting to suppress her tears as best she could.

"I know…" She rasped. "God knows I don't want them hurt either." Iola placed her hand gently on Cal's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to speak out of turn or anything. I know this is a high stress time…. for you especially. I am feeling very upset over this, too. In a way I feel guilty for Aimee being here. I mean this whole notion of taking her back home to her parents was well meaning and all. But maybe a bit selfish on our part for using her situation as a means for us avoiding our problems back in Jersey." Callie sniffled a bit and nodded. She looked up and took a breath. She extended her hand to her friend.

"Help me up." She said flatly. "I am tired of this self imposed pity party." Iola reached down and helped Callie stand up. Her expression was one of determination. She had hoped the hangover effects had finally left her friend and that the two of them could finally be of some use to their missing friend.

"There we go, girl." She said with a smile. "So what do you think the best course of action is?"

"Well, I suppose we had better do as Fenton suggested. Even if he said it to get rid of me for a

bit. Can't blame him. I was just standing there with my thumb up my ass." They continued walking along Penn Street heading north.

"Well, sometimes inane tasks like this help one focus. I am not sure what the hell we can find just walking around. Whoever took her is probably long gone."

"Well, that is likely true. But again, Fenton is pretty meticulous about how he does his forensics. I am sure he is upset that he can't put any crime scene tape up and turn a few of his experts loose on the whole block. I figure if he doesn't find any physical evidence he will start knocking on doors and see if anyone has any recollection of last night or maybe if anyone's security cameras may have been focused on the street." Callie looked about the homes as they walked along. "I've seen a few cams positioned on the outside of some homes. Maybe we will get lucky."

"Maybe. But it was pretty nasty out last night. I know even when night vision is turned on with these things, it is only good for about ten feet before things go dark. We have six of them outside our house and they are pretty much unless for seeing much at longer distances…. Still, never hurts to hope!" She added, realizing her statement wasn't offering much encouragement. The pair walked along in the early morning. The morning offered a humid and misty thickness in the air. The rain from the night before had stopped, but the clouds remained and offered an ominous feeling to the pair as they studied the neighborhood as they continued up the street.

"It's almost a fog." Callie observed.

"Yeah." Iola agreed with a nod. "I've always liked the fall and the change of the weather. All the colors of the trees. But sometimes it can be unsettling. I remember when I was a kid and all I wanted to do was stay under the covers." She smiled to herself. "Then mom would boot Chet and I out of bed and make us walk all the way down the driveway so we were in time for the bus. When we were little she would go with us. But then after the first year she would just tell Chet and I that we were getting older and could make it on our own." Cal smiled as they walked along.

"Your momma knew best. Taught you all a bit of self-sufficiency. I never had that problem as the bus stopped about ten feet from the front door and mom always had me stay inside till the bus showed up. Stayed that way till junior high. Then I wanted to be outside, even if my mom didn't."

"I remember your mom was pretty protective of you when you were younger. Had to know where you were all the time."

"Yeah." Callie said softly with a look in her eyes. "It's late in the season, never knew, never cared. Whatever the reason, someone's life has been spared." Iola raised an eyebrow quizzically towards her friend, but said nothing. They walked along until they reached the end of the next block on the corner of Penn and Gerry. Iola leaned against the white fence that rounded the corner of the property.

"Not sure about this walk Fenton sent us on." She said and took out her phone. Callie shrugged.

"Something has to give." She said, resisting the urge to take her phone out for the hundredth time that morning to check for a message from Aimee. She made her best effort to make a visual assessment of the area. It almost seemed a forced effort because she very much just wanted to pull out her phone and try to text Aimee again. Callie had almost reached for her phone when something caught her eye. She took a long gaze down Gerry Street to an area that appeared to just dead end into the woods a short distance from a residence. The flash of tail lights blinked repeatedly. Callie turned her head slightly and then gestured to her companion. "What do you make of that?" Iola looked up from her phone and followed the direction of Callie's gaze. She looked down the road and saw what appeared to be an older model bluish green van which was parked very close to the woods on the dead end of Gerry. What caught her attention as well was the brake lights flashing erratically. As if someone was sitting in the driver's seat and tapping the brake with their foot in some random manner.

"I don't know. But that seems a tad peculiar, doesn't it?" She said in an elevated tone. Callie nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it sure does." She said and opened the flap on her purse which was slung over her shoulder. She quickly removed her pistol and checked to ensure it was loaded. "Let's check it out." She said. Iola nodded and the two walked quickly towards the van, which appeared to be a 1960s Ford. The brake lights still flashing randomly. They came within twenty foot of the van and Callie gestured to the left of the road. A beat up silver Honda Accord was parked halfway in the street, with the front of the car driven up into the wooded area.

"Not exactly a text book parking job." Iola murmured. Cal shook her head as the two continued towards the van at a slower pace. They approached it cautiously from the left side which had no side view mirror. Callie had hoped to catch the inhabitants of the van by surprise. She gestured to Iola to stay behind her. Iola nodded as Callie edged up slowly towards the passenger side. The van was not running, but the brake lights flashing erratically indicated there was likely someone inside. Cal held her pistol upright and inched over enough to get a look through the passenger side window. The sight that caught her eyes was a disturbing one. The slim figure of a woman in the driver's seat. She was hunched over the steering wheel. Callie looked quickly into the rest of the cab and determined there was no one else inside. Convinced she was not in immediate danger, Callie lowered her pistol and reached for the passenger door lever.

"Iola, quick!" Callie snapped. "Someone is in trouble!" She said as she opened the door and the pair found a small framed woman, covered in tattoos. She had a mop of red blonde hair. She did not move in spite of Callie opening the door. Callie stepped back and turned to walk around to the other side of the van to better access the person "I think she is unconscious. At least I hope that's all!" She said and reached the driver's side door. She pulled it open, and upon closer inspection determined the woman was semi-conscious. Her foot was resting on the brake pedal and moving. Callie helped the woman off of the steering wheel with the help of Iola, who had since entered the van from the passenger side. The woman, who appeared to be between twenty-five and thirty years old. Her overall appearance and glassy eyed expression told both Callie and Iola that the woman had apparently been under the influence.

"Can you hear me?" Callie asked the woman. "We are here to help you. Do you understand?" The woman was non responsive. She rotated her head slightly at the sound of Cal's voice.

"Miss?" Iola spoke up. "What's your name?" Again they were met with just some semi-conscious motions. The woman could not seem to focus in on them. Cal briskly rubbed the woman's face to try to snap her to a more alert state.

"Can you hear me?" Callie repeated. The woman blinked a few times and ever slightly nodded. Her head then fell back slightly against the seat back. She kept her eyes open, though they appeared unable to focus.

"What's your name?" Callie repeated Iola's query. The woman's eyes closed and her mouth began to quiver. Callie looked over to Iola. "Get on the phone and call an ambulance, now! Get Fenton, too!" She snapped. "I am guessing she is an OD." Iola nodded quickly and backed out of the van to do as Callie had asked. Callie looked back down at the woman.

"We are getting you some help! Can you tell me your name?" Though her eyes remained closed, the woman moved her lips again and this time was able to form a word.

"J—Jade." She whispered. Callie nodded to her and pressed a smile on her face as best she could manage.

"Hi, Jade. It's nice to meet you. I'm Callie. Did you take a little too much?" Cal asked. Jade nodded slightly. Cal looked down at the woman's arms and noted several needle marks.

"H-He lied…." Jade rasped. "It wasn't the good shit. Was be…bad." Callie nodded and shifted Jade's tiny figure against her own.

"It's ok, girl. We have help coming. You hold on for me, ok?" Jade's eyes blinked off and on. She looked up at Callie and she seemed to recognize her.

"Yo…you're the detect..detective…." Callie took a breath. She knew she had just been on television that week, but this woman did not exactly appear to be the type who would be watching a police news conference.

"Yes! That's right! I am detective Morton. How do you know who I am?" She asked excitedly. Jade shook her head slightly and blinked several times. Seeming to make an effort to stay as conscious as she could.

"You…You're looking for the kid….and the other one.. woman…dark hair…dark haired…real pretty. Fucker liked her….fucked her up..." she muttered, fading in and out. Callie's eyes widened.

"Do you know who took them? Are they alright? Do you know where they are?" She asked in rapid fire succession. Jade rotated her head again, seeming to try to stay conscious.

"Jer…Jer…" She rasped as her body was fighting for its life. The excessive dose of fentanyl had clearly been working on her body and causing quite a bit of respiratory distress. Jade had been fighting to get a deep breath.

"Jer?" Callie questioned blankly. "Who is that? Are they ok? Where can I find them?" Jade again moved her head and nodded slightly.

"O…ok…tell them….tell them to try Williams…William…Chapel…" Jade's voice faded out. Callie looked down at her and attempted to prompt her into a more alert state, but Jade was non responsive. She put her fingers against the vein in her neck. She was relieved to feel a pulse. Though it seemed weak and erratic in its rhythm.

"Jade?" She asked. "Jade? Can you hear me?" Callie heard the sound of a siren in the distance. She took a deep breath and looked down at the woman. "Hold on, Jade. Help is coming! Hold on, girl!"


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

 **a/n: Hey all. thanks for the PMs and reviews. Feedback of all types is welcome as usual. Thanks!  
**

Aimee Davidson's eyes fluttered slightly. The glowing light emanating from the corner of the room flashed against her dilating pupils. The small girl's face creased into a smile. Her small hand continued to run through Aimee's hair as it had been for several minutes.

Aimee did her best to focus in the dim lighting. The previous twelve hours seemed a blur to her. She slowly became aware of her environment. A dark, dank smelling room. She was uncertain of the size as much of the room seemed dark and she was not feeling fully awake. She felt the hand running through her hair and turned to see the small framed girl sitting next to her. She had stringy blonde hair and was dressed in a weathered looking denim jumper. The child's expression seemed cautious, but concerned. Aimee licked her dry lips and blinked again.

"Who are you?" The child asked her. Aimee, in spite of her situation, smiled to the child.

"I'm Aimee. And I have a sneaking suspicion that your name is Nicole." The girl's eyes widened with a hopeful look.

"You know who I am?" She asked. Aimee nodded weakly.

"Yes. Your momma sent us to find you." The mere mention of Nicole's mother brought an even more hopeful look to the child.

"She knows where I am?" Nicole asked. Aimee shook her head slightly.

"Not exactly." Aimee paused, still a bit unsure of where she was and how she got there. She sat up slightly. Nicole grabbed one of the blankets that was on the edge of her mattress and placed it against a nearby wall and gestured for Aimee to lean against it."

"Here, lean against this." She offered. Aimee smiled briefly, grateful for the child's help. Aimee looked down at herself. She realized she was only wearing a shirt. A man's plaid shirt she noticed. Instinctively she raised the sleeve to her nose and sniffed. That smell. _His_ smell. She would not soon forget it. She reached down and felt her thigh and noted it felt quite sore. Her eyes closed tightly as her recollection of the night before surfaced in bits and pieces.

"Oh my God!" She rasped at the thought. The painful reminder of the night before when Jeremy had taken his liberties with her while she was well under the influence. She pulled the shirt bottom tightly down between her legs and continued to keep her eyes closed tight. She felt Nicole's hand brush against her arm. Aimee sniffled and opened her eyes, looking at the child. Nicole's expression was somber. She knew what had happened and could sympathize.

"He did it to you, too?" She asked quietly. Aimee, eyes still locked with Nicole, nodded. She reached over and put her arm around the child.

"Yes, baby. But I am so, so sorry that he did it to you." At that moment, Nicole gushed and pressed herself against Aimee. Tears flowing from her pale blue eyes. But she felt comfort with Aimee. A comfort she had not known ever since it all began.

They laid together that way for some time. Aimee had felt achy and generally like crap. She wasn't sure what the primary cause was, but she presumed it had quite a bit to do with being injected with heroin. Aimee also noticed that she was itching quite a bit. She did her best to ignore her physical symptoms and looked around the small room. She noted the small twin size mattress, and clothes and towels scattered about. She noticed a large bottle of water that was mostly full.

"Nicole? Do you think you can get me that water? I think a drink would help." Nicole nodded quickly and scooted herself across the small area to retrieve it. She handed it to Aimee.

"Here." She said with a kind expression. "Would taste better cold." Aimee gave her a weak smile.

"I will take what I can get at this point." She said and took a long sip. She replaced the cap and looked over to the other side of the room. A five-gallon bucket sat in the corner. The smell in the room suggested that this was likely the source of the odor and what served as their only restroom. "Guess we have our own bathroom, huh? Lucky us." She said. A forced grin from the corner of her lips. Nicole nodded.

"Yeah. It's gross. It doesn't get changed too much." Aimee nodded slightly.

"Does he come here every day?" She asked. Nicole shook her head.

"No. He brings a few big bottles of water and usually junk food. Like stuff you get at the gas station. She gestured over near her bed where a plastic bag sat. Aimee noticed it seemed to have chips, candy and beef jerky in it.

"So he only comes when he brings food and water?" She asked.

"Yeah, that, and, uhm…." Nicole looked down with a meek expression. Aimee closed her eyes again just thinking about it. She put her arm around Nicole and patted her back.

"Don't you worry, baby. I will do my best to protect you. Don't think about any of that stuff." Nicole held on to Aimee tightly.

"Are my mom and sister ok?" She asked in a whisper. Aimee nodded as she ran her fingers through Nicole's hair.

"Yeah, baby. They are fine. But man do they miss you! They are going to be so glad to see you." Aimee soothed. Even though she was clearly not herself, Aimee knew she had to protect Nicole at any cost. She knew that they were locked up tight and said a silent prayer that Callie, Fenton and Iola would find them before it got bad. Aimee didn't know what Jeremy had in store, but she could predict what was likely to come. She knew as disgusting as it was, that she would need to distract Jeremy away from Nicole if he was to come for her.

Both she and Nicole looked at the faint outline of light from the door. She knew it was likely locked tightly. But would need to see just how tight. If at all possible, she and Nicole would have to find a way to escape. She closed her eyes again. She felt a restless feeling and her limbs seemed to have an involuntary spasm at times. Aimee still felt very foggy in mind and wasn't completely sure of everything that had happened to her the night before.

"Are you ok?" Nicole asked looking up into Aimee's face. She had apparently sensed that Aimee was distressed in some way. Aimee did her best to give Nicole a composed look and a reassuring smile. She didn't want her to know that she was not feeling well at all.

"I'm ok, baby. I just think I need a little rest. Then maybe we can look over that door." Nicole looked hopefully into her eyes, but then looked over at the door. For as many hours as she had kicked at that door, she knew it was not going to be easy to escape. She held out hope that Aimee would know how to get them out.

* * *

Callie, Iola and Fenton watched as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital. A moment later the single police cruiser that came and took a report also left. Fenton looked over as a visibly shaken Callie.

"She is still alive, Callie. There is still a chance." He said reassuringly.

"She knows where they are, Fenton. God, she needs to pull through." Iola put an arm around her friend and hugged her for a moment.

"Keep the faith." She paused and looked at the drained look on Cal's face. "But tell us again. What did she say? Take your time, you were rambling a bit earlier." Callie nodded with her eyes closed, trying to remember. Iola turned on the voice recorder on her phone.

"She said her name was Jade. I asked her if she dosed too much and she nodded. Said something about him lying about it being good. I presume she got her dose from this person. She said it was bad. Uhm, she recognized me as the detective. And that I was looking for the kid. She said kid, then said something like dark haired, pretty woman. She has to mean Aimee. And uhm…" Her voice cracked a bit and a visibly disturbed look came over her face.

"And what?" Fenton prodded calmly. Callie blinked several times, trying to recollect what she was told.

"Uhm, she said something like he fuckin liked her. Then maybe something like He fucked her up…" She wrapped an arm around Iola and put her head on her shoulder. "Oh my God, if this person did something bad to her…" Iola rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"She's ok. You just keep thinking that." She said softly. Callie lifted her head and nodded. She was doing her best to remember everything that Jade had said.

"I asked her who it was and all she kept saying was something like Jer? Jer? I couldn't get what she meant. But..." her eyes brightened slightly as she kept her train of thought. "She said to try William Chapel. Yes, William Chapel was the name."

"What else?" Fenton asked. Callie shook her head.

"Nothing… I think. She passed out after saying to try this William Chapel guy." Iola turned off the voice recorder and looked at the pair.

"Well, I would say we have ourselves a lead to be sure." Fenton nodded.

"It very much sounds like she has firsthand information on the disappearance. Which means we need to keep her protected." He paused. "assuming she pulls through." He took out his phone. "I am going to call Jameson. I don't think that officer who came out with the paramedics is aware of the importance of this woman. He just thought she was another OD case. I am going to have Jameson post an officer at her door. And of course run a make on any known local criminals who go by the name William Chapel." Callie nodded.

"Wise idea, Fenton. Yeah, let us hope she pulls through." Iola gestured to the van.

"What about that?" Callie looked over to Fenton.

"Fenton, given the circumstances, do you think Jameson would at least send a unit over to dust these two vehicles for prints?" Fenton nodded.

"I think under the circumstances, that is the least he can do. If he gives me any lip, I will dust the scene myself and get the prints to the FBI regional office. We need Jade's full name and any info on her friends. As well as the registration sheets on these vehicles. The two of you keep an eye on the van and the car. I saw a few curious neighbors poking their heads out when the ambulance was here. We need to keep the vehicles secured before they become contaminated." Cal nodded.

"Right. Come on, Iola." She said and the pair walked over to the vehicles while Fenton got on the phone. Callie and Iola looked through the windows of the Honda, being careful not to touch the vehicle. The disarray inside wasn't exactly a surprise to them. Clothing tossed about and a fair amount of food wrappers and other garbage. A couple bags tossed in the back seat with what appeared to be even more clothing stuffed in them.

"Almost seems like she slept in this car recently." Iola observed. Callie nodded and stood back up after making a long inspect through the windows.

"Seems like she was damn well living in there. I don't see any obvious drug paraphernalia."

Fenton made his way over to them as he finished his call. He placed his phone in his pocket and looked at the pair.

"Jameson will have a unit here shortly and I will supervise. He is sending an additional unmarked car for me to use, so you ladies can take my rental."

"We going anywhere special?" Iola asked.

"Well, I think I can supervise the locals here and make sure we get as much info as possible off of these two vehicles. I would like you to contact the hospital and follow up with how Jade is doing. Also try to get any info on this person Jade mentioned. William Chapel. In the event the police don't have any info, I want you to be doing a search using my laptop. With the access I have you should be able to find anyone by that name who lives near here." Callie nodded.

"Well, don't have to ask me twice to get a quick shower and fresh clothes. But let us know if you find out anything and maybe we can help somehow." Fenton nodded and handed her his keys.

"Of course." He said with a slight smile in her direction. Even though he knew she was still greatly distressed, Fenton noted a change to Callie. She seemed to be maintaining a forward momentum and the desire to get the investigation underway. He winked knowingly to Iola who nodded.

* * *

"Land sakes!" Alma shrieked as she sat upright from the kitchen table. She looked wide eyed to her son, Tim. Then looked to Callie and Iola who had just arrived back at the Tibbs home and delivered the news. "That poor, poor girl! Do you believe the same person who took little Nicole also took Aimee?" Callie held out a hand.

"It's kind of looking that way. But we have some clues and will be getting her back no matter what." She said with a determined look.

"Dang!" Tim uttered in a low voice which seemed full of true concern. "We need to get her back." Iola and Callie both nodded affirmatively. Tim looked at the pair and took a breath. He then walked out of the kitchen.

"So do you have any plans or clues?" Alma asked. Callie nodded, then gestured to Iola.

"Say, girl. Why don't you go grab Fenton's computer so we can start the search." Iola nodded and walked from the kitchen. Callie looked back to Alma. "Alma, have you ever by chance heard of anyone named William Chapel?" Alma looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head.

"No, I can't say that I have. I am sorry." Callie nodded and smiled to her.

"It's ok, Alma. I just thought I'd ask. It seems the young woman who had suffered the overdose has something to do with all of this and gave us that name before she passed out."

"Oh, I see. I am so sorry, hun. I wish I did know who he was."

"It's alright. We will find him. Whoever he is, and when I do…." He voice silenced and Callie took on an angry expression.

Iola entered the kitchen carrying Fenton's laptop. She set it down on the kitchen table and sat down in front of it.

"I will start the search using Fenton's access which should give us more hits than a typical Google search." Callie nodded then took out her phone.

"Go to it. I am going to call the hospital and see how Jade is doing." Iola gave a thumbs up. Callie vanished into the other room and Alma went about cleaning the kitchen up. She looked over to Iola from the sink.

"Do you need some coffee, dear? I imagine you must be dragging with little sleep." Iola bit her lip and looked up from the computer screen. She could use coffee, but not exactly feeling an overwhelming desire for Alma's house brand.

"Uhm, well I think that would be nice. But make sure you have lots of sugar and cream, too." She said. If she was going to drink it, she might as well have the bitter flavor buffered with some dairy and sugar.

"Oh yes, I sure will." She said willingly. "I still cannot believe that poor girl got taken. It just makes me sick. I am sure Jack will be so worried as well. If there is anything at all that we can do, please don't hesitate to ask!" Iola looked up again and smiled.

"It's very kind of you, Alma. We are so very worried. But I hope that we can find a lead." She said and went about her task of searching on the computer for William Chapel. With Fenton's law enforcement access, she was hopeful a local match could be found.

Ten minutes time passed and Alma brought a hot cup of coffee over to Iola.

"Here you are, dear."

"Thank you, Alma. I appreciate it." Iola said without looking up. She had an intent look on her face as she studied the screen. A moment later a smile creased her face and she nodded with satisfaction.

"Yes!" She said with satisfaction. A moment later Callie walked in. She had a grim expression on her face. Upon noticing Iola's smile immediately faded to concern. "Oh no! Cal…is she….?" Cal looked down and took a deep breath.

"Oh, no. She I still alive. But…." Both Iola and Alma looked over at her.

"What?" Iola asked, completely forgetting for a moment what she had found on the computer. Callie dropped into a seat next to her. She pursed her lips briefly and took a deep breath.

"She is alive. But she is in a coma. The doctor I spoke with said her bloodwork came back with _both_ heroin and fentanyl…." Iola held her hand up.

"Wait a minute. I am not totally familiar with drugs. But, isn't fentanyl like way more powerful than heroin and only a certified buffoon would even think of mixing them?" Callie nodded.

"Yeah, I mean drug dealers cut other things into heroin to make it go further when they sell it. These things are typically powdered sugar, starch, or baking soda. They are all cheap and relatively nontoxic compared to other things mixed with heroin. Fentanyl deliberately mixed with heroin is either the result of an addict who is trying to kill themselves or being very reckless as they build up tolerance to heroin and need something with more kick. But Fentanyl is still not the ideal choice due to its cost and accessibility. One might do Fentanyl by itself since its more powerful. But it would seldom get cut with heroin. Unless…"

"What?" Alma and Iola asked in unison. Cal held out her hand.

"Unless someone else gave her the dose and didn't want her to wake up from this particular trip." Alma and Iola looked wide eyed.

"So…" Iola began. "This seems to ring true with what Jade told you. About it being bad shit. That this person, presumably this William Chapel, told her it was a good dose and apparently even when Jade was so whacked out on it, she was aware it was not." Callie nodded.

"Which very strongly suggests that Mr. Chapel was trying to do away with her." This statement made the three woman seem uneasy.

"Do we have a full name on her?" Iola asked. Callie shook her head.

"No, but Fenton said he should have it shortly. He messaged me while I was on the phone with the hospital. Did you come up with anything?" Iola perked up when Cal asked her the question.

"Actually." She said, turning the computer screen towards Callie. "Yes. William Chapel. Resides at 310 Oak Road. On the outskirts of Clymer. Looking at Google maps its quite a private piece of property. No neighbors at all. William Chapel, age 45 and no other kin listed at the address. Seems at least possible this guy might be who we are seeking."

"Does he have a record?" Callie asked. Iola shook her head.

"Not that I can tell at this point. At least not on the federal level. Running through state police databases takes more time to get a comprehensive make because you need specific agency access. I have submitted an inquiry since I have the ability to make on through Fenton's ID. But it is still pending and may take some time. Fenton may get quicker action from Jameson since he can pull any local records." Callie nodded.

"Well, I think this warrants a visit to Oak road." She looked at Alma. "Where can we get to Oak road?" Alma cleared her throat and pointed in an easterly direction.

"Take Mountain View to Rich Hill road and make a left onto Oak road. I would guess maybe five miles depending how far the person lives. But Iola is right. All that out there is farm land. Homes are few and far between." Callie nodded.

"Thanks, Alma." She said. Alma nodded nervously. A moment later the kitchen door opened and Tim stepped through. All eyes fell on him as he was dressed head to toe with camo attire and even had camo makeup on. Two rifles were swung across each shoulder and a revolver was holstered to his hip.

"I'm ready, ladies!" He said firmly. Iola and Callie glanced at each other. Before either of them could raise a hand to object to his perceived notion that he was going to come with them, Alma pointed to her son.

"Absolutely not!" She snapped to her son. "I don't need you to get kidnapped!"

"But ma!" Tim objected. "These ladies could use my help! It's important." Alma shook her head.

"Young man, while you may be of age, I am not going to risk you mixing up with kidnappers and druggies! You know you aren't going to win this fight. Maybe if your pa was here and went with you, but as long as I am the parent in charge right now, my word is law."

"Oh man! Dang! I could really help!" He said with a disappointed look. Callie couldn't help but feel sympathetic to him. She stepped up and smiled.

"Tim, I really appreciate the offer for you to help us find Aimee. But your mom is right. I would really hate if something bad went down and you got caught up in it." Iola nodded and also smiled to him.

"Yeah, Tim. It is really good of you to offer. But say, maybe you can lend me that revolver?" She asked. Apparently not all that thrilled that she was going to be going into a risky environment unarmed. Tim took a deep breath and sigh.

"Uhm, sure, Lola, I will borrow you you my revolver. I mean if you think you can lift it." He said as he unbuckled his holster. He took the gun off and handed the revolver and belt to Iola. Iola took it and grunted a bit at the weight.

"Wow, Tim. You weren't fooling. What kind is it?" She asked looking down. Tim smiled.

"Ruger Super Blackhawk .454. Bucks like a bronco, baby. So be careful when you heft that thing. Level it on a fence post." Iola nodded a bit wide eyed. Callie watched her put the gun belt on and nodded.

"I think he's right. That thing is a beast. Blow the whole barn wall down with that!" She looked over to Tim. "But thanks Tim, I feel better having Iola going into this with a sidearm."

"Ok, but you ladies be careful. And you find that sweet lady friend of yours. I am really worried about her." Callie put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Me too, Tim. Thanks for the thought." She and Iola turned to Alma. "We will let Fenton know where we are going. I am not sure when he will be back here. But I am writing my phone number down for you in case something important happens, then you can reach us." Alma nodded fretfully as Callie wrote down her cell phone number on a nearby scrap of paper on the kitchen table. She handed it to Alma. "We should be back later. I will definitely be needing a shower and change. I just want to go see this guy and see if he is the one." Alma nodded and hugged both Callie and Iola.

"Ok, you two. Please be careful. And don't take any risks. You call the police and Fenton if you come across this guy who took Nicole and Aimee!"

"We will, Alma." Iola assured her and she and Callie exited the kitchen.

* * *

Callie drove the truck in an easterly direction out of town. Her cell phone rang and she hit the speakerphone.

"That you, Fenton?" She asked.

"Yes." The voice came back. "I got a make on this Honda. It is registered to Jade Marie Halsted. I will be checking out the address on the registration, but from what we have gathered from the contents of the car, there is a better than average chance that she no longer lives there. The car has clearly been her living quarters for some time."

"Yeah, Fenton. I was telling Iola the same thing after we looked into the window. Did you get any registration off the van?"

"Stolen plates, Cal. But we are attempting to run down the VIN. But that may not provide any relevant data given the age of the van and how long it may have been using stolen plates to get around. Any title search may only yield a past owner. This is the kind of vehicle one would buy and not necessarily ever register. Still, we will do our due diligence."

"We found a guy named William Chapel east of town. Lives on a lonely old property at 310 Oak Road. Iola and I are in route." The two heard a deep sigh in the background and a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I know better than to advise you two to wait for me. Just promise that if anything looks at all suspect you contact me before getting yourselves into trouble. I can be there with the police quick. Better to have backup if you even remotely suspect something is up." Callie looked a bit peevishly at the phone.

"Yeah, ok, Fenton. We promise not to get into trouble. By the way, Jade is in a coma."

"Yes, I know. Jameson called me. He has a man stationed at the hospital."

"Good. Because they told me she had both heroin and Fentanyl in her system. I may be painting an opinion without all the facts here, but I don't think that young lady knew she was getting that combination."

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Callie. Sounds a lot like someone gave her a hotshot. I am betting she knew too much. And being she is an addict and no doubt became aware of your rather generous reward, it would not be too much of a stretch to think that someone wanted her silenced for good." Callie closed her eyes briefly and said a prayer. The far reaching implications of the reward she had offered already painted a somber image. The idea that this may have been something done because of her action was not something she took lightly.

"Yeah Fenton. It seems possible." She said quietly. "Ok, we better get our focus on. We are going to get there soon. We will call you after we check this guy out." She disconnected the call and the pair drove in silence for a couple minutes. Iola knew what her friend was thinking and feeling.

"Cal… I just want you to know that you can't be held responsible for the actions of those who are just plain evil. You made that reward offer with all good intentions. If this guy wanted Jade silenced, he was bound to do it no matter if there was a reward on his head or not." Callie shot her a sideways look as they drove. She knew her friend was trying her best to help, but it was still an unsettling feeling for her.

"Maybe….." she said.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

 _Due to my erratic updating, please be sure to go back and make sure you didn't skip any chapters. If you aren't getting follow updates, it's pretty easy to miss a new chapter if several of us update our stories in a short period. Thank you to those who PM and review. We are getting into the home stretch!  
_

Callie traveled slowly down Oak Road while Iola checked her phone GPS. A short time later Iola looked up.

"Should be any moment now, on the right." She said with a gesture. "Looks like a driveway up ahead." Callie nodded.

"I will drive by it and you can give it a once over."

"Got it." She confirmed and kept a steady gaze out her window as they approached a property on the right. There was a brown ranch style house that Iola guessed to be around seventy years old. Lots of outbuildings and some farm machinery were visible as they drove past. Iola observed a dark green pickup truck parked in front of the home.

Callie drove slowly past and glanced over to her companion.

"I didn't see much. What did you think?" Iola have a slight shrug.

"Not sure. It's private enough. But it also just looked like almost every other farm property we've passed on our way out here. All seems rather innocuous." Callie nodded.

"Yeah, looks like it could definitely be a hiding spot for someone doing something underhanded. But also could just be a farm. Still, if that is the only William chapel your search turned up…"

"The only one in this county according to the county assessor database. No other searches yielded anyone else with that same name." Callie signaled to turn.

"Ok, well let me turn around and we will go check it out. I think since there are no walls or fences containing the home, or anything else that gives that 'go away' vibe, we should investigate." Iola nodded.

"Seems like a plan. Let's just be on guard." Callie turned the truck around and headed back towards 310 Oak Road. As they approached the property, Callie got a more direct look.

"Yeah, I don't know what to make of it. But it's not exactly threatening. But yes, let's be on our toes." She said and again hit her turn signal to pull into the gravel driveway. Callie pulled up behind the green truck and turned the engine off. She checked her pistol and slid it into her purse. She slung it over her shoulder so the bag was within a quick reach if necessary. She glanced over at Iola and gave a half smile. "You wear that thing out there and it might pull your jeans off. Might want to just take the revolver out and tuck it inside your tail. If you can fit that canon in those tight ass jeans." Iola smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, think you're right." She said and removed the pistol belt from her hip and took out the revolver. She sat up straight in her seat and tucked the barrel of the gun inside of her jeans. The jumped in her seat slightly as she pushed the gun down. "Ah!... haven't had anything that stiff down there in a long time." Callie giggled in spite of their situation. Iola was always good for a little humor in a tense situation. Callie looked over.

"You don't want to know how long it's been for me." She said with a wry smile. She noticed that no one had yet come out of the home. Nor were there any pets around to announce their visit. "Ready?" Iola nodded.

"Yep. Let's do it." She said and the two opened their doors and stepped out. They walked slowly, side by side up to the door. Callie kept her right hand close to her open purse. Callie took a deep breath. "Ok, be ready for anything." She said and knocked firmly on the door. Momentarily they heard a sound inside the house and footsteps drew closer. Iola's hand gravitated towards her hip. A few seconds later the door swung open and a man opened the door. He had greying hair and wore a plaid shirt and jeans with work boots. He looked quizzically to the pair.

"May I help you?" he asked. Callie nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yes, sir. My name is Detective Callie Morton. This is my associate, Iola. I am looking for a Mr. William Chapel." The man nodded.

"That would be me. How may I help you?" Callie observed that the man did not appear particularly nervous. None the less she knew well enough that some criminals could be very deceptive in how they present themselves. Especially to any members of law enforcement.

"Sir, we are investigating the kidnapping of Nicole Rose and we have a witness who had implicated a man by the name of William Chapel." His eyes grew wide, and a bit fearful. He looked from Callie to Iola and then shook his head.

"Someone implicated me?!" He asked with an incredulous tone. "I am at a bit of a loss. I know about the little girl being kidnapped. I mean it's a small town. I also believe I saw you on the television. But I am really afraid you have the wrong person." Callie nodded slightly.

"Might we come in, sir?" She asked. Cal knew it was a risk, but if they could see the inside of the home it might give them some clues to determine if this was the right William Chapel. Mr. Chapel nodded, eager to accommodate them.

"Of course, detective." He offered and gestured to the two to step in. Callie moved her hand even closer to her handbag as she stepped past the threshold of the door. Mr. Chapel led them down a hallway and into what appeared to be the living room. He appeared a bit flustered but gestured towards a sofa. "Please, have a seat." Callie took in the room and determined that there were no obvious reasons to feel threatened.

"Thank you." She said and sat. Iola sat down a moment later and gave a slight squeal when the massive revolver tucked into her pants hit a spot of her anatomy that she had not expected. Callie and Mr. Chapel both immediately looked over to her. Callie closed her eyes briefly, doing her best not to break out in laughter at a most inopportune moment.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mr. Chapel asked a bit surprised. Iola nodded.

"Uhm, yes. Thank you." Callie cleared her throat, attempting to stay on task.

"Mr. Chapel, do you live here by yourself?" She asked. The man nodded.

"Yes. My wife passed about five years ago in an auto accident. We never had children." Callie nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said. "What do you do for a living, sir?" William Chapel raised an eyebrow and cracked a slight grin in spite of the fact he was being questioned about a kidnapping.

"Well, usually I spend most of my time farming this 380 acre spread. I tend to find it takes up a fair amount of my day." Both Callie and Iola had to grin at the reply.

"Fair enough, sir. Do you know the Rose family personally?" Mr. Chapel shook his head.

"No, I have never encountered the little girl or her parents." He said.

"How long have you lived here, sir?" Iola asked. She knew by assessor records what the answer was. But wanted to hear if this person was aware.

"I would say about fourteen years come December." Mr. Chapel said. Iola nodded slightly to Callie, indicating he had answered correctly.

"Sir," Callie asked. "Do you know a young woman by the name of Jade?" Chapel shook his head, seeming legitimately unaware of anyone with that name.

"I have never heard of anyone with that name." He replied.

"Sir, do you or have you ever partaken in the recreational drug, heroin?" Chapel's eyes widened once again. This time an indignant look crossed his face.

"I should say not, detective! I would never take any illegal substance. I can't even bring myself to drink beer any longer. The careless individual who took my dear wife was a drunken driver. I have no respect for anyone who uses any substance that is illegal or misuses any legal drug or alcohol." Callie nodded slowly. She looked around the room. There were a pair of crosses and numerous photos of a woman hanging on the wall. It was seeming, at least on the surface, less likely that this individual had anything to do with Nicole or Aimee's disappearance. Still, she knew that due diligence had to be carried out.

"Mr. Chapel, it does seem that you are not the party we are seeking. Or at least the party we were told had a connection to the kidnappings." A relieved look came over Mr. Chapel's face.

"However…" Callie continued. "If you would allow us, in order to totally remove you from consideration as a suspect, I would ask that you permit us to have a couple uniformed officers search your property."

"Well…." Chapel began. His body language suggested that while he was not thrilled with the concept, that he was also quite desirous to be dismissed as a suspect of the crime. "I suppose that would be fine. I honestly am not happy about any of this. I am also not sure how I got put in this position." Callie smiled sympathetically.

"Sir, based on information we were given, a person with the name William Chapel, is a person of interest in this case. This doesn't mean that it is you. In fact, it is seeming less a possibility that you are involved. I was simply offering a solution that would serve to absolve you from suspicion and allow us to focus on finding the correct party." William Chapel nodded.

"I understand. So yes, I am fine with granting you permission to do a search." Iola and Callie smiled.

"We appreciate your cooperation, sir." Iola said.

"So when will you want to do this?" Chapel asked.

"Probably as soon as possible." Callie said and looked at the time on her phone. "I will call Detective Hardy and see if he can come out with a couple officers and get this taken care of." Mr. Chapel nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok, then. I will cooperate any way I can." He said simply. Callie and Iola rose from their seat and started for the hallway. Mr. Chapel escorted them to the door. Where the two stepped out onto the porch.

"We will just hop back into the truck and make a call and I will advise you when to expect them." Callie said. Chapel forced a bit of a smile and nodded. Iola and Callie returned to the truck. Callie took out her phone.

"What do you think?" Iola asked as she removed the revolver from her pants. They sat in the truck observing Mr. Chapel take a seat on the porch. Callie shot her a sideways glance.

"What did I think before _or_ after you goosed yourself with that canon?" Iola giggled and gave her friend a mock shove in the arm.

"Stop. I meant what do you think of Mr. Chapel?" Callie stopped dialing and looked up and to the porch.

"Well, if he is dirty he has me fooled. I think he's clean and is the wrong guy. The William Chapel we are after is very likely someone else. But…" She paused. "It's not going to hurt to have Fenton take a crack at him and a couple uniforms give the place a going over. Just to be sure." Iola nodded.

"I agree. I don't think this is the guy. Seems to be just a widower and farmer. The guy sure doesn't look like he doses anything stronger than aspirin. I have no reason to doubt who he says he is. There must be someone else named William Chapel around these parts." Callie nodded affirmatively and then went back to her phone and finished dialing. A moment later she was connected with Fenton Hardy

"Yeah, Fenton. We are out here at 310 Oak Road. This guy seems to be straight as an arrow. But we did want to have you come out with an extra cruiser to chat again with him. He has consented to a property search. Just so you can rule him out officially."

"That would be fine, Callie. Glad to hear you and Iola are safe. I can have a unit escort me out there within the hour. I would like to chat with him just to get a personal impression. Oh, also the local police have nothing on Mr. Chapel at that location. So he is not a known offender."

"Understood, and sounds good, Fenton. We will advise Mr. Chapel to expect you."

"Very good. What will you and Iola be up to?" Fenton asked. Callie looked down at herself.

"Well, I think I need a shower and a change of threads. So Iola and I will be headed back to the Tibbs."

"Sounds good, ladies. I know it's hard to take a break given we still don't know much. But you need to recharge the batteries a little bit before jumping back in."

"Understood, Fenton. We will likely see you when you are finished at Mr. Chapel's farm."

"You can bet on it. Tell Alma I would be grateful if she holds some dinner leftovers. If I eat any more drive thru food today, I will not be good for much."

"Will do, Fenton. See you later this evening." Callie said and disconnected. She looked over at Iola. "I will go advise Mr. Chapel. Then we can get back to the room and I so want to take a long hot shower." Iola nodded.

"For sure!"

After explaining to Mr. Chapel that Fenton and officers from Clymer PD would be out within the hour, Callie wished him well and returned to the truck.

"Ok, let's get out of here." She said and started the truck.

As they drove along, Iola noticed the tense look on Callie's face. She was no doubt concerned that they were back to square one in terms of locating Mr. Chapel.

"Cal, so what is the next step? I know the search I did doesn't have another William Chapel anywhere near here. But that might just mean the guy is off the grid. Granted, that doesn't help us in terms of locating a ghost." Callie led out an audible sigh.

"It's a tough one, girl. There is certainly the possibility that we are dealing with a person who lives off the grid. And that would suck in terms of locating the person." Iola nodded silently. She looked cautiously over to Cal.

"Don't take this wrong, but are you absolutely certain that Jade got the name right? I mean she had literally overdosed on some heavy duty drugs. Are you certain she said William Chapel?" Another deep sigh came from an increasingly stressed Callie Morton.

"Girl, I know I am not at my sharpest at the moment. But I swear when I had that woman in my arms earlier today, that I heard her clear as day say William Chapel." Iola nodded.

"Fair enough then. We will go on the assumption that is the correct name."

"I am still a bit confused though." Callie said with a sense of unease.

"How so?" Callie held out a hand.

"Well, the other name she was trying to say but never quite said it. The Jer…Jer…? I mean Jer doesn't sound like William."

"You think there could be two kidnappers? I mean not separate ones, but a pair of them working together. One is named William, and then the other this JER?!" Callie took a breath and slowly exhaled through closed lips. She seemed lost in thought for a moment as she considered Iola's speculation.

"Well, we obviously can't rule anything out at this point…" She paused. "But for some reason I really don't think there are two of them. Kidnappers who profile like this are generally flying solo. To have two of them would not be common. If the goal was to hold Nicole for ransom, then perhaps I could see it. But I really don't think that is the case."

They pulled into the Tibbs Bed & Breakfast a short while later. Callie parked the truck and turned off the engine. She stretched a bit and rotated her head slowly.

"Damn, I am sore. I need a shower. Maybe I can get some of these knots in my neck to relax." Iola yawned and stretched herself.

"I know what you mean. I am about to fall asleep." Callie looked over to her with an expression of sympathy.

"Well, my shower will likely be one for the record books, so I will let you go first." Iola nodded with a grateful expression.

They entered the house and Iola headed for the stairs. She looked down at Callie, who was about to head into the kitchen.

"Gonna live dangerous and have some cheap coffee?" She asked. Callie shook her head.

"Nah, just need some Tylenol. I ran out and figure Alma has a supply I could tap." Iola smiled.

"Probably. I will let you know when I am out of the shower." Cal gave a casual wave to her as she entered the Tibbs kitchen. Upon walking in she saw all three members of the family sitting at the table. Alma looked up with a grateful expression. She had no doubt been worried for Callie and Iola.

"Oh, thank the lord you are back. We were all so worried!" Callie looked to the group with appreciation.

"It's nice of you." She said and took a seat. "You have some pain killers by chance, Alma?" The woman turned from the table and stood up.

"Oh yes. I will get you some. Have you had any dinner? We made enough for all of you." Callie smiled and shook her head.

"Not yet. I might be too tired to eat, but Fenton said to save him some leftovers. He was looking forward to coming back and having some of your fine homemade vittles." Alma brought a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water to the table and set them before Callie.

"Here you are, dear." She said and sat down. Jack looked sympathetically to his guest.

"Alma was telling us all about what happened. We are very worried for Aimee. She seems like such a fine young lady. If there is anything at all we can do for you all." Cal smiled and took a couple pills.

"I appreciate that Jack. I really do." She said. Alma looked over to her.

"Ok, so tell us now. How did your investigation go out on Oak Road? I know you went out there to see someone you all suspected of being involved. What was his name? Church?" Callie, who had been looking out the window, watching one of the Tibbs bird feeders getting raided by a squirrel immediately looked sharply to Alma.

"What did you say?" She asked with a tone of urgency. Alma raised her eyebrows slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

"You and Iola were headed out to talk to someone named Church, weren't you?" Callie's eyes shifted back and forth in thought.

"Uhm, no, the name was Chapel…but…." Her voice faded as her mind vanished deeper into thought.

"But what, dear?" Alma asked, more than a little confused. Callie looked to Alma and Jack with an expression of hope.

"Maybe it's _not_ a name, but a _place_!" She mused aloud as the thoughts crossed through her mind. "I know this sounds strange, but have either of you heard of a place called William Chapel?" Alma shook her head.

"Well no, I don't think s…." She started, but was cut off by her husband.

"I've heard of a place called Williamson Chapel." He said with a distant look in his eyes. Callie's eyes widened with excitement.

"Seriously, Jack?! Where is it?" She asked, almost leaping up from the table. Jack Tibbs was taken a bit by surprise by her urgency and gestured in a downward motion with his hands.

"Whoa, there. Take it easy. I said I've heard of it. Like when I was a young un. And I never went there so I don't know where it is." Callie nodded, but still was excited to hear that there was such a place.

"Alright, alright. I understand, Jack. But what can you tell me about it?" She asked. Jack ran a hand through his whiskered face and and looked up thoughtfully.

"Well now, I recollect my daddy mentioning the place on occasion when I was just a tyke. I believe it was a small chapel out in the woods that the Amish or Mennonite of Indiana County used back in the day. But it basically ended up being abandoned I guess when the colony relocated further north up to Smicksburg."

"Do you have an idea where the chapel could be found?" Callie asked. Jack exhaled slowly and shook his head.

"No, but I can make a call to a friend I know who I believe knows the location as they used to hunt near there and had mentioned it a few years back." Callie smiled affirmatively.

"Yes, Jack. If you could make the call, I would be very interested in knowing the location." Jack stood up.

"Sure, I can do that. If you will excuse me for a few I will see what I can find out for you." Callie nodded and said a silent prayer that this would produce a lead. Alma placed her hand on Callie's and gave her a hopeful smile.

"Let's hope this helps, dear. If there is a way to find that place, Jack will get the information. He knows a lot of people from the woods."

"From the woods?" Callie asked slightly confused by the expression. Alma smiled.

"Well, you know. Folks who pretty much live up in the hills and stay to themselves or within their own communities."

"Like the Amish?" Callie asked, still not quite sure what Alma meant. Alma smiled and gave a slight laugh.

"Oh, dear, no. These are folks that basically just stick to their own knitting. They don't always carry a true Christian work and living ethic like the Amish. And lord knows they can raise a bit of Caine. But most are just looking for their own privacy and to live their lives as they see fit without any real government interference." Callie nodded as she gained some perspective on what Alma meant.

"So they kind of live off the grid?" Callie asked. Now it was Alma's turn to look a little confused.

"Not sure I am familiar with the term." Up to this point, Tim had been absorbed with either eating or studying his phone. He looked up.

"Means they don't want to have a record of their lives on a computer, ma. They don't want to have credit cards, or utilities or leases in their name. Basically if you were to run a computer check on them, they wouldn't show up. Some people do it because they like their privacy. Some like it because they are hiding." Now it was Callie's turn to be impressed. Up till that moment she had regarded Tim as having a fairly low functioning intellect. But it seemed apparent that when needed, Tim could articulate a little more thoughtfully that she had originally thought. She smiled at Tim and gestured towards him.

"Yes, Alma. Exactly what Time said. Some are hiding. Others just want their privacy." Alma nodded and took another sip of coffee.

"Well, when you put it that way, then yes, there are most certainly groups of folks like that who live a more rural life and seldom are seen in any town and their property is usually self-sufficient in terms of power and things that might tie them to a computer." Callie sat there in thought. This seemed quite like the type of individual who would be able to pull off a kidnapping and stay off the grid.

The three sat at the kitchen table in silence for a few minutes. Alma quietly sipped her coffee and Tim tapped away on his phone. The only sound Callie heard was the steady click sound echoing from the old kitchen regulator clock. Five more minutes passed and the slight squeak of the hinge of the kitchen door brought them to attention. Jack walked back in to the kitchen.

"Well, little lady. I think I got the information you want." He walked over to a utility closet next to the basement door and opened it. After rustling around for a moment he pulled out a folded paper. "I will show you here on the map." He said and laid the map out on the kitchen table. After studying the map for a few moments, Jack pointed to one spot. "Now my friend, Bill, who lives up north in the sticks, says that the old Williamson Chapel was used by the Mennonites quite a few years back. To his knowledge no one keeps the property up. He said a farm family owns about twelve hundred acres up in that area that borders Gresko Road. They give permission to most of the hunters up that way that they know. Anyway, the chapel should be right about here in this block of woods." He said pointing down to a spot that didn't have any road near it.

"Is there a way to get to that area by car?" Jack gave a half shrug.

"Well, probably some trails I would bet. You shouldn't have any problem with a four-wheel drive." Callie nodded. She took out her phone.

"Excellent. I think I will call Fenton and see if he can get over here and we can go check it out." She said and tapped on her phone and held it up to her ear. A moment later her eyes rolled. "Ugh. No answer. Went straight to voicemail" She dialed again and held the phone up. Once again her call was directed to voicemail. She waited for the greeting to play so she could leave a message. "Yeah, Fenton. This is Cal. I think I have a lead and would like you to come back and help me check the place out. Call me." She said and disconnected. She sat down to wait out Fenton's return call.

"Maybe his phone just died." Alma speculated. Callie shook her head.

"Maybe, but I am kind of doubtful. Fenton has a backup battery reserve."

"Well…" Jack said. "depending on his carrier, some phones have next to no signal outside of town. Maybe his carrier doesn't work well up there on Oak Road." Callie had to concede this was possible.

"Not sure who his carrier is. Mine seemed to work ok when I called from the driveway up there. But Fenton may well have a different carrier." They sat at the table for another fifteen minutes, but no return call came. Callie chaffed at the delay. She tapped her fingers on the table. She knew that anything could be happening to Aimee and Nicole. A few minutes later she stood up.

"What are you going to do, dear?" Alma asked her, seeing the determination in her eyes. Callie looked out the window as the sun lowered in the sky.

"I am going to have to go without him. I will go get Iola and we will have to go check this place out." Alma looked concerned.

"Can't you have the police do it?" she asked. Callie looked again at the time and shook her head.

"The way this seems to be playing out, the area Jack designated on the map appears to be outside city limits, which means I would have to contact and convince the Indiana County Sherriff's office and see if they would take me. But I am guessing they may not be too moved by what I tell them since I don't even have an active license and can't seem to get a hold of Fenton so he can arrange it." Alma's face deepened with concern.

"You can't wait till tomorrow when Fenton will likely be able to help with that and go with you?" Callie shook her head with determination.

"No, I can't wait that long. I am going to go upstairs to have Iola get ready." She said and left the kitchen. Alma looked at Jack with concern.

"That girl is going to get herself lost up there, Jack. And you know as well as I do that she could run into a lot of trouble." Jack tucked his hands deep into his overall pockets and looked down.

"You're right, dear." He admitted.

Callie hurried up the stairs and down the hall. She entered their room and was about to tell Iola to get ready when she found her best friend wrapped in her towel, lying on her bed fast asleep. Harley, the cat laying by her feet. Callie thought for a moment. It was plain that Iola was exhausted. To fall asleep prior to changing into her night shirt was a pretty clear indication. Callie took a blanket and covered her friend. She made the decision to go on her own and text Iola later. She petted Aimee's huge cat.

"Keep an eye on her, Harley. Say a prayer for your momma, too." She whispered and slipped out of the room.

Callie made her way down the stairs and back into the kitchen. She met with Alma and Jack who both seemed genuinely concerned.

"Hey, Iola is already asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her. So I guess I will be going alone."

"Well…" Jack said. "I really can't let you do that. It can be a rough area if you walk into the wrong place. Granted, I don't know it intimately, but I know the folks who do know it well. And if you go prying around up there you could get into trouble." Callie smiled to Jack. She knew he was worried about her and in a way was very appreciative of that thought.

"Jack, I can't tell you what it means to me that you are worried. And this clue you provided may just be the one that tips everything."

"So, you think that the chapel is potentially a place this guy is holding Nicole and Aimee?" Callie nodded.

"I get some pretty strong vibes over this, Jack. The girl who overdosed, it is my opinion, was an associate of the kidnapper. The person could have potentially given her an intentional overdose to keep her quiet for good." Jack sighed. He walked over towards a Hoosier cabinet that sat and the end of the counter."

"Well, if you refuse to wait for Fenton or the police, then I have no choice but to escort you." He said. He opened the upper cabinet door and took out a pistol. He checked the chamber, then looked over to her. "Don't fight with me over this, girl. You won't win." Callie looked to him, then to Alma, who was no doubt supporting Jack's decision. She sighed, then nodded.

"Ok, Jack. I accept your offer to help. Honestly, I appreciate it and agree. I could use another set of eyes up there since I have little idea what I am walking in to. But I do know that Aimee and Nicole's life could hang in the balance." Jack nodded.

"I understand the urgency. Just give me a few minutes to tuck a few supplied into the pickup." He said and slid the black steel pistol into his side pocket. Callie nodded. She stepped forward and gave Jack a big hug.

"Thank you, Jack. I won't forget this." She said. He nodded to her and excused himself to take care of things. Callie turned and hugged Alma as well. "Thank you, too. You are a very sweet lady and I appreciate everything you have done."

"Well, Callie, I know your mind is set. You are a good person and clearly have a concern for your friend and a little girl. We are also worried. So I will pray to the good lord that you are on to something with this lead." Callie nodded and took her pistol out of her handbag. She checked it and then tucked it back into her bag.

"I hope so too, Alma." She said with a serious expression. Jack walked back into the kitchen with a large backpack.

"Are you ready, girl?" He asked. Callie nodded.

"Let's go!"


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Aimee leaned against the door of the makeshift prison room. She had spent several minutes attempting to determine if there was a way of escape. Aimee had been feeling discomfort which she had not known before. She looked at the glowing light from above. Her eyes seemed to fall in and out of focus. She sensed her feeling had a good deal to do with the heroin she had been given. As sickening as it sounded to her, Aimee was feeling that she could feel more normal if Jeremy were to return and give her just a little bit more. She could feel less nervous and be able to focus on the task of escape. Her eyes closed tightly and she shook her head visibly.

"No, no, no!" she screamed without realizing how it may have sounded to Nicole.

"Are…are you ok? Nicole's voice came from the darkness to her left. Aimee's eyes shifted quickly in that direction. The faint silhouette of young Nicole Rose came into view. Aimee's hands were visibly shaking. All she wanted was to feel calm. Less anxious!

"I'm, uh, doing my best, Nikki. Did he…uhm, ever give you any drugs? Like with a need..needle?" She asked with a slight stutter. She leaned back against the door to steady her shaky feeling.

"No, not any shot. When I first came he made me take these pills. They made me sleep…I think." Aimee nodded with her eyes closed. She found that if she kept her eyes closed that she was more steady. When she looked at the glowing lamp in the corner of the ceiling, it served to impair her perception somehow.

"Well, that's good, baby." She whispered. Nicole put her small hand on Aimee's arm.

"Do you think we will ever get out of here?" She asked quietly. Aimee, who was trying to get a full breath forced a faint smile.

"I think we need to do our best to make it happen, baby."

"But how?" the child asked. "I have beat on that door ever since he put me here. You just saw yourself how tight it is locked." Aimee nodded slightly. Her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I did notice that, girl." She placed her hand on Nicole's. "But there is always a way."

"I want to believe that." Nicole said quietly. Aimee did her best to calm her senses. She knew her body was wanting more of the drug and it was beginning to interfere with her need to formulate a plan of some kind.

"Well, you believe it. Here is what I want you to remember." She paused and took a breath and wrapped her arm around Nicole. "He is going to eventually open this door. And when he gives us the chance, we are going to have to pull a lot of courage. I am going to try to keep him busy. And if I am lucky enough, he will focus on me and give you the chance to run."

"But I don't want to leave you!" Nicole protested. She was feeling both protected by Aimee, as well as feeling the need to watch over her. She didn't know why Aimee appeared to be in such distress, but Nicole was worried for her. Aimee patted her back.

"I know, baby. But here is the story. I am pretty sure we are in the basement. We will need an excuse to be taken upstairs." Nicole looked up to her.

"He let me take a bath once after I came here. It's been a long time since I had one. Maybe…". Aimee nodded.

"That's good thinking, baby. I am sure it's not his top priority to keep clean himself, but the idea may settle well with his agenda."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked a bit confused. Aimee shook her head.

"Don't worry your head about it, girl. Now, do you remember if the bathroom had a window?" She asked. Nicole paused for a moment to think.

"I think it did." Aimee nodded.

"Good. Now my idea is to keep him occupied and see if he will focus on me and let you take a bath. I want you to act very cooperative."

"But why?" Nicole was not very excited about being nice to Jeremy.

"We want to make him feel secure that you aren't going to try anything. We want him to let his guard down. Remember, he is a drug user and we need to take advantage of that."

"What do you mean?" Aimee tried to keep her eyes closed again so focus.

"Druggies do not use very good judgment, baby. They sometimes get too relaxed about things. If I can convince him I want to turn on and have some fun, he might just let you take a bath without supervision. If I can pull that off and get him away from the bathroom, then I want you to get out that window and run like the wind."

"Aimee, I'm scared! What if he catches me?" Nicole asked with a tremble. Aimee's eyes cracked open slightly and she again forced a smile to her face and looked at the child.

"Girl, if he catches you then the worse that will happen is he puts us back into this room." Even in her out of focus state Aimee knew this was a pretty tall tale to be telling Nicole. Jeremy was obviously capable of all kinds of terrible things. She knew that Nicole knew that. But was hoping that her lie would be enough to grant Nicole a little courage to make the attempt.

"Ok, I will try my best." She said with little enthusiasm. Aimee tried to keep a visual on Nicole. She didn't want the child to see her discomfort any more than she had.

"Say, is there anything good in that bag to eat?" Aimee asked. She knew she hadn't eaten in a long time and that wasn't helping the way she felt. Nicole reached over for the bag and rooted through it.

"Looks like some potato chips, beef jerky and a few candy bars." She replied after inspecting the contents. Aimee sighed.

"Guess you can give me a candy bar, baby." Nicole reached back into the bag and brought out a chocolate bar and handed it to her. Aimee tried to remove the wrapper, but her hands seemed out of sync and trembled a bit. Ultimately, she put the candy bar in her mouth and ripped off the wrapper with her teeth. In spite of their tense situation, Nicole managed to laugh.

"You must really be hungry." She observed. Aimee took a large bite and chewed. She felt a little better with the sugar entering her system. But it was not particularly satisfying. She cracked a slight smile.

"Just a little, baby doll. In fact, I'd be pretty happy with a big plate of Alma's squirrel casserole about now." The girl's eyes grew wide.

"You eat squirrel? Yuck!" She said, unable to fathom such a meal. Aimee nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah, a week ago I would have said the same thing. But, you never can tell until you try things. Though I suppose it's easier when you try things and not know it." Aimee mused. She felt tired, but the nervous energy and anxiety coursing through her made sleep pretty much impossible. She knew it could be hours before Jeremy came. She needed to keep herself in a state of focus, or as close to it as she could manage. She glanced over to Nicole, who no doubt was even more stressed seeing her in a state of withdraw. She needed to distract her. She held out her hand and touched her arm. "So young lady, maybe we should pass the time with a little conversation. You can ask me anything you like." Nicole initially seemed at a bit of a loss for words. But she seemed to know that Aimee was needing some interaction which might make her feel better.

"Uhm, ok. Are you with the police?" Nicole asked. Aimee found herself giggling a little at the thought.

"Oh, goodness no. I am just friends with a detective who is helping your momma. I wish I were with the police." She said, thinking to herself that if she were, she might actually know what she was doing in this situation.

"Alright…." She continued. "Are you married?" Aimee again gave a little laugh.

"No, baby." She said. Nicole furrowed her brow, looking a bit confused.

"Why not? I'd have thought you were. You are so pretty and all." Aimee smiled to herself. Even as out of sorts as she felt, and very likely looked, this child could see her that way.

"Well, no one I really liked well enough has asked me….yet." Aimee said. Aimee closed her eyes and envisioned herself back in Callie's arms. She missed Cal and said a silent prayer that she and Nicole would be found by her.

"Yet?" Nicole asked. "So you are dating someone?" Aimee's eyebrows raised a bit and a smile creased her lips.

"No, not really. But I am hopeful."

"How do you mean?" Nicole seemed confused. Aimee had to remember how old she was.

"Oh, well baby, it's a bit confusing for us. I mean we like each other a lot. But there are things that need to be worked out. And I am hopeful that we can work out those things, and just maybe be together." Nicole nodded, then made a face.

"Ick, sure glad I don't like boys." Aimee smirked a bit to herself.

"You and me both, baby doll." She whispered.

* * *

Fenton looked out the window of the Tibbs kitchen into the eerie black of the night. He had just arrived back after having made a fairly comprehensive search of the farm property belonging to William Chapel. Alma had just informed him that Callie and Jack had left well over an hour before.

"She tried to call you, but your phone was either dead or out of range." Fenton looked down at his phone which had one bar of service. He did notice that out at the Chapel farm he didn't have service at all. He only then noticed in the Tibbs kitchen that there were some missed calls from Callie. He looked up to Alma, in hopes to get a more detailed account.

"Ok, please go over this again, Alma. It's very important." Fenton asked with a hint of urgency.

"Well, Callie and Iola came home earlier. Iola went up to shower and Callie came in here and started talking with Jack and I. Well, I had asked how things went out there at that property you were just at."

"Go on…" Fenton urged.

"Well, I am not sure what I said, but out of the blue Callie said something like maybe it's not a man, but a place. So she asked us if we knew of a place called William Chapel, and while I didn't, Jack spoke up. He said he knew of a place called Williamson Chapel from when he was a boy. Well, he didn't know exactly where it was. But he called up a friend who is more familiar with those woods and they told him that this place…Williamson Chapel, was apparently a place where the Mennonites used to go for church before the colony moved further north." Fenton's eyes grew wide.

"Of course! I'm embarrassed that I didn't think of that it could have been a place! Please, Alma, go on." Alma rubbed her hands together fretfully, not wanting to give Fenton the wrong information. She was worried about her husband and Callie going off as they did.

"Well, once Jack's friend kind of gave him an idea of where the place was, Callie called you, or rather tried to call you so you could come back and escort her. And when she couldn't get a hold of you she said she was going to go out there herself. She was going to take Iola, but she fell asleep…" She was interrupted by the kitchen door swinging open and a groggy looking Iola walking in.

"Who what now?" She asked upon hearing her name. She wore a pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt. "Just came down for some ice water, what's up guys?" Fenton held out a hand.

"Just what I am trying to determine." He said and quickly recounted what Alma had just told her up to that point. Iola, wide eyed, looked at them.

"So…this is a place? Not a person?" Fenton nodded.

"It is seeming that way. The farm I was just at was a big zero. I had four officers search the place thoroughly and I am convinced that Mr. Chapel on Oak road had nothing to do with the kidnapping." Iola sighed.

"So, Jack and Callie are out now?" Alma nodded.

"Yes, dear. We tried to suggest she wait till morning where she could bring Fenton, but she wouldn't have it. That woman was bound and determined. So Jack decided it would be best to go with her."

"Where is this place, Alma?" Fenton asked. Alma shook her head.

"I don't know exactly. If you show me a map, I can kind of indicate where Jack pointed when he brought out his map. But he took that map with them." Fenton looked at Iola.

"Bring down my laptop and we will pull a map up. Also, get dressed. We will have to see if we can follow them!" Iola nodded tensely.

"You got it!" She said disappearing from the kitchen. Fenton took out his phone again.

"I will check my messages and see if Callie left any other information." He dialed his voicemail and put the phone to his ear. For ten minutes he sat at the kitchen table writing down various things as he listened to his phone. A moment later Iola reentered the kitchen, fully dressed and holding Fenton's laptop.

"Here you g…." Iola started but Fenton held up his hand in a request for silence as he continued writing. A few moments later he set his phone down and looked up with concern.

"I was getting my voicemails that I missed while I was out at that farm with no signal. Callie didn't leave me any new info with her message. But…" He paused. Iola and Alma both looked down at him with more than a little curiosity.

"But what?" Iola asked impatiently. Fenton looked down at the paper he was writing on.

"One of the messages I got was from Jameson. He got the readout on the prints we lifted from that old Ford van. Apparently one set of prints got a hit and came up as belonging to a person by the name of Jeremy Dean Slate, age 34. He has a series of arrests from possession of child porn to possession of and dealing heroin. He also has an assault with a deadly weapon…"

"Dear God!" Alma said, still wide eyed in fear. Iola put an arm around her, but was also visibly shaken. She looked down at Fenton, and judged by his expression that he wasn't finished.

"Something else, Fenton?" She asked. Fenton nodded.

"Yes, a petty theft about two years ago at a local service station. He was arrested with an accomplice. A one Jade Marie Halsted." He looked up grimly. Iola closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ok, so there's our connection. We also have a sex offender? Did Jameson send a couple cars to pick this guy up? He had to be registered." Fenton nodded.

"He is a registered offender, but he was a low category offender since it was possession of porn, rather than having violated an actual child. So his PO did not keep up with maintaining his address and any visits were probably a walk in, meaning the offender needed to check in at his PO's office rather than the PO going into the field and checking on them. The last registered address, as you might have surmised at this point, drew a blank. An apartment complex that he hadn't been living at for at least eighteen months by all accounts taken from the residents."

Iola forced herself to sit down at the table. She looked across the table to her father in law.

"Ok, so we have a violent sex offender named Jeremy, who seems to be the guy we want. Did Jameson say what they were doing to find him?" Fenton shook his head.

"No, but he said they are going to look up any of his past addresses and run known associates and start investigating."

"In other words, they are dragging their ass. Do we tell them about this lead?" Fenton took out his laptop and started it.

"Not sure yet. Depends where this place is." He said and brought up a map on Google. He turned the computer screen to show Alma the map of Clymer. "Alma, can you point to the area that Jack did on this map, please?" Alma looked intently at the map on the screen. She eventually pointed to a large parcel of property.

"Here, Fenton. This area right north of Gresko road. Fenton sighed and raised his eyebrows upon looking at the scale of the map.

"Well, this area would appear to be potentially a hundred acres or more along that area." Alma nodded.

"Jack did say that some farmers owned about twelve hundred acres where this chapel is located on."

"Ugh..." Iola grunted. "That doesn't narrow it down much." Fenton shook his head.

"Well…" He said taking his phone out. "maybe we can get some info from the source." He dialed Callie's number. Iola and Alma looked at him pensively. Fenton shook his head and set his phone down.

"Callie may be having the same issue I did at that farm. No signal. Seems once you leave the immediate area of Clymer the signal gets sketchy."

"Wonderful." Iola said, shaking her head. She looked to Alma. "Does Jack have a phone?" Alma shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid he doesn't. He has a CB, but it's never turned on. He doesn't like cell phones. Says they cost too much. Tim is the only one in the house who has one and he only does because he pays for it himself." Iola looked to Fenton.

"What about the cops?" Fenton pointed to the map.

"It's in the county, which means that Jameson is not going to send anyone out of his jurisdiction. I can of course call the sheriff, which I will do. But asking them to come out and do a search in the dark of a tract of land that spans hundreds of acres isn't going to be well received."

"Damn it!" Iola shouted. "What do we have to do to get the police to actually help someone?" Fenton gave Iola the look. A look which suggested she set her emotions aside as best she could and approach it rationally.

"We are going out there now, my dear. But I am just stating that we probably should not expect any help on following a lead at this hour."

"But…but we know they are out at this place!" Iola said, trying to remain calm, but failing.

"Iola, no we don't know for a fact that they are. We only know what a heroin addict told us under heavy influence. I am afraid that law enforcement is not going to go into full search mode based on that. And while I am hopeful this is a solid lead, I will tell you that you do have to remember just what I said. This Was a heroin addict dosed up so heavy that she may not have had a clue what she was saying." Iola nodded her understanding.

"Ok, ok. I got it. But can we just get moving?" Fenton nodded.

"Yes, we need to get going." He said and looked back to Alma. "Is there anything else you can tell us that might narrow it down at all?" Alma bit her lower lip in thought for a moment. She shook her head.

"Not really. I do remember that Jack said they would probably have to go off road to get to the place, since no actual street would be close. But that more than likely there would have been some trails that were used by hunters. I am sorry I can't give you any other information. I am very worried now for everyone. Jack has a gun and all, but he's not exactly the type who goes up against criminals. He can defend himself. But this person sounds just bad and dangerous!" Fenton nodded understandingly to her.

"It will be ok, Alma. We will go out there now. And if I can find any hard evidence out there, I will then be able to call law enforcement to get immediate action!" Alma nodded nervously.

"I hope so." She said. Fenton turned to Iola.

"Ready, dear?" Iola nodded. A look of fear on her face, but the fire of determination in her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go!" She said. She turned and gave Alma a hug. "Jack will be ok." She gave Alma a hopeful look. The two turned and walked out the door. They walked through the back yard and Iola handed Fenton the keys to the truck. They got in and he started the engine. Fenton reached into his breast side jacket pocket and took out his Sig Sauer automatic and checked it. Iola looked at him and then remembered she left the gun she had earlier under the seat. She reached under and grabbed it. Fenton looked quizzically at her as she hefted the oversized revolved.

"Good lord! Where did you get that thing?" He asked. Iola gestured towards the house.

"Tim." She said. Fenton took the revolver and looked at it.

"Good lord, this thing is a Ruger Super Blackhawk 454. What does he hunt with this? Buffalo?" he reached down towards his ankle and removed his backup pistol from its holster. He handed the much smaller pistol to her. "Here, Sig 365 9mm with a 15 round clip. Half the size and weight of that elephant gun!" Iola accepted the gun. She hefted it and nodded with satisfaction.

"Thanks Fenton, feels a lot better." He gave her a slight nod back.

"Let's just hope we don't need these." He said, then put the truck into gear and drove off down the darkened street heading north.


	28. Chapter 28

**-28-**

 _a/n: And so we start to enter the home stretch. I will be adding chapter 29 very likely tomorrow night, so keep track and don't miss a chapter. Thanks for the messages, and as usual all reviews are welcome._

Callie and Jack trudged through the darkness, using the flashlight only as needed to conserve power. They were forced to leave the truck behind about thirty minutes before. Jack's old truck did not take kindly to the dirt trails and hills which had been turned into mud slides from the recent rains.

"At least we don't have to worry about blazing a trail." Callie said and she pushed through. She and Jack's footprints were standing as loud signs that they had walked through the area. "Even dear detective Jameson couldn't get lost." She looked over to her companion. "What do you think, Jack? Any idea where we are? Ever since the phone signal went out, my GPS map has been useless." Jack held up a hand to signal they stop. He looked down at Callie with a slight grin and took out his paper map.

"Well, let me look at this one. Luckily it doesn't require batteries." Callie gave him a nod conceding that at this point she acknowledged Jack's method was the better one.

"Sounds good." She said as she observed Jack looking at the map. Callie helped by aiming the flashlight upon it.

"Now then…" he began "assuming the general location I was given was an accurate one, we could be about an hour hike in these conditions. But don't hold me to that. Billy didn't exactly give me latitude and longitude of the place." Callie nodded, then sighed. She rubbed her head. The lack of sleep, food and general stress had caused her to develop quite the headache. Jack looked down at her with concern.

"You take a seat, young woman. A few minutes' rest isn't going to change things. I have a pain reliever in my pack if you would like one." Callie was eager to move on. At least in mind. Her body was telling her to take Jack's directive, and her mind didn't feel like arguing with a man who she was fairly sure didn't often take the word no for an answer.

"Alright, Jack. And yes, I would love another pain killer. The one I had earlier hasn't done much." She said and took a seat on a nearby fallen tree. Jack walked over and sat next to her and began digging through his backpack. A moment later her handed her a bottle Advil.

"Here, this works a little better than the Tylenol than Alma uses." Callie twisted the cap off and nodded. Jack took out a thermos and began pouring a cup of coffee. He gestured for Callie to take it. Cal cringed upon seeing it. She wasn't really up for more of Alma's cheap coffee.

"Oh, that's ok, Jack. Sometimes I like to take my pills without a drink." She said in protest. Jack persisted.

"Just drink it, girl." He said and put the cup in her hands. Callie sighed. She supposed she would endure it so she could get the pain pills in her system. She popped the Advil and reluctantly put the cup to her lips. To her surprise the coffee had a pleasant aroma, and an even better taste!

"Uhm, wow. Thank you, Jack. This is surprisingly good." At this, Jack let out a hearty laugh.

"You thought I was giving you some more of that swill that Alma makes us drink, didn't ya?" Callie took another drink and smiled to him.

"Uhm, well, yeah. But if this isn't from your house…" She asked puzzled. Jack waved her off and shook his head.

"Dang, girl. You must not have seen me when we stopped for gas. I took my thermos in and filled it up with the good stuff. They don't keep it in the urns they sell to the public. But a handful of us regulars can go behind the counter and take some if it happens to be brewed when we are in." Callie chuckled as she took another drink.

"Who would have thought it. They let the high rollers at the gas station have a perk." Jack smiled and poured himself a cup.

"Well, Alma is not the only woman to buy Ever Ready coffee. The stuff, as you well know by now, is pure acid. Tastes horrible. So a number of us were chatting at the station a couple years back. And Jimmy, he owns the place, got a little sympathetic I guess. He said for those of us daily regulars who come in, he would keep a secret urn in the back of the register and we could have some anytime we came in. So for that I am grateful. Alma puts so much sugar and cream into it, that its tolerable for her. I drink it because I love my wife and she takes great pride in being able to bring home a bargain." Callie put an arm on Jack.

"You're alright, Jack. This is exactly what I needed. And no offence, but this sure aint Alma's coffee. This stuff is even better than the coffee shop we have been in a couple times." Jack nodded.

"This is called Jamaica Blue Mountain I believe." Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that explains it. I think I've had this before at a neighbor's house. And I can tell you that you better give your gas station pal another slap on the back if he is giving you this stuff for free."

"What do you mean?" Callie finished her cup and held it out.

"Reload that if you have enough, Jack. But seriously, this Jamaican stuff is probably about a hundred dollars a pound. This gal who lives down the road from me pretty much only buys the best. I knew I tasted this before. So smooth." Jack gave a light chuckle and looked down.

"Does this gal serve it in a hundred-dollar cup?" Callie took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Probably."

"Does it taste any better in one?" Cal grinned and shook her head.

"Nope." She said quietly, then her smile disappeared. "You might say it makes it a harder swallow. Jack looked over to her and watched her try to obtain a phone signal. He cracked a grin.

"Well, lucky for you that you have that fancy phone to tell you when she is calling so you can ignore her calls…. no matter how good the coffee tastes."

"Am I that easy to read, Jack?" Cal brushed aside a stray lock of frizzed blond hair from her eyes. Jack was indeed a deeper man than she had initially thought. He smiled down at her.

"Well, doesn't take much to see that, young lady." Cal gave a slight laugh at the statement. The term young lady hadn't been used towards her in quite some time. The way Cal had been feeling in recent times, she almost felt ancient.

"Well, thank you for that. You know, I don't often get to have the perspective that I have rediscovered in recent times."

"Your neighbor friend doesn't serve squirrel casserole?" Jack asked with a twinkle in her eye. Callie finished her refill.

"Well, if she did, it would be on a $500 plate. What fun would that be?" Jack shook his head.

"None at all, young lady. Sounds like her set of dishes alone would buy me a nice truck with proper traction and we wouldn't have gotten stuck so soon." Cal laughed and stood up.

"Yeah, but she has a new Land Rover. You know, in case she gets stuck off the Long Island highway on the way to the grocery store." Jack shook his head and stood up.

"Not sure how you can live among those people, girl. Would about drive me nuts." Callie looked up to him.

"I've asked myself that same question. Many times….many times." She said quietly. She paused, trying not to think about how she had ended up there. How her financial security was serving to be more of a detriment to her and her children, than offering any kind of real stability. At least the kind that money couldn't buy. They walked along in silence. Callie thought how much she would like to call her daughter and hear her voice. Maddie needed her direction. She felt a lot of guilt. Callie was truly finding herself in a conflicting spot. She was worried terribly for Aimee. Feeling responsible for Aimee having even been there in the first place. Had she not hit on her and then started this relationship. But for all the second guessing, Cal knew she was there for a reason. The reason may not have been completely clear, but she didn't regret the choice to be there. She had just wished that Aimee hadn't become some kind of collateral damage as a result of her poor choices. But if anything, the guilt over it and the desire to save her, if at all possible, was running strong.

* * *

Jeremy looked pensively out the window into the darkness. He had been preoccupied most of the day thinking about Jade. He had no idea where she had gone. He figured that the dose he gave her would have allowed her to just slip away in the chair she was sitting in. In some kind of twisted way, Jeremy had thought he was doing her a favor. The notion that she had apparently gotten up after dosing the hotshot was perplexing enough to him. Jeremy thought that the dose would have been almost immediately debilitating for Jade.

He found himself pacing around the front room in an agitated state. He very much wanted to take another dose and have some fun with the two downstairs. But he couldn't help but wonder if by any remote chance if Jade had made it to town. And if so, did she go to the police, or did she just go crash in her car and die? Jeremy was inclined to think the latter given that he was fairly confident he had given her such a lethal combination of drugs that she would have eventually succumbed. And if she had reached the police, it would have been this morning and certainly by now the police would have surrounded the building. He walked over to the pulpit, where he liked to keep his stash. He looked around, still feeling a bit nervous. He figured he might as well do a dose and then try to relax. Sadly, Jeremy's way of relaxing would not be a very pleasing prospect to either Aimee or Nicole. Jeremy closed his eyes. A crooked smile creased his lips as he envisioned all of the things he would like to soon be doing with the pair.

He prepared his dose and sat down at the table. He wrapped his arm with a hose and plunged the needle into a pronounced vein in his arm. A low gravely laughs emerged from deep within his throat as the drug hit his bloodstream.

Jeremy sat in the chair and allowed the heroin to take him to that place he enjoyed so much. It allowed him to feel very calm in one way. But in others the drug seemed to magnify his unstable and misguided sense of reality. He slowly sat up and prepared to put his plans for the evening into action. He tucked his revolver into the back of his pants. He never really needed it with the kid. But was uncertain about how his new captive would be feeling. He figured she would be ready for another pop and life would be good for everyone. He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. If Jade popped back over, as remote as the possibility was to him, he did not want to be surprised. He turned and paused at the stereo system which sat on a bookcase within the wall. He turned it on and flipped through his selection of music. He finally raised an eyebrow and settled on an album. He placed an album entitled Quadrophenia by The Who on. The building on both levels had speakers wired throughout. He turned up the volume and momentarily heard the introductory track, I Am The Sea, start playing. The sound of a rushing ocean echoed through the building. A smile creased his lips.

He walked slowly down the back hallway towards the basement door. He reached the door and it opened with a creak of the hinges. Jeremy took slow and deliberate steps down the stairs.

* * *

"I'm not getting any signal out here, Fenton." Iola said as she looked intently down at her phone. "I am guessing this is why Callie isn't getting our messages." Fenton nodded and continued driving. The truck traveled slowly along Gresko Road. He kept looking out along the side of the road for any evidence of any vehicles that had turned off Gresko. There were occasional offshoot dirt roads that came out of the woods and ran to the main road, but so far Fenton had failed to observe any fresh tracks.

"We should be able to see if they pulled off anywhere into the dirt since it's so muddy." He said, while studying the road. Fenton made use of his high beam lights. They hadn't encountered oncoming traffic since turning onto Gresko. The truck crept along at a snail pace of 10 MPH.

"Think we are on the right track?" Iola asked. Fenton turned towards her briefly.

"Well, this is the area Alma was pointing to. The map shows that Gresko isn't all that long of a road. Maybe about a mile. The problem exists with how deep all this farm land that borders it runs. So we definitely need to find where Jack turned off if at all possible." They drove in silence for another five minutes and passed a couple more dirt trail turnoffs that did not appear to have any evidence of recent travel on them.

"Wonder if Alma got the road name right. Lots of similar roads up this way." Iola thought out load. Fenton glanced over at her soberly for a moment.

"Let's hope she remembered correctly. With no real phone signal out this way it's pretty much impossible to verify with Callie what the street name is." They drove along for another couple minutes, then Fenton slowed the truck down. He scrutinized an area off the road with his headlights. There seemed to be signs of tire tracks. Fenton put on the brake and the truck came to a stop. "maybe, just maybe." He murmured. He got out and went to examine the tracks. A short inspection had Fenton turn and smile in the direction of the truck. He walked back and got in.

"Tracks recent?" Iola asked anxiously. Fenton nodded.

"They look pretty fresh. While I wish I had a copy of Jack's truck tire tread to compare, I am pretty confident someone took this trail into the woods recently."

"Good enough for me." Iola said as the truck bucked up and down as Fenton drove along the unpaved trail that had several dips. The truck would occasionally fishtail. Fenton looked down at the dashboard. A moment later he flipped a knob and the truck seemed to gain better footing.

"Had the truck set to two-wheel drive. Switched it into four-wheel drive." Iola nodded a tad nervously. She held on to the handle above the passenger side window as Fenton guided the truck through the mud on the nearly non-existent trail.

"This will be slow going." Fenton observed, not daring to drive too quickly in the darkness of a trail he was not at all familiar with. The truck slowly vanished into the woods in search of Callie and Jack.

* * *

Aimee held Nicole in her arms as the pair rested near the door of their makeshift prison. They had done their best to keep each other occupied and distracted from their stressors. Nicole grew sleepy and had sought comfort in Aimee's arms. She kept her eyes closed and ran her fingers along Nicole's back. Aimee had very much wanted to sleep, but still felt unable to do so. Perhaps it was the uncertainty of their situation. Or maybe the fact that the dose of heroin had caused Aimee's system to crave more. Not being able to satisfy her body's demand, the discomfort grew. Aimee knew she was in a bad spot, but still felt she needed to do whatever possible to protect Nicole.

"I miss my momma." Nicole whispered as she rested her head against Aimee's shoulder. Aimee nodded.

"I know. I miss my momma, too." She said.

The overall silence of their environment was soon shattered by sounds echoing through the speakers in the building. Aimee and Nicole both sat upright. The sounds of what seemed to be ocean waves and thunder filled the room. Nicole seized and her body tensed. Aimee looked down at her.

"What's that?" She asked. Nicole's eyes shifted about nervously for a moment and then she looked up to Aimee.

"He will be coming." She said and grabbed Aimee tight for a moment. Aimee looked down at her, and then up around into the dimly lit environment as the music continued. A faint echo of a trumpet sounded with the ongoing ocean waves.

"This guy has a screwed up way of announcing it." She muttered. She tried to take a deep breath, but it seemed her anxiety had spiked so much that all she could do is feel her heart beating faster. Aimee knew she had to quell that feeling and gain some type of control over herself so that she might be able to manipulate Jeremy. A few moments later the distant, but distinct sounds of footsteps could be heard. As if they were slowly descending a stairwell.

Aimee exhaled slowly in an attempt to control her spiking adrenaline. She looked down at Nicole.

"We have to be prepared. Remember what the plan is?" Nicole nodded meekly, not relishing the idea of getting caught trying to escape.

"Yes." She finally whispered. Aimee nodded.

"Good. Now remember, I need to put on an act to make him trust me. Please remember that no matter what I may say, that it's an act. My goal is to make sure he allows you to get a bath. If we can do that, then as I said before, I will try to get him in another area and that is when you do whatever you can to get out the window." Aimee saw the fear in the young girl's eyes. She put her other arm around her and hugged her tight. "And if you get out that window, baby girl, you run like you've never run before. Get into the woods. Don't run in open space where he might see you. You run and when you are far enough away, hide. You understand?" Nicole sat frozen for a moment as she absorbed the directions. Aimee smiled kindly to her. "Your momma says you are a super smart young lady. I need you to be that now, ok?" Nicole still had a look of uncertain fear on her face.

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you here!" She whispered pleadingly. Aimee placed her hands on Nicole's shoulders. There were only seconds before he would no doubt open the door.

"Baby, I am going to be fine. It's my job to get you out of here and make sure you are safe. Your momma wants me to do my job, ok?" Nicole nodded slowly.

"Ok…" She rasped and gave a weak nod. She was not very thrilled with the idea of any of this. But she was also not wanting to stay locked away for the rest of her life either. Aimee flashed a smile at her as they heard the presence of someone on the other side of the door. The sound of someone pulling out the crossbars which secured the door in place could be heard. Aimee held Nicole's hand tightly.

A moment later the heavy wood door creaked open and a rush of light filled the small room. The light seemed almost blinding to Aimee. She had felt fairly disoriented with the many hours of darkness. The sudden wave of strong light caused her pupils to become mere black pin heads that nearly vanished completely within a sea of light emerald irises.

"Good evening….ladies." Jeremy said with such calmness than it sent shivers through Aimee. She began to acclimate to the brighter lighting and made out the figure of their captor as he stood there calmly looking at them. Aimee also noticed Jeremy holding a revolver in his right hand.

"What…what's that for?" Aimee said feeling more than a bit alarmed. Jeremy saw the fear on her face and gave a half smile and looked at her.

"Just to keep you under control." He glanced over to Nicole. "she doesn't give me any trouble. But you being new here and all, well, I just wanted to be prepared." Aimee closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she had to not give him a reason to feel threatened. She needed to make him feel relaxed, though she assumed there was a drug already helping with that based on his body language.

"Oh, well there is no need for that. Uhm, did you come down to give us some dinner? The candy doesn't quite do it for me." Jeremy gave her a dead calm look. He almost seemed to be looking through her.

"You want a better meal, then you will have to earn in." he said without emotion.

"Oh? Just how do I do that?" Aimee asked, attempting to keep her demeanor as relaxed as she could muster. A smile cracked out of the corner of his lip. He looked down at Nicole and took his hand and brushed the lock of hair from her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Miss Nikki here. She knows all about what she has to do." Nicole quivered slightly by his touch. Aimee fought her impulse to slap his hand away from the child.

"I asked what do I have to do? Not what she has to do." Aimee said, hoping to get his attention back on her. Jeremy flashed his sickening smile to Aimee.

"Well, the beauty of things now will be that the two of you can make it a group effort. And if you do what you are supposed to do….and do it well" he added with a raised eyebrow. "Then you will both get rewarded." Aimee blinked a few times then closed her eyes. She was almost afraid to ask.

"Oh, then what do you have in mind? And if I do it, I better get more than just a hot meal." Jeremy half turned his head towards her. He hadn't expected her to be asking for another pop. He figured he would have to be more persuasive. But apparently her body's need for another dose was winning out over any objection her mind had. All the better he thought.

"If by more, you mean another dose of happy juice for your arm, I am sure that can be arranged." Aimee nodded slightly.

"Good." She said. While part of her body was definitely not opposed to another dose to calm her down and level her out, she fought the idea of actually coming to any point where she would have to take another hit. Jeremy placed his hand on the side of her face. The way a keeper adored an animal that they owned.

"Then we will get along just fine, baby." He said with a sickening tone. Aimee looked back to him.

"But what is it that you want us to do? She asked a bit nervously. Again, Jeremy gave a sick smile.

"Well, here is how it's going to go. You and the little princess here are going to go up to my bedroom. Then the two of you are going to get out of these clothes, that's a nice shirt by the way" he observed looking down at her shirt. Aimee rolled her eyes a bit. "Then first off, you and the little princess, whom I am sure you've gotten acquainted with by now… will enjoy each other to the point where you are, shall we say more receptive to the company of a man."

Aimee stared blankly at him. The sick son of a bitch expected her to have sex with a child. While not completely a shock, the idea of it was beyond anything Aimee could comprehend. She looked down nervously. The revolver in his hand was clearly meant to be a persuader, if necessary.

"Let me get this straight…"Aimee began, not sure what approach to use in order to delay such a despicable act from proceeding. "You want me to fuck this girl?" Jeremy gave her an almost humorous look.

"I believe I just made that fairly clear. And please don't try to tell me you aren't into girls. I've watched you with that blond bitch detective and I know you are more than just professional acquaintances." Aimee looked back and forth, searching for words. She was not really aware than Jeremy had them, at some point, under observation.

"But Callie is over ten years older than me." Jeremy blinked repeatedly at her. Then gestured towards Nicole.

"And the princess is over ten years younger than you. See, it evens out." Aimee was feeling bowled over by this twisted logic. Though she knew she had to find some way to delay this. To outsmart him.

"What do you expect me to do with her?" Aimee said, gesturing towards Nicole. She decided to use another tact. "I'm kind of doubting she knows what to do." Jeremy gave her a smile.

"Well, I am sure she will learn. You will just guide her by example." He said, taking a bit of pleasure in telling her what she should do.

"Example?" Aimee echoed. Jeremy nodded.

"Yes, you go down on her honey pot and then tell her how you like it. Then she can do it to you. I can tell you already that if she handles your sweet spot like she handled mine, you will be thanking me by the end of the night." Aimee was so beyond words. A sickening feeling settled upon her just imagining such a scenario. This sick fuck of a human just needed to be stopped! She imagined the immeasurable amount torture this poor child had gone through. It took all the composure Aimee could muster to not try to physically stop him then and there. She knew though, as disoriented as she still felt, it would be in vain. He was stronger than her by a mile. He also had the revolver. As much as it sickened her she knew she had to play his game to give Nicole a chance to escape.

"Uhm, ok." She said and placed an arm around Nicole for a moment. Nicole seemed a bit uneasy, but she remembered that Aimee said she had to put on an act for him.

Aimee bent over and gave Nicole a kiss on the cheek and placed her face near the child's neck, doing her best to make it appear she was going to follow through with Jeremy's desires. A moment later she stood back up with a sour look on her face.

"What's the problem, baby? You were doing good for a minute there." Clearly irritated that Aimee didn't instigate a more intimate contact with Nicole. Aimee cringed slightly and shook her head a bit.

"Look, I don't know what _your_ personal preferences are… But if you want _me_ to play with her so I can get a dose and some dinner from you, then you better have her bathe. The kid smells like a sewer. If you want me to play with that, then you better let her soak in a tub for a good while." Aimee looked at him and gave him a questioning shrug to suggest it was his call, but she wasn't going to get into it if she had to deal with her odor. Jeremy looked down to Nicole. She appeared dirty and generally disheveled. As much as a delay to his fun would be, he couldn't see a reason to deny the request.

"Ok, baby. I guess the princess could use a soak…. before she soaks you." Aimee mentally shuddered at the thought. She so wanted to make him pay for what he had done to Nicole. And to her for that matter. She nodded and managed to perk her eyebrows at him.

"Good." She said with a look of approval. Aimee put her hand on Nicole's back and prodded her a bit. "C'mon, girl. Gonna get you all cleaned up." She said as they began to walk in front of Jeremy who had gestured for them to walk towards the stairwell. Nicole ascended the stairs first. She looked over her shoulder, down at Aimee. She clearly had a scared expression on her face. Aimee gave her a short nod of approval to remind her that they were getting to the place they needed to be. The climbed the stairs slowly. Aimee looked down briefly. Not surprisingly Jeremy had his face transfixed upon her ass. Aimee so desperately wanted to kick him down the stairs, but doubted she could get Nicole out of the way, and close the door in time. To say nothing of his ability to kick, or even shoot the door open to catch them.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jeremy directed them down the hall. He pointed to a door on the left.

"Go in there." He directed. Aimee pointed Nicole towards the door. She swung the door open and Jeremy pointed from the hallway. "Light switch by the mirror above the sink." Aimee flipped it on. The bathroom was narrow. It had a sink on the left. Directly across was a tub. Aimee looked down towards the end of the room where a commode sat next to a window! Aimee said a silent prayer. The window appeared to be large enough to allow Nicole to fit through. One thought that also crossed her mind was how old the building was. The window frame and sill appeared to have several thick coats of paint on it. She knew from having rented many a dump over the last couple years that sometimes the windows were essentially painted shut and not easily openable.

"Run the water." Jeremy snapped. "I don't have all night, baby." Aimee sighed quietly. She gestured to Nicole and went about turning the bathtub water on. She felt a strong force of water over her hands as she waited for it to turn warm. A few moments later she plugged the tub and searched around the tub and found some liquid soap. She squeezed a healthy amount of it in, hoping it would produce heavy bubbles. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Jeremy had stepped further into the bathroom. Aimee turned to Nicole and looked kindly to her.

"Why don't you get undressed, baby doll?" she asked softly. Nicole looked nervously passed her and at Jeremy. Even though it had no doubt happened many times already, she was still obviously uncomfortable getting undressed around him. Aimee gave her a reassuring look. Nicole nodded slightly and proceeded to remove her jumper. A moment later she stood before the tub, clearly feeling self-conscious. Her frail frame and pale skin reminded Aimee just how young she was. Aimee looked down over Nicole's body and within a moment closed her eyes. "Dear God!" She thought. Her body had a number of bruises in various stages of healing. But what was most disturbing to her was the friction burn marks she could see on Nicole's inner thighs. Having the same such marks on her own body, she felt great sympathy towards Nicole. And even greater disgust for the person standing over them in the doorway.

The water reached a level halfway up the tub. Aimee gestured for Nicole to step in. She did so, grateful to feel less exposed and also the warmth of the water felt nice.

"Get on with it." Jeremy prodded. Aimee looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit confused. Jeremy rolled his eyes a bit.

"Scrub her down." He told her. Aimee closed her eyes a moment and then turned to face Nicole. As if she hadn't felt humiliated enough. She took a nearby washcloth and soaked it in the warm water.

"Uhm, stand up, baby." She asked in a gentle tone. Nicole complied and stood up. The soapy water drifted down her small frame. Jeremy smiled approvingly as Aimee did her best to wash her. Aimee saw her bruises once again. A couple tears fell from the corner of her eye. She glanced over her shoulder as Jeremy watched with pleasure. She knew she needed to get him out of the bathroom in order to avoid him making them do something sickening right then and there, and to afford Nicole the chance to escape. Aimee cleared her throat.

"Sit down baby. Let yourself soak for a while." She said and turned to Jeremy. "Ok, I am going to let her soak. That will relax her, and uh, make her more receptive to other things." He looked at her, someone displeasured by the fact she hadn't taken a more intimate role in bathing Nicole.

"Why do you need to let her soak? I can take what I want right now." Aimee swallowed hard and turned towards him. She ran her hand down his arm, again raising her eyebrows seductively at him.

"Yeah, well I am a girl, and you aren't. Women don't respond well to just being taken like that. If she enjoys herself then you enjoy yourself." Jeremy was taken a little back by Aimee's forward nature with him. He had felt that he would definitely have needed to give her another pop before she would become more agreeable.

"Well, whatever. Seems a waste of time. If I need to get her in a more relaxed mood, I can…."

"Don't waste it on her." She said. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want her taking any H? Why should you care?" Aimee, angry as hell inside, managed to keep calm.

"Uhm, because for one, it's less for me. Having been on it a couple times, I don't want to run out now that you have introduced me back to the stuff. Thank you for that, by the way." She said, offering him a flare of a scowl. "I was clean for almost two years." Aimee sensed that Jeremy was having a hard time buying her story about wanting more heroin. She figured it would be best to pose as a former user, even though she had never touched it, or any other illegal drug in the past. Jeremy chuckled at these words.

"Ah, so now it makes sense, baby. You used to play on the wild side before you straightened out and got a job helping cops." Aimee looked down, feigning a bit of embarrassment.

"Something like that." She said softly. Jeremy sneered.

"Well, sorry to put you back on the juice, baby. And I have plenty, so it shouldn't matter if we give the princess some." Aimee shook her head.

"No good." Jeremy took on an incredulous look.

"And why not?" He snapped. "It will relax her. Maybe she doesn't like girls and needs something to break the ice." Again Aimee felt like slamming his head into the tub of water. She sighed.

"Two reasons. One, she doesn't need that shit. Just because I do, again, and you do, doesn't mean we need to put it on her. It's a bitch, even if we like it. You know that yourself. And two, it's going to zone her out so much it will be like getting it on with someone in a coma. I don't know about you, but I like my partners to have a bit of movement and response." Aimee managed to give him a seductive, bad girl look to emphasize that she wasn't simply pointing out that heroin was bad. He probably didn't care about that. But may just give a damn if she said it would be a turn off sexually. Jeremy returned her look with a crooked smile.

"Ok, baby. Let the princess soak and then you will be able to watch her buck later on. Maybe you're right. I kind of enjoy it when they resist." Aimee gave him a half smile through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. So how about we go in the other room? Maybe I can get a little hit ahead of play time." She said and ran her hand down his arm again. Jeremy stood there for a moment. Unsure if he should leave the kid in the tub. But the look on Aimee's face made him throw his caution to the wind for the moment. He was fairly confident he could control an eight-year-old if she got out of hand. Plus, he knew he had the back door of the building padlocked, so she would have to go past him to get to the front door.

"Yeah, ok baby." He said. He smiled faintly as the music, which still played, seemed to lull him into a deeper trip. He turned around and gestured to Aimee to follow. Aimee glanced down to Nicole in the tub. She gestured with her eyes towards the window with urgency.

"Ok, Nicole, soak all that dirt out and relax. We will be back soon and have some fun." Nicole looked at her pleadingly. Again, Aimee firmly gestured towards the window. Nicole took a deep breath and nodded to her.

"Ok, Aimee." She said quietly.

Aimee gave her one last smile and vanished into the hallway. She followed the waiting Jeremy down the hall into the front room. She walked slowly over to the table where Jeremy had stopped and sat down. He gestured to her.

"Have a seat, baby." He said. Aimee took a seat next to him. She looked over to him nervously. He set the revolver on the table. Aimee glanced down at it. The barrel was aimed towards her. She looked from the gun and back to Jeremy.

"Not a proponent of gun safety?" She asked nervously. He looked down at the gun and chuckled inwardly. He moved the gun to the side where it wasn't aiming at her.

"Not a mind game, baby. All you need to know is it's loaded with six rounds of .357 nastiness. And I'd truly hate to mess up all that smooth skin." Aimee nodded slightly. She got his point. She needed to do whatever she had to in order to keep him in this room. Preferably in that seat.

"Well, I am sure it's a last resort for you." She said, choosing her words carefully. She couldn't help but engage him as she was beyond irritated by this subhuman piece of garbage.

"What do you mean, baby?" Aimee just gave a slight shrug and cracked a wry smile.

"Just figure you like a woman to feel your power. And when she is bad you probably like to inflict it slowly and, well, a gunshot is pretty much a quick and likely unsatisfying solution." Jeremy's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Well, you probably don't want to find out, baby." Aimee shook her head raised her eyebrows soberly.

"I'm sure I don't." She said softly. Aimee was really searching for a way to not only buy Nicole time to escape, but also avoid having Jeremy dose her up with any more of that crap. Jeremy went about taking out his stash. Aimee looked on with a lump in her throat.

"Say, we don't have to go right to that. You got any booze?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. He turned a bit to face her and studied her face.

"I'm fixing you up a pop and you are asking for a drink?" Aimee's eyes shifted nervously. She had just made a pretty big mistake. No one needing a dose of heroin would ask for a drink. And while Aimee would have not objected too much to another dose, she knew in her mind that such a choice would be very bad. She didn't want to become addicted. She cleared her throat nervously.

"uhm, well, I just mean that what's the rush? Maybe a drink would make me feel more relaxed." Jeremy, even in his state, knew that made little sense. He looked squarely at her.

"Maybe I should tell you about the woman you replaced." He began, speaking slow and deliberate. "Her name was Jade. And she very much liked her H. She liked it so much that every time she came in she would go straight for a pop. Nothing else really mattered. And she sure as hell never would take a drink if someone was waving this magic juice under her nose." He said and started cooking the dose up. Aimee looked on nervously.

"What, uhm, happened to her?" she whispered. Jeremy sneered.

"She got one dose too many. She couldn't handle the last one I gave her and she crawled away to die…. So I assume." This was quite unsettling to Aimee. Especially in light of the fact that Jeremy was filling a syringe at that very moment.

"Uhm, why couldn't she handle it?" Aimee asked meekly.

"Because I cut the H with Fentanyl and gave her an extra big pop." Aimee paled slightly. She didn't really know the significance of the drug added to the heroin, but figured it was obviously not a healthy addition.

"So you intentionally did away with her?" Aimee asked. Jeremy smiled at her curtly.

"I suppose that is one way to say it. She became undependable and disliked my little distraction in the other room. She was even more irritated when I brought you home."

"So, she didn't help you take Nicole?" Jeremy laughed.

"Not a chance. She was a bit miffed at me for having done that." Aimee furrowed her brow a bit.

"So, she was not an accomplice?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I suppose your detective types are always looking for the story. Well, fine, I will tell you." He said with a smile. Aimee sighed to herself. She had struck a chord with his ego. Hopefully this would buy her a few more minutes! She hoped and prayed that Nicole was using this chance to get far away from here.

"Please do." Aimee said, appearing to give him her full attention. She sighed in relief to herself when he put the syringe down on the table.

"So what would you like to know exactly. Not that it will ultimately do you any good. So I might as well feed your curiosity." Aimee tried to not let the latter half of that statement bother her.

"Well, I am curious to know how you came to select Nicole." Jeremy smirked again.

"Well, that was fairly easy. You see, I laid bait by placing an ad on Craigslist for a nearly free swing set that one of my old neighbors gave to me. He had this fairly nice heavy duty set and I was pretty sure I would be able to attract a lovely young lady by listing it, along with free help to come to their house and install it." Aimee thought for a moment then looked at him.

"So you were contacted by the Brennans?" Aimee asserted. Jeremy nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes, that Carl Brennan was a cheapskate for sure. He was all over it. He brought that little hottie daughter of his."

"Katie?" Aimee interrupted. Jeremy nodded and got a distant look in his eyes and he recollected the child.

"Yeah, little Katie." He mused. He looked over at Aimee. "Maybe I can still go snag her, too. Nikki would have a playmate and we could all have a ball." Aimee was finding it difficult to maintain composure. All she wanted to do was rip the perverts head off.

"So how did you end up with Nicole?" She asked, even though she had a general idea at that point.

"Well, baby, that day I snagged her, I had my heart set of Katie. I had watched them all play many, many times at the park. Once I delivered the swing set I was able to determine where she lived and the whole layout of that area. I tried to make it so they would have to go play in the back yard by the woods."

"So, you laid out all that broken glass at the playground as a deterrent for them to leave the park?" Aimee asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to seem impressed by his story. Jeremy nodded with a toothy grin.

"You bet, baby. All that glass sent them back to Katie's house pretty quick. Anyway, I stayed just inside the woods and watched them play. I had hopes that Nicole would get called home, but seems like her mom had better things to do than keep track of her." Aimee so wanted to reach for the gun on the table, but it was sitting on the other side of Jeremy and she would likely not be able to snatch it with any success.

"So eventually Katie got called into dinner like clockwork. Then you found yourself out there with Nicole who had decided not to leave when Katie went in."

"Yep. A quick sprint into the yard with a rag full of chloroform and she was all mine." The pride in which Jeremy recounted the tale made Aimee shiver inside.

"Well, that was quite an accomplish…." Aimee's words were cut off by a sound from the the back of the house. Jeremy shifted abruptly and grabbed his revolver. Aimee turned as well and got up. Jeremy walked quickly back with Aimee on his heels. Jeremy turned and pushed the bathroom door open.

"What the hell?!" He said aloud. He and Aimee saw that Nicole had climbed out the window and was mostly out. Her arms were hanging around the sill of the window. She was apparently not on the ground yet and was fearful of falling.

"Let go, Nicole!" Aimee shouted. Jeremy lunged forward and was able to grab one of Nicole's hands. Aimee had seen enough. She lunged forward and jumped onto Jeremy's back and did her best to restrain his arms and stop any attempt to pull Nicole back in through the window. Jeremy took his free hand and grabbed Aimee's hair from over his shoulder and pulled mercilessly!

"Owww!" Aimee screamed. She took her right hand and scratched across his face, infuriating him. He growled out in pain. In his haste to retaliate at Aimee, he lost his grip on Nicole and let her arm go. She disappeared from view of the window. A moment later a soft thud was heard when she landed.

"Run Nicole, run!" She screamed, still embraced with Jeremy. Jeremy angrily shook her off and threw her to the ground. He rushed to the window which was not all the way open. Jeremy tried to open it completely so that he could chase after Nicole. But as Aimee had previously thought, the window had so many coats of paint on it, that it would not open all the way.

"Son of a bitch!" Jeremy growled as he attempted in vain to open it further. He took out his revolver and pointed it out the window. He fired a shot into the darkness. Then aimed at what he thought was movement but was knocked off balance on when Aimee jumped on him again. The revolver cracked another shot harmlessly into the sky. Completely infuriated, Jeremy turned and again shook Aimee off of him. She fell to the bathroom floor. Jeremy looked down at her with an evil expression. He tucked the revolved back into his pants.

"You were right earlier baby." He hissed breathlessly. "I do like to make a woman suffer when she's bad. And a bullet to the head is too damn good for you, bitch!" He stepped up and began kicking her hard with his boots. Aimee screamed in pain! Jeremy had landed several swift kicks to her ribs. He proceeded to grab her by the hair and dragged her out of the bathroom and down the hall. He brought her into the front room. Aimee groaned in pain as she bent over holding her stomach. Jeremy pulled her head up by the hair and stood her up. She sank a bit but remained standing, feeling quite disoriented. Jeremy sneered at her. He drew his fist back and slammed it into her jaw. Aimee collapsed in a pile on the floor. He pulled her up by the hair again and continued to beat on her face. She groaned out in plain.

"Please stop! Please stop!" she begged. Jeremy slammed his fist into the side of her head again and once again she fell to the floor. Jeremy sneered down at her.

"That should keep you for a few minutes." He snarled and turned and rushed to the door. He undid the bolt and rushed outside. With all of the woods that surrounded the building and no exterior lighting, it was not easy for Jeremy to make out anything. He ran around the building at least six times, weaving in and out of the woods that immediately surrounded the chapel. He couldn't see anything. His stood near the front of the chapel and felt the cool fall air rush at his face. His lip twitched nervously. He needed to find Nicole, but also needed to make sure Aimee wouldn't pose an escape risk either. He rushed back into the house where he found Aimee stirring a bit on the floor. Fresh blood coming from her nose and mouth. One of her eyes was nearly swelled shut. She looked up at him through her one eye. He looked down with a menacing expression.

"If she escapes, you're dead! You got that, bitch?!" In spite of the situation at hand, Aimee felt a huge sense of relief that Nicole had apparently escaped the grounds. Jeremy was appearing a bit unhinged by the loss of control over Nicole. He looked back down at Aimee.

"I said, do you understand me?! You are a dead woman if she got away!" Again, Aimee looked up at him through her one functioning eye. She had done what she set out to do. Nicole was likely going to be safe. Her job was finished and it didn't matter what happened to her. A slight smile creased her lips as she looked at him.

"Bring it on…you sick fuck!" She rasped.

Infuriated, Jeremy reared back with his right leg and swiftly kicked Aimee squarely in the head.

She fell silent.


	29. Chapter 29

**-29-**

 _a/n: I am sure some will find this chapter a bit disturbing. But it did seem fitting. Just a few more chapters to go. As always, thanks for the messages and please feel free to review._

Callie and Jack trekked through the rural Pennsylvania woods. The cool fall breeze swept gently through the trees. Callie paused to take a breath. She looked over to her companion.

"What do you think, Jack? This friend of yours have a good memory?" Callie asked, feeling a bit frustrated that they hadn't discovered any clues. Jack took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"This would probably be a good deal easier in the daytime. I thought the trail we turned off on could have been the one that led to the chapel. But as you know, even after leaving the truck, the trail just dead ended." Callie nodded wearily.

"Seems we picked the wrong trail." She lamented. Jack nodded.

"I think that's a safe assumption, young lady. But it doesn't mean we won't come across the right one at some point. The direction we have been walking is roughly north northwest. We will eventually have to cross another trail."

"And if we don't?" Callie asked. Jack gave her a half smile. He knew she wanted to find Aimee. He could tell she had a great deal of guilt over her. He wasn't entirely sure why she felt all of this guilt. But it really wasn't his business.

"Well, my dear. Worst case scenario is we find nothing tonight and tomorrow we go ask the farmer, Deacons is his name I believe, where the chapel is. He probably knows every trail, fence and building on these twelve hundred acres. He would likely be able to drive us out to it pretty quick." Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his scruffy beard. "of course, had I thought of that a couple hours ago it would have made matters a bit easier. But as I don't know the man personally, I suppose it didn't really occur to me to go introducing myself and ask him to take us out on his property in the dead of night. People in these parts can be a bit fickle about who they want on their property." Callie patted Jack on the back.

"It's ok, Jack. It seems a good idea for tomorrow if nothing turns up for us tonight. I suppose that without the help of the police, the guy who owns all this land may just think we are a bunch of crack pots. So going to the owner at night and asking him may or may not have worked." Jack took a deep breath.

"Well, girl. If we draw a blank tonight, we may just have to visit him at daybreak. I got to say that I don't like the whole idea of Miss. Aimee being out here at the hands of some drugged out nut job. To say nothing of that poor little girl. I hope the lord is watching over them both!" Callie nodded soberly.

"I have said many a prayer tonight. I truly hope they are safe." Jack touched her arm and offered Cal a reassuring smile.

"Have faith, girl. He will watch over us. Everything will work out." Callie touched his hand and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I k…." Her words were cut off by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Callie and Jack both snapped to an alert state and looked at each other.

"That was a shot…" before Callie could continue they heard another shot. Jack pointed in a northwestern direction.

"My best guess is they came from that area. But with the wind there is no way to tell for sure." Callie nodded tersely.

"I'm prepared to take your best guess. Let's go!" Jack nodded and took out his pistol and checked it again. Callie did likewise.

"Keep alert, girl. Also, keep in mind that it doesn't necessarily mean that the people we are searching for did the shooting." He cautioned. Callie shot him a glance as they walked quickly along.

"Squirrel hunting at this hour, Jack?" She quipped. Jack chuckled a bit as they walked.

"Well, no, of course not. But folks who live in these parts don't need an excuse to be firing a gun in the middle of the night."

"A reassuring thought, Jack. But I would find the timing a bit too much to be a coincidence."

"Got to agree with you there. Let's just say another prayer and hope it doesn't mean anything bad."

The pair moved in a northwestern direction at a brisk pace for a good twenty minutes. A moment later Callie stopped and held her hand up. Jack abruptly stopped and looked at her.

"What's up, girl?" He asked. Callie held up a hand again.

"Listen, Jack? Do you hear anything?" She whispered. Jack turned his head and strained to listen. The sound of the wind through the trees seemed eerie but not out of the ordinary. A few moments later Callie's hand shot up even further. Jack looked at her, still unable to identify what was setting her off. Callie turned her head again and listened intently.

"I swear I hear something like faint crying." Callie whispered. She slowly started walking again. Jack followed. They stepped as softly as they could and kept alert to the noises. They proceeded another thirty yards and then a sound came. The sound echoed through the trees and almost seemed to carry in the wind. It seemed like the unmistakable sound of a child crying.

"Oh lord!" Jack said tersely. "I heard it!" He looked at Callie. "There is a kid around here somewhere." Callie nodded with an anxious expression.

"Oh yeah. Let's go!" She said. Jack nodded and the two progressed deeper into the woods to find the source of the crying. The further they walked, the clearer the sound became.

"We're getting warmer." Jack said. He took out his flashlight. "I know it makes us a potential target, but we aren't going to find anything without some light on the subject." Callie nodded her agreement and took her pistol from her bag.

"yeah, use it." She said. They walked along and with every step the sound of the weeping became increasingly clear. Jack swept the beam from his LED flashlight back and forth.

They came to a point where the sound had to be coming from somewhere close. They walked a few steps further and the crying seemed to stop. Cal gave a sideways glance to Jack.

"That's weird. I swore we were almost on top of it. Then nothing. I wonder if someone is yanking our chain." Jack looked back to Cal.

"Not sure about that. All I know is that sound definitely sounded like a real child who was not at all happy." Callie looked back over.

"Well, I will give you that. I was just thinking maybe it was like some remote speaker planted out here."

"For what purpose though?" Jack objected.

"I don't know." Callie admitted. "But I have encountered some strange things growing up around detectives and investigating some cases. People do some screwy things." Jack grunted.

"Well, I don't doubt that, girl. But honestly, I think most of the time the most logical and prevailing explanation is often the simplest one. No reason to overthink." Callie raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Jack.

"Occam's razor?" Jack gave a brief smile and nodded. "Yep. Even though I'm an overalls kind of guy, I tend to read beyond Field and Stream, girl." Jack took his flashlight and adjusted the size of the beam to narrow it. He looked over to Callie. "Patience girl, I am going to deploy a little coon hunting skill here because I think I'm on to something." Callie nodded and watched Jack pivot his flashlight beam sharply up and down and slowly rotate his scope. Jack did this for about three minutes. Moving his body in a circle and flashing the beam in the same manner. A moment later he held up his left hand to signal Callie. "Bingo, girl! Stand right there." He whispered. Callie was still not sure what he had discovered. Jack stepped forward a couple steps, then abruptly sidestepped a large pile of overgrown brush. A moment later her came up behind the pile of brush and turned his flashlight back on and shined it into the brush. The action caused a rustling movement within the brush. "It's alright, don't be afraid." Callie heard Jack's voice say. The brush rustled more and a moment later Callie stepped forward and looked down. Hiding in a large pile of fallen branches and leaves she made out the shape of a small child. As if a switch had been been turned, the sound of crying once again started. "Oh my God!" Callie said and knelt down where she came face to face with a small girl. She turned on her phone's flashlight and cast a beam of light on her. She was blond haired, and blue eyed. Callie had seen her photo enough at this point to know she had just come face to face with Nicole Rose! The girl appeared terrified as she looked at Callie, weeping. She looked over her shoulder. Callie reached down and offered her open arms. "Nicole? Nicole Rose?" She asked. The girl, still a bit fearful of Callie and Jack didn't answer immediately. Callie smiled warmly to her. "Nicole, your momma sent me to find you. My name is Callie. The man behind you is Jack. I promise you, we are not going to hurt you." She said softly. Nicole looked up at her with pleading eyes. Hoping that the blond lady was telling the truth. She slowly emerged from the bushed. Upon seeing Callie still had open arms she immediately went to her and hugged Cal for dear life. Callie held her tightly. A sudden flow of emotion flooded her mind. Both held each other tightly, weeping. She had finally found Nicole Rose. Alive! Jack emerged from behind the bush. He looked at the pair with damp eyes.

"Praise the Lord! I have to say that the the most rewarding little raccoon I ever flushed." he said. Nicole and Callie broke their embrace and Callie sat down in front of her.

"Well, Nicole. I must say I am so happy to see you! Your momma is will be so happy to see you!" Nicole's eyes perked.

"You…you're…really goanna take me to my momma?" She asked anxiously. Callie smiled to the child.

"You bet I am, Nicole! Wild horses won't stop us from getting you back to your momma." Nicole hugged her again. Tears streaming down her face. Jack hunched down and looked at the pair.

"Callie, we are still missing one of our fillies. Maybe Nicole knows something about it." He smiled broadly to Nicole. "Don't mind me, little sis. I just look scary. I am really just a big teddy bear!" Callie smiled. Nicole relaxed a little as she watched Callie give Jack's full beard a swift tug to illicit an animated look from him. She giggled a little at them. Callie turned back to Nicole.

"Nicole, we are so glad to have found you. But how did you come to be out here in the woods hiding in the bushes?" Callie asked. Nicole looked at her with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Well, this lady helped me escape from him. She got put in the same locked room with me yesterday. And she made a plan to get me free. She helped me a lot. She told me I needed to go out a window while she kept him busy." Callie nodded patiently.

"Nicole, did you know the name of this woman who helped you?" Nicole nodded vigorously.

"Yes, her name is Aimee. She is such a nice lady. But I am so scared." Callie nodded again.

"Is Aimee still with this man?" Nicole nodded, almost in tears.

"She helped me escape from him. He grabbed me by the arm as I was going out the bathroom window. But Aimee jumped on him and started scratching his face. That made him mad and he turned and started beating her. When he did that he let go of my hand so I could reach the ground. She told me to run as far as I could and hide." Callie and Jack looked at her, wide eyed. Callie began to choke up as she envisioned it in her mind.

"Nicole, was this man named Jeremy by chance?" Nicole nodded.

"Yes. That is him." She replied.

"So you escaped from the bathroom?" Callie asked. Nicole again nodded.

"Yes. She talked him into letting me take a bath. She told me she had to put on an act so he would trust her. He wanted to take Aimee and me to his bed. She told him that she wanted me to take a bath first so I would smell good. He wanted Aimee and me to, you know…." She said, looking down in embarrassment. Callie and Jack both closed their eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Go on, baby." Callie said softly. "It's ok. I promise. I know none of this is your fault." Nicole nodded and looked back up.

"Well, he made Aimee wash me in the tub and then she told him that I needed to soak for a while. She asked him to give her more of that drug stuff that he gave her before."

"Drug stuff?" Callie asked with concern. Nicole nodded.

"Yeah, he put that stuff into Aimee's arm I guess before he put her in the room where I was locked up. When she was first put in the room with me, she acted very…I dunno…it's hard to explain. It was kind of weird." Callie's eyes closed and a silent rage ran through her body. She did her best to contain her anger internally. She glanced up to Jack, who was slowly shaking his head. Callie pushed a smile back to her face and looked at Nicole.

"What then?" She asked. Nicole took a deep breath and looked around her, almost as if she was looking for Jeremy to pop out of the woods.

"Your safe, child." Jack assured her as he watched her apprehension. Callie nodded and smiled to her.

"Definitely safe, Nicole." She said. Nicole pushed a brave face back up and nodded.

"So, uhm, Aimee got him out of the room and I slipped out of the tub and tried to get dressed as quiet as I could. I had trouble opening the window, but got it open enough to slip out. But my foot slipped and banged into the house I think. Then a minute later he came in and was super mad! Like I said before he grabbed me, but Aimee jumped on him and I managed to reach the ground and run. I heard shots as I ran into the woods." Callie nodded.

"So, he put Aimee in your room yesterday?" Nicole thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"It was this morning I think. The room I was in was in the basement and didn't have any windows. Just a light that wasn't very bright. But he threw her in this morning I think. After he…" her voice faded. Callie looked to her.

"After what, baby?" Nicole closed her eyes.

"Aimee was scared and sad. She showed me her marks. The same kind I have." Callie looked confused.

"Marks? What do you mean, baby?" Nicole's eyes shifted back and forth. She looked for a moment in Jack's direction. Callie closed her eyes and nodded. She looked over to Jack who closed his eyes a moment and nodded. He stood up.

"Excuse me a moment, ladies. I have to check on something." He said kindly and walked a distance away from the two. Callie looked over to Nicole.

"There we go, baby. Now are these marks somewhere on your body that you can show me now?" Nicole looked down, a bit embarrassed. "I promise, it's ok. You didn't do anything bad. I just need to see. It will help me understand." Nicole looked back up. She nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and slowly began to raise the skirt on her jumper dress. She pulled it up to her waist. Callie noticed some pretty severe friction burns on her inner thighs. Callie took the skirt and lowered it back down. It was all she could do to contain her rage. She looked at Nicole.

"And you said Aimee had these same kind of marks on her legs?" Nicole nodded. Her face painted with sadness. Callie needed to vent for just a brief moment. "excuse me, baby. I need to talk to Jack for a moment. I am just walking right over by that tree." Nicole nodded. Callie stood up and turned away from her. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Callie did her best not to weep too much as she knew she had to be strong for Nicole. She stepped over to where Jack was studying his map. Callie put her arm on Jack's back for support. He glanced over and noticed her face.

"Stay strong, girl." He said in a low tone. Callie nodded. She placed her head on his shoulder to shield the view from Nicole.

"The son of a bitch raped her. He raped Aimee too." Jack shifted his glance back to her. Clearly he was disturbed as well.

"Are you certain, girl?" He asked. Callie nodded.

"Yeah. She has friction burns all along her inner legs. Some bruises, too! Nicole said that Aimee was locked in with her and she saw the same marks on her legs." Jack closed his eyes.

"Dear God, no!" he looked at her. "So what is the plan?" He asked. Callie sniffled deeply, trying to clear her nose. She blinked several times, trying to gain her composure and develop a plan.

"Well, the priority has to be getting Nicole out of here and to the hospital and to notify the sheriff. Unfortunately, with no phone signal it means one of us needs to take her out of here. Can you retrace your steps?" Jack nodded.

"Of course. You want me to take her out of here and get help?" Callie nodded.

"Yes. When you reach the road, drive back to town and call the police. Get this girl a police escort to the hospital and make sure Alice Rose gets notified. Call detective Jameson with Clymer PD." Jack nodded.

"I know you are going to decline my suggestion, but don't you think we should both retrace our steps and get the full cavalry. He is obviously armed." Callie patted her handbag.

"This isn't a slingshot I have in here, Jack. I can't afford to waste time. If Aimee helped Nicole escape and she saw him beating on her, then I think time is of the essence here. I need to get to her!" Jack nodded.

"I suppose I must agree. That nutcase is probably madder than a nest of hornets if Aimee helped the young un escape." Callie nodded. She looked sternly at Jack.

"Jack, I am not a violent person. But I swear by all that is holy, if he has done…" Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"With all that I have seen already tonight, you won't get any argument from me if you choose to go old testament on this piece of trash." Callie closed her eyes for a moment and gave Jack a hug. The pair walked back over to Nicole. Callie cleared her throat and looked down at the child.

"Nicole, how far away would you say we are from the house?" Nicole looked up and then around the woods. She pointed in a westerly direction.

"Maybe about ten or fifteen minutes I ran before I got out of breath." Callie nodded.

"Ok, little lady. Here is what will happen. Jack here…" She said gesturing towards Jack. "is going to take you to your momma and the police. They are also going to take you to the doctor to make sure you are ok."

"What are you going to do?" Nicole asked anxiously. Callie took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, Aimee is a very good friend of mine. And I want to help her escape from that bad man." Nicole nodded.

"I really hope you can help her. I like her a lot. She wanted to get away too so she could work things out with someone."

"Oh?" Callie asked with with raised eyebrows. Nicole nodded.

"Yes. I remember we were talking. I asked her if she was married and she said no. Then I asked her if she was dating and she said she wanted to. But she had to work a few things out with that person so that they could be together. It seemed real important to her." Callie looked down and closed her eyes.

"Oh, well I am sure it was important to her." She said quietly. "And I am going to do my best to try to help her get free so she can work those things out." Nicole looked sad.

"I really hope she is ok and you can. She is such a nice lady. She helped me so much. I want her to be safe and happy." Callie forced a smile amidst her growing fear.

"I want her to be happy too. So I need to do everything I can to make it happen for her." She turned to Jack. "Jack here is going to make sure you make it back to your momma safe. He is big and strong and no one will mess with him. Is that ok with you?" Jack smiled towards Nicole. Nicole looked him over again. She seemed convinced that he was a nice person who would be protecting her.

"Yes." She replied simply. Callie smiled and opened her arms to Nicole. She ran into her arms and gave her a big hug.

"Ok, girlfriend. You and I are going to meet up tomorrow. I want to make sure you are ok and everything is alright. So is that a deal?" Nicole nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for finding me, Callie." She said. Callie patted her back and turned towards Jack.

"You are welcome, girl. I am going to put you in the strong arms of uncle Jack now." Jack opened his arms and Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around his burly neck.

"Ok, young lady. You are going to get a ride all the way back down the hill with me! Sound good?" Nicole nodded.

"I want to see my momma. Can we go see her?" Jack smiled.

"You bet we will! Come on. Let's go!" He turned to look at Callie. "You watch your tail, girl! Go with God." He said. Callie nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Keep her safe, Jack." Jack nodded.

"Bet on it!" He said, then turned and walked off into the night.

* * *

Jeremy looked down at the motionless body of Aimee Davidson. He wasn't sure if he had finished her off or not. He felt the surge of excess adrenaline coursing through his body. He needed to quell it so he could figure things out. He looked about searchingly until he saw the loaded syringe still sitting on the table. He took a seat and exhaled deeply. He glanced down at Aimee with a look of disgust. Her shapely legs and peach shaped rear peaked out from under her shirt.

"What a waste." He grunted as he wrapped the hose around his upper arm. He reached over with a shaky hand and grabbed the syringe. After sending the plunger home he tossed it on the table and sat back. The much desired rush came and he found himself calming. His anxiety washing away almost instantly. He was able to focus. He slowly sat back up and again looked down at Aimee. He got up and walked over to her. Kneeling down next to her he took a finger and placed it against the artery in her neck. He felt a pulse.

"Damn!" he muttered, hoping he had already done away with her. He stood up and looked around. He knew he needed to go look for Nicole. He was fairly sure that as deep in the woods that the chapel was, it was not very likely that Nicole would have the ability to reach the main road anytime soon. She was likely close by and probably freaking out. He would be able to find her and get her back! He looked back down at Aimee. He needed to deal with her. After a few moments thought a crooked smile creased his lips. He realized he still had a bit of the fentanyl left. If she appeared to have overdosed, the physical evidence showing she was beaten would be meaningless.

"Dead women tell no tales." He muttered down at her. He walked over to his stash and began cutting a mixture of heroin and fentanyl.

* * *

Fenton Hardy's headlights illuminated the old worn pickup truck parked ahead of it on the side of the muddy dirt road.

"Jack's truck!" Iola exclaimed. Fenton nodded.

"Now we are getting somewhere. Looks like the rear wheels of the truck are buried fairly deep in the mud. I wonder if it's stuck. Not sure, but my guess would be that they got out went on foot due to the mud. I don't think his truck is a four-wheel drive."

"Well we should be able to drive our truck further in since we have four-wheel drive." Fenton nodded.

"Theoretically." He mused. "I am going to check their truck over just to make sure there isn't any sign of foul play." He placed the truck into park and set the brake. He and Iola stepped out and trudged through the mud up to where Jack's pickup sat. Fenton took out his flashlight and directed the beam inside. After a few moments inspection he turned the beam to the ground and walked around the truck and back to the front.

"Looks like they just went on foot. I have footprints large and small. Looks like Jack and Cal started walking in a northerly direction." He said as Iola walked up to him and looked down at the tracks herself.

"Yeah, those are Cal's size 7s. Looks like she has a heel on those boots she is wearing. That can't be comfortable in this sludge." Fenton nodded.

"The other tracks look like a man's work boot. Well, if they are on foot we may be able to catch up to them with the truck." Iola nodded with hope.

"Yeah, let's go." She started walking back to their own truck. The pair got in and Fenton shifted back into gear and drove around Jack's truck and headed slowly along a small muddy trail. Iola rested her head against the window as they drove. Lost in thought. She was so worried for her friend. With knowing that the kidnapper had a violent history her concern grew deeply. Jack, Callie, Aimee and Nicole could likely be held prisoner. Fenton glanced sideways at her.

"I know you are worried, but I need you to focus on the environment we are driving through. I am looking as well, but trying to keep us on what little road there is. Two sets of eyes are better than one." Iola snapped out of her trance and looked back over to Fenton.

"Sorry, I am just hoping that they aren't all prisoners somewhere." Fenton grunted.

"I know this guy has a nasty rap sheet, but it wouldn't be the easiest thing to snag both Jack and Cal. They are both armed. Chances are this guy, if he is even up at this chapel building, is too busy keeping the prisoners her has under control." Fenton knew he was telling Iola a bit of a fib using such a rationale. But he wanted to ease her mind from fearing the worst.

"Trying to stay positive, Fenton. I really am. But wow, is it hard when it hits home like this." Fenton smiled in spite of their situation.

"Well, consider it this way. How many times have Frank and Joe been abducted and escaped? I mean you should be a bit desensitizes to it by now. As many times as they have been held against their will." Iola looked down for a moment.

"Yeah, but that is Frank and Joe. Two very seasoned investigators who can take care of themselves. Cal may have the training, but not necessarily all that much experience. Plus, she is prone to reacting and making judgment calls based on emotion here. Not necessarily practical and logical choices." Fenton nodded.

"I must, of course, concede that. Callie seems to have an attachment with Aimee that runs pretty strong. For as short a time as they have known each other, I must say it somewhat defies logic. I mean you can probably offer a more educated opinion on it. But it seems that this attraction they share is not entirely one that is simply physical."

"Not at all." Iola said softly. "I honestly can't put my finger on it completely. But their connection has definitely transcended the mere physical. I mean I remember when she got together with Chet. It was rather sudden. But they at least had the preexisting friendship going on. They knew each other quite well." She paused and looked out the window into the darkness. "This thing with Aimee is like a complete unknown. But I guess whatever it is, it's a very real thing. And knowing that as I do, Cal is prone to being impulsive and emotional. Though I figure she was already halfway there with it just being a little girl being abducted. Now the stakes are raised even higher. I know it also doesn't help that Cal likely feels enormous guilt over Aimee being here in the first place. And for that matter, so do I." Fenton looked over to her.

"Why?" Iola took a deep breath.

"Because this whole thing. This trip. This idea to help get Aimee home to her family was at my suggestion. I was so mad at Joe at that time I didn't want to see him. When Aimee told us that morning that she was trying to save money to get back home, well, I took the ball and ran with it. Cal, of course, was happy to hop on board. We just thought it would be a fun girl's road trip kind of thing. Give us some space from the guys. I needed it. Cal sure needed it after her altercation with Frank." Iola buried her head in her hands, trying hard not to cry. "Dear God, if something happens to either of them, I won't forgive myself!" Fenton braked the truck and put it into park. He slid over towards Iola and put an arm around here.

"Now, now, Iola. You can't be blaming yourself. A lot of different actions happened for this to all play out the way it did. You simply cannot take blame for every factor of a perfect storm." Iola hugged Fenton and wept on his shoulder.

"I guess I know that." She said in between sniffles and sobs. "but if something bad happens, I just don't know what I will do." Fenton held her tight while she did her best to get it out of her system and regain composure.

"it's ok. You need to have some faith. And we need to be on our game so that we can help. So we can turn the tables and change some of these negatives into positives. We can't just be victims. If we just do that, then the bad and negative will always prevail." Iola took a deep breath and looked up to Fenton. She pushed a smile forward and nodded to him knowingly.

"You know, Fenton. You always seem to know what to say." Iola sat up straight. Fenton handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, guess I am not being much of a second set of eyes for…." Her words were silenced as she saw something in the truck's headlights. She pointed forward in the distance. Fenton turned his head and looked intently. They saw what appeared to be a figure ahead in the distance, but the figure disappeared off to the side of the trail. Iola looked to Fenton.

"You saw that, right?!" Fenton nodded and he cut the engine and headlights.

"Yes, I did. Looked like the figure of someone for the split second I saw. Let's get out of the truck and off the trail. If it's an unfriendly type, I don't need to be a bigger target." Iola nodded.

"You think the way they ducked off the trail they felt the same way?" Fenton gave a shrug.

"They obviously didn't want to be seen." He said and took out his pistol and checked it. Iola did the same. Fenton looked down to his daughter in law. "Keep cool." He warned. She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered. The two ducked off to the left and made their way up parallel to the dirt trail. Walking carefully, they looked all around, but the visibility was quite limited with the dense oak tree ceiling blocking a good amount of the moonlight. They proceeded another twenty yards to where Fenton estimated they had seen the figure duck off the trail. Iola and Fenton strained to look through the dense vegetation.

"I don't see anything." Iola whispered. Fenton nodded slowly as her took in as much as he could in his visual sweep.

"I don't either." Fenton finally said. Before either could say anything more. The sound of brush crackled nearby.

"Fenton? Is that you?" A familiar voice sounded. A relieved Fenton and Iola watched as a figure glided out of a hiding from behind a spot of dense bushes.

"Yes." Fenton said in relief. The figure of Jack Tibbs stepped forward. Iola and Fenton noticed he was carrying a small child in his arms. They holstered their side arms. Iola looked wide eyes when she saw the child under the light cast from Fenton's phone. She recognized her instantly from the photos.

"Oh my God. Jack, is that Nicole?!" She asked stepping forward. Jack nodded as he stepped forward.

"Yes, ma'am." He said with relief, then looked to Fenton. "Sorry, I ducked into the bushes there. All I could see is your headlights. Didn't know if you were friend or foe." Fenton smiled and looked down at the girl.

"Quite alright, Jack. And you are one up on me. I couldn't see where you were hiding."

Nicole looked at the newcomers with apprehension. Iola smiled to her.

"Hi Nicole. My name is Iola. I know your mommy. She has sent us to find you." Nicole's eyes widened and she looked at Jack.

"Wow, there are a lot of people looking for me!" Jack smiled to the youth.

"That's a fact, little sister." He gestured to Fenton. "This is Fenton Hardy. He was also working for your mom." Fenton smiled warmly to the youth.

"Hello, Nicole. It is such a pleasure to meet you." Nicole nodded.

"Hi. Are you going to take me to my momma?" She asked. Fenton looked back at her kindly.

"Well, you know. We are going to figure out here between us, who is going to do it. But I promise you that you will get to see your mom tonight. Ok?" Nicole seemed to take relief with Fenton's words.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton." She said. Iola looked to Jack.

"Where is Callie, Jack?" Jack held up a finger.

"How about we get this little lady down the truck so she can sit comfortably while we chat." He said. Fenton nodded and led the way. Iola picked up the rear, fretting why Jack hadn't answered her question straight away.

A two-minute walk had Fenton starting the truck up and turning the heat on. Jack placed Nicole in the back seat.

"Just hang here for a few, little sis. We will get this worked out and get you home." The youth nodded. Jack closed the door and looked to Fenton and Iola.

"Ok, what about Cal?" Iola asked impatiently. Jack sighed.

"She went after the guy. We found the little girl hiding in some bushes a ways back. She said that Aimee pretty much freed her and then this guy started beating on Aimee. That didn't set well with Callie. So while I told her we should come back and get the police she didn't want to wait. She wanted to go after Aimee. So she sent me down with little sis."

"Oh my." Iola said with fear in her eyes.

"Did the child give you and Callie any account of how or where she came from?" Fenton asked, trying to illicit some facts to go by. Jack nodded.

"You have likely heard from Alma that we figured out it was a place, and not some guy." Fenton nodded.

"Well, the little girl said she was running about fifteen minutes or so. And we found her about a mile up the trail. Well, what's left of the trail. There must be some other way to get a car up there because this dirt road we are on pretty much peters out not too much further up. We went along a bit of a walking path. But to get cars up there you probably have to turn at one of those other trails off the main road."

"Yeah," Fenton said. "Kind of figured that may be the case. Anything else you can tell us?" Jack took a deep breath. He looked back towards the truck to make sure the door was closed.

"Well, she has apparently been criminally assaulted." He said softly. Iola's eyes showed outrage and pain.

"Raped?" she said. Jack nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't care to use the word." He looked back up. "And uhm, the little one told Callie that Aimee was also…" He couldn't finish the sentence and looked back down with a sniffle. Iola looked outraged.

"Oh, dear God." She turned to Fenton. "What do we do?" Fenton looked at them.

"Well, for one we keep our heads about us." She saw the tears streaming down Iola's face. He sighed. "You aren't going to like this, Iola. But you are way too emotionally charged on this. You won't be any good to Callie or me by going forward." Iola's eyes flared.

"Your damn right I'm emotional. In fact, I am fucking pissed and want this guy's head on my mantle. This piece of garbage has raped a child, and Aimee as well. He has apparently also inflicted some pain on Aimee in other ways. We need to go hunt this guy down." Fenton shook his head.

"Not you!" He said. "The most logical thing to do right now is for you to take Nicole to the hospital and alert the police and Alice Rose. Jack and I will go find them and help." He looked up to Jack "if you are willing, of course." Jack gave Fenton a firm nod.

"I'm in, brother." Iola looked at the pair.

"A little sexism much?" She exclaimed with a disgusted look. Fenton gave her a stern look.

"Look, I know you are upset. But you will do no one any good going off half-cocked and emotional. You need to get that young girl to safety. Do you know how much responsibility that is in itself? I don't know if this Jeremy is still up at this chapel or if he has come down the other road to look for Nicole. So the job I just gave you is hardly a walk in the park. I need you to take this truck, lock the doors and get the hell back towards town and the minute you get a signal on your phone, call in the Sheriff and alert all the parties. Above all, keep that girl safe. The sheriff can give you an escort to the hospital. We have no idea where this crackpot is. So do your job and let us do ours."

Iola stood there with a sober expression on her face. She turned and glanced through the truck window and saw Nicole sitting in the back seat. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and was looking around the dark woods that surrounded them with an uneasy expression. She nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, as usual." She said. "Ok, you got it. I need to get her back and get the police for you. Just go find Cal and Aimee. Please, Fenton." She rasped, on the verge of tears. Fenton nodded and put a hand on her back.

"Remember, focus." He said. Iola took a deep breath and nodded. She opened the door of the truck and stepped up into the driver's seat. She lowered the window and looked at them both with a pleading expression.

"Bring them both home. Be careful, guys." She said with a sniffle. With a deep breath she found her focus and put the window up and flipped the lights on.

Fenton and Jack watched as Iola turned the truck around and guided it back towards the main road. Fenton turned to Jack.

"Alright, my friend. Lead the way." He said drawing his pistol. The pair started their hike back up the muddy trail.

* * *

The walk seemed like forever to Callie. She had wondered more than once if Nicole had indicated the correct direction. She was, after all, an eight-year-old. The emotional turmoil going through her head was no doubt greatly shortening any perception she had of time and patience. Tears were flowing down Callie's face as she imagined the unspeakable acts that had been done to Aimee and Nicole. She kept a firm grasp on her handbag, which contained her sidearm.

She stopped for a moment to take a short break and gain her bearings. She so very much wished she had a drink to calm her mind. The anger seethed from every sense in her body. She felt the cool air brush against her face. She gazed up to the sky. The broken beams of the moon shone through a small path of openings in the tree tops. She looked up again. Her senses told her that perhaps the narrow stream of light could be created by a lack of trees. A lack of trees in a pattern such as this could dictate that on ground level there may just be a road. Callie started at a quick pace walking due west. It didn't hurt to hope she told herself.

As if by grace of God, three minutes later she found the dense brush give away to a small dirt road. Callie knelt down and took out her phone and turned on her flashlight. The beam clearly illuminated tire tracks!

"Yes! Thank you, God!" She whispered to herself. She started walking on the dirt road heading north. With renewed effort Callie kept a sharp look ahead for any signs of life or any buildings. She trudged along the muddy road for several minutes. Callie walked another fifty yard and then stopped short. She made out the shape of a medium sized building. More importantly there were lights coming from within. Cal's eyes lit up. Excitement, anxiety and anger all flooded her over. She walked forward and as she advanced the building came more into focus. It was an old clapboard building. The shape was unmistakable. With the large front and the center roof which held a steeple. Callie looked up at it. The spire had long since fallen off or been removed. But there were clear indications that it was once a place of worship. A few steps more brought the final sign which would remove any doubt. The car parked on the side of the building was Aimee's GTO! Callie's heartrate seemed to double just seeing it.

Callie paused and looked around her. She saw lights on in the front of the building. She took out her Walther PPK and checked it. One in the tube. Callie nodded to herself and approached the front of the building to see if she could see into any of the windows.

 _Inside the chapel_

Jeremy prepared the lethal combination of heroin and fentanyl in a small metal container over a burner. He took out a syringe and loaded it completely full. He would leave nothing to chance. The amount he had put into the syringe could likely kill three grown men. He turned off the burner and turned around. He walked a few steps over to where Aimee was lying. While she was very badly injured, Aimee was, at this point moving ever so slightly. Clearly his assault had not been lethal. Jeremy looked down at her.

"Sorry it has to come to this, baby. But you caused me a whole lot of trouble. And now you have to pay for that."

Callie peered cautiously into the window of the front of the building. The room appeared to be cluttered with furniture and looked well lived in.

"Son of a bitch has probably been living up here the whole damn time." Callie muttered to herself. She scanned the large room as best she could through the dirty glass which had probably not been cleaned in years. A haze covered the entire glass surface, so getting a clear image of everything proved difficult. Callie used a portion of the sleeve of her shirt to try to wipe away the haziness. While it helped somewhat, there was still quite a lot of grime on the inside. Callie hunched down to get a better view in the area she had just wiped. Upon putting her eye up to the glass her vision settled on a most terrifying sight!

Callie saw a man, who pretty much fit the description of Jeremy Slate. He stood above a figure that was sprawled out on the floor. It had to be Aimee! Callie looked in horror. Slate had what appeared to by a syringe in his hand. Callie's momentary shock caused her hand to fall against the window with a thud.

Jeremy turned abruptly and looked in the direction of the window. There was no doubt that he had seen Callie's face in the window. He dropped the syringe and pulled his revolver out of the back of his pants and fire a shot. Callie fell back as an explosion of glass that was once the window shattered all over her head and face.

"Damn!" She cursed and scurried away from the window. She held her pistol high and rounded the corner of the chapel and located the door. She stood on the side of the doorway and cautiously reached down for the doorknob. She barely turned the knob and it made a clicking sound. Before she knew what had happened another shot fired and blew a large chunk of the door away. Callie jumped back.

"Well, Cal, I think you got his attention." She said to herself. Her heartbeat was racing. She turned slightly back towards what was left of the door and used her arm to push it open without exposing herself. The door squeaked as it opened.

Callie was a bit perplexed since she expected him to fire more shots. No doubt he was trying to flush her out into a better position in which to shoot at.

The unease of the situation made seconds seem like hours to Callie. She knew that it appeared like Jeremy was about to inject some more of that crap into Aimee. She couldn't afford for that to happen. She did her best to control her breathing. She knew it was a very high risk to enter the building, but she didn't have much choice in her mind. Ever so slightly she edged closer to the open doorway. The light from the inside radiated out into the night. Clearly if he was waiting to make that one perfect shot, she was likely going to give him the opportunity. Callie moved her face within an inch of the opening. Still breathing hard, she tried to maintain her focus and composure. She wished she had a Kevlar vest and helmet!

Callie took a deep breath and moved further into the open doorway. She ducked back instinctively. Expecting a gunshot. But there wasn't one. Maybe he wanted to have her more exposed she thought. Callie moved back into the open doorway. She looked quickly into the room. She didn't see anyone. Cal edged further into the doorway, knowing full well she could be a target. On hunched legs she kept her pistol poised above her head. After shimmying even further she found herself squarely in the open doorway. If he were waiting for the perfect shot, he had it. Yet nothing. Callie slowly stood up. She took a step into the room. Her gun still held up high, she checked the corner to her right. While she was at quite the disadvantage as she entered, she was still not fired upon. She also did not see him. She saw the open room to her left and a darkened hallway off to the right. She shifted her gaze to the left where she had originally seen him hovering over the figure on the floor. Callie's eyes grew wide. The figure of Aimee lay on the floor. With nothing more than a tattered plaid shirt on. Callie checked her left corner as she proceeded into the building. Nothing to her left.

"Where the hell is he?" She thought to herself. She was fairly convinced that he was no longer in the main room. All of the thoughts ran through her mind telling her that he was likely setting her up. And other thoughts that suggested maybe he ducked out the back to try to escape. The only thing that _really_ mattered to Callie at that moment was to check on Aimee's wellbeing.

Callie started to walk over towards Aimee. When she was within four feet of her she paused. She looked down at her friend for a moment. Disgust crossed her face as she saw a large amount of blood on the floor and on Aimee's face. Numerous cuts and scrapes marked her body and face. She noticed that the loaded syringe was laying on the floor right next to Aimee's head. She felt a little relief that he had at least not managed to give her another dose of that crap. Little real consolation as she assessed her condition. Callie watched as her body moved slightly. Her hand seemed to twitch involuntarily. All of this seemed to wash over Callie in a wave of anger. As much as she wanted to go hunt the bastard down that did this, she knew she had to get Aimee some medical help. With any luck she could get her to the car.

Before Callie could take another step, a figure stepped forth from the dark hallway.

"Hey…" a voice sounded. Callie wasted little time in lowering her gun hand to fire a shot in his direction. Jeremy also fired a shot in her direction. Within a split second Callie's gun flew out of her hand as she felt a searing burn in her wrist. She looked incredulously to her right arm to see that his shot had nicked her wrist, causing her to toss her gun to the floor several feet away. She looked towards the hall as the figure walked slowly forward. He came to within twelve feet and stopped. The tall, lanky figure gave a comical sneer.

"I'm not sure I could do that again if I tried. Kind of thing you only see in a movie. Wouldn't you agree, detective?" Callie studied the sandy haired man. His sullen expression upon her was unsettling. He held a revolver leveled in her direction. Callie cleared her throat.

"Yes, Mr. Slate. It was a fine shot. Much better than mine." Jeremy raised his eyes to the wall above the hallway entrance. A bullet hole could be seen about nine foot up the wall. He nodded.

"I would have to agree, detective. Your shot was way high. Kind of ironic, don't you think? I mean I am the one who is pretty much high and I can still shoot like John Wayne. You, on the other hand are not under the influence of anything, and couldn't hit the side of a barn." Callie scowled at him.

"Maybe so, but I don't have to rape people to get off." Jeremy sneered back at her. Then smiled. No doubt he was under the influence of something Cal thought. His body language suggested it. His speech pattern clearly showed the influence of some mind altering substance.

"Well detective. She was just collateral damage. I wasn't after her that night. You were the one on my radar. You had to bring on that rich bitch attitude and throw your money around. But hey." he continued as he looked down at Aimee. "She was a pretty good substitute. Sweet and so tight! Damn, you know I think she was even a tighter fit that little Nicole." Callie's eyes turned to fire. She really wished she had a backup gun. All she wanted to do was exterminate this piece of human trash. Callie's anger and heartrate was increasing by the second. Callie looked back at him and found her voice. If she was going to buy it that night, she was at least going to speak her mind.

"Big man, huh? Gotta go stick it in someone against their will because you can't get it anywhere else." He rolled his eyes.

"Bitch, I was getting it just fine before either of them." Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean your little friend, Jade?" This caught Jeremy a bit off guard. He flinched.

"How do you know Jade?" Callie forced a grin.

"Oh, your girlfriend and I had a nice long chat."

"But she's…" Jeremy started.

"Dead?" Callie finished. She shook her head. "Not yet, anyway. No thanks to you, asshole. But you are probably the one that should get credit for her being in a coma." A slight smile returned to his face.

"Coma?" He sneered. "Well, I'm sure that won't last long before she expires." Callie shook her head at him.

"You are a real piece of work, aren't you? You no doubt helped her there with that hotshot." Jeremy looked slightly put off by the knowledge she possessed. He shook his head.

"It won't matter to you since you won't live to tell anyone. So, yeah, I gave her a hotshot. She was supposed to just fade out in that chair right there." He pointed to a chair near Callie. "But something happened with her and she was actually able to make her way to her car and drive out of here. No doubt to the police it seems." Callie shook her head in disgust.

"Not quite, numb nuts. She was found in your van near the Rose house. So whatever dose you think you gave her, it wasn't quite enough." Jeremy nodded calmly.

"Well, I will give you that. But I wasn't about to repeat that mistake with your little tramp girlfriend here. Before your unexpected arrival I was just about give her another special pop. But unlike the one she got yesterday, this one would have turned her lights out for good and quick! There's enough fentanyl in that syringe on the floor to take out a horse." Callie's blood boiled as she heard him brag. She knew she had to try to buy time for Jack to get the authorities. But she didn't know if that were possible given how much time was involved. She took a deep breath and looked at him with disgust.

"That's a pretty weasel like way to do it, isn't it? You were obviously ready to blow my head off. At least that is swift. You seem to take pleasure in putting that poison into a person's body. Obviously you've put enough into yours to turn you completely deranged." Jeremy continued to look at her with an eerie calmness.

"Well, you disapprove. I suppose since you have not had the pleasure I should honor your words. I will give her the swift bullet, and then give you the pop in the arm. Yes, I think that would be very pleasurable." Callie shook her head.

"You are one sick fuck." Jeremy raised an eyebrow and looked down towards Aimee.

"So I've been told." He said quietly. Callie looked over towards her gun. It was a fair distance from her. She tried to move her right hand, but all she could feel is burning numbness. Jeremy smirked.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Callie looked up sullenly. He smiled back at her briefly, the sighed. "Well baby, unless you want to extend your lifespan by coming in the back room with me, I believe we are going to have to call it a night." Callie turned her head halfway away from him to hide the sheer anger on her face. Trying to do her best to not say something she might regret.

She failed.

"You know, I would rather burn in hell than touch you!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "You are the most vile and disgusting piece of human garbage I have ever run across. You have no conscience. You beat and rape women and children. You hold them prisoner…" her voice was starting to crack and she started tearing up. She pointed down at Aimee. "My beautiful Aimee is laying there. Beaten and mauled by you. The person I love is on the floor dying right now!... And You want me to go in the back room with you! Of All the unmitigated, disgusting…" tears flowed from her eyes. Jeremy shook his head with a dull expression. His emotional blunt gradually gave way to a look of irritation and impatience.

"Bitch, do you think for _one second_ I care about any of that!? You are boring the shit out of me!" He said and took his gun and cocked the hammer. "So without further ado, I am going to send your precious lover straight to hell, where you will soon join her!" He lowered his arm and aimed it directly at Aimee's body. A flash of fear came over Callie!

"Nooooo!" She screamed. Before she knew what she was doing she lunged forward from her standing position and landed squarely on top of Aimee.

 ** _Crack!...the shot rang out._**

Callie didn't hear the explosive crack from the revolver. But she did feel the sear of intense heat and pain enter her body!

Jeremy couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Callie throw herself in the path of the bullet intended for Aimee! His lip twitched a bit. After a moment he composed himself, then bent down on his knees to examine his handy work. A pool of blood formed on the floor below Callie. With one hand on his revolver he took his free hand and pulled Callie back over. She was still semi conscious, but bleeding heavily. She lay there facing Jeremy. Her breath was labored, but she was still able to somewhat focus on the man who was less than a foot in front of her. He looked at her and shook his head.

"So noble of you, detective. But if you think it makes a damn bit of difference, you're wrong."

"Oh?" Callie rasped. Clearly in pain, and gasping for air. Her left hand was outstretched along the floor. While maintaining eye contact with Jeremy she felt her hand touching the syringe that he had dropped previously. Callie raised her eyebrows slightly, mocking him. Jeremy's lip kept twitching. He nodded.

"Yeah, cause you just saved me the trouble of watching you die by an overdose. And now, while you are still barely alive, I am going to put a bullet in your precious lovers' head. And you can watch her die instantly before you check out." Again Callie perked her eyebrows up and gave him a faint smile.

"Well then, asshole. Do what you gotta do!" She rasped at him. Jeremy smiled and took his revolver and set it against Aimee's head.

"With pleasure!"

For a split second Callie said a silent prayer, hoping she had been right.

Jeremy pulled the trigger. But nothing happened! It just clicked! Jeremy's eyes grew wide, clearly surprised the gun didn't fire. He pulled the trigger several more times but all he heard were metallic clicks!

Callie smiled at him and briefly glanced down at his gun.

"That's a Smith and Wesson, babe. And you've had your six!"

With all the might Callie could muster, she sent her hand which held the syringe flying. It hit its mark squarely into the side of Jeremy's neck! She shoved the plunger down all the way.

Her eyes reduced to slits.

"Enjoy your time in Hell…." She rasped. Her hand fell away and dropped to the floor.

Her eyes closed.

Her motionless body lay there in a pool of blood next to Aimee's.


	30. Chapter 30

**-30-**

 _Thank you for your continued reading and reviews!_

Iola drove the pickup swiftly down Gresko Road. Looking all around into the darkness, wary of every car she passed. Constantly checking the rearview mirror. She felt relieved as there were no cars in back of her. She noticed Nicole in the mirror. The child still had her arms wrapped around her knees with an uneasy look. The child also looked rather fatigued. Iola flashed a smile at her.

"Relax, baby. We should have a phone signal any time now and I can call the police and your mom." Nicole perked up a bit, but still seemed apprehensive.

"That will be so nice." Nicole said with a yawn. In spite of finally being rescued, it was apparent that the whole experience had taken its toll. Understandably so. Her eyelids settled low as her head was now leaning back against the seat rest. Iola hoped the child could get a little rest before she had to go through all the things that would accompany being rescued. The questions from law enforcement. Talking to therapists. The experience she would have to undergo in terms of being physically examined. She had hoped the child did not think she had done anything wrong as a result of the assault on her. She knew that victims of all ages, at times felt that they were to blame for being assaulted in the first place. It was an unpleasant stigma, to say the least.

Iola also knew that while the rescue would bring great relief to Alice, that the assault upon Nicole would be a hard swallow for her and she would demand justice. She hoped that the police would be able to arrest Slate. But she was too worried about Aimee and Callie to give what would happen later if he was apprehended. Iola hoped that Callie would not get herself in danger by going after Jeremy. But she apparently was hell bent on finding Aimee and her assaulter. She said a silent prayer for their safety. Five minutes more brought Iola to the northern outskirts of Clymer. Within three minutes more drive, Iola pulled into a gas station so she could use her phone. She shifted into park and made sure her doors were locked. She took a steady look into her rearview mirror to ensure that no one had been following her. Even at a distance. Two minutes of looking through the mirror and no cars came from the direction she drove in from. Iola grabbed her phone out of the center cup holder. Sure enough the signal showed three bars of service.

"Thank God!" Iola said. She looked over her shoulder to her precious cargo. Nicole had fallen asleep. Iola looked sympathetically at her. The child had been through so much, she thought. She shook her head to herself and turned back around. She dialed 911 and put the phone to her ear. A moment later an emergency operator answered.

"Yes, my name is Iola Leanne Hardy. I am at the BP gas station at the north end of Clymer on Adams Street. I have been working on the Nicole Rose Abduction. Please be advised that we have just recovered Nicole. I need a police escort to the hospital in Indiana. I also am requesting assistance and backup support for Fenton Hardy who is actively pursuing the suspect in the woods off of Gresko Road. Mr. Hardy needs as much support from city, county and state agencies immediately!" Iola waited for the operator, who was understandably overwhelmed by her statement to start pushing all the right buttons to roll out support.

"Yes, Ma'am, an ambulance is requested. The child is stable, but has been assaulted." She said and paused again to listen.

"Please contact Detective Jameson immediately and advise. I have no idea if the perp has remained in the woods or has come to find the child. We need immediate secured transport for Nicole to get to the hospital. We need full support here and at the scene." She paused again to listed to the operator. "To my knowledge the perp had supposedly been hiding out at an old abandoned place in the woods that is referred to as Williamson Chapel. I am uncertain as to the exact location. But it is based somewhere in the woods and farmland north of Gresko Road." She sat in silence for a moment. "Yes, ma'am. I will be here waiting. Please hurry!" She said. With a sigh of relief Iola disconnected the call and kept a vigilant look at any vehicles in or around the area

Two minutes had not elapsed before Iola could hear sirens in the distance. She let out a slow sigh of relief.

"Thank you, God. Please watch over my friends and keep them safe." She looked down at her phone again and started dialing. A moment later her call connected.

"Alice? This is Iola Hardy….. We found her!"

* * *

Fenton Hardy and Jack Tibbs ran at a quick pace through the woods. After hearing a series of gunshots break the dark of night over a period of several minutes, the pair had quickened their pace in order to find the chapel.

"I don't like this." Jack said between gasps for air as they moved along. Fenton stopped to catch his breath. Jack stopped right behind him. Fenton rested his hands on his upper legs and looked down, trying to recycle his energy. He shook his head.

"I don't like it either." He said between breaths. "Multiple gunshots is never a good thing." He slowly looked up to face his companion. "Hopefully by now, Iola has reached town and has called in the backup. You can bet they will be able to determine where the chapel is and have the police headed that way. Let's just hope when we find it that the situation is contained. I don't want to be hunting all over a twelve-hundred-acre stretch if this guy went mobile." Jack nodded.

"We have to be close. Lord, I hope Callie and Aimee are alright." Fenton gave him a slight pat on the arm and nodded.

"Let's keep the faith." He took a few more deep breaths. "You ready, now?" Jack nodded.

"Let's go!" he said. The pair went back into action.

After another five minutes, Fenton held up a hand for his companion to pause. He looked to the sky.

"What's up?" Jack asked, a bit confused as to why Fenton stopped. Fenton gestured to the sky.

"Not sure, maybe nothing. But there seems to be a break in the tree line up ahead. It might mean just a natural clearing. It might also mean a trail." Jack looked up and nodded.

"Never would have thought about it. Ok, let's go." Fenton led the way towards the area they observed the clearance in the tree tops. A few minutes later the pair were relieved to see that Fenton's speculation had indeed been accurate. A wet dirt road passed before them. Fenton took his flashlight and pointed it down at the trail. He gave Jack a grim smile.

"I think this is it. I see at least three different sets of treads here." He pointed north. "Let's take this road north." Jack nodded and the two started up the trail. The two jogged along as fast as they could against the incline of the trail. Five more minutes led them both to a site that caused them to stop. The shape of an old clapboard building stood about one hundred yards up. Fenton sighed and looked at Jack.

"Ok, Jack. First lesson here is to check the parameter before the building itself. But we do it quick. You need to be alert. If something is going to happen, the chances just grew significantly. Once we circle the house to ensure there are no surprises, we go in. I will lead the way, but keep your gun drawn! Keep a focus and stay calm." He advised. Jack listened to his instructions and nodded. The pair checked their weapons.

Fenton led the way to the left of the chapel and the pair glided from tree to tree, keeping vigilant for anyone outside or any other signs of danger. They had reached the back of the chapel. They heard a faint hum coming from a small attached building at the rear. The small building seemed innocuous enough. Fenton and Jack crept up to the makeshift door.

"What do you reckon that noise is? Generator? Seems pretty quiet." Fenton nodded and worked at the latch on the door. He eventually broke it off and gave the door a tug. He grunted and gestured to Jack to assist him. The two managed to pull the door section out. They realized that the door was quite thick and had a very large amount of insulation built onto it which added to its weight. Once they had the door free the sound increased greatly. Fenton shone his flashlight into the small building. As was suspected, there was a sizable generator running. There were several fuel cans on the far side of the room. The inside walls had large sheets of insulation secured to them. Fenton and Jack walked back from the area.

"Clearly he wanted to have power, yet privacy." Fenton observed. "You could hardly hear the thing running from fifty feet away." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I saw at least three forms of insulation in there." Fenton nodded. He and Jack walked further around the back of the chapel. They came to the back door which was solid. They had no way to determine if anyone was in the room on the other side. Fenton softly touched the handle. Then stepped back.

"Locked tight. C'mon, let's complete the check out here." He said and led the way around the far side of the building. The pair looked all around in the spotty moonlight, but saw no sign of life outside. Fenton did not care to use his flashlight outside for fear of marking himself or Jack as a target for Slate or anyone else intent on doing them harm. As they rounded the side of the building Jack pointed to the GTO parked nearby.

"Looks like the clincher, Fenton. Miss Aimee's car." Fenton Hardy nodded grimly as they walked by it. They came back around towards the front of the building. Fenton held a hand up as the open door came into view. The door was halfway open. The pair observed the large hole blown through the door.

"Ok, Jack. I am going to ask you to stay here, outside the entrance until I can go in and evaluate the situation. If for some reason I don't come out within ten minutes, I want you to backtrack down this trail we came in on and get help." Jack nodded. He was none too enthused about having to go into the place where a person who was clearly violent, desperate and unstable could be. He held up his hands and gestured for Fenton to do his thing.

"Go right ahead, Fenton. I'm a lover, not a fighter…. unless I have to be." Fenton nodded, glad that he didn't have to defuse any misguided masculinity that Jack may have felt obligated to demonstrate.

"Good man!" Fenton said. "Keep alert." Jack nodded back and gave a worried look as he gazed up at the door.

"Be careful, cowboy." He said and followed it with a silent prayer. Fenton moved deftly towards the doorway. He wanted to ensure his approach was silent. He kept his gun poised and ready for action. He stepped to the doorway and slowly peered in to the right. He could not sense anyone in the immediate vicinity. Fenton took a breath and crossed the threshold and entered the front room of the chapel….

Jack watched anxiously as Fenton disappeared into the chapel. A cold wind struck him from above. He hadn't even been able to formulate a thought when he heard Fenton's voice yell out.

"Jack! Get in here, now!" His voice had a pleading tone. Jack closed his eyes for a moment before jumping into action. He stormed through the doorway and looked right, then left. His eyes turned wide when he saw Fenton Hardy kneeling over what appeared to be the bodies of Callie Morton, Aimee Davidson and an unknown man! Jack stepped forward.

"No, dear God, No!" Jack stammered as the scene came more into focus. The sheer amount of blood on the floor caused him to pale. He was certain that they were dead. Fenton had his head down against Callie's chest. Jack watched as he looked up with a shocked look.

"She is alive! Come here." He directed. Jack got down on his knees next to Fenton. The pool of Callie's blood quickly soaking into their pant legs. Fenton threw off his jacket and removed his shirt. He bundled it into a large bandage and applied it to a bullet wound that seemed to be in Callie's side. He looked to Jack.

"Apply firm pressure, Jack." He snapped. Jack nodded and complied. Fenton quickly jumped over to check on Aimee. He determined that she too was still breathing. He examined her for any bullet wounds. He looked up.

"She is beaten pretty bad, but I can't find any entrance wounds for any firearm or knife. He took his jacket and formed it into a pillow and placed it under Aimee's head. He tried to rouse her to consciousness, but was unable to. He quickly returned back to help with Callie. "Ok, I will hold this." He gestured a few feet away at the figure of a man in his thirties who was lying motionless. "Check on him." Jack nodded. He withdrew is blood stained hands which were shaking nervously. He paused for a minute. Fenton looked up to him nervously.

"Jack, the same thing is going through me right now, brother. She is like a daughter to me. But I need your help and focus." He rasped as he held his bloodied shirt against Callie's wound. Jack blinked several times and nodded.

"Right, Fenton." He said and turned to look over the lone man laying a few feet away. Jack placed his ear to the man's chest. Then held a finger to his artery. Upon doing this Jack noticed a spent syringe still sticking in the man's neck. There was no pulse. Jack looked over.

"This one is done, Fenton. By the looks of him, I can't say I am upset about it." He looked back down. "Looks like maybe he done away with himself after he did what he did to them." Fenton looked over his shoulder.

"How did you determine that?" He asked, still looking back down. He had not been able to completely stop the blood loss. Jack looked down at the man and cleared his throat.

"Well, he has this needle sticking in his neck. Figured he gave himself a dose of that poison to save us tax payers the expense of a trial. About the only thing he did right." Fenton, still trying to retain his composure while doing his best to keep Callie from bleeding out, shook his head.

"I am not so sure, Jack. Addicts who give themselves a ticket to the promised land typically give themselves that pop in the arm. In the neck? That doesn't make sense." He looked down at the two women. A flood of emotions was mounting and Fenton took to breathing exercises to keep his anxiety in check.

"We need to get them to a hospital, pronto!" Jack said. Fenton nodded his agreement.

"Yes, we need to check on Aimee's car. Go see if the keys are in it." He directed. Jack nodded and walked swiftly from the room. Fenton looked down at Callie's lifeless face. "Hold on, Callie. We will get you help if I have to carry you out of here! I swear it!"

A moment later Jack ran back in. Fenton looked up with a pleading expression.

Jack shook his head.

"No keys, Fenton!" Now I can start looking around in here for them..." Fenton held his hand up and shook his head.

"Won't be necessary, Jack. It's been a while, but I am pretty sure I can get it started without a key. I was just hoping there was one so I didn't have to screw with it." He looked back up at him. "I will need you back here to hold this compress in place while I tend to the car." Jack nodded.

"Of course! I will do whatever I c…." His words were cutoff as Fenton and Jack both heard a faint sound in the distance. A renewed energy and light swept over both their faces. The sound was unmistakable! Sirens! And a lot of them!

"Thank God!" Fenton uttered as his head dropped. He kept continual pressure upon Callie's wound. The shirt had long since been drenched. Fenton held a finger to Callie's neck. Her pulse was weak! He looked up quickly. "Jack, get out there and direct them. Get the EMTs to the front of the line. Tell them the premises is secure already! Seconds count! Move!" Jack needed no second request. He broke into a run and ran out the doorway of the chapel as the sound of emergency vehicles came closer!

Jack ran down the trail as he saw a number of patrol cars and ambulance roll up. Jack waved his hands back and forth to signal them. The front two police cars. One from the Pennsylvania State Patrol and the other, a Clymer PD car stopped and their doors swung open. Instead of the officers coming to greet Jack, the officers took positions behind their car doors and drew weapons. One officer spoke through his car's PA system.

"Sir, hold your hands over your head and spread your legs." Jack rolled his eyes, but realized he did present a rather shocking appearance as he was still in his work clothes and covered in the blood of the victims. He complied as the officers jumped into action. They came up and pushed him to the ground. One of the detectives looked down. Before he could say anything Jack shouted at them over his shoulder.

"We don't have time for this! My name is Jack Tibbs. I came up here with Detective Fenton Hardy! He is staying at my house. We both just got her a short time ago to find our friends and they need medical help, and by God I mean now, or you will have two dead women on your hands! Fenton Hardy told me to instruct you that the premises are already secured. The crackpot who did all this is dead! Please get the EMTs into that building now, or by God you will have a problem! Detective Morton has been shot and is bleeding to death!" The detective from Clymer PD got wide eyed when he heard that Fenton Hardy was here and directed the others.

"Get paramedics in there with four officers, Now!" He directed. Some of the other officers went into action. The detective looked down at Jack. "Mr. Tibbs, once we verify this, we will let you go." He motioned for an officer to keep Jack covered until he could check the status. The officer nodded and the detective ran towards the chapel.

Fenton Hardy looked up as a contingent of five officers and two EMTs came through the doorway. He recognized one as Detective Jameson.

"Jameson. Get the EMTs over here and I mean now!" He directed. Jameson snapped his fingers to allow the EMTs to advance over to where Fenton Hardy was doing his best to keep Callie from bleeding out! The two paramedics quickly ran across the floor and started assisting.

"We've got her, sir!" One of them said. Fenton, for the first time in many years stood up, a complete look of loss on his face. He was not even sure if Callie was still alive. He stepped back and almost tripped over his own legs. Jameson took one of the chairs and brought to forth.

"Fenton, sit down." He said, directing the detective to take the seat. Fenton fell into the chair. His face fell into his bloodied hands. He wept softly. He gazed with hesitation through his fingers as the paramedics worked on Callie.

"Get a medevac down by the highway. We need to get her to Indiana immediately!" One of the paramedics snapped to a nearby officer. Detective Jameson consulted with an officer from the state patrol. They looked over the crime scene. The state patrol officer could be heard talking into his shirt microphone.

"I need a coroner and a full forensics team here, and now!"

Jameson gestured to an officer. The room was besieged by police at this point. The blur off all the action as Fenton looked on. His sole focus was on Callie Morton. The EMTs had lifted both Callie and Aimee on to stretchers and began carrying them out to waiting ambulances. He watched as they carried them out the door. He remained silent.

Jameson walked back over to Fenton Hardy. He looked down with a consoling look.

"Fenton, they aren't sure about Callie yet. Her friend, Aimee seems more stable. They think she has some head trauma and possibly some drug related issues. This is all very preliminary. But the chopper will meet them down at the end of the road and pick them up there." Fenton nodded slowly as he looked forward. His focus had switched over to the dead man lying on the floor.

"What about him? Fenton Hardy asked softly. He was doing his best to recover from his shock of the unknown condition of Callie. Jameson took out a folder and opened it. He showed Hardy the picture attached to a series of sheets.

"Positive ID. Jeremy Slate for sure." Fenton nodded and slowly stood up. He looked around.

"Jack? Where's Jack?" he asked slowly. Jameson's eyebrows perked for a moment.

"Oh, yes, let me get him." He gestured to an officer who walked over. "Get that man off the ground out there and release him. Tell him he can come in." The officer nodded and rushed out the door. Jameson turned to Fenton.

"Sorry, we had to contain him until we could verify." Fenton nodded.

"Yes, yes of course." He said. He walked over and then looked down at the body of Jeremy Slate. A look of disgust crossed his face. Jameson put his arm around Fenton and looked down as well.

"Fenton, if we could, I am sure every cop here would love nothing more than to use this guy's head to practice their place kicking." He paused and gave a faint shrug. "But at least the bastard did himself in."

Fenton took a breath. He knew he had to get back on his game. He had no control over what would happen to Callie at this point. He had done all he could. While it was an emotional drain, deep down he knew the best thing he could do is his job. To determine what had happened. He looked off in the distance for a moment and hoped that Callie would be the one to fill in the gaps. He turned to Jameson and shook his head slightly and pointed down.

"Detective, have you ever had anyone who killed themselves by a heroin OD, do so by sticking themselves in the neck?" Jameson gave a slight shrug.

"Well, it's not the most common…." Fenton shook his head.

"Have you ever had _anyone_ stab themselves in the neck?" he prompted. Reluctantly, Jameson shook his head.

"Well, no…" Fenton pointed down at the syringe.

"Five will get you ten that when you dust that syringe you will find Callie's prints on it." Jameson looked at Fenton with a bit of disbelief.

"How? She was shot. How on earth did she get shot and then stand up and mount an attack on him?"

"Well, I don't have all the answers…yet, but it is my hunch. But, if after forensics takes the prints, and there are none that belong to Callie, I'm prepared to listen to your theories." Jameson, knowing it would be unwise to get too adversarial with the detective, especially with the press that would be all over this rescue, held out his hand in gesture.

"Fair enough. We should know something, at least some preliminaries within a few hours." He said. He was interrupted when Jack Tibbs walked back in to join Fenton. He looked sympathetically at Fenton.

"What's the news on Callie?" He asked anxiously. Fenton shook his head.

"It's up in the air for now, Jack. She lost a lot of blood and the paramedics basically indicated it is touch and go." Jack nodded soberly.

"All I can do is pray, Fenton. You know how I feel. That young lady is pretty special. I don't pretend to know her all that well, but Alma has had a few heart to hearts with her and always spoke well of her to me. I hope she makes it." Fenton looked up with damp eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Me too, Jack."

"What about Iola?" Jack asked. "Will she be out here anytime?" At this mention, Detective Jameson spoke up.

"No, Mr. Tibbs. It was all I could do to get her to escort Nicole Rose to the hospital instead of coming back. I told her we could not permit her to come up here without the threat being neutralized. She fought me hard." Fenton nodded.

"Oh, I am sure. But you made the right call, Jameson." He paused thoughtfully. "But she is going to need ample warning regarding Callie." He said as the thought crossed through his mind that Callie would no doubt be taken to the same hospital that she was already at with Nicole. He looked at Jameson. "Can you get an officer to take us to the hospital? I need to get to Iola before she finds out the hard way." Jameson nodded.

"Definitely, Detective Hardy. Plus, it will be best if you aren't here any longer tonight. This has been a shock for you." Fenton Hardy raised an eyebrow towards Jameson, but said nothing. He assumed the detective was trying to get rid of him for the night so he could work the crime scene with the state police. Since Fenton did not have any official status on the case other than being a PI, he knew they could and likely would boot him out of the scene anyway. At least until Fenton could regain access through FBI jurisdiction. And for now, Jameson might actually be right. Fenton needed to address family at this time. The perpetrator was dead. How it all transpired was all rather secondary and paled in comparison to what Fenton needed to do right now. He nodded to Jameson.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, detective." Jameson flashed a consoling smile at him and summoned an officer. A young patrolman rushed up to them. Jameson gestured to Fenton and Jack.

"Officer, please get Detective Hardy and Mr. Tibbs to the hospital in Indiana and get them there fast!" The officer nodded and turned to the pair.

"Please come this way." He gestured. Fenton and Jack started to follow. Fenton looked over his shoulder.

"Jameson, give me a call when you have a preliminary sketch on the timeline and all the forensics." Jameson nodded.

"Count on it, Fenton." He said then looked down. "I will also have Detective Morton and Miss. Davidson in my prayers." Fenton Hardy nodded his appreciation, then paused and looked up.

"Jameson? If you can, have a unit call the hospital and have Nicole put far away from the ER unit and have staff encourage Mrs. Hardy to stay with her. I don't need Iola wondering near the ER." Jameson nodded.

"Consider it done, Fenton." He said. Fenton nodded uneasily. He and Jack followed the uniformed officer from the chapel crime scene.

* * *

It was a quiet ride for the most part. Fenton sat next to Jack in the back seat of a Clymer PD patrol car as it approached the city of Indiana, Pennsylvania. His head leaning into the window, watching the abstract blur of lights flash across his face as they drove. Jack looked down at his blood stained hands, arms and overalls. He had never considered how one night could cause such an impact on him. He was desperately worried for Callie and Aimee. He thought of all the things that he might have done different when he agreed to take Nicole out of the woods and leaving Callie. He glanced cautiously over at Fenton, worried that perhaps that he also felt it was a poor choice to leave Callie on her own. He cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Uhm, Fenton. The night is such a blur to me. A lot of thoughts are going through me right now. I just wanted to say that I feel terrible about choosing the allow Callie to remain in the woods and following her desire to have me take Nicole. I'm sure you probably don't think well of me for that choice, given the outcome." Fenton raised his head from the window. He turned slowly to face Jack.

"Jack, you did exactly what you were supposed to do. You had charge of an innocent eight-year-old child that desperately needed to be removed from that place and brought to safety. Callie is not an eight-year-old. She made the wrong call tonight based on personal emotion. There is nothing you or I could have done to stop her. Please don't beat yourself up. I too have thought about everything I could have done differently. As much as I want to feel like crawling into a hole, I know it will not serve to benefit anyone, including myself. You did good in my book for all that you've done tonight to help. And that includes going with Callie in the first place. Most people in your place wouldn't have cared." Jack furrowed his brow and exhaled slowly. For all of Fenton's kind words, he still felt bad.

"So you are going to be the one to break this to Iola?" Jack asked. Fenton took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's best she hears it from me. I know it won't be easy." He said softly.

A moment later the car slowed as the officer pulled into the parking lot for the medical center. He drove the cruiser up to the emergency entrance. Fenton had been studying the helicopter that sat across the road on its landing pad. It had no doubt reached the hospital quickly. Fenton knew he had to inquire about Callie before finding Iola. He sighed and turned to Jack.

"Well, let's do this." Jack nodded. Fenton looked up to the front seat.

"Thank you, officer. Please let detective Jameson know I will be waiting to hear when he comes up with any findings." The officer nodded.

"Yes sir, I will. Good luck in there, sir." He said with a note of sympathy. Fenton nodded. He and Jack stood in front of the doors of the ER.

"Ok, let's go." He said. They walked slowly and the automatic doors pulled back as they neared the entrance. The intense lighting from inside cut through the darkness, illuminating the pair. They both looked as if they just returned from a bloody battle in some far off land. The ER staff took immediate notice, for fear that the pair were bleeding themselves.

"Let me help you, sir." a nurse offered Fenton, attempting to take his arm. Fenton held out his hands to indicate he was alright.

"It's quite alright, nurse. We are not bleeding ourselves. We just came back from the woods where Nicole Rose was found. We were helping the victims that were brought in on the chopper." The nurse and her assistant nodded with relief and understanding.

"Oh, sir, we understand now. Is there something we can help with? Maybe use our shower facilities and some scrubs for starters?" She asked. A couple more members of staff had gathered to see if the nurse needed assistance. Fenton gestured to Jack.

"Mr. Tibbs, here, I am sure would definitely appreciate being able to get cleaned up." He looked over to Jack. "I think it's best for you to get cleaned up for now, Jack. I have to do these other things on my own." Jack sighed and looked down at himself.

"Well, I suppose you are right." He said and turned to the assistant nurse. "Young lady, if you could show me where to go, I would be indebted." The young nurse smiled to Jack and gestured.

"Yes, this way please." She said. Fenton slapped Jack on the back as he followed her.

Fenton turned to the head nurse with a pleading expression.

"Can you tell me the disposition of Callie Morton? The woman with a gunshot wound?" The nurse looked to him. Clearly he had been in a situation where he was attempting to save her life.

"Are you related, mister?" She asked softly. Fenton nodded.

"Hardy, Detective Fenton Hardy. Yes, Callie is very dear to me." He said. The nurse smiled kindly to him.

"She is in surgery as we speak, detective. They contained the bleeding, but it is uncertain at this point. I wish I could tell you more, but we are not on the surgery staff, so you know as much as I do at this time." Fenton nodded and slowly sighed. He was thankful she had made it this far. But the uncertainty was gut wrenching!

"I understand. How about Miss. Davidson, who was brought in with her?" The nurse offered an encouraging smile.

"She is stable, detective. Her x-rays have shown some fractures, but fortunately nothing in the neck or spinal related. As you could probably tell, she took quite a beating. There was also heroin in her system. But she is expected to full recover." Fenton forced as much of a smile as he could muster, and nodded.

"And finally, if you can direct me to my daughter in law, Iola Hardy. She came in with Nicole Rose." The nurse smiled.

"Yes, we were so happy that child was able to be brought to safety. She is upstairs in isolation under police order. Mrs. Hardy is with her and I am pretty sure Nicole's mom is up there as well. Room 312, detective." Fenton nodded.

"Thank you, nurse." He said calmly. She nodded back to him.

"Of course, detective. And when you are ready, you can go to the west wing of the second floor and use the employee door. There are shower facilities and fresh scrubs there. In the meantime, go straight down that hallway and you can use the staff elevator." She held up a hand and scurried behind a nearby counter and retrieved a laminated card on a lanyard. She handed it to Fenton. "Use this pass and no one should stop you, detective." Fenton gave her a thankful nod.

"Thank you for the information and assistance, nurse." He said, and walked in the direction she had previously indicated. Soon the staff elevator came into view. Fenton was numb to the various calls from the speaker requesting staff to go here or there. All he could really think about was Callie and how Iola would take the news. He entered the elevator and pressed the third floor button. As the car suddenly ascended, the force seemed to drive what little energy Fenton had from him. Momentarily the elevator bell rang and the door opened. Fenton looked at the nearest room number and started walking to find room 312. Within two minutes it became obvious when Fenton spied a uniformed police officer standing outside a door. The officer took notice of Fenton as he approached. He was apparently aware of Fenton's expected arrival. He offered him a welcome nod.

"Detective Hardy?" He asked. Fenton nodded.

"Who is in there?" Hardy asked.

"Mrs. Hardy and Mrs. Rose. The child was taken for x-rays. My partner is with her, sir." Fenton looked about, searching for words.

"Uhm, does Mrs. Hardy know about the gunshot victim brought in?" The officer shook his head.

"No sir. We were directed to keep them away from the emergency department until your arrival."

"Alright." Fenton said softly. He was about to push on the door, but paused. He was searching for the words he would use. But he soon realized there would be no way to soften the blow. He took one final deep breath and pushed the door open.

Fenton walked into room 312. Instantly, two women looked up. Alice Rose and Iola Morton.

"Oh Fenton!" Iola said with relief jumping to her feet. "I am so glad you are back. Where is…..."

It was at that moment where she noted that Fenton not only had a very somber expression on his face, but a sizable quantity of blood on his hands, arms and clothes.

Iola Hardy instantly paled.

"Noooo!" She screamed with a shocked expression. Fenton stepped forward where Iola collapsed into his arms sobbing hysterically.


	31. Chapter 31

**-31-**

 _a/n: Hey all. it's kind of funny... the closer you get to the end, the father away it seems to get. Hang in there! Thanks to those who have taken time to review._

With a little help from a Xanax that Alice had offered, Fenton had Iola calmed down. She sat next to him in the waiting room on the surgery floor. Her hands clasped together between her legs. She had been doing her best to absorb all the information which Fenton was giving her. He told her how he and Jack discovered Callie and Aimee and his best guess as to what he thought happened. Iola looked up, still needing more information.

"So you think Cal killed Slate by stabbing him in the neck with the syringe? How could she have done it after being shot? I guess I just don't understand your theory." She shrugged with a puzzled expression. "I am obviously glad the son of a bitch is dead. But how it all happened just seems all like such a bad dream." She said softly. Fenton put an arm around his daughter in law.

"Well, perhaps Aimee will be able to shed some light on things." He said thoughtfully. He pondered getting up and going to check on her. Iola, while reasonably sedated looked over to him nervously.

"I can't leave here until they come out. I just can't." She said. They had been sitting there for over three hours. The operation was only estimated to take a couple of hours according to a nurse they had asked some time ago. The nurse had not made herself present since their last inquiry. Iola looked towards the set of doors which permitted only authorized personnel. She wanted so much for the doctor to come out and give them some news. At the same time, she feared the news. She looked over to Fenton who had yet to make his way to the showers. The sheer quantity of dried blood that stained his attire made Iola shudder. Fenton picked up on this and cleared his throat.

"My dear, I must admit that I should have changed out of these dreaded clothes a couple of hours ago. But I rather feared leaving you alone in your condition. Are you feeling at least a little better?" He paused as he thought how the question must have sounded. "What I mean is did the medication help you a bit?" Iola nodded a bit absently.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it has helped." Iola said, her sense of numbness seeming to express the reality that indeed the medication was doing what was intended. Iola's relationship with Callie seemed to play before her eyes over and over. She seemed distracted within herself. Fenton did not think much of it given that this was likely the effect of the benzo. She looked blankly at Fenton.

"Maybe you should go and get washed up, Fenton. That was be terribly uncomfortable for you." She looked down. "And no, I guess it isn't helping me either." Fenton smiled sympathetically.

"I quite understand, my dear. I will just go take care of that. I won't be long at all." Iola nodded again and resumed her focus on the doors to the operating room. Fenton slowly got up and turned back towards her. Iola kept her gaze on the door.

"I'll be ok, Fenton." She said without much emotion. Fenton gave a slight sigh.

"Well, I know that, but…" he hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to compound issue, but Chet should probably know." He said softly. Iola's eyes closed tightly for a moment as she thought about her brother.

"Fenton…. I don't think…" She stammered a bit. Fenton placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, my dear. I will get in touch with him." He said quietly. Iola placed her hand on his for a moment, and nodded.

"I would appreciate it, Fenton. I just don't have the words…." She said, despair in her voice.

Fenton nodded and excused himself.

* * *

True to his word, Fenton had made his way back to the surgery waiting room in short order. He had made bathed and changed and felt as well as one could expect. He had made his phone calls and checked in with Jack, who had summoned Alma to pick him up.

The clock on the wall reflected that is was just past two in the morning. Iola had begun to become more overtly anxious. The medication she had been given was beginning to wear off. The time had also caused her anxiety to mount.

Iola stood up and paced about nervously. Fenton looked up at her. He knew what she was going through. He had been in the situation before where a trusted friend and operative had been shot in the line of duty. Fenton knew what it was like to sit in the waiting room to hear from the doctors. To get the news. He looked at his daughter in law. Her pensive expression and body language had her focused completely on her friend. She hadn't even inquired about his call to Chet, or anyone else Fenton called. All that mattered was if Callie would pull through or not. He hoped and prayed that the doctors would be able to save Callie. To bring them both news that they could accept.

"I would tell you about the virtues of patience, my dear. But I must admit that I am beginning to become less patient myself. I hope that…." As if in answer to Fenton's remark, the door of the surgical theater opened. A doctor Fenton estimated to be about forty-five years old appeared. He was tall and thin. His weathered expression was clear, though Fenton and Iola were unable to determine if it was because he had bad news, or was just exhausted. Perhaps both. He was still dressed in his surgical scrubs and cap.

Fenton and Iola stood up and walked to greet the doctor. Fenton extended his hand.

"Detective Hardy. Do you have information about Mrs. Morton?" He asked with a degree of anxiety. The doctor took his hand and nodded.

"Yes, detective. I am Dr. Welker." He said and then extended his hand to Iola, who briefly shook it and looked pleadingly at the doctor.

"Well?" She asked. Dr. Welker was not one to be rushed. He chose his words carefully.

"Well, she is alive, for now." He said. These words, while better than others, were not exactly the proclamation that Callie had made it and was out of danger that they wanted to hear.

"Can you elaborate, doctor?" Fenton prodded. Dr. Welker nodded slowly.

"Yes. Mrs. Morton suffered a gunshot wound through the lower diaphragm, and traveled downward and did some damage to the bowel. The bullet then exited through the lower abdomen. It was quite the round to have gone through as it did. It was quite a unique angle of travel. We weren't sure how it happened until the paramedic's photos gave us some clues." Iola shook her head with impatience.

"Doctor, what is the prognosis? If I may be blunt." Doctor Welker took a breath.

"Mrs. Hardy, I understand your frustration. But this surgery was to just keep Mrs. Morton alive and stable. And we've done that. We have repaired extensive damage and are of course hopeful. But a lot is up to her. There was significant trauma and right now she is unconscious and will probably be so for some time. But again, she is stable. Our biggest fears will be that of infection and to do our best in making sure she remains stable." Iola was about to blast into him again to prompt for an answer that would be more suitable to her. Fenton wrapped an arm around her as a reminder to keep things into perspective.

"Doctor…." Fenton began. "Did Mrs. Morton have any drug in her system. She was in an environment which could have permitted such intake." Dr. Welker shook his head.

"No, her tox screen was clean." Fenton nodded then looked up.

"You also noted the angle of trajectory of the bullet. That it was unusual. In what way?" The doctor furrowed his brow for a moment. He had almost forgot he was talking to a detective. Such forensic data was obviously important in his investigation.

"Oh yes. Well, you were the one who found her, is that right, detective?" Fenton Hardy nodded.

"Yes."

"Ok, so she was laying right next to Miss. Davidson according to the photos we have from the scene. From what we can determine, Mrs. Morton was shot while moving. Our best deduction would be that she was shot while falling or more likely, diving to the floor." Mr. Hardy's eyebrows raised.

"Go on." He prodded.

"Well, the bullet entered her middle back as she was diving downward. The angle puts it at a point where she was clearly diving towards the floor. Or someone on the floor. Judging by the location of Miss. Davidson, it seems at least possible, and likely probable that Mrs. Morton dove into the path of the bullet that was meant for Miss. Davidson." These words made Iola's eyes grow wide. Mr. Hardy was less surprised by this theory.

"Are you saying that Callie took a bullet for Aimee?!" Iola asked, still somewhat shocked. The doctor forced a grim smile.

"That is our theory based on the photos of the scene and the trajectory of the bullet." He paused. "But I am not a detective, so obviously I am open to other conjecture from any law enforcement agency that is investigating." Fenton put an arm around Iola again. She was clearly trying to absorb this information.

"When can we see her?" Fenton asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Not for a while. They need to get her situated in the ICU and do a fair amount of tests. And as I mentioned, at present she is unconscious. That could last for hours or days." He looked at their sad expressions. "but in a couple hours I imagine you could come and sit at her bedside." Fenton nodded.

"Well, thank you for that, doctor. And thank you for doing what you have done. I appreciate it very much." Iola managed to nod gratefully to the doctor. The doctor nodded. He knew that no matter how many years he had done it, that these types of notifications were always unsatisfying to the victim's kin. He knew never to take it personally.

"Your welcome. Please do not hesitate if you have any other questions." He said and excused himself.

Fenton turned to Iola. She stood there, running her fingers through her hair. Distracted within her own thoughts. She glanced up to Fenton, who looked down calmly at her.

"I know it's not the ideal news we wanted. But it could have been much worse." Iola nodded.

"Yeah…yeah…" she said softly. "I'm just a…. little…" she couldn't verbalize her thought. Her eyes found Fenton's, still holding a look that suggested she had been delivered news that was hard to digest. Fenton nodded knowingly.

"I know…" He said soothingly. Iola shook her head. She had always known growing up with her that Callie was a selfless person. Always willing to help a friend. She wasn't sure how she felt about this.

"She was willing to give her life…." Iola rasped. Her throat had been affected by her crying. The emotion was returning to her and she had choked up again just thinking about it. Fenton looked at Iola with a knowing look.

"Yes, she was. And now, let us hope and pray that she did not actually pay that ultimate price." Iola nodded slowly.

"Yeah…." She said and put her arms around Fenton. She rested her head against his chest. The stress of it all was clearly taking its toll. Fenton knew she needed her sleep.

"I don't suppose I can get you to leave the hospital and get some rest." Iola shook her head without moving it from his chest.

"No, I have to be here for her." Fenton sighed.

"Well, how about if I arrange for use of a room here so you can at least lay down and when it's time we can go sit with Callie?" Iola looked up. She couldn't really argue with the fact she needed rest. She had woken up from her sleeping just to get a drink in the Tibbs kitchen when this all started. She nodded.

"Ok, as long as I can stay here." She relented. Fenton gave her a quick smile and nodded.

"Consider it a promise. I will be right back" He said, turning and walking out of the waiting area to find a staff member to help him.

After securing one of the staff resting suites, Fenton sat in a chair as he watched Iola reluctantly lay down on one of the adjustable hospital beds. She looked up momentarily.

"And you will come get me immediately if there is any change?" She asked with an urgency laced sleepy voice. Fenton gave her an assuring smile and nod.

"I promise. Now get some rest." Iola could no longer object. She wrapped her arms around an extra pillow in the bed and turned to her side. Fenton dimmed the lighting in the room to where only an indirect beam of ambient light along the far wall remained. She was soon fast asleep. Fenton hoped she would stay that way for a good while. He eyed the other bed that was in the room. As inviting as it was, he wanted to check on Aimee and Nicole. He decided to go check in with both of them and then he might be able to afford himself a short nap.

Fenton quietly slipped from the room and headed for the elevator. In spite of the circumstances, he felt better having been able to bathe and change into fresh clothing. Even if they were just surgical scrubs.

He headed towards the room where Nicole and her mother had been assigned. The same police officer was guarding the outside when Fenton walked up. The officer nodded.

"Good morning, detective." He said. Fenton nodded and gestured towards the door.

"Morning. Are Mrs. Rose and her daughter in there?" The officer nodded but held up his wrist to show his watch.

"Yes, but as you may have figured they are asleep. They brought in an extra bed for her mom. The chief thought it best to keep them resting here so the child could have medical attention if needed and the media has caught wind of the rescue. They are trying to gain access to the scene. And also the hospital. The chief has another couple officers down on the main floor to contain any press members who are trying to get in for an exclusive." Fenton nodded. And so it began. The usual circus that started after any kidnapped child recovery. He was grateful that the chief had decided to keep Nicole in a secure area of the hospital tonight.

"Well, I don't want to wake them. I will check back later this morning after they get some rest. If you can, please get a message to detective Jameson to give me a call when they get any information." The officer nodded.

"Yes, sir. I believe the coroner should have preliminaries this morning." Fenton nodded.

"Good. Thank you, officer…" he peered at the officer's name tag. "McShane." He said finally. The officer smiled to him and nodded.

"You are welcome, sir."

Fenton turned around and headed back towards the elevator. He made his way to the emergency room and walked up to the main desk. The head nurse who had helped him several hours before looked up. She smiled.

"Good morning, detective. You are looking better than when you walked in." Fenton cracked a slight smile from the corner of his mouth.

"That seems to be the consensus." He said softly.

"How can I help you?" Fenton looked about.

"Well, I am looking to check in with Miss. Davidson. Can you direct me to where she is?" The nurses nodded.

"Yes, detective. She is in a recovery suite. Which is in the secured wing. Down this hall and through the doors. Room 115. I will advise them at the door to let you in that wing. We have had a few reporters here tonight that needed to be escorted outside." Fenton nodded.

"Yes, I can imagine you would have that problem. Thank you again, nurse." Fenton turned and headed down the hallway. Five minutes later he found himself outside of room 115. There was no guard on duty, but Aimee was in a secured wing of the hospital. Given that the threat in this case had been neutralized there wasn't much of a threat to her any longer. At least no threat of harm. The threat of invaded privacy on the other hand was a whole other concern. No doubt when she was released from the recovery wing she may have to fend off the media.

A moment later the staff nurse who had let Fenton in came walking down the hall. She looked at him quizzically.

"Is everything alright, detective?" She inquired. Fenton nodded slightly.

"Yes, I am just not wanting to disturb her if she were sleeping." The nurse nodded.

"Oh, I see. Well, she has had some moderately strong pain killers administered. Nothing extreme mind you. So she may still be semi-conscious dealing with the pain. She had trace amounts of heroin in her system. And of course protocol dictates that we cannot administer any painkillers which could possibly enhance or adversely interact with it."

"Of course." Fenton said. "I will step in and check on her, but I won't stay long." The nurse gave him an understanding look.

"Very good, detective. If she doesn't make much sense it is likely the residual effects of the heroin and then of course dealing with a fair amount of head trauma. But she was fairly cognizant earlier."

"Thank you again, nurse." He said softly and turned to the door and pushed lightly upon it. He walked in to a dimly lit room. The various blinking lights and readouts flashed through the semi darkness. The constant steady beep coming from the monitors told Fenton that they probably had Aimee wired up to several monitors. As he proceeded slowly into the room he finally set eyes on the figure of Aimee Davidson laying on the hospital bed. She had a neck brace on and various bandages on her face and other areas of her body. Fenton took a deep breath as he took in her condition. It was almost worse to see her like this than when he had found her on the floor of the chapel. Fenton pulled a chair out from under a desk and placed it at Aimee's bed side. Unsure if she were awake he sat down slowly.

Her right eye was covered with a bandage. Her left eye seemed slightly open, but not indicating she was focused on anything. Fenton hovered slightly into her line of sight. As if by involuntary movement, Aimee's expression seized and a tense expression flashed upon her face. Her her body shifted in a spastic reaction. Fenton cleared his throat and placed his hand on hers.

"Easy there, Aimee. It's Fenton. You are safe now." He said soothingly. She shifted her vision towards him. A moment later she seemed to relax upon recognition. Her lips moved, but made no sound. Fenton sensed she might need a drink. He looked about and then noticed a sealed drink cup with straw on her side table and picked it up. He brought it close to her lips. Aimee took a small sip and nodded slightly.

"Thank you." She rasped barely audibly. Her eye shifted back and forth. It eventually made its way back to a focus on Fenton.

"The doctors say you are going to be alright." Fenton said, pressing a sympathetic smile on his lips. Her eye closed briefly.

"It hurts." She said leaning slightly up to get another sip of water he had offered.

"Yes, I am sure it does, my dear." He said. Fenton would have liked to have asked her many questions, but realized she wasn't exactly up to a full inquisition. The very fact that she initially reacted as she did, indicated that she had not only physical injury, but mental.

"Where…where is Callie?" Aimee managed to ask, still looking about in hopes that she was also in the room. Fenton closed his eyes for a moment. It was hard enough to explain it to Iola. Aimee, who seemed to share an even deeper connection to Callie would be quite sensitive to any negative information. Fenton smiled down at her.

"Well, my dear. She got herself roughed up a bit when she went to the chapel to find you. She is recovering right now upstairs." Fenton didn't see any point in full disclosure at the present time.

"She…ok?" Aimee asked. "He hurt me too." She said, closing her eye tightly, not wanting to think about what she went through. Fenton placed his hand on hers firmly.

"He won't be hurting anyone else. He is dead now." He said, avoiding giving a direct answer to the inquiry about Callie's condition. Aimee's expression seemed to relax a little bit, given this news.

"I'm happy…happy to hear that." She said slowly. Her eye closed. Fenton looked down at her. Aimee seemed to have fallen asleep. A good thing he thought. She needed to rest and the sedatives she was likely given probably helped. He was grateful for that. Hopefully the news of Jeremy's demise would allow her to rest more peacefully.

Fenton got up. He looked at the clock on the wall, then yawned. He decided to go back up to the staff room and get some rest himself. He knew within a few short hours he would be dealing with a lot. He slipped quietly from the room and made his way back upstairs.


	32. Chapter 32

-32-

11:23AM

Iola had not intended to sleep as long as she had. Her eyes slowly focused on the wall of the room. The stress of being awake so long and the hours in the surgical waiting room had taken their toll. All that had happened over the last twenty-four hours came rushing back to Iola in a single moment. She sat bolt upright in her bed. She needed to get to Callie's room to check on her! Before she could move further, a familiar voice sounded.

"Good morning, sis." Iola turned to the right to find her brother sitting in one of the chairs.

"Chet?" She asked aloud. She closed her eyes for a moment and remembered that Fenton had called him the night before. She jumped from the bed. Chet stood up and offered a forced smile as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry, sis." He said soothingly. Iola nodded briefly.

"I am not sure what to say, bro. This is all such a shock. It's so good to see you though." She said giving him an additional squeeze. She turned towards the door. "We have to check on her.." Chet held a hand up.

"I was just down there. I have been since I got in a few hours ago. They booted me when they had to do another round of tests."

"Is she awake?" Iola asked with hope. Chet sighed and shook his head.

"No." he said quietly, then looked pleadingly to his sister. "Sis, they didn't tell me much of anything beyond that face that she was shot. Fenton was not too detailed either last night when he called to let me know. What is going on here?" Iola shifted her eyes. She wasn't sure where to begin or how detailed to be at this point. She certainly didn't want to upset her brother any more than possible.

"Well, she was investigating a kidnapping.." Iola began slowly. Chet rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I already got that much from Joe, as well as Cal herself. But I am a bit puzzled about it all. I mean I am not sure what possessed her to go back into investigating anything in the first place. You know as well as I do that she hasn't been actively practicing for several years." Iola nodded.

"Well, that is true. I just think when we ran on to the despondent mother with a kidnapped child that something snapped with Callie and she thought she could help." Chet shook his head. Still quite confused.

"But, from what I am told she went in to a dangerous place where the perp was known to be hold up. Without a bit of backup! What possessed her to do that?!" Chet began to pace about the room, racking his head for some kind of explanation. Iola closed her eyes. She didn't really want to tell her brother that his wife went recklessly into a known danger zone to save her friend. A friend who just also happened to be her new lover and someone who Cal had a clear connection to. Iola was fairly confident that Joe had probably not gone into that kind of detail in terms of what he saw in Atlantic City. So it was safe to assume that Chet was likely clueless about Cal and Aimee.

Iola decided that now was not the ideal time to inform her brother of that face. She gave him a wary expression and a slight shrug.

"I will agree that her judgment was off on this one. But I am just wanting her to recover from this. I think that maybe later we will possibly get some answers to fill in the gaps." She said, choosing her words carefully. Chet exhaled slowly.

"Well, all I know is my wife is in there clinging to her life. I don't know how it came to be, but this is all just too much." Iola loved her brother. But his incredulous attitude was a bit offsetting. Perhaps it was just the shock of it all and he didn't know how to react. Iola looked down with a sigh.

"How are the kids?" She asked. "Do they know?" Chet shook his head.

"Of course not. Carly and El are ok and doing their thing. Maddie may be more worried since I left suddenly. I told her it was business related, but not sure she was buying it. I have mom and pop coming out to stay at the house." Iola looked up at him.

"Did you tell them?" She asked.

"Not in great detail, no. I said Cal was injured." Iola rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised mom hasn't called me yet. You know at her age that mom is quick to think the worst has happened." Chet nodded.

"That much is true. But hopefully they will be too busy with the kids to worry about it." Iola made a sour face towards her brother.

"I'm surprised you could get them out to Long Island to begin with. You know how they both hate it out there." Chet rolled his eyes and waved his hands about.

"What's to hate?" He asked defensively. Iola looked back at her brother through narrow eyes.

"I hope you get a chance to ask your wife that one, sweetie." Chet turned his head slightly and remained silent. He knew well enough about Callie's love and hate relationship with living in East Hampton. If Chet were to be honest with himself, he would have to admit there was a lot more on the hate side in recent months. He looked down to the floor. He didn't want to engage his sister of it. Not today.

"Any clue where Fenton is?" Chet asked. "Figured he might have some other answers and could fill in some details. He didn't give me much info last night." Iola shrugged.

"Last I saw of him was here several hours ago. I suspect he got up and checked on Callie and then probably went to consult with the police. I am sure he wants some answers too." She looked about the room and saw the other bed that looked slept in. "Looks like he got some sleep at some point. That's good." She went over to a basin and started washing her face and straightening her hair as best she could. She turned to Chet.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Going to go back and see if they are done with their tests and see how Cal is. Are you coming?" She prodded. Chet closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

The doctor on call and nurses were guarded with their opinion of Callie's condition and prognosis. It was far too early to determine what would happen. They were still staying focused on keeping her stable and avoiding any infections which often could accompany a laparotomy and surgical repair on any internal organs.

Iola and Chet sat there quietly. They watched their friend and wife lying in the bed of the ICU. Hooked up to numerous monitors and hoses. Her blond locks of hair tied back. Her eyes closed. Aside from signs of breathing, her body was motionless. Chet looked at his wife with an expression of longing for the time when things were more simple between them. Back when they first got together romantically. How happy they were. He was worried about her. He thought about all of the things he had done wrong over the years. His mind became easily overwhelmed thinking about it all.

"You think she is in pain?" he whispered. Iola furrowed her brow as she studied her friend's body language.

"Well, I would guess with that much trauma they must have given her some heavy duty pain medication. Probably some mild sedation so when she wakes up the pain won't be at the forefront of things." She shook her head feeling hopeless. She had prayed that Callie was not in pain. She placed her hand on her brothers. "We have to keep the faith, bro. She is a strong woman." Chet's lip quivered a bit as he kept looking over Callie. It was hard to define his thoughts. He felt sorrow and loss over the whole situation. He had wondered how it all came to this point.

They sat there in silence for the better part of half an hour. A nurse came in and smiled kindly to them.

"I am sorry to ask, but I need to have you step out for a bit while we do another blood panel." Chet nodded slowly and sighed. He nudged Iola who was less inclined to heed to the request.

"Iola, we should stretch our legs." He suggested in quiet voice. Iola blinked a few times and nodded.

"Yeah, ok." She said standing up slowly. She walked over to Callie's bed and gently touched her friend's arm. "Hang in there, girl. I love you." She whispered. Chet placed his hand along Cal's face and turned to his sister.

"Yeah, let's go."

They made their way out of the ICU and were exiting the unit when they spied Fenton talking to a police officer in the hallway near the entrance. They were hoping to get some additional information. Iola got his attention and signaled him. Fenton caught sight of her and nodded, holding his hand up. He finished his conversation with the officer and walked over to join them.

"Hello Chet!" Fenton greeted him with a hand shake. Chet forced a smile and nodded.

"Hey Fenton. I appreciate the call."

"Well, Iola wasn't up to the task and I knew you had to know." He looked seriously at the pair. "I assume you were both visiting Callie? The doctors say she is the same. Which I know isn't what either of you want to hear." He gestured towards the police officer by the door. "I have him stationed at the entrance just in case any members of the media try to get nosey." Iola sniffled and tried to stay focused.

"Thanks, Fenton. Yeah, the doctors are pretty tight lipped. All I can really do is pray and try not to stress out. Easier said than done." Chet looked at the pair with a bit of aggravation.

"I am still trying to play catch up here. I would really like to get some additional information about all of this." Fenton nodded and gestured down the hall.

"I thought you might. Why don't we go get a cup of coffee? I will try my best to tell you what I can." Iola looked nervously at Fenton and they walked towards the cafeteria.

After getting their drinks they sat down at one of the many tables. The midday bustle of activity reflecting the business as usual seemed to make Iola even sadder. Callie was laying in the ICU and many of the doctors and nurses just looked like they were working another day at the office.

Chet took a brief sip of his coffee and looked to Fenton.

"So I assume you have checked in with the police investigating this whole affair? Do you have any news?"

"Nothing that will satisfy you, Chet." Fenton admitted. "All I really got this morning was a preliminary autopsy report on Jeremy Slate and have they finally let Nicole go home. The sheriff will be placing a car outside the Rose home just as a precaution. Even though the strong consensus is that Slate worked alone. Though Miss. Jade could potentially face accomplice charges. Assuming she comes to." He said looking down at the table with a bit of sadness. "My gut tells me she may have not been a saint, but likely had nothing to do with the kidnapping. She was entranced by Slate given their prior relationship and him stringing her out on heroin."

"She is still in a coma then?" Iola asked. Fenton nodded.

"Yes, much like Cal, no change to report." Iola shook her head slightly and took a drink of coffee.

"Anything about the perp that is new?" Fenton nodded.

"Well, I do find it interesting that the initial toxicology screen came back with a substantial amount of heroin and fentanyl. He died from that last dose. Which may not have been a dose at all. At least not meant for him. He may have been prepping it for Aimee or Callie. Given that Jade had this combo in her system, he may have had it in mind to give another hotshot." He paused and looked down. "I am not quite sure the manner in which it happened, but I still firmly believe that somehow Callie inflicted that dose into him." Chet's eyebrows perked up.

"Cal forced a lethal dose of drugs into this guy? How?"

"Well.." Fenton speculated. "I think the way the shooting happened permitted him to be in close proximity to Callie. And she may have been conscious long enough to shove the syringe in his neck. But there are still a few unanswered questions I have to make that theory work I suppose." Chet took on an aggravated look.

"How in the Hell did she come to be in that place at that time? Why? If she knew where he was holed up, why not call in the police to surround the place?" Fenton's eyes shifted a bit nervously to Iola. He knew that Chet was walking in the dark when it came to certain topics. He gave Iola a look which suggested that he would not be a party to covering things up or giving Chet any misdirection. But he would try to be tactful.

"Well, Chet, I think Callie felt there was some urgency to be in there and she couldn't wait for the police to come." Chet shook his head again.

"But from what little I was told by the police officer I chatted with this morning, Callie had found the kidnapped girl outside of this place. She found her out in the woods. Why would she need to go in to the place where the guy, who was clearly a drugged out and violent felon be?"

"Bro, we just don't have all the answers just y.." Iola began. Fenton held a hand up.

"Iola, my dear. He needs to know the story so he can understand." He said firmly. Iola looked at them both fretfully. Chet looked confused.

"What story? Fenton, can you just spell it out for me, please?" Fenton nodded.

"Yes, Chet. There was another woman in the chapel where Slate was holed up." Chet nodded.

"Ok, I think I heard something to that effect. Some other kidnap victim?" Fenton nodded.

"Well, yes she was. But she was also a friend of Callie and Iola." Chet looked thoughtful.

"Ok, I think I remember Joe telling me something like Cal and Iola were giving this girl a ride. Then one time when Cal called me she also mentioned something about helping a friend out as an excuse for needing to take some time away. I didn't know if this was true or something Callie told me and Iola told Joe just to give us an excuse for not coming home." Fenton held out his hands in an expressive gesture.

"She was quite real, Chet." Iola shot her brother a look.

"You think I told Joe a lie and made her up as some story?" She grunted, doing her best to not be irritated with her brother. Chet held his hands up in defense.

"I was just speculating. All I heard from her was I need time and going to help a friend. Joe also had said something to this effect. But I never got any detail about who the person was. But I am still a bit confused as to why Cal couldn't wait for the police. Seems pretty damn reckless of her." Fenton looked over to Iola. While normally being pretty mild mannered, he felt quite out of place trying to explain to Chet the nature of Callie's impulsive actions. Actions which resulted in her getting shot. Iola closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them again.

"Fenton, if you would excuse my brother and I.." She said in a tone which suggested she was not at all looking forward to the conversation to come. Fenton nodded and gave her a somber look.

"Yes, my dear. I need to call the FBI filed agent anyway. He is a better source of information that the local police as you might imagine. Excuse me." Fenton got up and walked to the other side of the cafeteria and took out his phone.

Chet looked pleadingly at his sister. A look expressing a combination of irritation and curiosity was clear. Iola took a deep breath.

"Alright bro. Here goes." She took a deep breath. "The young lady's name is Aimee. Callie and I met her at the Borgata Hotel in Atlantic City. She was waitressing." Chet shrugged. What she had said so far had seemed innocuous enough.

"Ok...And?" Iola looked back up at her brother.

"And, well, Aimee, Cal and myself became..uhm..acquainted." Chet's right eyebrow perked up. In his mind he was beginning to understand that at least his sister, wife and a waitress ended up having a little fun in the sack. Nothing he couldn't live with.

"Ok, sis. So you, Cal and this Aimee chick had a little fun one night." Iola nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that much is true. But then we got to be friends. And Aimee told us about how she hoped to save enough money to get back home to the west coast someday. And, well, inasmuch as Joe had pissed me off that morning." She paused and recollected that morning. "You see, he walked in to Callie's suite that morning and found Aimee and I, uhm, without clothes on." In spite of the overall situation Chet half smiled.

"Joe never could indulge that kind of action, sis. I am sure he was pretty upset." Iola nodded.

"To put it mildly." She continued. "Well, I wasn't about to go back home with Joe. And Cal wanted to also, uhm, get away." Iola said looking down quickly. She knew she had to be straight about matters concerning Aimee, but that didn't mean she had to betray Callie's confidence when it came to her mistake with Frank that morning.

"And?" Chet prodded his sister.

"So, we decided to help Aimee out by taking a road trip out west to take her home. We eventually arrived in Clymer and met a woman named Alice Rose. Her daughter had been kidnapped." Iola was doing her best to address the subject, but knew she was dancing around it. Chet also was growing frustrated, she could tell.

"I got that much. But would you like to get to the part that Fenton was too uncomfortable to talk about and prompted you to address?" Iola took another sip of coffee, then took a breath and nodded.

"Chet, when Cal and I first met Aimee, it's true that we all three had a bit of a tryst that night. But after that night." Iola's eyes shifted about uncomfortably. "After that night, Aimee and Cal continued to be romantic with each other." Chet still seemed a bit oblivious. No doubt thinking that Cal was simply having a sexual lark with a girl she met. He wasn't too bothered by this.

"Ok, so you are saying Cal and this Aimee got down a couple times. You know me, sis. That doesn't bother me. Obviously if I knew she was going to Jersey to meet you, I knew the two of you would be intimate. Though I would have liked to have chaperoned maybe if I knew she was going to have a fling with another girl that wasn't you." Iola placed her hand on her brothers and looked seriously at him.

"Bro, you aren't making this easy." She said firmly. Chet looked back at her questioningly.

"Making what easy, sis? I just told you I don't care if she slept with another girl." Iola looked up at her brother with a sympathetic expression.

"Do you care if she fell in love with one?" the words escaped her lips and she looked back down fearing the worst.

"Excuse me?" Chet asked. Iola's eyes slowly raised back up to meet his.

"Callie and Aimee, bro. I am 99% confident that their feelings for each other are not simply physical. I saw that this relationship forming, and it was clearly tearing Cal up with conflicting feelings. She just didn't see it coming." She paused and took a breath. "but it came just the same, and she embraced the feelings. And Aimee feels the same. I saw the look in her eyes. Hell, I saw the looks they gave each other. It wasn't hard to spot. I honestly have never seen the..the..chemistry, I guess would be the right word." Chet sat silent for a moment. He blinked a couple times then took a drink.

"You must be mistaken, sis. Cal was just looking for a good time and wanted some variety. I can't imagine it being anything serious." Iola's hand made it back over to Chet's.

"Chet, the way everyone figures,, the shooting,,, the bullet wasn't meant for Cal. It was meant for Aimee." Chet looked a bit confused. Iola wasn't sure if he was just completely overwhelmed or really not comprehending what she was trying to tell him.

"I don't understand." He persisted. Iola sighed distressingly.

"Chet, she took a bullet for her! Your wife jumped in front of a gunshot meant for Aimee. I would say that indicates a pretty distinct affection that you don't usually have for someone you have a simple one nighter with!" Chet looked a bit stunned, but remained silent. He was no doubt doing his best to absorb the news.

"That is why she threw caution to the wind and didn't wait for the cops. All she wanted to do was to rescue Aimee. And the doctors saw the crime scene photos. Going by the trajectory of the bullet, it seemed pretty evident that she dove in front of a gun as it was being pointed at Aimee, who was laying on the floor after having had the hell beat out of her." Chet nodded quietly.

"I imagine Fenton supports this theory?" he asked quietly. Iola nodded.

"He does. He has also witnessed the connection that they have. Not that I think he wants to offer his opinion in such matters, but he knows the score." Again, Chet nodded quietly. Iola looked into his eyes.

"Bro, I didn't want to tell you. But as Fenton indicated earlier, you had to know to gain a full understanding. I know there are no words I can say that will really help."

"Has she confided her feelings to you?" Iola turned her head halfway towards him and she closed her eyes.

"Chet, Cal has shared many things with me. But as I am your sister, she was not likely to get clear and personal on that subject with me. She knew I would have conflicting feelings and wanted to spare me being in any awkward position." Chet nodded and sighed. He looked back up to Iola.

"Well, uhm, if you will excuse me, I really need to get some air. This is a lot to take in right now." He stood up and slowly walked out of the cafeteria. Iola knew her brother had difficulty at times in communicating on sensitive subjects. She honestly wasn't sure if he was mad or sad, or something in between. He was clearly taken off guard. He hadn't been expecting it. Iola said a silent prayer for her brother.

Iola sat there staring out the cafeteria window for some time. Thoughts racing through her mind. Why had things progressed in the way they did? What started out with Cal and her just wanting to get away from things for a while ended up with her best friend falling for someone, and then getting herself shot. For as grateful as Iola was that they could find Nicole and free her from her captor, the price paid was dear. Iola felt the warmth of the sunlight on her face. It glistened against the tears falling down her cheek. Iola was not sure what she would do if Callie didn't pull through. She couldn't shake off the fact that she was the one to make the suggestion that set everything into motion. Iola closed her eyes tightly and did her best not to break down. But it was a losing proposition. Her voice broke and creaked into a steady flow of sobs.

A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She abruptly turned and saw a kind face looking down at her.

"Joe?!" She gasped.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry, I have been on vacation for several weeks and just got back. As much as I say this one is getting wrapped up, I am finding it taking a little longer than anticipated. While the mystery itself is essentially wrapped up, the evolution, and ultimate disposition of the characters is quite another thing. Glad to have heard from some of you while I was gone. I will return your PMs when I get a few. As usual, feel free to review and give your two cents!

-33-

A week had passed. Callie remained in a coma in stable condition. Joe had joined Iola in her long periods of sitting vigil at Callie's bedside. At the one-week point, Joe, along with Fenton, had helped convince her that she needed some time out of the hospital environment. It was taking a toll on Iola.

For the sake of his own sanity, Chet took his leave after a couple days. Confused by the relationship which had apparently existed between Callie and Aimee. He has sat at Callie's bed more than a couple times asking his wife what he had done wrong. That he was sorry. That he wanted her back. He wanted them to be a family again. Though she could not respond, he wanted to think that there was a part of her that heard him. He knew he was not being useful to himself or Callie and decided to return home to at least check on the children and give them the news first hand.

Aimee had slowly started to recover from her physical wounds. Her mental ones would take a great deal longer to deal with. She had made inquiry to the staff about her friends and Callie. In the interest of keeping her condition stable, she had not yet been apprised of Callie's status. It had been difficult for Iola to avoid the subject on her brief visits to Aimee's room. But by Saturday the doctors had assured Fenton that Aimee was well enough to learn the news about Callie, as well as be questioned about how she had been abducted by Jeremy. They had also assured her that they did not anticipate Aimee to have any significant heroin withdraw at this point. She had been lucky in this regard, according to the doctor. Though not as fortunate in others, as they reported that she had been criminally assaulted in addition to her other physical trauma.

Iola looked nervously at Fenton as they stood in the hospital corridor.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew the answer already before Fenton's face even showed he would demur the offer.

"Not now, my dear. I think we have put this off as long as possible. She is likely to have a wide range of emotions over this. I don't want her or you to endure any more than needed." Fenton had not exactly been tactful as he danced around the subject. He clearly did not want Aimee and Iola feeding off their mutual anxieties over Callie and bouncing their emotions off of each other. Not until he had an idea of how Aimee would take it.

Iola nodded.

"Well, I figured as much. But I will be outside if you need me." Fenton nodded and looked about.

"That will be fine. Where is Joe?" Iola pursed her lips and looked off to the side, a bit irritated.

"He is calling Chet and asking what is up. He left four days ago now and I haven't been able to reach him. I'm not very happy with my brother, as you know. He should be here." Fenton took a deep breath and smiled kindly to his daughter-in-law.

"We all handle a crisis in a different way, my dear. Please don't sell Chet short for not being here around the clock. He was here for a few days and then chose to check on the kids and tell them about their mother. They are going through a lot, no doubt." Iola blinked and nodded slightly to him.

"I know, I know. I just guess I think he should be here now."

"He was here, Iola. He sat in that same chair you sit and looked at his comatose wife for three days." Fenton gave Iola the all familiar look which she had seen for many years in such situations. One which spoke to be tolerant and understanding. To try not to cast judgment. Iola's face relaxed a little and she nodded.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. Again, I am here if you need help with Aimee." She said quietly. Fenton nodded back and smiled. He turned and walked slowly down the hallway leading to Aimee's room. Fenton, in spite of having been in similar situations before, felt a bit out of place. He wanted to get some answers to fill in the gaps about the kidnapping. The case had been one with a mixed outcome. All parties were quite happy that Nicole had been recovered alive. Alice was doing her best to keep her daughter's recovery as low stress as possible. Fenton did not want to pressure Nicole, and did his best to convince the local police that her questioning was not necessary at this time. Given the perpetrator had been killed and was no longer a threat to anyone. Fenton thought that Aimee was a little better suited at this point to answer some questions.

Fenton approached the door to her room. He took a breath before knocking lightly and entering.

Aimee Davidson looked over towards the doorway as Fenton entered. A slight smile creased her lips as she recognized him. She was grateful to see someone she knew and not another staff member coming in to take an another test or hand her more medication. The bruises and abrasions had slowly begun to show signs of healing. Aimee had fewer bandages on her face and arms than in previous days. Fenton smiled warmly to her.

"Good morning, Aimee. It's nice to see you." He said walking over and taking a chair on the side of her bed. Aimee nodded and smiled. Waved her hand as well.

"Good to see you, Fenton. They finally pulled the IV out of my arm this morning." Fenton grinned and gestured to her.

"There you go. Nice to have that range of motion again. I don't care for IVs myself. So are you feeling well today?" Aimee, aside from feeling physically limited, took a breath. She was wondering why she hadn't seen Callie, or even much of Iola. She sensed Fenton's sole presence with slight apprehension.

"Well, Fenton. I guess I am feeling a little better in that I am less sore. My head and neck don't feel like they were being used as a punching bag as much as they were. But I am wondering…" Fenton looked over to her as her voice faded to silence.

"Wondering?" He asked with a little forced innocence. He knew what she was wondering. Aimee raised an eyebrow to the detective and smirked.

"You are supposed to be one of the best detectives around, I have been told." Fenton nodded with his eyes closed.

"I apologize, my dear." Aimee gestured with a worried look on her face.

"Fenton, I have been asking to see Callie for days. Why can't they tell me where she is?" Fenton exhaled slowly. There was no need to continue the evasion. While the news may not be good, it was clear that Aimee may have entertained the notion that Callie had been killed. It served no purposed to torment her now that she herself was stable and able to handle the news. Fenton placed his hand on Aimee's hand.

"Callie is alive, my dear." His words were met with an instant look of relief on Aimee's face. She had quite obviously been thinking the worst. Aimee nodded and even managed to crack a cautious smile.

"Then why hasn't she come to see me?" Aimee asked with a nervous tone. Fenton made eye contact and took a breath.

"Callie is in this very hospital, my dear. She was hurt." Aimee's eyes flared with worry.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She asked. Fenton cleared his throat.

"She was shot…" Again, Aimee's eyes flared, but this time a stream of tears fell from them.

"No!" She gasped. "Was it… I mean did _He_ … How?" She questioned him. It became increasingly clear to Fenton that Aimee had been unconscious by the time that Callie had reached the chapel in search of her.

"I am guessing you were probably knocked out by the time Callie got to where Jeremy had you held." Aimee slowly nodded. She tried to remember if she had seen Callie that night, but didn't recollect.

"I guess…I guess I must have been." She spoke softly. A bit confused as she tried to recollect that night. "I uhm, I remember when Nicole made her way out the bathroom window. She was scared but I told her to drop and run as fast as she could." Aimee rubbed her head ruefully and gave a shallow half smile "Lord, that pissed him off..." she coughed briefly and cleared her throat. Her face took on a painful look. "And uhm, he went ballistic and started beating the hell out of me. And then I remember being dragged on the floor." Fenton held her hand and nodded slowly. Aimee rubbed the side of her hear. "Then I guess I asked for it. Some words were exchanged, and, uhm, I remember his leg rearing back and then it was lights out." Fenton nodded.

"The doctor said he was surprised your neck didn't get broken by the kicking he gave your head." Aimee shook her head.

"Grace of God, I guess." She muttered blankly. She refocused on Fenton's face. "So how bad is Callie? I mean she is going to be ok, right?!" She asked with an urgent tone. Fenton took a deep breath.

"Well, Aimee, she is in a coma and has been for a week." Aimee's eyes closed. A stream of tears resumed full force.

"So, uh, we don't really know much then?" Fenton shook his head. He was not able to offer or direct any false hope to her. He couldn't be that unkind.

"The doctors said she could come out of it in an hour... or..." Fenton's voice faded. He couldn't really give her any prognosis because he had nothing definitive to give. Aimee wept quietly. Fenton handed her several tissues. Aimee shook her head.

"He didn't have to shoot her. Why couldn't he have just shot me? I don't have any kids. No one would have cared. Please, not Callie! Dear God, No!" Fenton had hoped that this would not have been the path Aimee had chosen. It would make it all the harder for her to accept the circumstances. He renewed his grip on one of Aimee's hands and looked evenly at her.

"Aimee, there is something you need to know..." He said with a cracking voice. She looked up from the tissues that she had pressed into her face.

"Wha..what?" She asked with hesitation. Fenton paused and turned to the nearby sink and poured himself a cup of water. He sipped it slowly as he looked towards the sink.

"From our examination of the crime scene, and from the information provided by the doctors, it would appear that Callie was shot while in motion. As if she were diving down to protect the target." Fenton closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't exactly choosing the best way to describe the event. Aimee blinked several times. Not comprehending what he was trying to say.

"I am not sure I understand, Fenton." Aimee replied blankly. Fenton sighed lightly.

"When we found you and Callie, she was laying in your proximity. Parallel to your body." Aimee shook her head, still a bit confused.

"And...?"

"Callie, it is speculated, was shot while diving down to cover you, my dear. We believe that Jeremy was directing his shot to you... perhaps as a means to motivate Cal to do something he wanted, or just to be the sadistic and sick person he was. He was likely attempting to shoot you and she lunged in front of the bullet meant for you."

Aimee sat laying in her bed, starring over at Fenton with a glazed look of disbelief on her face. She slowly shook her head.

"No...uh, why? Why would she have done that...for me?" A renewed stream of tears flowed from her eyes as she slowly took in what he had said. Fenton turned to face her.

"Why?" He asked quietly. His lips formed a gentle smile and his eyebrows raised as his eyes met hers. "Because she loves you, my dear." Aimee's eyes closed and she began weeping.

"And I love her so..." She rasped between sobs. Fenton himself was quite struck emotionally by it all. He nodded his understanding to her and placed his hand upon hers.

Several moments passed and Aimee finally pulled the tissue from her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"I want..I want to see her." She said with a slight stutter. Fenton nodded kindly to her. While he would have desired to ask Aimee additional questions about the kidnapping, he knew it was not a good time. Aimee would need to see Callie and just as Iola was doing, go through the process of being there for Cal. There would be time for the questions later.

"Of course, my dear. I will see about having the nurse get a wheelchair." Aimee, still sobbing as she absorbed it all, nodded faintly in his direction.

"Thank you." She said. Fenton rose from the chair and exited the room.

* * *

1:38PM

Intensive Care Unit front nurses station.

Chet Morton stood at the station next to a young blond girl of 12 years of age. He looked about pensively as the duty nurse turned her attention to him.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?" Chet cleared his throat and forced a nervous smile to the nurse.

"Uhm, yes, I am wanting to see Mrs. Morton, please." The nurse smiled to the young girl who seemed to appear nervous. The girl fumbled with a smartphone she held, trying to remain distracted from the circumstance. The nurse looked back up to Chet.

"Mrs. Morton has a visitor at the moment, but if you would like to come back in a little while, you are more than welcome to see her." Chet sighed a bit uncomfortably. He had wanted Madeleine to see her mother and hopefully get over the initial shock. Their daughter had said little when Chet told her what had happened to her mother. Maddie was not a child to give overt displays of emotion and while the child was most clearly worried about her mother, Chet was uncertain as to how she was taking it inside. Before Chet could make additional comment his phone vibrated. He looked down at the screen and realized it was a business associate that he was previously trying to reach. Chet looked back and forth and saw a set of chairs off the left. He looked back to the nurse.

"Alright, we will be back later." He said and guided Maddie away from the nurse's station. He gestured towards the seats.

"Why don't you take a seat there, baby?" he said. "I need to return this call, and it's a bit noisy in here." The girl looked a bit blankly at her father. She brushed a wave of blonde hair away from her sapphire blue eyes, then turned towards the seats. She looked back at Chet, who gestured for her to sit. Maddie gave him a look which indicated she was displeased, but said nothing. Under more ideal circumstances, she may have chosen to give her father attitude for leaving her in a waiting room. Chet returned her a look. One which was pleading of her to be good and let him go do his thing. Upon receiving a slight look of acceptance from her, Chet turned and walked away to find a quieter environment to return his call.

Madeleine Morton sat quietly in the end seat that bordered the ICU nursing stations. She tried to distract herself and swiped through the usual pages on her smartphone. But no amount of titillating social media or game could distract her from the underlying reality that her mother was a short distance away, fighting for her life. She turned her phone screen off and slid it into a small bright yellow Kate Spade hand bag. She looked thoughtfully at it as she recollected back in time. She remembered getting the bag with her mom a couple months ago. Her mother had relented when she asked her repeatedly if she could get one too since they were so cool. Maddie studied the yellow leather bag for a moment. She remembered that day. She and her mom were getting along good that particular day. And it wasn't for the shopping of high end leather goods. Well, not entirely. They had enjoyed each other's company and spent some quality mother daughter time together. Well, to Maddie, in retrospect it did amount to more than her mom just buying her a $650 handbag. She allowed her daughter to be her equal. They sat at the mall, drinking coffee drinks and watching others pass by. She talked about school and her mom talked about how she might like to go back to work one day. It had been a good day, Maddie thought. They hadn't fought.

The steady sound of monitors beeping from the nurse's station brought Maddie's attention back to the present. She saw a large dry erase board in the distance on the wall. She saw her the name Morton written on it next the the number 5. Room 5 she had guessed. Maddie didn't understand any of the other notations on the line next to her last name. She sat there for a few minutes. Pensively waiting for her father to return, though she knew emergency or not, her father might not come back immediately. She saw a different nurse standing at the lead station. She looked around, but couldn't see the nurse who was originally there and had told them her mom had a visitor. Maddie wondered if it was Aunt Iola in with her mom. She would really like to see her aunt. She looked around the room again and still did not see the other nurse. Maddie stood up slowly and casually made her way over near the nurse's stations. She walked by the lead station. The nurse on duty did not look up from her position entering data on a computer. Maddie took another step towards the hallway which led to the ICU patient rooms. She glanced back over her shoulder towards the nurse on duty. This time the nurse, a woman of about 60 with greying hair and wire framed glasses, looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a kind face to Maddie. Maddie raised her eyebrows, caught off guard. She cleared her throat and gave an awkward gesture towards the hall.

"I, uhm, just was going back to see my momma." She said in a whispered tone. The nurse smiled and nodded to her.

"Sure, baby. If you need anything, come see me." She said kindly. Maddie nodded slightly and walked slowly around the corner. She walked into a corridor with many rooms. All had numbers above the doors. Maddie looked down and saw the door with a number 5 above it. Her legs turned to jelly for a moment. She silently walked towards it.

Maddie came within a few feet of room number 5 and noticed the door was slightly ajar. She took a breath and walked up to it and was about to push it further open, but chose to look in first.

* * *

Aimee Davidson sat alone in her wheelchair to the right of Callie's bed. She saw the numerous tubes and sensors hooked up to her. Aimee closed her eyes tightly, in vain hope that it was all just a bad dream and she would awaken from it. The somber expression on her face told the truth when she had opened her eyes to the same scene.

"What did you do, girl?" Aimee asked her in a pleading tone. She heard the steady beep of the monitor and watched her friend's face for any sign of movement. Tears again fell down Aimee's cheeks as she reached over and touched Callie's hand. "You didn't need to do that. You didn't need to come to my rescue again." Aimee had deemed Callie her savior on more than one occasion since meeting her. She shook her head as the emotion swept over her. "You can't leave me now. You have so much to live for." She continued. She bent down and tried to control her sobs, but was unsuccessful. She managed to take a few deep breaths and sat back up. She looked through tear stained eyes at Callie.

"I don't know where to start, Cal. You came into my life at a time when I didn't know what I was going to do, or what I wanted to do. I know we haven't known each other all that long. But I do know that something happened when we met. And while it's hard to explain in words, I know we felt the same thing going on..." She paused and looked down for a moment. "And what you did for me removes any doubt that what this is. What we have is so very real. I never thought I could know this kind of feeling." Aimee took Callie's hand and held it tight. "But you need to get through this, girl. You have so much out there. You have friends and those beautiful children you talk about. I remember that night you fell asleep crying in my arms because you missed your oldest daughter so much and wanted to be there for her. You were sad that the two of you had a fight. But your love is undying and no matter what other difficulties you had in your married life, I know you are such a good person because you worry about your little girls. You are a dedicated mom. Even if you cry because you weren't perfect for them, I know you are a wonderful and decent person." Aimee couldn't help buy cry more. She wiped her eyes as she looked at Callie's figure laying so helplessly. Aimee managed to push herself out of her wheelchair. Her legs felt weak from lack of use, but she stabilized herself against the bed. Aimee bent over and gently kissed Callie's face. "I love you, girl. Don't give up. I will be here for you no matter what. You fight and know that I love you so very much." Aimee felt a wave of dizziness hit her as she stepped back, attempting to find her wheelchair to fall into. Her right leg twisted slightly and she instead fell to the floor next to the bed.

"Owww!" She yelped in a bit of pain. The atrophy her body had experienced with the week of being bedridden, along with her injuries, clearly were overwhelming her. She attempted to grasp on to the bedrail, but couldn't quite reach it. Aimee was taken aback by her body's inability to cooperate with her. She struggled for a moment in a futile effort to grab the bedrail again. A moment later, the door squeaked open. Aimee, somewhat embarrassed, expected to see a nurse entering the room to help get her up off the floor. Instead, Aimee saw a young girl she guessed to be maybe 12 to 14 slowly walk in. The girl had flowing waves of honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She approached Aimee with a slight look of hesitation. She knelt down next to Aimee.

"Hi..." She said quietly. "Can I help you?" She offered her arm to Aimee. Aimee blinked several times as she studied the child's face. Maddie gave Aimee a cautious smile. Aimee nodded and wrapped an arm into the arm of the girl who had just offered to help. Maddie pulled Aimee up slightly and helped her grab the bedrail to stabilize herself. She took Aimee's other arm and helped her swing herself back into her wheelchair. Aimee took a few breaths to recover and looked up to the girl who was still standing there, silently. Aimee nodded and gave the youth a kind look.

"Thank you." She said slowly. "I am Aimee. I appreciate the help." The girl studied her face closely. She was not sure who Aimee was. Her father had not mentioned any of her mother's friends. Friends being a relatively loose term given what she had overheard from outside the room. A rather telling tale indeed given what Aimee had been saying to her mother. Maddie nodded.

"Your welcome. My name is Madeleine...Madeleine Morton."


	34. Chapter 34

-34-

Aimee's eyes grew wide. She knew now! It should have been obvious from the moment she walked in. This was Callie's daughter! Madeleine looked like a small version of her mother.

"Well, it's uhm, nice to meet you." Aimee said with a bit of anxiety in her voice. She had no idea what Madeleine did or did not know about her.

Maddie nodded slowly, but her vision had turned to look down upon her mother's figure lying in bed. The youth's eyes widened as she noted all of the wires and tubes hooked up. A wave of emotion struck her as she began to openly weep. Aimee reached from her wheelchair and pulled a nearby seat over and placed it next to her. She gestured down.

"Please sit down." Aimee said softly, giving the girl a kind smile. Maddie had been breathing harder the more she looked down at her mother. She nodded slowly and took a seat next to Aimee. Maddie was uncertain what she should do or say. She flashed an anxious look to Aimee.

"Can she hear me?" Maddie asked Aimee.

"I believe she can, yes." Aimee said quietly. "I'd like to think she can anyway." She looked again at Madeleine. Aimee felt slightly out of place and wondered if she should give Callie's daughter some privacy with her mother. She cleared her throat. "I can leave if you would like me to..." She paused. "I think I said as much as I could." Maddie blinked a few times, unsure what she wanted. She slowly shook her head.

"Uhm, no, it's ok." She said then looked over her shoulder towards the door. No one was there. "I was guessing my dad would have come here, but I guess he is still busy." Aimee nodded.

"Did he bring you here?" She asked. Maddie nodded slowly.

"Yes, but he had to take a phone call." Aimee raised an eyebrow. She was uncertain as to why Callie's husband had some urgent need to make a call. But it was really not her place to speculate. She looked at Madeleine.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know this must be hard on you." She paused. The curiosity of wanting to know how much Madeleine knew about her got the best of her. "Do you know who I am?" Maddie shook her hear.

"No..." She began. She looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact. "But I guess you and my mom must be pretty good friends." Aimee raised her eyebrows.

"We are. But how did you know?" She asked the girl. Maddie's eyes shifted about and then cautiously rose to meet Aimee's.

"Well, I was outside the door a few minutes ago. And the door was kind of open." Aimee's eyes closed for several moments. She hadn't realized her words to Callie had been heard by anyone. Much less Callie's adolescent daughter.

"Oh...Well, uhm, I am sorry you heard that." She began. Maddie raised her brows with a confused look.

"Why?" Aimee looked about a bit uncomfortably. Searching for the right words. She was not entirely sure how direct she should be with a twelve-year-old. Even if she was one with a mental capacity beyond her years.

"Well, I said some things to her that might have made you uncomfortable." Maddie looked down for a moment. She had been a bit confused by this strange woman who had told her mother she loved her and given her a kiss that looked a bit on the serious side. She didn't feel that it was necessary or needed to cast any judgments on her mother, or this woman she had just met.

"I guess I figure that you and my mom must really like each other." Maddie started. Not particularly wanting to fully embrace the idea that her mother may have been having a relationship with someone other than her father. She felt conflicted because it had been since forever that she had seen her parents act in a romantic way with each other. If her mother needed to be with someone else she may have, on some level, understood. Aimee smiled to her. Sensing the girl's hesitancy. She could tell Madeleine was aware of the general context of the relationship she and Callie had.

"Well, yes, Cal...I mean your mom and I do really like each other." She paused and looked down at Callie. "Your mom saved my life." Maddie's eyes widened a bit as she slowly turned towards her.

"She saved your life?" She asked. Aimee bit her lower lip for a moment. She knew she would have to broach that subject a bit tactfully. She nodded slowly.

"Well, the detectives are telling me she did. I don't remember a lot about when it all happened. You see, I was kidnapped and your mom helped keep me alive."

"How did you get kidnapped?" Maddie asked with a bit of interest on her face.

"Well..." Aimee began. "We were looking for this kidnapped girl. Her name was Nicole and she was roughly the same age as you. And the guy who took her ended up hiding in my car one night and took me at gunpoint and took me away too." Maddie looked at her with sympathy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Did you save the girl?"

"With some luck, yes. She was able to escape." Aimee didn't want to get into a lot of details about her time when she was held by Jeremy. Maddie could sense her hesitancy and looked at her overall appearance.

"Did he do this to you?" She asked, gesturing towards Aimee's injuries. Aimee looked down at her various scratches and bruises. Even the track mark from the needle Jeremy used on her arm. Aimee shuddered a bit at the recollection. She nodded towards Maddie.

"Yes he did." Aimee replied, hoping the girl would not prod for details. Instead, Maddie gave her a sympathetic smile and reached over and lightly touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, Aimee." She whispered.

The two sat watching over Callie for some time. Maddie looked over to Aimee.

"You think I should talk to her?"

"If you feel comfortable, I think Cal...I mean your mom, would really like to hear your voice talking to her. Do you want me to leave?" Maddie shook her head.

"No, it's ok." She said. Maddie scooted the chair forward a little bit. She was able to reach over and touch Callie's hand with hers. She took a breath, then looked over her shoulder to Aimee, who smiled kindly towards her. Aimee reached forward and rubbed Maddie's back consolingly. This helped Maddie relax and she turned back to her mother. She cleared her throat.

"Hey momma... it's Maddie. Dad brought me here so I could see you." Her emotions flooded over her as she felt her mother's hand and looked at her closed eyes. "Uhm, I am really happy I can see you." She searched for words. "Momma, I would really like it if you woke up. I want you to be alright again. I need you, momma." The tears flowed freely down the youth's face. She took her other hand and ran it over her mother's face. "I love you, momma." Maddie whispered.

Aimee had become visibly moved by watching Callie's daughter.

Maddie and Aimee sat there in silence for some time watching over Callie. Each offering a silent prayer. Maddie looked over to Aimee a bit sheepishly.

"You know, I haven't exactly been the best daughter." She told her quietly. Aimee offered her an understanding smile and nodded.

"We all have our moments, sweetie. I was a bit stressing on my parents as I recall. I often tasked them. You need not feel guilty. At least not at a time like this." Maddie sniffled a bit as she looked down at her mother. The overall helpless appearance seemed to sink in with her. How fragile that life was and that a person could be so easily hurt in the blink of an eye. She remembered the many pointless heated exchanges she had with her mom. How they all seemed so pointless and petty.

"I just want her to be ok." Maddie lamented looking down. She absently took her phone from her bag and checked the screen. No messages. She had half expected her father to have at least texted her to say he was indisposed...with something. Aimee read the look on Maddie's face. She didn't really know the girl, but she knew the look.

"I'm sure he has a good reason..." she began. Maddie raised her brows towards Aimee, a dissatisfied expression painted on her face. But also one that was a little surprised by the perception of someone she didn't know very well.

"It's kind of you to say, I suppose. But dad is...I know this is hard on him too, but..."Maddie's search for words fell silent. Aimee could understand. Especially in a situation such as this where she would have expected her father to have been with her at all times through this.

"Did he just tell you to come visit your mom?" Aimee asked. Maddie shook her head and pursed her lips.

"No, not really. When we checked in at the nurse's desk we were told mom had a visitor and would have to wait. Dad got some call just about then and told me to wait in the waiting room while he returned some call." She paused. "Then I got tired of waiting and saw that the nurse on duty changed and the new one just let me walk into the patient area. I guess I gave her the impression I was already in visiting and just walking around. I don't know, but she let me come into this area. I wanted to see mom. Even if maybe _he_ doesn't." Aimee's eyebrow perked a bit. Again, she was taken a little aback by Maddie's advanced intellect and ability to deal with relative functionality during such a crisis. Still, she also had wondered about Chet. She was expecting him to have walked in by this point. She did not relish such a meeting, but had expected it to happen by now.

"Well, I imagine your dad will be along soon. Maybe he is talking with your aunt." Maddie looked over to her.

"Have you met my Aunt Iola?" She asked. Aimee cleared her throat. She didn't exactly want to tell her that she also knew her aunt on an intimate level. She knew that Maddie might have a hard enough time when she came to fully realize what kind of relationship she and her mother shared.

"Well, yes. She was traveling with your mom. I met them both in Atlantic City." Maddie smiled when she thought about it.

"Oh, right. That makes complete sense."

The two sat there together. They felt more relaxed with each other than when Maddie walked in earlier to help Aimee off the floor. Aimee had hoped she could continue to have a good rapport with Callie's daughter. She knew it might prove more difficult when she came to realize that Aimee very much wanted to be a more prominent person in Callie's life. Aimee looked nervously down at Callie. Her figure seemed so lifeless. The machines she was hooked up to seemed to suggest that they were all that kept Callie alive. Maddie noted her anxiety. She slowly placed her left hand onto Aimee's.

"She will be alright. She has to be!" Maddie whispered firmly. Aimee nodded. She was being reassured by a twelve-year-old. But perhaps that wasn't necessarily all that hard to believe when she considered who her mother was. Under the alcoholic uncertainty that emanated from Callie on occasion, she knew that Cal was a strong minded woman and could be very focused and independent minded. The fact that her daughter had inherited some of these traits was not unreasonable to expect. Aimee smiled.

"You are a lot like your mom." She said quietly. Maddie blushed at the words. A smile creased her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The sounds of the monitors and machines were all they could hear as they maintained their vigil. Still, Aimee couldn't help but feel a little anxious as she watched the clock on the wall. She knew Chet would have to soon make an appearance, no matter how distracted he may be.

"I guess I should probably get back to my room." Aimee managed to say. She didn't really want to leave the room. She wanted to stay and watch over Callie. She even felt the need to keep her eye on Maddie. No matter how advanced she may seem, this was obviously very hard on her, and her father was not exactly supporting her needs at the moment. Maddie looked over at her.

"Do you have to?" She asked with a sense of pleading in her voice. Aimee bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, I don't want to go, sweetie. But I have a feeling your dad will be here soon, and well, I might not exactly be in the best place here. I mean he might not appreciate it." While Maddie didn't entirely know the extent of Aimee's relationship with her mother, she did seem to comprehend that Aimee represented not only a form of competition to her dad, but maybe her dad might think Aimee was responsible for her mom being injured. She remembered overhearing her dad on the phone the day before, and while he didn't mention Aimee by name, he did talk about someone that her mom got caught up with. Someone who seemed to be, according to her father, mixed up in all this and that may have been responsible for her mom being injured. She placed her hand back on Aimee's.

"I think you should stay, and well, he can deal with it."

"He can deal with what?" A voice came from the doorway. Both Maddie and Aimee turned their heads quickly to see the figure of a man standing there. Aimee looked him over. He was about six foot or so with blond hair and was built like a football player. Well, a retired football player judging by the bulging midsection he seemed to be carrying. Maddie cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey dad. Nothing, really." She said, having hoped he had not been spending time outside the door in the same way she had. The man walked in slowly. He glanced over at Callie, then his eyes shifted over to Aimee. He took her in slowly. His expression seemed to not say much. "This is Aimee. A friend of mom's." Maddie said. Chet nodded slowly, still taking Aimee in.

"Well, I wish I could say it was a pleasure." Chet said a bit gruffly towards her. Aimee's anxiety spiked at the words. She knew he was aware of why she was, and likely the extent of her relationship with his wife. Aimee looked down at herself. Doing her best to ensure she was covered properly and in the process of shifting her gown her left leg slid out. Chet raised an eyebrow as he assessed the young woman's shapely leg. "Well, I guess I can't blame Cal for wanting a bit of that." He said in a low tone. Aimee took on an indignant look. Not so much that Chet had made the comment. But had made it in the presence of his daughter. She looked up at Chet disapprovingly, but said nothing.

Maddie's eyes pivoted between Aimee and her dad, then glanced over towards her mother. Then she looked back at her father.

"There hasn't been any change." Maddie said quietly. Chet shot his daughter a look.

"Yes, so I've heard." He said, giving Aimee a significant look. Aimee began to feel even more anxious.

"I think I should go now." She said quietly. Chet nodded.

"Yes, you probably should." He said flatly. Before either Maddie or Aimee could express their disdain, a voice came from the doorway.

"Chet Morton!" All heads turned to see Iola standing there with a less than pleased expression. "I know I just didn't hear that." She snapped at him. Chet rolled his eyes, but remained silent. Iola walked in and looked down at Aimee.

"Are you alright, girl?" She asked with a sympathetic look. Aimee nodded, though still feeling the stress of the situation. Iola placed an arm around her niece.

"And how are you, girl?" Maddie blinked a few times in the general direction of her dad. Iola smirked. "Yes, I understand. But this isn't the time or place. As much as I'd like to put my two cents in." Chet looked at his sister with some disapproval.

"But sis, this is the woman who..." Iola held up a hand to silence her brother. She looked over to her niece.

"Maddie, girl? Can you do Auntie a favor and maybe take Miss. Aimee out for a little wheelchair ride? I am guessing she would like a little fresh air." Maddie stood up almost immediately and nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, auntie. I can do it." She said. Aimee nodded her approval as well.

"Yes, thank you, Iola." She said quietly.

Maddie took the handles of Aimee's wheelchair and turned it around and slowly pushed her out the door. Iola watched as they slowly disappeared down the hallway. She closed the door to room 5 and flashed a look at her brother.

"Tell me I didn't walk in to find you berating that poor girl? And doing it in front of Maddie? What the Hell were you thinking?" She asked with eyes still set firmly on her brother. Chet cleared his throat and held out a hand.

"Look, sis. That woman is likely responsible for Cal being shot and in the condition she is now!" Iola blinked several times, not believing what she had heard.

"Are you seriously deluded, bro?" She exclaimed with obvious disgust. "Cal saved that woman's life. And by the way, that woman has a name. Aimee. And after getting kidnapped, Aimee saved a 12-year-old from a psycho. And do you know at what price? She had the shit beat out of her and was raped! And for good measure, the creep shot her up with some heroin! So this idea that she somehow is responsible for Cal laying there is not something I am buying!" Chet shook his head.

"It's not that I am unsympathetic. I am sure she went through a lot. But the way it seems to me is that Callie may not have rushed in and gotten shot if she wasn't trying to save her lover." Iola sighed deeply.

"That part irks you. I get it. But it doesn't change the facts. I mean we can rewind this all back to well before anything that ever happened in Clymer. We can go back to before Atlantic City and Frank. Hell, all the way back to the last few years and your marriage." Chet looked at his sister with a strange expression.

"Atlantic City and Frank? What does that mean?" He asked with a curious tone. Iola closed her eyes tightly for a moment. She had let Frank's name escape without intending to do so. She thought quickly.

"Uhm, I just meant that when Callie got to Atlantic City that she didn't know Frank was going to be there with Joe. And seeing Frank after so long was a bit of a shock, and uhm, a drain on her. You know how they never really became warm and fuzzy friends after they broke up. They just kind of were tolerant of each other." Iola had hoped her vague explanation would be satisfactory to her brother. The last thing she wanted to do was to let the cat out of the bag about the brief interlude the two had in Atlantic City and how Callie immediately regretted it. It wasn't her place to tell Chet. Chet nodded then looked over at Callie.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be easy for her." He said quietly as he watched his wife lying there. He sighed deeply and looked at his sister. "But you can't expect me to be thrilled with this situation with this Aimee woman. I am sorry as I can be that she was a victim of the kidnapper and suffered so for it. But you can't exactly expect me to be happy about a woman who...I mean that Cal..." He became tongue tied. Iola stepped closer to her brother and put an arm around him for a moment and gestured towards Callie.

"Why don't we try to keep that on the back burner and focus on our girl pulling out of this. I am drained physically and emotionally over all of this. All I want is for Cal to pull through. Can we try to keep our sights set on that?" Chet took a breath and nodded slightly.

"I can try. I mean of course I am wanting her to recover and make it through all this. I just can't help but wonder what will happen afterwards." Iola closed her eyes.

"Bro, I know you feel hurt. Slighted. But this is about Cal right now. This is also about not appearing to be a big douche in front of your daughter. Which by the way you were most successful at just a few minutes ago." Chet grudgingly nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that already. Maddie has been not liking me for a good while now. Not just this. But after Cal left for Atlantic City I just fell more into avoidance with the kids. I am not even sure why. I love them. But I guess I took a lot for granted with Cal being there for them more." Iola shook her head.

"Well, you aren't alone. Cal has lamented to me more than a few times about not being there for the kids. About how the two of you often use the maid and nanny as extended childcare. I mean she put it off on you more, but didn't exclude herself from the issue. She knew her drinking was also having an impact...or the money for that matter." Chet nodded.

"Yeah, the precious money that we seemed to be entranced with. But even though I am aware of its evils, I am not really anxious to give away my peace and security." Iola gave a half shrug.

"I can't advise you on that, bro. But all I'd like to see here and now is that we focus on Cal and Maddie too. And while I know you have a lot of fresh resentment, please try to be kind towards Aimee if you encounter her again. She is still recovering herself. She has a lot of emotional hell to deal with. The fact you hate her is not something that she needs to deal with." Chet looked about in search of something to say in which he could defend his actions. But couldn't.

"I will do what I can, sis. But don't expect miracles."

"Fair enough." Iola said quietly.

* * *

They sat in a private staff lounge. Aimee, Maddie and Fenton Hardy looked out the window upon the city of Indiana, Pennsylvania.

"So you were able to spend some time with Callie?" Fenton asked Aimee. Aimee nodded affirmatively. She was glad to be in a more friendly environment at present though.

"Yes. I am just so worried for her. I know this little lady helped me out, too." She said gesturing towards Maddie. Fenton smiled at the girl and raised his brows.

"Wow, young lady. You certainly do look like your mother." He marveled over her physical characteristics that resembled Callie's in many ways. She blushed a little and smiled.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I just hope I can see her with her eyes open soon." Fenton smiled and nodded.

"Keep the faith, young lady. Your mother is a strong woman." He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Excuse me." He gestured and turned to accept the call. After a few guarded words he disconnected the call and turned back to the two. "I have some good news." He said. Aimee smiled.

"Well, we could all use some of that." She said. "What is it?" Fenton held up a finger and gestured for her to wait. He walked over to the door. A few minutes wait and a knock came on the door. Fenton opened the door and exchanged a few words with a uniformed police officer. A moment later he opened the door wider and Alice and Nicole Rose stepped through the door. Aimee's face lit up with excitement as she finally was able to see the young girl whom she had helped escape from her captor! Nicole raced towards Aimee who held her arms open. The two embraced in a long, extended hug!

"Oh, baby girl! I am so so happy to see you. I was so worried about you!" Nicole held on to Aimee for dear life and wept as she hugged her.

"I am so glad to see you, Miss Aimee! I was so worried for you!" The young girl whispered to her. Aimee smiled and sat back up and took in the child, who had a much better appearance compared to the last time they were together.

"You are looking so good, Nicole! I missed you so much." A moment later, a very grateful looking Alice Rose stepped up.

"I hope you don't mind if I give you one of those, too!" She said and bent down and hugged Aimee tightly. "Thank you so very much for saving my baby. It meant everything to me." Aimee began tearing up, as did Alice.

"Your welcome, Alice. I am glad it worked out and she is safe now." Alice took in Aimee's appearance. She saw he abrasions and bruises. She also had been advised that Aimee had been drugged and raped in the process. More tears flowed down Alice's cheeks.

"You've been through so much. I am so sorry for everything. I really am." Aimee nodded and placed a hand on Alice's cheek and wiped away her tears.

"It's not your fault. We were all victims." Alice sniffled and nodded.

"Yes, but...the price you all had to pay...it was so much." She looked up to Fenton. "Is there any update on Callie?" She asked. Fenton sighed and shook his head.

"The doctors say she is holding her own, but has not shown any signs of regaining consciousness. They did say she could snap out of it at any time." He added quickly and smiled towards Maddie. It was important to keep a positive attitude and encourage Callie's daughter that things would be ok.

Nicole turned to Maddie.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. I am sorry about your mom." Maddie formed a half smile.

"Thank you. She will get better. I know she will." She said, trying to convince herself this would indeed be the case.


	35. Chapter 35

-35-

The cool wind blew against Iola's face. She watched her brother standing a few feet away in the parking lot of the Indiana Medical Center. He was tending to a business call. While Chet was not one who needed to work, he still chose to vest much of his time in protecting his interests. He had several business partners he had met in recent years. Acquaintances one might call them. Chet was no stock market wizard, but he did keep good company with those who might be considered such. Chet passed much of his time venturing out into the brokering of art and antiquities. Something Iola never really ever saw her brother doing. She knew he was not really driven by it. At least not with any passion. It was just a means for him to stay in tight with his wealthy friends.

Iola was feeling peevish to put it mildly. And it wasn't for just the cold air blowing against her thin top. She had not anticipated going outside. But when she had gotten into a lengthy, and at times heated discussion with Chet inside Callie's ICU room, the outside seemed a more appropriate forum. She watched her brother talking in earnest to someone on his cell phone. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground. Perhaps this was his coping mechanism. Perhaps she was being harsh on him. But for all it was worth, Iola was disappointed in her brother at that point.

A few more minutes of conversation brought Chet to finally pocketing his phone and turning to his sister. He noted the disdain on her face.

"Sorry, sis." He murmured sheepishly. Iola shook her head and doing her best not to be disgusted with him.

"It's ok." She said with raised eyebrows as she turned her head in a vain attempt to disguise her displeasure. "I am sure the call was quite important."

"Well, yes it was, actually. I am brokering a very..." Iola held her hand up, abruptly causing Chet to cease his explanation.

"Chet, I don't want to hear it. I had hoped that maybe you were talking to mom and pop and asking about my other two nieces. But as I presumed, you were not." Chet exhaled slowly. He didn't speak immediately. Knowing full well that any words would not be satisfactory to his sister.

"Sis, I don't know what you want me to say. I am here and I brought Maddie to see Cal. I am dealing with this as best as I can." Iola blinked repeatedly at her brother.

"I hope you aren't taking a poll on how others are viewing your 'best as I can' performance. Because between your eldest and myself, the reviews would not be flattering."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Chet asked with a bit of an indignant look. Iola slowly shook her head and half smiled in spite of everything.

"It means your oldest child and your sister think your approach to this whole situation, just frankly sucks." Chet looked down, crestfallen. Iola sighed, knowing she had spoken something she probably should have only thought. And maybe her own coping mechanism had caused her to be extra critical of anyone who was not fully engrossed with Callie's recovery. She knew that perhaps she was not being entirely fair to her brother. She knew he had a distinct lack of fondness for hospitals and stressful situations which drew upon him. It hadn't always been that way. She knew her brother at one point had been much less anxiety prone. That he had once saved her and Callie from certain death in the air crash years ago. And that was but one occasion of several if Iola had to be honest in her recollection. The fact that in the past decade something had happened which caused Chet to be less able to cope, may not be his fault. The doctors had speculated PTSD. Iola managed to smile to her brother. "I am sorry, bro. It isn't quite fair for me to be as critical as I have been." She paused and looked at him. Chet was still looking down at the ground. "I won't pretend to know all of the details to what you and Cal have been through these past years. The dynamics of relationships and family are very complicated and ever evolving. I know it is hard for you to be here. Not because you don't care for Cal. I know you do. But I know these places, compounded with the stressors, are probably causing you to choose a lot of ways to deal with it that are different that I would choose. I am not criticizing." Chet nodded slowly.

"I want to be there for her. But this place. This whole situation with Aimee. The uncertainty of it all. Yeah, I guess it is not exactly catching me at my best and I am trying to deal in ways that may make me come off as, well, perhaps, unconcerned." Iola nodded slightly to him.

"Bro, you are going to drive yourself nuts and, frankly, me as well if you choose to sit around this hospital. Maybe you should go back home and put yourself back into your, er, work, or projects. I'm not sure what you call them." Chet raised an eyebrow at his sister, but then sighed.

"Guess I deserved that. I just want to make sure we have enough money..." Again, Iola held up a hand and gave a wry smile, then shook her head.

"Bro, I do understand that in some way you have a legitimate need to increase your already vast holdings. I suppose that is something which comes to those who have a lot of money. I am rather glad I have declined your many offers to help my station in life. Not just because Joe would have issues with that. But because it just isn't _me_. You know that. It's not that I am not grateful for what you have done. But if making more money helps you cope with this, then do what you need to do to stay sane."

"Well, I don't know what I should do, sis." Chet began slowly. "I mean I do have legitimate business to tend to. Not that my heart is quite in it. But I do have certain responsibilities to projects I am committed to. But my concern for them isn't as important as what is at hand here. And even if I wanted to go back and distract myself with work, I am a bit..." Chet's voice drifted as he searched for word.

"What?" Iola promoted. Chet cleared his throat.

"Well, Maddie would not exactly enjoy the idea of having just got here and me turning us right back around. I am sure she wants to be here for Cal." Iola gave him a shrug.

"Then leave her here. Auntie can keep an eye on her. And, well, it might help your relationship with her." Chet bit his lip as he thought about the idea.

"Well, I mean as long as you are not going to dis me to her..." Iola took on an annoyed look.

"Chet, do you seriously think I am going to bad mouth you to your own child? Just because I am a bit disappointed in the manner in which you are dealing with some elements of this situation does not mean I don't love you. That I don't care about you. And obviously I want my niece to be able to look upon her father with love and admiration. The last thing I am going to do it bad mouth you." Chet cleared his throat and looked from side to side. He knew his fears were unfounded and the dose he just got from his sister was well deserved.

"Well, as usual, sis, you are right. Alright, if she is ok with it, then I will leave her here with you so she can be with her mom. I will get back to Long Island and try to keep my mind occupied. But I need you to keep me abreast of what is happening with Cal. If there is any change at all, you need to let me know so that I can get back here!" Iola nodded and managed a reassuring smile.

"Of course, bro. You will be the first to know." Chet nodded. He felt slightly better. He looked down to Iola's purse as they heard a tone sounding. Iola reached in and grabbed her phone and looked down at it. She smirked and sighed. Now it was Chet's turn to see if he could help.

"I know that look, sis. What did Joe do?" In spite of being irritated, Iola let out a light chuckle in an attempt to release some of her anger.

"Well, he had told me yesterday that he was likely going to need to head home so he could get back to work and check up on Joey." She paused and took on a distant somber look. "God, I miss him."

"So..." Chet interrupted. "I guess that message is confirmation that he is indeed going to be leaving?" Iola sniffled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I am glad that he was able to come out and keep me sane for the week. But guess I am just going to miss him, too."

"Understandable." Chet said sympathetically. "Is Fenton still going to be around? I know that he had to send a couple operatives out to Chicago to take over an investigation there when things went down here." Iola nodded.

"Yeah... gotta love Fenton. He is hanging in there. I know he is asking Aimee some questions today so he can tie up all the loose ends and make sure this case is put to rest properly." Chet raised an eyebrow.

"Fenton not having much confidence in the local police?"

"Well, if you had experienced what we did, you would be pretty much on board with that line of thinking. The locals didn't do much to crack this case." Chet nodded.

"Well, I am glad he will be around. He manages to keep everyone on track."

"That he does." Iola said with a sad look in her eyes. "No matter how bad the situation, that man seems to have the mindset that keeps things where they need to be. I am envious of his constitution."

* * *

As was predicted, Maddie was quite open to staying with her aunt when Chet told her that he would need to be returning back to Long Island. Iola was less enthused about Joe departing. But understood the need for him to return home. He had been able to help stabilize her from the initial shock over Callie.

Fenton stood in the central waiting room of the medical center with his arm around Madeleine. The pair watched Iola and Joe in the distance as they embraced for what seemed the tenth time.

"Aunt Iola and Uncle Joe really must love each other." Maddie observed, a silly grin upon her face. Fenton raised an eyebrow to the youth and smiled himself.

"Be assured, they do indeed." He said, glad that no matter what had happened to make Iola take flight with Callie, that things seemed to have resolved themselves by the couple's love. He knew his son was not perfect, but he knew when it was time to step up. The past week he had been there for Iola and she was much better off as a result.

By midafternoon, Iola had left Maddie in Callie's room to give her some alone time with her mother. She decided to go see Aimee. A five-minute walk brought her to the room where Aimee had been transferred. She walked in to see Fenton Hardy sitting at the bedside with a voice recorder on the serving table. Aimee looked up, a distressed look upon her face. She relaxed a bit upon seeing Iola. Fenton looked up to his daughter in law and nodded to her with a sober expression.

"Hey, guys." Iola said with a smile. "You holding up ok, Aimee?" Aimee sniffled a bit, but nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Fenton and I were just going over some things." Iola nodded and took a seat beside Fenton. He nodded.

"Indeed. Aimee was just helping to fill in some gaps. And we were about done I think. I want Aimee to get some rest." Iola nodded and looked over to her friend.

"You need anything, sweetie? I'd be happy to get you something." Aimee, looking a bit fatigued, pushed a smile to her face and shook her head.

"I will be ok. I think I just need a nap. The doctor is still dosing me with something that makes me a bit tired." Fenton nodded.

"Well, my dear, I think in that case Iola and I will take our leave and get a cup of coffee." Aimee nodded. Glad that the questioning was over. At least for now. She knew Fenton had been kind with his inquiries and knew that he might have to ask additional questions at some point.

"Ok, and thank you for being nice." Fenton and Iola stood up. Iola pointed down to the cell phone on Aimee's table.

"You use that if you need me, girl. I am just a text away. Now, get some rest." Aimee nodded. Fenton took his voice recorder and placed it in his pocket. The pair took their leave so that Aimee could rest.

* * *

Iola took a long sip of tea as she looked out the cafeterias dining room window. Fenton looked over at her and saw the signs displayed on her face. Distress, fear, a good deal of fatigue, and of course the very obvious one, loneliness.

"You going to make it, my dear?" He asked in his ever present calm voice. Iola sighed deeply and set her cup down. She looked down at the table. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"I think the better question is, will Cal make it?"

"The doctors have done everything they could, my dear. It's very much a waiting game." Iola nodded, not at all satisfied with that.

"It's just the waiting, you know? I really do need to keep my mind off of this as much as I can." She took a deep breath and forced a grim smile. "So, how did Aimee hold up with the questioning? Were you able to determine anything more about how it all happened?" Fenton nodded slowly.

"She did as well as I could expect. She was, it seems, the only one other than Callie to have talked with Jeremy to any extent before his demise. She couldn't shed any light on what happened that night after Callie came on the scene. Aimee said she was beaten pretty good after she helped Nicole escape." Fenton paused thoughtfully. "The forensics team matched the skin under Aimee's fingernails against some nasty scratches on Jeremy's face. It seemed pretty clear they had quite the exchange. To his advantage, unfortunately. Aimee's account, as well as the account that I and the child specialist from the FBI got from Nicole suggest that Aimee had fully engaged Jeremy to buy Nicole escape time. Nicole seems Aimee as her hero that saved her. And for my money, she is spot on with that. Aimee went above and beyond to protect that kid." Iola nodded soberly as she imagined the exchange.

"She is something special for sure...Anything else?" Fenton nodded.

"Yes. And more credit for Aimee having been there. As sad as the resulting drugging and assault was, I am not sure if Nicole would be in the safety of her family now if Aimee hadn't had been there. From what I gathered from my interview, Jeremy wanted Nicole and Aimee to, well, engage in..." As often as he had encountered such heinous acts, Fenton never felt comfortable describing them. Iola, fully understanding what he was implying, nodded.

"I understand."

"Well..." Fenton continued. "Aimee managed to persuade Jeremy not to dose Nicole with heroin. She feigned being a former addict who didn't want to share the drug with Nicole and gave Jeremy a good deal of innuendo to distract him. There was a plan that Aimee hatched to get him to allow Nicole to take a bath unattended and then to distract him while giving the child the opportunity to escape."

"Wow." Iola managed to utter, thinking about how it must have been so hard on Aimee to be dealing with a sicko the Jeremy. Fenton nodded.

"Yes, indeed. By the way, when she was trying to buy time for Nicole, Aimee managed to get some fairly valuable information from him."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It would seem that Jeremy's target was not Nicole, but her friend, Katie Brennan. He apparently laid out a trap by offering a very low priced swing set on a local classified to attract a victim. When Carl Brennan and his daughter checked out that swing set, apparently Jeremy had set his sights on Katie. He helped deliver the set which allowed him to find out where they lived. He then went through a great deal of daily recon to see when he could best strike. But in the end, Katie got called in for dinner and Nicole chose to stay in Katie's yard and play after she went in for dinner. She he emerged from the woods with some chloroform and snatched Nicole and took her back into the woods to an outer road. Which would make sense from the clue of the bracelet that you and Callie found." Iola nodded, wide eyed.

"Damn, that all makes sense now." She said with a deep exhale. "Say, what about Jade?" Fenton looked down at the table.

"Still in the same boat as Callie, I'm afraid. She hasn't wakened up." Iola shook her head.

"No, I mean did Aimee give you any info on her?" Fenton smiled in spite of the the topic. He shook his head and blinked.

"Sorry, my dear. I had a mental blackout there for a moment when you asked. I must be tired. But, yes. In fact, I need to get into contact with Detective Jamesson with this info. Aimee said something to the effect that Jeremy told her that she was a replacement for someone named Jade. Jade was apparently an acquaintance of his that depended on him for drugs. They were romantic. But he said that she had become unreliable and apparently deemed her to be a liability. He admitted to Aimee that he administered a hotshot to her with an added dose of fentanyl to the heroin. He had no idea that she had made it. He believed she just went off and died. I believe that is how Aimee put it. I'd have to go back to the voice recorder to check. But also, Jade was not a party to the kidnapping and was against it. Even if it was for the reason that she didn't like Jeremy needing another sexual outlet." Iola nodded.

"So, we don't know to what extent she is involved?" Fenton shook his head.

"Not entirely, anyway. It seems she had nothing to do with the kidnapping, but it's clear that she could be charged as an accomplice as she knew the whereabouts of Nicole and did nothing. She may have supplied him with help either by a misguided devotion to him. Or as I suspect, he was probably her source for her heroin and as such probably did almost anything he wanted. I really hope she wakes up and can give us some information."

"That's for sure. So, Aimee has no recollection of seeing Cal in the chapel that night?" Fenton shook his head.

"No. I strongly suspect that by the time Callie arrived, Aimee was on the floor unconscious. Aimee said he had done his final beating of her in that front room where we found her. She said he beat the hell out of her, and then after he became aware Nicole was on the loose he went crazy and gave her a swift kick in the head and that after that she only remembers coming to in the hospital." He paused and his eyes shifted out the window. "She may recollect more at some point if she came to consciousness at all during that time. But for now it was all she could remember."

"Well, it sounds like she tied up a couple loose ends. Sadly, the ever present question of why it all had to go down in the first place will always be out there." Fenton gave her a sober nod.

"That, my dear, is usually something which often times, is never known to the satisfaction of those involved. All we can really know is that we can't control why sick and vile people do what they do. Beyond the obvious that they are mentally disturbed. Which gives little satisfaction to those who were the victims. Aimee and Nicole suffered violations of their being on multiple levels. Violations that no human should ever have to know. Nicole has a hard road back for sure as she has limited ability to comprehend it all. I know it is of little consolation, but I am grateful the sick bastard didn't hook her on heroin on top of everything else."

"Yeah..." Iola muttered blankly. "Do we know how much of that crap Aimee got?

"Not for certain, but Aimee believes he only dosed her once. But admits that after the first dose, she was not herself and consciously aware of much. She doesn't even clearly remember the details of the rape. She knew it happened, of course. But either by drug inducement, or the mind's own ability to block trauma out, she doesn't remember the manner in which he took liberties with her."

"For the best..." Iola said quietly.

"Perhaps...for now." Fenton countered. "But one can't repress that forever. She will need to cope and work through it at some point. But yes, for now she just needs to physically recover. Luckily she is on track for that happening."

"Yeah." Iola said, then took a deep breath. "Well, I best check on my niece and Cal."

"How did Madeleine take Chet's departure?" Fenton inquired. Iola smirked.

"Well, she didn't cry, if that's what you were asking. But she is way more worried about what will happen to Callie than to give great amounts of thought or concern to if he dad is by her side or not. I don't want to speak ill of Chet, but I guess I expected something more from him, you know? I remember when they first connected romantically. He was so focused on Cal's happiness. They were so happy together. And they stayed that way for quite some time. Even in spite of the money." Iola fell silent for a moment and looked down. "that damn money." Fenton reached across the table and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, we all choose our paths. I remember that time well. I know when it all started. And honestly, sometimes when I think about it, I blame myself partly." Iola's eyes perked.

"Why would you blame yourself?" Fenton shook his head.

"I didn't say I blamed myself in any general fashion. But I did help facilitate things that kicked it all off. With that reward they got for the jewelry. I was primarily doing it to get you and Callie out of that hollow and at least back to safety, even if temporarily. I figured sending Chet back with you two would allow the rest of us to investigate and address the clear danger that I knew was there. I honestly never dreamed the reward the two would get would have been that substantial. I thought it would have been far less. An amount that wouldn't change their lives. And then later when we recovered the hidden money in Colorado, I made sure each of you had a piece of that reward. Most of you did what you were supposed to do with it, put it into a long term investment that you couldn't touch for twenty years. As you know, Frank and Joe gave up half of their reward to charity. I know you locked that money up for your old age. Even if Joe didn't. But I feel that at least for Callie and Chet, it was even more money to eventually get misguided by. I don't fault Chet for making even more money out of what he had. It's a good thing to have that security. But I don't have to tell you that in some ways it made him a different person." Iola nodded.

"You get no argument from me on that count, Fenton. And Callie knew it too. She liked the money at first, but then realized what a curse it was more often than not. As the kids came, it became even more of a crutch. Something to depend on to make up for things they should have done themselves. But I guess now is hardly the time to cast judgment." She finished quietly. The ever ongoing thought of her best friend laying down in a coma was eating at her. Fenton gave her a kind smile.

"No judgment, my dear. You are a beautiful person. Never forget that. Now, you better get down there and check on Madeleine." Iola smiled to her father in law and gave a short nod.

"Yeah..."


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey all, thanks for reading! This one is winding down and should be wrapped within a few more chapters. I appreciate the notes from a couple of you. And as always, feel free to offer up a review or opinion!_

-36-

Three days passed. Fenton worked diligently with the local and federal authorities to ensure most elements of the kidnapping had been dealt with. With the exception of needing statements from Callie and Jade, and baring anything unusual coming to light, the case was pretty much in the books. Detective Jameson was more than happy to get majority of the public attention off of the city of Clymer Pennsylvania. He had made an initial statement to the media, assuring the public that the perpetrator had indeed been killed. Without the complete story, and input from Callie, it was impossible to give the complete story to the public. But for the most part, the town was at least much more at ease knowing the kidnapper had met with his just rewards.

There were still some representatives from the media remaining in Clymer and Indiana. Fishing for a story. Waiting for the mystery of how the kidnapper and rapist met his demise. Waiting to heap praise on the person responsible. Fenton had done his best to keep their account of that night out of the papers as much as possible. The lower ranks of the local police had been kept from certain details to ensure the containment of what Fenton and other ranking authorities believe happened. The security at the hospital had also helped ensure those seeking information would be kept from attempting to elicit information from staff, or even attempting to gain entry to the rooms of those who were recovering.

Aimee Davidson had made significant headway in her recovery. At least in terms of her physical injuries. She had been able to graduate from a wheelchair and walk on her own, at least with the help of a walker.

The late morning sun cast a strong beam of light into Callie's ICU suite. Aimee shifted her chair forward to avoid the sun hitting her eyes. She looked down at Callie and took her hand in hers. It pained her to see Callie like this. The praise that many had poured upon Aimee for rescuing Nicole seemed misplaced to her when she thought about what might have happened if Callie had not stopped Jeremy for good. He could have potentially gone out into the woods and found Nicole again. But Callie had come along and put an end to him. She had also saved her life by taking the bullet meant for her.

Aimee sniffled as the emotion swept through her. She held onto Callie's hand tightly.

"Baby, please wake up for me. I need you so much, now. I hate to see you like this. You have made such a sacrifice..." her head fell to her chest as she wept softly. Her steady sobs yielded a stream of tears down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly hoping she could just wake up from a bad dream!

Aimee failed to hear the door to the room open and the person's approach behind her. She felt a hand gently rub on her back. She gave a start and looked up. The kind face of Maddie looked down at her.

"Hey, none of that now." She said softly. It was all that Maddie could do not to join Aimee in her free flowing sorrow. Maddie had been sitting there earlier that morning, talking to her mother. Crying over her mother. She tried to remember that her mother had told her many times that she should try to be strong when she felt that all was lost. That many people out there had it worse. At this time, it was rather hard for Maddie to think about who on this earth could have it worse than her mother who was lying there looking so lifeless. But for the sake of being strong for her mother, Maddie attempted to take some initiative when she saw Aimee so distraught. Aimee sat up and rubbed her face with tissues. She forced a smile as best she could to Maddie.

"Hey there, little lady. How are you doing?" She asked, attempting to clear the tears from her face as best she could. Maddie took an extra chair and pulled it up next to Aimee's. She pushed a smile to her face.

"Well, Miss. Aimee, I am holding up, I guess. I needed a little time away from auntie. She kept asking me if I was ok." Aimee nodded knowingly.

"She just loves her niece. Wants to make sure you are as ok, as possible anyway." She said as her eyes shifted over to Callie.

"I know. But she has been pretty sad after Uncle Joe left." Aimee looked again to Callie and gave a sniffle.

"Well, it is hard when the person you love isn't there." Maddie looked from Aimee to her mother. She had previously been uncertain how she felt about the connection they shared. But in the last few days she was able to get to know Aimee more and found her to be a pretty nice lady who she was able to relate to. She knew that Aimee had a deep affection for her mother. Maddie cleared her throat.

"Well, yes, that is true. I mean I know that when you love your mom and she isn't there, I feel something missing. I don't, I mean I have never had any kind of romantic kind of relationship with any boy..." she blinked nervously at Aimee. "or girl..." Aimee smiled to her. Again, sensing just how beyond her years she was.

"Oh, well, I bet there is a guy or two...or girl, who have probably taken notice of you. You just might not have been aware of it." Maddie reddened a bit in embarrassment. She looked back up to Aimee.

"Oh, I have noticed them. I mean I think I have. Do they kind of make you sweat when they are around you?" Aimee giggled a bit and nodded.

"I would say that is a sign of something. More than you may know." Maddie cleared her throat again, feeling a bit awkward by the subject.

"Well, anyway..." She searched for words, trying to change to focus from her and to address a subject which had passed through her mind quite a bit in recent days. Aimee looked searchingly at her.

"Yes?" Maddie's eyes shifted about a bit nervously. She took a breath and looked at Aimee.

"Well, I just wanted you to know, that, well, it doesn't bother me..." Aimee looked thoughtful, not quite sure what Maddie was getting at.

"What doesn't bother you, baby?"

"Well, I mean mom...and you..." she said, searching for words.

"Oh?" Aimee asked. Maddie's lips quivered a bit.

"Well, you and mom love each other." Aimee closed her eyes.

"Yes, I mean I would like to think your mother loves me as much as I love her."

"Well, I just wanted to say that it doesn't bother me. I really see that you love her. It shows on your face. By the fact you are here and spend hours in that chair. I have heard you talk to her. It makes me happy to see you here and looking over her." Aimee smiled back to Maddie. She reached over and embraced the young woman. Maddie hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you for that, Madeleine. It really means a lot. I was very worried that you considered me an unwanted person in all this. Someone who was moving in on your dad." Maddie nodded her understanding. She stood up and took a cup from the sink and filled it with water and took a long sip. She turned back towards Aimee and looked down at her.

"My dad can take care of himself. I mean if he wants to. I, it's just that..." her words faded.

"What?" Aimee asked. Maddie shook her head, not sure of what she was meaning to say.

"I guess it just means that dad will make his own bed in all of this. I want them both to be happy. But the fact he isn't here. The fact that mom and dad fight a lot. I just don't know if I want to..." Aimee's eyes widened as she surmised what Maddie was trying to imply. But she also understood that Maddie must be fairly upset with Chet in all of this. By his not remaining close to keep an eye on her mother. Her feelings were at least partly influenced by her father's recent actions. But no doubt there was a lot Aimee didn't know about what went on in their home. Callie herself was obviously wanting to feel the love from someone as she hadn't been content in her marriage. But this was no time to enforce an adolescent's emotion based opinion. Even if it was one that seemed to accept Aimee as her mother's suitor. Aimee ran her hand along Maddie's face and smiled knowingly to her.

"I get what you are saying. And honestly, it makes me feel really good and I am able to relax more by what you said. I was pretty apprehensive about how you may have felt about me. But..." She continued. Maddie gave a smirk.

"There's always a but..." Aimee nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, there is. At least there always was in my life. Anyway, girl, I just want you to not make any hasty judgments about your dad. Or about your mom and dad and their relationship. I know I have never been in your house to see how things happen..."

"No, you haven't. It sucks...sometimes." Maddie said softly.

"I am sure it probably does. But no family is perfect and you need to make sure you give those you love a chance." Maddie finished her water and walked nervously about the room. She understood what Aimee was saying, but as she noted, she had never been in their house.

"He has had many chances. And my mom..." she fell silent as she looked back over at her mother's bed. Aimee surmised Callie's daughter was wanting to speak out about her mother as well, but was overwhelmed with guilt at the idea of saying it under the circumstances. Aimee stood up and walked over to the girl.

"I know what you are saying. I mean Callie and I have talked a lot. She has told me a lot about how things go at your home. And she has said that she was sorely lacking in the family and mother department. So I know she was not perfect either. And I would bet that you have been walking a bit of a tight rope. I mean some days you love your mom or dad. Other days you want them to disappear. You feel like you are in the middle of everything. You may even feel you were the cause." Maddie readily nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. But, yeah, I mean I didn't want to say anything bad about my mom. I know she tries. I know she loves me. Same as my dad. But sometimes I feel like I have caused them to fight. I feel, I guess, guilty." Aimee put her arms around Maddie and hugged her again.

"Oh, baby girl, I know how you feel so much. I felt like that for so many years. I eventually wanted to get away from my parents so much... that I just left one day."

"You did?!" Maddie asked with surprise. Aimee nodded.

"Absolutely! I was feeling so bad at times that I wanted to curl up and die." She paused and looked at Maddie, then smiled. "I wasn't trying to freak you out or anything. But a lot of it was worrying for not. I came to realize that none of it was really my fault. At least not most of what my parents fought about. I mean I was no saint and gave my parents cause to stress. But I know I wasn't the one to make them fight nearly as much as I thought when I was younger. But please don't think anything your parents fought about was caused by you. It's a much bigger and complex thing. And it usually doesn't have a lot to do with what a kid does. I mean not in the way you are thinking."

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked with uncertainty in her voice. Aimee nodded reassuringly to her.

"Yes, baby. Trust me on that. You might get them more concerned once you start dating a guy."

"Or a girl..." Maddie countered. Aimee forced a smile and blinked several times, then slowly nodded.

"Uhm, sure..." she said slowly. I would imagine your mom would be ok with that..."

"My dad on the other hand." Maddie said with a bit of a smirk. Aimee's eyebrows raised as the subject matter was broaching an area where she didn't really want to offer her opinion.

"Well, I'm sure your dad, may, uhm..." her words were cut off.

 ** _"Your dad will deal with me if he gets upset about my baby girl wanting to date another girl."_** A weak voice echoed from the other side of the room. Aimee and Maddie turned their heads instantly towards Callie's bed! They saw the figure of Callie Morton slowly moving her head from side to side. She appeared to be in a bit of a daze, trying to get her heavy eyelids to open more. The pair rushed over to her bedside.

"Mom?!" Maddie shrieked.

"Cal?!" Aimee asked anxiously. They watched wide eyed as Callie attempted to focus on them. A slight smile creased her lips. Maddie placed her hand on her mothers. Feeling its movement sent a thrill of peace through her. Maddie raised her eyes to the ceiling and mouthed a thank you in a silent prayer.

Callie grasped her daughter's hand. Her smile grew.

"Hey, baby girl. Momma's here." She shifted her limited line of vision over to Aimee. A look of relief on her face. "Is that really you? You're alive! Thank God!" Aimee bent over and touched Callie's face. A wave of relief came over her.

"I'm right here, Cal. You gave me one big scare!" Callie, was apparently feeling pain as she slowly grew conscious. She grimaced as she turned her head slowly. Aimee blinked several times then looked down to Maddie.

"Maddie, keep an eye on your mom. I am going to get the doctor and nurses!" Maddie had also noticed the expression of pain on her mother's face and nodded tersely.

"I will be right here." Aimee raced from the room. Within three minutes the room was flooded with medical personnel. A nurse motioned to Madeleine and Aimee.

"You two will need to wait in the waiting room while we tend to her." She said firmly as she attempted to escort the objecting pair from the room. They heard the doctor shouting out orders to the nurses as they were taken from the room.

"I need to be with my mom!" Maddie objected. The nurse nodded her understanding as she took them into the hallway.

"I understand that young lady, but that room is far too small to let us take care of your mother properly and have an audience. I promise you we will come find you the minute we have news."

"But...but..." Maddie objected. "Will she be ok? Is she in pain? Can you help her?" The nurse took a breath.

"I am not a doctor, and you will have to wait for him to make his assessment before we can give you any news. Please do your best to wait patiently in the waiting room." Aimee nodded to Maddie as they walked along. She realized she had forgotten her walker. She hadn't really needed it moving around to a limited point inside the ICU suite. But was finding out quickly that she still would appreciate having it.

"Nurse, if you could get my walker from the room, I would appreciate it." Aimee said as she leaned against the hallway wall not wishing to walk further. Maddie looked concerned as she saw Aimee lean into the wall and walked back to her and put her arm around her.

"Here, Aimee. Hold on to me while she gets it for you." The nurse nodded and rushed back down the hall to retrieve it. She returned within two minutes and helped Aimee make her way to the waiting room. She quickly situated them in the corner and looked down to them.

"Now stay put and I promise when I know something I will come here and let you know." Before waiting for either to reply, she turned on her heel and rushed back down the hallway.

Aimee looked over to Maddie. The youth had a nervous look on her face as her eyes met Aimee's.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Do you think she will be ok? I mean she looked like she was in such pain." Maddie asked with an urgent tone. Aimee placed her hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Yes, baby, I hope so! But we need to be strong and pray all is going to be ok. Do you have your phone?" Maddie nodded quickly and extracted the phone from her back pocket.

"Yes." Aimee nodded.

"Ok, first thing you need to do is have your aunt come down to the waiting room right now. Don't go into detail. Just get her down here. Is she still in the hospital?" Maddie nodded as her fingers started texting. Within a minute her phone beeped. Both Aimee and Maddie looked down at the screen. Iola was coming!

Within five minutes the figure of Iola Hardy scurried into the waiting room searching frantically for her niece. Followed by Fenton Hardy. Upon spotting the pair seated in the corner she rushed up to them.

"What's wrong, Maddie? Is anything wrong with your mom?!" Maddie shook her head, still nervous.

"She woke up." Aimee said tensely. Iola's eyes shifted to Aimee.

"She's awake? We need to go..." Aimee held her hand up.

"It just happened maybe ten minutes ago or so. And we were promptly booted from the room so the doctors can check her out."

"But, she is awake? Did she seem ok?" Iola was not about to be placated with limited information.

"Mom woke up. She seemed pretty out of it and it looked like she was in pain." Maddie said fretfully. Iola turned and rushed to the ICU nursing station. Fenton remained with Aimee and Maddie and watched as they saw Iola frantically badger the nurse for information. Within a few minutes however she regained some composure. The nurses were no doubt doing their best to calm Iola and tell her to be patient. Iola nodded several times and then turned and walked back to the group. Fenton embraced her when she approached.

"Are you going to be alright, my dear?" He asked calmly. Iola nodded as she wept slightly into Fenton's shirt.

"They couldn't tell me anything, but wanted me to be calm. They said they will be out to give us the news as soon as they do an initial examination." Fenton patted her back and the pair sat down alongside Aimee and Maddie.

"I am cautiously optimistic." Fenton said. "Coming out of a coma can be a very strenuous experience on both mind and body. Returning to a conscious state can appear scary as the patient is often disoriented. We need to remain calmly and hope for the best." Maddie was doing her best to keep up a brave front, but she was still very worried. She leaned over and embraced Aimee.

"She has to be ok, right?" her voice creaked nervously. The little girl in her had emerged. All she knew is her mom meant so much to her and she wanted to her to be alright. She held onto Aimee tightly and started crying. Aimee put her arms around her and patted her back soothingly.

"Hey, baby girl. Your momma is a strong woman. You know that. She wants to be there for you. Let's just wait right here like the nurse told us and I bet they will be out very soon." Maddie sniffled and nodded slightly. Her head resting against Aimee's chest.

"Just hold me till then, ok?" She whispered. Aimee was a bit surprised by the trust and comfort the girl had put into her. She had expected Maddie to seek her comfort from her aunt. Aimee was not put off at all by it. She was happy to comfort Callie's daughter. She knew how stressed she was by all of this. She knew that a child would be equally, if not more affected. They were obviously both overwhelmed by the tragedy. It didn't matter the perspective from which the sadness was experienced.

Iola sat in her chair and squeezed her hands together nervously. She was still leaning against Fenton a bit. She too noticed Maddie's attachment to Aimee. She was glad her niece had support from multiple sources. She knew the dynamic between Aimee and Maddie could have been much different. She was grateful that Chet had not spoken out of turn in front of his daughter when expressing disdain for Aimee.

Iola pondered if she should contact Chet. But decided against it until she was able to get information from the doctor. Iola's feet tapped nervously against the floor of the waiting room.

The clock on the wall showed the minutes ticking by. Twenty minutes. Thirty. Forty. An hour and ten minutes. Iola was about to stand up and head for the nursing station again. Fenton placed a hand on her knee.

"I know you are nervous, my dear. But it will not do you any good to bother then while they are working. They can see we are here and anxiously awaiting an update. They will come out and give us some news soon." Iola looked over to him nervously.

"I know, I know. But I can't help but be worried." She said. Her physical signs of agitation had not let up much. Her knee kept bobbing up and down. Fenton smiled calmly.

"I know you are. It will be alright. Just keep thinking that."

After nearly another hour the door at the end of the hallway opened and a middle aged balding man with a white jacket emerged. He stopped at the nursing station and exchanged words with the duty nurse. She gestured towards the group. He nodded and proceeded to walk towards the group. Iola and the others looked up with urgency as he approached. Iola and Fenton rose from their seats. Maddie held on to Aimee, preparing for the worst.

"I am told you are the family of Callie Morton?" He asked them. Iola nodded quickly.

"Yes! Do you have news on Callie?" She asked with a nervous quiver. The man nodded and extended his hand to them.

"Yes. I am Doctor Ross. We have been giving Mrs. Morton a series of tests over the last couple hours. I am happy to report that she is out of the coma and with the help of some meds, fairly alert and responsive."

"Is she in pain?" Aimee asked from her seat. "She appeared to be in some pain as she was waking up." The doctor gestured and gave a smile.

"Well, at this time her pain is pretty minimal because we were able to give her some pain meds that we hadn't be able to previously when she was comatose. I would say she is feeling pretty good about now."

"Do you have an updated prognosis, doctor?" Fenton asked. He gestured down towards Maddie. "By the way, this is Mrs. Morton's daughter, Madeleine." He added, hoping to give the doctor notice that if the news were bad that he might want to be tactful." Doctor Ross smiled kindly down to the youth.

"Hello, young lady. I am sure you have been through so much. And I am happy to tell you all that Mrs. Morton's test and examination suggest she will make a complete recovery. Her wounds are healing well. The internal damage seems well under control and on the mend. In a way, the coma was to some benefit as it allowed her to have several days of unimpeded healing time with minimal felt pain."

"When can we see her?" Iola asked, feeling more relaxed, but still anxious to see her best friend. Doctor Ross nodded.

"I think, given how we she has responded to her medication and present condition, it would be alright for you to see her. But I would prefer you do it in pairs. And try to keep in mind she does need to rest still. So don't overdo it. I will advise the nurse." Iola extended her hand and shook the doctor's hand to excess.

"Thank you, so much! Doctor, you have really given us a lot of relief." Doctor Ross smiled.

"She is a lucky woman. Any type of gunshot wound is serious. And hers was no exception. We were very worried for a while there. But as fate would have it, she came through." Fenton smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Thank you, Doctor. We appreciate it." He said. The doctor walked off and Fenton turned to Iola. "Well, my dear, are you feeling a weight was lifted?" Iola nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. They looked down at Aimee and Maddie who were also quite emotional. Aimee smiled to Maddie and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You feeling better now, baby girl?" She asked soothingly. Maddie managed a smile and nodded. She was quite overcome with emotion. Fenton cleared his throat.

"Why don't Iola and I go first, and you can give Madeleine a little time to prepare?" Aimee nodded. She still had Maddie half wrapped around her. He turned to Iola. "Shall we, my dear?"

Iola and Fenton walked into the ICU suite that had walked into dozens of times before. Callie's eyes were open and she appeared to be resting comfortably as the two walked in. Iola rushed forth and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh my God, it is so good to see you awake, girl!" Iola said with tears in her eyes. Callie gave a broad smile.

"Likewise!" Callie said with a bit of a slur. Fenton looked down at her. No doubt she had been given a healthy dose of morphine judging by her speech and exaggerated smile.

"It's good to see you up and alert, my dear." Fenton said. Callie nodded.

"I am happy to be awake. I understand I was under for quite some time. I remember waking up a couple hours ago and man that pain came over me like a wet blanket. And I felt so groggy. I am glad the doc gave me something to perk me out of it and dull the pain." Iola smiled down at her friend.

"You gave us one hell of a scare. We are all so happy you are back with us." A tear fell down her cheek. Callie shook her head at her friend.

"None of that, girl. I imagine you all have had your share of crying." She looked down at herself. The tubes and sensors she was still hooked up to. A sobering look came over her face. "Looks like I sure danced with the devil." She exhaled slowly. Fenton looked down at her.

"I would say that is an understatement. Do you remember that night?" Iola shot her father in law a dirty look.

"Fenton, I don't think this is the time." Callie waved her hand and gave a half smile.

"It's ok. Fenton is just asking a question any detective would. I won't pretend I remember every minute of that night. But I do remember when I went into the chapel and aimed too high and didn't hit that son of a bitch." Fenton's eyebrows raised. The pain meds were obviously allowing Callie to recollect without much reservation.

"We did dig a few stray bullets out of that place for sure. I am sure you were doing your best that night. Do you remember how it came to be? I mean how you got shot? We have our theories, but of course they are just that. Theories." Iola raised her hand.

"Seriously, Cal. If you are not up to this..." Again, Callie waved her concern off.

"It's ok. I know Fenton needs to ask while I am still lucid. If I go back into a coma, no one may ever know." Iola took a deep breath.

"Cal, now think positive. You will be fine. The doc said so." Callie leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I hope you are right, girl. I do feel like forty miles of bad road." She opened her eyes and smiled to her friend, then looked over to Fenton. "Well, Fenton, I tell you... it all seems pretty harsh when I think about it. I remember that sick bastard. He was going to shoot Aimee. She had apparently caused him a lot of hell. And well, I did too I am sure. I remember sneaking up outside the place and looking in. I saw him. He had a syringe loaded to the max and appeared to be standing over Aimee. That freaked the hell out of me and I think I made some noise accidentally and disrupted him. He dropped the needle and we exchanged some shots." She paused and looked at them both. She was glad to have her friends there. The story needed to be told. Though even feeling extra relaxed by the pain meds, Callie felt a bit anxious as she recollected the events of that night.

"And you eventually entered the chapel?" Fenton asked. Callie nodded.

"Yeah. I needed to get to Aimee before he decided to stick her with that syringe. So, I went in and he wasn't immediately visible. I saw Aimee on the floor and started walking towards her. Then he appeared out of the corner or hallway I think..." She blinked several times trying to recall the chain of events. "I saw him and took a shot. But it went high. Then he fired back and nicked my wrist and my gun flew out of that hand." She looked down at the bandage on her wrist and winced a bit as she touched it.

"Sounds like a pretty good shot for someone like him. Also for someone hopped up on heroin." Iola said as she visualized it. Callie gave a sour smile.

"It was a fluke. He even admitted that he could never do that again. Especially in that condition. He looked toasted out of his mind." Fenton nodded.

"What happened next?" Callie closed her eyes.

"I remember mentioning Jade to him and the fact she was still alive. That seemed to make him kind of nervous. But he figured she would eventually die. By the way, did she?" Fenton shook his head.

"Still in a coma, my dear. I hope she pulls through. She seems to be an unwilling accomplice in some respects." Callie nodded.

"Me too. So I think he thought she would die when he gave her the hotshot. And I remember him saying that he wouldn't make the same mistake with Aimee. He prepared a much more lethal hotshot for her. So I tried to buy time. He said he was going to give me the needle and give Aimee a bullet to the head. Said he wanted me to experience a trip like no other. Something like that." Iola shook her head in sadness and anger as she thought about how close it all came to happening.

"Well, you got the last laugh." Callie smirked.

"Yeah, well, he said I could stay alive if I put out and I recollect telling him in no uncertain terms I would sooner die. And then, he got pissed at my resisting and taking him down a notch. I was yelling all kinds of things at him. Not exactly tactful or any way to buy time. He just had me so..." her words faded as she shook her head.

"That is when he attempted to shoot Aimee?" Fenton asked softly. Callie's eyes shifted uneasily. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah...he took his gun and lowered it to Aimee's level. And, uhm, I just. I mean it just happened. I needed to stop him...at any price."

"You jumped in front of the gun..." Fenton finished. Callie nodded.

"I had to. I remember my body falling limp. I remember the searing burning feeling in my body. I landed on top of Aimee, I think. Then I believe he pulled me back over and was in my face. So close to me. He laughed at me..." She paused and blinked thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Fenton asked.

"Well, I remember being stretched out on my side I think. He was in my face gloating. I remember feeling something with my left hand. I wasn't sure, but I believe it was the syringe he dropped earlier. I remember having my hand around it. But there was something else. I know he was down in my face and uhm, he was going to shoot Aimee. It had occurred to me, or at least I remember counting how many times he had shot that revolver. And I was pretty sure he spent his last round in me. I think I exchanged a few words with him. Trying to get him to edge closer still. And well, he drew his revolver back up and aimed it at Aimee. I told him to do what he had to do. Something like that. I wanted him to focus on the idea he was going to succeed in shooting her. I know he extended his arm over my body to get the gun up close to Aimee. Then he pulled the trigger. And nothing happened, thank God." Callie's eyes drew shut as she remembered. "God, that was a stupid gamble." Fenton smiled kindly at her.

"You weren't really in the position to object."

"No, no, I guess I wasn't. So he had his arm extended over my body and it was click click click of that revolver. He seemed mystified on how he could have been out of ammo. And I knew at that time I would take my best shot. I had hoped what I had a grip on was indeed that syringe. My hand was numb so I couldn't tell for sure. With all the strength I had I brought up my left arm and shoved it in his neck. It was only then I was finally able to see that it was that overloaded syringe. He had this look on his face. I remember saying something to him. Not sure what and then my lights went out. I passed out completely." Fenton took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, that gibes with the theory... which is not stated fact. That is pretty much how we found you. He was a short distance away with the needle still stuck in his neck. Needless to say his toxicology screen registered a pretty intense amount of both heroin and fentanyl." Callie shook her head slightly.

"Was still too good a way to die for him." Iola held her friend's hand and smiled to her.

"You did an amazing thing, girl. And I think for now the questions should probably be done. Is that accurate, Fenton?" Mr. Hardy nodded and smiled.

"yes, my dear. There is no need to go into the lessor details at this time. But I hope you understand, we needed to confirm the manner of how you were shot and how he died. The rest can wait." Callie smiled to them.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I have had a lot of thoughts running through my mind since coming to. It is a bit overwhelming." Iola, again bent forward and hugged Callie.

"I am so glad you are safe. As much as I want to stay, I will take the doctor's advice and not overstay my time. I know of two others who would like to say hello. I swear, when I wasn't in this chair watching over you, that little niece of mine and Aimee were right here." Callie got a peaceful look in her eyes.

"It's good to be loved. And yes, please send those two in. I was so happy to see my Maddie when I woke up." She said with a sniffle. "And uhm, Iola, if you could let Chet know..." Iola smiled.

"Of course. I will spread the word to all who knew your condition."

"Thanks, girl. I love ya!" Cal said giving her a thumbs up.

Iola and Fenton both gave Callie another hug and promised to check in on her first thing in the morning and left.


	37. Chapter 37

-37-

Aimee stood before ICU suite number 5. She took a deep breath. She asked Iola to give her a few minutes before sending Maddie in. She didn't wish to confuse the youth, even if she already had a fair grasp on the relationship between her and her mother. She pushed the door open and leaned into her walker and moved forward.

Callie and her eyes met instantly. Aimee began to weep without a word having been spoken by either. She pushed her walker aside and worked her way over to Callie's bedside and bent down. The two embraced.

"I really, I just can't seem to find the words..." Aimee began. Callie smiled to her and shook her head slightly.

"You don't need to find words, girl. I am just so very happy to see you are still alive and with me!" She said and began to sniffle herself. Aimee took a deep breath and sat down. She blinked several times, searching for the words she could still not seem to find.

"Oh my God, Callie. I am just speechless. When I found out what you did. But why on earth would you do such a thing? Jumping in front of a bullet!?" She shook her head in disbelief. "We don't have a history. I mean as much as I know we have these feeling. I just never imagined anyone would...could..." Callie smiled to her.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea to me. You were in danger...and I had to protect the woman I..." Aimee closed her eyes and looked down. Callie paused.

"Are you ok, girl?" Aimee nodded. She opened her eyes.

"Yeah. I am. I mean, that word. It's a big word. And I don't want you saying it if you are whacked out on some drug and your faculties are not..." Callie held out her hand. Aimee accepted it. She held her hand tightly. The energy felt between the two was very strong.

"Well, I am on some pretty heavy duty pain killers, girl. But I am pretty sure I know a feeling of love when it crosses into my life." Aimee nodded.

"Me too. I feel every bit as strongly about it. But, I am worried."

"About?"

"Well, you are a married woman with children. One of which I have gotten to know pretty well over the last few days. We have come to really like each other. Or that is my hope. We were out in the waiting room and she was in my arms the entire time." Callie again smiled and looked off to the side.

"She must like you. She is not one to do that with just anyone. Not even auntie very much anymore. But I am glad to hear that. I know when I was coming to a bit earlier, I heard the two of you talking a bit and you seem to have a good rapport with her."

"She is a wonderful girl. I just don't want to make any more trouble that I have been." Callie looked at her a bit questionably.

"Already been? I guess I am a little confused by that statement." Aimee looked down and cleared her throat.

"Well, I met your husband...briefly." Callie closed her eyes.

"Oh, it begins to make sense..." She sighed and tightened her grip on Aimee's hand. "I feel so bad that I was not able to be awake and set him straight."

"Well, Iola did help out with that, a bit. But that is what makes this so all, rather, difficult. I am just so happy you are back with us..." she paused and looked at her. "With me." Callie nodded and smiled.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I am rather glad to be here among the living again. I am not sure I can explain how it felt to be out of it. I mean being in a coma is not something I ever thought would happen to me." She looked concerned as Aimee looked as if she might try again. "You have been through so much. Well, I don't know all the details. I know when I asked the nurse about you she said you were recovering from being attacked. But she did not go into detail. I remember that night. I saw him through the window of the chapel and it looked like he was going to shoot you up with heroin. Then I went in and..." her words faded as a distressed expression came over her face. Aimee shook her head and patted her hand.

"Don't think about that right now. You need to get stronger. We can't stress over that night right now. It won't do either of us any good." Callie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish I could forget all of it. Since waking up it all seems so fresh in my mind." Aimee nodded.

"Truly, I know what you mean. But hey, you need to get that out of your mind. Maddie will be in any time. I asked Iola to hold her back for a few so we could talk a little. I didn't want her to, you know, get weirded out if she heard me say..." her voice cracked.

"Say what?" Callie asked softly.

"Well, say thank you for saving my life. And that I...I love you." Aimee's moist eyes focused into Callie's. Callie returned the expression.

"I love you, too." She said and signaled Aimee to come closer. Their eyes remained locked and Aimee leaned in. Their eyes closed and lips met. It seemed like the kiss lasted for several minutes.

A faint cough in the distance broke the spell and their heads turned to see Maddie standing in the doorway.

"Oh my." Aimee whispered and her face turned red. She quickly sat back down and shook her head towards Callie. "I'm so sorry."

"Why be sorry?" Maddie asked as she walked slowly towards the bed. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I should have knocked." Callie smiled to her daughter.

"There is my baby girl!" She said with open arms. Maddie rushed into her mother's arms and they hugged tightly.

"Momma, I missed you so much! I am so happy..." She said as they continued to hug. The embrace lasted several moments. Both Callie and Maddie shedding tears. Callie looked at her daughter and smiled broadly.

"I am so glad you are here! I love you so much, baby. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"I love you, too, momma." They both turned to see Aimee, who was still looking a bit flushed. Maddie reached over and placed her hand on Aimee's shoulder. She looked up. A cautious smile creased her lips at seeing the youth was not disturbed by what she walked in to see.

"I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable, Maddie. Or get confused." Aimee said quietly. Maddie sat down on the edge of the bed next to her mom. She gave Aimee a look of a young teen wondering what the big deal was.

"So you and my mom love each other? That wouldn't confuse me or make me uncomfortable." Callie raised an eyebrow. This attitude, while welcome, was a bit of a surprise to her. But, perhaps a good surprise.

"Well, baby, I think Aimee is just worried that you might think we are, well, showing disrespect to your dad. Or that momma is married and not married to Aimee. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable either. I know this is all very much of a new and surprising thing. You found out I was shot, and then you found out that Aimee and I are more than just friends." Callie looked down with a thoughtful expression that turned to feel more than just a little shame for the situation that had presented itself to her daughter. "I am so sorry, baby. I wouldn't consciously do anything that would make you feel that you were in the middle of something or that you had to choose a side or anything. I feel bad that I am not a better mother. I let you down and that's not alright." Tears fell down her cheeks. Maddie shook her head and smiled kindly to her mother.

"Momma, don't cry. I am not a baby any more. I know things happen. Half of my friend's parents are divorced." Callie's eyes widened. Aimee looked down and closed her eyes.

"Who said anything about a divorce?" Callie asked. Though she knew the scenario in which Maddie was seeing lent a fair amount of consideration to the topic. Maddie gave a shrug.

"Well, mom. It wouldn't be the end of the world. And I don't want you to think I suddenly felt this way because of, well, the thing between you two." Callie took on a sorry expression.

"Oh, my sweet girl. I wish I could say there was an easy solution to all of this. And well, I don't mean what Aimee and I feel for each other. I mean for how things have been for some time now. I know so much of this is my fault. But you need to know that no matter what, your dad and I both love you so much." Maddie nodded and gave her mother a reassuring look.

"I know that, mom. I don't blame you...or dad. I just kind of figured this was always normal for families to have this happening." Callie rubbed her hand along Maddie's back.

"Well, baby. I don't think your father and my marriage, and our parenting style is really normal. It's hardly ideal, that is for sure." She sat quietly in thought for a moment as she considered how the last five years had been more of a series of brief quality family moments amidst an ocean of rationalizing and throwing money at problems.

Maddie leaned over and hugger her mother again and smiled to her.

"It's really ok, mom. I am sorry for using the divorce word like that. I guess I just wanted to say if that happened, I would be, well, ok." Callie exhaled slowly. Her failures as a parent were becoming more apparent. And this was most definitely a situation that couldn't be ignored, rationalized or made to go away with a financial contribution.

"Baby girl, I don't want you to fret, no matter what. I am just happy to be alive right now. I think that if situations change, they will change for the better no matter what happens. I am much more aware. I have been given this chance to come away from a very bad situation and make something more of myself. I am going to have to sit down with your dad and have a very open and honest conversation. It won't be easy, but nothing good is easy." Maddie nodded and looked to Aimee then to her mom.

"I won't worry. But I just want you both to know that if you guys do decide to take your feelings to something, or well, a place that has you being together, it's ok with me." Callie nodded.

"Well, baby, I appreciate knowing that. But I can't say what will happen. I need to see your sisters and then your dad and, well, do some deep thinking. It will all take some time to figure out. I know that I will be here for a fair amount of time recovering..."

"Is it ok if I stay here while that happens?" Maddie asked anxiously. Callie sniffed thoughtfully.

"Well, baby, I might be here for a while. This was a pretty serious injury. The doctor says I should recover fine. They ran a lot of tests and he said everything is very encouraging. But it will take time."

"But, auntie said she will be staying until they release you..." Maddie persisted. Aimee smiled to Callie.

"I don't see why she shouldn't be near you, Cal. I think she is good for your recovery. The doctor told me that I could be discharged in two days since I am getting around ok. And, well, I am not going anywhere either until you are discharged. I am sure Iola and I could keep an eye on Maddie." Maddie's eyes lit up and she put her arm around Aimee and smiled back at her mom.

"See, Aimee can watch me!" Callie looked at the pair and a smile creased her lips.

"Well, you two make a good argument. Lord knows I would love to catch up with my oldest. So, when I talk to your dad, I will tell him that you can stay here. I'm sure he won't object." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't, too." She said with that as a matter of fact tone you would expect from a young lady her age. Aimee coughed as Maddie looked at her, and nodded.

"Oh, yes, I had heard that your dad sometimes engages the assistance of the hired help to watch you and your sisters."

"Sometimes? Try All the time." Maddie scoffed. Aimee looked down, a bit saddened by the reaction.

"Well, I know it may seem easy right now, but try not to cast too much judgment on your dad. I did that a lot when I was your age. And well, I kind of wish I could take a lot of it back now." Maddie looked at her. Aimee could sense that the youth was thinking better of what she said already. She nodded soberly.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't be so hard on him I guess."

"You are a pretty smart young woman." Callie said adorningly as she studied her daughter's expression. "I am proud of you." Maddie turned a bit red from embarrassment.

A moment later a knock came on the door and a nurse stepped in. She smiled to the group.

"If you could finish up, the doctor would like to make sure Mrs. Morton gets plenty of rest tonight." Aimee and Maddie both nodded towards the nurse.

"Yes, of course." Aimee said sheepishly. She had forgotten that their visit was supposed to stay on the brief side. "We will say our goodbyes for the evening and come back tomorrow."

* * *

Three days passed. Callie's condition improved, which allowed Fenton, Iola and Maddie some much needed rest at a local hotel a couple blocks from the medical center.

Today was the day Chet had returned to visit his wife.

Callie sat upright in her bed sipping coffee as she watched her husband sitting in the chair at her bedside. The conversation up to that point had been the usual mix of concern and pleasantries that often came with such situations. Perhaps they were waiting for each other to make the first move towards the talk. The talk they both knew they needed to have to determine the immediate future of their marriage. Chet continued looking down at the floor.

"Why did you do it, Cal?" he asked softly without looking up. Callie couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Which _Do It_ are you referring to, Chet? Why did I jump in front of a bullet for a woman I seem to not have that long of a history with? Why did I leave Atlantic City for any point west that led away from the Hamptons? Why did I do such a crappy job at being a mother? Why do I drink too much? C'mon sweetie, you have to be more specific." Chet looked up with a bit of surprise on his face. He was not expecting that type of candor from his wife. He took a breath.

"Well, I didn't mean..." Callie held up a hand.

"No need to be kind, Chet. I have come out of this realizing I have so many faults and have been rationalizing or making excuses for many of them for some time." She paused and looked at him with a smirk. "This doesn't mean you are the clean and perfect saint in this affair."

"I'm far from that, Cal. I know that." He said soberly. "I just mean, if it had come down to it, I wonder if you would have thrown yourself in front of a gun for me." Callie closed her eyes.

"Don't make this about you." She looked off peevishly, then looked back at him. "But I suppose it's a fair question to have. But you damn well know that posing silly hypothetical scenarios as a way of determining who I love more..." Chet looked up with telling expression on his face. He swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

"I guess that's an answer. Even if it wasn't the one I was hoping for." Callie looked down at the cup she was drinking from. She wished she could have a cigarette.

"Chet, I honestly don't know what the hell I want at this moment. I just know what I don't want. And that is to carry on as some Long Island snooty rich bitch who ignores her children half the time.

"Are you wanting a divorce, Cal?" Chet asked with a blank expression, still absorbing what she was saying. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you and Maddie like to toss that word out there casually." Chet looked up to her.

"Maddie was saying that?" He asked with a somewhat stunned expression. Callie nodded.

"Yeah, Chet. She did. And for the record it wasn't because of Aimee. I think she had found her voice enough to say that a divorce isn't a horrible thing when you are a kid that lives in the middle of two parents who are dysfunctional. So yeah, good for us. We both get to share the award for parents of the year. We have a daughter who has given her endorsement that we get a divorce. Makes you proud, huh?" Chet shook his head. Sadness painted on his face.

"No, not at all. But we have to do something. Call a truce. Even if it's just a pretense. We've got to start being civil to each other." Callie smirked and shook her head.

"And add hypocrisy to the problem? They'd see through that in a minute. That's not the answer."

"Well, we've got to do something!" Chet said. Callie took a deep breath and nodded. She looked down once again.

"You're right. And at this point I think the only answer is a separation." Chet looked at her. His look wasn't that of outright shock to the situation. But he had been taken aback that she had said it.

"You think _that_ will make them feel more secure? A broken home?" Callie's eyes met his.

"Better to come from a broken home than to live in one." Chet starred out the window for a moment as he exhaled slowly, taking it all in.

"It's a big step, Cal. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Callie had wondered if he had asked her that as it seemed called for to feign objection without really meaning it. Callie shook her head.

"No, it just seems like the best course of action for now. And if you want me to be completely honest, it's not just about the girls who clearly need more from me than I have been giving. It's Aimee. I don't know exactly how or why, but she makes me feel wanted. Important. I just think that it might be bad if I didn't at least get to know her better and see what may happen. You can relax. I am not going to invite her to live with me or anything... before you think I am stepping away from one relationship to jump right into another. I do think I would like to go back to Bayport. Iola is there, grandparents, and people I've known most of my life. Maybe even renew my investigator license and get back into what I trained so much for...once upon a time." She out the window, doing her best to avoid direct eye contact with him. She took another breath. "And there is something else..." Chet looked over to her fearfully.

"What's that, Cal?" Callie closed her eyes, tears fell from them down along her pained face.

"Uhm, back in Atlantic City...I uhm..." She began weeping. Chet took a breath and managed a wry smile to her.

"Frank?" He asked quietly. Callie's eyes grew wide.

"How...how did you know?!" She asked, starting to weep even louder. Chet reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"He told me. Or I guess I should say he confessed to me. He had heard about you being shot, and I guess he wasn't sure if you were going to make it. He called me about a week ago. He was very stressed. He said something completely dumb happened in Atlantic City. Something that you both regretted. But he thinks he was to blame. He said that you were rather drunk and maybe being a little flirty. And instead of turning you away to sober up, he took advantage. He said he knew even when it happened that it was wrong and he was so full of guilt." Callie look up to him. Chet didn't appear to be angry over it. Perhaps a bit saddened.

"I'm sor..sorry I did that. I did..didn't mean to." Chet nodded.

"Well, Cal. One thing I do know is that you never were into Frank ever since we were together. I just chalked it up to an unfortunate case of wrong place and wrong time. For whatever its worth, I forgive you." Callie sniffled and shook her head.

"I so regret doing that. I am so sorry." Chet shook his head.

"I'm not going to hold a grudge, Cal. I suppose in all honesty, this thing you have with Aimee is a harder swallow for me. But I guess I am no saint either." Callie's eyebrow perked a bit.

"Is there a story there, Chet?" Chet nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not a very interesting one." Callie inhaled deeply.

"No, I guess it really wouldn't be." She said with a blank expression. "But I think we both have reason to step back and breathe the air. And if at some point we feel we want to work on this marriage, we will know. If we come to have a better relationship as friends, then I guess we will know that, too."

"Yeah...I guess." Chet said, a tone of regret in his voice. "What about the girls?" Callie raised her brows and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we do need to figure that out." She said thoughtfully. "But my first instinct is that we both need to be there for them. I would suggest maybe Carly and Ellie spend half the time with each of us. As for Maddie, she seems to be pretty attached to me at this time, which is honestly refreshing. I would have gotten shot earlier had I known it would have melted that ice of distance we had for so long." Chet gave a chuckle at the statement. Callie shrugged.

"Better to laugh at the tragic, Chet. I am damn lucky. I know that. And I feel terrible for all the hell I have put my family through. But if I don't keep some sense of humor through some of this, I will not be good to anyone. Least of all myself." Chet nodded soberly.

"I think you're right. As far as the girls go, that would be fine. I think I need to find that place where I had the time to be a better parent. I mean not so obsessed with making sure we were financially secure." Callie smirked at him.

"Hun, I think thirty million dollars is pretty secure for most anyone on the planet. You can now safely spend time with the kids without fear of going into the poor house. I think the stocks and other investments will take care of themselves." Chet tugged a bit at his shirt collar.

"Well, it's more like seventy million at this point. Figured you should be updated given that you have half interest in that." Callie shrugged.

"Whatever, Chet. Yeah, I am happy I have financial security, but with that comes certain trappings. I hope you have come to realize what some of them were as much as I have."

"Yeah, I know. It's a curse." Callie shook her head.

"I just mean it's a sorry substitute for the things that really matter. Why do you think I never allowed you to tell Maddie she has a ten-million-dollar trust fund? Hell, the way the interest compounds on it, there will likely be more when she comes of age." Chet looked down from side to side.

"Well, estimates are it will be around fourteen million at that time." Callie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Chet, I don't give a damn! I don't want Maddie to to give a damn. I don't want Carley and Ellie to care either, when they are old enough to know. It won't buy them happiness."

"I never said it would. I just want them to be taken care of." Callie threw her arms up, almost dislodging her IV in the process.

"Chet, taken care of is a house to live in that you don't have to worry about getting thrown out of. A Decent car and a lifestyle that doesn't predispose you to not giving a damn about others or even yourself. How many guilty nights I have gone to sleep thinking about how my kids will turn into little rich snobs that no one will stand. How many more nights I have rationalized it the way you do thinking it will all be ok." She paused and looked at him. "I am no saint. I know that. I can be a materialistic bitch with the best of those Long Island money whores. But unlike many of them, it doesn't make me feel all that good at the end of the day! Why do you think Iola never took you up on being wealthy? She knows full well you would have set her up with millions in security. But she told me many times that she just doesn't want that lifestyle. And for that I am a but envious of her and her will." Chet held up his hand.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I know the money is a sore subject. I am just letting you know that you have free reign over half."

"Reassuring..." Callie sighed.

"I don't mean to stress you, Cal. I really don't. I wish that perhaps things had happened differently with the money. I know I wish things had happened differently between us. I wish we could maybe..." Callie gave a wry smile.

"The two pretty much went hand and hand I'm afraid. But I am not writing any absolutes here. I don't know what's going to happen with us. But to make any extreme choice right now... well, to do so would be premature. But, Chet, I need some time, baby."

Chet looked down, his face painted with dejection. He nodded slowly. While this was not some absolute kiss off, it did offer up some pretty big uncertainty in terms of what the future would bring for them. He looked at Callie with moist eyes.

"I understand what you are saying. I understand the need to do what we are doing. But I can't say that...I mean I hope this isn't anything permanent. I do love you." Callie looked back with equally damp eyes. She nodded.

"I guess it all is up to what the future brings and what we make of it. What changes we make for ourselves and each other. I love you too, baby."

* * *

After visiting with Maddie, Chet left the hospital. He got into his rental for the drive back to the airport in Pittsburgh. A saddened expression was still plastered to his face as he drove. The car stereo played a familiar sound. A song from many years ago. Bob Dylan's Abandoned Love.

 _I can see the turning of the key  
I've been deceived by the clown inside of me  
I thought that he was righteous but he's vain  
Oh, something's a-telling me I wear the ball and chain_

 _My patron saint is a-fighting with a ghost  
He's always off somewhere when I need him most  
The Spanish moon is rising on the hill  
But my heart is a-tellin' me I love you still_

 _I come back to the town from the flaming moon  
I see you in the streets, I begin to swoon  
I love to see you dress before the mirror  
Won't you let me in your room one time before I finally disappear?_

 _Everybody's wearing a disguise  
To hide what they've got left behind their eyes  
But me, I can't cover what I am  
Wherever the children go I'll follow them_

 _I march in the parade of liberty  
But as long as I love you I'm not free  
How long must I suffer such abuse?  
Won't you let me see your smile before I turn you loose?_

 _I've given up the game, I've got to leave  
The pot of gold is only make-believe  
The treasure can't be found by men who search  
Whose gods are dead and whose queens are in the church_

 _We sat in an empty theater and we kissed  
I asked ya please to cross me off your list  
My head tells me it's time to make a change  
But my heart is telling me I love ya but you're strange_

 _So one more time at midnight, near the wall  
Take off your heavy make-up and your shawl  
Won't you descend from the throne, from where you sit?  
Let me feel your love one more time before I abandon it..._


	38. Chapter 38

_Well, aside from the epilogue still to come, this is a wrap. I felt that this was the time to end this particular volume of the story. Some have asked if I will be writing a story that picks up where this one left off, since this leaves many unresolved questions of the characters. I would say that it is likely (there are actually a few chapters already written), but may not be the next one I toss out here on FF. But feel free to offer your input if you would like to see the next installment. It was good of you to take the time to read and hopefully the characters as portrayed here were not too controversial to you. When reading a lot of PMs over the duration of this story, I got a lot of people supporting the characters and their lives, but also got a few people who just couldn't relate. The story was not for everyone's taste. It wasn't meant to be. I am glad some liked it and expressed interest in a continuation. As always, thanks for taking the time to review and PM. -Carly_

-38-

Two weeks passed. Callie got stronger every day and was able to move around without assistance. She had finally been cleared to be released that Friday. Aimee had been discharged several days before and got to know Maddie even more. She and Iola kept up a suite in Indiana while they waited for Callie to recover. Fenton Hardy took his leave to get to Chicago to oversee his operatives who had taken over that case. He had promised to be back in Clymer that Saturday.

As luck and prayer would have it, Jade had also made it out of her coma and was on the mend. The doctors had said while she had no major physical issues, she stood a long road back in terms of her recovery from her addiction. Callie had been concerned for her long term wellbeing. She knew without a little help that Jade could easily go back into the spiral of addiction and lending herself to those who would use her. She made arrangements to cover Jade's hospital bills and get her into a long term treatment facility. Upon successfully completing her rehab and getting clean, she would also see that Jade was put into a job skills program and later helped with employment. She also made sure that if this went as planned, Jade would have a rent free apartment until she could get on her feet. Callie made sure that she would monitor her progress, and if she walked the line and stayed clean, Jade would enjoy a $50,000 reward for having given Callie the lead that helped break the case.

Aimee Davidson had recovered adequately enough to be able to drive her car, which had since been released by the Indiana County Sheriff's Department. She sat behind the wheel with Maddie at her side, and Iola seated in the back. They had just pulled into the parking area of the Indiana Medical Center. They had just gotten out and were prepared to go in and help Callie out of the hospital, but then noticed she had been sitting in a wheel chair with a nurse next to her by the main entrance.

"No doubt she is anxious to go!" Iola said with a smile, happy to see her friend looking so well and finally outside of a hospital room. Maddie raced ahead of them to greet her mother. Callie smiled broadly as she saw her daughter approaching. She greeted her daughter with open arms.

"There's my girl! How are you doing, baby?" Cal asked.

"Much better now!" Maddie beamed at her mother. "I thought you would never get out of there." She looked down at the wheel chair. "But why are you in the wheelchair, mom? Are you doing alright?" The nurse smiled to the youth.

"Don't you worry, hun. This is just hospital procedure. We have to give everyone a wheelchair ride who gets discharged." Maddie looked relieved as her mom smiled to her.

"Oh, wow. Thank you for that info. I was worried for a minute."

"I am going to be ok, baby. I promise!" Callie said as Aimee and Iola approached.

"Hey, girl!" Iola said and bent down giving Callie a hug. "Ready to blow this pop stand?"

"Oh yeah!" Callie said. The nurse handed Maddie a couple large plastic bags.

"Here you are, young lady. Why don't you carry your mom's stuff?" Maddie accepted the bags.

"Yes I can." She said. Aimee looked down to Callie and smiled.

"Hey there. I missed you." She said as they locked eyes.

"I missed you, too! Do you want to drive this thing to the car?" Aimee nodded and stepped behind the chair. Callie looked up to the nurse.

"I want to thank you for all your help. I am so grateful!" The nurse smiled and touched her shoulder.

"You are so very welcome! You take care of yourself and your family. If you need anything at all, you have our number and the doctor's contact info in one of the bags." Callie nodded with a wave as Aimee started pushing the wheelchair down the sidewalk.

"Freedom!" Callie yelled as they entered the parking lot. Aimee smiled to her as they approached the car. Callie looked over her shoulder to make sure the nurse wasn't still watching. Seeing no one she jumped up from the chair. "Thank God! I hated that thing." She said. She turned to Aimee and approached her. She placed her hands on Aimee's hips. The two smiled at each other. After a brief glance towards Iola and Maddie, who smiled and then averted their gaze, Callie leaned in and kissed Aimee deeply. The feeling of that kiss was such that Aimee felt weak in the knees. She fell forth a little into Callie, who supported her.

"I guess I still have it?" She whispered. Aimee nodded readily and kissed her again.

"Oh yeah." She said. Another couple moments embrace and Callie blinked, realizing that she may not exactly be presenting herself too subtly in front of her daughter.

"I better take a seat." She said feeling a little self-conscious. Aimee opened the passenger side door and Callie slid into the front seat. Iola and Maddie got into the back as Aimee took her position behind the wheel.

"Well, where to?" Callie asked. "as long as it's far away from here, I will be happy."

"Well..." Iola leaned forward. "I thought we would go back to Clymer. Alma and Jack still have our rooms held for us. They visited once when you were still in the coma. Alma was so heartbroken that she couldn't go back again. She said she wanted to see you once you were recovered" Callie smiled.

"Oh, bless her heart. Poor thing was so worried. She has been so sweet to us. I would love to see them."

"Fenton is due in later tonight. He called me earlier. And tomorrow we will go see Alice and the girls." Callie nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I would like to see the Brennans too, if possible."

"No problem." Iola said.

They drove along with Callie leaned into Aimee. She rested her head against Aimee's shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind, baby, but I have been wanting to do this for quite some time now." Aimee looked over to her. She placed her right hand on Callie's.

"I don't mind at all. The feeling is mutual."

They drove along in relative silence. Callie had many thoughts going through her mind. She had told Maddie that while she and her father were not getting a divorce at this time, that they were going to separate. And see how things went. That Callie was no longer going to live on Long Island and was going to move back to Bayport. That she wanted Maddie to be with her most of the time, while her little sisters would live half the time with each parent. Maddie seemed receptive to this idea. Even a bit excited by the prospect. She asked Maddie to not share this plan with Aimee. That she wanted to tell Aimee personally when she got out of the hospital. Callie would be having that talk with Aimee later that day.

It was early afternoon when the car pulled in behind the Tibbs Bed & Breakfast. No cars were present.

"I believe Alma said she works all week." Iola said. "So I would assume the house is empty. It will give you a chance to rest, Cal." Callie nodded.

"That's fine. Say, why don't you and Maddie raid the fridge while Aimee and I go up to the room. I'd like to chat." Iola looked a bit dubious, since she didn't really have in mind what Callie may be thinking about. She had kept her future plans pretty close to the vest. She wasn't sure if Callie was going to give Aimee bad news. Or if she just wanted to have some intimate time. Iola smiled with hopes that no drama would take place.

"Sure, Cal. Maybe Maddie and I can dig up some leftovers from Alma's past dinners we missed. I am sure Maddie hasn't had that type of cooking out in the Hamptons." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at the youth.

The group got out. Aimee looked over to Callie with a slightly nervous expression. Callie hadn't really gone into much detail about her future when they visited daily in the hospital over the last couple weeks. Aimee never wished to bring the subject up as she didn't want to put any pressure on Callie. But there was a bit of doubt which presented itself to her as a result. Callie smiled to her as they entered the back door. They approached the steps.

"Hope I can still make it up these damn stairs." Callie said taking a breath.

"Me, too." Aimee said. The pair took their time climbing the steep stairwell. They were able to both walk without much hindrance, but there was some degree of atrophy with both of their leg muscles given how much bedrest they had to endure.

They walked into their bedroom. Callie smiled as she saw that Alma had cleaned up the room quite nicely and dusted everything. A vase of flowers sat on the dresser. Callie bent and smelled their fragrance.

"Aww, that Alma is a sweetheart." She said taking a deep breath. She turned to Aimee, who appeared a little apprehensive. Callie frowned a bit.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you ok?" She asked with concern. Aimee nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I am ok. I just am a little nervous I guess. I mean, we haven't really talked about..."

"Us?" Callie finished. Aimee nodded again, nervously. Callie sat down on the bed and motioned for Aimee to sit next to her. Aimee walked over and sat down with her. Callie took a breath.

"It's ok, if you are going to go back to...him." Aimee started. "I mean I don't expect you to..." Callie held up her hand.

"Baby, just listen for a few. Ok?" Aimee nodded. Callie took Aimee's hand in hers.

"I am not going back to Chet. We are separating." Aimee looked at her wide eyed.

"Is he ok with that? Are you ok with that?" Callie gave a wry smile.

"I don't know if either of us are ok with any of it. But I do know, at this point, it is very necessary. I was not happy where I was. We were not a very functional family." She paused as Aimee hung on to her every word.

"I didn't mean to cause..." Callie shook her head.

"You didn't cause what had been broken for the last few years, baby. If anything, you gave me the strength to take this step. And well, that step, at least initially will play out something like this...and you can tell me what you think." She paused again, wishing she had a cigarette or a drink. But she knew she had to not depend on something to dull her senses. That she needed to stay on target and say what she needed to say without resorting to a crutch. Something she knew was easier said than done.

"So, here is what I will be doing. I will be moving back to my home town of Bayport. It's a smaller city down the coast. I will be taking Maddie with me for now. Carly and Ellie will be with me half the time. And with Chet the other half. And I have hope at some point of renewing my investigator license and going back into the PI game." Aimee sat quietly and nodded.

"Well, that sounds good." Callie smiled kindly to her. She sensed the underlying tension. She knew Aimee was still quite nervous as she hadn't mentioned anything regarding her.

"So...I guess that kind of leads me to that subject I am sure you are wondering about." Aimee looked down, slightly red in face.

"Well, I suppose I was..." Callie placed her hand on Aimee's.

"At the risk of perhaps ruining the objective of this trip...to get you home, I was wondering if you might like to maybe check out Bayport?" Aimee turned to look at her. An expression of surprise on her face.

"You want me to live..." Callie held up a hand.

"Hold on, baby. Before you get the wrong idea. I am not wanting to rush into things." She flashed her bright blue eyes to her. "I think what we have could possibly grow into something wonderful. And well, lesson one would be not to rush into some kind of living together scenario. At least not right off. I have to say that if I am going to take this second chance I got to heart, I don't want to screw anything up. And that is not just about with you. It means I don't want my daughters to feel neglected. I need to at least take steps to being there more for them as a mother, and that won't be as easy as it sounds. But I would like you to be near, so that we could explore our relationship and see where it takes us." Aimee nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I mean it sounds good. But I would need to find a place. And definitely find a job." She said fretfully. Callie shook her head and smiled with an expression of assurance.

"Girl, you don't need to worry about finding a place. I can find you something nice. And I am sure a job will be forthcoming. But what I really meant...was that I know you were pretty determined to get back home. I don't want to sidetrack you." Aimee shook her head.

"I did originally feel that it would be nice to get back home. And I do have some bridges that are half burnt that I wanted to maybe rebuild. But I also didn't expect this to happen. For us to develop these feelings. So, I feel that I can maybe just visit in the future to address that." She said with a bit of relief. Though she hadn't had a lot of time to focus on it, Aimee had been silently dreading what would happen when she did get home. And with what had just happened to her...being kidnapped...raped...beaten...Aimee was uncertain if she wanted to walk back into an environment which the last time she was there was less than supportive of her.

"You're sure?" Callie asked, not wishing to seem like she was pressuring her. Aimee nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sure. To be honest, I was nervous about going back home before all of this happened. And all of this that went down is pretty overwhelming." She looked down and closed her eyes. She had started to talk about what happened with a therapist at the hospital. It helped some, but was rather painful to think about.

Callie put an arm around her and rubbed her back softly.

"That's another thing, baby. I don't want you to get stressed by everything I am suggesting. I just thought maybe if you came with, and I got you your own place...you could have some stability going on. Maybe you could hook up with a good therapist if you wanted. I just want to take care of you a bit. I hope that doesn't seem like I am trying to make you do something you don't want." Aimee put her arm around Callie and smiled.

"I want this. I really do. So you aren't making me do anything against my will. In fact, I am so grateful for everything you have done for me. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you." They looked at each other. The strong feelings they shared were undeniable. Callie shook her head.

"You don't need to repay me for anything, love. I am going to keep you covered emotionally as best I can. You do the same for me. We will take it one day at a time. Ok?" Aimee nodded and closed her eyes and rested her head against Callie."

"Sounds good to me." Callie took a deep breath.

"Feel better now?" Aimee nodded.

"Yeah. Now that I know we will be together...But..." She said with a bit of a troubled look. Callie picked up on her uneasiness.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked with concern. Aimee averted her gaze and looked nervously to the floor. She didn't respond immediately. Cal ran her hand along her leg. "You can tell me." Aimee looked up and took a breath.

"Well, it all sounds so good and all, but I can't help but think it's wrong to take the charity you are offering. I mean getting me an apartment and such...I've just never been comfortable when others pay my way." Callie nodded her understanding.

"Well, it's not exactly charity, girl."

"What is it, then?" Aimee asked a bit confused as she really couldn't see it any other way. Callie held out her hand.

"Well, there is this little matter of you having rescued Nicole. And if you recall, there was a little matter of a reward I posted." Aimee shook her head.

"No, Cal. I can't take that. Not that much money anyway. I didn't go out and plan to do anything that allowed me to search out Nicole. I just ended up getting kidnapped and meeting her that way. And I didn't do anything with money in mind." Callie smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, of course you didn't. But even if you don't want to take the full amount, I think you deserve to have me at least get you a nice place and take care of your necessities until you find a job. Please accept that with a clear conscience. For what you went through just to free Nicole, well, there is simply no price tag that can be attached. You were obviously willing to give your life for that child. And for that alone, you shouldn't feel bad about catching a break." Aimee took a breath and sat in silence. She didn't want to take anything for what she went through to free Nicole. The reward alone was seeing Nicole escape and now be safe again. But she knew that she was not in a position at present to exactly get too selective with what she chose as her next step. As she saw things it was pretty much a matter of go back home to the pacific northwest, or join the woman she loved. The choice in her heart was clear.

"Well, I guess I would be a fool to turn away an offer like this. I was to be with you and see what happens. So, I guess it will be alright." Callie leaned over and they hugged.

"It will be ok. I promise."

* * *

The group sat in the Tibbs kitchen that evening feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. Alma had laid out a spread that all had enjoyed. Jack and Alma had been especially happy that Callie and Aimee had been brought back safely. They were deeply concerned when they learned of the experiences each woman had endured in their investigation of the case. Jack had gone through many sleepless nights when he learned of Callie getting shot and laying in the hospital with an uncertain future. He was greatly relieved that night as he played host to the same sweet women he had come to know.

"You know..." Jack continued. "I couldn't help but think of what I could have done different to keep you safe, young lady." Callie smiled and shook her head.

"Jack, you did everything you could. We wouldn't have gotten as far as we did without your help. You were very much an important link in the chain in the recovery of Nicole Rose."

"I'll second that!" A voice boomed from the doorway of the kitchen. All parties turned and saw Fenton Hardy walking in. Callie smiled and got up and immediately hugged him.

"Good to see you, Fenton. Thanks for dropping back by." Fenton smiled to her.

"Oh, I couldn't miss the end of it all." He said and took a seat next to Jack as the pair exchanged handshakes. "How are you doing, Jack?"

"Oh, much better now that I know these two little ladies are out of harm's way. The good lord has answered our prayers." Alma nodded.

"Indeed he has. Jack and I are so relieved that Callie and Aimee are back with us." She smiled endearingly at the pair. Fenton looked back to Jack.

"There is no need at all to second guess your actions, Jack. You were incredibly helpful that night. And indeed you helped get Nicole out of the danger zone. And then you helped me. I couldn't have done it without you." Jack looked down and took a sip of coffee. He shook his head with a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh, well I was glad to be able to offer the assistance I could." Callie who was seated across the table from him fished through her purse for a moment and took out an envelope. She smiled to Jack and Alma and pushed the envelope across the table.

"Well, I do want you to know I so very much appreciate what you did. And Alma, you are just like a mother. You have offered me some pretty good advice during my stay here. I would like to give you and Jack this because I so very much think you have it coming." Jack and Alma looked down at the envelope. Jack looked over to Callie with a little hesitancy.

"Now, girl. If that is what I think it is, I didn't help you all for any payback. It was my pleasure and the lord put me in the right place at the right time to lend a hand. That is all it was." Callie smiled and nodded.

"Jack, I understand where you are coming from. But I did post a reward and I do feel you are entitled to part of that." Alma gestured to Aimee.

"Well, I think Aimee here had a much bigger role in getting little Nicole out of harm's way. I think she is much more entitled..." Callie held up a hand.

"Oh, don't you worry. Aimee has agreed to accept a little reward from me so that she can stabilize her immediate future. So really, you needn't worry about her getting taken care of." Aimee nodded to them with assurance.

"Yes, Callie has definitely helped with an offer which was most generous. I am a girl that is not accustom to taking things from others. But I think in the way that Callie intends the reward, I can get over my pride and accept. I think of all the people that were involved in helping get Nicole out of those woods. I heard a lot about your role, Jack. So, don't sell yourself short." Fenton cleared his throat.

"Jack, I must agree with the others here. I don't think we could have made it all happen without you. So, please accept it." Jack exhaled slowly and glanced over to Alma.

"Well...what do you think, ma?" Alma nodded and smiled appreciatively at Callie.

"Ok, hun. I think it is so sweet of you. What you have done to get that poor child back to her family has no monetary worth. It's so much bigger than that. Your kindness is so sweet. I am just so happy that you and Aimee made it back." Jack nodded and took the envelope. He proceeded to open it and took out a check. He looked down and then did a double take. He blinked several times. Alma leaned over and looked down as well.

"Girl..." Jack began. "You really don't need to do this." Alma appeared a bit in shock.

"Callie...$100,000?! Oh, my lord! We can't possibly..." Callie placed her hand on Alma's hand and smiled.

"Alma, really, it's not a big deal. If you feel it's too much, then I am sure you can find ways of paying it forward." Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, that much is certain, young lady." Jack looked down with a bit of embarrassment and sniffled with a bit of emotion. Alma placed her hand on his back and smiled to her.

"We will be helping some other folks out, for sure. Those a lot less fortunate that us." Fenton nodded and patted Jack on the back.

"You two are good people for sure. It was indeed an honor to have met your acquaintance."

Alma smiled and shook her head in disbelief at Callie. She looked further down the table and saw Madeleine enjoying her second slice of cake.

"Is the cake good, dear?" She asked. Maddie looked up with a smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. I haven't had homemade cake like this before. It is super." Alma laughed.

"Well, I am glad it turned out good. You are welcome." She said and glanced back at Callie. "She is your mini twin! I am amazed how the two of you look so much alike."

"Well, I think she is prettier than me..." Callie began and winked to her daughter. Maddie reddened and smiled back at her mom.

A moment later, Iola, who had excused herself earlier to take a call, returned to the kitchen. Callie looked up from the table.

"Hey girl. We saved you some cake. How are things at home?" Iola shrugged a bit as she sat down.

"Ok, given that Joe called about three hours later than he said he would. He said he had some things that dragged on at the office." Fenton looked up.

"He works too hard, sometimes. But maybe that new office assistant he hired will take some of his load off. I met her briefly when I flew back home last week to see Laura before heading to Chicago. She seems very sweet." Iola raised an eyebrow as she cut a slice of cake.

"Oh? He didn't mention he hired anyone. Just said he was thinking of it. granted that was several weeks ago since we talked about anything work related." Fenton sipped his coffee and nodded.

"Yes, he finally did. A charming young lady named Vanessa. So, hopefully that will get him home earlier in the future."

The evening meal finally ended, and after some light conversation the group excused themselves to get to bed as they were wanting to depart by mid morning.

* * *

The morning brought the group together again on the back porch of the Tibbs home. The girls managed to get all their belongings pack and stored in the back of Aimee's GTO. Alma and Jack exchanged hugs all around in a tearful goodbye.

"Now you take good care of yourself, young lady." Alma said as she hugged Callie. "You get plenty of rest and recover properly. I will be praying for you all. If you ever need to talk, please don't hesitate to call me. And if you ever come back through this way, you will always be welcome here!" A tearful Callie hugged Alma tight.

"Thank you, so much! May God watch over you. I will miss you."

* * *

The GTO pulled up before the Rose home. Fenton's pulled up soon after in his rental. A Clymer Police unit was parked in front of the home as well. Before they could wonder who it was, Detective Jameson and a uniformed officer walked out the front door, escorted by Alice Rose.

Callie waved from the sidewalk as Alice spotted her and her face took on a smile. The group climbed the stairwell. Detective Jameson looked down as they approached. He couldn't help but smile as Callie approached.

"Well, well, Detective Morton. I am happy to see you on your feet." He said cordially. No doubt the pressures of the case being a thing of the past had put him in a good mood. Callie smiled to him.

"Detective. You look pretty good yourself. Nice to see you."

"Tying up some loose ends?" Fenton inquired. Jameson nodded.

"Yes, I had to stop by to talk to the Brennans. And as I was this close to the Rose's home, I thought I would see how they were doing." Fenton nodded.

"Everyone is ok; I trust?" Jameson gestured happily.

"Oh yes. The Brennans were a bit alarmed when I first disclosed to them about Katie having been the primary target. But given the outcome and the fact that the perp will never bother anyone again, they are just glad everything turned out in a positive way."

"Well, that is good. That would be concerning for sure. Happily, there should not be any further issues."

Callie stepped forward and hugged Alice.

"How are you? How is Nicole doing?" Alice pursed her lips but offered a positive expression.

"She is doing fairly well. There are some days which are better than others. But we are making it."

Jameson cleared his throat and stepped up.

"Well, I am going to get out your hair, folks. Detective Morton, I am very grateful that you made it. I am grateful that fate chose you to visit our town." He turned and looked to Aimee. "And that goes for you, too, Miss. Davidson. We are all grateful to you." Aimee smiled, a bit embarrassed and shook the detective's offered hand. Callie turned to him.

"Well, detective, I am appreciative to have gotten to work with you. Thank you and take care of yourself." They shook hands and Fenton stepped up and offered his hand.

"From one law enforcement brother to another, thanks again." He said with a wink.

After Jameson had left, Iola turned towards the sidewalk.

"Say, guys, I am just going to hop over to the Brennans and say a quick goodbye to Katie. I want to see her one last time and give her some advice to kind of remind her in the future." Callie nodded.

"Sounds good, girl. Give her and her parents our best."

Iola vanished down the sidewalk as the rest of the group walked into the Rose home. The sight of two children watching TV greeted them.

"Hey Jenny and Nicole, we have more company." Alice called over to them. Both girls turned to the group. Jenny smiled passively and turned back towards the television, but Nicole jumped up immediately. Nicole made a bee line for Aimee with open arms.

"You are back! I missed you so much, Aimee!" Nicole shouted happily. The group smiled at Nicole's obvious connection to her protector and rescuer.

"I missed you too, little lady. How are you doing?" Aimee asked.

"I am better now that you are here." Nicole said as she led Aimee over to sit on the sofa. Aimee smiled to the others as the child took her by the hand. Callie turned to Alice.

"We are leaving today. I thought we would drop by and say goodbye." Alice looked saddened for a moment as she realized the woman who had given so much of herself to help her. A stranger. She gestured to the dining room table.

"Aww, now I am sad. Won't you have a cup of coffee, first?" Callie smiled.

"I would love to." She said. "Maddie, why don't you hang with Aimee and Nicole?"

"Ok, mom." She said and walked over to join them.

Callie, Fenton and Alice took seats at the dining table. Alice poured them a cup of coffee and looked at them. She smiled broadly.

"You know, I will never be able to put into words how I feel about what you all have done. Especially you, Callie, and Aimee. I was beside myself when I saw you in that hospital bed! I prayed so hard for you, dear. I am just so grateful on so many levels." She said with tears in her eyes. "My baby girl is back home now. And I have you all to thank." Callie smiled back to Alice.

"I am so happy it turned out this way. It took a bit to get us all here and safe, but it happened." She looked over her shoulder towards the other room. "The therapist is coming in regularly?" Alice nervously fumbled with her cigarette pack. Not wishing to take one out.

"Yeah, but I am not sure she has all that good of a connection with Nikki."

"Is it possible to get someone else that might spark better with the child?" Fenton asked. Alice made a slightly distressed face.

"Well, this is the one that the Department of Family Services sent out. The one our state insurance pays for. She is a sweet young lady, but not sure how much experience she has in dealing with this kind of thing." Callie nodded.

"Well, perhaps we can do something about that. With as much as that little girl has gone through, this would not be the time to skimp on the quality of her care. I am sure I can get a referral for you."

"Cal..." Aimee appeared in the doorway. She walked in and gestured over her shoulder towards the other room and smiled. "Maddie and Nicole are bonding a bit, so I thought I would give them a few." She had overheard a bit of their conversation. She leaned over and whispered into Callie's ear for a couple minutes. Callie glanced over to her with a smile and nodded. Aimee took a seat next to Callie.

"Alice?" Callie began. "If it would be ok, Aimee has suggested we just give you a little money for the therapist of your choice. This way you and Nicole can make the rounds to a few and see who the best fit may be." Alice was about to object but Aimee held up her hand.

"Alice, Callie offered me a bit of money outright, and well I turned it down because I didn't do what I did for any money. I came to cherish that little girl in there and I am just so happy we were able to get her out before anything else happened. I would really appreciate it if you would take some money from Callie because I want Nicole to have the best possible care." Alice fiddled nervously with her cigarettes again and looked down. She took a sip of coffee.

"You guys have done so much. So much already and I will never be able to repay you for what you did." Callie placed her hand on hers and smiled assuring her.

"Alice, you don't have to repay us. It was truly our pleasure. All the payment needed is to ensure that little girl in there is safe and well taken care of in the future. And having someone she can connect with and work through her trauma will be so very important. I don't want it in the hands of an undereducated, overworked social worker." Alice wrung her hands fretfully and took a breath.

"Well, I guess it would be ok. I mean I just don't want to seem like a charity case." Callie shook her head.

"I don't see it like that, Alice. I see you as a woman who hasn't had a lot of breaks in life. A woman who has been pulling her hair out and going through absolute hell over the last several weeks. If anyone needs some some positive things to start happening, it's you." Callie proceeded to take out a checkbook from her purse. She shot a sideways smile to Aimee as she wrote out a check. Fenton looked across the table with an amused expression. He glanced over to Alice.

"If you need a smoke, Alice, feel free." He said. He had the feeling that by the time Callie finished writing that check, Alice would be needing something to relax her. Alice looked down at her smokes then up to him.

"Well, if you are sure. I just didn't want to blow smoke in your faces." She took a cigarette out of the pack and placed it in her mouth. Callie ripped the check from the book and winked to Fenton.

"Here you go, Alice. Get our little lady a nice therapist and maybe some new clothes for you and the kids."

"Aww, that's not necess..."Alice said as she slowly picked up the check Callie pushed along the table towards her. She looked down and the cigarette fell from her lips. She looked over to Callie with a shocked look.

"Callie! No, I can't take that!" Before another word could be said, the door opened and closed. A moment later Iola walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked cheerfully. Alice looked at her with a blank expression. She held up the check.

"Well, Iola, can you please tell Callie that this is not necessary. She just said she wanted to pay for Nikki's therapy costs. But this..." Iola looked down at the check. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, Alice, the cost of good healthcare is going up." She said with a casual wave. "Take it, girl. It will be ok." Alice bent down and picked up her cigarette and lit it. She took a deep drag and then looked intently at Callie who had an innocent expression on her face.

"Callie! I don't think I will need $250,000 to pay for a therapist!" Callie smiled and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well, fine. Then buy some cigarettes, too. That will put a dent in your wallet. Or better yet, dump the smokes. Alice, I just thought maybe if this house and its location offer a certain stigma of sorts, this gives you a chance to change it up a bit. Renew your life for yourself and your daughters. Go find a new little house and car. Then put the rest in the bank and pay to have a solid therapist for Nikki." Alice took another drag on her smoke and slowly exhaled.

"Well, but I don't want you to go without." Iola giggled a bit at the statement. She shot a humored look at Alice.

"Alice, I seriously don't think there is much chance of that happening. You see, my girl Callie is pretty well taken care of in terms of security."

Tears started falling down Alice's cheeks. This had perhaps been the first time she was overwhelmed by something positive happening to her. She leaned over and began to hug Callie.

"I really don't know what to say." She said with a glazed look on her face. Callie patter her back.

"It's ok, girl. You are going to be ok. Just take care of those two babies and give yourself some much needed rest. You have it coming."

The next hour passed with a lot of emotion on all sides. Aimee made an effort to give Nicole as much of her remaining time as she could. Doing her best to make sure the child felt secure. Nicole felt a certain safety with Aimee. They hugged many times and Aimee smiled to the child.

"You know, baby girl, you are going to be just fine. And if you ever need anything, you have my phone number." Nicole hugged her tight.

"Thank you for helping me, Aimee. I love you." The youth said softly. Aimee felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too, baby! You take good care of yourself, your momma and sister!" As much as it was heartbreaking to Aimee to have to leave, the time came where the goodbyes were exchanged all around.

Finally, with everyone else in their cars and ready to go, Callie stood on the Rose front porch looking at Alice.

"Gonna be ok?" Cal asked. Alice nodded and looked back at her.

"I think I am going to be. How about you? Are you and Aimee going to be ok?" The look in her eyes told Callie that Alice was apparently aware of the connection the two had. Callie perked her eyebrows.

"Well, Alice, nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say. But how did you know..." Alice grinned and shook her head.

"Well, I am not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but I have seen the way the two of you look at each other. And well, I have also heard that you threw yourself in the line of fire. Don't think I'd be doing that for someone I didn't love very much. I will keep my fingers crossed for you and your happiness with Aimee. You both deserve some happiness and peace with all you have been through. You will both be in my heart and prayers from this point on." Callie sniffled a little bit and nodded.

"Thank you for that, Alice. I hope the best for you as well. Keep in touch now!" The pair hugged tightly and Callie turned and rushed down the steps for fear of having another emotional moment. She ran briskly across the street to Aimee's car and hopped in the passenger seat. She turned to Aimee who was smiling to her. Callie leaned over, then glanced momentarily into the back seat to see a smiling Iola and Maddie seated together.

"Don't let us stop you, girl." Iola said raising her brows a couple times.

Callie turned to Aimee and they kissed. Aimee smiled, satisfied and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready if you are." Callie nodded with a broad smile.

"More than ready, Precious. More than ready..."


End file.
